Pour l'éternité
by Cedaly
Summary: Et si Bella avait été transformée dans la salle de danse à Phoenix. Une version différente de l'histoire que l'on connait... Venez lire ;
1. Prologue

_Pensez au bouton vert , si vous avez aimé ;)_

_Vos reviews m'aide à continuer, j'ai besoin de vos avis ^^_

_Merciiiiiiiii_

* * *

Situation : Et si Bella avait été transformé dans la salle de danse à Phoenix.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Ma vie. Si je devais résumer ma vie, que retiendrais-je ?

En arrivant à Forks, je pensais que ma vie serait bien triste et ennuyeuse, et finalement j'y ai trouvé l'amour.

Moi, si malchanceuse d'habitude, toujours à attirer les ennuis, j'ai, semble-t-il trouvé mon âme-sœur. Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'est qu'il m'aime aussi, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'un être comme lui peut trouver à une humaine comme moi, mais bon…

Il m'aime, je l'aime, on pourrait croire que ma vie est un conte de fée : ce serait mal me connaître. Je suis un aimant à problèmes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, un de ces problèmes mènerait à ma … mort. Satané traqueur, il m'avait bien eue ! Mais savoir qu'Edward était sain et sauf suffisait à m'apaiser, au moins, j'aurais connu l'Amour, le vrai, l'unique.

Je… Minute papillon, peut-on encore entendre, lorsque l'on est mort ? Bizarre… Me serais-je trompée ? …


	2. Chap 01 : Transformation

**- Chapitre 1 – Transformation -**

_Savoir qu'Edward était sain et sauf suffisait à m'apaiser, au moins, j'aurais connu l'Amour, le vrai, l'unique. Je… Minute papillon, peut-on encore entendre, lorsque l'on est mort ? Bizarre… Me serais-je trompée ? …_

Que m'est-il arrivé déjà, pour que j'en vienne à me dire que je suis morte. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me rappelle – même si c'est flou - Phœnix, la salle de danse et… oh mon Dieu, et JAMES.  
Là effectivement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix : soit je suis belle et bien morte, soit je… je…

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

[Flashback]

**Pov Bella**

_Phœnix, Salle de danse_

Après m'avoir cassé la jambe, le traqueur me regardait en jubilant. Ma douleur et la peur qui se lisait dans mes yeux, avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Ainsi, j'allais souffrir, vraiment souffrir. La mort rapide à laquelle je m'étais résignée pour sauver la vie de ma mère, ne me serait pas accordée. Regardant à nouveau James, qui venait de se fixer, je compris pourquoi. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon sang qui coulait et ses narines reniflaient bruyamment son odeur : mon martyre allait bientôt se terminer, il n'allait pas résister encore bien longtemps. Je m'enfonçais déjà dans l'inconscience, lorsque, dans un ultime – mais inutile - geste défensif, je mis ma main devant mon visage au moment où le vampire se jetât sur moi, toutes dents dehors. L'hémorragie eu raison de mes dernières forces, qui m'abandonnèrent, je perdis alors connaissance.

**Pov Edward**

Mon Dieu, si vous existez, faites qu'elle soit vivante. Elle ne mérite pas cette fin, elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Non pas elle, pas ma Bella. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seule, enfin… Non c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, les autres ont raison, mais dans ce cas : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella est-elle partie seule ?

J'arrivais enfin à la salle de danse, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Et s'il lui avait fait du mal ? Ou pire… A cette pensée, la colère me submergea, je sentis le venin me remplir la bouche et je ne pu retenir un grognement. Je pouvais sentir son odeur à lui, à James. Ce vampire n'était qu'un lâche, s'en prendre a elle ainsi comme si elle n'était que du gibier. S'il voulait de l'action, il allait en avoir.

-BELLA !!! Non

La porte que je venais de fracasser pour entrer, gisait au sol, et c'est alors que je sentis. Cette odeur. Je la connaissais, j'avais appris à lutter contre elle, ou plutôt à m'y habituer, mais cette fois elle était si puissante. Je compris tout de suite que le sang de Bella avait coulé, avant même l'avoir vu sur le sol.

-LÂCHE-LA, ordonnai-je au vampire qui se trouvait près de Bella.

Trop près d'elle, à mon goût. D'un bond, je les rejoignis, et envoyais valser James à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ah, fit-il en se relevant. Enfin, te voilà, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Ta petite chérie n'est pas très marrante, tu sais. Elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes, mais finalement te voilà. Et seul en plus… Ou, peut-être es-tu seulement le plus rapide, ais-je raison ?

-Je suis peut-être seul, mais je suis capable de te mettre ta raclée quand même, grondais-je avant de le rejoindre.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Hum, il va falloir que je sois plus prudent, il est plus fort que je le croyais. Face à moi, se trouvait Bella, au sol, inconsciente apparemment, j'en oubliais tout de suite son bourreau et m'empressa de la rejoindre.

Je fus soulagé de constater que son cœur battait toujours, mais son rythme était si irrégulier. Dangereusement irrégulier. Il fallait faire vite, l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Carlisle devait s'en occuper au plus vite, il DEVAIT la sauver. Mais que faisaient-ils tous ? D'accord j'étais le plus rapide, mais là ça frôlait la lenteur.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ta petite humaine, si fragile, susurra-t-il, je ne l'ai pas tuée. Pas encore. Mais je compte bien m'en occuper après que je me sois occupé de toi, Edward. C'est bien ainsi que tu t'appelles, non ?

-Tu parles trop, dis-je en me jetant sur lui, avec une telle force que nous tombâmes tout les deux sur le sol. Je vais te tuer, pour avoir osé t'en prendre à elle, je vais te…

-STOP, fils !

Cette voix. Enfin, il était là, ils étaient tous là. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma rage que je n'avais même pas entendu leurs pensées arriver. Entendre la voix de mon père me calma un peu, mais je ne desserrais pas pour autant ma prise autour du cou de James.

-Edward, écoutes-moi, me dit Carlisle d'une voix douce. Laisses-le, tes frères vont s'en occuper.

A ce moment là, je vis Emmett et Jasper m'entourer, pour me remplacer. Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'œil. Celui-là, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à prendre les choses avec un peu plus de sérieux. Je me relevais et regardais mes frères s'occuper de James. Tout à coup, les pensées d'Alice me détournèrent de mes frères, et en un ¼ de seconde, je fus auprès de Bella. J'étais soulagé, Carlisle était là, elle allait s'en sortir.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, me dit mon père d'un ton inquiet. C'est grave, pensa-t-il.

-Carlisle… Tout ce sang, je … je ne…

-Éloignes-toi Alice, lui dit doucement Carlisle. Vas aider Jasper et Emmett. On s'occupe d'elle.

Ma sœur s'éloigna, d'un air résigné et triste.

-Désolé, pensa-t-elle

-Ce n'est rien Alice, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je doucement.

-Fais un feu, entendis-je Emmett dire à Alice. Nous allons démembrer cette pourriture et le brûler, ainsi il n'embêtera plus personne.

-Elle a la jambe fracturée, et surement quelques côtes aussi, me dit Carlisle, en examinant Bella. Elle fait une hémorragie importante, Edward il faut t'occuper de sa main.

-Sa main ? Que dois-je faire, il l'a mordue. Je ne veux pas… non il ne faut pas, elle ne doit pas se transformer, dis-je soudain paniqué.

Il était hors de question que cela arrive, Bella ne perdrait pas son âme par ma faute. Car c'était ma faute. Tout cela était MA faute, j'aurais du arrivé plus vite, je n'aurais pas du l'emmener, ce jour-là au champ. Je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux d'elle… si j'avais su.

-Reprends-toi Edward, me serinai-je. Ce n'est pas le moment de te lamenter. Que dois-je faire ? demandais-je une nouvelle fois à mon père, qui comprimait la plaie de Bella.

-Tu n'as que deux solutions : soit tu laisses le venin agir et la transformer, soit tu l'aspires pour épurer son sang. Mais je ne te conseille pas cette deuxième option, Fils, trop risqué, pensa-t-il.

-Ça doit marcher, m'énervais-je.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, je me suis posé mille fois la question après vous avoir transformé, toi et Esmée. Avais-je fais le bon choix ? N'étais-ce pas seulement de l'égoïsme ?

-C'est différent, nous étions mourants et perdus de toute façon. Bella peut encore s'en sortir, elle peut vivre sa vie, comme elle devrait la vivre.

-Il va falloir te décider vite mon fils, mais avant, je vais te donner mon avis en tant que médecin et en tant que père.

Aïe, je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Bella a une famille qui l'aime, son père ne s'en remettrait pas, et en plus, il penserait que tout est de ma faute. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour ma famille.

-Si Bella devient l'une des nôtres, son père nous en tiendra pour responsables, car bien sûr nous devrons lui dire qu'elle est morte, argumentais-je. Et alors, nous devrons quitter la ville, disparaître, et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Rose ne me le pardonnera pas. Tiens à ce propos, où sont Esmée et Rosalie ?

-Elles sont restées à Forks, pour veiller sur Charlie justement, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Victoria.

-Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te donner mon avis, continua-t-il. D'un point de vue médical, Bella peut s'en sortir, si nous la conduisons très vite à l'hôpital. Elle est très faible et inconsciente, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup, mais elle est forte. Je lui donne 50% de chance de s'en remettre. Mais si je te donne mon avis de Père, je te conseillerais…

-NON, j'ai dis non, le coupai-je

-Edward, sois raisonnable, et laisses moi finir.

-Ok, vas-y, soufflai-je

-En tant que Père, je souhaite ton bonheur avant tout et je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé Bella. Tu as retrouvé le sourire depuis que tu la connais. Vous avez décidez de vous aimez quoiqu'il arrive donc ce serait plus simple si…

-Si elle devenait immortelle comme moi, continuais-je abattu. Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, c'est trop tôt, elle a encore tellement d'expériences à vivre. Et…Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne un monstre. Tu sais comme moi, que les débuts d'un nouveau-né sont difficiles, et je…

-Nous serons tous là pour l'aider, Edward, tu le sais, dit-il de sa voix apaisante.

-Oui je le sais.

En effet, je le savais, mais ça ne me rassurait pas pour autant. Cette décision était vraiment trop difficile à prendre. Alice s'approcha de nous de sa démarche sautillante.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Bella devenir une des nôtres, fit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tes visions peuvent changer, et tu le sais, je n'ai pas pris ma décision, répondis-je un peu énervé.

-Ce n'est pas ta décision que j'ai vue, c'est la sienne. Elle a déjà choisi, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Ce que tu peux être énervante parfois, tu le sais hein ? dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Tu devrais arrêter un peu, de jouer à la Miss-Je-sais-Tout, c'est agaçant.

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Devant l'optimisme de ma sœur, je pris une grande inspiration et me détendis. Ma décision était prise, mais j'avais une réponse à obtenir, avant de faire quoique ce soit. Je me tournais vers Alice et elle comprit tout de suite ma question.

-Oui, tout va bien se passer, répondit-elle. Je l'ai vue se réveiller, ça va marcher, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Carlisle, dis-je d'un ton résolu, tu as raison, vous avez tous les deux raison. Pour sauver Bella, j'accepte qu'elle soit transformée, mais j'ai une condition.

-Oui, vas-y dis moi, mon fils, je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit le venin de… de James, qui la transforme. C'est ma décision et je veux l'assumer entièrement, si elle doit un jour en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce sera à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Il était surtout hors de question, que le venin de ce monstre la souille encore plus. J'étais sûr que c'est ce qu'aurais souhaité Bella, elle aurait voulu que ce soit moi qui la transforme. Maintenant, que ma décision était prise, restait le plus difficile : la pratique. Comment fallait-il que je m'y prenne ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Heureusement, Carlisle était là, et lui, savait s'y prendre.

-Tu lui as déjà donné de la morphine ? Demandai-je méthodique. Il ne faut pas qu'elle souffre, tout du moins, le moins possible.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas qu'elle dose administrer pour la transformation, il ne faut pas fatiguer son cœur. Toi, commence par aspirer le venin. Moi je m'occupe de son hémorragie, Alice peux-tu maintenir sa jambe ? Si tu ne peux pas rester dis-le moi maintenant.

-Non répondit Alice d'une voix plus assurée, Bella est mon amie et je veux l'aider. Ca va mieux, je me suis habituée à l'odeur.

**Pov Alice**

Oui, Bella était mon amie, et je savais qu'elle allait s'en sortir, enfin normalement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur quand même. Mais, je ne devais pas penser à ça, car Edward le saurait, et hésiterait.

-Et si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter Carlisle ? dit-il d'une voix angoissée.

-Tu y arriveras, Edward, j'en suis certain, j'ai confiance en toi, répondit notre père. Vas-y maintenant, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Edward s'empara de la main de Bella et la porta a sa bouche, il ferma les yeux et aspira le venin.

-Edward, arrête maintenant, c'est bon, son sang est propre.

-Tu vas y arriver, tu es fort, pensai-je pour aider mon frère. Tu dois la sauver.

A ce moment là, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il lâcha la main de Bella. Il avait une drôle d'expression dans le regard, un mélange de peur et d'envie. Il avait réussi. La première étape était finie mais c'était celle d'après que nous redoutions.

Edward regarda Carlisle, je devinais qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Au bout d'une seconde, il acquiesça et prit position au-dessus du corps, toujours immobile, de Bella. Son regard était à présent clair et concentré, il savait quoi faire, ça allait bien se passer.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais je fus étonnée de la rapidité de la chose. En moins d'une minute, Edward eût fini sa tâche. Il était méthodique, concentré, il accompagnait chaque morsure d'un léger baiser. Il savait où mordre la peau si fine de Bella, pour injecter le maximum de venin. C'était logique, plus la dose de venin injectée était importante, plus la transformation de Bella se ferait rapidement. D'abord le cou, puis le bras, le pli du coude, le poignet. D'un côté et ensuite de l'autre. Soudain il se redressa, et je vis dans ses yeux du soulagement, mais aussi une petite pointe de tristesse.

-Tu as réussi, soufflai-je

-On verra, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as été formidable, mon fils, s'enthousiasma Carlisle. Je dois t'avouer que ta technique est bien meilleure que la mienne, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

C'était sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère, et cela fonctionna. Edward se détendis et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Un sourire apparut même sur son visage.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je me sentis également très détendue, en me relevant, je vis Jasper et Emmett, debout près de nous. Ils en avaient fini avec James.

-Merci, dis-je à l'attention de mon amour.

-De rien ma belle, répondis Jasper avec un clin d'œil, tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Pov Edward**

-Je pense que ça devrait suffire, pensa Carlisle.

En entendant cette pensée de mon père, je me redressais, et, regardant Bella, je pris conscience que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais humaine, chaude. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait – car elle se réveillerait, je n'avais pas fait tout cela en vain – elle serait immortelle mais serait-elle toujours ma Bella ? Je voulais y croire, il le fallait. J'aurais tellement voulu revoir une dernière fois ses beaux yeux chocolat, cette pensée me rendis triste mais je me repris aussitôt car nous n'avions pas fini, il fallait rentrer maintenant.

Une fois debout, je me rendis compte que mes frères nous avaient rejoints, Alice était confiante et Carlisle avait l'air très fier et soulagé. Aucun de nous n'avait été blessé, c'était déjà bien, je me détendis enfin et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en entendant la pensée de Jasper.

-Bravo frangin, beau boulot, pensa-t-il tout en utilisant son don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-Il va peut-être falloir penser à rentrer, j'ai ma petite femme qui m'attend à la maison et vous savez comme moi que la patience n'est pas son fort, dit soudain Emmett, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

-En effet, répondis Carlisle, nous avons de la route, car le retour ne peut se faire qu'en voiture, vu l'état de Bella. Emmett, Jasper, occupez-vous de couvrir nos arrières, le feu semble le plus approprié dans ce cas. Edward, tu t'occupes de Bella ?

-Oui bien sûr, dis-je.

-Alice, je te charge de nous trouver une bonne voiture, rapide de préférence, continua Carlisle en souriant. Pas besoin de préciser « rapide » connaissant Alice, pensa-t-il ensuite.

Je pris délicatement Bella dans mes bras, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, on entendait toujours son cœur battre. Nous sortîmes, pendant que mes frères s'occupaient de détruire les preuves. Dans quelques minutes, cette salle de danse n'existerait plus, ravagée par un étrange incendie criminel.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Alice pour revenir avec une énorme BMW noire aux vitres teintées. Nous prîmes tous place à bord, Carlisle au volant. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, il faisait beau, une longue route nous attendait. Les trois prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles pour Bella, mais à son réveil nous ne serions plus jamais séparés, nous aurions l'éternité pour nous aimer. C'est à ce moment là que la voiture démarra et nous emmena vers notre maison, notre foyer, car à présent, Bella faisait entièrement partie de notre famille, la famille Cullen.


	3. Chap 02 : Le Réveil

**- Chapitre 2 – Le réveil -**

_Les trois prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles pour Bella, mais à son réveil nous ne serions plus jamais séparés, nous aurions l'éternité pour nous aimer. Sur cette pensée, la voiture démarra et nous emmena vers notre maison, notre foyer, car à présent, Bella faisait entièrement partie de notre famille._

**Pov Edward**

Forks. Nous arrivions enfin chez nous. Emmett nous avait lâché en route, avec comme excuse, que la voiture ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût et qu'il arriverait plus vite en courant. Mais moi, je savais qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Rosalie. La savoir seule avec Esmée à Forks, avec Victoria qui rôdait dans le coin, ne lui plaisait pas. Ces deux là ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, et de la même manière, je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans Bella.

En arrivant à la villa, Esmée nous attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Bienvenue à la maison, pensa-t-elle.

Elle était souriante et calme, Emmett avait du la rassurer en lui assurant que tout le monde allait bien. Je descendis de voiture en faisant attention à Bella, toujours dans mes bras, elle avait l'air de dormir. Esmée et Carlisle se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant presque une minute.

-Je monte déposer Bella dans ma chambre, dis-je à ma mère.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je posais mon amour sur le sofa. Hum, un lit aurait été plus approprié, il faudrait que je m'en procure un rapidement. Ainsi allongée, je l'admirais pendant quelques secondes, elle avait l'air si paisible. Carlisle avait du viser juste pour la morphine, elle ne semblait pas souffrir.

Je descendis rejoindre les membres de ma famille. Emmett et Rose étaient devant la télé, Jasper et Alice devaient être partis chasser car je ne les vis pas. Esmée vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ces bras.

-Je suis si contente que tout soit arrangé, Edward, me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

-Oui, moi aussi. J'aurais seulement préféré ne pas en arriver là pour Bella, lui répondis-je doucement.

Elle me prit par les épaules et me regarda. Elle avait toujours eu ce regard si doux, le regard d'une mère, j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je pense que sans elle, j'aurais mal tourné depuis longtemps.

-J'aime Bella comme ma propre fille dit-elle en me regardant toujours. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre toi aussi, s'il lui était arrivé malheur. Est-ce que ça va Edward ? continua-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que, j'irais beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Oui je comprends mon fils, me dit-elle avant d'embrasser ma joue.

J'eus soudain envie de me remettre au piano. Surement car je savais qu'Esmée adorait quand je jouais, et après cette embrassade maternelle, j'avais envie de lui prouver que j'allais bien, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien. Je fis courir mes doigts sur les touches, et commença par la mélodie que Bella m'avait inspirée, sa berceuse.

-Merci, pensa Esmée.

Les heures défilèrent ainsi, chacun repris ses activités. J'en profitais pour aller chasser. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, mais j'avais envie de me défouler un peu, rester à la maison sans rien faire me rendais nerveux. Avant de partir, je demandais quand même à Alice de vérifier si Bella ne se réveillerait pas pendant mon absence.

-Edward, me dit-elle, je t'ai dit et répété qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux avant deux jours. Je suis peinée de constater le peu de confiance que tu me portes, fit-elle boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, lui répondis-je en souriant, et tu le sais. J'ai confiance en toi, je voulais juste vérifier, je ne voudrais pas rater son réveil, c'est tout.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserais une telle chose se produire, fit-elle d'un air faussement outré.

Je lui répondis par un clin d'œil, et sortis rapidement de la maison. Juste avant de franchir la porte, j'eu le temps de voir mon lutin de sœur me tirer la langue.

-Je t'ai vu, lançai-je en fermant la porte.

Le temps passa et finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva. Le jour venait de se lever, une journée ensoleillée s'annonçait, c'était rare dans cette ville. J'étais au milieu d'une partie d'échec avec Emmett – la 3ème de suite, et j'avais gagné les deux premières – lorsqu'Alice déboula dans l'escalier, entraînant Jasper derrière elle. Elle d'habitude si silencieuse, elle mettait cette fois-ci un point d'honneur à marquer son arrivée.

-C'est le grand jour, fit-elle, fière d'elle. Dans une heure, nous assisterons au réveil de la nouvelle Bella.

Il s'était écoulé 70 heures depuis que j'avais mordu Bella, plus qu'une seule et je pourrais enfin la serrer dans mes bras. Carlisle ne s'était pas trompé, il fallait environ 3 jours pour que la transformation se fasse et là, le timing était parfait.

-Je monte, dis-je à ma famille, vous voulez venir ?

- Non, vas-y toi. Nous viendrons plus tard, je sais exactement quand, fit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'agenouillai à côté de Bella, qui était maintenant allongée sur l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de ma chambre, et attendis. Les minutes passèrent, puis j'entendis Alice crier, bien que cela ne fût nécessaire :

-C'est le moment, dit-elle tout en montant l'escalier, dans exactement 30 secondes elle va ouvrir les yeux.

Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne, toute la famille était là. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions tous cessé de respirer.

-15 secondes, nous informa Alice.

-Écoutes son cœur, me dit Carlisle, comme il bat vite, la transformation est bientôt achevée. Elle sera parfaite.

Le cœur de Bella effectuait ses derniers battements, encore quelques secondes et il cesserait définitivement de battre. Ça me manquerait, j'aimais entendre son pouls s'accélérer lorsque je lui souriais ou lorsque je l'embrassais. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, au moins je n'aurais plus à craindre pour sa vie à chaque fois que je la toucherais.

-Attention tout le monde, s'exclama Alice, 3…2…1, maintenant.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ? lui dis-je doucement.

[Fin du flashback]

**Pov Bella**

Que m'est-il arrivé déjà, pour que j'en vienne à me dire que je suis morte. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me rappelle – même si c'est flou - Phœnix, la salle de danse et… oh mon Dieu, et JAMES.  
Là effectivement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix : soit je suis belle et bien morte, soit je… je…

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

Cette voix. C'était son ténor. Si Edward était vivant et que je réussissais à l'entendre, c'est que j'étais vivante finalement. Ils sont arrivés à temps pour me sauver, et m'ont surement amené à l'hôpital, à moins que Carlisle se soit directement occupé de moi. Ou alors… Cette voix, c'était bien celle d'Edward, ça j'en étais sûre, mais bizarrement, elle ne correspondait pas au souvenir que j'en avais. En fait, c'était plutôt le souvenir que j'en avais qui ne lui rendait pas justice. Ce souvenir était si… flou, si lointain. Et puis, il y avait cette… impression de vide dans ma tête, comme si tout était devenu plus simple. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand tout à coup, je la sentis. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, plutôt une brûlure. Au fond de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier cette sensation que je ne connaissais pas.

Et puis soudain, je réalisais enfin : les souvenirs flous, la brûlure dans ma gorge, et puis surtout cette chaleur sur ma main. Je n'y avais pas encore prêté attention, mais une main – celle d'Edward certainement - serrait la mienne, et elle était chaude. Pas glacée comme elle aurait dû l'être, mais chaude, tiède plutôt. Ah, j'oubliais, il y avait mon cœur aussi. Il ne battait plus, et ça, ce n'était pas très normal pour une personne vivante. Soudain, résumant toutes ces choses que je venais de réaliser, je me rendis compte que je venais de formuler toutes ces pensées en un temps très bref. Entre la voix d'Edward et maintenant, il c'était écouler quoi, 1/10ème de seconde ? Waouh, j'étais devenue une super-Bella ! Donc c'était finalement arrivé… Mon souhait avait été exaucé. J'étais devenue IMMORTELLE.

Il était maintenant temps pour moi de revoir mon Amour, et comme pour répondre à sa question, j'ouvris les yeux.

-Oui, Edward, dis-je d'une voix bizarre, je t'ai entendu.


	4. Chap 03 : Adaptation

_Un grand merci à toutes celle qui ont commencé à lire mon histoire, c'est ma 1ère et j'espère qu'elle vous plait ;)_

_Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyée une review : continuez comme ça !!!_

_Voilà le chapitre 03, beaucoup plus long que le 02 et une fin.... vous verrez bien ;)_

_J'attends vos commentaires et vos review ^^_

_La suite est en cours d'écriture_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzz Aly._

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 – Adaptation -**

_Il était maintenant temps pour moi de revoir mon Amour, et comme pour répondre à sa question, j'ouvris les yeux._

_-Oui, Edward, dis-je d'une voix bizarre, je t'ai entendu._

**Pov Bella**

La 1ère chose que mes nouveaux yeux virent fut le blanc du plafond. Puis je me tournai vers Edward, j'avais tant de questions à lui poser.

-Bella, me dit-il comment te sens-tu ?

-Edward, c'est bien toi ? Tu es bien vivant, je ne rêve pas ? lui répondis-je, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Oui, mon Amour c'est bien moi, me dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis tellement désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, continua-t-il, et cette fois son sourire avait complètement disparu, laissant place à un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Te pardonner ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, non ? Je devrais te remercier plutôt.

-Oui, nous t'avons sauvée…mais à quel prix, murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'air si triste, si…malheureux. Je ne comprenais pas, soudain je pris conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls et que toute la famille était là. Je levai les yeux vers eux. Ils avaient tous l'air anxieux, Jasper était même protecteur, devant Alice. Bizarre, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient… peur de moi. D'un coup, un violent sentiment de rejet s'empara de moi. Qu'étais-je devenue pour que six vampires matures aient peur de moi ? Je m'assis brutalement en prenant mes genoux dans mes bras, il fallait que je me maîtrise, je devais me calmer. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration, en fermant les yeux. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

-Elle va se calmer, dit soudain Edward, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Edward regardait en direction de son frère, Jasper, puis, se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Bella, calmes-toi mon Amour, me dit-il. Nous t'avons ramenée chez nous, tu ne risques plus rien. James ne t'ennuiera plus.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras. Je fus soulagée, Edward ne me rejetait pas, lui et c'était ça le plus important. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma joue contre la sienne. C'était tellement agréable, il n'y avait plus de différence de température entre nous, il n'y avait plus de différence du tout d'ailleurs, nous étions tout les deux des vampires maintenant.

-Aïe, Bella, se plaignit-il, tu serres trop fort Chérie. Je crois que tu es plus forte que moi maintenant, continua-t-il amusé cette fois.

-Oups, désolée, fis-je en le lâchant.

Nous nous regardâmes, et éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Cela faisait du bien de rire, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. A priori, je n'étais pas la seule, car les autres se mirent également à rire. J'eus alors envie de les serrer dans mes bras, d'un bond je sautais sur mes pieds. A présent, j'étais face à eux, face à ma nouvelle famille.

- Merci, leur dis-je simplement. Merci à vous tous.

Ce fut Carlisle qui s'avança en premier, puis Esmée.

-Mais de rien Bella, c'est notre faute ce qui est arrivé, nous n'avons pas été assez prudents, dit-il de sa voix douce et chaude. Pardonnes-nous s'il te plait.

-Ma chérie, me dit Esmée, tu es magnifique, je suis si contente qui tu ailles bien. Bienvenue dans la famille, même si tu en as toujours fait partie pour moi.

-Merci à vous deux, répondis-je, en serrant Esmée dans mes bras. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, Carlisle, je vous dois tellement.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Alice, elle affichait un large sourire et s'avança vers moi. Je lui souris en retour. Mais au lieu de me prendre dans ses bras elle les croisa sur sa poitrine et prit un air affligé.

-Bella… Ca ne vas pas du tout, tu t'es regardée ? dit-elle d'un drôle de ton. Tu ne ressemble à rien ma pauvre, il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de toi, continua-t-elle, et cette fois avec un grand sourire.

Je jetais un œil sur ma tenue, et en effet, je faisais peine à voir. Mon jean était déchiré de haut en bas, dévoilant ma jambe, heureusement je ne pouvais plus rougir, car sinon je serais devenue rouge comme une pivoine. En haut, ce n'était guère mieux, mon t-shirt était troué par endroit, et plein de sang. Remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je m'aperçus également que ceux-ci étaient dans un état pas très enviable.

-Tu as raison, je suis horrible, dis-je en lui souriant. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Et de nouveaux vêtements, s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te trouver ce qu'il te faut, dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je venais de retrouver ma meilleure amie, maintenant nous serions inséparables. Je commençais à vraiment bien aimer ma nouvelle vie.

-Nous allons vous laisser seuls, souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Elle sortit de la pièce emmenant Jasper avec elle. Carlisle et Esmée les suivirent également.

-Tu m'aurais drôlement manquée toi, si l'autre abruti t'avait zigouillée, s'exclama Emmett en me prenant dans ses énormes bras et en me soulevant comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume.

-Merci Emmett, lui répondis-je en rigolant. Peux-tu me reposer par terre maintenant, s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécuta et sorti de la pièce.

-EMMETT !!! Garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plait, grogna Edward.

-Ok, ok, frangin, répondit le géant tout en rigolant.

Il ne restait plus que Rosalie, elle avança d'un pas, tendit la main puis la laissa finalement retomber.

-Contente que tu ailles bien Bella, me dit-elle. Je voulais aussi… m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi depuis que l'on se connait. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Je n'en revenais pas, Rosalie, me demandant de lui pardonner. Edward lui aurait-il demandé de le faire ? Dans tous les cas, j'appréciais la démarche. Peut-être que nos relations allaient s'améliorer maintenant que j'étais comme elle, enfin en beaucoup moins jolie bien sûr.

-Merci Rosalie, répondis-je chaudement. Et, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je comprends tout à fait et je te pardonne, bien sûr.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de se retourner. Je vous laisse maintenant, vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous dire.

Enfin seuls. Nous étions enfin seuls, Edward et moi. Je fermais les yeux et inspirait profondément, avant de me retourner vers lui. Il était assis sur le lit à présent, et me regardait avec son sourire en coin que j'adorais. Il était vraiment parfait. Maintenant, je pouvais le voir vraiment tel qu'il était et je ne pus retenir un sourire en songeant que cet être si parfait m'était destiné. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer maintenant.

**Pov Edward**

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ? lui dis-je doucement.

-Oui Edward, je t'ai entendu, me répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement différente de sa voix d'avant.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, mais ne me regarda pas tout de suite, elle devait être si perdue. Elle fixa le plafond, puis se tourna enfin vers moi.

-Bella, lui dis-je doucement. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Edward, c'est bien toi ? Tu es bien vivant, je ne rêve pas ? me répondit-elle.

-Oui, mon Amour c'est bien moi, dis-je, en me forçant à sourire. Je suis tellement désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Cette fois, je ne pus conserver mon sourire. Le souvenir de ce que je lui avais fait refit surface et la tristesse me submergea. Mais je devais être fort pour elle, elle ne devait rien soupçonner, il ne fallait pas la contrarier.

-Te pardonner ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, non ? Je devrais te remercier plutôt.

-Oui, nous t'avons sauvée…mais à quel prix, murmurais-je en essayant de lui cacher mon désarroi.

Soudain, elle eut une réaction bizarre, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et parut désorientée.

-Edward, fais attention, pensa jasper. Elle vient de changer d'état d'esprit, elle est inquiète et angoissée, je vais…

--Elle va se calmer répondis-je sèchement.

Après avoir adressé un regard d'excuse à jasper, je tentai de calmer Bella, puis la pris finalement dans mes bras. Cela fonctionna car elle me serra fort elle aussi, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle ne mesurait pas encore toute sa force de vampire nouveau-né.

Je me sentais mieux. Bella remercia tout le monde de l'avoir sauvée et mes parents, Alice et Emmett la prirent dans leurs bras avant de quitter ma chambre.

-Allez tout le monde dehors, les tourtereaux ont besoin d'intimité, pensa Emmett, en sortant. On ne devrait pas les revoir avant plusieurs heures…

-EMMETT !!! Garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plait, grondai-je.

Seuls Jasper et Rosalie furent plus distants, Rosalie demanda à Bella de l'excuser de son comportement, ce qui me fit très plaisir. Une fois la porte refermée, nous étions enfin seuls. Je ne l'avais pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et là je l'avais pour moi tout seul. Enfin. Je sentis le désir monter en moi, j'avais besoin de la toucher et surtout de l'embrasser. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés. Lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, tout en elle m'attirait, son parfum, sa beauté mais surtout son sang. Maintenant tout serait différent, je n'aurais plus besoin de me retenir, nous allions pouvoir profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Elle se retourna enfin face à moi, je lui fis mon sourire en coin qui la faisait rougir lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle avança vers moi et posa sa main – qui n'était plus brûlante désormais – sur ma joue. C'était si agréable, que je frissonnai sous sa caresse. Elle posa ensuite doucement son pouce sur ma lèvre supérieure et en dessina le contour, puis fit de même sur ma lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, et me levai d'un coup. J'emprisonnai son visage dans mes deux mains et colla mes lèvres aux siennes. C'était si différent. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de dangers. Nos lèvres se caressèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, quand brusquement, elle interrompit notre baiser en me repoussant. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement, ce qui parut lui plaire car elle rigola doucement.

-Edward, s'il te plait, commença-t-elle, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oui mon Amour, vas-y, je t'écoute, lui répondis-je, inquiet de tant de sérieux.

**Pov Bella**

Je ne pus résister à son sourire, mon corps tout entier le réclamait. Le désir et le besoin de le toucher m'envahirent. Je m'approchai de lui sans le quitter des yeux, pas vraiment consciente de ce que je faisais, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Je caressai doucement sa joue avec ma main, ce qui le fit frémir. Hum, j'aimais ça, c'était plutôt l'inverse dans ma vie d'avant, savoir que je pouvais lui faire autant d'effet était vraiment plaisant. Je continuai en caressant sa lèvre supérieure, puis sa lèvre inférieure. Elles étaient si douces, si lisses… si parfaites.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il se releva, prit mon visage dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser fut intense car cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés, mais en même temps très chaste car nos bouches restèrent closes. Je pris l'initiative d'interrompre notre baiser quand une question me vint à l'esprit.

-Edward, s'il te plait, je dois te dire quelque chose, lui dis-je, d'un ton sérieux.

-Oui mon Amour, vas-y je t'écoute, me répondit-il, surpris.

-Voilà, je voulais savoir comment tu vivais le fait que je sois une immortelle comme toi désormais, dis-je, nerveuse.

-Tu veux parler du fait, que je sois arrivé trop tard pour éviter qu'il te morde ? murmura-t-il. Ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai été trop sûr de moi, et par ma faute tu as été blessée, continua-t-il, amer.

-Edward, arrête ça, s'il te plait, le réprimandais-je. Le seul responsable c'est James, pas toi. Je sais que, s'il y avait eu la moindre chance que je m'en sorte, tu aurais tout fait pour ça…

-Bella, Je… me coupa-t-il.

-Attends, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Edward, continuai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, je sais que ma transformation était le seul moyen de me sauver, et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Ok ?

-Bella, il faut que tu saches que…

Il paraissait songeur tout à coup, et fuyait mon regard. Il soupira, et son sourire revint.

-Bella, Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie. Et je suis heureux, finalement, que tu sois toi aussi une immortelle, car nous ne serons plus jamais séparés maintenant.

-Merci Edward, c'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Et au fait, moi aussi je t'aime, lui dis-je d'un air coquin.

Sur ces paroles, je le poussai sur le lit et m'installai sur lui. Nous reprîmes notre baiser là où je l'avais arrêté quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui stoppa notre étreinte, il prit un peu de recul pour me regarder et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es si belle, ma Bella, me dit-il. Tu l'as toujours été, mais maintenant, c'est encore plus vrai.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus me faire rougir maintenant, alors pas la peine de me flatter, répondis-je en souriant.

J'allais reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut, lorsque soudain il écarquilla les yeux.

-Quel nul je fais, s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il Edward ?

-Tes yeux. Tu dois être assoiffée, tu n'as pas trop mal ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là mais le feu dans ma gorge était toujours présent. Et maintenant, que j'en étais consciente, je n'avais qu'une envie : me nourrir. J'avais toujours voulu voir comment Edward chassait, et bien ça allait être le moment.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, dis-je en mettant une main sur ma gorge, je ne serais pas contre un ou deux petits pumas.

-Désolé de te décevoir ma chérie, mais les pumas ne seront pas au programme aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle que tu as à peine une heure.

-Flute ! dis-je en faisant la moue.

Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que je lui sourisse. Je ne pouvais pas résister quand il me regardait comme ça, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui pris la main pour sortir de la chambre.

-Au fait, dis-moi, depuis quand tu as un lit toi ? demandais-je soudain.

-Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être plus sympa d'avoir un lit, au cas où tu aurais envie de faire des galipettes, répondit-il d'une voix coquine.

-Peux-tu m'indiquer la salle de bain s'il te plait, je ne suis pas du tout présentable, dis-je en changeant de sujet volontairement.

Il ne fut pas dupe, et sourit en me répondant :

-Je t'accompagne… C'est là, me dit-il en désignant une porte fermée. Aurais-tu besoin de moi, par hasard ?

-Euh non, c'est bon merci, répondis-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Dommage, on aurait pu… fit-il en me prenant par la taille et en me collant à son torse.

Ah c'était donc ça ! Monsieur voulait faire un câlin sous la douche, hum, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas, mais je devais me nourrir avant. On aurait plein d'autres occasions d'essayer la douche.

-Toi, tu descends rejoindre ta famille, lui dis-je fermement, en le repoussant de mes deux mains, et moi je prends ma douche.

-Pfff, tu n'es pas marrante, tu sais, soupira-t-il, je t'obéis uniquement parce que tu dois aller chasser, ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte la prochaine fois, mon amour.

-J'y compte bien, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil, avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

**Pov Edward**

Bella s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Après les évènements de ces derniers jours, elle l'avait bien méritée. Je descendis donc au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre les autres.

-Carlisle, je peux-te parler ? demandai-je à mon père.

-Oui bien sûr Fils, répondit-il. Un problème avec Bella ?

-Non, tout va bien pour l'instant. Elle prend sa douche.

-J'aurais été à ta place, pensa Emmett, je ne l'aurais pas laissée la prendre toute seule.

Celui-là, il ne changera donc jamais, je réussis cependant à l'ignorer, et me concentrai sur Carlisle.

-Penses-tu que sa réaction soit normale, commençais-je, elle n'a pas trop l'air perdu. Elle avait même oublié sa soif, elle n'est pas si désorientée en fin de compte.

-Je pense que Bella est différente de la plupart d'entre nous, dit-il, du fait de son intention de devenir immortelle. Tu sais comme moi, qu'elle voulait devenir comme nous et peut-être que cette prise de décision, rend le processus plus facile. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, donc fais attention quand même.

-Tu as sûrement raison, acquiesçais-je, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je continue à être sur mes gardes, je ne voudrais pas qu'un accident arrive, elle s'en voudrait tellement.

En attendant ma Bella je me mis au piano, je commençai à jouer sa berceuse en sachant qu'elle l'entendait grâce à sa nouvelle super-audition. Soudain, Alice monta à l'étage, je savais qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis qu'elle avait quittée ma chambre, je la soupçonnais même d'avoir déjà préparé les vêtements qu'elle voulait faire porter à Bella. Là-dessus au moins, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, Alice avait très bon goût, j'étais donc plutôt pressé de voir ce que cela donnerait.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Telle une déesse, elle apparut en haut de l'escalier, elle portait un t-shirt bleu à manches courtes qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et s'évasait au niveau de sa taille et, un jean foncé taille basse et moulant, ce qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines. Les bottes, qu'elle portait pour compléter sa tenue, ne me semblèrent pas appropriées pour une partie de chasse, vu la hauteur des talons, mais bon… elle ne devait plus être si maladroite normalement.

Elle descendit l'escalier rapidement – sans tomber – et vint me rejoindre au piano. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, pendant que je finissais mon morceau.

**Pov Bella**

Une bonne douche me fit vraiment du bien, je me sentais beaucoup plus détendue. Des notes de musique montèrent jusqu'à moi, et je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître mon morceau, ma berceuse. Edward jouait pour moi, c'était sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait hâte de me retrouver. J'allais appeler Alice lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Bella, c'est moi, dit-elle, aurais-tu besoin de mes services par hasard ?

-Euh oui justement j'allais t'appeler, répondis-je, en rigolant.

-Je le sais ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, continua-t-elle, en entrant les bras chargés de vêtements.

Je redoutais un peu ce moment mais fus finalement, agréablement surprise qu'elle me propose un choix de tenues, plutôt que de m'en imposer une seule. Je m'habillai rapidement, sécha mes cheveux et fis une pause devant le miroir. J'étais plutôt contente de mon choix, mais quelque chose me fit grimacer : mes yeux. Ils étaient rouge écarlate.

-Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que mes iris deviennent comme les vôtres, demandais-je à Alice, en faisant la moue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'ici quelques mois ça devrait être bon, me répondit-elle en souriant.

-Comment me trouves-tu ? dis-je, ensuite en changeant de sujet.

-Tu es parfaite, il va en être… béat d'admiration, affirma-t-elle après une brève pause.

-Dans ce cas allons-y, dis-je, plus sûre de moi.

J'eus tout de même un moment d'hésitation en haut de l'escalier. Mais lorsque les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens, je me sentis rassurée et heureuse car Alice ne s'était pas trompée. Il me détailla de haut en bas et l'or de ses yeux parut se liquéfier de désir, je descendis rapidement le rejoindre pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-C'est magnifique, Edward, soufflais-je, quand il eut fini de jouer. C'est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

-Pas autant que toi mon amour, répondit-il en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, tu es tout simplement splendide.

-Elle aurait pu l'être encore dix fois plus, si elle n'avait pas choisi une tenue si… ordinaire, marmonna Alice, dans son coin.

A ces mots, nous nous regardâmes et rîmes ensemble, Alice était tout simplement irrésistible lorsqu'elle faisait sa tête de lutin déprimé.

-Moi, je la trouve parfaite cette tenue, lança Edward à l'attention de sa sœur.

Alice se retourna vers son frère et, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était contrariée, lui tira la langue.

-Ne soit pas fâchée, Alice, la suppliai-je, je te promets que tu pourras jouer à la Barbie avec moi plus tard, une fois que j'aurais chassé.

-Merci, merci, merci Bella ! cria-t-elle ravie, en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais, me souffla Edward.

-Oui, je sais, lui répondis-je. Ta sœur est mon amie et j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

Carlisle sortit de son bureau et descendit nous rejoindre.

-Ça t'embête, si je parle quelques minutes à Carlisle seule à seul, demandais-je à Edward.

-Non, s'étonna-t-il de ma question soudaine. Mais tu sais que, si tu as besoin de parler, de n'importe quoi, je suis là, je peux… tout entendre, murmura-t-il inquiet.

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je en comprenant que je l'avais blessé. Tu n'y es pas du tout, je veux juste parler à Carlisle de ma transformation, de se que j'ai ressenti. Je pense que ça pourrait l'intéresser.

Il me sourit, toutes traces d'inquiétude à présent disparues. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Carlisle.

-Bella, tu as l'air radieux, me dit-il. Tu te sens prête à aller chasser ?

-Merci, répondis-je. En fait, Carlisle, je souhaiterais vous parler quelques minutes, si vous êtes d'accord.

-Oui, avec plaisir Bella, acquiesça-t-il. Veux-tu que nous montions dans mon bureau ?

-Le jardin plutôt, repris-je, je n'ai pas mis les pieds dehors depuis mon réveil.

-Comme tu veux, je te suis, fit-il en me laissant passer la première.

Nous marchâmes en silence un moment, puis, je m'assis sur un rocher, Carlisle attendait que je prenne la parole.

-Je voulais vous parler de ma transformation, commençais-je d'une voix mal assurée. En fait, j'aurais surtout souhaité que vous me résumiez ce qu'il c'est passé dans la salle de danse car je ne me souviens de rien.

-Tu souhaites m'en parler à moi, car tu ne veux pas faire souffrir Edward, je suppose, dit-il simplement.

J'acquiesçai, il était trop tôt pour parler de ça avec Edward, je sentais bien qu'il s'en voulait toujours, malgré qu'il n'y soit pour rien.

-Dis-moi quels sont tes derniers souvenirs et je comblerais les blancs, fit-il doucement.

-Je me souviens que James m'a mordue, commençais-je en rassemblant mes souvenirs, et ensuite je crois avoir vaguement entendu la voix d'Edward et puis c'est le trou noir. J'ai repris conscience peu de temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux en fait. J'ai reconnu sa voix puis plus rien n'avait d'importance, la douleur, la brûlure dans ma gorge.

-La douleur ? me coupa-t-il. Tu te souviens avoir eu mal, hum, pourtant la morphine aurait du suffire, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

-En fait, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, et il m'était impossible de bouger ou de crier, j'étais comme prisonnière à l'intérieur de mon propre corps.

-Désolé Bella, s'excusa-t-il soudain, je pensais vraiment que la morphine t'aiderait et que tu ne souffrirais pas, il semble que rien ne puisse soulager la souffrance due à la transformation finalement. Après tout, c'est peut-être le prix à payer pour devenir immortel, ironisa-t-il.

-Trois jours de douleur contre l'éternité, lâchai-je.

-Je pense qu'Edward a pris la bonne décision te concernant, reprit-il, je lui ai laissé le choix, tout en lui conseillant de laisser le venin agir. Pour moi, c'était ta meilleure chance.

-Je vous dois tellement… à tous.

-Il était très déterminé, tu sais, dit-il fièrement, il a réussi à aspirer le venin de James et à procéder à ta transformation sans aucune aide de ma part. Ne t'inquiète pas, les remords qu'il éprouve s'effaceront avec le temps.

La dernière phrase de Carlisle me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Ainsi, Edward m'avait transformé lui-même. Il avait voulu me le dire, mais… je ne l'avais pas laissé finir. Quelle idiote ! Je comprenais mieux maintenant, pourquoi il avait semblé si triste lorsque je lui avais affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Je l'avais blessé.

À cette pensée, un violent sentiment de dégout envers moi-même s'empara de moi. J'avais blessé Edward, j'avais blessé l'homme que j'aimais. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, qu'avais-je fait ? Je le savais depuis notre rencontre que je ne le méritais pas. Aucune excuse ne pourrait réparer ce que j'avais fait… Il fallait que…je parte.

Bella, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Carlisle. Mais je ne l'entendais plus.

Je me redressai tout à coup, lançai un regard d'excuse à Carlisle qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, et partis en courant vers les bois, sans me retourner.

* * *

_Ahahah, j'ai décidé que j'aimais bien les fins de chapitres sadiques na! (hein Drinou ^^)_

_si elle est pas assez sadique : ça peut s'arranger lol_

_Partira, partira pas ? la suite au prochain chapitre :)_

_Lachez-vous sur le bouton vert !!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chap 04 : Première Chasse

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez pleins de review j'adore ça ^^_

_j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre _

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 – Première Chasse -**

_Aucune excuse ne pourrait réparer ce que j'avais fait… Il fallait que…je parte._

_Bella, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Carlisle. Mais je ne l'entendais plus._

_Je me redressai tout à coup, lançai un regard d'excuse à Carlisle qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, et partis en courant vers les bois, sans me retourner._

**Pov Edward**

Je regardai Bella et Carlisle sortir, me forçant à ne pas espionner les pensées de mon père. Pourquoi Bella ne voulait-elle pas se confier à moi ? Ce n'était sûrement rien, je me faisais des films.

-Alice ? lui demandai-je, sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle, ils vont discuter, c'est tout.

-Merci, répondis-je, rassuré.

Je me mis devant la télé avec Emmett, il regardait un match de baseball.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu ne l'es pas tuée, tu sais, pensa Emmett, on s'amuse bien avec elle, c'est vraiment une chouette fille.

-Oui, tu as raison, elle est vraiment chouette, répondis-je en souriant. Et je l'aime vraiment, je serais prêt à tout pour elle.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, frangin, continua-t-il à voix haute, en regardant vers Rosalie.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent quand, tout à coup, je me figeai. J'entendis une pensée. Ça ne venait pas de l'intérieur de la maison, mais du jardin. C'était Carlisle.

-NON Carlisle ! hurlai-je, même si je savais que c'était trop tard.

-Edward, gémit Alice, c'est Bella… elle s'en va !

-Jasper, Emmett, dis-je à mes frères. Dans le jardin, vite, il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Que ce passe-t-il Edward, me demanda Jasper.

-Carlisle a révélé à Bella que c'était moi qui l'avait transformée, expliquais-je, elle n'était pas au courant, je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer.

-Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, paniqua Alice, elle veut partir, je l'ai vue courir à travers bois, sans but.

-On aurait du être plus prudent, grommela Jasper, les nouveau-nés sont très susceptibles et imprévisibles.

-Il faut absolument la rattraper, râlais-je. Carlisle, que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, je lui parlais quand soudain, elle a paniquée et s'est enfuie.

-Je vais à sa poursuite, dis-je. Jasper, Emmett, venez avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous sur ce coup là.

-Bella ne savait pas qu'Edward l'avait transformée, souligna Alice à Carlisle. Elle pense qu'elle lui a fait du mal.

-Désolé Edward, s'excusa-t-il, je pensais que…

-Je sais, avouais-je, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû lui dire.

Le principal maintenant était de la retrouver, elle devait être perdue. Les réactions des nouveau-nés pouvaient être très violentes, Jasper nous avait prévenus. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais, suivant la trace olfactive, laissée par Bella.

Nous courrions ainsi depuis dix bonnes minutes, quand soudain je m'arrêtai et fis signe à mes frères d'en faire autant. Je la vis, elle était à quelques mètres de nous, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Vas-y seul, me chuchota Jasper.

-Ok ça marche, répondis-je. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la calmer.

Elle nous avait forcément entendus mais, elle ne bougea pas. J'avançai de quelques pas vers elle, paumes en avant comme pour lui montrer que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

-Bella, mon amour, tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je doucement.

-Vas-t-en, grogna-t-elle sans lever la tête. Allez-vous-en tous les trois !

-Fais attention Edward, pensa Jasper, elle n'arrive pas à gérer ses émotions, il faut qu'elle se calme.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et fis un pas de plus vers Bella.

-Mon amour… je suis désolé, j'aurais du…

-Tu es désolé ? aboya-t-elle. Arrête d'être tout le temps désolé Edward, c'est fatigant.

-Parle-moi s'il te plait. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

-Tu veux que je te pardonne… mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Edward !

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère alors ? lui demandai-je, à cours d'arguments.

Entendant cette phrase, elle leva la tête vers moi et vrilla ses yeux aux miens. Que pouvait-elle penser, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la seule à être immunisée contre mon don.

**Pov Bella**

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère alors ? me demanda-t-il tristement.

À ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la tête vers lui. Je fixai ses yeux à la recherche de ce que j'avais cru entendre dans sa voix. Ce que j'y vis renforça encore plus le dégout que je ressentais envers moi-même. Edward était triste. A cause de moi. Encore une fois.

Je venais une nouvelle fois de le blesser. Il pensait que j'étais en colère contre lui, alors que c'était contre moi que j'étais furieuse.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, murmurais-je.

-Contre qui alors ? continua-t-il compatissant.

-Contre qui ? explosai-je tout à coup. Mais contre moi bien sûr. Je me déteste Edward, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu n'aurais jamais du me sauver, je ne le mérite pas, continuais-je dans un sanglot sans larmes. Arrête avec ta compassion, je n'en veux pas.

Mes émotions avaient pris le contrôle de mon corps tout entier. Je m'étais levée sans même m'en rendre compte et je faisais maintenant face à Edward, les poings serrés, quand soudain mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je m'écroulai au sol. Il en profita pour franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et me pris fermement dans ses bras.

-Non ! Jazz, gronda-t-il, en se tournant vers Jasper. Laisse-moi régler ça, s'il te plait !

Jasper ne bougea pas, pourtant je sentis une vague de calme s'insinuer en moi. Il utilisait son don pour me calmer. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Je vis rouge et sous l'effet de la colère, mes muscles se contractèrent pour bondir, mais je sentis Edward m'enserrer dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi, sifflai-je.

-Non Bella, il faut que tu te reprennes, me répondit-il d'un ton ferme. Jasper veut juste t'aider, il t'aime, tout comme moi. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te blesses.

-LÂCHE-MOI Edward, répétais-je en essayant de me contenir. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est TOI qui risquerais d'être blessé… et je ne voudrais pas en arriver là.

Je sentais à nouveau le nuage de calme m'envahir. Je mis mes deux mains sur le torse d'Edward pour essayer de me dégager de son emprise et poussai de toute mes forces. Oups, toute ma force n'était peut-être pas nécessaire finalement car Edward fut propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa sur un tronc d'arbre, le brisant net.

-Edward ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne voulais pas…

-Waouh, mais tu es devenue super-forte ! s'esclaffa soudain Emmett.

Je le regardais surprise. Je venais d'envoyer son frère s'écraser sur un arbre, et il trouvait le moyen de se marrer. Cela eut au moins le mérite de me détendre, et cette fois, Jasper n'y était pour rien.

Oubliant Emmett, je me concentrai de nouveau sur Edward :

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je hésitante.

-Oui, ça peut aller, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Par contre, je ne dirais pas la même chose pour ce pauvre arbre.

Bizarrement, je me sentais vraiment mieux, je ne ressentais plus de colère. Libérer momentanément ma force, m'avait aussi libérer de ma rage, que je trouvais à présent totalement disproportionnée.

Edward me regarda, tout en frottant sa chemise pour enlever les débris de bois, et me sourit. Je me sentais honteuse et gênée de ce que je venais de lui faire.

-Excuse-moi Edward. Je…

-Tu es désolée, je parie, me coupa-t-il amusé.

-Oui, horriblement même. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu…

-Tu as juste eu la réaction d'un vampire nouveau-né, Bella, m'expliqua Jasper, qui c'était approché. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux…

-Oui en effet, je me sens mieux, le rassurai-je. C'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider, je m'en veux vraiment pour tout ça.

- Veux-tu nous en parler ? me demanda Edward. Sais-tu ce qui à déclencher ta colère ?

Je me sentis un peu bête, lorsque je réalisais ce qui m'avait mise dans un tel état. Je pris enfin conscience de ce que Carlisle m'avait révélé et qui m'avait bouleversée. L'élément déclencheur. Ainsi, c'était Edward qui m'avait mordue, c'était son venin qui m'avait transformée. C'était mon vœu le plus cher depuis que j'en étais tombée amoureuse, et il l'avait exaucé. Et en remerciement, je l'envoyais se fracasser contre un arbre, pas terrible comme réaction. Ma résolution était prise : il fallait que je me fasse pardonner… et je savais déjà comment j'allais m'y prendre.

-Carlisle m'a appris pour Phœnix, dis-je, et je me suis sentie si mal de t'avoir blessé.

-De m'avoir blessé ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je pensais que, seul James m'avait mordue, et je t'ai dit que tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu voulais me le dire, mais… je ne t'ai pas laissé finir.

-Et bien, fit-il soulagé, c'est ce qui s'appelle un joli quiproquo.

Il me regarda, ses yeux avaient perdu toutes traces de tristesse, et avaient retrouvé leur belle couleur topaze que j'aimais tant.

-En tout cas, à présent c'est toi qui devra faire attention à moi, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton léger, tu es bien plus forte que moi maintenant.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, et posa ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et parut heureux de ce contact, quand il les rouvrit, il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla à lui. Il ne m'en voulait pas à priori, mais il faudrait que nous ayons une vraie discussion seul à seule, pour que je puisse m'amender.

-Jasper, tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison pour rassurer les autres, dit Edward en me prenant par la main.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit-il, Carlisle doit-être mortifié. Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, reprit Edward, avec un grand sourire. Bella doit apprendre à chasser, et…

Soudain, nous tournâmes tous les quatre la tête dans la même direction, exactement au même moment. Je portai ma main à ma gorge, la brûlure venait de se réveiller. Une odeur que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'attirait instinctivement, nous chatouilla les narines.

-Un groupe d'élan, si je ne me trompe pas, dit Edward.

-Ouais, ça va être marrant, répondit Emmett en me regardant. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde.

-Amusez-vous bien alors, nous dit Jasper, avant de partir en courant en direction de la villa.

-As-tu senti cette odeur toi aussi ? me demanda Edward.

-Oui, et… j'ai soif, répondis-je, en lui souriant.

-Allons-y alors ! Concentre-toi sur ton odorat, pour les localiser.

-Laisse-toi aller, tu vas voir c'est facile, m'encouragea Emmett.

Facile. Nouveau surtout, enfin pour moi. Me concentrer sur mon odorat, ça je pouvais le faire. Je fermai les yeux afin de me focaliser uniquement sur ce que je sentais. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et … rien. L'odeur c'était dissipée et je n'étais pas plus avancée.

-Désolée, je ne sens plus rien, boudai-je.

-Suis ton instinct, concentre-toi sur les bruits qui nous entourent, me dit-il patiemment.

-Ok je vais essayer.

Je devais y arriver, sinon Emmett se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je me concentrais à nouveau, mais cette fois, sur les sons. Je perçus des bruits de martèlements qui s'éloignaient, je fis quelques pas vers les bruits puis sentis à nouveau l'odeur et ma gorge se remit à me brûler. Je regardais Edward pour savoir ce que je devais faire, il acquiesça de la tête et je partis en courant à travers les bois. Je comprenais maintenant, pourquoi les Cullen aimaient à ce point la vitesse, c'était vraiment grisant. En très peu de temps, nous parvînmes à l'endroit où le groupe d'élans c'était arrêté pour se désaltérer.

-Arrête-toi là, Bella, me dit-il soudain.

Je stoppais net. Nos proies n'étaient pas encore visibles, mais leur odeur était si forte que je devinais qu'elles n'étaient plus très loin.

-Je prends le plus gros, dit Emmett, déjà à l'affût. Ça ne vaut pas un bon grizzly, mais je m'en contenterai pour cette fois.

-Regarde nous faire et suis ton instinct, me chuchota Edward.

Finalement ce ne fut pas si compliqué que je l'avais cru. Après qu'Edward et Emmett m'aient montré la marche à suivre en attrapant les deux plus gros mâles, mon instinct fit le reste. J'inspirais un grand coup, et me lançai. J'attrapai une jeune femelle, que je vidai entièrement, et quand j'eus fini, je me rendis compte que les garçons étaient en train de me regarder, hilares.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? leur demandai-je en m'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

-Regarde-toi mon Amour, me répondit Edward, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

-C'était vraiment très drôle, tu sais, ajouta Emmett, toujours hilare, j'ai vraiment bien fait de rester, ça valait le coup d'œil.

Mes mains étaient salies d'un mélange de sang, de poils et de terre, quant à mes vêtements, ils étaient…hum…comment dire, dans un piteux état. Regardant les garçons d'une mine boudeuse, je notai que leurs vêtements étaient, contrairement aux miens, parfaitement propres. Même la chemise claire d'Edward, n'avait pas la moindre trace de sang.

-Alice va me tuer, gémis-je, tout en essayant d'enlever la terre de mes vêtements.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me rassura Edward, de toute façon Alice ne tolère guère que l'on porte la même tenue plusieurs fois.

-Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous salir ?

-L'habitude, ma chérie, l'habitude.

-Le talent, tu veux dire, répliqua Emmett, l'air faussement outré.

Nous rîmes tous les trois de bon cœur. Cela faisait du bien, je me sentais vraiment bien maintenant que ma soif avait été étanchée.

-On fait la course ? demandai-je, subitement.

-Ok, firent-ils, d'une seule voix.

Nous nous mîmes à courir à travers bois, j'avais une légère avance, mais Edward me talonnait de près. Emmett était sans aucun doute le plus fort du clan Cullen, mais aucun d'eux n'était aussi rapide qu'Edward. La villa était déjà en vue, j'étais toujours en tête, bien que je soupçonne fortement Edward de m'avoir laissée gagner pour éviter de me contrarier. En entrant dans la maison, Rosalie nous attendait.

**Pov Edward**

-On fait la course ? demanda Bella subitement.

-Ok, fis-je, en même temps qu'Emmett.

Au départ, je ne forçai pas mon allure afin de laisser Bella devant. Puis, je me rendis compte que même en étant au maximum de ma vitesse, elle me surpassait quand même. Plus forte que moi, et maintenant…plus rapide. Mon orgueil de mâle, en prenait un coup, même si je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa, qui était relativement calme, à vrai dire je ne perçus que les pensées de Rosalie.

-Vous voilà enfin, nous dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte.

-Salut ma douce, roucoula Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-Monte te changer, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Où sont les autres ? lui demandais-je, pendant qu'Emmett filait à l'étage.

-Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chassés dans la forêt d'Olympic, et Alice et jasper avaient des courses à faire, répondit-elle à l'intention de Bella. On vous laisse la maison pour quelques heures, pensa-t-elle, Jasper nous a dit que vous auriez besoin d'être seuls.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

Bella me regarda, mais ne parut pas trop surprise. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, de m'entendre répondre aux pensées de ma famille. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules en attendant qu'Emmett revienne. Nous serions seuls pour plusieurs heures, Bella et moi, et j'avais une petite idée de comment nous pourrions nous occuper.

-Me voilà ma Rose, dit Emmett à sa moitié. Je te suis.

-C'est parti alors, répondit-elle en lui souriant. C'est moi qui conduis et on prend ma voiture.

Rosalie. Cette fille était une contradiction à elle seule. Elle se préoccupait beaucoup trop de son image à mon goût mais d'un autre côté elle adorait la mécanique et les belles voitures sportives. En la voyant, personne n'irait penser que c'était elle qui s'occupait de l'entretien de toutes les voitures de la famille Cullen. Je les regardais partir - Rosalie au volant de sa BMW rouge – tout en réalisant que nous étions enfin seuls.

-Que veux-tu faire de ces quelques heures de tranquillité ? demandai-je à Bella en fermant la porte de la maison.

-Nous pourrions monter, répondit-elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y, je te suis.

Une fois dans notre chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit que je la rejoigne.

-Tu as l'air bizarre, Bella, lui demandais-je perplexe. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Edward, me dit-elle sérieuse, il faut que nous parlions.

* * *

_Qui as dit que cette fin etait sadique ? non moi je trouve pas ^^_

_Bon alors de quoi vont-ils causer hein ?_

_la suite au prochain chapitre, et pensez au bouton vert ;)_


	6. Chap 05 : Résolutions

_Coucou, voilà enfin le prochain chapitre, pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire avec 2 puces ^^_

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira car moi j'en suis assez contente. Il me plait bien ce chapitre._

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les lectrices anonymes : laissez moi une petite review svp : ça me motive pour la suite._

_Merci aux coupinettes de Twilight France : je vous adore ;)_

_Leti60 : mais non chuis pas sadique !!!!!! lol_

_Bon allez je suis gentille cette fois, la fin est plus sympa, par contre je crois que j'ai été un peu sadique sur une certaine scène du chap mais bon j'en dit pas plus lol_

_BONNE LECTURE_

_

* * *

  
_

**- Chapitre 5 – Résolutions**

_Une fois dans notre chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit que je la rejoigne. _

_-Tu as l'air bizarre, Bella, lui demandais-je perplexe. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_-Edward, me dit-elle sérieuse, il faut que nous parlions._

**Pov Bella**

J'avais tant à lui dire, tant à me faire pardonner. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il s'installa sur le lit, à côté de moi et attendis que je commence.

-Je…je voulais m'excuser, Edward, pour tout. J'ai été horrible avec toi.

-Horrible ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? m'interrogea-t-il abasourdi.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot s'il te plait, le réprimandais-je gentiment. J'ai osé porter la main sur toi. Je t'ai envoyé te fracasser contre un arbre.

-Bella, tu penses vraiment que ça a de l'importance pour moi ? Que je t'en veux pour ça ?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devrais pourtant, je m'en veux terriblement, tu sais.

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais mon amour ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu as eu une réaction normale pour un nouveau-né. Et encore tu as plutôt bien réagi, d'après les dires de Jasper.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

-Non pas du tout mon ange, et pour te le prouver, je…

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres douces et pleines - parfaites quoi ! – sur les miennes. Ce baiser était si doux, que je ne pouvais douter de ses paroles.

-Je suis désolée, si je t'ai fait du mal avec ce que je t'ai dis, m'excusai-je, interrompant notre baiser. Je ne me doutais vraiment pas…pour ma transformation.

-J'étais mal, c'est vrai, admit-il, mais pas parce que tu m'avais fait souffrir. C'est plutôt ce que je t'avais fait qui m'horrifiait.

En disant cela, il se renferma aussitôt. Son sourire fut remplacé par une moue triste et ses yeux laissaient transparaître tout son désarroi. C'était à mon tour de le consoler maintenant.

-Eh ! Regarde-moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je amoureusement, je ne veux plus que tu t'en veuilles pour ça, d'accord ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie et exaucé mon vœu, en même temps.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ton envie de devenir un monstre, souffla-t-il toujours grognon.

Là, c'en était trop ! Je devais utiliser les grands moyens, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps qu'il se flagelle ainsi. Sans prévenir, je m'assis sur lui et pris son visage entre mes mains.

-Edward Cullen, dis-je d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Ce qui fonctionna, car il leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

-Je ne tolèrerais plus que tu te fustiges ainsi, repris-je en essayant d'imiter son sourire en coin. Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on contrarie un nouveau-né, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A peine ma phrase terminée, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Et à vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'eus juste le temps de voir un changement d'humeur dans ses yeux et, la seconde d'après, il m'avait allongée sur le lit et se trouvait au-dessus de moi.

-Tu as raison mon amour, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière de toute façon, fit-il les yeux à présent enflammés de désir. Autant profiter des avantages de ta nouvelle condition, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Oh que si, acquiesçai-je sans difficultés.

C'était la première fois depuis mon réveil, que je ressentais autant d'amour et de désir pour Edward. Maintenant que ma soif était supportable, je pouvais à nouveau me concentrer sur lui, sur nous. Je vis alors ses lèvres fondre sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser des plus passionné.

**Pov Edward**

-Je n'ai jamais compris ton envie de devenir un monstre, murmurais-je bougon.

Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela représentait pour moi, de l'avoir transformée. J'avais l'impression de… lui avoir volé son âme. Voyant ma mine renfrognée, elle s'invita sur moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains. Elles étaient si douces…

-Edward Cullen, dit-elle, sur un ton de reproche.

Je fus tellement surpris de ce ton, que je la regardai afin de vérifier dans ses yeux si elle était fâchée ou non.

-Je ne tolèrerais plus que tu te fustiges ainsi, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Essayait-elle de me… séduire ? L'idée me plut beaucoup.

-Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on contrarie un nouveau-né, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-elle taquine.

Non, elle n'était pas fâchée, bien au contraire. Je pris alors une grande résolution : pour elle, j'arrêterais de me prendre la tête. Elle était immortelle maintenant, elle serait toujours à mes côtés, donc autant en profiter et vivre notre amour au maximum. Une fois cette résolution prise, tout fut plus clair dans ma tête, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul désir : Bella.

-Tu as raison mon amour, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière de toute façon, dis-je après l'avoir allongée sur le lit. Autant profiter des avantages de ta nouvelle condition, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Oh que si, me répondit-elle sans hésitations.

Malgré nos vêtements, je sentis sa peau se réchauffer et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Tous les signaux étaient là, elle en avait autant envie que moi. Elle me désirait comme moi je la désirais. En cet instant, rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de nous aimer. A cette pensée, mes lèvres furent irrésistiblement attirées par les siennes. Elle sembla apprécier car, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et sa main agrippa fermement mes cheveux. Ce baiser fut le plus passionné que nous ayons jamais échangé. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre nous, plus de peur, plus de retenue.

C'est elle qui rompit notre baiser, elle caressa ma joue, haletante.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle doucement. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es toute ma vie maintenant.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, lui répondis-je en souriant. Ma vie, l'éternité, n'auraient plus de sens sans toi. Mon cœur t'appartient à tout jamais.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle reprit mes lèvres d'assaut, mais cette fois-ci ce fût différent. Pour la première fois, depuis que nous étions ensemble, je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres. C'est elle qui prit le contrôle de ce baiser. Je déverrouillai mes mâchoires, lui autorisant ainsi l'accès à ma langue. Nos lèvres continuaient toujours leurs douces caresses quand elle commença à effleurer ma langue de la sienne, ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir. Elle s'en aperçut et, tout en continuant à m'embrasser, me fit basculer sur le côté. Puis ses lèvres, si douces, s'éloignèrent. Je ressentis alors un énorme manque et ne pus réprimer un râle de mécontentement. En rouvrant les yeux, je la vis qui m'observait. Je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait dans ses yeux, malgré leur horrible couleur rouge sang.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté, lui demandais-je déçu.

-Chuuuuttt ! fit-elle, en posant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Elle me poussa pour que je fusse sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Tout en vrillant ses yeux aux miens, elle déboutonna le premier bouton de ma chemise, puis le deuxième. Hum, les choses sérieuses commençaient, elle arborait un air déterminé. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps sans sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais comme… en manque. D'un coup, je me redressais en position assise - Bella toujours sur moi, continuant à déboutonner ma chemise – et l'attrapai par la taille d'une main tandis que l'autre se plaça sur sa nuque. Je plaquais avidement ses lèvres aux miennes et, cette fois ce fut moi qui partis à la découverte de sa bouche. Ma langue trouva rapidement la sienne, et elles commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Bella m'enleva rapidement ma chemise et posa alors ses deux mains sur mon torse nu. Elle les fit lentement glisser jusqu'à mon nombril, provoquant mes frissons.

_Ah ! Divine torture, pensais-je._

Je pris soudain les choses en mains. Stoppant la danse enflammée de nos langues, j'écartais légèrement Bella de moi pour la regarder pendant quelques secondes, haletante et les yeux fiévreux de désir. Je ne contrôlai plus ma force et lui déchirai son t-shirt.

Elle était là, devant moi, immobile, avec un très joli soutien-gorge en dentelle et satin noirs, petit bout de tissu insignifiant qui cachait encore sa poitrine. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et recommencèrent leur danse langoureuse, pendant que je lui retirai son jean. Elle commença à déboutonner mon pantalon, au moment où je passais ma main dans son dos, et je lui arrachai un gémissement de plaisir, en remontant du bout des doigts, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'arrivai au but, et dégrafais la première attache de son soutien-gorge, puis la deuxième…

Mais subitement, elle délaissa mon pantalon pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, encore couverte. Ses yeux avaient, tout à coup perdu leur éclat et avaient maintenant l'air… paniqués.

-NON Edward, je… balbutia-t-elle, confuse et fuyant mon regard.

-Bella, j'ai fais quelque chose qui…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Elle se releva si rapidement, que je manquai de tomber du lit, lorsqu'elle me repoussa. Elle sortit de la chambre à la vitesse vampirique, attrapant son jean au passage. Je restai là à moitié nu, comme un idiot, essayant de comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu faire de travers cette fois.

Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, tout ce passait à merveille. Ce moment était magique et elle semblait ressentir la même chose que moi, jusqu'à…

-OH ! m'exclamai-je à haute voix.

Avais-je été trop vite ? J'aurais peut-être du la laisser prendre les devants. Il fallait que je sache, je me levai et m'empressai de la rejoindre sans la salle de bain, où elle s'était réfugiée.

-Bella, mon amour, appelai-je, trouvant la porte close. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va, répondit-elle, après quelques secondes de silence, d'une voix tremblotante. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça Edward, je le croyais mais… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Elle avait l'air si malheureuse que je m'apprêtai à enfoncer la porte, quand, finalement elle l'ouvrit.

**Pov Bella**

Soudain, il stoppa notre baiser et me regarda avec insistance. L'ambre liquide de ses iris était si clair en cet instant. J'étais si focalisée sur ses yeux que je fus surprise lorsque, d'un coup sec, il déchira mon t-shirt.

_-Oups, désolé Alice, pensais-je amusée._

De toute façon il était déjà fichu.

Il parut apprécier la lingerie qu'Alice m'avait aidée à choisir. Le satin et la dentelle noirs étaient une valeur sûre, d'après elle. Nous reprîmes notre baiser pendant qu'il s'activait à ôter mon jean. Au moment où je commençais à déboutonner le sien, il fit glisser sa main dans mon dos, sa peau était si douce, puis remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale en effleurant ma peau du bout de ses doigts. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa, ce qui parut lui plaire car il me sourit. Il stoppa sa caresse, lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier bout de tissu qui me restait, et commença à défaire les attaches. Soudain, tout se bouscula dans ma tête quand je réalisai que j'allai bientôt me retrouver nue devant lui. Même si je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me désirait plus que tout, je ne pus réprimer cette pudeur incontrôlée qui m'envahit à ce moment là. Lorsque je sentis la deuxième agrafe se décrocher, je croisai instinctivement les bras sur ma poitrine, pour retenir l'ultime vêtement qui la couvrait encore.

-NON Edward, je… fis-je perdue, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bella, j'ai fais quelque chose qui…

Il pensait encore que le problème venait de lui, décidemment il ne changerait jamais. Je ne le laissai même pas finir sa phrase, et m'enfuis de la chambre aussi vite que ma nouvelle condition me le permettait. Je récupérai au passage mon pantalon qui gisait sur le sol, et m'enferma dans l'immense salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'être seule quelques minutes pour réfléchir et me calmer. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Étais-je prête pour ça ? Je n'avais jamais été intime avec un garçon avant Edward. Lui, qui savait si bien s'y prendre, qui semblait si sûr de lui. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, et s'il se rendait compte que nous n'étions pas… compatibles, finalement. Une peur panique s'empara de moi. Et si Edward me quittais, que deviendrais-je ?

-Bella, mon amour, fit-il doucement. Tu vas bien ?

Edward. C'était sa voix. L'entendre me fit du bien, et je réussis même à me calmer suffisamment pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. J'étais sûre d'une chose : Edward m'aimait. Je n'avais pas le droit de douter de lui alors qu'il m'avait déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. J'avais toute confiance en lui, maintenant je devais juste avoir confiance en moi.

-Oui, ça va, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça Edward, je le croyais mais… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

J'inspirai un grand coup et me préparai à sortir affronter son regard et ses questions. Ma résolution était prise : je lui parlerais de mes inquiétudes et la prochaine fois que nous serions seuls, je serais prête.

Alors j'ouvris la porte, il avait l'air soucieux…inquiet plutôt.

-Je vais bien, lui dis-je, avant qu'il ne parle. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

-Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour, me rassura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toi, tu ne changeras jamais, m'exclamai-je, en desserrant son étreinte pour le regarder. Tu ne peux pas prendre toute la misère du monde sur toi, Edward.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, bouda-t-il.

Il était mignon quand il boudait. Surprotecteur, mais mignon. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui rendit tout de suite le sourire.

-Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassurais-je ensuite, c'était même parfait. Je pense que nous devrions en discuter, mais avant j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et me changer… ou plutôt m'habiller.

A ces mots, il se rendit compte que j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements et une petite flamme se ralluma dans ses yeux.

-Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas vraiment pas une tenue décente, ria-t-il. Veux-tu que je te tienne compagnie ?

Bien essayé.

- Un autre jour peut-être, lui répondis-je amusée, je te retrouve au salon.

-Ok, à tout de suite alors. Mais dépêche-toi, tu me manques déjà.

J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme petit-ami, il était tellement plus. Il était mon âme-sœur. Sur cette pensée, je me rendis dans le dressing d'Alice, à la recherche d'une tenue. Je dégotai finalement quelque chose de simple mais joli, et filai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

**Pov Edward**

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, j'allumai la télé pour m'occuper. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella me rejoignit.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça, lui demandais-je, en désignant sa tenue.

-Je l'ai piquée dans le dressing d'Alice, répondit-elle, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

-Je suis sûr que non, elle comprendra… vu l'état de ton t-shirt.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui montrer… ni de lui expliquer pourquoi, il est dans cet état.

En disant ces mots, elle prit une adorable mine boudeuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui déclencha également le sien. Je la pris par la taille et la tira à moi. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux et me regarda intensément.

-J'ai réfléchi… à tout à l'heure, je peux t'expliquer si tu veux.

-Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute mon amour.

Elle s'allongea alors sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. J'en profitais pour caresser ses cheveux.

-Edward, comme tu le sais déjà, tu es ce que l'on peut appeler mon premier amour, commença-t-elle d'un air sérieux. Et donc, je… enfin comment dire…

-Tu es vierge, c'est ça ? finis-je à sa place. Tu ne fais que confirmer, ce que je pensais déjà, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons, pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas te transformer en immortelle. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses vivre cette expérience… humaine.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vois pas où est la différence. Que je sois humaine ou vampire, ce sera toujours ma première fois. Et je suis heureuse de savoir, que ce sera avec toi, continua-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

J'eus l'impression que, si cela avait encore été possible, elle aurait rougie. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire, prouvait à quelle point elle tenait à moi, mais je n'étais toujours pas certain de la mériter pour autant.

-Et toi, reprit-elle tout à coup, me sortant de mes rêveries, tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de tes nombreuses conquêtes. Je ne dois pas être la première humaine à être tombée sous ton charme. En 100 ans d'existence, j'ai du mal à comprendre que tu n'aies pas réussi à trouver une compagne.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, dis-je avec un sourire, attendant sa réaction.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Bella se redressa d'un coup, et me fixa, inspectant mes traits pour deviner le sens caché de mes paroles.

-Tu veux dire que… tu n'as jamais eu de compagne… avant moi ?

-A ton avis pourquoi suis-je le meilleur musicien de la famille ? Être le seul vampire célibataire, n'a pas toujours été simple à gérer, crois-moi. La journée, nous jouons notre rôle auprès des humains, mais la nuit… la nuit peut-être très longue pour un vampire.

-Tu ne me feras jamais croire qu'aucune autre fille ne s'est intéressée à toi, en 100 ans !!!

-En fait, quand Rosalie a rejoint la famille, Carlisle et Esmée espéraient qu'elle me plairait, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement, que comme une sœur. Et il y a eu une des sœurs du clan de Denali, nos plus proches amis, qui a pu montrer un intérêt pour moi mais je lui ai fait comprendre gentiment que je n'étais pas intéressé. Voilà c'est tout.

-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que… que tu… enfin toi aussi tu es…

-Vierge. On dirait que tu as un peu de mal avec ce mot, rigolais-je. Tu vois que, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous sommes tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité sur ce point.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai eu peur, admit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. J'ai été un peu intimidée, j'ai eu peur que tu sois déçu… en me voyant nue.

-Bella, voyons, tu n'es pas sérieuse, soupirais-je. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet ? Je suis complètement fou de toi et de ton corps. Et Sache que, tu n'as rien à envier à Rosalie, si c'est à ça que tu pensais.

Pour finir de la convaincre, je pris son menton entre mes doigts et amena ses lèvres jusqu'au miennes, ce baiser fut tendre et passionné à la fois.

-Edward, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, rompant notre baiser, j'ai failli oublier de te parler d'un truc. J'y ai pensé pendant que je prenais ma douche, et je pense que… tu ne vas pas être d'accord.

Hum, qu'allait-elle me demander maintenant, elle savait très bien s'y prendre avec moi, et de toute façon elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

-Vas-y, dis-moi, soupirais-je, vaincu d'avance.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je me suis enfuie de chez moi, et…

-Oh là, doucement, l'arrêtais-je, je pense savoir à quoi tu penses, et tu peux oublier ça tout de suite.

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, me demanda-t-elle, en se levant du canapé. Je suis partie de chez moi en abandonnant mon père et en lui balançant des atrocités à la figure. Mais maintenant, il ne risque plus rien non ? J'aimerais le voir, c'est tout ce que je demande, Edward.

Elle voulait voir son père. Quoi de plus naturel, sauf qu'elle oubliait le petit détail important : elle n'était plus humaine.

-Bella, chérie, fis-je doucement, je comprends que tu veuilles le voir, mais ce n'est pas possible…dans l'immédiat. Pense à tes yeux, et… à ce que tu pourrais lui faire, si son odeur se révélait trop attirante.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, admit-elle d'un air triste, j'avais oublié ce détail. Mais… je ne peux pas laisser mon père croire que… je le déteste.

-Ton père ne pensera jamais ça, voyons, la rassurais-je. Il t'aime, tu le sais.

-Je pourrais peut-être l'appeler ?

-Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ta voix aussi a changé, il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Écoute, lorsque Carlisle rentrera, nous lui en parlerons, d'accord ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Carlisle saura sûrement quoi faire.

Elle retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle disparaisse aux yeux de ses proches. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et ce jour là, ne serait facile pour aucun d'entre nous.

-Tiens ! dit-elle soudain, on dirait qu'une voiture vient de s'engager sur le chemin. Est-ce possible, que j'entende d'aussi loin ?

-Je te le confirme, répondis-je, et si tu veux savoir, il s'agit d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Je pouvais déjà entendre les pensées de mon frère, à priori ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Et comme je l'avais craint, ils avaient complètement oublié que la maison n'était pas vide. On aurait dit un couple de jeunes mariés : Emmett portait Rosalie dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Y'a des hôtels pour ça, leur lançai-je, en réprimant mon fou rire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout net et nous dévisagèrent.

-Oups, désolé ! s'esclaffa Emmett, en reposant sa Rose sur ses pieds. Alors les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? En fait, on ne s'attendait pas à vous trouver devant la télé, mais plutôt dans votre chambre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-EMMETT ! grondâmes-nous, d'une seule voix.

-Ok ok, on vous laisse, dit-il, avant de foncer vers l'escalier, emmenant Rosalie par la main.

-Tu vois ce que je voulais te dire, tout à l'heure, quand je parlais de la difficulté à être le seul célibataire entouré de trois couples.

-Oui, j'imagine très bien, rigola-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Alice et Jasper rentrèrent eux aussi, les bras chargés de sacs divers et variés. Alice avait encore dévalisé les boutiques. Elle en donna deux gros à Bella.

-C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle toute excitée. À nouvelle vie, nouveaux vêtements.

-Oh merci Alice, fit Bella, embarrassée. Mais tout ça a du te coûter une fortune !

-Il va falloir t'y habituer Bella, continua-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu sais, quand on peut prévoir les fluctuations boursières… comment dire… l'argent n'est pas un souci.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, et commencèrent à déballer les innombrables paquets. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent. Profitant que Bella était occupée, je pris Carlisle à part.

-Votre soirée a-t-elle été agréable, Fils ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, parfaite. Merci de nous avoir laissé la maison. On a pu discuter et mettre les choses au clair. Tout ira bien maintenant.

-Tant mieux, je suis content pour vous. Je suis désolé de lui avoir révélé…

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupai-je, elle ne m'en veut pas.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, en fait Bella m'a parlé de son père. Elle souhaite le voir, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle ne veut pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-Hum, en effet c'est un sujet épineux. Mais je pense avoir une solution qui devrait lui convenir. Allons lui en parler directement.

* * *

_Bon pas trop déçu j'espere :D lol_

_le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court, ce sera un chapitre de transition._

_Si vous avez aimé : pensez au bouton vert !!!_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)_


	7. Chap 06 : La Vie Reprend Son Cours

_Coucou chères lectrices (lecteurs ?)_

_Voilà la suite de ma fic, j'avais prédit un chapitre plus court et bien en fait c'est un des plus long lol_

_Désolé pour la fin, je sais que beaucoup vont m'en vouloir... ^^_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews : c'est super important pour moi, ça m'aide à avancer. Si j'ai plein de review : la suite arrive plus vite ;)_

_Un grand merci à celles qui ont laissé une review pour les chapitres précédents :_

_Bellarde, Coline, titiguizmo, sabrina, Leti60, sevemanchester : Merci a vous, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ^^_

_Allez je vous laisse a votre lecture._

_N'oubliez pas le bouton vert._

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 – La vie reprend son cours.**

**Pov Bella**

Alice et jasper rentrèrent peu de temps après Emmett et Rosalie. Ils avaient les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements.

-C'est pour toi, me dit-elle, en me tendant deux gros paquets. À nouvelle vie, nouveaux vêtements.

-Oh merci Alice, fis-je surprise. Mais tout ça a du te coûter une fortune !

-Il va falloir t'y habituer Bella, continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents parfaitement blanches. Tu sais, quand on peut prévoir les fluctuations boursières… comment dire… l'argent n'est pas un souci.

Je pris sur moi et acceptai avec bonne humeur, je ne voulais pas la froisser.

-Mais, dis-moi Bella, demanda-t-elle soudain en me regardant bizarrement, où as-tu trouvé cette tenue ?

-Euh… en fait… j'ai été fouiller dans ton dressing, mes autres vêtements étaient... comment dire… inutilisables.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je dirais à Edward de faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. C'est juste que… tu n'as pas du prendre ça au bon endroit, à mon avis.

-Pourquoi, ils sont très bien ces vêtements ! Je les ai trouvés dans un carton.

-Qui était destiné à une association, ronchonna-t-elle. Il va vraiment falloir revoir tes habitudes vestimentaires, Bella, tes goûts en matière de mode, laissent vraiment à désirer.

En disant ces mots, elle avait pris un air si affligé…que je ne pus retenir un gloussement de rire.

-Bella, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ? me demanda soudain Carlisle.

Je levai la tête, et le vis, ainsi qu'Edward, ils étaient tous les deux debout et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

-Oui bien sûr Carlisle, répondis-je poliment. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward m'a parlé de ton désir de revoir ton père.

-Oh, fis-je étonnée.

-Je suis d'accord avec Edward, sur le fait que l'appeler ou aller le voir est prématuré et dangereux. Par contre, je pense avoir une solution qui te permettrait de lui donner des nouvelles.

Carlisle m'expliqua ensuite son idée, s'il m'était impossible de voir ou de parler à mon père, rien ne m'empêchait de lui écrire une lettre.

-Oh mais oui, suis-je bête, lançai-je en me tapant le front de la main. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même.

-Mais attention, Bella, il s'agit seulement de le rassurer pas de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

-Oui bien sûr. A votre avis, que dois-je lui écrire ?

- Nous en avons parlé avec Edward, vous pourrez faire ça ensemble, quand vous aurez un moment tranquille. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, nous continuons toujours la surveillance, mais aucun de nous n'a détecté l'odeur de Victoria à Forks, depuis notre retour de Phœnix.

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

Il me répondit par un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule, puis monta l'escalier pour rejoindre son bureau.

Quelques jours passèrent, pendant lesquels je pris ma deuxième leçon de chasse, en compagnie des trois frères Cullen, cette fois. Je ne le prenais pas mal, de toute façon c'était moi qui leur avait proposé, je préférais supporter les remarques et les blagues douteuses d'Emmett, plutôt que de sentir Edward inquiet et stressé. Cela fonctionna, car ce jour là, je le trouvais particulièrement détendu et de bonne humeur. Mes vêtements ne sortirent pas indemnes de l'exercice, ils étaient pour ainsi dire, bons à jeter… encore une fois. En rentrant à la villa, je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je sortais – à plus de 10 mètres de la maison – depuis mon petit accident émotionnel qui avait suivi mon réveil, et cette fois, cela c'était bien passé.

Après mon réveil, la fratrie Cullen - excepté Edward - reprit les cours. Il ne fallait pas que les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur les Cullen, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Carlisle avait tout essayé pour convaincre mon amoureux de retourner en classe, mais celui-ci avait fait, comme à son habitude, sa tête de mule. Il ne voulait pas me laisser, je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir, surtout que j'aimais l'avoir pour moi toute seule. Nous en profitions pour discuter de choses et d'autres, il me raconta sa vie et celle des siens. Je comprenais mieux le comportement de Rosalie et Jasper, maintenant que je connaissais leur histoire. Edward me mit également au courant des quelques règles qui régissaient la vie des immortels, et qui se résumait en une idée principale : préserver le secret.

Bien que ces quelques jours fussent très agréables, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Carlisle. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de la part d'Edward de s'obstiner à ne pas vouloir retourner au lycée. On pouvait dire s'en trop exagérer, que tout Forks était au courant de notre supposée rupture. Mais la façon dont j'avais quittée mon père et l'absence d'Edward en cours commençaient à faire jaser. Il fallait que les gens le voit, lui… sans moi. Je pris alors la décision de lui parler et de tout faire pour le convaincre, pour le bien de toute la famille, dont je faisais désormais partie.

-Amour, dis-je subitement, alors que nous regardions un film sur l'énorme écran plasma du salon. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui, vas-y, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-J'aimerais que tu retournes en cours, Edward, s'il te plait. Ton père à raison, il faut faire taire les rumeurs.

Ces yeux devinrent alors durs et froids, il ne me regarda pas mais je le vis serrer les poings et le ton de sa voix ne permettait aucune discussion.

-NON, C'est non, la discussion est close.

-Ne soit pas buté, lui dis-je doucement en lui caressant le bras, je ne risque pas de m'évaporer pendant les quelques heures où tu seras au lycée.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule à la maison. Je ne veux plus te quitter des yeux, répliqua-t-il, tranchant.

-Écoute, je ne serais pas seule, Esmée sera avec moi. Et tu pourras toujours demander à Alice de vérifier le futur.

Il me regarda enfin, et son regard perdit instantanément sa froideur, et l'or de ses yeux se liquéfia en même temps qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas… je…

-S'il te plait.

-Pff ce n'est pas du jeu. Tu triches, tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à te refuser quoique ce soit, capitula-t-il finalement.

-Super, m'exclamai-je. Je t'adore, tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cet enthousiasme à l'idée de ne pas me voir pendant toute une journée, maugréa-t-il.

-Ne sois pas grognon ! Je pense que voir la lumière du jour ne te feras pas de mal, je te trouve un peu pâle, ces jours-ci, plaisantai-je.

Le lendemain Edward partit donc en cours avec ses frères et sœurs, non sans m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas sortir de la maison. Carlisle étant à l'hôpital, la vaste demeure sembla très calme. Seule Esmée était restée avec moi, elle travaillait sur des plans de maisons dans son bureau, donc je me décidai à écrire la lettre pour mon père.

_Papa,_

_C'est moi, Bella… ta fille… tu sais celle qui est partie en claquant la porte sans explications, et qui t'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Je suis désolée, papa, j'aurais aimé t'expliquer._

_Sache que je vais bien, je t'aime, ne m'en veux pas d'être partie, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à Forks plus longtemps. J'ai essayé de m'y habituer, pour toi, pour Edward…_

_Ne crois pas que je me suis enfuie avec lui, papa, nous avons rompu. Ne lui en veux pas, je suis consciente de vous avoir fait souffrir… tous les deux. J'espère que toi, tu me pardonneras._

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai besoin de liberté, d'évasion, je vais voyager un peu. Je vais finir mon cycle d'étude par correspondance._

_N'essaye pas de me joindre, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je te promets de t'écrire._

_Je m'excuse encore, je t'aime Papa._

_Bella_

Ce n'était pas terrible. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour dire ce que je ressentais, alors l'écrire. Mentir à mon père, même si je savais que c'était dans son intérêt, était douloureux. Après plusieurs essais, je réussis à écrire quelque chose qui me sembla bien, je pliai la feuille de papier en deux et la mit dans une enveloppe. Je verrais bien ce qu'en pensera Edward.

Au fil des jours, une espèce de routine s'installa. Edward s'était fait une raison, et allait à tous ses cours. Enfin presque, car régulièrement il trouvait une excuse pour louper le dernier cours de la journée, d'un autre côté il en connaissait plus que la plupart de ses professeurs. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, la première chose qu'il faisait était de me serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des jours. J'aimais ça, car cela prouvait que je lui manquais.

Ce soir-là, une dizaine de jours après l'envoi de ma lettre – postée d'une autre ville, pour plus de crédibilité - Carlisle rentra plus tôt de l'hôpital, et il avait l'air soucieux.

-Pourquoi est-il venu ? demanda mon amoureux à son père.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt une bonne chose en fait, répondit Carlisle, plus détendu. Je vais tout vous raconter, je pense que Bella doit être au courant.

**[ **_**Flashback : Quelques heures plus tôt **_**]**

**Pov Carlisle**

Comme à mon habitude, j'étais plongé dans les dossiers de mes patients quand une infirmière vint frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Docteur Cullen, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Ce n'est rien Amy, lui dis-je en souriant. Que voulez-vous ?

-Le chef Swan est à l'accueil, il vous demande.

-Oh, dites-lui de venir dans mon bureau dans ce cas, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Docteur, je vais le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie Swan entra dans mon bureau.

-Chef Swan ! le saluai-je chaudement.

-Docteur Cullen, vous allez bien ? me répondit-il poliment.

-Oui, très bien, merci. Et vous ? Tout va bien, dites-moi ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurais souhaité vous parler, si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder bien sûr.

-Oui bien sûr, asseyez-vous.

-Je voudrais vous parler de… ma fille… de Bella, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Vous devez être au courant, Edward a du vous le dire. Bella est partie, il y a déjà quelques semaines, je crois qu'ils ont rompu.

-Oh ! Effectivement, je suis au courant. Edward ne va pas très bien depuis son départ. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

-Mouais, et c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir. J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle, il y a quelques jours, elle me dit qu'elle va bien. Mais, je… j'aurais voulu savoir si votre fils avait aussi reçu une lettre.

-En effet, il a bien reçu une lettre de Bella, lui expliquant les raisons de leur séparation, il ne l'a pas bien vécu. Au point de ne plus vouloir aller en cours.

-C'est dur vous savez. Ses amis me demandent où elle est, et si elle va revenir au lycée, et jusque là j'étais incapable de leur répondre. Au moins maintenant, je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Je n'aimais pas mentir à cet homme, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la sécurité de ma famille qui était en jeu, et de toute façon il y avait très peu de chance pour que Bella puisse revoir son père.

-OH ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, me sortant de mes pensées. Je voulais vous dire également, de ne pas faire attention à la rumeur qui circule en ce moment… Ces Quileutes et leurs fichues superstitions… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils pensent qu'Edward y est pour quelque chose.

Ainsi les Quileutes soupçonnaient quelque chose, ce n'était pas bon… Le traité stipulait bien aucune autre morsure, aucune autre transformation. Je devais en savoir plus.

-Savez-vous pourquoi les Quileutes penseraient-ils ça ? Nous ne les connaissons même pas ?

-Billy Black, le chef de la tribu, a appris la disparition ou plutôt le départ de Bella, par son fils Jacob. Il m'a alors appelé, et la première chose qu'il m'a demandée c'était si Edward était toujours à Forks, et si votre famille n'avait pas déménagé. J'ai menacé de l'arrêter pour diffamation s'il continuait à colporter ce genre de rumeurs.

Hum, cela devenait très embêtant. Si les Quileutes devenaient méfiants, il nous faudrait partir de Forks.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le prends pas mal. Ils étaient en couple, donc je comprends que les gens puissent penser qu'ils aient fui tous les deux.

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien Docteur Cullen, ces gens ne vous méritent pas, plaisanta-t-il en se levant. C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir écouté, je vais vous laisser travailler. Passez le bonjour à votre famille de ma part.

-On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, comme on dit, fis-je en lui serrant la main. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous Chef Swan, portez-vous bien.

-Au revoir Docteur.

Je le saluai une dernière fois et retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau, pensif. N'ayant plus la tête à travailler, je décidai donc de rentrer plus tôt, il fallait que je parle à ma famille.

**[**_** Fin du Flashback **_**]**

**Pov Edward**

-Au moins nous avons la police de notre côté, ironisai-je, lorsque Carlisle eut fini de parler.

Je me rendis alors compte que Bella n'avait pas dit un mot suite à ce que venait de nous dire mon père. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mon amour, lui dis-je frustré, dois-je te rappeler que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. C'est déjà assez agaçant, alors voudrais-tu bien dire quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, me regarda sans dire un mot puis soupira.

-Je ne pourrais pas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs, lui répondit doucement Carlisle, mais en effet je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, vu les dernières nouvelles.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion, elle avait l'air si triste, en cet instant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de… perdre son père.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et elle retrouva le sourire. Je continuai à aller en cours pour lui faire plaisir, j'avais envie de lui simplifier les choses, de ne pas la contrarier. Sans elle, le lycée perdait toute sa saveur, les cours m'ennuyaient prodigieusement, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de retrouver celle que j'aimais. En fin de journée, j'étais si pressé de rentrer, que je n'attendais même pas les autres et partait en courant. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous isoler dans notre chambre, où elle me racontait sa journée avec Esmée, allongée sur moi.

Chaque fois que je la regardais, je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés. Elle était tout pour moi, mon premier et unique amour, pour l'éternité. Sa condition de nouveau-né, avait été beaucoup plus facile à gérer que prévue. Même Jasper en était assez étonné. Mis à part l'incident du début et quelques sautes d'humeur : elle s'était très bien habituée. Même ses yeux étaient presque comme les nôtres, ils étaient d'une jolie couleur rouille. Encore un ou deux mois et ils seraient parfaits.

-Salut, vous deux, dis-je en rentrant d'une énième journée de cours.

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue, et déposais un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de ma Bella.

-Bonsoir, bel Apollon, me répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

-Je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, mes sœurs ont prévu de te kidnapper ce samedi pour une journée shopping.

-Flute ! bouda-t-elle, moi qui pensait être tranquille, pour encore quelques mois. Tu ne peux pas leur dire que c'est encore trop tôt.

-Hum, tu as raison, je parlerais à Alice. Elle va être déçue, mais elle comprendra. Elles comptent trouver leur robe pour le bal de fin d'année.

-AH oui, c'est vrai, déjà ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est dans une semaine, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui tout à fait, j'aurais préféré t'y accompagner, mais bon, on passera une petite soirée tranquille en amoureux, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, tu…

-C'est bon Edward, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, rigola-t-elle. Au fait, merci d'être patient pour ça, je sais que… cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Je te remercie d'attendre que je sois prête.

-Je t'aime c'est tout, tu n'as pas à me remercier, je trouve ça normal. Je veux que ce moment soit aussi parfait que possible… pour nous deux.

**Pov Bella**

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, Edward pris Alice à part et lui parla de la sortie shopping. En revenant elle arborait son air boudeur mais semblait résignée.

-Je comprends, me dit-elle, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tu me dois une sortie shopping et compte sur moi pour te le rappeler.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, une fois que je serais sûre de ne pas égorger la vendeuse, répondis-je en souriant.

Le week-end arriva vite, les filles trouvèrent sans problème une robe à leur goût. De toute façon, tout leur allait. Physiquement, elles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, mais tout aussi jolies l'une que l'autre.

Ce jour-là, nous étions allongés sur notre lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et écoutions de la musique. J'adorais les compositions d'Edward, il avait vraiment du talent.

-J'ai une idée, m'exclamai-je soudain en me redressant. J'ai envie d'aller chasser, là maintenant. Juste toi et moi, en amoureux. Ça te tente ?

Lui était toujours dans la même position, les yeux clos, on aurait dit une statue.

-Mouais… marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. On est bien là, pourquoi veux-tu sortir à tout prix ?

-Edward ! Cela fait deux semaines que les cours sont finis et nous passons quasiment tout notre temps enfermés dans cette maison. J'en ai marre, je veux sortir, et j'aimerais bien voir du monde aussi.

La dernière partie de ma phrase n'était pas vraie - même si j'aurais bien voulu revoir mes anciens amis ou mon père – mais je savais qu'elle le ferait réagir.

-Oh là, minute papillon, s'anima-t-il d'un coup. C'est encore trop tôt et tu le sais, attends encore quelques mois et nous essayerons, je te le promets. Par contre, si tu en as envie, je suis partant pour la partie de chasse en amoureux.

-Ok, tu as gagné, je vais encore attendre. Mais promets-moi que la semaine prochaine on fera un essai, pour voir comment je réagis en présence d'humains. C'est d'accord ?

-C'est promis, concéda-t-il finalement. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon, continua-t-il en me souriant, de son sourire en coin que j'adorais toujours autant.

Cela me fit du bien de sentir le soleil sur ma peau granitique, même en plein été c'était rare d'avoir le soleil à Forks. Je ne me lassai pas d'admirer la façon dont les rayons lumineux ricochaient sur mon épiderme, en milliers d'éclats, tels des diamants.

-Tu es vraiment belle au soleil, tu sais, me dit mon amoureux, les yeux remplis d'amour et de désir.

Je pouvais voir tous les jours, à quel point il me désirait et m'aimait. Alors pourquoi diable, avais-je tant de mal à être intime avec lui, et à sauter le pas.

-Merci, fis-je en l'embrassant. On fait la course ?

-Ok, c'est parti.

J'adorais courir dans la forêt, je me sentais libre, vivante. Je commençais à étouffer à la villa, la chasse était le seul moment où je pouvais sortir. Edward avait prit de l'avance, je connaissais un chemin plus court, et décidai de le prendre. Je libérai alors toute la force dont je disposais et accélérai ma course. J'avais presque atteint mon but quand, tout à coup, je stoppai net. Quelque chose m'intrigua. J'inspirai profondément et le doux parfum emplit tout mon corps, réveillant le feu dans ma gorge. J'avais soif, je ne pus résister à l'appel de ce parfum si enivrant. Je n'avais maintenant qu'une seule pensée en tête, qu'une obsession : trouver la source de ce délicieux parfum. Je repris alors ma course… vite, très vite… et m'enfonçai profondément dans la forêt.

**Pov Edward**

-Ok, c'est parti, lui dis-je, avant de partir en courant vers les bois.

Je l'entendais courir derrière moi, elle me suivait de près. J'accélérai alors mon allure pour ne pas qu'elle me rattrape. J'étais si concentré sur ma course que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que je n'entendais plus ses pas, je m'arrêtai brusquement et me retournai, espérant la voir… mais rien. Elle ne m'avait pas suivie… bizarre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna, lorsque je vis le nom de mon correspondant, je compris tout de suite.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mais quel idiot ! grognai-je, contre moi-même.

Je décrochai tout en me remettant à courir, essayant de retrouver la trace de Bella.

-Alice ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Vite, c'est Bella c'est ça ?

-Oh Edward… Oui c'est Bella… C'est flou mais il va se passer quelque chose de… Où êtes-vous au fait ? me demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.

-Dans la forêt, elle voulait chasser, mais je l'ai perdue. Je n'ai pas pensé que…

-Perdue ? me coupa-t-elle. Edward, tu dois la retrouver vite, très vite même, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie.

Je raccrochais. Pourquoi Bella ne m'avait-elle pas suivie ? J'étais furieux contre moi-même, j'avais été imprudent, je n'aurais jamais du la perdre des yeux… Tout ça pour gagner une stupide course. Soudain, je reconnus l'odeur de Bella, elle était passée par là, je devais me dépêcher. Je suivis sans mal sa trace, quand brusquement quelque chose me figea sur place. J'entendais des pensées… proches, trop proches. Et le pire, c'est que ces pensées m'étaient familières. Je captai très nettement ces pensées, ces humains n'étaient donc pas loin. Je n'aimais pas ça… Que faisaient-ils là ? En tout cas, cela confirmait la pire des éventualités. Bella avait sentit une odeur humaine et elle la traquerait jusqu'à obtenir ce qui l'obsédait… du sang humain. Je repris ma course, me concentrant sur les pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. L'odeur de Bella se faisait plus intense, il fallait que je la retrouve avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.

-_Mais bien sûr, pensai-je._

Le lycée… Ces pensées m'étaient familières car elles provenaient d'élèves du lycée. Ils avaient bien choisi leur jour, pour faire une randonnée en pleine forêt ceux là ! Subitement, je pris conscience de quelque chose, j'étais si focalisé sur Bella que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Un détail était commun à toutes les pensées que j'entendais… un prénom. Lorsque je compris pourquoi ces jeunes avaient tous ce prénom en tête, c'était déjà trop tard, car au même moment je la vis. A cette vision, je ne pus retenir un cri horrifié.

-NON BELLA !

Ce groupe d'élèves n'était pas au complet, il manquait l'un deux… ils cherchaient tous l'un d'entre eux, mais malheureusement ils ne le trouveraient pas car… Bella l'avait trouvé avant eux.

J'arrivais une seconde trop tard. Au son de ma voix, elle se retourna, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, et en un dixième de seconde elle se jeta sur lui.

-Non Bella, répétai-je d'une voix ferme. Lâche-le !

-Edward ! Aide-moi, hurla le pauvre malheureux.

Son appel à l'aide se transforma en cri de souffrance au moment où les dents de Bella entamèrent la peau de son cou. Cette fois encore, j'arrivai trop tard… Trop tard pour éviter à un autre humain d'être mordu. Je me jetai sur elle, mais le mal était fait : Bella venait de goûter au sang humain. Elle lâcha sa victime juste avant que je la projette contre un arbre. Le corps du malheureux tomba, inerte, au sol, je compressai la blessure d'une main mais il était déjà trop tard, je ne percevais presque plus les battements de son cœur.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Edward, laisse-le moi, grogna-t-elle.

-Arrête chérie, je t'en prie, la suppliai-je. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Tu veux te le garder pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bella. Tu ne te contrôle plus, tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu viens de faire.

Ses yeux firent alors, plusieurs fois la navette entre moi et le corps inanimé. Son visage pris soudain une expression horrifiée, elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Je me redressai, anéanti, enlevant ma main de la blessure qui ne saignait presque plus car le cœur du pauvre garçon venait d'arrêter de battre, pour toujours.

-Mon amour, murmurai-je, laisse moi approcher, s'il te plait.

-Non… C'est impossible… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça… Pas lui… Edward…

Je la pris alors dans mes bras, en réalisant que mon pire cauchemar venait d'avoir lieu. Bella venait de tuer un humain, elle venait de tuer Tyler Crowley, sous mes yeux.

* * *

_L'auteur est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez réessayez plus tard... lol_

_Bon allez, petit sondage :_

_-Pour que Bella rompe avec Edward et s'enfuis loin, très loin : Tapez 1_

_-Pour que Bella se suicide, rongée par la honte : Tapez 2_

_-Pour que Bella devienne un vampire non végétarien : Tapez 3_

_-Autre idée ? dites le moi avec le bouton vert ^^_

_Bon bah d'accord, je m'excuse pour Tyler, mais après tout il avait bien failli la tuer lol_

_allez byebye et rdv au prochain chapitre ;)_


	8. Chap 07 : Monstre

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie vraiment beaucoup celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review ^^_

_A partir de maintenant : une review = un teaser du prochain chapitre : alors faites explosez le compteur ;)_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très tendre avec nos chouchous désolé, mais bon... vous verrez pourquoi par la suite_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez long, c'est d'ailleurs le plus long pour l'instant._

_on se retrouve en bas lol_

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 – Monstre**

**Pov Bella**

Le divin parfum était maintenant très présent dans l'air, ma gorge me brûlait de plus en plus. Ma proie ne devait plus être loin. Je ne tardai pas à entendre une voix, puis quelques pas supplémentaires suffirent pour que je puisse enfin le voir. Il était au téléphone et me tournait le dos… grossière erreur. J'entendais très distinctement les battements de son cœur. Il raccrocha, puis entendant un craquement de branchage sous mes pas, il se retourna.

-Bella ? dit-il, c'est bien toi ?

Je ne répondis pas, car un autre son et une autre odeur captèrent soudain mon attention. Edward. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Il m'avait suivie… évidemment.

-NON BELLA ! hurla-t-il.

A ces mots, je me retournai vers lui, toutes dents dehors. Il ne pensait quand même pas sérieusement que j'allais lui obéir ? Il ne m'empêcherait pas de me nourrir, ça non. Je voulais cet humain, je voulais son sang. Avant même qu'Edward n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre début de mouvement, je bondis sur ma proie, la plaquant violemment contre un arbre. Il était si près, je pouvais presque voir son sang couler sous sa peau.

-Non Bella, m'ordonna alors Edward. Lâche-le !

-Edward ! Aide-moi !

Vaine supplique de condamné. Son cri s'étouffa lorsque je plantai mes dents dans sa carotide. Je sentis le chaud nectar remplir ma bouche, c'était bien meilleur que le sang animal. J'aspirai avidement tout le sang que je pouvais, sachant très bien qu'Edward allait intervenir. Il ne se fit pas attendre. J'eus juste le temps de relever la tête pour le voir me foncer dessus. Il me projeta de toutes ses forces contre un arbre, avant de s'occuper de ma proie. C'était donc ça : Edward le voulait pour lui tout seul, il ne voulait pas m'en faire profiter. Je vis rouge.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Edward, laisse-le moi, grognai-je furieuse.

-Arrête chérie, je t'en prie, dit-il, pour me calmer. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Tu veux te le garder pour toi, c'est ça ? crachai-je, prête à lui sauter dessus.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bella. Tu ne te contrôles plus, tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu viens de faire.

Curieusement, ses mots me calmèrent, ma colère se dissipa et je retrouvai quelque peu mes esprits. Assez pour me rendre compte que je connaissais le garçon qui gisait par terre. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, il me connaissait. Mais moi, je n'y avait prêté aucune attention. J'étais complètement perdue. Il y avait Edward, une horrible expression sur le visage, et il y avait ce corps étendu par terre, inerte. Pendant quelques secondes, des souvenirs flous et humains rejaillirent. Le lycée… le verglas… une camionnette me fonçant dessus… Et Tyler… Tyler Crowley conduisant cette camionnette… Je compris enfin et je cru perdre pieds lorsque je réalisai ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je venais de boire du sang humain, je venais de tuer un innocent… Je venais de tuer Tyler Crowley.

-Mon amour, me dit-il doucement, laisse-moi approcher, s'il te plait.

-Non… C'est impossible… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça… Pas lui… Edward… balbutiai-je, incapable de produire une phrase cohérente.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je venais de tuer un de mes anciens amis et lui essayait de me consoler. Je le repoussai, abattant mes poings sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, criai-je proche de l'hystérie. Ne sois pas compatissant avec moi, je viens de tuer quelqu'un, je suis une meurtrière ! Tu devrais me détester.

-Bella ! Calme-toi maintenant, me dit-il fermement, emprisonnant mes poignets dans ses mains, tels des étaux. Ça va s'arranger, je dois appeler Carlisle, il nous dira quoi faire.

-Ça ne va pas s'arranger, Edward, ça ne PEUT pas s'arranger, dis-je faiblement, Carlisle ne ramènera pas Tyler…

Il me regarda et n'eut pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait, l'expression de son visage suffisait. J'avais raison, rien de ce que pourrait faire Carlisle n'arrangerait ce que je venais de faire, c'était inqualifiable… impardonnable.

-Carlisle ? Une chose terrible est arrivée… Oui je sais… Je suis arrivé trop tard… Elle est là, mais elle n'est pas très cohérente, elle s'en veut… Oui on vous attend, dépêchez-vous.

Deux minutes plus tard, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Je n'essayai pas de me libérer de l'emprise d'Edward. Je me sentais si mal…

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella, dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis tellement désolée… J'ai essayé de prévenir Edward, mais il était déjà trop tard. Comment te sens-tu ?

…

-C'est très bizarre, marmonna Jasper, elle ne dégage ni colère, ni peur. En fait, elle ne dégage… rien.

-Elle est en état de choc, en conclut Carlisle, il faut la ramener à la maison.

Jasper avait raison, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais comme morte. Je levai la tête et les regardai un par un. Ils attendaient une réaction de ma part, je pus voir toute l'inquiétude sur leur visage. Je m'attardai sur Edward, je connaissais cette expression, il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé… comme d'habitude.

-Non Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute, soufflai-je en le regardant. C'est moi le monstre ici, et tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ne redis jamais ça ! s'emporta-t-il, blessé par le terme que je venais d'employer, Tu n'es pas un…

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, le désespoir ce lisait dans ces yeux. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malheureux.

-Edward, Alice, raccompagnez Bella à la maison, dit Carlisle. Nous nous occuperons du reste.

-Je préférerai rester vous aidez, demanda Edward d'une voix éteinte. Si ça ne te dérange pas, Bella.

-Non vas-y, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête, tu as raison… c'est mieux comme ça.

Il voulu protester, mais se ravisa. Il avait raison de vouloir m'éviter, à cause de moi toute la famille était en danger. A cause de moi, ils allaient sûrement devoir déménager. À ce moment précis, j'éprouvais une haine féroce envers moi-même.

-Ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident, me réconforta Jasper, sentant mon mal-être. Aucun de nous ne t'en voudras pour ça, crois-moi, nous sommes presque tous passés par là.

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces paroles, qu'il voulait réconfortantes, il m'envoya des ondes rassurantes, que j'accueillis sans opposer de résistance.

-Merci Jasper, fis-je avant de leur tourner le dos.

Je rentrai donc à la villa, escortée par Alice. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'au moment où nous émergeâmes des bois pour arriver sur la vaste pelouse.

-Bella s'il te plait, explosa-t-elle soudain. Parle-moi, je n'en peux plus de ce silence.

-Je… Que veux-tu que je te dise Alice, dis-je sentant la crise de nerfs revenir.

-Je ne sais pas moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens et ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à aller mieux. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille mieux ? Je viens de tuer un innocent, j'ai bu son sang et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça et que je n'ai pas eu envie d'arrêter. Si Edward n'avait pas été là, il y aurait certainement eu plus de victimes…

-Bella, me dit-elle, doucement cette fois en me prenant par les épaules. Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé, je l'ai vu. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que tu es forte et que tu peux surmonter ça.

-Comment… Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre avec ça… Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec cet horrible sentiment de honte que j'éprouve ?

J'étais complètement effondrée, plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en moi. J'étais honteuse, pleine de remords mais surtout j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de perdre ce à quoi je tenais plus que ma propre vie : l'amour d'Edward.

-Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Crois-tu qu'Edward, pourras me pardonner un jour, ce que je viens de faire ?

-Mais Bella, à ce que je vois, tu ne connais toujours pas le mode de fonctionnement d'Edward. En ce moment ce n'est pas toi qu'il n'arrive pas à pardonner, c'est lui-même. Il se sent coupable et s'inquiète pour toi.

Je ne répondis rien, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à notre approche. Esmée nous attendait, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Oh ma chérie, je suis si désolée. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te blâme, ça va aller, nous allons t'aider à surmonter ça.

J'acquiesçais légèrement de la tête et montai dans la chambre où je m'enfermai pour réfléchir. Je me mis en position fœtale et attendis qu'Edward rentre. Il fallait que nous parlions, sinon notre couple risquait l'explosion.

**POV Edward**

-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward_, pensa Carlisle.

-_On savait tous que ça pouvait arriver_. Jasper.

-_C'est que le premier ! Y'en aura sûrement d'autres. En même temps, elle lui a juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, il a bien failli l'écrabouiller, lui !_ Emmett.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! explosai-je, à bout. Emmett, tu la fermes si tu ne veux pas que je te mette en pièces, ok ?

J'étais furieux, bien sûr je n'aurais pas touché à mon frère, mais j'avais besoin de faire sortir ma rage, il fallait que je me défoule. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre leurs pensées dans ma tête. Pourquoi ce satané don n'avait pas de bouton OFF ?

-Hey frangin, détends-toi, s'excusa Emmett. Je… désolé… je n'étais pas sérieux… c'était de l'humour, bon ok un peu déplacé mais… Bref, excuse-moi.

Je sentis alors une vague apaisante m'envahir, bien que je sache que c'était artificiel, je l'acceptai sans broncher.

-Non, c'est moi Em', soupirai-je. Désolé, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Je suis à cran et…

-Nous comprenons Edward, me dit mon père. Il ne faut pas traîner les garçons, nous devons cacher les preuves, et vite. Occupez-vous d'effacer les traces pendant que j'examine la blessure.

Nous obéîmes tous les trois à notre père, et nous mîmes au travail. Que ferions-nous, sans lui. Il était le pilier de cette famille, sans lui elle aurait déjà éclaté depuis bien longtemps.

Il nous fallu seulement cinq minutes pour tout mettre en place. Carlisle avait examiné minutieusement la blessure, et décida que le plus simple était de simuler une attaque à l'arme blanche. Il s'occupa alors de modifier la plaie pour qu'elle coïncide avec notre alibi – une chance qu'il ait pensé à prendre sa trousse – pendant que nous prîmes les affaires de valeur de Tyler. Notre plan était en place : Tyler Crowley avait été tué en tentant de se défendre contre un voleur. C'était crédible, rien ne pourrait nous lier à cet accident, nous serions tranquilles… enfin je l'espérais. Tout à coup, je perçus les pensées des autres jeunes, ils cherchaient toujours Tyler, et ils approchaient.

-Il faut filer, dis-je tout bas, ces amis arrivent.

Il nous fallu à peine cinq minutes pour rentrer à la villa. Je ne me sentais pas près à affronter Bella. J'étais responsable de ce qu'elle avait fait, à cause de ma négligence elle devait se sentir si mal…

-Je monte parler à Bella, annonçai-je à ma famille.

-_Bonne chance_, pensèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre, pris une profonde inspiration et frappai avant d'entrer.

-Salut Toi, me dit-elle avec un faible sourire et en me tendant sa main, que je pris aussitôt.

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre, aucun de nous n'osait commencer. Je pris finalement la parole le premier.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, tu as cru que je voulais t'éviter, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je comprendrais que… tu ne veuilles plus de moi, me répondit-elle doucement.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais, affirmai-je. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas très fort, marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix accablée.

-Que c'est-il passé, Bella, je… tu étais derrière moi, et… je m'en veux tellement, mon amour. C'était mon rôle d'être là pour éviter ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi…Je…

-STOP ! Arrête, s'il te plait. Écoute-moi bien : TU… N'EST… PAS… RESPONSABLE, ok ?

Elle avait dit ses mots avec tellement de force, que je restai là à la regarder sans rien dire, incapable de lui répondre.

-Je sais ce que l'on va faire, lui dis-je finalement, avec une idée en tête. On va se faire une promesse : oublier cette histoire et ne plus en parler, tu es d'accord ?

Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, ni la contrarier. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle, donc je pris la décision de garder mes sentiments pour moi. Je saurais gérer ça… pour nous deux.

-Je suis d'accord, seulement si tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable, concéda-t-elle, maline.

-Pas de problèmes mon amour, lui mentis-je, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse, je te le promets.

Je serais capable de tout pour elle, même souffrir à sa place, si cela devait lui rendre le sourire. Elle me sourit, mais c'était un sourire sans joie, triste même. Je l'embrassai alors tendrement et la serrai dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'est Alice qui nous ramena à la réalité. Elle vint frapper à la porte pour nous informer que Charlie allait appeler Carlisle d'ici peu.

-Ça va aller ? demandai-je à Bella.

-Oui, je suis forte, répondit-elle en se retournant vers Alice.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

-_C'est bien Bella, c'est comme ça que tu dois réagir_, pensa-t-elle.

Au moins, je pouvais compter sur ma sœur pour aider Bella à aller mieux.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'arriver au salon, que le téléphone sonna, Carlisle répondit.

-Allo, Résidence Cullen…

J'écoutai le déroulement de la conversation avec le père de Bella, à travers les pensées de mon père. Comme on s'y attendait, le corps de Tyler fut retrouvé par ses amis qui alertèrent tout de suite la police. Forks étant une petite ville, le chef Swan s'était tout naturellement tourné vers Carlisle afin qu'il vienne sur les lieux.

-Je vous tiens au courant, nous dit-il en partant. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, l'affaire sera vite classée.

**Pov Carlisle**

Je garai ma voiture près du véhicule de fonction du chef Swan et le rejoignis, emportant ma trousse avec moi. Je savais pertinemment que je n'en aurais pas besoin, mais Charlie m'avait seulement parlé d'un accident qui nécessitait mes services. Donc je devais être prudent et ne pas commettre d'erreurs.

-Chef Swan, le saluai-je. Un accident de chasse, je suppose. Où est notre blessé ?

-Dr Cullen, fit-il l'air grave, il ne s'agit pas d'un accident de chasse, il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas d'un accident, mais… d'un meurtre.

-Vous avez bien dit, un meurtre ? Et… qui est la victime ?

-Un jeune du coin. Vous le connaissez, vous l'avez soigné il y a quelques mois, il avait failli renverser Bella avec son fourgon.

-Oui, je me souviens de lui, Tyler… Tyler Crowley je crois.

-Hum c'est ça. Un coup de couteau au niveau du cou. Et son portefeuille, sa montre, son portable : tout à disparu.

-Vous pensez à un vol qui a mal tourné ?

-Oui, c'est très probable. Bien que le lieu soit inhabituel pour une agression de ce genre.

Il m'amena près du corps, que j'examinai avec soin.

-En effet, la cause de la mort semble être une hémorragie importante résultant d'un coup porté par une lame assez petite, qui a sectionnée l'artère carotide, entraînant la mort de la victime en quelques minutes.

-Pouvez-vous effectuer l'autopsie ? On ne pourra pas avoir de légiste avant plusieurs jours… Si vous pouviez… pour ses parents.

-Bien sûr Chef Swan, cela ne m'embête pas du tout. Si je peux vous rendre service.

Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital, pour effectuer une autopsie. Je n'aimais pas falsifier des documents médicaux, mais je n'avais pas le choix… pour ma famille. Une fois ma tâche effectuée, je décidai de rentrer faire un compte-rendu aux miens.

**Pov Alice**

Carlisle avait fait du beau travail. Tout le monde avait cru sa version, l'enquête ne menant à rien, l'affaire fut vite classée sans suite par manque de preuves. L'enterrement de Tyler fut très émouvant, toute ma famille s'y rendit, ainsi que ces amis du lycée. Les anciens amis de Bella.

Elle me faisait vraiment pitié, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Même après plusieurs semaines, elle culpabilisait toujours. Il était difficile de lui changer les idées car elle refusait de s'éloigner de plus de dix mètres de la maison, excepté pour la chasse. Mais là encore, elle voulait absolument être accompagnée de mes trois frères et de moi… juste au cas où. Les vacances d'été étaient déjà bien avancées et je décidai d'avoir une bonne discussion avec elle. Elle n'avait plus le sourire et du coup Edward non plus. Je profitais d'un jour où ce dernier fut parti chasser quelques grizzlis avec ses frères, pour aller la voir. Elle lisait un de ses livres préférés dans sa chambre.

-Toc toc, fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, j'aurais voulu discuter un peu avec toi, ça te dit ?

-Oui bien sûr, entre. Comment pourrais-je refuser ça à ma meilleure amie, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

-Je voulais te demander justement, si tu savais où était passée la mienne de meilleure amie, commençai-je alors, avec une idée en tête.

-Comment ça… s'étonna-t-elle, je croyais que… de qui parles-tu ?

-De Bella Swan, ça te dit quelque chose ? continuai-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ahahah, très drôle Alice. Serais-tu devenue amnésique ? Car je suis devant toi, fit-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux

-Ah non ! dis-je d'un ton faussement offusqué, la fille qui est devant moi, ne ressemble pas du tout à ma meilleure amie. Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? On dirait un zombie, un mort-vivant.

-Vampire, mort-vivant, zombie… Désolée, je ne vois pas de différence moi, bouda-t-elle.

-Bella ! m'exclamai-je, dépitée que mon plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Il faut t'en remettre maintenant. C'est quoi le problème ? Tu compte te punir pendant encore combien de temps… des mois, des années ? Je te signale que tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, Edward n'ira pas mieux non plus.

-Tu devrais plutôt inverser ta phrase, marmonna-t-elle, après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle me raconta ensuite la discussion qu'ils avaient eue le jour de l'accident. Ainsi ce n'était pas Bella qui s'en voulait le plus…mais Edward. Il devait être rongé par les remords… comme d'habitude. Ma tâche se révéla d'un coup beaucoup plus ardue. J'étais capable de redonner le sourire à Bella, mais faire comprendre à mon frère qu'il ne devait plus culpabiliser, serait quasiment impossible.

-J'irais parler à Edward, dès qu'il rentrera, lui promis-je.

-Merci, mais ça ne changera rien… j'ai déjà essayé… On ne se parle presque plus, dit-elle tristement.

Je sortis de la chambre et la laissai reprendre sa lecture. Je rejoignis Rosalie sur le canapé en attendant le retour de nos hommes. Quelques heures plus tard, nous entendîmes la jeep d'Emmett prendre le chemin menant à la villa.

-_Edward, je dois te parler… seul à seule, c'est très important,_ pensai-je, sachant qu'il pouvait déjà m'entendre.

Je me concentrai quelques secondes sur le futur pour vérifier qu'il ne m'esquiverait pas et allais les attendre à la porte. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois, tout sourire. Leur partie de chasse avait du être bonne, Edward me fixa soudain et me fit un signe de la tête.

-Dehors, ça me va, dis-je en le rejoignant.

Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence, pour nous éloigner d'oreilles vampiriques indiscrètes, puis je lui fis face.

-Je parie que tu veux me parler de Bella, me dit-il impassible.

Facile. Il l'avait lu dans mes pensées.

-C'est si évident ? répliquai-je. Je ne te comprends pas Edward, tu as tout pour être heureux, et tu vas tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide accident, dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable.

-Pas responsable ? s'énerva-t-il. Donc pour toi, c'est entièrement de la faute de Bella ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être d'accord Alice, j'aurais du être plus prudent.

-Je le sais, et je comprends ton point de vue. Ne crois-tu pas que je ne me suis pas senti mal, moi aussi après ça ? J'ai une part de responsabilité également, mais la culpabilité n'y changera rien et n'aidera personne à oublier. Et je tiens à te rappeler que Bella est un nouveau-né, c'est son instinct primaire qui a pris le dessus, elle n'y pouvait rien.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? intervint-il, amer.

-Non pas encore, rétorquai-je agacée. D'après Jasper, elle a lâché prise beaucoup plus rapidement que la plupart des nouveau-nés. Elle est douée… mais pas infaillible. A part toi, personne ne lui reproche quoique ce soit.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne lui reproche rien à elle… c'est moi qui suis fautif.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas que ton comportement la rend malheureuse.

À ces mots, son expression changea. Ces yeux perdirent leur étincelle de colère pour la remplacer par une intense tristesse. Je venais de le blesser.

-Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, souffla-t-il.

-_Désolée Frérot,_ pensai-je, _je ne voulais pas te blesser mais c'est la vérité. Bella va mal parce que tu vas mal._

-Tu as bien fait de me le dire… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, confessa-t-il, en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… d'être seul un moment.

-D'accord, je rentre. Ne sois pas trop long, lui dis-je, en me tournant vers la maison.

Je marquai une légère pause, car une vision me frappa.

-Jazz, demandai-je à mon Amour en entrant dans la maison, tu pourras aller calmer Edward, d'ici cinq minutes, s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il détruise tout les arbres de cette forêt.

-Wow, à ce point là ! Je le sentais tendu lorsque nous sommes descendus de voiture, mais qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

-Juste la vérité… Et… il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit.

**Pov Edward**

Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour éviter ça, elle était malheureuse et j'étais responsable. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Ma colère fut instantanément remplacée par un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir. Alice le remarqua car elle s'excusa sans prononcer un mot.

Une fois seul, je repensais à ces quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Je me rendis compte, que j'avais laissé notre relation se dégrader. J'étais un idiot, Alice avait raison, j'avais tout pour être heureux. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me débarrasser de cette culpabilité ? Je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Peut-être avions-nous besoin d'une pause ? Peut-être devrai-je partir quelque temps ? A cette pensée, je perdis pieds, je n'arriverais jamais à la laisser, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle… Il y avait sûrement une autre solution.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient conduit sur le lieu de l'accident. Revoir cet endroit fit resurgir trop de mauvais souvenirs et je perdis mon self-control. Je laissai la colère – la rage plutôt – m'envahir et cédai à une envie irrépressible de tout casser. J'avais trop longtemps lutté contre cette rage, elle devait s'exprimer. Sans réfléchir, je cassai d'un coup de pied l'arbrisseau qui se tenait à côté de moi et l'envoyai, d'une main, s'écraser sur un autre arbre. D'autres cédèrent également sous mes coups, trop facilement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je m'apprêtai à en déraciner encore un lorsque je sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Je luttai, mais ma colère diminua malgré moi.

-NON, hurlai-je en me retournant vers le responsable. Laisse-moi tranquille Jazz, j'ai besoin de ça.

-Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de parler avec Bella, Edward. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens… ce que tu ressens vraiment. Ne m'oblige pas à lui dire moi-même.

-Je… je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, lâchai-je vaincu.

Je tombai alors à genoux, complètement vidé de mes forces.

-Je suis navré Edward, d'en être arrivé là, s'excusa-t-il. Tu sais que je n'aime pas utiliser mon don pour affaiblir quelqu'un, mais…

-Merci, fis-je dans un souffle. Tu es un frère… tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, et tu as raison… ça me ronge. Je croyais être assez fort pour gérer tout ça mais…

-Parle-lui, dis-lui tout. Elle t'aime, elle comprendra.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison à vitesse humaine.

-C'est Alice qui t'a dit de venir, n'est-ce pas, lui demandai-je curieux.

-Oui, elle avait peur que tu détruises la forêt entière, rigola-t-il. Tu sais pourtant qu'Esmée tiens beaucoup à cette forêt.

-Hum, oui, tu as raison, c'était… puéril de ma part.

Je me sentais mieux et cette fois, Jasper n'y était pour rien, mais j'étais conscient que ce calme apparent n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Ce que je m'apprêtais à dire à Bella, n'allait pas être facile.

-Salut mon Amour, lui dis-je en entrant dans notre chambre.

-La chasse a été bonne ? me demanda-t-elle en posant son livre.

Maintenant que j'étais conscient de certaines choses, je pouvais voir à quel point notre couple était dans une impasse. Avant, Bella m'aurait sauté dans les bras et m'aurait embrassé. Là, elle était comme… résignée.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, lui dis-je maladroit, j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Tu as parlé à Alice, me dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise. Elles avaient sûrement du en parler toutes les deux, elles se disaient tout… elles étaient amies.

-Oui, et… elle m'a dit que… tu étais malheureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Bella. Je t'aime.

-En effet, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, fit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton détaché, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Edward, j'ai… peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ? lui demandai-je perdu.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, ou plutôt d'avoir déjà perdu ton amour, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh Bella, non, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, ne crois pas ça. Je t'aime toujours autant mais…

-Tu es différent depuis mon réveil, Edward, me coupa-t-elle en me repoussant. Ne le nie pas.

Elle avait raison, tout le problème se résumait en deux mots : sa transformation. Mon amour pour elle n'avait pas changé, qu'elle soit humaine ou immortelle m'importait peu, bien qu'il y ait des avantages à sa nouvelle condition. Par contre, mon mal-être avait commencé à partir de ce jour maudit où j'avais du prendre cette terrible décision de la transformer.

-Tu as raison, commençai-je. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Il faut que je sache, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Je me sens mal depuis ce jour-là, Bella, tu l'as remarqué. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes immortelle, c'est juste que… j'ai fait le choix de te transformer… Je me dis que c'était le seul moyen de te sauver la vie… mais, tu aurais peut-être pu t'en sortir, j'aurais du y croire. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton âme, mais d'un autre… je voulais égoïstement te garder avec moi pour toujours.

-Edward, tu savais que je le voulais aussi. Ne dis pas que tu as été égoïste, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne savais pas ce qu'être un vampire, voulait dire, moi oui. Mon choix a entrainé la mort d'un innocent. Si tu étais restée humaine, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Malgré moi, je lui avais répondu sur la défensive. Je serrai les poings et tentai de me calmer. Elle me regarda d'un air, que je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer, elle avait quelque chose de bizarre dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Edward, dis-la ! me dit-elle sèchement.

-Qu… quelle vérité, de quoi parles-tu ? répondis-je stupéfait.

-Ne me mens pas ! Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes alors que c'est faux.

Je ne compris pas du tout son changement d'attitude, jusque-là elle n'avait jamais douté de mon amour pour elle. Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

-Mais, Bella… Je ne te mens pas voyons… tu le sais… Je t'aime plus que tout, depuis le premier jour.

-Tais-toi ! gronda-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix, je sais maintenant d'où viens le problème. Tu as enfin réalisé que, ce qui te plaisait en moi, c'était ma mortalité. Mon sang t'attirait mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Maintenant que je suis immortelle, tu vas devoir me supporter durant toute ton existence, et ça, tu n'en a plus envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Wow, j'étais tellement ahuri, que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot. Comment en était-elle arrivée à penser ça ? Je n'aurais jamais du laisser les choses dégénérer ainsi. Si j'avais su ce qu'elle pensait, je lui en aurais parlé beaucoup plus tôt. Elle paraissait effondrée, si elle avait été capable de pleurer, elle serait en pleine crise de larmes.

-Bien sûr que non, Bella… Tu te trompes, essayai-je de la calmer.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Edward, hurla-t-elle, je suis capable d'entendre la vérité. Je ne suis plus ta fragile petite humaine, ne m'épargne pas… Vas-y, dis-la moi !

-Ok, tu veux savoir la vérité ? éclatai-je à mon tour. Tu veux savoir pourquoi le fait que tu aies tué un humain m'a autant affecté, je vais te le dire.

Je n'aimais pas l'injustice. Elle avait des raisons de m'en vouloir mais celle-là était totalement imaginaire. Penser que je ne l'aimais plus parce qu'elle était devenue immortelle… n'importe quoi. J'aurais souhaité la ménager, mais sous le coup de la colère, je ne pus retenir les mots que j'avais trop longtemps essayé de contenir à l'intérieur de moi.

-J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes au début de ma… nouvelle vie, et je n'en suis pas fier, commençai-je agressif. Cela fait plus de 100 ans que j'essaye de vivre avec. Mais depuis le jour de l'accident, à chaque fois que je te regarde, je me revois, moi, tuant ces gens. Quand je te vois, je me sens horriblement coupable, car toi aussi tu as pris une vie et je culpabilise de t'avoir égoïstement transformé en monstre toi aussi.

-Oh ! Je… souffla-t-elle perdue. Tu as raison… j'ai tué un de mes amis, je suis horrible… je suis un monstre.

Lorsque j'entendis ce mot sortir de sa bouche, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais osé lui dire. Je venais de la comparer à moi, dans mes heures les plus sombres… alors que pour elle, ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident. Mais quel idiot ! Je les accumulais en ce moment. Elle se leva brusquement et voulu partir de la chambre, mais je la saisis par le poignet pour la retenir.

-Attends Bella, ne pars pas… Excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu n'es pas un… Je suis désolé…Bella, dis-moi quelque chose… Bella ?

Elle ne dit rien. Je ne voulus pas la lâcher, car j'avais trop peur qu'elle se sauve, j'attendis donc qu'elle veuille bien me dire quelque chose.

* * *

_Si vous me cherchez, je suis partie... loin trèèèèèèss loiinnnn lol_

_Comme pour le chapitre d'avant petit sondage :_

_-Pour que Bella parte : Tapez 1_

_-Pour que Bella & Edward se réconcilient sur l'oreiller : Tapez 2_

_-Pour qu'Edward parte : Tapez 3_

_-Une autre idée ? Dites la moi en review ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Soyez pas trop triste pour la fin, je vous réserve encore plein de surprise ;)_

_Pensez au bouton vert svp_


	9. Chap 08 : Séparation

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie vraiment beaucoup celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement ^^_

_Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_ Bleunienn : Merci bcp du compliment, j'espere que la suite te plaira autant._

_ titiguizmo, Coline, sevemanchester : Un grand merci mes coupines d'être fidèles ^^_

_Merci à vous : 12 reviews pour le chapitre 7 c'est mon record._

_J'espère qu'il sera battu pour celui-là, bien qu'il soit plus court._

_C'est un chapitre de transition, le prochain sera plus long promis ^^_

_Je vous retrouve en bas :D_

_Désolé pour la réponse au sondage, je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai prévu ;)_

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 8 – Séparation**

**Pov Bella**

J'étais vraiment hors de moi, j'avais vraiment été bête de croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer. C'était atroce, mon cœur mort venait de s'éparpiller en milles morceaux, j'étais anéantie et en colère. Comment avait-il pu me mentir pendant si longtemps ? Qu'allait-il me dire pour justifier de tels mensonges ?

-Ok, tu veux savoir la vérité ? cria-t-il furibond. Tu veux savoir pourquoi le fait que tu aies tué un humain m'a autant affecté, je vais te le dire.

J'allais enfin savoir la vérité, il avait l'air d'être prêt à tout déballer cette fois.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai tué beaucoup de personnes au début de ma… nouvelle vie, et je n'en suis pas fier, commença-t-il, le regard noir.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il me fit peur.

-Cela fait plus de 100 ans que j'essaye de vivre avec, continua-t-il toujours aussi froid. Mais depuis le jour de l'accident, à chaque fois que je te regarde, je me revois, moi, tuant ces gens. Quand je te vois, je me sens horriblement coupable, car toi aussi tu as pris une vie et je culpabilise de t'avoir égoïstement transformé en monstre toi aussi.

Alors celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Ce mot… dans sa bouche, me frappa comme un coup de poignard. Était-il sérieux ? Oh oui il l'était… et il avait raison. Je m'étais trompé finalement, il m'aimait vraiment, car sinon comment aurait-il pu garder tout ça pour lui, dans l'unique but de m'épargner.

-Oh ! Je… soufflai-je à cours de mots. Tu as raison… j'ai tué un de mes amis, je suis horrible… je suis un monstre.

Une fois encore, je pris conscience du mal que je lui infligeais. Le seul fait de me regarder, le faisait souffrir, je lui rappelais le côté sombre de lui-même qu'il essayait d'oublier. Je me levai et voulu partir, mais je sentis sa main emprisonner mon poignet. Pourquoi voulait-il me retenir alors que j'étais la source de ses problèmes et de son mal-être ?

-Attends Bella, ne pars pas… Excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu n'es pas un… Je suis désolé…Bella, dis-moi quelque chose… Bella ?

Réfléchir… je devais réfléchir et vite. Je ne voyais qu'une seule alternative, si je voulais arrêter de le faire souffrir : je devais le quitter. Notre relation ne mènerait à rien, à part nous faire du mal mutuellement. Ma décision était prise, je devais partir… tout de suite. Au moins pour un temps.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit de verre cassé venant du rez-de-chaussée, puis presque instantanément, je sentis les doigts d'Edward relâcher leur prise sur mon poignet. Il me lâcha sans rien dire. Je n'eus pas le courage de me retourner pour le regarder, j'ouvris la porte et descendis. Il ne me suivit pas.

Les autres membres de la famille Cullen étaient tous là, ils me regardaient abasourdis. Des morceaux de cristal étaient éparpillés sur le sol, aux pieds d'Alice. Je compris qu'elle avait vu ma décision, elle savait… ils savaient tous.

-Je pars, dis-je simplement à Carlisle et Esmée, merci à vous… je vous dois tellement. Merci de m'avoir acceptée dans votre famille mais, maintenant je… je n'y ai plus ma place.

Esmée voulut protester, mais bizarrement, Alice l'en empêcha.

-C'est son choix, nous devons le respecter, dit-elle en me fixant, le regard triste.

Carlisle s'éclipsa un moment, pendant qu'Alice me prit dans ses bras.

-Je garderais un œil sur toi, je te le promets. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, si faiblement que je devais être la seule à l'avoir entendue. Carlisle revint avec un sac à dos noir, qu'il me tendit.

-Tiens, me dit-il de sa voix douce, prends au moins ça, tu en auras besoin. Et si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-nous.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Une fois dehors, j'inspirai un grand coup et me mis à courir vers les bois. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je comptais aller, je traversai la forêt jusqu'à arriver à la route principale. Un panneau annonçant la direction de Seattle se tenait devant moi. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je pris ma décision : j'irai à Seattle. Une nouvelle ville pour un nouveau départ… encore une fois.

**Pov Edward**

J'attendis qu'elle veuille bien me dire quelque chose. Elle n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot, lorsque brusquement, des images envahirent ma tête, elles provenaient d'Alice. Sa vision défila et je compris… cette fois, c'était la fin. Bella venait de prendre sa décision. Elle voulait partir… seule. Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, je lâchai son poignet, et la laissai partir. C'était sa décision… je l'avais blessée une fois de trop. Sans un mot, elle quitta la chambre et je restai là, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'entendis mes parents lui dire quelques mots et… la porte se referma doucement. Elle était partie. C'était bel et bien fini.

-Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, gronda ma sœur.

Je la vis, devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle me regardait les sourcils froncés, elle était contrariée.

-Je lui ai juste dit la vérité, soufflai-je. Je lui ai avoué tout ce que je refoulais depuis trop longtemps.

-Quand je t'ai demandé de lui parler, c'était pour que tu arranges les choses, pas que tu les empires, soupira-t-elle.

-Au fait, réponds-moi franchement : Pourquoi as-tu censuré ta vision, tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Alice, tu oublies que j'ai eu droit à ta vision en Live dans ma tête, jusqu'au moment où tu t'es mise à réciter l'alphabet grec en commençant par la fin.

-J'ai… mes raisons, désolé.

-Tu ne veux pas que je sache où elle va, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as raison… je dois la laisser tranquille… elle doit vivre sa vie. Je ne l'importunerais plus désormais. Est-ce que tu crois… tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle revienne ou pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Edward, soupira-t-elle attristée. Je l'espère vraiment mais je n'en sais vraiment rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave… je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Tu ne dois pas surveiller le futur de Bella, elle a décidé de vivre sa vie, nous ne devons plus nous en mêler. C'est promis ?

-Promis, pensa-t-elle, avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seul. Machinalement, je mis en route ma platine CD et les premières notes de musique d'une de mes compositions retentirent… c'était sa préférée… sa berceuse.

**Pov Alice**

Mentir à Edward était très difficile du fait de son agaçante capacité à lire les pensées de n'importe qui. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois d'entrainement pour arriver à contourner son don et garder un peu d'intimité. La solution la plus simple était de penser à autre chose, cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. S'il comprenait que je lui mentais, je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure. Lorsqu'il eut posé sa question, je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur un seul mot, en occultant complètement mes doigts croisés derrière mon dos.

-Promis, pensai-je à son attention.

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais réussi, pensait-il sérieusement que j'allais laisser Bella seule, alors qu'elle n'était pas habituée à vivre parmi les humains. J'étais son amie et je devais la protéger. J'avais besoin de savoir où elle allait pour commencer, et pour ça je devais me concentrer et donc m'éloigner d'Edward pour qu'il n'intercepte pas mes visions.

-Jazz, dis-je en arrivant au salon, tu veux bien m'accompagner faire les boutiques, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'une distraction sinon je vais déprimer… Bella me manque déjà.

Il me regarda soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien.

-C'est d'accord ma puce, allons-y.

Une fois suffisamment éloignée de la villa, je m'arrêtai et me concentrai sur Bella.

-Seattle, soufflai-je alors. Je… c'est trop flou… je ne vois rien. Flute, flute et re-flute !

-Toi, tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller faire du shopping, je me trompe ? Bella, je suppose. Edward a du t'interdire de la surveiller, ce qui expliquerait ton envie soudaine de partir de la maison.

Il me connaissait trop bien, c'était pour ça que je l'aimais autant. Il était mon âme-sœur, nous nous comprenions, sans paroles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Oui, tu as raison, dis-je d'un air coquin. Tu ne diras rien à Edward hein ? Il risque de mal le prendre… je lui ai promis.

-Ok… pour Bella. Raconte-moi donc ce que tu as vu.

-Pas grand-chose, boudai-je. Elle va à Seattle, après… c'est flou. Elle doit être perdue, elle ne doit pas savoir où aller. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, à part surveiller.

-C'est déjà ça. Seattle n'est pas loin d'ici, si elle a un souci, tu le verras et nous pourrons intervenir rapidement.

-Oui tu as raison, fis-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur.

-Finalement, je ne serais pas contre une sortie shopping. La rentrée arrive à grands pas et il me faut des nouveaux vêtements.

-Alice ! Ton dressing est plein de vêtements neufs, tu exagères, soupira-t-il.

-S'il te plait, fis-je avec une moue irrésistible.

-Tu es un affreux petit lutin, tu le sais !

-Oui et je sais que tu aimes ça, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant. On fait la course ?

-Ok, si tu veux.

**Pov Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Bella ne furent pas spécialement joyeux. Ni pour moi, ni pour ma famille. Certes ils étaient peinés qu'elle soit partie mais le pire pour eux était de me supporter. J'étais devenu invivable, je pensais même à m'exiler quelque temps. Les autres avaient repris les cours, mais moi je ne pouvais vraiment pas. J'étais tellement à cran que j'avais peur de sauter à la gorge du premier qui me contrarierait, ce qui aurait fait un peu désordre au lycée. Carlisle me fit donc un certificat médical, cause officielle : j'étais devenu dépressif à cause de ma rupture avec Bella. Hilarant. Notre fausse excuse devenait vraie finalement.

Jusque là, j'avais réussi à tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même : ne pas essayer de contacter Bella. Alice avait tenu parole, en apparence en tout cas, je la soupçonnais néanmoins de me cacher des choses. Il m'était arrivé de percevoir quelques images dans ces pensées, juste avant qu'elle ne récite l'hymne national dans une langue farfelue ou qu'elle repense au dernier épisode de la série du moment. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de protéger Bella ou de savoir si elle allait bien. Je fis donc comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et continuait à me morfondre, malheureux comme les pierres.

-Edward, tu sais quel jour on est, appelle-la, me dit Alice, avant de partir pour le lycée, un certain matin de septembre.

-Non, répondis-je froidement.

-Fais pas l'idiot et appelle-la, c'est un jour important, elle doit savoir que tu penses toujours à elle malgré la distance.

-Je me suis promis de ne plus interférer dans sa vie, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Fin de la discussion. Va en cours, au lieu de me faire la morale.

-Pff tu n'es qu'un imbécile buté ! me morigéna-t-elle avant de sortir rejoindre les autres à la voiture.

Elle avait raison, j'étais un imbécile. Nous étions le 13 septembre et à cause de mes erreurs, Bella passerait cette journée seule. Je sortis pour m'isoler un moment et involontairement sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche. Mes doigts jouèrent avec les touches du clavier pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter. Le numéro de Bella était maintenant visible sur l'écran, et je restai ainsi à attendre, incapable d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Finalement, je pris la décision de lui envoyer un sms, c'était un bon compromis.

-Joyeux Anniversaire. Je t'aime, tu me manques. Edward, écrivis-je avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui écrire qu'elle me manquait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je voulais qu'elle revienne. Je voulais qu'elle revienne, mais… J'étais complètement perdu, je m'assis contre un arbre pour réfléchir. Quelques minutes après, je décidais de rentrer à la maison, rester seul ne m'apportait rien.

La fin de la journée passa lentement, puis mes frères et sœurs rentrèrent du lycée. C'était plus facile quand ils étaient là, j'arrivais à penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'Alice entra dans la maison, je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-_Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, il faut que je te parle_, pensa-t-elle. _C'est important_.

Je la suivis soucieux, pensant au pire… pour Bella bien sûr.

-Il n'est rien arrivé à Bella au moins ? demandai-je inquiet.

-Non, elle va bien, répondit-elle sérieuse. Edward, Bella m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Je…

-Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé un message pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, me coupa-t-elle. Elle n'a pas eu le courage de t'appeler elle-même.

-Oh ! Je comprends… Elle veut vraiment tout oublier, c'est ça ?

-Mais non… au contraire. Elle m'a dit que ton message l'avait touchée, qu'elle se sentait perdue et qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Par contre, tu ne dois plus la contacter, Edward… elle me l'a demandé. Elle a besoin de temps pour faire le point et réfléchir. Je suis désolée… j'aurais aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle sortit et me laissa seul. Bella allait bien, c'était déjà ça. J'aurais tout donné pour entendre sa voix, même une seconde. Mais pourquoi diable, l'avais-je laissé partir ? J'aurais du me battre pour elle, lui prouver que je l'aimais, malgré le mal que je lui avais involontairement fait. Elle ne voulait pas que je la contacte donc impossible pour moi, de m'excuser. Elle voulait du temps, il y avait peut-être un espoir qu'elle revienne finalement. Je voulais y croire, je devais y croire… dans l'intérêt de ma santé mentale.

Je descendis rejoindre ma famille, pour leur faire part de la décision que je venais de prendre.

-Je pars, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

-Comment ça tu pars ? fit mon père surpris.

-C'est une bonne idée, Edward, ça te fera du bien je pense, m'encouragea Alice avec un sourire.

Les autres la regardèrent, avec l'air de penser qu'elle était folle.

-Il va revenir, soupira-t-elle ensuite, il a juste besoin de changer d'air.

-C'est tout à fait ça, renchéris-je. Je vais aller rendre une petite visite au clan de Denali, deux ou trois semaines, je verrais. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me changer les idées. Ne m'en voulez pas…

-Mais non mon chéri, me rassura Esmée, en me prenant dans ses bras. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, et reviens-nous vite.

-Passe le bonjour à nos amis de notre part, fils. Fais attention à toi.

Mes parents avaient toujours respecté mes décisions, même lorsque j'avais mis Bella au courant de notre secret, mettant ainsi toute la famille en danger. Ils avaient confiance en moi, je devais me reprendre au plus vite… pour eux.

Je montai dans ma voiture et pris la route pour l'Alaska. Un long voyage m'attendait - bien que ma Vanquish me permette de réduire considérablement la durée du trajet – ce qui me donnerait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et à ce que je comptais faire en rentrant.

* * *

_Je sais vous allez dire : Mais noonnnnnn tu peux pas les séparer nos ptits amoureux_

_et je vous répondrais : bah si, voilà c'est fait Mouahaha_

_Ouh la vilaine_

_Oui je sais et alors ? lol_

_bon je vous rassure, c'est peut-être pas définitif... enfin peut-être lol_

**_Nouveau sondage :_**

_Pour que Bella revienne d'elle-même : **Tapez 1**_

_Pour qu'Edward vienne la chercher : **Tapez 2**_

_Pour que Victoria s'occupe de Bella à Seattle : **Tapez 3** (pas tapez lol)_

_Pour qu'Edward oublie Bella ds les bras d'une soeur de denali : **Tapez 4 **(me cherchez pas je suis partie lol)_

_Une autre solution ? une review pour me le dire ;)_

**_BOUTON VERT BOUTON VERT BOUTON VERT_**


	10. Chap 09 : Nouvelle Vie

_Avant tout je remercie encore tout le monde pour vos reviews, y'en a de plus en plus c'est super ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement ^^_

_Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_ Adamante : Wahoo tu as de l'imagination!! tu devrais ecrire une fic toi aussi :) Y'a quelqueq petit point qui seront ds mon histoire._

_ j0hann-a : merci pour tout tes commentaires, et j'espere que la suite te plaira._

_Pour toutes les autres : merci a vous et continuez a reviewer, j'adore ça._

_Merci à vous : 14 reviews pour le chapitre 8 : record battu encore une fois._

_Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite, deux nouveaux persos entrent en jeu ;)_

_Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture._

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 – Nouvelle vie**

**Pov Bella**

Seattle. J'étais enfin arrivée à destination. Une grande ville me paraissait appropriée pour pouvoir me fondre dans la masse. Ça n'allait pas être facile, je ne m'étais encore jamais retrouvée toute seule parmi des humains. Et si j'étais responsable d'un autre accident ? Carlisle ne serait pas là cette fois, pour me couvrir. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

Durant mes premiers jours à Seattle, j'étais vraiment désœuvrée, j'avais trop peur pour m'approcher des humains donc je me contentais de visiter la ville pendant la nuit. Il m'avait fallu deux jours avant de repenser au sac à dos que Carlisle m'avait donné. Il contenait de l'argent… beaucoup d'argent. Avec ce que contenait le sac, j'avais de quoi vivre pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour trouver un boulot et un logement.

Une semaine environ après mon arrivée, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de me bouger. Vu l'état de mes vêtements et la couleur de ma peau, je devais vraiment ressembler à un zombie, ce qui ne faciliterait pas mon intégration. Il fallait absolument que je prenne une douche et que je m'achète de nouveaux vêtements, mais pour ça je devais aller en ville. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai. Je choisis un jour sans soleil bien sûr et partit tôt. Avec un peu de chance, les gens de cette ville ne seraient pas matinaux. Sur le trajet qui menait au centre-ville, je remarquai un panneau annonçant la piscine municipale.

-_Quelques longueurs ne me feraient pas de mal_, pensai-je.

J'ajoutai donc mentalement un maillot de bain à ma liste d'achat. Comme je l'avais deviné, les magasins n'étaient pas très fréquentés… tant mieux, je pouvais recommencer à respirer. Mes courses ne me prirent pas longtemps, je savais ce que je voulais et les vendeuses ne s'attardaient pas longtemps près de moi. Je leur faisais peur, je le voyais dans leurs yeux. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'Edward voulait me faire comprendre, quand il me disait qu'instinctivement les humains nous évitaient. Je retrouvais ensuite sans problème le chemin de la piscine. Nager était un pur bonheur lorsque respirer était inutile. Après un rapide passage par les douches, je me changeai rapidement et sortit. J'étais fière de moi. Ma première sortie était une réussite. Je ne m'expliquais pas vraiment la raison de ma soudaine facilité à résister, alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps… Non, je ne devais pas y repenser. J'avais beaucoup perdu à cause de ma faiblesse et, même si maintenant je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je ne voulais plus ressentir ça.

Je n'avais pas vu la journée passer, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Je comptais rejoindre le bois le plus proche pour chasser, lorsque je passai devant une enseigne à néons qui attira tout de suite mon attention. C'était un bar et techniquement je n'avais pas l'âge pour y entrer. Mais j'étais différente maintenant, j'étais certaine d'arriver à faire croire que j'avais 21 ans. Et puis ce bar avait quelque chose de curieux, l'enseigne était un peu… flippante. Des néons rouges agressifs, encadraient le nom du bar : le Red-Eyed Bar. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise plaisanterie. C'était quoi, un bar à vampire ? Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue en entrant, mais je fus finalement agréablement surprise. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un repère de vampire sanguinaire, juste un bar avec une déco à tendance gothique. Je commandai un cocktail sans alcool pour donner le change et m'installai au comptoir.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Bella_, me morigénai-je intérieurement.

J'allais partir quand, un homme… un jeune homme, s'adressa à moi.

-C'est la première fois, que vous venez ici, n'est-ce pas, me dit-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demandai-je intriguée.

-Vous n'avez… pas le look… des filles du coin, répondit-il gêné.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de me détailler de haut en bas, je me sentis flattée. Ma peau pâle et mes yeux couleur miel n'avaient pas l'air de lui déplaire. Et inversement, quelque chose en lui… m'attirait, la pièce avait beau être saturée d'odeur humaine, son parfum… à lui, se détachait du reste.

-Je peux savoir votre prénom ? Madame ou Mademoiselle ?

-Bella, et c'est mademoiselle, répondis-je immédiatement.

Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais au devant de gros problèmes. Je devais me faire discrète… non pas dévoilé mon identité au premier venu. Je repris mes esprits, payai mon verre – que je n'avais bien sûr pas touché – et sortis rapidement, laissant le type sur place apparemment déçu.

Cette rencontre me tracassa pendant quelques jours, je me posais beaucoup de questions. J'avais ressenti quelque chose de nouveau en présence de ce gars. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais… son odeur plutôt… elle m'attirait plus que celle des autres humains. J'étais préoccupée, si bien que je ne remis pas les pieds en ville pendants plusieurs jours. Je me contentais des bois alentours, pour chasser.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement, quand un matin un évènement me sortit de ma routine. Ce jour là, mon portable vibra dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je le sortis fébrilement et restai pétrifiée lorsque je vis le nom affiché sur l'écran. Ce n'étais pas un appel, juste un texto, ce qui me détendit un peu.

Edward. Que me voulait-il ? S'excuser sûrement. J'hésitai longuement avant de lire le message. Il était court, il me fallu plusieurs lectures pour comprendre vraiment le sens de ces quelques mots.

_Joyeux Anniversaire. Je t'aime, tu me manques. Edward._

Il avait écrit qu'il m'aimait et que je lui manquais. Comment pouvait-il encore m'aimer après le mal que je lui avais fait ? J'avais presque oublié les deux premiers mots, quand je réalisais quel jour on était.

-Oh, mais oui ! dis-je à voix haute, nous sommes le 13 aujourd'hui. J'ai… j'ai 18 ans… techniquement.

Cela me fit bizarre, même si je savais que je resterais physiquement à jamais figée dans mes 17 ans. C'était mon anniversaire et… il y avait pensé. Tout à coup, je ressentis une émotion intense, j'aurais tellement voulu être avec lui en ce moment même. J'appuyai alors sur la touche d'appel puis raccrochai avant même la première sonnerie. Non, je ne pouvais pas… je me l'étais interdit. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je cherchais dans mon répertoire la personne que j'avais en tête.

-Alice ? Salut… c'est moi… Bella.

-Bella ! Oh Bella, je suis si contente de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça peut aller, répondis-je. J'ai un petit problème Alice, Edward m'a envoyé un message pour mon anniversaire, mais je…

-Oups, désolé j'ai failli oublier ! Joyeux anniversaire ma belle, me dit-elle sincèrement.

-Merci Alice… Tu sais… vous me manquez… vous me manquez tous.

-Toi aussi tu nous manques Bella, tu peux rentrer si tu veux, tu…

-Non, c'est hors de question, je ne peux pas, me repris-je. Alice, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire passer un message à Edward, je… je ne peux pas lui répondre moi-même.

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas encore prête à lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet. Pourrais-tu lui dire merci de ma part ? Dis-lui aussi de… ne plus me contacter… c'est trop douloureux. J'ai besoin de vivre mes propres expériences, d'apprendre par moi-même… de faire mes propres erreurs si nécessaires.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirais.

-Merci Alice. Tu es une vraie amie. Je t'adore tu sais… tu me manques.

-Dis-moi Bella, je suis toujours ta meilleure amie hein ? Ça ne change rien ? demanda-t-elle soudain attristée.

-Tu es et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Alice, la rassurai-je. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Bon, je vais te laisser… à bientôt alors. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin.

Je la remerciais une dernière fois et coupai la communication. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup. La journée s'annonçait bien, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me trouver un logement. Si je voulais travailler, j'avais besoin d'une adresse. Je passai donc une bonne partie de la journée à faire les agences immobilières, mais sans résultats. C'était soit trop cher, soit mal situé ou soit déjà pris. Je continuai à flâner en ville, sans but précis, tout en repensant à tout ce qui m'était arrivé à Seattle.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'étais là et, j'en étais toujours au même point : je ne voulais pas rentrer à Forks, je me sentais toujours aussi mal vis-à-vis d'Edward. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand brusquement j'eus une idée. L'image de l'enseigne aux yeux rouges m'était revenue en tête et la curiosité fit le reste. J'avais envie de savoir si le garçon de l'autre jour était encore là, je voulais vérifier si son parfum était toujours aussi attirant. Cela m'intriguait. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il y soit encore mais bon, je tentai quand même le coup. J'arrivais devant le Red-Eyed Bar, les néons rouges n'étaient pas encore allumés, il était encore tôt. J'entrai et me rendis vite compte qu'il n'était pas là. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je sortis et après avoir fait seulement quelques pas, je me figeai sur place. Quelque chose venait d'attirer mon attention, mon odorat surdéveloppé venait de capter une odeur… familière. Cette odeur, je la connaissais, elle fit naître un espoir en moi. Se pourrait-il que…

-_Réfléchis Bella, concentre-toi,_ pensai-je.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bien que le parfum soit léger, je ne le reconnaissais pas… Ce n'était pas Edward. Je n'avais pas côtoyé de vampires – autre que les Cullen – depuis ma transformation, cependant j'étais sûre d'une chose : cette odeur était celle d'un vampire. Malheureusement pour moi elle ne me disait rien, j'avais passé suffisamment de temps avec les Cullen pour enregistrer l'arôme de chacun, et celui-ci était différent, il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre eux. Une fois ma déception passée, la curiosité me fit suivre cette trace. Je repassai devant le bar et tournai dans la ruelle qui devait sûrement mener à la porte de service, le fumet était de plus en plus intense. Je continuai à marcher jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une voix et une porte claquer. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Je venais de déboucher dans une impasse, une fille se tenait devant ce qui devait être la sortie de secours, l'odeur était à présent très forte.

-Et zut ! Saletés de lentilles, fulmina-t-elle, juste avant de lever la tête vers moi, les narines dilatées et ses yeux rouge sang fixés sur moi.

Elle se mit alors presque instantanément en position d'attaque, prête à bondir. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais à sa merci, je ne savais pas me battre. À ma grande surprise, elle se redressa brusquement, l'air étonné. Elle fit un pas vers moi mais ne semblait pas agressive, juste… curieuse.

-Mais… toi aussi tu portes des lentilles ? me demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

-Salut, je… désolé… en fait, moi aussi je… balbutiai-je incapable de sortir une phrase qui ait du sens.

-Tu es un vampire, finit-elle à ma place. Oui merci, ça j'avais remarqué où plutôt sentit, pour être exacte. Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir choisis une couleur aussi peu… commune chez les humains ?

-Ce ne sont pas des lentilles, mes yeux ont cette couleur depuis peu en fait. Je… je m'appelle Bella, et je viens d'arriver en ville… une très longue histoire.

Elle paraissait vraiment captivée par mes yeux, elle ne devait pas savoir que les vampires végétariens avaient les yeux dorés, en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment une mode très suivie chez les vampires.

-Oh d'accord ! Je ne savais pas qu'une autre couleur que cet horrible rouge vif était possible pour notre espèce. Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure au fait, tu m'as surprise, je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres vampires, j'ai… eu peur.

-Ce n'est rien, tu es tout excusée, lui répondis-je chaleureusement.

-Moi c'est Brynn, heureuse de faire ta connaissance Bella, fit-elle, apparemment ravie.

-Enchantée également Brynn, fis-je en m'avançant vers elle pour lui serrer la main. Tu bosses comme serveuse ici ?

-Non pas tout à fait, répondit-elle amusée. En fait, je suis la propriétaire de ce bar.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant, je comprenais enfin d'où venait le nom du Red-Eyed Bar. Ce n'était pas les clients les vampires, mais la propriétaire des lieux. Amusant.

-Très bien trouvé le nom de ton bar, dis-je en souriant, je suppose que tes clients ne sont pas au courant qu'ils sont des casse-croûtes potentiels.

-Hum, non en effet, rigola-t-elle. C'est pourquoi je porte ces horribles lentilles qui ont la désagréable habitude de se désagréger au bout de deux ou trois heures. C'est très agaçant, mais bon… je ne tiens pas à effrayer mes clients.

Cette fille était sympa, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Au moins, avec elle je pouvais être moi-même. Sa voix était douce et son visage amical, elle était belle aussi… forcément. Elle me faisait un peu penser à Angela, mon ancienne amie du lycée, sauf qu'elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient coupés en un carré mi-long. J'avais vraiment envie de mieux la connaître, c'était la seule personne que je connaissais dans cette ville, et je voulais en savoir le plus possible sur elle.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es… vampire ? demandai-je hésitante.

-La notion de temps est un peu faussée quand on est immortelle mais cela fait presque 10 ans maintenant que j'ai été mordue.

Je pus voir un changement d'expression dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. L'évocation de ce souvenir devait être douloureuse pour elle, ce que je comprenais très bien, même si mon cas personnel était spécial.

-Tu avais quel âge quand tu été mordue ? l'interrogeai-je curieuse.

-Je venais de fêter mes vingt ans. J'étais sortir à une soirée organisée pour mon anniversaire par mes amis, et en rentrant chez moi, seule, je me suis fait surprendre. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? me demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-Humainement, je viens de fêter mes dix-huit ans, aujourd'hui. Mais vampiriquement parlant, je suis encore un nouveau-né car je me suis fait mordre il y a seulement quelques mois. Je viens de Forks, une petite ville pas loin.

-Oh, bah joyeux anniversaire alors. Dis-moi, comment vis-tu ta transformation ? Car dans mon cas, c'est… hum comment dire, difficile pour moi. Je me pose encore beaucoup de questions, et pourtant cela fait déjà dix ans…

Un bruit nous fit nous retourner, puis une voix retentit en provenance de la porte.

-Brynn ? Vous êtes là ? Il y a un problème avec un client.

-Flute ! marmonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'ai du boulot qui m'attends… et ces fichues lentilles…

-Désolée, de t'avoir retardée, m'excusai-je, je…

-Non, ça m'a fait plaisir, me rassura-t-elle, tout en mettant une nouvelle paire de lentilles. Viens prendre un verre à l'intérieur, nous pourrons continuer à discuter… si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr.

Ces lentilles étaient maintenant en place, et elle me regardait, attendant ma réponse. La couleur qu'elle avait choisie lui allait très bien, ce bleu-gris s'accordait parfaitement avec le blond de ses cheveux… beaucoup mieux que le rouge en tout cas.

Sa proposition tombait très bien, car en effet je n'avais rien de prévu. Une idée me vint à l'esprit, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour… Oui, cela valait le coup de tenter ma chance.

-Oui avec plaisir, acquiesçai-je.

-J'arrive Emma, cria-t-elle à l'attention de son employée. Après toi, je t'en prie, me dit-elle ensuite en ouvrant la porte.

Nous entrâmes toutes les deux dans le bar et allâmes nous installer au comptoir : moi devant et elle derrière.

-Je vais m'occuper de mon client mécontent et je reviens, ok ?

-Pas de problèmes, Brynn, je t'attends là.

Je la regardai se diriger vers une table, où se tenait un homme d'un âge avancé, qui paraissait très mécontent. Mais lorsqu'elle se posta devant lui en se présentant comme la gérante, l'homme posa les yeux sur elle et son visage se radoucit aussitôt. Cela me fit sourire car je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait, elle l'avait tout simplement… ébloui. Inconsciemment, mon cerveau fit le lien avec celui qui m'avait ébloui si souvent… Edward. Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout me rappelle celui à qui j'avais donné mon cœur ?

-Alors Bella, me dit-elle en revenant, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Tout en me parlant, elle commença à faire habilement danser deux bouteilles d'alcool avec ses mains.

-Euh je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… je n'ai pas l'âge et…

-Te dégonflerais-tu par hasard ? me défia-t-elle. Je rigole Bella, voyons, je ne te proposais pas un verre d'alcool, mais plutôt… J'ai du O+ au frais si ça te dit.

Elle avait l'air sérieux. Elle était vraiment sérieuse ? Elle me proposait vraiment un… verre de sang frais ? Beurk... Comment lui dire que je ne buvais pas de sang humain, sans la vexer ?

-Non merci Brynn… je… je ne bois pas de sang humain, seulement du sang animal.

Ma révélation l'avait surprise à telle point qu'elle en lâcha une de ses bouteilles, qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

-Du sang animal ? fit-elle éberluée, tu veux dire que… tu chasses des animaux… pour te nourrir ?

-Oui… c'est une très longue histoire, répondis-je faiblement. Je te la raconterais peut-être un jour, si tu en as envie.

-Ah oui, je serais curieuse d'entendre ça. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de vampires se nourrissant de sang animal. Tu n'as donc jamais été obligé de… tuer un humain pour te nourrir ?

-Si… malheureusement, une fois et… c'est à cause de ça que j'ai quitté Forks et… ceux que j'aimais.

Ma voix avait pris un ton si triste que Brynn ne répondit rien. Je la regardai et lui adressai un pauvre sourire, et soudain je me rappelais la chose que je devais lui demander.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard, tu ne chercherais pas une nouvelle serveuse ? Je cherche du travail, et franchement ton bar serait vraiment l'idéal.

-Tu as de la chance, me dit-elle avec un large sourire, une de mes serveuses m'a lâchée, il y a deux semaines, pour reprendre ses études. J'allais mettre une annonce.

-Génial ! répondis-je ravie. Je commence quand ?

-Quand tu veux. Demain si ça te dis. Ça ne fais pas trop loin de chez toi ? Notre vitesse ne nous est pas très utile dans une ville comme Seattle.

-En fait, je… je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je squatte un vieux bâtiment abandonné à côté de la forêt, à l'entrée de la ville. J'ai essayé de trouver un logement mais malheureusement sans succès, avouai-je penaude.

-Viens chez moi si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle aussitôt. Ça sera sympa, on apprendra à se connaître comme ça. Mon appart' est juste au-dessus du bar, c'est très pratique.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas… j'accepte avec plaisir. C'est très gentil de ta part. Merci beaucoup. J'en avais un peu marre d'être toute seule, avouai-je alors.

-Super. C'est réglé alors, tu deviens donc ma nouvelle serveuse et ma nouvelle coloc'. Au fait Bella, pour tout à l'heure… le sang humain… je voulais juste te dire que… je n'ai tué personne pour l'avoir. Je connais quelqu'un à l'hôpital qui me fournit en poches de sang. Je ne veux pas être… une meurtrière.

-Oh d'accord, fis-je rassurée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te jugeais pas. J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout.

-Tiens, viens avec moi, me dit-elle soudainement. Je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle collègue. Elle est humaine, bien sûr, mais pas très futée, je dois bien l'avouer. Elle m'emmena par la main, jusqu'à une fille brune, un peu forte.

-Emma, je te présente Bella, une amie, je viens de l'embaucher.

-Salut, me dit-elle timidement, en me tendant la main. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Bonjour Emma, heureuse de te connaître également, répondis-je en lui serrant sa main tendue.

Je sentis que le contact de ma peau froide, la mit mal à l'aise et provoqua ses frissons. Elle retourna ensuite servir des clients, quand au même moment la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne. L'ouverture de la porte entraîna un mouvement d'air dans ma direction, chargé du parfum de l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Je reconnus immédiatement cette odeur. Je me retournais, bien que je sois sûre de moi, afin de vérifier que c'était bien lui. Il avançait déjà vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Brynn, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? dit-il à ma nouvelle amie, en lui tapant dans la main. Mademoiselle… Bella, si je me rappelle bien, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous connaissiez Brynn, continua-t-il en me faisant face cette fois.

-Je ne la connaissais pas encore en fait, répliquai-je.

-Bella, je te présente Zack… Zack Downing. Zack est à mon avis un étudiant glandouilleur, qui passe plus de temps ici qu'à la fac, fit-elle en rigolant.

-Eh dis-donc Brynn, un peu de respect pour tes clients, tout de même, dit-il faussement offusqué.

-Zack, je te présente Bella…

-Swan, ajoutai-je. Bella Swan.

-Notre nouvelle serveuse, continua-t-elle. Sois sympa avec elle ok ? le prévint-elle soudain sérieuse. Pas de bêtises sinon…

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiètes pas, je serais sage, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à son intention, avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table.

-Fais attention à ce type. Il n'est pas méchant… mais il a tendance à draguer tout ce qui bouge, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est bizarre.

-Ok, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas intéressée de toute façon, rigolai-je.

Ma décontraction n'était qu'apparente, car au fond de moi, le fumet de ce garçon, Zack, m'attirait plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, pire… il m'obsédait.

* * *

_Bon bah voilà ça c'est fait lol_

_J'ai été gentille sur ce chapitre, j'ai pas fait de fin sadique ;)_

_J'attends toutes vos réactions : que pensez-vous de Brynn (prononce brine) et de Zack ?_

_Amis ou ennemis ?_

_Pas de Cullen non plus pour le prochain chap désolée lol_

_Pas de sondage cette fois-ci, par contre j'attends toutes vos idées sur la suite avec le bouton vert ;)_

_**BOUTON VERT - BOUTON VERT - BOUTON VERT**_


	11. Chap 10 : Amies

_Encore merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement ^^_

_Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, je ne le redirais jamais assez : j'adoooooooooreeee_

_7 reviews pour ce chapitre 9, c'est moins bien mais je sens que pour le 10 vous allez faire explosez ma boîte ^^_

_Vous avez intérêt si vous voulez la suite Mouahahah_

_J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, moi j'ai trippé à l'écrire, le suivant se sera encore plus je pense ;)_

_Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture._

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 – Amies**

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain, je m'installai donc chez Brynn et commençai mon nouveau job. Au fil des jours, une routine s'installa. Lorsque le bar fermait ses portes pour la nuit, nous passions des heures à discuter, en fait c'était surtout moi qui parlait, un vrai moulin à paroles. Après une semaine, j'informai ma nouvelle amie qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller chasser.

-Cette nuit, après le boulot, j'irais chasser, lui dis-je. J'en ai pour deux heures, tout au plus.

-Ok pas de problème, répondit-elle d'un air bizarre. Tu crois que… je pourrais venir avec toi ? Ça m'intrigue pour tout te dire et j'aimerais bien te voir à l'action.

-Oui si tu veux. Et peut-être que tu voudras même essayer, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres, pour la taquiner.

Après la fermeture, nous partîmes donc pour la forêt. Brynn m'observa chasser mais ne parut pas très enthousiaste, surtout en me voyant une fois que j'avais fini.

-Tu es toujours dans cet état après avoir chassé, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, en me regardant.

-Et encore là, je me suis améliorée, lui répondis-je amusée. Tu aurais vu dans quel état j'étais lors de ma première chasse.

-Au moins, quand on chasse des humains, c'est plus propre, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu… as pu te retenir de tuer des gens, reprit-elle d'une vois grave cette fois, après quelques secondes de silence. Moi, au début… je n'ai pas pu.

-Je n'étais pas toute seule, c'est grâce à… ma famille. Ils sont comme ma famille, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

-Tu ne pas encore raconté pourquoi tu as quitté Forks et ta famille, tu peux te confier à moi si tu en as envie, me dit-elle doucement.

-Oui tu as raison… je pense que ça me fera du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Rentrons et je te raconte toute l'histoire.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, et une fois arrivées à l'appart' je commençais à lui raconter mon histoire. Je lui parlai d'Edward, de notre amour, de mes parents qui n'étaient pas au courant bien sûr, de la famille Cullen.

-Tu veux dire que ces vampires… les Cullen, ne tuent pas d'humains par conviction… jamais ? fit-elle réellement stupéfaite. Si j'avais pensé ça possible, j'aurais essayé moi aussi…

-C'est le fait de boire du sang animal qui donne cette couleur dorée à nos yeux, et Carlisle dit que grâce à ça, nous sommes plus civilisés et plus à même de nouer des liens basés sur l'amour ou l'amitié.

-Des vampires végétariens ! Je suis impressionnée, j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de les rencontrer, un jour.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup te les présenter.

-Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie. Tu semblais heureuse avec eux non ? C'était bien un accident ?

-C'est compliqué… Edward a l'habitude de tout prendre sur lui, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal… involontairement. J'ai décidé que c'était la fois de trop et qu'il serait mieux sans moi.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'âme-sœur… tu ne devrais pas le laisser partir… J'aimerais vraiment être à ta place tu sais.

Je soupirais car je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais je n'étais toujours pas décidée à rentrer, je ne m'étais toujours pas pardonnée ce que j'avais fait.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent, sans rien d'inhabituel. Le bar n'était fréquenté que par les habitués, donc nous n'avions pas beaucoup de travail. Presque tous les jours, Zack venait prendre un verre, j'étais devenue sa serveuse attitrée, il me donnait toujours un bon pourboire. Comme m'avait prévenue Brynn, il essaya de me draguer. Mais malgré mes différents refus, il revenait toujours à la charge, chaque jour il tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à l'éconduire car il n'était vraiment pas mon genre. En même temps, je ne voyais pas quel garçon, humain de surcroît, pourrait ne serait-ce qu'arriver à la cheville d'Edward. Ça me rassurait de penser ça, car je ne m'expliquais toujours pas pourquoi son odeur m'attirait toujours à ce point.

Un jour de décembre - Noël approchait à grand pas et en ville, toutes les boutiques étaient décorées pour l'occasion – Brynn me posa une question quelque peu bizarre.

-Dis-moi Bella, lorsque tu as… mordu ce garçon dans les bois, as-tu ressenti… sa peur ?

-Comment ça sa peur ? Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question, répondis-je perdue.

-Comme tu le sais, reprit-elle hésitante, je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec d'autres vampires à part toi et donc je ne sais pas ce qui est normal ou pas pour quelqu'un de notre espèce. Pour être franche avec toi, j'ai déjà tué des gens pour me nourrir. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il m'était très difficile de tuer car j'avais l'impression de savoir exactement ce que pensait mes victimes. C'était devenu si dur à supporter que j'ai fini par m'attaquer seulement à des personnes qui le méritaient… dealers, violeurs, voleurs.

-C'est intéressant ce que tu me dis, réfléchis-je, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un.

-Tu pense à qui ? Tu crois que c'est dû à la culpabilité ou pas ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais… je pense que tu as un don.

-Un don ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce que tu me dis, ressemble à ce qu'Edward m'a expliqué de son don… de son pouvoir.

-Edward a un pouvoir ? s'exclama-t-elle de plus en plus stupéfaite. Les vampires peuvent avoir des pouvoirs ?

-Oui certains ont des capacités supplémentaires. Edward est capable de lire dans les pensées et Alice peut voir le futur. Je pense que tu as le même don qu'Edward.

-Mais… là, en ce moment, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Bella.

-Hum, ça ne veut rien dire, mon cas est… spécial. Edward ne peut pas lire mes pensées… personne ne sait pourquoi. Je suis bizarre, dis-je en rigolant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être capable d'entendre les pensées de n'importe qui…

Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à sa dernière phrase, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, parler d'Edward avait rouvert la blessure de mon cœur mort. Il me manquait terriblement.

A ce moment là, Brynn me sortit de ma torpeur en me prenant le bras pour me tirer dehors.

-Allez zou, dehors, j'ai envie d'aller faire les boutiques. Cette conversation m'a déprimée, et je ne connais rien de mieux que du shopping pour lutter contre ça. Au fait, Bella, s'il te manque autant, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas le rejoindre ?

-De qui parles-tu au juste ? lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Bah d'Edward bien sûr, tu n'étais pas en train de penser à lui là ? Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui te manque énormément n'est-ce pas ? Alice… tu es très proche d'elle non ?

-Wow, stop Brynn ! Tu deviens flippante là. Sors de ma tête… Co… comment sais-tu que je pensais justement à Edward ? Et Alice, c'est le fait que tu aies parlé de shopping qui m'a fait penser à elle. Oui, elle me manque aussi, avouai-je, c'est ma meilleure amie tu sais.

-Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai senti quand…

-Quand ?

Elle s'était figée au milieu de sa phrase. Venait-elle de trouver la clé de son pouvoir ? Je la secouai légèrement pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

-Brynn, ça va ? Réponds-moi, l'implorai-je inquiète.

-Là, en ce moment même, tu es inquiète pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

-Oui… tu es mon amie non ? C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Bella, me dit-elle toute excitée, je crois que je viens de comprendre comment ça marche. Je pense que… que je suis capable de… ressentir les émotions d'une personne en… la touchant.

A cette révélation, je ne sus quoi dire et restai là à la regarder la bouche ouverte de surprise.

-Bella ? Ferme la bouche ou tu va gober les mouches, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je n'en reviens pas… moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique vampirique, au même titre que la vitesse ou la peau froide.

-Tu as un don, c'est… super, boudai-je tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle alors, en remarquant ma bouderie soudaine.

-Je t'envie car… je n'ai rien de spécial… j'aurais bien voulu avoir un pouvoir moi aussi.

La découverte du don de Brynn mit un peu de nouveauté dans notre quotidien. Elle s'amusait à toucher ses clients pour tester son don.

-Brynn, arrête donc ! la réprimandai-je. Tu va faire fuir le peu de clients qu'il nous reste, à force de leur donner des frissons.

-Mais non, me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, je fais attention.

Le problème avec son don, c'est qu'il était incomplet, elle ressentait les sentiments et les émotions d'une personne, mais ne pouvait pas savoir à qui ils étaient destiné, et cela la frustrait. C'était devenu notre jeu favori. Après le boulot, nous nous installions l'une en face de l'autre, elle prenait mes mains dans les siennes et essayait de deviner à qui je pensais.

-Alors… un profond respect… je dirais... Carlisle ?

-Gagné, lui dis-je enthousiaste. Au suivant.

-Amitié… mais ce n'est pas Alice… C'est… je ne suis pas sûre mais je dirais… moi ?

-Encore gagné ! Tu es très forte, rigolai-je. Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas Alice ? Vous êtes mes amies toutes les deux pourtant.

-Oui mais… pas au même niveau, fit-elle avec un sourire. J'arrive à sentir l'intensité des sentiments ou des émotions, maintenant.

-C'est génial, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps, je trouve.

Les fêtes de Noël passèrent rapidement, nous organisâmes une soirée spéciale pour le réveillon, qui eut un certain succès. Le jour de noël, le bar étant fermé, nous étions quelque peu désœuvrées quand mon téléphone sonna. Inconsciemment, je m'y attendais. Les seules personnes à avoir ce numéro, étaient justement celles à qui j'avais demandé de ne plus me contacter. Je regardais mon portable posé sur la table basse, sans bouger.

-Bon, tu vas répondre ! s'agaça Brynn, en me voyant sans réaction. Si tu n'y va pas, je réponds à ta place.

-Non, lui dis-je brusquement.

Elle ne m'écouta pas et avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'arrêter, elle attrapa mon portable, mais n'appuya pas sur la touche pour décrocher.

-Oh ! C'est… Edward, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, alors que la sonnerie s'arrêtait.

-Donne-le-moi, s'il te plait, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante, tout en lui tendant la main.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Bella. Pourquoi es-tu aussi confuse ? fit-elle au moment où elle me rendit mon portable et effleura ma main par la même occasion.

-Je ne suis pas confuse ! grognai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Oh que si ! répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu oublies que tu ne peux plus me cacher tes émotions. Tu l'aimes, je le sens… mais tu doutes aussi… et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi… Dis-moi, c'est contre moi ou contre lui que tu es en colère là ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

Je lui fis face, oubliant ma colère. Elle voulait juste m'aider, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-Contre vous deux ! répondis-je faussement fâchée. Je me doutais qu'il se manifesterait, mais… un appel… Il m'a laissé un message, je dois l'écouter, soupirai-je tristement.

Je composai rapidement le numéro de ma messagerie. Une part de moi avait très envie d'entendre sa voix, que je n'avais pas entendue depuis plusieurs mois, mais l'autre refusait de souffrir à nouveau.

_Salut Bella. Je… je me doutais que tu ne répondrais pas.  
Je sais qu'Alice t'avait promis que je ne te contacterais plus mais… c'est Noël…  
Joyeux Noël Bella… Tu me manques, sache que je t'attendrais… le temps qu'il faudra.  
Je t'aime…_

_Bip-Bip-Bip_

_Tu me manques… Je t'aime… _Ses mots, ses intonations, résonnèrent dans ma tête. Sa voix semblait si triste, mais… son ténor était toujours aussi beau, et il m'avait énormément manqué. Sans m'en rendre compte, je serrai dangereusement mon téléphone dans ma main. Misérable bout de plastique…

-Oh ! Du calme Bella, fit-elle en me le prenant des mains. Il ne t'a rien fait lui, il ne mérite pas de finir en poussières. Tes émotions sont si… contradictoires, si violentes. Viens, me dit-elle doucement en m'emmenant par la main, vers le canapé, il faut que tu me parles Bella. Je le vois bien, c'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Tu es malheureuse et je veux savoir qu'elle en est la véritable cause. Tu dois me dire la vraie raison qui te force à rester loin de celui que tu aimes.

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher maintenant, elle maîtrisait très bien son pouvoir. Et de toutes façons, j'avais envie de me confier à elle, j'étais trop mal, il fallait que ça sorte.

-Je… je l'aime, oui c'est vrai. Je l'aime toujours autant… il me manque… tellement. La douceur de sa peau me manque, sa voix, son regard, soupirai-je abattue.

-Dis-moi alors, où est le problème ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-C'est faux, et tu le sais, affirma-t-elle en pressant légèrement ma main, qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Je sens ton amour pour lui, ok, mais je sens aussi tes doutes.

-Tu ne va pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? lui dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

-Certainement pas ! De quoi doutes-tu ainsi.

-C'est horrible mais… de lui… je doute de lui, lâchai-je en cachant ma tête dans mes mains, honteuse. J'ai peur qu'il me quitte… qu'il se lasse de moi. Il était contre ma transformation et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi à ses côtés pour l'éternité. J'ai toujours su que je ne le méritais pas… alors je préfère partir… avant qu'il me quitte… Voilà tu sais tout, soufflai-je en relevant la tête pour regarder mon amie dans les yeux.

-Et bien voilà, me dit-elle doucement. Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si compliqué. Ce que tu viens de me dire, dénote un total manque de confiance un toi, ma belle. Tu es quelqu'un de génial… pourquoi ne le mériterais-tu pas ? C'est idiot ce que tu dis.

-Pff, tu ne le connais pas… tu ne l'as jamais vu… tu ne peux pas comprendre.

A ces mots, elle ne rajouta rien et me sourit.

-Merci Brynn, d'être mon amie… ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps, la remerciai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Les jours séparant Noël du jour de l'an ne furent pas très gais pour moi… et par conséquent pour Brynn, qui ne supportait plus ma mauvaise humeur. Je passais la plupart de mon temps libre à réécouter le message d'Edward, même si je savais que cela me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

-Mais file donc le rejoindre, au lieu de réécouter dix mille fois ce fichu message, me lança Brynn excédée.

-Je ne peux pas… tu sais pourquoi… Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Au fait, tu ne devais pas aller chasser ? me demanda-t-elle soudain. Au moins tu arrêterais de te morfondre.

-Oui, tu as raison, dis-je en remettant mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

-Non, non, non ! protesta-t-elle, en arrêtant mon geste, tu le laisses ici. Tu peux te passer de portable pendant ta chasse non ?

-Oui maman, la charriai-je, en posant mon téléphone dans sa main tendue. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, à tout à l'heure

Le lendemain, se fut Brynn qui s'absenta pour aller se ravitailler en poche de sang. Elle était restée vague sur la personne qui l'aidait, je supposais qu'elle était humaine, car je ne voyais pas un vampire non-végétarien travailler dans un hôpital. Je passais donc ma journée seule au bar, enfin avec Emma. Cette dernière n'était pas très à l'aise avec moi et ne me parlait presque jamais. Après la fermeture, je montai à l'appartement pour attendre mon amie, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et pris machinalement mon portable dans mes mains et jouai avec les touches. Nous étions le 31 décembre et inconsciemment, je crois que j'espérais un appel… et cette fois… je décrocherais. Le bruit de la porte me tira de mes rêveries, Brynn entra et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de se poster devant moi. Je la trouvais bizarre, ses yeux brillaient… d'excitation.

-Bella, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, j'ai un aveu à te faire.

**Pov Edward**

-Edward, grogna Alice en entrant brusquement dans ma chambre, tu es vraiment impossible. Tu comptes déprimer encore longtemps comme ça ? Bella ne serait vraiment pas contente, tu sais.

-L'éternité sans elle… ne m'intéresse pas, dis-je d'une voix morte.

-_Je déteste te voir comme ça_, pensa-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux tristes.

-Désolé… je sais que je suis invivable… depuis son départ. C'est Noël aujourd'hui et… elle aurait du être là… avec nous. Au lieu de ça… elle est toute seule, par ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward. Arrête avec ça, tu es lassant. Appelle-la… si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux.

-Si je l'appelle… elle… ne répondra pas, j'en suis sûr.

-Et bien, tu lui laisseras un message, m'encouragea-t-elle, en sortant de la chambre.

Je pris alors mon portable et sélectionna son numéro dans mon répertoire. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant d'appeler, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui dire. J'appuyai finalement sur la touche d'appel, les sonneries se succédèrent… comme prévu, elle ne répondit pas. Je lui laissais donc un message, me sentant encore plus mal qu'avant. J'avais espéré entendre sa voix… elle me manquait tellement. Je me sentais si vide à l'intérieur depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Elle ne me rappela pas. Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans ma dépression, ne voulant parler à personne. Je sortais de ma chambre uniquement pour chasser. Toutefois, un évènement pourtant insignifiant me sortis de ma routine : mon téléphone sonna. Nous étions, le 30 décembre et un espoir fou naquit dans mon esprit. Ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle. A part ma famille, personne d'autre que Bella n'avait ce numéro. Je pris mon portable les mains tremblantes, mais malheureusement mon espoir fut aussitôt anéanti lorsque je vis l'écran du téléphone. Numéro inconnu. Ce n'était pas elle, je décrochais quand même, sans m'en rendre compte.

-Allo, dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

-Edward Cullen ? demanda une voix, qui m'était inconnue.

-Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? demandai-je réellement intrigué par cette voix.

-Je m'appelle Brynn Jefferson et je suis… une amie de Bella. Je… je suis également un vampire… comme vous.

-Wow stop ! m'énervai-je en entendant le nom de Bella. Où est-elle ?

-Du calme Edward, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste vous parler… de Bella. Elle est perdue et je veux l'aider. Je vais venir à Forks… demain. Dites-moi où nous pouvons nous rencontrer.

Cette fille se disait l'amie de Bella, et elle voulait me rencontrer… cela pouvait être vrai… cela pouvait également être un piège. Victoria. Nous n'avions plus aucunes nouvelles. Et si elle avait retrouvée Bella ? Alice l'aurait vue… Et si cette fille essayait vraiment de l'aider ? Je devais tenter le coup. Je lui donnais donc rendez-vous devant le lycée de Forks, fermé pour les vacances.

-C'est d'accord. Le lycée de Forks à 10h, demain, acquiesça-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Cet appel m'avait complètement décontenancé, je devais en parler à quelqu'un.

-Alice ? fis-je en descendant rejoindre ma sœur au salon.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward… N'essaye même pas… Bella va bien, c'est tout ce que je te dirais.

-Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas, grondai-je. Tu sais pour cet appel depuis quand, dis-moi ? Qui est cette fille ?

Elle me défia du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles j'essayais de trouver dans sa tête, les réponses à mes questions. Mais, tout ce que je pus entendre fut… l'hymne national espagnol… ça faisait longtemps. Je finis par laisser tomber.

-J'abandonne, soupirai-je, tu as gagné cette fois, mais tu me le paieras… Sois en sûre.

Comme à son habitude, elle me tira la langue en jubilant.

-Tu es vraiment un affreux petit monstre, lui lançai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour obtenir mes réponses. Même si Alice ne m'avait rien dit, son silence et sa bonne humeur me rassurait car cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Le lendemain, je partis tôt, je préférais arriver avant elle. Je me postais à l'entrée de la forêt, j'avais une vue dégagée du parking et je pourrais de toutes façons l'entendre arriver. Elle ne me fit pas attendre longtemps. Elle arriva en courant et s'arrêta au niveau du parking où je pouvais bien la voir. Elle était de taille moyenne, blonde et… non-végétarienne bien sûr. C'était bizarre qu'elle se soit liée à Bella aussi rapidement. Je me concentrai pour capter ses pensées, quand tout à coup… je me figeai.

-Edward Cullen ? Si tu es là, tu… peux venir… je suis là, pensa-t-elle distinctement, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle… connaissait l'existence de mon don. Bella avait donc suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui dévoiler une chose aussi importante. J'avais confiance en Bella, elle ne nous aurait jamais trahi volontairement, je pouvais donc faire confiance à cette fille… Brynn Jefferson. Je me détendis et sortis de ma cachette.

_-Oh ! Le voilà… il est trop… wow… Bella avait raison, il est… Il m'entend là au fait ou pas ? C'est gênant ça… Arrête Brynn… pense à autre chose…_

Cette fille avait des pensées divertissantes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en écoutant ses dernières. Je m'approchai lentement – à vitesse humaine en fait - pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

-Alors comme ça, tu connais Bella et… tu sais pour mon don… apparemment, commençai-je avant même de l'avoir saluée.

-Euh oui… Bella m'a tout raconté sur… votre famille… votre façon de vivre. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, Edward, balbutia-t-elle en me tendant timidement la main.

-Oh ! Pardon, m'excusai-je, j'en oublie la politesse. Edward Cullen, enchanté, fis-je en lui serrant la main.

-_Il à l'air… sincère_, pensa-t-elle brièvement avant d'enchainer. Brynn Jefferson, ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage /_et quel visage…_/ sur ton prénom, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, poursuivis-je soudain anxieux, ignorant ses pensées parasites. Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? Où es Bella et que fait-elle ? Pourquoi…

-A Seattle, me coupa-t-elle, nous habitons ensemble à Seattle. Elle va bien… physiquement du moins… elle est très malheureuse. Elle se passe ton message vocal en boucle, depuis Noël. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… elle n'est pas au courant. /_Elle me tuerait sûrement, si elle le savait._/

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que des images arrivèrent dans sa tête. Un flot d'images toutes plus dures à supporter les unes que les autres, elle me montrait à quel point Bella… ma Bella, était triste. Je manquai de m'écrouler sous le poids de la douleur, que me provoquèrent les pensées de Brynn, elle le remarqua car tout à coup… plus rien.

-Merci, soufflai-je en me redressant.

-Désolée, pour ça… je ne voulais pas… /_Maitrise tes pensées, Brynn, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va réussir à les réconcilier._/

-Ce n'est rien… ne me cache rien surtout… je dois savoir. Je dois tout savoir, si je veux avoir une chance de la récupérer, lui dis-je, sûr de moi. Dis-moi, je… je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'elle m'en voulait, qu'elle était partie parce que je lui avais fait du mal… et que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait fait…

-Tu lui manques énormément, /_Je comprends pourquoi maintenant…_/ ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça… Elle ne t'en veut pas Edward mais… elle doute de toi et… c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne veut pas revenir. /_Désolé pour ce qui va suivre… tu voulais tout savoir…_/

-Elle… doute… de moi, m'exclamai-je blessé, avant de me prendre de plein fouet ses pensées.

Brynn déroula dans sa tête la conversation qu'elles avaient eue. Ainsi, je pouvais enfin savoir ce que pensait Bella. Avais-je encore une chance de pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec elle, si elle… n'avait plus confiance en moi ?

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, me dit-elle interrompant les images dans sa tête. Elle a peur que tu l'abandonnes, elle a interprété ton refus de la transformer comme de l'incertitude à vouloir vivre l'éternité à ses côtés. Elle ne doute pas de tes sentiments… aujourd'hui, mais elle ne sait pas si dans 10 ans, 50 ans, tu l'aimeras toujours de la même façon.

Je la regardais, la bouche entrouverte, mais incapable de produire aucun son. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas rendu compte que le malaise entre nous venait de là… Je pensais qu'elle avait compris à quel point je l'aimais, depuis le temps.

-Je ne… la laisserais… jamais, soufflai-je, complètement abattu, tout en prenant ma tête entre mes doigts.

-_C'est là que je rentre en jeu… c'est le moment…_ pensa-t-elle, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Ces dernières pensées étaient bizarres, mais je m'en fichais. La seule chose que je désirais en cet instant c'était retrouver Bella et lui prouver mon amour. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis la main de Brynn toucher la mienne.

-Edward, ça va ? me dit-elle, tout en retirant ma main de mon visage. /_J'ai ma réponse… J'ai réussi…_/ Je vais lui parler… je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe. Pour être convaincante, j'avais besoin de… croire en ce que j'allais lui dire… et pour ça, il fallait que je te vois pour te dire toute l'histoire. Tu comprends, j'espère…

Je la regardai quelques secondes, tout en essayant de comprendre, ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Bella pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne m'avait pas cru, moi… Pourquoi la croirait-elle, elle ? Je devais aller la voir moi-même, et m'expliquer.

-Je te suis… on y va, fis-je brutalement en la prenant par le poignet. C'est moi qui lui parlerais… face à face.

-_Mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise idée, et il ne va pas lâcher prise facilement…_

Je stoppais net et la défiait du regard. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Je relâchais ma prise autour de son poignet, me rendant compte que je serrais un peu trop fort.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une très mauvaise idée ? lançai-je agacé.

-Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner les autres, s'offusqua-t-elle en frottant son poignet à présent libre. /_Il ne mesure pas sa force… je n'ai pas intérêt à le mettre en colère…_/ Si tu lui parles, elle ne te croira pas, il faut que cela vienne de moi, je t'assure.

Je lui souris et me détendis car elle avait raison. D'une je devais arrêter de profiter de mon don sans arrêt et de deux, Bella avait tendance à ne pas croire ce que je lui disais ces derniers temps… Mais si ça venait de son amie… peut-être avions-nous une chance.

-Ok, finis-je par lui dire, c'est toi qui lui parles. Mais, je veux que tu m'appelles si ça ne marche pas d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis. Si tu n'a pas de nouvelles de ma part, c'est qu'elle aura acceptée de rentrer… Puis-je partir maintenant ? /_L'hôpital… je dois penser à y passer pour…_ /

-Oui bien sûr, répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Tu me caches des choses, Brynn… je le sais. Tu es douée… mais j'ai entendu certaines de tes pensées, que tu essayais de me cacher. Je saurais un jour ou l'autre… Compte sur moi.

-C'est ma vie, me lança-t-elle en me serrant la main, tout en étant sur ses gardes. Si Bella veut te raconter ce que je lui ai confié, elle le fera. Quand au reste… c'est privé et ça le restera.

Elle se retourna et partit. Une seconde après elle n'était plus là.

_-Sympa cette fille_, pensai-je. _Bizarre… mais sympa._

**Pov Brynn**

Malgré tous mes efforts pour garder mes pensées secrètes, je n'avais pas entièrement réussi. Il avait du flair et je pus sentir à quel point il était déterminé lorsqu'il me serra la main. Qu'il découvre mon pouvoir maintenant m'importait peu, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais. À présent, j'étais sûre de ses sentiments pour Bella. Elle me croirait et irait retrouver celui qu'elle aimait, grâce à moi. J'étais heureuse de contribuer a leur bonheur, j'accélérai mon allure afin d'arriver plus vite et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je passais vite fait par l'hôpital pour refaire mon stock de sang et repris le chemin de l'appartement

-Bella, fis-je après avoir refermée la porte, j'ai un aveu à te faire.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, me dit-elle en me regardant perplexe.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, lui annonçai-je fière de moi. Je t'ai un peu mentie aujourd'hui sur… mon emploi du temps.

-Comment ça…

-Je suis allée à… Forks, rencontrer Edward.

-QUOI ! s'écria-t-elle abasourdi, Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Pour t'aider, bien sûr ! répondis-je. Je comprends pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, il a… beaucoup de charme… J'ai réussi à utiliser mon don, Bella…

-Il… tu… tu as réussi à… lui cacher ton pouvoir ?

-Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réussi à tout lui cacher, avouai-je. Il me trouve bizarre mais j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais, c'est le principal. Je sais ce qu'il ressent vraiment et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime par-dessus tout et que la seule chose qui le fait souffrir, c'est de t'avoir perdue.

-Comment… peux-tu savoir si…

-Je lui ai tout dit Bella, il sait tout. Il a eu du mal à encaisser mais… il ne savait pas que tu ressentais ça… il a été blessé. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne compte pas te laisser, il t'aime trop pour ça

A ces mots, elle resta sans réaction, elle devait être complètement perdue.

-Bella, dis-je solennellement, Edward t'aime, tu n'as plus de raison de rester loin de lui maintenant. Tu dois rentrer chez toi.

Cette fois, elle réagit, elle me regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et je vis son regard changer. Une lueur nouvelle les habitait. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, ce qui me permit de connaître son état d'esprit. Elle était heureuse… elle était sûre d'elle, elle avait enfin pris sa décision… la bonne décision. Elle me serra longtemps contre elle avant de me souffler quelques mots dans l'oreille.

-Merci, tu es la meilleure. Je te dois tellement… Je te tiens au courant, je t'appelle dès que… après que l'on se soit retrouvé, c'est promis. Il faudra que tu viennes, je te présenterais à… ma famille, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les adieux n'étant pas mon fort, je la pris par les épaules et lui embrassai la joue.

-File maintenant… il t'attend.

Deux secondes après, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

_Je commence par un petit sondage :_

_Comme vous n'attendez que ça (bande d'obsédées.... lol), les retrouvailles auront bien lieues dans le prochain chap, et pour ça g besoin de votre avis :_

_Pour que la scène des retrouvailles se fasse en :_

_-Pov* Bella : Tapez 1_

_-Pov Edward : Tapez 2_

_Ne me dites pas les 2 c'est pas possible lol_

_Bon alors vous avez aimé ? j'espère ^^_

_Enfin le retour de nos Chers Cullen. Ahhhhhh Alice... si elle n'était pas là il faudrait l'inventer ;)_

_J'ai été sympa sur la fin je trouve alors soyez cool :_

_PENSEZ AU BOUTON VERT SIOUPLAIT_

* * *

* Rappel : Pov = Point Of View = Point de vue ;)


	12. Chap 11 : Retrouvailles Part 1

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement, comme d'habitude ;)_

___Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, je ne le redirais jamais assez : j'adoooooooooreeee_

_9 reviews pour ce chapitre 10, c'est mieux que le chapitre d'avant mais le record (14) n'est pas battu._

_Ce chapitre est très attendu par bcp : enfin les retrouvailles comme promis ^^_

_ATTENTION : Lemon. C'est mon premier, alors soyez indulgents, j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Désolé par avance pour la fin..._

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 – Retrouvailles (Part 1)**

**Pov Bella**

Je venais juste de laisser Brynn, je n'avais même pas pris mes affaires, ce sera l'occasion de revenir pour voir mon amie. Je me retrouvais donc dans les rues de Seattle, marchant le plus vite possible, sans que cela paraisse bizarre à des yeux humains. C'était frustrant, tout mon corps, tous mes muscles avaient envie de foncer vers Forks, pour retrouver Edward. J'étais pressée d'arriver à l'extérieur de la ville, car une fois dans les bois, je pourrais enfin courir… vite. J'avais hâte, maintenant que j'étais sûre qu'il me voulait moi, à ses côtés.

Je fus rapidement arrivée, j'étais tellement occupée à réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire que je n'avais pas fais attention que j'étais déjà arrivée au chemin qui menait à la villa. Je le pris et m'arrêtai après seulement quelques pas. J'inspirai alors profondément en fermant les yeux. Cette odeur boisée et humide m'avait manquée. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Forks aurait pu me manquer d'une quelconque façon ?

La villa était maintenant en vue, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Comment allaient réagir les autres ? M'attendaient-ils tous ? J'aurais préféré m'excuser auprès d'Edward, seul à seule avant de revoir la famille. Il faudrait que j'aie une conversation avec Alice aussi, je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir…

Je me décidai enfin à entrer. J'allai frapper, lorsque je vis un morceau de papier coloré par terre, coincé sous la porte. Une enveloppe. Je la pris, mon nom était écrit sur le devant. Je reconnus immédiatement cette écriture, c'était celle de ma meilleure amie… Alice.

-_Que manigances-tu Alice_ ? pensai-je alors en l'ouvrant.

Le carton ne contenait que quelques mots. Mais ces quelques mots me remplirent de plusieurs sentiments en même temps. Bonheur, joie, reconnaissance aussi.

-Merci Alice, dis-je à voix haute cette fois.

Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais en arrivant il m'avait semblé sentir son parfum, j'étais presque certaine maintenant qu'elle était restée dans le coin… au cas où. Je n'avais plus une seconde à perdre, je serais vite arrivée.

J'atteignis en effet rapidement mon but. Quelques minutes après être partie de la villa, je sentis son arôme, une trace toute fraiche… il n'était pas loin. Je ralentis instinctivement mon allure, puis fis encore quelques pas et enfin… je le vis. Cet endroit me rappelait tant de choses, c'était un peu notre jardin secret… notre clairière. J'étais encore à quelques mètres de lui, il était immobile et me tournait le dos. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ma présence, il était accroupi, la tête baissée, j'eus une soudaine envie de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais, brusquement il se retourna, ce qui me stoppa net.

-Be… Bella, bredouilla-t-il en se relevant vivement pour me faire face.

Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, tant les émotions que je ressentais étaient violentes. Ma respiration s'accéléra, au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés, qui m'avaient tant manqué et où je pouvais voir une lueur d'espoir.

-Tu… tu es... revenue… enfin, fit-il d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je vrillais mon regard au sien et à cet instant, je me rendis réellement compte à quel point j'avais été bête de croire que je pourrais vivre sans lui. Il était mon oxygène, mon soleil... Il était toute ma vie. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche, alors tout à coup, sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras.

-Edward…je suis si désolée, soufflai-je enfin, en inhalant profondément, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit rien mais me serra dans ses bras, pendant de longues secondes, avant de me repousser légèrement pour me faire face.

-Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais si mal… je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout… pour toujours, je te le jure. Je…

Je ne le laissais pas finir, s'il voulait s'excuser ou discuter, moi, je n'en avais pas envie… pas tout de suite. À ce moment précis, j'avais envie d'une chose bien différente, j'avais envie… de lui, de son corps. Après ces quelques mois séparés, revoir son visage, ses yeux, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, toutes ses sensations me remplir brutalement d'un désir fulgurant. Lui coupant alors la parole, je plaquai avidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma fougue soudaine le surprit, après un rapide baiser, il me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Je posai alors ma main sur sa joue, j'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce. Il ferma les yeux sous ma caresse, ce qui me plut beaucoup… ainsi je lui faisais toujours de l'effet.

-Je t'aime Edward, j'en suis sûre maintenant, le rassurai-je d'une voix douce, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je te promets de ne plus jamais douter de toi. Je n'ai plus peur… je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux toi mon Amour… ici et… maintenant.

Au moment où je prononçai cette phrase, je vis naître une étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Ma main ne quitta pas son visage pour dessiner les contours de sa lèvre inférieure, du bout de mon pouce, sa respiration se fit alors plus heurtée. Nous nous regardâmes encore quelques secondes, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, je pouvais voir le désir le dévorer petit à petit, et attendais le moment où il ne pourrait plus le contenir. Il ne me fit pas attendre longtemps, car subitement, son regard changea, il n'y avait plus de peur, de doutes ou d'interrogations. Il n'y avait qu'amour dans ses yeux, lorsque ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes le baiser le plus passionné que nous n'ayons jamais échangé, et aucun de nous deux n'avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Il rompit quand même notre étreinte, les yeux brûlant d'excitation.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Bella, tu as peut-être envie d'un lit pour ta première fois, réussit-il à me dire entre deux baisers. C'est comme tu veux… c'est toi qui décides, je veux que tout soit parfait…

-Cet endroit est parfait, soufflai-je dans son oreille, je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

-Dans ce cas…

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase, et plaça une de ses mains sur ma nuque, tandis que l'autre agrippa ma taille. Il m'embrassa alors férocement, sa langue demandant l'accès à la mienne, ce que je consentis sans problème. Nos langues commencèrent une danse de douces caresses, d'abord hésitantes, puis de plus en plus soutenues, pendant que mes mains partirent à l'assaut de ses cheveux, s'y accrochant fiévreusement. Il déplaça sa main de ma nuque sur ma joue, alors que la deuxième passa dans mon dos. Sa main se glissa sous mon t-shirt et il m'infligea une douce torture en remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale… lentement, du bout des doigts. Je me cambrai sous les sensations uniques et nouvelles, qu'il me procurait. J'étais si heureuse en cet instant, je me sentais tellement bien. Ce fut moi qui stoppai notre baiser cette fois, je le regardai et vis à quel point il me désirait.

-Je t'aime, tu es ma vie, lui dis-je tout bas en lui souriant.

Il me répondit en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis un autre sur ma mâchoire et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Il commença par caresser mon lobe avec sa langue, si doucement, que je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de plaisir, ce qu'il sembla apprécier car il continua de façon plus prononcée. Pendant ce temps mes mains se déplacèrent de ses cheveux à son cou, puis à son col de chemise. Mes doigts s'amusèrent avec le premier bouton avant de le faire sauter, je fis de même avec le deuxième, le troisième…

Il délaissa finalement mon oreille pour continuer à déposer des baisers le long de mon cou, sur mon épaule, puis reprit ma bouche d'assaut. Ce baiser fut plus doux, plus tendre. J'avais à présent totalement déboutonné sa chemise, et mes mains commencèrent alors à caresser son torse. Je dessinai ses muscles parfaits du bout des doigts - juste retour des choses – puis passai mes mains dans son dos. Je descendis jusque dans le creux de ses reins et arriva finalement à la ceinture de son pantalon, non sans lui avoir arraché quelques frissons au passage.

-C'est ta dernière chance de descendre du train, me fit-il avec son sourire en coin irrésistible.

-Je n'aime pas descendre en marche et… j'ai pris mon billet pour aller jusqu'au terminus, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour me défiler, répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

J'avais une idée derrière la tête. Je le repoussai doucement avec mes deux mains et me mis brusquement à courir à l'extrémité opposée de la clairière, pour me poster derrière un arbre. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux, lui lançai-je alors, joueuse.

-Tu veux jouer à ça… D'accord…

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots, qu'il s'élança vers moi, je réussis à l'éviter une fois, puis deux… mais pas trois. Il attrapa mon poignet, et me plaqua sans ménagement contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui trembla sous le choc. Il avait ancré ses yeux d'un ambre liquide - que le désir rendait encore plus clair - dans les miens, tout en emprisonnant mes poignets dans ses mains. Il les positionna au-dessus de ma tête, ma respiration était devenue complètement erratique. Il garda mes deux poignets, prisonniers de sa main gauche, pendant que la droite se posa sur ma hanche, puis pressa son corps contre le mien.

-Embrasse-moi, lui dis-je.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, et nos langues repartirent pour une nouvelle danse sensuelle. Elles se caressaient encore et encore, tandis qu'il me serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Je pouvais maintenant sentir sa virilité gonflée par le désir qu'il éprouvait.

-Tiens-tu beaucoup à… ton t-shirt, me demanda-t-il soudain, un sourire coquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Non.

J'eus à peine le temps de répondre que tout s'enchaîna très vite, je sentis mes poignets se libérer et sa main quitter ma hanche. Dans la même seconde, ses mains déchirèrent mon t-shirt d'un geste vif et précis, de haut en bas, puis il l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de nous. Je lui retirai également sa chemise, pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité.

-Très joli, dit-il en effleurant ma lingerie du bout des doigts. Je ne pensais pas que le satin rouge était ton genre, mais j'aime beaucoup. Tu es très belle… même si tu le serais encore plus… sans rien.

-En fait tu as raison, c'est Brynn qui m'a offert cet ensemble pour Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour… me retirer le reste de mes vêtements ? le défiai-je, les yeux brillants.

-Tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ? Ok pas de soucis, me dit-il juste avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Il me plaqua de nouveau contre l'arbre et continua à m'embrasser, puis il m'aida à retirer mon jean, avant de se débarrasser du sien. Il me porta ensuite dans ses bras et m'emmena au milieu de la clairière où il me déposa doucement sur le dos, avant de s'installer à côté de moi. Je réclamai sa bouche, ce qu'il m'accorda sans attendre. Simultanément, sa main commença doucement à caresser mon épaule puis mon bras, puis de nouveau mon épaule. Au deuxième passage, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la fine bretelle, qu'il allait sûrement m'arracher d'un coup sec. Je fus étonnée lorsqu'il préféra finalement la faire seulement glisser de mon épaule.

-_Hum, cet ensemble a du lui faire beaucoup d'effet pour qu'il ne veuille pas le sacrifier_, pensai-je amusée.

Il fit de même pour l'autre bretelle, et me fit alors basculer sur lui. Il remonta sa main de la chute de mes reins jusqu'à l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, en une douce et lente caresse, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il savait vraiment y faire, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il était aussi novice que moi en la matière. Je me redressai, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour retenir mon soutien-gorge. Nos deux respirations étaient aussi rapides l'une que l'autre à présent. Je me rappelai alors d'une situation similaire, quelques mois auparavant, où une peur incontrôlée m'avais contrainte à le laisser en plan. Cette fois, c'était bien différent, je ne ressentais aucune peur à lui dévoiler mon intimité. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et lui souris en laissant tomber le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait encore ma poitrine.

Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux, mais ne bougea pas, alors je déposai un léger baiser à la base de son cou. Je sentis un frisson parcourir son corps à ce contact, ce qui m'incita à continuer encore et encore. Ma langue partit à la découverte de son corps et commença par dessiner des sillons sur son torse, l'odeur de sa peau était si enivrante… Je fis ainsi le contour de ses muscles, les uns après les autres… pectoraux, abdominaux.

Tout à coup, il me saisit par la taille et me fit basculer à nouveau sur le dos, mais se plaça cette fois-ci au-dessus de moi, vrillant son regard enfiévré au mien. Il reprit ma bouche d'assaut, nos langues recommencèrent alors leur danse endiablée, pendant un trop court instant à mon goût.

-Non, grognai-je, ne t'arrête pas…

-Chut, fit-il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres, tu vas toi aussi goûter au divines tortures que tu m'as infligées...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire, puis descendit titiller le lobe de mon oreille. Il le tortura longuement, alternance de légers mordillages, de caresses avec sa langue et de petits baisers tendres, ce qui déclencha des centaines de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

-Ed… Edward, gémis-je involontairement.

Il délaissa finalement mon lobe pour descendre le long de mon cou et déposer un long baiser sur ma jugulaire, ce baiser avait bien plus de signification pour nous que pour tout autre couple. Je sentis ses dents mordiller un pli de ma peau et son souffle caresser mon cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi lorsque sa langue caressa l'un de mes seins avant d'aller titiller mon téton, durcit sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il me prodiguait. Je fus incapable de retenir, à plusieurs reprises, mes gémissements, lorsqu'il me fit découvrir mille et une sensations différentes, suçotant l'un, triturant doucement l'autre entre ses doigts. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et caressai son dos pendant que sa main malaxait doucement un de mes seins. Mon dos se cambra plus d'une fois sous l'effet du doux mais intense traitement qu'il me faisait subir.

La peur que j'avais ressentie quelques mois plus tôt me paraissait si sotte en cet instant, je me sentis vraiment honteuse d'avoir pu douter de ses sentiments. M'offrir ainsi à lui, sans retenue, était la façon que j'avais trouvée pour me repentir de mes erreurs, et à priori… cela lui plaisait.

Soudain, il bascula sur le flanc. Il commença alors à effleurer mon ventre du bout de ses doigts, s'attardant autour de mon nombril puis il passa un de ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon string. Cette caresse me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon corps entier se raidit et ma respiration s'arrêta pendant un bref instant. Sentir sa main aussi près de mon intimité annihila mes dernières défenses, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, seul mon désir comptait. J'avais soif de son corps, de ses baisers, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose en cet instant : lui. Edward.

-Je… je t'aime, soufflai-je.

Il me regarda - ses yeux étaient comme de l'or en fusion – et me sourit tendrement.

-Pour l'éternité, me répondit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser.

La seconde d'après ses deux mains étaient occupées à m'enlever délicatement mon ultime vêtement.

-_Décidemment il souhaitait vraiment que je reporte cet ensemble_, pensai-je.

Puis, après s'être débarrassé de son boxer, il reprit sa place à mes côtés et commença à faire glisser sa main sur ma cuisse, mon ventre et à nouveau ma cuisse. Je le sentais hésitant, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite… sauf que moi je voulais qu'il aille plus loin. Poussée par le désir qui me dévorait, j'écartai légèrement une de mes jambes, invitant sa main à se rapprocher encore plus de mon intimité. Remarquant mon geste, il ancra son regard au mien, à la recherche d'une réponse. Je lui souris et attrapai son visage pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes.

-Je n'ai pas peur, lui dis-je ensuite dans le creux de l'oreille, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il se laissa finalement aller et repris ses douces tortures sur ma poitrine avec sa langue, pendant que sa main s'invita enfin à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, effleurant mon intimité, déclenchant à chaque frôlement une myriade de petites impulsions électriques dans tout mon corps. Ces caresses devenaient de plus en plus assurées, il commença à jouer avec ma zone sensible, rendant ma respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Je me concentrai sur mes mains qui agrippaient férocement des touffes d'herbes, pour tenter de garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même… en vain. Chaque nouvelle caresse qu'il me prodiguait me rapprochait dangereusement du point de non-retour, il était vraiment doué le bougre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était la première fois de sa longue existence, qu'il touchait une femme, d'un autre côté… il excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, cela ne devrait donc plus m'étonner.

J'avais déjà arraché deux ou trois touffes d'herbes, lorsque je sentis une intense bouffée de bien-être irradiée du bas de mon ventre, c'était comme si une boule de plaisir avait explosée à l'intérieur pour se diffuser dans tout mon corps. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre afin d'étouffer le cri qui naquit au fond de ma gorge sous l'effet de la surprise. Il venait de glisser en moi. Il s'aperçut de ma réaction et stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement.

-Bella, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, grognai-je, frustrée qu'il se soit arrêté alors que cela devenait intéressant. C…Continue…

Mon empressement parut l'amuser. Il me sourit et m'embrassa, tout en commençant un doux va-et-vient avec un doigt d'abord, puis un deuxième, augmentant ainsi mon plaisir. Je n'essayai plus de retenir mes gémissements, c'était peine perdue tant les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient intenses. J'avais complètement perdu toutes notions de temps ou de lieu, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre était que je me trouvais avec Edward et que je l'aimais… le désirais si fort, que rien d'autre en cet instant n'avait d'importance.

Il continua son doux supplice, tantôt doucement puis plus rapide, pendant que sa bouche faisait la navette entre mes lèvres et ma poitrine. Je me mouvais à l'unisson de ses doigts pour intensifier encore plus mon plaisir, ondulant le bassin au rythme de ses va-et-vient. J'étais totalement possédée par mes émotions mais je repris soudain mes esprits en me rendant compte de quelque chose de primordial pour moi : je ne voulais pas atteindre l'extase ainsi… toute seule. Je voulais le sentir en moi, que nos corps ne fasse plus qu'un, j'avais envie de lui, tout entier, je voulais qu'il ressente autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donnait. Je voulais qu'Edward me fasse l'amour… là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'étais prête… prête à perdre ma virginité avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Je contractai alors mes muscles sur ses doigts, luttant contre l'envie de laisser le plaisir me consumer, et pris la parole.

-Ed…Edward, attends, lui dis-je difficilement.

Il stoppa son mouvement et me regarda inquiet.

-J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu dois me le dire si…

-Chut, lui intimai-je, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tout est parfait, tu es parfait… je veux juste… Edward, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Ma voix trembla en prononçant ses quelques mots. Je réalisai la portée de ce que je venais de lui dire, je venais de me donner à lui sans retenue. Il me sourit, ces yeux étaient si lumineux en cet instant.

-Cela fait des mois que je rêve de t'entendre prononcer ces mots Bella, je t'aime tellement. Merci de me faire ce cadeau.

Nous nous regardâmes intensément pendant qu'il se positionna au-dessus de moi, pressant son corps sur le mien. Je le sentis à mon entrée, et fit un mouvement de bassin pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Au moment exact où il glissa enfin en moi, mon dos s'arqua sous l'effet de la décharge électrique qui fusa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation.

Il me regarda tendrement pendant qu'il commença une lente danse sensuelle en moi. Je ne voulais pas rester passive alors j'agrippai ces cheveux et collai mes lèvres aux siennes, ma langue retrouvant la sienne pour un autre tango endiablé. Il accéléra son rythme, m'envoyant sur un petit nuage de bien-être, je le ceinturai avec mes jambes pour profiter au maximum de chaque coup de reins. Mes mains lâchèrent ces cheveux pour effleurer lentement ces muscles dorsaux, provoquant ces frissons puis partirent à la découverte de ses fesses, fermes et parfaitement dessinées. Je sentais que le plaisir allait bientôt prendre entièrement le contrôle de mon corps et avant que ça n'arrive, je voulais moi aussi lui en donner. Profitant de la force supplémentaire que me donnait mon statut de nouveau-né, je le fis rouler sur le côté et inversai ainsi nos positions.

Bien qu'il fût surpris, il ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Je m'assis sur lui et commençai à onduler le bassin, telle une danseuse orientale, les mains posées sur son torse sans défauts. J'ancrai mon regard au sien, pendant de longues secondes, continuant ma danse enivrante. Il m'acheva littéralement lorsqu'il vint titiller mon point sensible avec son pouce, alors que j'avais accéléré mes mouvements.

-EDWARD ! criai-je, basculant la tête en arrière.

Ses mains se posèrent alors fermement sur mes hanches et il intensifia ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne le coup de grâce. Un ultime coup de rein m'envoya au septième ciel, je sentis une explosion de plaisir se répandre en moi. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent… puis se détendirent, je me laissai retomber dans ses bras, haletante mais comblée.

Il me rejoignit au nirvana presque immédiatement et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front, avant de me serrer longuement dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes pendant que nos respirations retrouvaient un rythme normal, profitant l'un de l'autre, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce que nous venions de partager.

Aucun de nous deux, n'osa parler. Une de ses mains effleurait doucement mon dos, pendant que l'autre caressait mes cheveux. Moi, je me contentais de me blottir contre lui inhalant le doux parfum de sa peau. Je rompis doucement son étreinte pour le regarder, ses yeux avait repris la couleur miel que j'aimais tant, la douceur de l'amour avait maintenant remplacé le feu du désir. Je soupirais d'aise car j'étais heureuse en cet instant. J'avais retrouvé l'amour de ma vie… de la plus belle des façons, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être complète, d'être femme.

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement, ne trouvant pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

-Merci à toi… d'être revenue… de m'avoir fait confiance.

-Hum, fis-je feignant un air boudeur, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je crois…

-Chut, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant, nous avons tout le temps pour ça.

-Non Edward, c'est important, continuai-je en me redressant. Je dois t'expliquer…

-Ok, dans ce cas… me coupa-t-il, les yeux brillants. Attends deux petites secondes…

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il partit ramasser nos vêtements éparpillés en plusieurs endroits de la clairière.

-Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant ce qu'il restait de mes habits, si nous devons parler, tu devrais te couvrir un peu car… j'ai peur d'être distrait sinon.

Je me mis debout et passai mes sous-vêtements sous le regard insistant de mon amoureux.

-Tu es particulièrement belle, tu sais, me dit-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Je t'emprunte ta chemise, si ça ne te dérange pas, dis-je sur un ton désinvolte, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu son compliment.

-Oui vas-y, désolé pour ton t-shirt, j'avais oublié qu'il était fichu, rigola-t-il.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux ? demandai-je une fois habillée, en prenant une pose aguicheuse.

-Hum, très sexy. Ça me plait. Viens par ici, fit-il en m'attirant à lui.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes mais j'en voulus plus, j'entrouvris ma bouche et lui mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Nos langues se caressèrent tendrement cette fois, ce baiser fut vraiment différent car il était dénué de tension sexuelle. Tout l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre passa dans ce baiser.

-Tu voulais parler, je crois, me rappela-t-il soudain sérieux. Finalement, je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces quatre mois. J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, tu sais, notamment sur ta… nouvelle amie, Brynn. Je pense que c'est grâce à elle que tu es là aujourd'hui, j'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir la remercier un de ces jours.

Je souris en songeant à mon amie. Oui, il avait raison, c'était grâce à elle. Avait-il compris pour son don ?

-D'accord, soupirai-je, je vais tout te raconter. Mais après ce sera ton tour.

Il acquiesça et s'assit par terre, attendant que je le rejoigne. Je m'installai entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée contre son torse, et commençai mon récit.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée à Seattle…

* * *

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites : la suite la suite la suite lol_

_Hihi, je vous avez prévenu, les retrouvailles de notre petit couple prend plus de place que prévu dc je rajoute un chap ;)_

_Vous aurez les réponses aux questions ds le chapitre 12, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Pas de sondage pour cette fois, mais juste une demande : REVIEW SVP_

_merci ^^_

_J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous plait : c'est important ;)_

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre._


	13. Chap 12 : Retrouvailles Part 2

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement, comme d'habitude ;)_

___Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, je ne le redirais jamais assez : j'adoooooooooreeee_

_8 reviews pour ce chapitre 11, bah alors je suis déçue là :( finalement je vais pas vous mettre la suite._

_j'rigooooooooooolee lol_

_C'est un long chapitre : le plus long pour l'instant._

_La suite des retrouvailles : je sais que ce chapitre était très attendu. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 12 – Retrouvailles (Part 2)**

**Pov Edward**

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle, je vais tout te raconter. Mais après ce sera ton tour.

J'acquiesçai, bien que l'idée de lui raconter mes mois d'errance ne m'emballait pas, puis m'assis par terre, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes, posant sa tête contre mon torse. Elle me raconta tout en détails. Ces débuts difficiles, évitant les humains, le bar, puis sa rencontre avec Brynn. J'étais content de savoir qu'elle n'était pas restée longtemps toute seule.

-Brynn a donc accepté de m'embaucher et à même proposer de me loger. Tu as remarqué qu'elle n'était pas végétarienne, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui en effet, lui répondis-je.

-Mais elle ne s'attaque pas aux humains, elle se nourrit de sang provenant de l'hôpital, elle connait quelqu'un qui lui en fournit. Elle est restée assez vague sur le sujet en fait.

-Ce matin quand nous nous sommes parlé, j'ai cru entendre quelques bribes de pensées, au sujet de l'hôpital. Elle cherchait à me les cacher, sans nul doute. Cette fille cache quelque chose Bella… ce serait bien de savoir quoi.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… à son propos… Oh !

-Quoi ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demandai-je inquiet.

Elle venait de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, sans que je sache pourquoi.

-J'ai failli oublier, me dit-elle en se retournant pour me faire face, c'était vraiment super… ce que nous venons de partager, c'était vraiment parfait. Enfin moi j'ai trouvé ça formidable…

-Pour moi aussi c'était fantastique, la rassurai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tu as été géniale. En fait, je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour décrire correctement ce que l'on vient de vivre.

-Tout à fait d'accord, fit-elle avant de prendre une mine sérieuse.

-Tu peux continuer, si tu veux. Tu me disais que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit sur ton amie.

-Oui… en effet. Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle… avait aussi un don, comme toi et Alice.

-Je m'en doutais, fis-je avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Tu es bien plus intuitif que nous alors, car nous l'avons découvert récemment en fait, et c'est grâce à ça que… je suis revenue.

-Hum… en quoi consiste-t-il exactement ? Et comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Elle peut ressentir les émotions et les sentiments d'une personne par simple contact.

-Ah, ça explique bien des choses… Je comprends mieux les bribes de pensées que j'ai réussi à percevoir, et surtout le but de sa visite. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'était son idée. Je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant. Je n'aurais pas été d'accord d'ailleurs, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je prenne mon portable pour aller chasser hier, rigola-t-elle

-Si tu n'étais pas revenue… c'est moi qui serais venu te chercher, avouai-je penaud.

-J'ai fini, fit-elle enthousiaste, à toi maintenant. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces quatre mois ? Dis-moi tout !

-Tu as oublié de me dire comment vous aviez découvert son pouvoir, ça m'intéresse.

-Par hasard. Nous étions en pleine discussion et elle m'a touchée. Elle a ressenti mes émotions du moment et elle m'a ensuite raconté qu'au début de sa nouvelle vie elle avait tué des gens, mais ressentait leurs émotions. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait le même pouvoir que toi, mais comme son don fonctionnait sur moi, j'étais un peu perdue.

-Son don fonctionne sur toi comme le don de Jasper. Intéressant. Je pense que Carlisle sera content de la rencontrer.

-Il faudra que je vous la présente, à tous. Je suis sûre que Carlisle pourrait même la convertir au régime végétarien, fit-elle toute joyeuse.

-Oui tu as raison… Cette histoire de poche de sang m'intrigue…

-Tu lui poseras la question quand on ira la voir. D'ailleurs je lui avais promis de l'appeler pour la tenir au courant.

-Vas-y si tu veux l'appeler… ça ne me gêne pas.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui Edward Cullen ! fit-elle d'un air faussement outré. N'essaye pas de gagner du temps… c'est ton tour. À toi de me raconter tes quatre mois et ne te défile pas…

-Ok ok, c'est bon, rigolai-je, j'ai compris. Par où commencer ?

-Par le commencement c'est mieux… Qu'as-tu fait après mon départ ?

Je soupirai un grand coup et la regardai dans les yeux, elle changea de position et se lova dans mes bras.

-Lorsque tu es partie, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que je t'avais perdue. Je me sentais si mal… si coupable. J'étais persuadé que tu serais mieux sans moi, j'espérais que tu prendrais un nouveau départ. Ça c'était au début. Vingt quatre heures après ton départ, j'ai pris conscience de l'énorme vide que tu avais laissé, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Ma famille n'osait même pas me parler, ils pensaient que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Les cours ont repris et j'ai refusé catégoriquement d'y retourner, j'étais tellement mal que la moindre contrariété aurait pu être fatale à son auteur.

-Tu étais… si mal, souffla-t-elle tristement. Je suis désolée Edward…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, nous aurions du en parler, au lieu de laisser le malaise empirer. Je continue ?

-Oui, oui vas-y.

-Donc je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée, j'aurais eu l'impression de te voir partout et c'était trop douloureux, et je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à jouer notre petite mascarade aux humains. Carlisle me fit donc un certificat médical, pour me dispenser des cours, avec comme motif : dépression. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu t'appeler mais je savais qu'Alice ne t'aurait pas laissée partir si tu risquais un danger quelconque. Je t'avoue quand même avoir suivie ta trace… jusqu'à Seattle, savoir où tu étais m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer totalement.

-Tu dis qu'Alice savait que je ne risquais rien… ce qui veut dire qu'elle a du avoir une vision non ?

-Hum, oui en effet. Elle a eu une vision au moment où tu as pris ta décision de partir, je pense qu'elle a vu au-delà mais je n'en sais pas plus car elle a réussi à me bloquer l'accès à ses pensées.

-Comment… peut-elle faire ça ?

-Oh c'est tout simple, Alice adore jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Il suffit tout simplement de penser à autre chose. Dans ce cas, elle s'est amusée à réciter l'alphabet grec en commençant par la fin, parfois j'ai droit aux hymnes nationaux de pays assez loufoques.

-Sacré Alice, il faudra que j'aie une petite conversation avec elle, j'ai plusieurs choses à lui demander.

-Bref, je ne sortais presque plus de ma chambre, sauf pour chasser, et encore même là, j'espaçais le plus possible mes sorties. N'ayant pas de contact avec des humains, je pouvais m'en passer plus facilement, mais cela n'aidait pas à améliorer mon humeur. Je passais donc mes journées dans ma chambre, à écouter mes CDs, Debussy… ta berceuse. Tout ce qui te rappelait à moi.

-Ma berceuse… tu pourras me la jouer en rentrant, elle m'a beaucoup manqué.

-Oui avec plaisir mon amour. Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas rejoué au piano.

-Excuse-moi, continue s'il te plait, me dit-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Le jour de ton anniversaire est arrivé. Ce matin là, j'étais tiraillé entre l'envie de courir te chercher et la décision que j'avais prise de ne plus interférer dans ta vie. Alice m'a convaincue de t'appeler mais finalement j'ai décidé de t'écrire, car j'avais trop peur que tu m'envoies balader.

-Tu as bien fait, cela m'a fait du bien de savoir ce que tu ressentais, j'avais tellement peur que tu m'oublies.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Bella. Jamais.

-Je sais… maintenant j'en suis sûre, dit-elle doucement en caressant ma joue.

-Je continue. Le soir de ton anniversaire, Alice m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te contacte, ça m'a fait mal, mais savoir que tu allais bien et que tu avais besoin de temps, avait suffit à faire naître en moi une petite étincelle d'espoir. À partir de ce moment, je m'accrochais à cet espoir, que tu reviennes un jour, mais ça ne rendait pas plus facile mon quotidien pour autant, je pris donc la décision de partir de Forks…

-Partir de Forks ? Tu es… vraiment parti ?

-Oui. Pour quelques semaines, voir nos amis de Denali, pour me changer les idées.

-Tu as du quitter ta famille… par ma faute, bouda-t-elle soudain.

-Oh ! En fait pour eux c'était plus des vacances, plaisantai-je, ils n'avaient plus à supporter ma mauvaise humeur !

Elle retrouva alors le sourire et je repris mon récit.

-J'ai donc annoncé à ma famille que je quittais Forks pour deux ou trois semaines, Alice les a rassurés en leur disant que j'allais revenir. Je pris quelques affaires et partis au volant de ma Vanquish.

-Je croyais que c'était ta voiture pour les grandes occasions ? fit-elle en souriant.

-En fait, j'avais surtout besoin d'une voiture rapide, vu la distance, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… as voulu aller en Alaska. Quand tu disais vouloir te changer les idées… tu ne pensais pas à…

-Bella, voyons ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai été voir les sœurs Denali pour essayer de t'oublier ? Tu me connais mieux que ça quand même, m'exclamai-je.

-Euh non non… Oublie, je n'ai rien dit… Continue, je t'en prie, répondit-elle gênée.

-Nous irons ensemble, un jour. Je t'emmènerais les voir, ils seront tous ravis de faire ta connaissance… surtout après les semaines que j'ai passées avec eux… à ne parler que de toi.

-Avec plaisir.

-Je vais te raconter mon séjour à Denali, si tu veux.

-Ta voix m'a tellement manquée que je pourrais t'écouter parler pendant des heures, me dit-elle en souriant.

**[Flashback ]**

_Forks, Trois mois et demi plus tôt._

Après plusieurs heures de route, j'arrivais enfin devant le manoir du clan de Denali. Les trois sœurs se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée, attendant que je les rejoigne.

-Bonjour Edward, fit Kate alors que j'approchais.

-Ravie de te revoir enfin, enchaîna Tanya en souriant.

-Carlisle nous a prévenu par téléphone, de ton arrivée prochaine, m'informa Irina, alors que j'étais maintenant devant elles.

-Tu pourrais venir nous voir plus souvent, me sermonna Kate, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Sois le bienvenu chez nous, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

-Je ne compte pas m'incruster trop longtemps, ripostai-je, juste deux ou trois semaines… si vous me supportez jusque là.

Les trois sœurs se mirent à rire. Je n'avais pas le cœur à me joindre à elles et me contentais d'un pauvre sourire. Elles me saluèrent chacune leur tour chaleureusement puis nous entrâmes dans la demeure. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec notre maison de Forks, autant la villa était moderne et lumineuse, autant celle de nos amis était ancienne et austère. On aurait presque pu croire à une maison hantée, bien qu'elle soit très bien tenue et décorée avec goût. A peine entré, je perçus une pensée qui me dérouta.

-_Notre invité est semble-t-il arrivé_, pensa l'inconnu.

Ce n'était pas Eléazar… Alors qui ?

-Edward, me salua-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Laurent ! m'exclamai-je réellement surpris. Que fais-tu là ?

-_Je suis resté finalement… Irina et moi, sommes devenus proches… et je n'ai plus eu envie de partir_, pensa-t-il clairement.

Il venait de penser sa réponse, au lien de la formuler à haute voix. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

-Oh ! Excuse-moi Edward, Irina m'a expliqué pour vos différents dons, le tien et celui de ta sœur. Surprenant, fit-il avec un large sourire.

-Hum, si Irina te fait confiance, dis-je en regardant cette dernière qui hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

-Au fait Edward, m'interpella Kate, Carlisle nous a demandé de les prévenir lorsque tu serais arrivé. Tu devrais peut-être les appeler… je crois qu'Esmée serait rassurée.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je reviens je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je sortis pour passer un rapide coup de téléphone à mes parents. Esmée fut ainsi rassurée de me savoir à bon port, bien qu'Alice lui avait déjà affirmé que j'étais bien arrivé. Je rejoignis les sœurs, mais ne trouvais que Kate et Tanya.

-Où sont Laurent et Irina ? fis-je curieux.

-Partis chasser. Ils attendaient ton arrivée pour y aller.

-Oh, mais j'y suis ! m'exclamai-je, je sais ce que je trouvais bizarre chez Laurent. Ces yeux, ils sont… comme les nôtres. Il est devenu…

-Végétarien, comme nous, finit Tanya à ma place.

-Pour Irina je suppose. Intéressant. Et vous mes cousines, quand allez-vous vous décider à vous trouver un compagnon ? fis-je d'un ton léger.

-Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, s'esclaffa Tanya.

-Et toi Edward, Carlisle nous a expliqué les raisons de ta venue… une peine de cœur à ce que j'ai compris.

A ces mots, mon sourire s'effaça complètement, faisant place à ma tête des mauvais jours.

-Oh ! À ce point là, souffla Kate, en voyant mon changement d'expression.

-C'est un peu long à expliquer... mais je ne perds pas espoir… Nous nous retrouverons… j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Ma voix avait pris des accents si tristes, qu'elles ne répondirent rien.

Je passais les premiers jours de mon séjour à ruminer, seul au milieu des vastes étendues blanches. Mes hôtes avaient la délicatesse de me laisser tranquille, sans me poser de questions. Pourtant, environ une semaine après mon arrivée, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs avec Bella, je fus interrompu par une masse froide et humide qui s'écrasa dans mon dos.

-Hé Tanya ! dis-je sans me retourner, ayant identifié mon agresseur grâce à ses pensées, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une bataille de boules de neige.

-Avoue que je t'aie bien eu là ! rigola-t-elle en se postant devant moi.

-Laisse-moi seul, soufflai-je, d'une voix lugubre.

-Edward, tu t'y prends mal pour l'oublier… tu devrais…

-Je NE veux PAS l'oublier, grondai-je en me redressant d'un coup, tout en la fusillant du regard.

-Oh doucement ! Ok… désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Je vis de la peur dans ses yeux, je me repris immédiatement, conscient que l'attitude que je venais d'avoir n'était pas correcte.

-Pardonne-moi Tanya, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus… je suis à cran en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti de chez moi, tu comprends maintenant l'enfer que je leur faisais vivre, fis-je avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

-Je comprends… ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air si triste, tu nous fais de la peine, tu sais. Ton regard est constamment empli de mélancolie.

-Si vous préférez que je m'en aille… je comprendrais.

-Non, Edward, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! me rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que nous sommes impuissants. Nous aimerions t'aider, c'est tout.

-C'est gentil, Tanya. Je vous remercie de vous inquiétez pour moi mais… seul le retour de Bella me redonnerait le sourire.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être… quelqu'un d'autre…

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, je le voyais dans sa tête depuis qu'elle était arrivée. C'était flatteur mais… carrément hors de question.

-Tu sais que j'éprouve une profonde amitié pour vous. Vous êtes plus que des amis pour nous, vous faites partie de notre famille, un peu comme des cousins. Depuis que Bella est entrée dans ma vie, j'ai la certitude qu'elle est mon… âme-sœur et tant qu'elle vivra, je ne renoncerais jamais à la retrouver. Ne le prends pas mal surtout, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Edward, tout est clair entre nous. Au fait, si je suis venu te voir c'était pour te proposer quelque chose. _Une partie de chasse, ça te dit_, pensa-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Que me proposes-tu ?

-Ours polaire ! Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser, fit-elle enthousiaste.

-Ok ça marche. Allons-y.

Nous partîmes donc chasser l'ours polaire, et en effet, je trouvais ça plutôt divertissant. Emmett aurait aimé, un ours polaire en colère valait bien deux grizzlys furieux. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas rigolé et regarder Tanya chasser était particulièrement amusant. Elle avait, comment dire, une technique de chasse très… personnelle.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que j'étais en Alaska, et je comptais bientôt rentrer chez moi, à Forks. Ce jour là, en rentrant d'une partie de chasse, je m'arrêtai net sur le pas de la porte, la poignée à la main, au moment où j'interceptai sans le vouloir les pensées d'Irina. Elle était seule à l'intérieur de la maison et ses pensées étaient si désordonnées. Quelque chose pourtant retint mon attention, je devais en savoir plus. J'entrai et allai la rejoindre.

-Salut, lui dis-je, l'air de rien. Tu es toute seule ? Où sont Laurent et tes sœurs ?

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder mais ne répondis pas.

-_Peut-être devrais-je lui en parler_, pensa-t-elle.

-Me parler de quoi, Irina ? demandai-je, sérieux à présent.

-Flûte Edward ! Arrête, c'est pénible. N'entre pas dans la tête des gens sans y être invité.

-Désolé… je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'aimerais bien avoir un bouton OFF parfois, tu sais.

-Hum, et… qu'as-tu lu dans mes pensées ?

-Juste que tu te posais beaucoup de questions sur un évènement qui a eu lieu récemment et qui impliquait… Laurent.

-Je ne sais pas si… Ce n'est peut-être rien… Je devrais peut-être lui en parler directement…

-Oui, cela me parait une bonne idée.

-Il se peut que… tu sois concerné, Edward… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais…

-Moi ? Wow, là ça change tout. Raconte-moi toute l'histoire s'il te plait.

-D'accord. C'était il y a deux ou trois jours, nous étions partis chasser tous les deux, quand son téléphone s'est mis à sonner, il s'est alors isolé pour répondre. Poussée par la curiosité /_et par la jalousie aussi_/, je me suis approchée pour pouvoir entendre sa conversation. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je l'ai entendu prononcer ton prénom.

-Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens.

-Il avait l'air fâché et il a dit « Non » à plusieurs reprises. Je l'ai entendu dire « Edward ? Il est ici… en Alaska… Seul. » Il n'a pas reparlé de toi ensuite. Il a fini par dire « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » avant de raccrocher. Il avait l'air furieux. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que je l'avais espionné et ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Hum, très bizarre, marmonnai-je, tout en réfléchissant. Je dois avoir une discussion avec Laurent avant de partir.

-Sois sympa avec lui, ok ? Je tiens beaucoup à lui… tu peux comprendre ça, je pense.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je soucieux.

Je sortis attendre dehors, réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. À qui pouvait-il parler ? Une personne me venait à l'esprit et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Environ une heure après ma discussion avec Irina, Laurent arriva enfin. Je vis son expression changer lorsqu'il me vit.

-_Quelque chose me dit que c'est moi que tu attendais ?_ pensa-t-il.

-Tu as raison. Nous devons parler, répondis-je en allant à sa rencontre. Suis-moi.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la forêt, à quelques mètres du manoir et une fois arrivés, je lui fis face, le regard dur.

-Je n'étais pas parti la voir, si c'est ce que tu penses, commença-t-il sur la défensive.

-Voir qui, hein ? Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je commence à bien connaître Irina, c'est tout. Et je sais que, malgré l'attachement qu'elle a pour moi, toi et ta famille êtes plus importants à ses yeux.

-Peut-être. Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Vu la façon dont tu réagis avec moi, je suppose qu'Irina t'a parlé d'un certain coup de téléphone, où alors, tu t'es servi tout seul. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? me défia-t-il.

-NE… ME… PROVOQUE PAS ! tentai-je de me contenir.

-Ou quoi ? Je vais finir comme James ? Oui, je suis au courant, elle me l'a appris et comme tu dois t'en douter, elle… n'est pas contente du tout.

-Tu avoues donc avoir parlé à… à… butai-je sur ce prénom, qui évoquait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

-Victoria ! Oui, j'avoue… mais rassure-toi… je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a entendu Irina. Tu lui as parlé de moi. Pourquoi ? m'emportai-je soudain.

-Edward, calme-toi… écoute-moi. Je suis de votre coté, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Victoria. Je n'ai plus de dettes envers elle.

-Plus ? Cela veut dire que… tu en avais une. Que voulait-elle ? grognai-je, en faisant un pas vers lui, les poings serrés.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? Mais promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et… garde en mémoire que… je suis désolé.

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, ni le fait qu'il soit désolé car cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Vas-y parle, sifflai-je, en essayant de me calmer.

-C'est elle qui m'a appelé, alors que nous chassions, Irina et moi. Je me suis isolé pour ne pas qu'elle entende, mais pas suffisamment on dirait. Bref… c'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis mon départ de Forks, le jour de l'incident au terrain de Baseball, je te le jure.

-Que voulait-elle ? l'interrompis-je.

-Elle m'a demandé de l'aide… pour te punir d'avoir détruit son James. Elle était furieuse, car elle n'arrivait pas à approcher ton amie… Bella je crois. J'ai refusé de l'aider Edward, cela l'a mise hors d'elle d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit que j'étais ici… en Alaska et seul ?

-C'est pour cela que… je m'excuse. J'ai trop parlé, elle m'a piégé. Après avoir essayé de me convaincre de l'aider, elle m'a amené à lui dire où tu te trouvais et avec qui. Elle a changé de ton après ça, elle voulait me voir. J'ai refusé. Elle s'est énervée et j'ai fini par lui dire que je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle avant de raccrocher.

-Hum… Que peut-elle mijoter ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que je le pensais…

-Tu ne sais pas tout… avoua-t-il, hésitant. Elle a rappelé un ou deux jours après. Elle était toute mielleuse et m'a reparlé de ma dette envers elle.

-Quelle était cette dette ? demandai-je, froidement.

-Elle et James m'ont sorti d'un mauvais pas, il y a plusieurs années. Une bagarre pour une proie, avec une bande de vampires. Suite à cette histoire, je les ai rejoints, à trois on était plus forts, d'après James.

-Je vois. Et que t'a-t-elle demandé ?

Il soupira avant de répondre.

-Je savais que si je ne payais pas ma dette en répondant à ses questions, elle me traquerait et cela risquait de mettre Irina en danger, alors…

-Que lui as-tu dit ? répétai-je, impatient.

-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Bella n'était pas avec toi, et je lui ai dit que vous étiez séparés. Je pensais que cette information, la freinerait dans sa vendetta, qu'elle laisserait Bella et chercherait à s'en prendre à toi.

-Merci du cadeau, ironisai-je.

-Elle ne comprenait pas comment vous aviez pu avoir James car son plan était infaillible. Je lui ai avoué que c'était grâce à Alice, que vous aviez une longueur d'avance. Et de fils en aiguilles, je lui ai parlé de vos dons, à tous les deux… et c'est peut-être là ma plus grosse erreur. Par ma faute, vous n'avez plus l'effet de surprise. Désolé pour ça. Vraiment.

-C'est tout ?

Je me contenais. Pour Irina. À l'intérieur de moi, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête. Mais j'avais promis à Irina d'être sympa… et je ne souhaitais à personne de vivre ce que je vivais avec Bella. Après plusieurs inspirations profondes, je pus rouvrir les yeux. Laurent avait cessé tout mouvement, attendant ma réaction, mon expression se détendit et il recommença à respirer.

-Oui, j'ai fini, tu sais toute la vérité maintenant, tu peux vérifier dans mes pensées, fit-il en posant deux doigts sur sa tempe. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, sache que s'il fallait la combattre… je serais de votre côté.

Il était sincère, je pouvais lire en lui qu'il disait la vérité. Je souris et relativisai. Ce n'était pas si grave finalement. Que pouvait faire Victoria contre au moins sept vampires matures ? Il nous faudrait veiller sur Bella, c'était elle la cible facile.

-Je te rappellerais ta promesse, si cela devait arriver, lui dis-je, plus détendu.

-Je ne me défilerais pas, sois en sûr, fit-il en s'approchant de moi, la main tendue.

-Nous devrions rentrés, Irina va s'inquiéter, annonçai-je, en lui serrant la main.

-Allons-y.

Nous rentrâmes au manoir et je préparais mes affaires pendant que Laurent racontait notre discussion à Irina. J'attendis ensuite que mes hôtes rentrent pour les saluer une dernière fois avant mon départ.

-Bon voyage Edward, me dit chaleureusement Eléazar. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, j'espère que tu reviendras. Passe le bonjour à toute la famille.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content de vous avoir vu quand même. Avec un peu de chance, je reviendrais vous présenter Bella, fis-je en lui serrant la main.

Carmen me serra ensuite dans ses bras et je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de faire de même avec les trois sœurs.

-Bonne route, me dit Tanya.

-Sois prudent, renchéris Kate.

-Merci… et tenez-nous au courant, au moindre souci, me souffla Irina à l'oreille.

-À bientôt, Edward, me salua Laurent.

Après un dernier signe de la main, je sautai dans ma voiture et démarrai à grands bruits. Ces trois dernières semaines étaient passées plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Au moins, mon voyage aura servi à quelque chose, maintenant j'en savais un peu plus sur les projets de Victoria, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

La villa était maintenant en vue, je garai rapidement ma voiture au garage, et entrai à l'intérieur, où tout le monde m'attendait. Je leur racontai rapidement mon séjour, insistant plus longuement sur ce que j'avais appris sur Victoria. Nous décidâmes finalement qu'il était plus sage de laisser Bella tranquille, Victoria ne savait pas où elle était. Alice se chargerait de la surveillance, ce qui la réjouissait d'ailleurs.

**[Fin du Flashback ]**

-Voilà c'est à peu près tout. Ne sois pas inquiète, maintenant que tu es revenue, tu ne risques plus rien, la rassurai-je.

-Oh ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi… mais pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal, fit-elle l'air triste.

-Bella, voyons, elle est seule et nous sommes sept.

-Huit. Nous sommes huit. Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

Je la regardais pendant quelques instants, elle avait l'air sérieuse. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de se battre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, de toute façon elle était aussi butée que moi mais avait l'avantage que je lui accorde le moindre de ses désirs.

-On en reparlera le moment venu, d'accord ?

-Ok. Mais au fait, tu n'as pas fini, tu ne m'as pas tout raconté. Qu'as-tu fait le reste du temps, après être rentré ?

-Hum, il n'y a rien d'autre à raconté, avouai-je bougon.

-Comment ça rien ? Tu avais promis de jouer le jeu, Edward, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Calme-toi, c'est juste que… pendant plusieurs semaines, je suis resté cloitré dans ma chambre, comme avant mon départ. J'ai attendu… c'est tout. J'ai bien essayé d'espionner Alice pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais elle se méfiait de moi et je n'ai rien réussi à savoir. Voilà c'est tout.

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés, puis tout à coup son visage se radoucit et sa main se posa sur ma joue.

-Je te fais la promesse, que c'était la dernière fois que je te faisais souffrir mon amour, m'annonça-t-elle solennellement.

Je lui souris et nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser, pendant lequel nos langues se retrouvèrent et se caressèrent passionnément.

-Es-tu prête à rentrer ? lui demandai-je, heureux.

-Oui, je crois… un peu nerveuse, c'est tout.

-Tout le monde sera ravi de te voir, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse voyons, la rassurai-je en lui prenant la main.

-Oh attends ! Avant, j'aimerais bien appeler Brynn, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr vas-y.

**Pov Bella**

Je pris mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro de mon amie dans le répertoire, puis appuyai sur la touche d'appel. Elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, elle attendait sûrement mon appel.

-Bella, c'est toi ?

-Oui, salut Brynn, je…

-Alors, c'est bon, tu l'as retrouvé ? me coupa-t-elle, toute excitée. Vous avez discuté ?

-Si tu me laisses en placer une, je te raconte, fis-je amusée.

-Oups, excuse-moi, ria-t-elle, je me laisse emporter par mon enthousiasme. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Oui, nous nous sommes retrouvés, commençai-je, en regardant Edward et en lui souriant, et de la plus belle des façons même. Tout va bien… et c'est grâce à toi. Merci, tu as été géniale.

-Oh, mais de rien ma belle. Je suis un peu triste que tu sois partie mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies retrouvé ton Edward. J'espère que tu viendras me voir.

-Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai mes affaires à récupérer. Je te rappelle d'ici quelques jours, je pense, on viendra tout les deux. Et puis, tu pourras venir rencontrer la famille aussi, si tu veux.

-Oui avec plaisir. Je suis sûre que je m'entendrais très bien avec Alice, on pourra même aller faire du shopping toutes les trois.

-Euh… tu sais…moi et le shopping…

-Tu n'as pas encore revu le reste de la famille alors ? me demanda-t-elle, après avoir calmé son éclat de rire.

-Non. Nous allions rentrer quand j'ai songé à toi.

-C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Je ne vais pas vous retarder, je te dis à bientôt alors.

-Ça marche, je t'appelle. Bisous Brynn, à bientôt.

-Salut Bella, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche et me retournai vers mon amoureux, qui me regardait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-Prête cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, affirmai-je, plus sûre de moi.

Il n'avait pas tort, je n'avais aucune raison d'être inquiète. Je devais oublier le passé et me concentrer sur l'avenir. Notre avenir.

-On court ?

-Je veux bien, mais pas de course. Et je veux tenir ta main, fis-je en prenant un air irrésistible.

-Pas de soucis, avec plaisir, répondit-il en me tendant sa main.

Nous partîmes donc, main dans la main, en direction de la villa des Cullen.

-Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée de Seattle, je suis venue à la villa et… il n'y avait personne. Alice m'avait laissé un mot.

-Sacrée Alice ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ce qu'elle a manigancé, ria-t-il. En tout cas, elle a bien réussi son coup.

Le chemin menant à la villa était maintenant devant nous. Soudain, une odeur familière nous arrêta tous les deux en même temps. Deux silhouettes émergèrent des bois à notre droite.

-Alice ! m'exclamai-je, ravie de revoir mon amie.

-Salut vous deux, fit-elle, avec un grand sourire. Ravie de vous revoir… ensemble. Tout est bien qui finit bien, on dirait.

Je courus me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, tu sais. Merci au fait pour…

-Chut, nous en parlerons plus tard. Là, il y a une autre urgence, me dit-elle en m'éloignant d'elle.

Je vis ainsi Jasper, qui se tenait derrière elle, tout sourire et les bras croisés. Il était adossé à un arbre et nous regardait.

-Oh désolée Jasper, contente de te revoir aussi, fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Bienvenue chez toi Bella, tu nous as également beaucoup manqués.

-Hum hum, toussota Alice. Bella, c'est quoi cette tenue, hein ? Franchement, tu t'es regardée ?

-Non, en fait je n'ai pas trouvé de miroir dans la forêt, rigolai-je.

Elle affichait un air si sérieux, totalement disproportionné au vu de la situation.

-Toi, gronda-t-elle, en désignant son frère du doigt, tu aurais pu éviter de… tu savais qu'elle n'avait pas de rechange.

Nous nous regardâmes, Edward et moi, pensant sûrement à la même chose, puis éclatâmes de rire. Alice était décidemment incorrigible.

-Tiens, fit-elle en me tendant des vêtements, -un top moulant et un gilet léger en coton – tu seras plus décente avec ça.

Elle n'avait pas tort. J'avais oublié que je portais la chemise d'Edward, à laquelle je n'avais attaché que trois boutons, si bien que mon décolleté laissait entrevoir mon soutien-gorge. J'aurai été humaine à ce moment, j'aurais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Je pris les vêtements et me cachai pour me changer, deux secondes après j'étais revenue, fin prête.

-Joli, commenta Edward, en me regardant d'un œil coquin.

-Tiens, fis-je, en lui rendant sa chemise. Tu vas pouvoir te rhabiller comme ça.

-Merci… dommage, je la préférais sur toi, continua-t-il, en me dévorant des yeux.

-Allez les amoureux ! Je vous rappelle que l'on vous attend à la maison, nous dit Alice, avant de partir en courant vers la villa, suivie de Jasper.

Je repris la main d'Edward et nous les suivîmes. Nous entrâmes finalement à l'intérieur de la villa blanche où effectivement, le reste de la famille nous attendait. Je sentis alors quatre paires d'yeux sur moi, au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce. Edward pressa ma main pour m'encourager et je me lançai.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, fis-je timidement.

Ce fut Carlisle qui vint le premier, il me serra fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Merci d'être revenue, souffla-t-il, nous espérions tous ton retour, et te voilà.

-C'est gentil à vous Carlisle, je ne sais pas si j'en mérite autant.

Il me sourit et ce fut au tour d'Esmée de me prendre dans ces bras.

-Ma chérie, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. Ne me refait jamais ça, me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand je suis partie. Quand j'y repense, j'ai été bête de réagir aussi brutalement.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et retourna auprès de Carlisle. Emmett et Rosalie s'approchèrent à leur tour.

-Viens par là toi, s'exclama le géant, en me portant littéralement dans ses énormes bras. C'était vachement moins drôle dans le coin, depuis ton départ.

-Emmett… tu peux me reposer… s'il te plait, fis-je amusée.

Il me reposa et s'écarta pour laisser la place à sa bien-aimée. À ma grande surprise, Rosalie me prit elle aussi, brièvement, dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi mais, sache que je te considère comme une sœur. J'ai réfléchi pendant ton absence et, même si je ne comprends toujours pas l'envie que tu avais de devenir l'une des nôtres, je suis consciente que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé et nous avons tous pu constater à quel point ton départ avait affecté Edward. Je te remercie de rendre mon frère heureux, Bella.

J'étais complètement ébahie par son discours, c'était si gentil et pas du tout dans son habitude, elle d'ordinaire si froide envers moi. Sois Emmett lui avait demandé d'être sympa, sois elle était vraiment sincère. J'optai pour la seconde hypothèse et lui adressai un grand sourire.

-Merci Rosalie… Je… C'est gentil, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu aurais souhaitée et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton point de vue et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Merci à vous tous, de m'accueillir ainsi, je ne le mérite pas vraiment je trouve. J'ai rendu Edward malheureux et par la même occasion, vous aussi. J'ai pu réfléchir pendant ces quatre mois loin de vous et je suis sûre de mon choix à présent. Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste, vous êtes ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je vous aime.

En prononçant ces mots, mes yeux se mirent à me piquer, c'était une sensation très bizarre. C'était sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus des larmes pour les vampires. Edward reprit ma main et la serra. J'étais enfin rentrée chez moi, dans ma famille d'adoption, car oui, les Cullen m'avait définitivement adoptés.

Chacun retourna alors à ces occupations, sauf Alice.

-Bella, tu viens on va papoter. Nous avons quatre mois de potins à rattraper, me dit-elle en sautillant.

-D'accord, fis-je en regardant Edward. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

-Non mon amour, vas-y. Après tout, tu ne m'appartiens pas, rigola-t-il.

Nous montâmes donc toutes les deux. Alice avait raison, nous avions plein de choses à nous dire, j'avais notamment plein de questions à lui poser, et elle n'avait pas intérêt à les esquiver.

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu ?_

_éh oui retour de Laurent et quelques news de Victoria par la même occasion._

_Petit sondage : _

_Que pensez-vous de Laurent ?_

_Si vous pensez qu'il est vraiment gentil : Tapez 01_

_Si vous pensez qu'il se joue d'Edward : Tapez 02_

_NOn pas le droit de tapez sur l'auteur hihi_

_a la prochaine et pensez aux : _

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS_

_J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous plait : c'est important ;)_

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre._


	14. Chap 13 : Plus Jamais Sans Toi

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^_

_Pour les reviewer enregistrés : je vous ai répondu directement, comme d'habitude ;)_

_Pour les non-enregistrés : enregistrez-vous et je pourrais vous répondre personnellement ;)_

_Ce chapitre a été un peu long à mettre en place, mais le voilà enfin ^^_

_Attention Lemon : éh oui, ça explique pourquoi j'ai mis du temps..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car moi jje l'aime beaucoup ^^_

_PENSEZ AUX REVIEWS svp_

_je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 – Plus jamais sans toi.**

**Pov Alice**

- D'accord. Ça ne t'embête pas ? dit-elle, à l'attention d'Edward.

Je savais déjà qu'il ne refuserait pas, ce qu'il vit sûrement dans ma tête car il me lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire.

-Non mon amour, vas-y. Après tout, tu ne m'appartiens pas, rigola-t-il

J'entrainai alors ma meilleure amie dans l'escalier menant au premier étage et nous entrâmes dans ma chambre.

-Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, lui dis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur, sur mon lit. Je te promets d'y répondre, si je suis en mesure de le faire.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! s'exclama-t-elle, en s'installant en face de moi. Pour commencer, tu peux m'expliquer cela, me dit-elle ensuite, en me tendant l'enveloppe que je lui avais laissée sur le pas de la porte.

Je la pris et sortis le carton où j'avais griffonné quelques mots.

_Bella,_

_Edward T'attends à la clairière._

-Mon cadeau de bienvenue ne t'a pas plu ? fis-je, feignant un air outré.

-Si bien sûr… mais Edward n'avait pas l'air au courant que je devais le rejoindre.

-Bien sûr que non ! Cela n'a d'ailleurs pas été facile à mettre en place.

-Vas-y, raconte-moi, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Comme je te surveillais régulièrement à cause de Victoria, j'ai vu que Brynn allait provoquer ton retour. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement vos retrouvailles, à cause d'Edward qui était complètement perdu et incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il a failli aller te chercher, tu sais. Heureusement que tu as cru Brynn tout de suite et que tu es arrivée rapidement.

-C'est toi qui lui as dit d'aller à la clairière ?

-Oui. Lorsque j'ai vu ton retour, j'ai mis mon plan en place. J'ai d'abord demandé à tout le monde de partir de la villa, c'était la partie facile du plan. Ensuite, il fallait que je fasse sortir Edward de sa chambre, et cela s'annonçait beaucoup plus ardu.

-Comment as-tu fait alors ? Je sais qu'il peut-être très buté parfois, fit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, c'est certain, rigolai-je avant de poursuivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé, donc j'en ai profité.

**[Flashback]**

-Edward, tu devrais sortir un peu… Arrête d'attendre un coup de fil qui ne viendra pas, soupirai-je. Bella va revenir… d'ici peu.

-Alors dis-moi l'heure exacte, grogna-t-il, le regard noir. Tu nous feras gagner du temps à tous les deux.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, tu sais, le réprimandai-je. Tu as vu tes yeux ? Franchement tu fais peur, depuis combien de semaines ne t'es-tu pas nourri, hein ? Ta soif te rend vraiment de mauvaise humeur… Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour des retrouvailles… enfin moi ce que j'en dis.

A ce moment, je pensais brièvement à une image d'une de me récentes visions – Edward et Bella, dans les bras l'un de l'autre – tout en faisant mine de quitter la pièce. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et je ne pus réprimer un sourire de contentement, qu'il ne vit pas.

-Alice, attends !

Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face. Il me scrutait, les sourcils froncés, essayant de sonder mon esprit, mais il ne vit rien de plus que l'image que je voulais bien lui montrer.

-Ah zut… tu as gagné, s'avoua-t-il vaincu. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Aller chasser, bien sûr ! répondis-je toute guillerette.

-Hum… tu n'as pas tort. C'est vrai que j'en ai besoin, admit-il enfin, portant sa main à sa gorge. Tu es vraiment sûre qu'elle va revenir ?

-Oui, je peux te le promettre… bientôt… c'est juste une histoire de jours.

-Allons-y alors.

Je descendis l'escalier, mon frère sur mes talons et nous sortîmes rapidement pour nous diriger vers les bois.

-Au fait, où est le reste de la famille ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Jazz ?

-Tu sortirais de ta chambre de temps en temps, tu t'apercevrais que tu as une famille mon cher, le grondai-je. Jazz et Emmett sont partis chasser, Rosalie et Esmée sont en ville pour faire des achats et Carlisle a été appelé à l'hôpital pour une urgence.

-Ah…d'accord. Et je suppose, que tu es restée pour me surveiller, fit-il esquissant un sourire.

Je m'arrangeai pour nous rapprocher le plus possible de la clairière. La chance fut de mon côté car nous débusquâmes un groupe de cerfs, non loin de mon objectif. Après s'être rassasié, Edward parut tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

-On rentre ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui si tu veux.

Il me suivit sans poser de questions et nous débouchâmes finalement sur la clairière. Là, il stoppa net.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je faussement inquiète.

-Cet endroit… il me rappelle… tant de choses.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

-Tu veux que… je te laisse seul un moment ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda, le regard mélancolique.

-Oui, je veux bien… merci sœurette.

-Je rentre alors… ne tarde pas trop, lançai-je en me remettant à courir.

Le timing était serré, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'arrivais rapidement à la maison et pris quelques secondes pour me concentrer.

-_Elle arrive dans… cinq minutes…Je dois faire vite_, pensai-je pour moi-même.

Je filai rapidement dans le bureau d'Esmée, pour trouver une enveloppe et un support pour écrire quelques mots à Bella. Une fois terminé, je m'empressai de sortir de la maison et de glisser mon mot sous la porte, de telle sorte qu'elle ne le rate pas.

**[Fin du Flashback]**

-J'ai eu juste le temps de m'éloigner pour me cacher, que tu arrivais. Le timing était vraiment parfait, terminai-je fière de moi.

-Je ne m'étais pas trompée alors, dit-elle, tu étais bien là.

-Oui et je t'ai entendue. Tu n'avais pas à me remercier, affirmai-je avec un clin d'œil. Je ne vais pas te demander si vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées… j'en ai eu un bref résumé en image, si je puis dire, mais j'aimerais bien avoir tes impressions quand même… C'était comment, lui demandai-je, en sautillant presque sur mon lit.

-Espèce d'obsédée ! rigola-t-elle. Tu es bien curieuse.

Elle ne rajouta rien, ce qui provoqua ma bouderie, que je savais irrésistible. Elle éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à elle.

-C'était MA-GI-QUE ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour une première fois… il a été…

-Euh stop… s'il te plait… épargne-moi les détails dégoutants, quand même… il s'agit de mon frère là.

Nouveau fou rire.

-J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était sa première fois aussi, reprit-elle, une fois son fou rire calmé. Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir douté de lui… de son amour.

-C'est normal tu sais, l'éternité est une chose difficile à appréhender pour un humain… et pour un vampire nouveau-né. Je peux t'assurer qu'Edward t'a attendu toute sa vie, vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre, en quelque sorte.

-Oui, je le sais maintenant. Merci encore Alice, me dit-elle doucement, en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh mais c'est rien. Je dois même plutôt te présenter mes excuses, pour vous avoir faits souffrir tous les deux. Je savais et je n'ai rien fait… je t'ai laissée partir.

-Comment ça. Explique-toi ?

-Tu te rappelles, le jour de ton départ…

-Oui.

-Au moment, où tu as pris la décision de partir, j'ai eu une vision…

-Oh ! Le vase…

-Oui, le vase. Cette vision était si claire que je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de partir, c'était ta décision et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alice, je comprends.

-À ce moment là, j'ai vu ta rencontre avec Brynn et tes retrouvailles avec Edward, même si ce dernier point était plus flou que le reste. Donc j'ai décidé que cela serait positif pour toi. J'espère que j'ai bien fait. Tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est vrai ? J'aurais pu vous épargner ça à tous les deux, mais tu n'aurais pas connu Brynn…

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas et… tu es toujours ma meilleure amie au fait. Cela ne change rien.

-Tu comprends mieux ma question maintenant, hein ?

-Oui… Je crois qu'on a finit, fit-elle en soupirant. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Vraiment.

-Toi aussi Bella. Viens par là.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant presque une minute puis décidâmes de redescendre, rejoindre les autres.

**Pov Edward**

Je regardai Bella et Alice monter à l'étage, puis rejoignis mes frères sur le canapé du salon. Une fois assis, Emmett se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ! m'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Alors frangin, comment c'était ces retrouvailles ? Après quatre mois de séparation… j'imagine que cela a du être chaud, non ? gloussa-t-il, fier de lui.

-On peut dire ça… oui, répondis-je distraitement, en repensant à nos galipettes dans les bois.

-Non, c'est pas vrai… J'y crois pas…

Au moment même où il pensa sa phrase, mon sourire s'effaça et je compris mon erreur. Il n'allait pas me lâcher maintenant.

-Edward… mon p'tit Ed… Vous l'avez fait hein ? Ça y est, Edward Cullen est un homme, un vrai, pouffa-t-il, tout en abattant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Merci Emmett, fis-je en essayant de garder mon calme, maintenant toute la famille est au courant.

Je pouvais entendre les pensées –ravies- de mes parents ainsi que celles –moqueuses- de Rosalie.

-_J'espère que tu as pris ton pied, au moins, parce que Bella…_

-EMMETT ! grognai-je alors. Garde tes pensées salaces pour toi, s'il te plait.

Il éclata de rire, ne me prenant pas du tout au sérieux.

-Oh c'est bon… Monsieur est susceptible… _Ça n'a pas du être si terrible alors_, pensa-t-il.

Ce fut la pensée de trop et pour me venger, je lui flanquai une claque magistrale derrière la tête.

-Aïe, geignit-il en se frottant l'occiput.

-Cela t'apprendra à réfléchir avant de penser n'importe quoi, répliquai-je.

J'oubliai rapidement Emmett lorsque les pensées d'Alice retinrent mon attention.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, pensai-je à voix haute. Que vous a dit Alice, pour vous virer de la maison ? demandai-je à mes frères.

-Oh, simplement que Bella revenait et qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve la maison vide en arrivant. C'est tout, m'informa Jasper avec un sourire.

-J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vue venir sur ce coup là !

Je suivis le reste de la conversation entre Bella et ma sœur, avec intérêt. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Alice avait laissé son amie partir. Elle avait été très maline et s'était bien jouée de moi. Elles finirent par descendre, je sautai alors du canapé pour rejoindre mon amour.

-Excuses acceptées, dis-je simplement à ma sœur en passant à côté d'elle.

-Arrête d'écouter aux portes ! fit-elle avant de me tirer la langue et de courir vers Jasper pour lui sauter dessus.

Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur Bella. Elle était radieuse et me souriait amoureusement.

-Que veux-tu faire ? lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Veux-tu aller faire un tour dehors ?

Elle sembla réfléchir –saleté de don incomplet- tout en continuant à vriller son regard doré au mien.

-Non… je préfèrerais monter dans notre chambre pour passer un moment tranquille avec toi, en écoutant de la musique par exemple.

Je pris son menton et amenai ses lèvres aux miennes pour y déposer un tendre baiser avant de lui répondre.

-Ok, montons alors.

Je passai alors subitement mon bras derrière ses genoux pour la porter. Elle se laissa faire mais afficha un air surpris.

-Nous ne somme pas mariés, que je sache ! s'écria-t-elle, taquine.

-Non… pas encore, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu. J'ai bien le droit de m'entraîner pour être au top le moment venu, non ?

-Tu… tu comptes vraiment… Non, Edward, tu rigoles là ? Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais le mariage…. J'y suis toujours autant allergique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Toi, tu es vraiment bizarre, marmonnai-je perplexe, tout en montant l'escalier. Tu étais pressée de devenir un mons… un vampire, mais tu as peur de te marier…

-Je n'ai pas peur… c'est juste que…

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je, pour couper court à son inquiétude, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. _Pour l'instant…_ pensai-je ensuite. Tu savais que nous avions déjà organisé plusieurs fois le mariage d'Emmett et Rose ?

-Ah non ! Je suppose qu'Alice s'en est donnée à cœur joie à chaque fois, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je lui souris et la déposai doucement sur notre lit. Elle garda mon cou prisonnier de ses bras et me fit basculer sur elle pour m'embrasser.

-Que veux-tu écouter ? demandai-je, une fois que nos lèvres se furent éloignées.

-À ton avis ? Essaye de lire dans mes pensées ! me nargua-t-elle.

-Bella… ce n'est pas drôle, c'est déjà assez frustrant. Debussy, ça te va ?

-Ouiiii ! Tu vois, tu peux lire dans ma tête en fait, rigola-t-elle.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle mon ange, fis-je, en lui adressant mon sourire en coin qu'elle affectionnait.

Je mis donc mon lecteur en marche et la rejoignis sur le lit. Elle s'était allongée sur le côté, en appui sur un coude, dans une position, comment dire… assez suggestive. Elle paraissait d'humeur… coquine tout à coup.

- À quoi penses-tu ? lui demandai-je, curieux mais également frustré de ne pas connaître son état d'esprit.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit, tout en posant sa main sur ma joue. Ce contact, bien qu'infime, me fit frémir et je poussai un soupir d'aise.

-Je me disais…

Sa main descendit sur mon épaule, puis sur mon bras.

-… que je ne serais pas contre…

Avant de revenir sur mon torse, déboutonnant doucement les uns après les autres, les boutons de ma chemise.

-… de partager un petit moment…

Une fois le dernier bouton enlevé, sa main revint sur mon torse et elle me caressa doucement, provoquant de multiples décharges de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

-… intime avec toi, finit-elle, arborant un sourire à la fois satisfait et plein d'amour.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, grognai-je presque, en me jetant sur elle.

Je la fis basculer sur le dos, et me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle, maîtrisant difficilement ma respiration. Elle paraissait ravie et crocheta mon cou avec ses bras, agrippant fermement mes cheveux, avant de m'embrasser fiévreusement. Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec envie et commencèrent par se frôler lentement avant d'entamer une dance enflammée.

-Ed… Edward, souffla-t-elle.

J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon, cela m'excitait encore plus. Je passai frénétiquement une main sous son t-shirt, lui effleurant le ventre puis remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Soudain, je cessai tous mouvements et détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour pouvoir la regarder. Cela ne lui plut pas car elle grogna tout en essayant de me coller à nouveau à elle.

-N'arrête pas… Edward… Pourquoi tu… ?

-Excuse-moi mon amour mais… je viens de repenser à quelque chose… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, vas-y, bouda-t-elle, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Tu te rappelles, le jour de ton réveil… nous étions ici, tous les deux et tu es brusquement partie t'enfermer dans la salle de bain…

-Oui, je me souviens mais… Pourquoi repenses-tu à ça maintenant ?

-C'est juste que je m'interroge sur ce qui t'as bloquée ce jour là car tout à l'heure… dans la clairière, tu étais si sûre de toi.

-Hum… oui, tu as raison d'en parler car je sais à présent pourquoi j'ai eu peur l'autre fois.

-Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose et ne le prends pas mal surtout. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas sûre de ton amour à 100%. Il persistait un petit doute que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi et qui a resurgi au moment où je m'apprêtai à te donner la seule chose que je ne t'avais pas encore offerte : ma virginité. J'avais en effet peur que tu m'abandonnes un jour, car moi, je venais tout juste de devenir immortelle alors que toi, tu avais déjà cent ans d'expériences. Cette différence m'a fait douter. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu à la clairière, ce doute s'est totalement dissipé car je savais au fond de moi que je t'aimais aussi fort que tu m'aimais. J'étais sûre de moi, et… totalement envahie de désir, je l'avoue, conclut-elle d'un ton léger.

-Ça, je l'avais remarqué, lui répondis-je. D'ailleurs… il m'avait semblé que tu étais prête pour… le deuxième round, avant que je ne te coupe.

Elle me sourit et amorça un mouvement vers moi, mais se figea brusquement, le regard ailleurs.

-Edward, regarde…

-Regarde quoi ? lui demandai-je étonné.

-L'heure qu'il est, fit-elle, sur un ton amusé.

Je me retournai alors vers mon horloge murale.

-Oh, je vois ! Il est 00h05… Nous sommes le 1er Janvier, une nouvelle année commence…

-Tu sais quelle sera ma seule résolution pour cette année ?

-Non, vas-y, dis-moi.

-De ne plus jamais vivre, un seul jour de mon éternité sans toi. Je t'aime trop et j'ai tellement besoin de toi…

-Tu sais que cela fait très demande en mariage… J'aime beaucoup et… je suis d'accord.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui avec ce fichu mariage, me gronda-t-elle.

-Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi… Pourquoi cela t'embête-t-il autant de devenir ma femme ? fis-je déçu.

-Edward, arrête de dire des sottises s'il te plait, cela n'a rien à voir avec… Mme Bella Cullen… ça sonne bien… Nous pourrons en reparler, d'ici… quelques années, si tu veux.

-Je te taquinais, Bella, c'est tout, m'excusai-je. _Quoique_.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, bouda-t-elle.

-Et ma résolution à moi, sera de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse. Je te le promets. Bonne année, ma chérie.

Elle me regarda et sa mine boudeuse se transforma en un sourire éclatant.

-Bonne an…

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent alors sur les siennes, coupant court à la conversation, tandis que mes mains s'emparèrent de son visage. Elle plaça alors ses mains sur ma nuque, la massant doucement du bout des doigts, ce qui me procura des sensations totalement inédites.

-Mon Dieu, Bella… Tu me rends fou, haletai-je, avant de reprendre sa bouche d'assaut.

-Je t'aime, me répondit-elle, sa respiration étant tout aussi désordonnée que la mienne.

Ses mains délaissèrent ma nuque pour descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, elle me poussa ensuite pour m'allonger sur le dos et se coucha sur moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent encore pour un baiser des plus enflammé, elle n'était plus du tout timide à présent, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à garder le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore de moi. Elle maîtrisait son sujet et se révélait même… très douée. Sa langue prodiguait de douces caresses à la mienne pendant que ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Je cessai alors de lutter et laissai le désir que je ressentais pour elle me contrôler entièrement. Ma respiration devint complètement erratique. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et fit glisser son t-shirt vers le haut, pour lui enlever. Cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas son soutien-gorge et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, non sans m'avoir adressé un sourire avant. Elle resta ainsi assise sur moi, les deux paumes posées sur mon torse, pendant plusieurs secondes. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant ce court laps de temps. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas.

-Tu… es… si belle, balbutiai-je, en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle appuya sa tête contre ma main et ferma les yeux. Je la fis lentement glisser de sa joue à son cou puis à sa poitrine. Sa peau était si douce. Je réussis à me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de profiter pleinement de cet instant. Elle garda les yeux fermés, pendant que je dessinai, du bout de mes doigts, les contours de ses seins parfaits. Elle frissonna, sous le traitement que je lui infligeai et sa respiration eut plusieurs fois des ratés. Je pris alors son sein gauche entièrement dans ma main et commençai à le masser légèrement, tout en titillant son téton avec mon pouce. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle pencha ensuite sa tête en arrière, m'offrant son cou. Je délaissai son sein et me redressai brusquement, pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule, puis un autre dans son cou. J'inhalai son parfum enivrant, ce qui me donna encore plus envie d'elle.

Bien qu'elle ne fût plus humaine, son parfum m'attirait toujours autant. Ce n'était plus son sang qui me faisait envie, mais elle… son corps tout entier. Il n'y avait plus rien de malsain… de dangereux entre nous. Il ne restait que le désir pur. À cet instant, l'attraction physique que nous ressentions était si intense que nous nous retrouvâmes allongés tous les deux, nos pantalons gisant sur le sol de la chambre. Nos deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, brûlant d'impatience de ne faire plus qu'un. Elle me retira mon boxer et reprit aussitôt mes lèvres d'assaut, tout en commençant à caresser doucement mes parties intimes.

-Be… Bella, gémis-je, entre deux baisers.

Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres pleines et elle accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle exerçait sur ma virilité. Le plaisir qu'elle me procurât était indescriptible, tout mon corps était parcouru d'une multitude d'impulsions électriques. Je ne saurais dire pendant combien de temps elle me fit endurer cette exquise torture mais brusquement je stoppai son geste en saisissant son poignet. J'eus bizarrement assez de volonté pour l'arrêter, ne cédant pas à mon plaisir égoïste. Je voulais moi aussi lui donner du plaisir, avant d'atteindre le septième ciel. Je déposai donc quelques baisers sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre, pendant que mes mains s'affairaient à lui retirer son string. Ma main remonta ensuite lentement, de sa cheville jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. L'effleurement de mes doigts sur sa peau rendit sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de son intimité. Lorsque ma main arriva enfin à son but, je vis la sienne agripper violemment les draps.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux, ses prunelles étant alors comme de l'or en fusion. Je pouvais y voir le même désir qui habitait chaque cellule de mon corps. Je lui prodiguai quelques caresses au niveau de sa zone érogène, avant de glisser en elle. D'abord un doigt… puis un deuxième. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à onduler son corps au rythme de mes va-et-vient, d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles internes se resserrer sur mes doigts, alors que j'allai de plus en plus loin en elle. Je dus atteindre son point sensible car soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Oui, Ed… ward… Continue…

Ce fut à mon tour d'esquisser un sourire, devant tant d'enthousiasme. Je continuai donc encore un peu, jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha les draps pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches, pour m'attirer à elle.

-Viens… Je veux… te sentir en moi, maintenant, haleta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Fais-moi l'amour Edward.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, répondis-je, avant de fondre sur sa bouche, consumé par le désir qui me dévorait.

Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle et me présentai à son entrée. Elle ne lâcha pas mes hanches, m'attirant à elle, et d'un mouvement de bassin, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Je restai quelques secondes ainsi sans bouger, pour qu'elle s'habitue, puis je commençai de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle accompagna mes gestes, se calant à mon rythme. Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour explorer mon dos, griffant ma peau granitique lorsque d'un coup de reins plus intense, je m'invitai plus loin en elle. Elle n'essayait plus désormais de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et cela me plaisait. Elle s'abandonnait entièrement, se laissant porter par les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle cria mon prénom à plusieurs reprises, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, nous étions seuls au monde.

Gémissements après gémissements, encore et encore, je bougeai en elle, sentant de temps en temps ses muscles se contracter sur ma virilité, pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. J'aurai voulu rester des heures et des heures ainsi, mais je sentis l'extase arriver, alors je ralentis, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou pour sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

-Ne t'arrête pas… Edward… me supplia-t-elle.

À peine eût-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle me fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

-Si tu es fatigué… c'est à mon tour alors, fit-elle malicieuse.

-Je ne suis pas… voulus-je protester, avant qu'elle ne me fasse taire, d'un doigt sur la bouche.

-Chut, m'intima-t-elle, avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres, pour un long baiser langoureux.

Elle commença ensuite à onduler le bassin, alors que j'étais toujours en elle. Cette position sembla lui plaire car peu de temps après, sa respiration s'affola et elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, vrillant son regard enflammé au mien.

-Edward, je… je t'aime... je sens que…

Elle termina sa phrase par des gémissements plutôt bruyants, au moment où son corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlés avant qu'elle atteigne finalement l'extase. Elle retomba alors sur moi pour m'embrasser, je cessai alors de me retenir et, après deux ou trois coups de reins supplémentaires, je la rejoignis au nirvana. Nous restâmes allongés ainsi pendant un long moment, attendant que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal. Je sentais sa peau irradier contre la mienne, ce qui était très agréable et me rappelait le temps où elle était humaine. Je souris en repensant à mon entêtement de ne pas vouloir la transformer. Comment pourrais-je le regretter après de tels moments partagés avec elle ?

-À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était redressée et me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Oh, à rien, ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je suis juste heureux de savoir que tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours, répondis-je, en lui souriant.

-Tu ne trouves pas que l'on se débrouille bien, pour des débutants ? dit-elle coquine.

-Oui… mais je pense… qu'un peu d'entraînement est encore nécessaire. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Sur ces mots, nos ébats repartirent de plus belle. La plupart des amants étaient tôt ou tard rattraper par la fatigue, mais pas un couple de vampires. Ne pas avoir besoin de dormir était très positif pour la libido et j'avais autant faim de son corps qu'elle avait faim de moi. En une nuit, en quelques heures, nous atteignîmes plusieurs fois l'extase, testant maintes et maintes positions. Finalement, au petit matin, après un énième orgasme, elle sembla enfin satisfaite.

-Wahoo ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'était juste… wahoo.

Elle était allongée sur le dos et regardait le plafond.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, acquiesçai-je, embrassant son épaule.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit. Elle était éclatante, rayonnante. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et caressa doucement mon torse adamantin, du bout de ses doigts.

-Arrête Bella… sinon… fis-je, en lui adressant mon sourire en coin.

-Je pense que nous devrions peut-être nous lever, dit-elle ignorant ma remarque et tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée. Regarde, le soleil se lève, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons passé la nuit à …

-Faire l'amour comme des bêtes, rigolai-je en finissant sa phrase, à sa place.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais c'est ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle amusée. C'était vraiment génial, Edward… TU as été génial.

-Merci mon amour. Toi aussi tu… Et Flute ! grognai-je tout à coup, en attrapant la couette pour nous couvrir.

-Quoi ?

-À ton avis… fis-je agacé.

-Quelqu'un arrive ? fit-elle surprise.

-Oui.

-Alice ?

-Gagné… Qui d'autre pourrait nous déranger dans un moment pareil. Elle me le paiera, fulminai-je.

-Oh ! Sois sympa avec ta sœur, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle doucement, en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Elle est juste heureuse pour nous.

-Ok. Tu as sans doute raison.

-Toc toc, fit une petite voix, avant que la porte s'ouvre.

-_Entre_, pensai-je, à l'attention de ma sœur.

-Bonne année ! cria-t-elle, en entrant dans la pièce, de sa démarche sautillante.

Bella me regarda et éclata de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre, tant Alice était drôle.

-Bonne année Alice, dîmes-nous, d'une seule voix.

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins. Il m'avait semblé que… vous aviez fini, hésita-t-elle, en me lançant un regard taquin.

-Obsédée ! s'exclama Bella, ce qui déclencha aussitôt le rire d'Alice ainsi que le nôtre.

-Tout le monde vous attend en bas. Je vous laisse vous préparer. Allez hop hop hop…

-Sors d'ici, grondai-je gentiment, en lui balançant mon oreiller, qu'elle évita, bien évidemment.

Alice sortit de la chambre, non s'en avoir une dernière pensée pour moi.

-_Je te l'avais dis que tout finirait bien._

Sacré Alice.

-Bon, malheureusement je crois que nos galipettes sont vraiment terminées… pour le moment, fis-je, en lui adressant un clin d'œil, plein de sous-entendu.

-À la douche, dans ce cas, fit-elle en se mettant debout, entièrement nue.

La vue de son corps parfait et dénudé, raviva en moi, le feu du désir. Ne serais-je donc jamais rassasié ?

-Je t'accompagne… et tu ne vas pas te défiler cette fois.

-Bon d'accord mais…sois sérieux alors ! m'ordonna-t-elle, l'air autoritaire.

-Je vais essayer… Comprends que le fait de te voir ainsi, ne me rend pas les choses faciles, plaisantai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de bain et prîmes notre douche ensemble, évitant les caresses un peu trop poussées. Elle fut de toute façon inflexible et ne me laissa pas la toucher, mis à part pour lui frotter le dos.

-Je te promets une douche coquine, mais un autre jour, d'accord ? fit-elle, une fois que nous fûmes habillés, l'un et l'autre.

-J'espère bien… Cette robe te va très bien, au fait.

-Merci. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, je te suis, dis-je en la laissant passer en première.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres membres de la famille, qui s'étaient habillés pour l'occasion. Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année et mes parents sortirent de la maison les premiers.

-Où vont-ils ? me demanda ma douce.

-Où allons-nous, tu veux dire, répondis-je mystérieux.

-Comment ça ? On sort ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de…

-Chaque année, à cette période, nous allons chasser en famille. C'est un peu notre repas de réveillon. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi Alice disait que tout le monde nous attendait, d'habitude nous y allons plutôt dans la nuit.

-Oh ! D'accord. Mais je ne crois pas que ma tenue soit adéquate pour une partie de chasse.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps, non ?

-Humpf, tu verras bien… fit-elle désabusée.

Toute la famille sortit de la maison et se dirigea -en courant, mais à allure humaine– vers les bois, bordant la propriété.

-Au fait Edward, m'interpella soudain Bella, je pensai que nous pourrions peut-être aller voir Brynn, demain, si tu es d'accord.

-Oui avec plaisir, aujourd'hui même, si tu en as envie.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Aujourd'hui se serait parfait.

-On ira après la chasse, si tu le souhaite.

-Ça marche. Tu es super, merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Pour quelle raison ne voudrais-je pas mieux connaître ton amie.

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit.

-Oui, c'est vrai… tu verras elle est vraiment géniale.

-_Et elle a un secret_, pensai-je pour moi-même.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

_n'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires, et à me donner vos idées pour la suite des évènements._

_Je peux juste vous dire que ça va bouger dans le prochain chapitre._

_a la prochaine et pensez aux :_

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS_

_J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous plait : c'est important ;)_

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre._

_Bizzzzz_

_Aly_


	15. Chap 14 : Soupçons

_Comme d'habitude : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai répondu à tout le monde normalement ^^_

_9 reviews pour le chapitre 13 : c'est pas mal mais vous pouvez faire mieux :D_

_J'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'avis des personnes qui restent dans l'ombre, positif ou négatif._

_Voici le chapitre 14, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, j'aime bcp de chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi ;)_

_Soyez attentives car y'a des indices pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture_

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 – Soupçons.**

**Pov Bella**

La partie de chasse familiale fût un franc succès. Tout le monde s'amusa et je n'abimai même pas ma jolie robe, sûrement parce que je savais qu'Edward l'aimait beaucoup. Emmett fit comme à son habitude quelques blagues douteuses, ce qui lui valut plusieurs remontrances de la part de Rosalie ainsi qu'une bonne tape derrière la tête. Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble à la villa, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis Edward prévint ses parents que nous comptions aller à Seattle pour voir Brynn.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Carlisle. Je serais bien venu avec vous, mais je suis de garde ce soir.

-Je lui dirais de venir à Forks, j'ai hâte de vous la présenter, fis-je ravie.

-Nous serons rentrés d'ici ce soir, les informa Edward.

Nous partîmes donc, main dans la main, direction Seattle. Nous traversâmes le Parc National d'Olympic à vitesse vampirique, puis effectuâmes discrètement la traversée de plusieurs villes avant d'arriver enfin à notre but.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle tenait un bar ? dis-je à mon amoureux.

-Euh non, je ne crois pas… Pas un bar de vampires quand même ?

-Non, rassure-toi, rigolai-je alors. C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, lorsque j'ai vu le nom de son bar pourtant.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Oh ! Je vais te laisser le découvrir.

Nous étions presque arrivés au bar de mon amie et nous marchions tranquillement, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules, à l'instar de n'importe quel couple. Cette nouvelle année commençait vraiment bien, j'étais heureuse avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout et j'avais une nouvelle amie. Seule ombre au tableau : mes parents. J'avais eu quatre mois pour y penser, et me rendre compte qu'il me serait impossible de les revoir. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu le courage de leur envoyer un mot pour les fêtes, il faudrait que j'en parle avec Carlisle en rentrant.

-C'est là, annonçai-je, une fois devant l'entrée de l'établissement, dont l'enseigne à néons n'était pas allumée.

-Le Red Eyed Bar ? C'est une blague ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air incrédule.

-J'ai été surprise aussi, la première fois. Je m'attendais même à une espèce de bar à thème où les serveuses auraient porté des lentilles rouges.

-J'espère que ton amie est vraiment celle qu'elle prétend, Bella…

-Ah non, ne sois pas désagréable ! Cette journée a très bien commencé, ne va pas la gâcher avec ta mauvaise humeur et tes soupçons infondés.

Il me sourit, repensant sûrement à notre folle nuit, avant de s'excuser.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je te promets d'être sage.

-Tu as intérêt, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Le bar n'était pas encore ouvert, il était encore tôt. Brynn devait être à l'appartement, heureusement que j'avais pensé à garder ma clé en partant. Je fis signe à Edward de me suivre jusqu'à la porte qui se situait sur l'autre côté du bâtiment. Nous montâmes jusqu'à l'appartement que j'avais habité pendant presque quatre mois.

-Elle est bien là, m'informa Edward. Elle… fait ses comptes, je crois.

-Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais, chuchotai-je alors, j'espère que nous n'allons pas la déranger.

-Tu frappes ou tu entres ? fit-il, amusé par mon incertitude.

Je me décidai finalement à entrer, sans bruit, pour lui faire la surprise. Edward resta en arrière, adossé au mur d'en face.

-Je t'ai manquée, j'espère ? lui demandai-je, une fois entrée.

Elle sursauta et se retourna si rapidement, que des yeux humains auraient été incapables de voir les deux mouvements distinctement.

-BE… BELLA ! Oh mais oui, c'est vraiment toi ! Oh Bella, je suis si contente de te voir.

Elle se jeta sur moi, tout en disant ces quelques mots. J'étais contente de la revoir, même si cela faisait seulement 24h que je l'avais quittée.

-Je t'avais promis de revenir non ?

-Oui. Mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais avant ! Laisse-moi te regarder, fit-elle en m'éloignant d'elle, puis en me faisait tourner sur moi-même.

-Hé, mais je n'ai pas changé en 24h, Brynn, voyons ! m'exclamai-je.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, me répondit-elle sérieuse. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la Bella que je connaissais, tu es… méconnaissable. Tu es juste magnifique, tu es rayonnante… je le sens. Tu es heureuse… tout simplement, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer à quel point j'étais heureuse… elle l'avait senti, bien sûr.

-Tu as raison, et c'est grâce à toi, tout ça. Je te souhaite une très bonne année au fait.

-Oh merci, à toi aussi… je pense que cette année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

Je me retournai vers Edward qui s'était approché, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Bonjour, Brynn, la salua-t-il aimablement.

Elle répondit par un signe de tête… à moins que…

**Pov Edward**

Bella entra finalement sans frapper. Je restai dans le couloir, à l'écart, préférant la laisser profiter de son amie. Brynn fut réellement surprise de voir Bella, je pouvais le voir dans sa tête.

-Hé, mais je n'ai pas changé en 24h, Brynn, voyons ! s'exclama Bella, lorsque Brynn la fit tourner sur elle-même, pour mieux la regarder.

À cet instant, elle émit des images mentales plutôt parlantes, se remémorant les pires moments de Bella pendant notre séparation. Je compris alors pourquoi elle la trouvait changée. Elle leva soudain les yeux, s'apercevant de ma présence.

-_Bonjour Edward_, me salua-t-elle mentalement.

Bella se retourna vers moi, alors que je commençai à m'approcher d'elles.

-Bonjour Brynn, fis-je, en lui adressant un sourire.

-_Elle a vraiment de la chance… veinarde va…Il est vraiment…_

Je pris Bella par la taille et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je vous offrirai bien un verre de O- mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'apprécieriez, plaisanta-t-elle, visiblement peu à l'aise.

-Du moment qu'il ne vient pas d'un de tes clients, rigola Bella.

-Voulez-vous faire quelque chose ? Vous comptez rester longtemps ?

-On reste juste pour quelques heures, je voulais te voir et récupérer mes affaires.

-J'ouvre dans 30 minute. Restez un moment et nous pourrons discuter un peu.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, acceptai-je.

-Génial. Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux, pendant que Brynn termine ?

Bella me fit donc visiter l'appartement puis nous descendîmes au bar, en attendant que Brynn vienne ouvrir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais j'ai l'impression que Brynn est mal à l'aise en ma présence, fis-je songeur.

-Tu te fais des idées voyons ! Elle est juste gênée de savoir que tu peux entrer dans sa tête, je pense.

-Je ne sais pas… Elle n'a pas envie que je découvre son secret, ça c'est certain…

-Edward ! Arrête avec ça, s'il te plait ! Tu m'avais promis, me gronda-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

-Bon ok, je n'en parlerais plus. _Mais je la surveillerais quand même_, pensai-je pour moi-même.

Le bar ouvrit ses portes, il n'y eut personne pendant près d'une heure puis les habitués arrivèrent. Je scannai leurs esprits, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, pendant que les filles papotaient. Soudain, Bella apparut dans la tête d'un gars qui venait d'entrer et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas perdre mon self-control, tant ses pensées me mirent en rogne.

-Bella ! C'est pas vrai, tu es revenue, fit-il étonné, les bras grands ouverts comme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

À ma grande surprise, Bella se leva et… non elle n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais qu… Bah si, ils se donnèrent l'accolade comme de vieux amis. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais, je ressentis alors un violent sentiment de jalousie s'emparer de moi, comme si ce misérable petit humain pouvait représenter un quelconque danger pour moi. Mais ces pensées… Bella était omniprésente dans sa tête… Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait une chance avec elle ? Elle allait devoir s'expliquer là dessus…

-Edward ? Edward, ça va ? l'entendis-je me demander.

Je m'aperçus alors que trois paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur moi, attendant que je daigne réagir. Bella me regardait soucieuse, ne comprenant pas mon attitude. Elle me connaissait et savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et desserrais les poings et lui répondis d'une voix la plus naturelle possible.

-Oui, mon amour, tout va bien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

-Edward, je te présente Zack, un habitué du bar. Zack, voici Edward, mon petit-ami.

Je pus voir dans sa tête, toute la déception que venait de lui donner ces quelques mots, ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui serrais la main -un peu fort peut-être- tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard, qu'il comprenne bien à qui il avait à faire.

-Enchanté, fit-il, en baissant les yeux.

-Moi de même, mentis-je alors.

Il me tourna alors le dos pour faire face à Bella. C'était sa façon de m'évincer de la conversation.

-Que fais-tu là, ma belle ? minauda-t-il. Brynn m'avait dit que tu étais partie et que tu ne travaillerais plus au bar. Tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? S'il continuait à me provoquer… je…

-_Ne fais pas attention à Zack_, pensa tout à coup Brynn.

Je levai la tête pour la regarder et elle ancra son regard artificiellement bleu dans le mien.

-_Il la drague depuis qu'elle est arrivée, _m'annonça-t-elle mentalement, _je lui avais dit de bien se tenir, qu'elle n'était pas disponible mais… Zack est têtu et… c'est un dragueur invétéré. Il me fait le même coup à chaque nouvelle serveuse_.

-Non, fit soudain Bella, interrompant ma conversation muette avec Brynn. Je suis juste venu récupérer mes affaires, je rentre chez moi, à Forks.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main, ce qui me calma aussitôt. Ma soudaine jalousie était risible, même si ce gars en pinçait pour ma Bella… il n'était qu'humain et surtout… elle m'aimait, moi.

-Zack, tu prends ta table habituelle ? intervint Brynn.

-Euh… oui. Tu m'apportes ma bière, s'il te plait ? fit-il en s'éloignant.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Elle s'exécuta, nous laissant seuls, Bella et moi.

-Il est bizarre ce mec, marmonnai-je.

-Serais-tu… jaloux par hasard ? fit-elle moqueuse.

-Tu es magnifique Bella… j'ai de quoi être jaloux.

-Edward Cullen ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement blessée, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

-J'ai confiance en toi mon amour, mais… pas en lui.

-Il est humain, voyons.

-Je te le répète, ce gars à quelque chose de pas net. Je le sens.

-De toute façon, je ne le verrais plus donc l'affaire est close, conclut-elle avec un sourire, destiné à me détendre.

Les filles passèrent leur temps à discuter. Bella racontant à son amie ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son retour à Forks. Quand à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller ce Zack, il ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne trouvais strictement rien dans ses pensées qui prouvait que j'avais raison, je laissai donc finalement tomber pour m'intéresser un peu à la discussion des filles.

-Tu sais quoi, Bella ? Et bien, ce matin j'ai été chasser, enfin j'ai essayé du moins. Je n'ai pas réussi, bouda-t-elle.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Tu veux te lancer dans le végétarisme finalement. Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec Carlisle, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je suis sûre qu'il arrivera à te convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu essayer, mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée. J'ai été incapable de pister une quelconque proie.

-C'est une question d'habitude, intervins-je alors. Tu pourrais peut-être rentrer à Forks avec nous ce soir et nous parlerons à Carlisle demain. Quand pensez-vous ?

-C'est une super idée ! Brynn, tu es d'accord ?

-Euh… je serais ravie mais, j'ai le bar… je ne peux pas le fermer jusqu'à demain…

-Je pense qu'ils pourront s'en passer pendant une journée non ? ajoutai-je, pour la décider.

-_J'accepte si tu me promets de ne pas essayer de trouver mon secret. Si tu tiens tant à en savoir sur moi : demande-le, au lieu de m'espionner_, pensa-t-elle, en me fixant.

Je soupirais avant de lui répondre.

-Promis, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Hey, je suis là moi aussi, et j'aimerais bien profiter de votre petite discussion. Edward ?

-Brynn est d'accord pour venir. Nous partons quand vous voulez mesdemoiselles.

Elle me fixa les sourcils froncés pendant un moment, mais je ne dis rien de plus. Finalement, elle laissa tomber et son sourire réapparut. Brynn ferma son bar plus tôt, mettant à la porte les quelques habitués qui trainaient encore là. Elle mit un panneau « Fermé pour Inventaire » sur la porte et nous rejoignit à l'appartement.

-Tiens ton sac, fit-elle, en lui tendant le sac à dos noir que Carlisle lui avait donné en partant.

-Je te laisse les vêtements, avec Alice je n'en ai pas besoin, ria-t-elle.

-Si vous êtes prêtes, on y va, m'impatientai-je.

Nous rentrâmes donc à Forks à trois. Le trajet fût plus rapide qu'à l'aller, la nuit nous rendant presque invisible.

-Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? demanda soudain Brynn.

-Encore cinq minutes de course et nous devrions y être, lui répondis-je.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de m'envoyer par la pensée, la raison de son arrêt.

-_Je voudrais mettre quelque chose au point avec toi, avant de voir le reste de ta famille, s'il te plait. Seul à seule,_ pensa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et me tournai vers Bella

-Brynn veut me parler d'un truc. Ça t'embête de rentrer seule ? Nous ne serons pas longs.

-Euh… non, d'accord, fit-elle suspicieuse. Sois gentil avec elle, ok ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-À tout de suite alors.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et quand je fus certain qu'elle était assez loin, je me retournai vers Brynn, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas Edward ? commença-t-elle, acide.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu comptes sonder mon esprit, tout le temps où je serais avec vous ? Tu n'y trouveras rien, alors ne perds pas ton temps, me prévint-elle, agressive.

-Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive, si tu n'as rien à cacher, hein ? rusai-je.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu as raison… j'ai un secret…

-Un secret ?

-Oui, un secret que personne ne doit connaître, et qui ne te concerne en rien, ni toi, ni Bella. Juste moi.

-Et… cette autre personne… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grimaça, n'ayant pas réussi à m'empêcher de voir à qui elle pensait.

-Donne-moi ta main, s'il te plait.

J'obtempérai tout en sachant qu'elle voulait utiliser son don. C'était ma façon de rétablir l'équilibre entre nous.

-Hum… Tu n'es pas seulement inquiet pour Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet. Nous sommes une famille, je…

-Tu les aimes. Oui je sais. Donc tu peux comprendre que je ne puisse pas te révéler mon secret.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Cette personne qui m'aide à l'hôpital… c'est la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Notre lien doit rester secret… sinon nos vies seraient en danger. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Edward, et j'espère que tu respecteras ça.

-Hum… je vois, un humain étant au courant de notre secret… cela me rappelle quelque chose. Oui, je peux comprendre car j'ai été dans la même situation. Bon, dans ce cas, j'accepte de te laisser tranquille, mais sache que si tu as besoin d'en parler… je serais là, terminai-je, en lui souriant.

-Merci, je m'en rappellerais.

-Allez, suis-moi, les autres vont nous attendre.

-Ok, c'est parti.

En arrivant dans le jardin de la villa, je vis Bella et Alice qui nous attendaient devant la porte d'entrée.

-Brynn, je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie, annonça Bella, une fois que nous les ayons rejointes. Alice, voici Brynn.

-Enchantée, vraiment. Depuis le temps que je te voyais là, fit Alice, de sa petite voix chantante, tout en se tapant la tempe avec son index.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Alice, j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître, tant Bella m'a parlé de toi, tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Il parait que tu es une fan de shopping ?

-Oui oui oui ! applaudit ma sœur, en sautant sur place comme un ressort. Il faudra que l'on s'organise des sorties entre filles.

-Avec plaisir, je…

-Euh… J'ai mon mot à dire ou pas là ? la coupa Bella, avec un air renfrogné.

-Toute la famille est là, sauf Carlisle, nous annonça Alice, après avoir calmé un éclat de rire. Il sera là demain.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la maison, où les autres membres de la famille nous attendaient. Ils étaient tous curieux de rencontrer la nouvelle amie de Bella, nous n'avions pas souvent l'opportunité de côtoyer d'autres membres de notre espèce.

Une fois les présentations faites, chacun reprit ses activités. Je fis une partie de console avec mes frères, pendant que mes sœurs emmenaient Bella et Brynn à l'étage pour discuter de trucs de filles. Brynn fut abasourdie en découvrant l'immense dressing d'Alice.

Carlisle arriva finalement dans la matinée, après une nuit de garde à l'hôpital. Les filles descendirent alors et Bella présenta Brynn à mon père.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Brynn, dit chaleureusement mon père. J'ai très envie d'en savoir plus sur ton don, si cela ne t'embête pas.

- Heureuse de vous connaître, Dr Cullen, répondit Brynn, intimidée.

-Carlisle, appelle-moi Carlisle, d'accord ?

-D'accord… Carlisle. Et je serais ravie de discuter avec vous, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions sur votre… régime alimentaire, fit-elle ensuite, plus détendue.

-Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons monter dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

-En fait je… préfèrerais aller dehors, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, hésita-t-elle, avant de me regarder. _Désolé, je serais plus à l'aise si je ne dois pas constamment surveiller mes pensées,_ pensa-t-elle ensuite à mon intention.

Je souris car elle ne devait pas savoir que mon don me permettait de lire les pensées de quelqu'un dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres. Ils sortirent et restèrent à discuter pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis se fut l'heure pour Brynn, de repartir chez elle.

-Ton amie est très intéressante, annonça Carlisle à Bella, lorsque Brynn fut partie.

-Que t'a-t-elle appris ? fis-je curieux, prenant mon père à l'écart.

-Elle semble très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir végétarienne. Elle m'a expliquée le début de sa nouvelle vie, qui ressemble un peu à la tienne, par certains côtés et elle m'a apprit qu'elle se nourrissait de poche de sang.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre à propos de la personne qui la fournit en sang humain, par hasard ?

-Non, juste qu'il provenait de l'hôpital, et qu'une personne proche l'aidait pour lui en fournir.

-Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus non plus, dis-je soucieux.

-Mon fils, dit Carlisle d'un air moqueur, je te sens contrarié ! Brynn aurait-elle réussi à t'empêcher de lire en elle ?

-Oui, avouai-je, grognon. Mais je pense qu'elle est honnête… elle protège cette personne, et je respecte ça. Je le comprends, ayant vécu la même chose.

-Je le pense aussi. Tu as raison de rester prudent cependant, ajouta mon père, il ne faut pas oublier notre ennemie… Victoria est capable de tout pour atteindre Bella, même de manipuler un autre vampire.

-Ou lui faire du chantage… Si Victoria apprenait pour Brynn et Bella… elle pourrait être une menace pour cet humain, dans l'unique but de nous nuire, songeai-je alors.

-Nous devrions peut-être prévenir Brynn, pour Victoria…

-J'en parlerais à Bella, c'est son amie, je la laisserais décider.

Les jours passèrent, les vacances prirent fin et il fallut reprendre le chemin du lycée. Enfin pour mes frères et sœurs car moi, il était hors de question que j'y retourne. Mes parents essayèrent de me convaincre, même Bella me fit la leçon, mais je restai inflexible. J'avais passé quatre longs mois à me morfondre, je ne voulais plus perdre une seule journée loin d'elle.

Environ deux semaines après la fin des vacances, alors que nous étions tous les deux allongés dans notre clairière, mon téléphone portable sonna.

-Si c'est Alice, je ne décroche même pas, grognai-je, en tirant mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean. Ah tiens, mon père, fis-je avant de décrocher. Allo ? C'est embêtant… Oui, tu as raison… J'arrive dans quinze minutes tout au plus. A tout de suite.

-Qui a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Bella, lorsque j'eus raccroché.

-Un problème de taille. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, Carlisle m'attend. Viens, je te raccompagne à la maison.

-Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, j'espère, répliqua-t-elle. Dis moi ce que t'as dit ton père, Edward, maintenant !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, affichant un air qui ne me laissait pas trop le choix.

-Ok, soupirai-je, tu as gagné. Il s'agit de ton père, il…

-Mon père ? me coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, il est à l'hôpital. Il est venu voir Carlisle pour savoir si nous avions eu de tes nouvelles. Et il a demandé à me voir… Je te raccompagne et je file à l'hôpital.

-Que vas-tu lui dire ? Il doit se sentir tellement seul… murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Je ne sais pas, Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une erreur… tu sais bien qu'il ne doit pas savoir. Tu ne…

-Je sais, je ne pourrais plus le revoir… Vas-y, je vais rentrer toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souffla-t-elle, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Non, je viens avec toi. De toute façon, il faut que je prenne ma voiture. Je suis supposé me morfondre à la maison, donc arriver à pieds… ne serait pas crédible du tout.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la villa. Bella entra rejoindre Esmée pendant que j'allais dans le garage chercher ma voiture. Il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'hôpital de Forks. J'étais pressé d'arriver car pour que mon père trouve important que je me déplace, c'est que les choses devaient être graves. Il voulait surement que je sache ce que Charlie pensait et s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Le plus dangereux pour nous n'était pas Charlie car il ne savait rien de notre nature, mais plutôt son ami, Billy Black, le chef des Quileutes. S'il avait des doutes concernant le départ de Bella, il allait très certainement en parler à son ami, qui lui nous connaissait.

J'arrivais enfin à destination, je me garai rapidement et pris quelques secondes pour me préparer. Je devais faire illusion et prétendre être malheureux comme les pierres… pour ça il me suffisait juste de repenser à mes quatre derniers mois sans Bella. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de ma voiture. Je me rendis directement au bureau de Carlisle et frappai deux coups à la porte.

-Entrez, fit-il.

-C'est moi papa. Que ce passe-t-il ? Chef Swan, bonjour. Il n'est rien arrivé à Bella, j'espère ? demandai-je, d'une voix que je voulais inquiète.

-C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir, Edward… Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma fille depuis plus de trois mois.

-Je suis… vraiment désolé, murmurai-je, ne sachant que dire.

-C'était sa décision… enfin je crois. Je voulais savoir si toi, tu avais eu des nouvelles. Tu dois me le dire si c'est le cas… même si tu lui as promis de ne rien dévoiler… J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, c'est tout, me supplia-t-il, avant de se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

Je restais un moment silencieux, Carlisle également. Tout du moins, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, car ses pensées par contre, été plutôt bruyantes. Il était malheureux d'infliger cette souffrance à un père, il se sentait responsable. J'eus une nouvelle fois, – bien que je n'en aie jamais douté – la preuve de son amour pour nous, ses enfants de cœur, lorsqu'il se mit à la place de Charlie.

-Je suis navré Charlie… elle ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis la lettre de rupture, hésitai-je, les mots sortant difficilement.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, je devais être plus convaincant.

-Bon… tant pis, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle me contacte… Merci à vous deux, désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour ça Docteur, s'excusa-t-il en tendant la main à mon père.

-Ne vous excuser pas Charlie, j'aurais aimé vous aider.

Le chef Swan nous serra la main à tout les deux avant de s'en aller, la tête basse et le visage fermé.

-_Il faut le suivre, Edward… Tu dois savoir s'il compte parler à Billy Black_, pensa Carlisle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et sortit rapidement pour suivre Charlie. Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il prit son portable et passa un bref appel. Comme nous l'avions redouté, c'était bien à son ami Quileute qu'il voulait parler. Il reprit ensuite son véhicule de fonction et sachant sa destination, je pris ma voiture et la ramenai rapidement chez moi avant de revenir à pieds jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de Bella. Je me cachai à l'abri des arbres, assez proches pour que j'entende facilement les pensées venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps, une voiture arriva et se gara derrière la voiture de police. Ses occupants descendirent, enfin ce fut Jacob, le fils de Billy, qui descendit en premier et aida ensuite son père à s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Ils entrèrent et j'en profitai pour me rapprocher un peu afin d'entendre toute la conversation.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, dit le père de Bella.

-Oh, de rien ! Ça avait l'air urgent. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta fille ?

- Non, malheureusement… J'ai fais comme tu me l'avais suggéré, j'ai demandé à son petit-ami, s'il avait eu de ses nouvelles. Il m'a dit que non… il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de me parler… nous avions donc raison : il nous soupçonnait.

-Hum… je vois, fit Billy, apparemment peu convaincu. _Désolé mon vieux de ne rien pouvoir te dire, _pensa-t-il, _mais ta fille ne reviendra sûrement jamais… Soit elle est morte, soit elle est devenue… un monstre, comme eux_.

-Tu as l'air soucieux, s'inquiéta Charlie. Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Avez-vous trouvé le responsable du meurtre du jeune, de l'été dernier ? demanda Billy, ignorant la question de son ami.

-Non, l'affaire a été mise de côté par manque de preuve… Et si c'était la même personne ?

_-_C'est possible, murmura le Quileute_. Je parierai mon fauteuil que c'est elle la responsable… mais sans preuve…_ pensa-t-il, ensuite.

Le reste de la conversation n'apporta rien de plus et je décidai de rentrer. J'étais à mi-chemin quand soudain, je me figeai sur place, assailli par une multitude de pensées, qui étaient loin d'être amicales. Je m'apprêtai à filer quand je vis arriver quatre énormes loups, qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de moi, tous crocs dehors. Je me rendis alors compte que les pensées que j'avais captées provenaient d'eux.

-Fascinant, m'exclamai-je. Des modificateurs… Nous pensions la lignée éteinte avec Ephraïm. J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle là, dis-je, avec un sourire amer.

-_Ferme-la, sale sangsue_ ! brailla mentalement l'un d'eux.

-Jacob ! Calme-toi s'il te plait, intima une voix dur, provenant de l'obscurité des arbres.

Je vis alors arriver un jeune homme, il était presque adulte, et il était humain. Je compris qu'il venait de transmuter en voyant sa tenue, qui se résumait en un simple short. A priori, c'était lui le chef de meute, et je savais déjà ce que cela signifiait.

-Je suis Sam Uley et nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, m'assura-t-il, en restant à une distance acceptable de moi.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que donnent tes chiens de garde, ironisai-je.

Des grognements se firent alors entendre.

-_Ne nous provoque pas, espèce de monstre._

-Nous sommes venus vous avertir, toi et ton clan, que si nous obtenons la moindre preuve que Bella Swan a été mordue par l'un des vôtres… le traité sera caduc.

-Comment… avez-vous su où me trouver ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Jacob t'as senti en sortant de chez Charlie Swan, il s'est transformé pour nous avertir.

-Jacob, oui, bien sur… J'aurais du m'en douter, après tout. Vous faites fausse route, nous ne sommes pas responsables… Bella est partie, et je…

-Tais-toi ! s'énerva-t-il, serrant les poings.

Tout son corps était à présent parcouru de soubresauts.

-Tu peux mentir au chef Swan, mais nous, tu ne nous feras pas gober vos mensonges éhontés. Bella qui disparait… un jeune qui meurt dans les bois, peu de temps après… Et, il parait que tu ne vas plus au lycée aussi… Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, ils avaient tout deviné. J'étais peut-être le plus rapide de mon clan mais, je ne tenais pas à me faire courser par cinq loups géants en colère. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuves, ils n'attaqueraient pas.

-Je vais prévenir ma famille de votre… mise en garde, mais sachez que nous ne sommes pas les seuls… vampires dans le coin. Des nomades sont passés à Forks, il y a quelques mois et ils y sont peut-être encore.

-Nous vous avons à l'œil, fit-il, en se retournant vers les loups.

Je les vis s'enfoncer dans les bois et disparaitre. C'était vraiment étonnant, on aurait dit que leurs pensées étaient communes. Je me dépêchais de rentrer à la villa, je devais en parler à Carlisle au plus vite. À peine arrivé, je pris mon portable et appelai mon père pour lui résumer la situation. Je rentrais ensuite dans la maison, où m'attendait Bella. Alice était là aussi, assise sur le canapé, le visage fermé. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me posa une question muette.

-_Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ! Où étais-tu ?_

-Bella ne t'as pas dit ? fis-je surpris. J'étais à l'hôpital et…

-Oui, ça je sais ! Tu es sorti et après… plus rien, le trou noir ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

À ces mots, Bella sursauta et se retourna vers Alice, furieuse.

-C'était donc ça… tout à l'heure… Tu aurais pu me le dire !

-Cela n'aurait servi à rien, et il est réapparu quelques minutes après.

-C'est bizarre… Tu n'as donc pas vu ma rencontre inattendue ?

-Non.

-Je crois comprendre… Je pense que les loups-garous bloquent tes visions ! Intéressant.

-Les loups-garous ! s'exclamèrent-elles, d'une seule voix.

-Il... il y a des loups-garous… à Forks ? balbutia Bella.

-En fait, ce ne sont pas de vrais loups-garous mais plutôt des modificateurs. C'est un gène qui se transmet de père en fils, depuis des générations… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait encore.

-Mais… qui sont-ils ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu les connais, mon amour, enfin au moins l'un d'entre eux. Les loups sont tous des membres de la tribu Quileute… et sont également nos ennemis naturels.

-Tu veux dire que… Jacob… est un loup-garou ?

-Oui, et ça n'arrange pas nos affaires car… son père cherche des informations auprès du tien.

-Billy ? Il est au courant pour son fils ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est le chef de la tribu, Bella. Et le petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black, avec qui nous avons conclu le traité, il y a très longtemps.

-Wow, stop Edward ! s'énerva-t-elle, je n'y comprends rien... Quel traité ?

-Les Quileutes acceptaient de nous laisser tranquilles si nous promettions de ne plus mordre aucun humain… j'ai bien dit mordre… pas tuer.

-Oh ! Donc… ma transformation… à cause de moi… le traité est rompu, c'est bien ça ?

-S'ils apprennent que tu es devenue une des nôtres, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous attaquer. Et nous ne serions pas sûrs de gagner, crois-moi.

-Surtout si je ne peux pas les voir, intervint Alice, en fulminant. Combien sont-ils ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Dans les bois, ils étaient cinq, mais la meute est peut-être plus vaste encore.

-Tu as prévenu Carlisle ? me demanda ma sœur.

-Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il m'a demandé de réunir tout le monde pour un conseil de famille.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase, les yeux d'Alice devinrent vide, sans expressions. Elle se concentrait sur le futur… notre futur. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit vie.

-Oh ! fit-elle alors, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? la questionna avidement Bella, en la prenant par les épaules.

-Rien de grave… Enfin, je préfère laisser Carlisle vous expliquer tout ça, répondit-elle, en se tournant vers moi, me laissant voir les images de sa vision.

* * *

_*L'auteur vient de partir loin... très loin... pas besoin de me chercher :D*_

_Alors elle vous plait ma fin ? Qui as dit sadique ? moi je trouve pas lol_

_n'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires, et à me donner vos idées pour la suite des évènements._

_Si vous voulez la suite je veux pleins pleins de reviews NA!_

_Petit sondage :_

_Pensez-vous qu'il va y avoir un affrontement Cullen/Loups ?_

_-Pour, tapez 1_

_-Contre, tapez 2_

_-Une autre idée ? dites la moi dans une review ^^_

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre._

_Bizzzzz_

_Aly_


	16. Chap 15 : Disparaitre

_Comme d'habitude : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai répondu directement pour les reviewers enregistrés_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 15, qui est très important pour la suite de l'histoire et va bouleversé la vie de Bella et des Cullens._

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'aie écrit : presque 8 000 mots LOL_

_Attention chapitre pas spécialement joyeux ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Bonne lecture_

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 15 – Disparaître -**

**Pov Bella**

Alice ne voulut rien ajouter, malgré mes protestations. Ils étaient aussi agaçant l'un que l'autre. Je me mis à bouder, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Edward appela Jasper pour lui dire de rentrer avec Rosalie et Emmett. Alice avait séché quelques cours lorsqu'Edward avait soudainement disparu de sa vision. Environ une demi-heure après l'appel d'Edward, ils arrivèrent enfin, puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle. Toute la famille était finalement réunie, je redoutai ce qu'allait nous dire Carlisle, car c'était forcément grave pour qu'il souhaite la présence de tous les Cullen. Nous nous installâmes autour de la grande table du salon, qui ne servait presque jamais, Edward se plaça à ma droite et Alice à ma gauche. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Carlisle prit la parole, le visage grave.

-Si je vous ai réunis, c'est que quelque chose d'important est arrivé aujourd'hui. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision et je veux avoir l'avis de chacun avant de décider quoique ce soit. Edward, raconte ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

Edward prit alors la parole, et résuma l'entrevue avec mon père ainsi que sa rencontre imprévue avec les loups-garous Quileutes.

-Tu as oublié de préciser que ces satanés cabots me rendaient aveugle, marmonna Alice, toujours aussi agacée.

-Comment ça aveugle ? commenta Jasper, surpris.

-Je ne peux pas les voir, ni aucune personne se trouvant près d'eux, ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est très embêtant, murmura Jasper. Nous ne pourrons pas anticiper une attaque, s'ils découvraient pour Bella.

-Bella, reprit-il ensuite, en se tournant vers moi, je pense que tu devrais donner des nouvelles à ton père, pour le rassurer. Mais il faut que tu saches que…

-Je sais Carlisle, finis-je à sa place, je sais que je ne pourrais pas le revoir. Je m'y suis préparée et bien que cela soit difficile, si Edward et moi devons partir, afin de vous permettre de rester…

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui, mais je savais qu'il serait d'accord. Il me le confirma d'un sourire, tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne. J'avais déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes aux Cullen, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient obligés de quitter Forks à cause de moi.

-Je pense en effet qu'il est inévitable que vous quittiez Forks, enchaina-t-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion. La question que je veux vous poser à tous, est donc la suivante : Devons-nous tous partir ou préférez-vous rester ici ?

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour nous tous de partir, répondit jasper.

-Je ne veux pas que cette famille éclate, souffla Esmée, l'air triste.

-On vient juste de retrouver Bella, si elle part… nous devons tous partir, fit Emmett de sa grosse voix. C'est juste dommage de manquer une occasion de s'amuser un peu.

Je vis alors Rosalie lui faire les gros yeux, il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Rosalie, toi qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Carlisle.

-Si tout le monde veut partir… que puis-je y faire, soupira-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, la rassura Alice, notre future destination va te plaire.

-Bon… dans ce cas, je pense que la décision est prise, conclut Carlisle, en se levant. Nous allons déménager. Alice, ne fait pas durer le suspens, veux-tu, dans quelle ville nous vois-tu nous installer ?

Elle afficha alors un grand sourire et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu va être contente Bella, se réjouit-elle, car dans ma vision nous emménageons à… Seattle. Une propriété à l'extérieur de la ville est actuellement en vente, et fera parfaitement l'affaire.

-Génial ! m'exclamai-je, Brynn sera ravie.

-Il reste une chose à voir maintenant que notre décision est prise, annonça Carlisle, avec un air bizarrement sérieux.

À ces mots, je vis les visages d'Edward et Alice se fermer, avant que leurs regards se tournent vers moi.

-Nous devons régler une chose, Bella avant de quitter la ville, m'annonça Carlisle.

-Laisse-moi lui dire, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Edward, avant de prendre mes deux mains dans les siennes. Bella, mon amour, reprit-il d'une voix triste, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, avant de quitter Forks nous allons devoir faire une chose pas très agréable.

-Que veux-tu dire, Edward ? Tu m'inquiètes là, soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il soupira avant de reprendre, cherchant surement les mots appropriés.

-Le seul moyen pour nous tous d'être tranquilles, commença-t-il hésitant, c'est que… tu disparaisses, Bella.

-Oui, je sais… répondis-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il me fixa sans rien dire, attendant sûrement que je comprenne toute seule. Mes proches pensaient déjà que j'avais quitté la ville… alors que voulait-il dire par disparaître. Soudain, je compris. Je cessai de respirer, sous le choc de cette prise de conscience.

-Bella, ça va ? s'inquiéta Edward.

-Je…je dois… mourir… pour de vrai ? bredouillai-je alors.

-Désolé Bella, compatit Carlisle, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. C'est la seule solution… Je sais que cela va être très dur à vivre mais… nous devons le faire. Nous allons vous laisser un peu seuls tout les deux… pour que vous en discutiez, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, avant de me tourner vers Edward. Les Cullen quittèrent la pièce discrètement et sans dire un mot.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, me réconforta-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-Mes parents… ils vont être dévastés…

Il ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais choisi cette vie, j'avais choisi Edward et je devais me douter qu'un jour ou l'autre on en arriverait à ça. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils allaient devoir vivre sans moi. C'était la seule solution et je devais m'y résoudre. Edward me prit dans ses bras, et nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que je ne le repousse doucement.

-Tu as raison, soupirai-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est la seule alternative. Quel est le plan ? Je suis curieuse de savoir quel traitement vous me réservez, lui demandai-je, d'une voix que je voulais plus légère.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Nous allons en discuter avec Carlisle. Je pense qu'un accident de voiture, serait le plus simple à mettre en place.

-Un accident…. Hum, je suppose qu'il ne restera rien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce serait plus facile ainsi, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne rajouta rien… et moi non plus.

**Pov Edward**

Je savais que les jours suivant notre conseil de famille, ne seraient pas faciles. En effet, nous allions devoir mettre en place la mort de Bella. Il nous fallut plusieurs jours pour nous mettre d'accord sur la façon dont nous allions procéder, mais j'eus finalement le dernier mot.

-Il est hors de question que Bella fasse la morte dans son cercueil, Jasper ! m'énervai-je.

-Je pourrais l'aider à se tenir tranquille, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est déjà suffisamment dur pour elle, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Entendre ses proches la pleurer… Non, ce serait vraiment trop cruel !

-Ok… Laisse tomber l'idée, finit-il par abdiquer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Edward, approuva Carlisle, mais cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'options dans ce cas.

-J'ai un plan parfait, annonçai-je, sûr de moi. Pour commencer, Bella devrait écrire un message à son père pour lui dire qu'elle rentre finalement à Forks. Ainsi, Charlie sera rassuré et ne la cherchera pas, ce qui nous laissera le temps de mettre notre plan en place.

-À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Jasper, curieux.

-Il nous suffira ensuite de simuler un accident de voiture. Il faut juste trouver une route, avec des virages et un ravin suffisamment profond, pour qu'une voiture prenne feu en y tombant. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pas mal, répondit mon frère, en souriant. Il suffira de trouver un corps pour remplacer Bella et intervertir les dossiers dentaires. Carlisle ?

-Hum… oui, ça me parait faisable, en effet. En ajoutant des effets personnels de Bella, personne ne devrait soupçonner quoique ce soit. Espérons-le.

Lorsque la décision fut prise, il me restait encore la lourde tâche d'en parler à Bella. Je la rejoignis dans notre chambre, où elle passait le plus clair de son temps depuis notre réunion de famille.

-Toc toc, fis-je en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr, fit-elle, en se retournant vers moi. Du nouveau ?

Je lui souris en prenant la main qu'elle me tendait, et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Oui… nous nous sommes enfin mis d'accord, dis-je en surveillant sa réaction. Pour commencer, il faut que tu envoies un message à ton père, pour lui dire que tu rentres.

-Et je suppose que je n'arriverais jamais à Forks, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, d'une voix triste.

Elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus intuitive que ce que je voulais bien croire. Je restai un moment silencieux à la regarder, comme si son esprit allait enfin s'ouvrir à moi.

-Ah ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir lire tes pensées en ce moment, fis-je ensuite. Je pense comprendre un peu ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment, tu sais, quand j'ai cru te perdre…

-Arrête Edward, s'il te plait ! me coupa-t-elle brusquement. À partir du jour où j'ai choisi d'être comme toi, j'ai plus ou moins accepté l'idée de quitter mes proches. Je ne regrette pas mon choix… si c'est ce que tu es en train de penser, fit-elle plus doucement.

-Non, je t'assure mais… je n'aime pas te savoir triste, c'est tout.

Elle me sourit, mais c'était un sourire sans joie.

-J'aurais juste souhaité que mes parents soient au courant de mon choix, qu'ils sachent que je serais heureuse et que je ne serais plus jamais seule. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible…

-Ils seraient en danger, Bella, tu le sais…

-Oui, je sais… ne t'en fais pas pour moi d'accord ? Je vais être forte, et nous pourrons ensuite tourner la page… ensemble.

-Ensemble… pour l'éternité, mon amour, lui promis-je, juste avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

**Pov Bella**

-Ensemble… pour l'éternité, mon amour, me répondit-il, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa alors. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes me conforta dans mon choix, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui… mes parents, eux, pourront continuer leur vie sans moi… je l'espérais en tout cas. Je rompis notre baiser et lui souris.

-Je dois lui envoyer une lettre, tu crois ?

-Non… je pense qu'un sms suffira. Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule ?

-Non, reste, fis-je en le retenant, alors qu'il s'était levé.

Nous nous installâmes sur le lit et je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à mon père.

-Que dois-je lui mettre ? demandai-je à mon amoureux.

-Dis lui juste que tu as décidé de rentrer à Forks… que tu es sur la route…

Je tapai donc mon message, et lui fit relire avant de l'envoyer.

_Papa, désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt.  
J'ai décidé de rentrer finalement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.  
Bella._

-C'est très bien. Tu peux l'envoyer, me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je m'exécutai en soupirant et reposai mon portable, avant de me retourner vers lui, une idée en tête.

-Après tout ça, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, lui dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres, et je pense que tu peux m'aider.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour, acquiesça-t-il, surpris.

Je me mis à cheval sur lui et pris alors son visage dans mes mains.

-À quoi penses-tu, demanda-t-il, étonné par ma réaction.

-Je connais une façon…

Je déposai alors un baiser sur sa bouche si parfaite.

-… d'oublier un peu tous nos soucis…

Puis, un autre sur sa carotide.

-… j'en ai besoin, s'il te plait.

Je n'eus pas à le supplier car à peine ma phrase finie, il s'empara de ma taille et me souleva pour m'allonger sur le dos. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes pour un long baiser passionné.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, mon ange, me dit-il, lorsque nos lèvres s'éloignèrent.

Je pris encore une fois la pleine mesure de sa perfection, en cet instant, son sourire impeccable illuminant son visage. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles je pus voir son regard se liquéfier et se remplir de désir, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ma bouche.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai… elle ne va pas recommencer à chaque fois… grogna-t-il brusquement.

Nous venions de faire l'amour deux... non… trois fois, lorsqu'il stoppa notre étreinte, mécontent.

-Non… ne t'arrête pas, Edward, protestai-je, déçue.

-Désolé, mon amour, mais nous avons de la visite et cette fois, cela à l'air urgent, m'indiqua-t-il, tout en se rhabillant à vitesse vampirique.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tout aussi rapidement et l'ouvrit sans que je puisse voir qui se trouvait derrière.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? l'entendis-je demander à sa sœur.

-Dis à Bella de ne surtout pas décrocher son téléphone, d'accord ? C'est important, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle réponde.

-Oh… oui, je vois. Je vais lui dire… elle comprendra.

-Bien… Je me sauve alors. Désolée de vous avoir interrompu, l'entendis-je rigoler.

-Je me demande vraiment comment Jasper te supporte ! râla Edward, avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi ta sœur ne veut-elle pas que je décroche mon portable ? le questionnai-je, curieuse.

-C'est ton père, Bella… Il va essayer de t'appeler, me répondit-il, en prenant mon portable pour l'éteindre. Tu ne dois pas lui répondre… il ne reconnaitrait pas ta voix.

-Oui, je sais, acceptai-je, tristement.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu, après nos galipettes ? Je trouve que l'on s'approche de la perfection, non ? me demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

-Je suis assez d'accord, acquiesçai-je, en retrouvant le sourire. D'ailleurs, je suis encore sur mon petit nuage et je n'ai guère envie d'en descendre.

-Désolé mon ange, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons du travail !

Je me levai du lit, à contrecœur tout en jetant un regard à mon amoureux, avant de me rhabiller.

-Dommage, fis-je satisfaite, lorsque j'aperçus une étincelle de désir se rallumer dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il détailla mon corps nu.

-Si nous n'avions pas une chose importante à faire... soupira-t-il, sans finir sa phrase.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Il faisait presque nuit dehors.

-Que doit-on faire de si important à cette heure ? lui demandai-je.

-Nous allons profiter de l'obscurité pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où tu seras supposée avoir ton accident, m'annonça-t-il, soudain sérieux. Sauf si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux…

-Non… ça ne me gêne pas, le coupai-je. Allons-y !

Notre sortie nocturne se révéla payante car nous trouvâmes rapidement la route parfaite. Un grand virage bien dangereux avec des barrières de sécurité en mauvais état, et un ravin suffisamment profond. J'eus un frisson en imaginant la scène, de ma pauvre Chevrolet, défonçant la barrière et s'écrasant en contrebas. Edward le remarqua sûrement car il me prit contre lui, mais resta silencieux.

-Je te rassure, tu n'aura pas à participer à la suite, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mais j'ai envie d'aider, c'est à cause de moi que vous avez tous ces soucis, répliquai-je fermement.

-Ne dis pas ça, me gronda-t-il, en me faisant pivoter pour que je lui fasse face. Si ces fichus indiens n'étaient pas là… tout aurait pu être différent.

J'ancrai alors mon regard dans le sien et posai ma main sur sa joue, ce qui le calma aussitôt.

-Dis-moi, Edward, comment ça va se passer après l'accident ? Cette route ne semble pas très fréquentée.

-Un simple appel anonyme devrait suffire, me répondit-il, le regard lointain.

-On rentre ? proposai-je, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui, si tu veux, me sourit-il. Nous pouvons chasser sur le chemin du retour, si tu en as envie ?

-Oui, bonne idée, acquiesçai-je immédiatement, le feu de la soif, se réveillant instantanément dans ma gorge.

Il fallut une bonne semaine aux hommes de la famille Cullen, pour mettre en place les derniers préparatifs. Carlisle avait trouvé un corps qui conviendrait parfaitement, d'une part car il s'agissait d'une inconnue qui était censée être incinérée et d'autre part car elle avait à peu près ma taille.

Alice avait eu une nouvelle fois raison, car mon père avait appelé alors que mon portable était éteint. Elle m'avait alors prévenue que je pouvais écouter le message qu'il m'avait laissé. Je m'étais alors isolée dans notre chambre pour écouter ma messagerie.

_Bella, c'est papa. Tu vas bien ?  
Tu rentres, c'est bien vrai ? Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie…  
Je suis si content de savoir que tu vas bien… Tu m'as manqué.  
À bientôt alors. Sois prudente surtout._

Cela faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix et… en cet instant, j'aurais souhaité redevenir humaine, rien que quelques secondes, pour pouvoir pleurer. Entendre la voix de mon père, tremblante mais heureuse, brisa mon cœur mort en milles morceaux. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de l'entendre qui me rendit malheureuse mais plutôt, ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir. Une peur incontrôlée m'envahit alors et je voulus absolument en parler à quelqu'un. Je me ruai hors de la chambre et trouvai sans mal la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

-Alice ? J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait, fis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Suis-moi dehors.

Elle ne protesta pas et me suivit dans le jardin.

-Peux-tu me rendre un service, Alice ? lui demandai-je, presque suppliante.

Elle me regarda, un peu perdue.

-Oui… si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

-J'ai besoin de savoir… Dis-moi qu'il ne va rien arriver à mon père, à cause de moi ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Peux-tu regarder le futur de mon père et…

-Oh ! J'ai saisi… tu as peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ? Ou qu'il ait un malaise, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner…

-Attends une petite minute, dit-elle, en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Alors ? demandai-je, lorsqu'elle reprit finalement vie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle en souriant, il ne va rien lui arriver. Je peux te le promettre.

-Bon… Je suis rassurée… Merci Alice, tu es une vraie amie.

-Les amies sont faites pour ça, fit-elle, en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tout ça… mais c'est nécessaire.

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dis-je, en esquissant un sourire.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, rejoindre Rosalie devant la télévision. Nos hommes ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer. En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis le 4x4 d'Emmett prendre le chemin conduisant à la villa blanche. Je me levai pour les accueillir. Edward me vit et sauta en marche, pour me rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des semaines.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demandai-je en rigolant, lorsqu'il me reposa sur mes pieds.

-Rien, je t'aime c'est tout, répliqua-t-il, avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais toujours autant.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? fis-je, redevenant sérieuse.

Son sourire se fana instantanément et son regard s'assombrit.

-C'est décidé, Carlisle pense que l'endroit que nous avons trouvé est parfait. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul essai, et nous ne savons pas comment va réagir ta Chevrolet en s'écrasant en bas. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur… il ne doit pas y avoir le moindre doute sur le fait que tu aies eu un accident, sinon…

-Tout ira bien… Alice l'a vu, non ? essayai-je de le rassurer, en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il soupira et son sourire réapparut, un peu forcé cependant.

-Oui… normalement. Tu as raison, je devrais faire plus confiance à ma sœur.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase, et Carlisle apparut, suivi de Jasper et Emmett. Carlisle me sourit et vint directement vers moi.

-Tout est prêt, Bella, me dit-il doucement. Et toi… l'es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas si l'on peut être totalement prêt, lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre en scène sa propre mort.

-Hum… oui, tu as raison… Excuse ma maladresse.

-Non, ce n'est rien, repris-je avec le sourire, cette fois. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Carlisle.

-Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant, tu fais partie de notre famille. Et nous prenons soin les uns des autres, c'est normal.

-Vous pouvez me dire… Quand avez-vous prévu de…

-Pour samedi… dans deux jours. Si tout les Cullen s'étaient absentés du lycée le jour de ton accident, cela aurait pu sembler bizarre.

-D'accord. Et moi, que suis-je censée faire ? Je veux aider, dis-je d'une voix décidée.

-Rien ! Tu resteras tranquillement à la maison avec Esmée et Rosalie.

C'était Edward qui venait de parler cette fois, et le ton de sa voix ne laissait entrevoir aucune discussion possible sur le sujet. Je n'essayais même pas de discuter, car j'avais beau être têtue, il l'était également et je n'avais pas envie de déclencher une dispute.

-Bella, fit soudain Alice, en me sautant dessus. Demain, je t'emmène faire les boutiques… et tu n'as pas le droit de dire non.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je…

-Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, me coupa-t-elle, et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de sortie shopping.

-Cela te ferait du bien, ajouta Edward.

Je soupirai mais acceptai finalement.

La journée avec Alice se passa bien. Elle me traina dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements de Portland, mais je gardai le sourire. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, et finalement à la fin de la journée, j'étais plutôt ravie. Sur le trajet de retour, je me sentais plus détendue, bien que la conduite d'Alice me crispât tout de même quelque peu. Juste avant d'arriver à la villa, elle me lança d'ailleurs un regard bizarre, sûrement du à la façon dont j'agrippai les accoudoirs de sa Porsche flambant neuve, qu'Edward lui avait offerte pour la remercier d'avoir organisé nos retrouvailles à la clairière.

-Pourquoi ne te gares-tu pas au garage, directement ? m'étonnai-je, alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter sur la pelouse de la propriété.

-Tu vas le découvrir d'ici peu de temps, me répondit-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage de lutin.

-Comment ça, je… eus-je juste le temps de dire, avant de devenir muette de surprise.

Les Cullen venaient de sortir de la maison, et attendaient à quelques pas de la voiture. Ce n'était pas eux qui m'avaient autant surprise, mais plutôt la chose recouverte d'une bâche, à côté de laquelle ils se tenaient tous. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de manigancer mais bizarrement, je sentais que je n'allais pas beaucoup apprécier.

-Bon alors tu sors, oui ou non ? râla soudain Alice, me sortant de mes rêveries.

-Euh… oui, fis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Je peux savoir, ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Descends, et allons les rejoindre. Ensuite, tu pourras déballer ton cadeau, répondit-elle, en applaudissant comme une petite fille.

-Mon cadeau ? répétai-je interloquée.

-Allez, file là-bas, grommela-t-elle, en me poussant en direction des autres Cullen.

Devant mon hésitation, Edward s'approcha tout sourire, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Salut toi, fit-il gaiement. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Bien, merci mais…

Il ne me laissa pas finir, et m'emmena par la main rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres, même Rosalie.

-Petite veinarde… rigola Emmett.

-Chut Emmett, le reprit mon amoureux.

Il se tourna alors vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bella, mon amour, commença-t-il, à cause de notre séparation, tu as passé ton anniversaire seule et je n'ai rien pu t'offrir…

-Je n'ai besoin de rien Edward, tu le sais, du moment que tu es avec moi.

-Oui je sais, mais c'est important pour moi, j'avais vraiment envie de t'offrir quelque chose.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, ajouta Alice, tu auras un unique cadeau de notre part à tous. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, hein ? me prévint-elle.

-Nous avons pensé que tu en aurais besoin… une fois que nous aurons déménagé, enchaîna Carlisle.

Mes soupçons se confirmaient.

-Vous ne m'avez quand même pas… acheté une…

Avant même que je finisse ma phrase, Edward et Emmett dévoilèrent en une seconde, mon cadeau d'anniversaire tardif.

-… voiture, finis-je alors en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture, s'exclama Emmett, apparemment émerveillé par la chose que j'avais devant les yeux.

Je n'étais pas du tout une fan de voiture… et encore moins une fan de vitesse. Je n'y connaissais rien et savais à peine reconnaître les différents logos de constructeur automobile.

-C'est…vraiment trop… je…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Ils avaient tous l'air content de leur petite surprise et je ne voulais pas les vexer, je pris alors sur moi pour esquisser un sourire.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, mon amour, elle coûte moins cher que la Porsche d'Alice, fit-il en rigolant. Ta Chevrolet ne sera bientôt plus en état, ainsi tu auras ta propre voiture. Elle te plait ? ajouta-t-il inquiet, devant mon mutisme.

-Edward… elle est… magnifique.

Et elle l'était. Vraiment. Cette voiture était sans nul doute conçue pour la vitesse, et cette peinture bleu clair était tout bonnement superbe. J'en fis alors le tour, effleurant ses lignes du bout des doigts.

-Dis-moi Bella… me demanda timidement Rosalie, accepterais-tu de me laisser la conduire ?

-Oh oui, Rosalie, sans problèmes… si cela te fais plaisir.

-Merci, fit-elle, visiblement ravie.

-Au fait Edward, de quelle marque s'agit-il ?

-C'est une Lotus Exige, Bella, tu verras c'est un bonheur à conduire, rien à voir avec ton actuel tas de ferraille, s'esclaffa-t-il

Je m'apprêtais à le réprimander mais éclatai finalement de rire. Il était heureux de me faire ce cadeau et j'aimais le voir heureux, c'était ça le plus important. Et qui sait, j'apprécierais peut-être de conduire cette voiture après tout.

-Je vous remercie tous, dis-je chaudement, c'est très gentil à vous. Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire mais… j'apprécie le geste, vraiment.

-On pourra faire la course comme ça, gloussa Emmett, je suis sûr que je te bats sans problème avec mon 4x4.

-N'en sois pas si sûr Em', rétorqua Edward en rigolant. Après quelques leçons de pilotage, je suis certain qu'elle te battra très facilement.

-C'est ce qu'on verra… grogna-t-il.

-On va faire un tour ? proposai-je alors à mon amoureux.

-Avec plaisir… Tiens, attrape ! fit-il, en me lançant les clés de ma nouvelle voiture.

Nous partîmes donc faire un tour, prenant la route 101 en direction du sud. Nous fîmes le tour du Parc national d'Olympic, et rentrèrent par Port-Angeles. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions de retour à la villa.

-Wahoo, c'était… super, fis-je ravie de notre petite escapade.

-Je te l'avais dit, répliqua-t-il, arborant son sourire en coin qui m'avait tant de fois éblouie, lorsque j'étais humaine. Tu aurais pu rouler un peu plus vite à mon gout, rigola-t-il ensuite, mais pour une première sortie, ça n'était pas mal.

-Edward, je peux te poser une question ? hésitai-je, en sortant de la voiture.

-Oui vas-y…

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je vous accompagne demain ? l'interrogeai-je, en espérant ne pas le mettre en colère.

Il me fixa alors pendant presque une minute, avant de répondre. Son visage s'était fermé d'un coup et ses yeux étaient soudain devenus sérieux.

-C'est pour ton bien, souffla-t-il, sans me regarder. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement…

-D'accord… je serais sage, fis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, je te le promets.

-Merci, fit-il, apparemment soulagé. Je pensais que tu serais plus difficile à convaincre.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans la villa blanche, main dans la main.

**Pov Charlie**

_**Samedi, 8h30.**_

-_Debout, fainéant_, pensai-je en me levant.

J'étais peut-être de repos mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire une grasse matinée non plus. Si jamais Bella rentrait, il fallait que je sois prêt. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai, puis descendis à la cuisine, pour manger un morceau.

_**9h15**_

Dring… Dring…

Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, mon cœur se serra en pensant que cela pouvait être Bella, je me dépêchai de répondre.

-Allo, Résidence Swan ? Un accident… oui j'arrive.

Finalement, bosser pendant mes jours de repos me convenait, au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas. Mon adjoint avait parlé d'un accident… Bizarre… Il était quand même capable de se débrouiller seul pour gérer un accident de la route… Il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important, impliquant certainement plusieurs véhicules. Je montai rapidement dans ma voiture de patrouille et filai en direction du lieu de l'accident en question.

_**9h45**_

J'arrivais sur les lieux et vis que les pompiers étaient déjà là. Ce virage était dangereux, vu l'état de la barrière de sécurité, je compris tout de suite qu'un véhicule était tombé.

-Salut Tom, fis-je à mon adjoint, après être descendu de ma voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Hum… un véhicule a percuté le rail de sécurité et s'est écrasé en contrebas, le véhicule a semble-t-il explosé et a pris feu. Les pompiers n'ont toujours pas réussi à maitriser l'incendie qui s'est propagé à la végétation environnante.

Je me dirigeai près du bord pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Il y avait beaucoup trop de fumée, pour que je distingue quoique ce soit.

-Chef Swan, me héla Tom, j'ai une petite chose à vous demander…

-Oui, vas-y, répondis-je, en le rejoignant.

-Votre fille, Isabella, vous avez eu de ses nouvelles récemment ?

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ma fille ? Oui, j'ai reçu un texto, il y a quelques jours, et tu ne vas pas le croire, elle rentre à Forks. Je suis soulagé.

-C'est bien… fit-il en détournant le regard.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tom, il était bizarre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions à son sujet car le chef des pompiers se dirigeait vers nous.

-Bonjour. Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ? demandai-je alors.

-Bonjour Chef Swan. Pas grand-chose, juste qu'il n'y a qu'un seul véhicule. Mes gars ont presque réussi à éteindre l'incendie. À priori, il s'agit d'une camionnette… rouge, si l'on se réfère aux marques de peinture laissées sur la barrière de sécurité.

-Wow… deux secondes, une camionnette rouge, vous dites ? De quelle marque ? Ma fille… elle conduit une camionnette à plateau… une vieille Chevrolet rouge… Ne me dites pas que…

Je paniquai soudain, lorsque je me souvins de la question de Tom. Il avait demandé des nouvelles de Bella… Non, ça n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus… Il faut attendre qu'ils remontent la carcasse… cela ne devrait plus tarder.

_**10h30**_

Les pompiers remontèrent finalement la carcasse du véhicule. Il ne restait plus grand-chose, mais je reconnus sans problème la voiture de ma fille. C'était bien une Chevrolet… Quelle probabilité j'avais pour que ce ne soit pas la sienne ?

-Non… Mon Dieu, non ! geignis-je en tombant à genoux. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas elle !

-Chef, nous ne savons pas encore… il faudrait peut-être appeler un légiste non ?

-Oui, tu as raison… Je vais téléphoner au Docteur Cullen, dis-je en sortant mon portable de ma veste.

Je tapai nerveusement sur les touches du clavier et trouvai finalement le nom que je cherchais. J'attendis deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un réponde.

-Allo, Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil.

- Docteur Cullen, bonjour, désolé de vous déranger mais, j'ai besoin de vous… pour un accident de voiture sur la route 29. Vous est-il possible de venir rapidement ?

-Oh ! Je vois… Oui je vais m'arranger.

_**11h**_

Je vis enfin la voiture noire du Docteur arrivée. Il se dirigea rapidement vers moi, l'air sérieux, sa trousse à la main.

-Bonjour, Chef Swan, fit-il en me serrant la main.

-Bonjour, Docteur Cullen. Venez, c'est par là… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… La voiture ressemble à celle de Bella, ma fille.

-Oh ! Je vois… vu l'état de la voiture… il ne doit pas rester grand-chose du conducteur, malheureusement.

Il s'approcha du véhicule calciné et entreprit une inspection minutieuse du siège conducteur.

-Chef… Venez voir, m'appela Tom.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui… si l'on peut dire. Regardez, les plaques sont partiellement visibles… Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il embarrassé.

Je regardai ce qu'il restait des plaques minéralogiques et fus pris d'un vertige lorsque je me rendis compte que le peu qui était encore visible, correspondait. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence…

-Non pas elle… pas mon bébé… soufflai-je, en me couvrant le visage de mes deux mains.

-Charlie ? m'appela alors Carlisle. Votre fille portait-elle des bijoux ?

Je le rejoignis et vis qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Je pris l'objet et l'essuyai d'une main tremblante. Je reconnus immédiatement le bracelet en argent préféré de Bella, il avait commencé à fondre, signe de la température élevée de l'incendie, mais la pierre bleue n'avait pas bougée.

-Non… pas toi… murmurai-je avant de défaillir.

-Charlie… Charlie ? Vous m'entendez ?

-Hum…

-Il reprend connaissance… Chef, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?

Je devais sûrement avoir perdu connaissance car en ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongé à même le sol. Je vis le Dr Cullen et Tom, penchés au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet.

-Je… vais bien, balbutiai-je difficilement, en me redressant. C'est… il s'agit de son bracelet… c'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Ma… ma petite fille… est morte.

Mes derniers mots moururent dans un sanglot et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La dernière fois que je me souvenais avoir pleuré, remontait au jour où Renée était partie avec Bella… Je venais à peine de la retrouver… Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ?

-Je vais effectuer une comparaison avec le fichier dentaire, avant d'être affirmatif, mais… je pense que vous avez malheureusement raison, m'annonça tristement le Dr Cullen.

La dépanneuse arriva finalement, pour emmener la carcasse pour de plus amples analyses. Carlisle partit pour l'hôpital en promettant de me tenir au courant des résultats, le plus vite possible.

_**14h**_

Le temps passa lentement, alors que j'attendais, planté devant mon téléphone, l'appel du Dr Cullen. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, mais ce n'était pas celle du téléphone, c'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir m'embêter dans un moment pareil ?

-A… Alice… Cullen ? C'est bien toi ?

-Bonjour Charlie… fit-elle d'une petite voix. Mon père m'a appris… ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part mais… Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Elle se jeta ensuite dans mes bras. La pauvre petite était frigorifiée. Je la fis entrer et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu son appel, pour tout te dire j'attendais son coup de téléphone quand tu es arrivée.

-Que faisait-elle sur cette route ?

-Elle devait rentrer. Elle m'avait envoyé un message. Ton frère n'en a pas reçu, lui ?

-Non… pas à ma connaissance, et vu son humeur j'en doute. Je ne lui ai rien dit… j'ai eu trop peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

-Crois-tu qu'ils aient vraiment rompus ?

-J'en suis sûre… vu le comportement d'Edward depuis son départ… Il souffre et n'a toujours pas compris la raison de son attitude.

-Je n'en veux pas à Edward, tu sais… Je me sens un peu responsable en fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose autant avec Bella qu'avec sa mère, soufflai-je abattu.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, interrompant notre discussion. Nous nous regardâmes brièvement avant que j'aille décrocher.

-Alors, Docteur…vous avez eu la confirmation ?

-Ma fille, Alice, est chez vous ? demanda-t-il, ignorant ma question.

-Oui, elle est là… je mets le haut-parleur. Nous vous écoutons.

-Bon… soupira-t-il, ce qui suffit à me confirmer ce que je redoutais, j'ai la douleur de vous annoncer qu'il s'agissait bien de votre fille dans la voiture… son dossier dentaire le confirme. Je suis désolé Charlie… toutes mes condoléances. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

-…

-Alice ? Charlie ? Répondez-moi… Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ça va aller… Je vais m'en occuper. À plus tard.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Au moment même où j'entendis ces mots, - ces mots qu'un père ne devraient jamais avoir à entendre - je perdis pieds. Je me laissai tomber au sol, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Heureusement, que je n'étais pas seule… Alice répondit à son père à ma place puis raccrocha. Elle se mit ensuite à mon niveau et bien qu'aucune larme ne coula de ses yeux, j'y vis toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

-C'était ma meilleure amie, vous savez… Je l'aimais comme une sœur…

-Elle t'appréciait beaucoup également, lui répondis-je difficilement.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une chose importante ne me vienne à l'esprit.

_**15h**_

-Renée… Il faut que je prévienne Renée… je dois l'appeler, elle va être dévastée…

-Je vais vous laisser, Charlie… Si vous avez besoin de moi pour la cérémonie ou juste pour… parler, appelez-moi. Il faut que j'apprenne la nouvelle à mon frère.

-Oui, je comprends Alice, rentre chez toi. Merci beaucoup d'être venue.

Je raccompagnais la jeune fille jusqu'à sa voiture, puis rentrai à l'intérieur pour appeler Renée. J'essayai de me montrer fort mais n'arrivais finalement pas à retenir mes pleurs, en entendant les siennes. Phil prit ensuite le téléphone pour m'annoncer qu'ils arriveraient le plus tôt possible. Puis je raccrochai, et me retrouvai seul.

Il était 15h, en ce samedi noir, où je venais d'apprendre la mort de ma fille unique…

**Pov Edward**

_**Samedi, 7h**_

-Emmett ! éclatai-je de rire. Ne sois pas mauvais joueur !

-Arrête de rire, Edward, où je te démembre, fulmina-t-il furieux.

-Bon ok… Désolé mais… tu te verrais, fis-je, en retenant difficilement un nouveau fou rire.

-Les gars, je vous rappelle que l'on n'est pas là pour s'amuser, intervint Jasper. Vous vous battrez plus tard, quand cette histoire sera réglée, ok ?

-Ouais bah compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, frangin ! Tu me le revaudras, sois en sûr !

-C'est toi qui as voulu le faire à la courte-paille, Em'. Tu as perdu, tu as fais le grand saut… c'était le deal, pouffai-je, en le regardant remettre en place son épaule déboitée.

-T'as de la chance que j'aime beaucoup Bella… Pff, quelle galère… Rose va être furax… Elle adorait cette chemise.

Il était 7h du matin, en ce samedi, lorsque notre tâche fut accomplie. Emmett avait été choisi par le hasard pour monter dans la voiture et faire le grand saut avec la fausse Bella, qui n'était plus en état de conduire. Il avait réussit à sauter avant l'explosion de la voiture, non sans quelques dégâts collatéraux : ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il s'était déboité l'épaule.

-Vous pensez que ça va suffire ? demandai-je à mes frères, en retrouvant mon sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jasper_. Je l'espère vraiment_, pensa-t-il ensuite.

-Y'a intérêt, car moi je n'y retourne pas ! grommela Emmett, toujours fâché.

-Nous devrions peut-être descendre vérifier, et attendre qu'il ne reste rien, pour passer l'appel à la police.

-Oui, tu as raison… Emmett, si tu veux rentrer, vas-y. On va se débrouiller, lui lança Jasper en souriant.

-Ok, je rentre alors, et je prends la voiture, vous rentrerez à pieds pour la peine, ronchonna-t-il, avant de monter dans son 4x4, et de démarrer en trombe.

_**8h**_

Tout s'était déroulé sans problèmes, je passai un rapide appel anonyme au bureau du shérif de Forks pour avertir de l'accident. Je tombais sur Tom, l'adjoint de Charlie. J'appelai ensuite Carlisle pour le tenir au courant.

-Carlisle ? Oui, c'est bon. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. La police est prévenue, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir un appel. Nous rentrons à la villa… À plus tard.

En arrivant à la maison, je montai directement dans la chambre pour rejoindre Bella. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Déjà de retour, murmura-t-elle, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

-Oui, acquiesçai-je, le plus dur reste à faire cependant. Si tu le souhaites… je peux aller voir ton père pour le soutenir, quand Carlisle appellera pour lui annoncer.

-Non… c'est gentil mais… ce serait une mauvaise idée. J'ai peur qu'il t'en veuille… Par contre, Alice pourrait peut-être y aller. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, bonne idée… Si ça peut l'aider.

Alice accepta sans problèmes et Carlisle nous passa un coup de téléphone rapide pour nous prévenir qu'il partait pour le lieu de l'accident.

-Je vais rester avec toi, mon amour. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller… Quand tout sera réglé, nous pourrons enfin commencer notre nouvelle vie, essayai-je de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'Alice revint enfin de chez Charlie, elle me fit un rapide résumé mental avant d'en parler à Bella. Le reste de la journée parut durer une éternité, tant l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison était pesante. Cependant, la sonnerie du téléphone nous sortit de notre morosité.

-J'y vais, lança Alice, en se jetant à vitesse vampirique, sur le téléphone.

Je pus suivre sa conversation avec Charlie, en direct dans sa tête. Il lui annonça que Renée et Phil arriveraient tard dans la soirée et qu'ils souhaitaient faire une cérémonie d'Adieu sur le lieu de l'accident. Alice accepta ensuite de les aider et promit de venir dès le lendemain matin.

_**Lundi, 9h**_

-Bella, promets-moi de rester ici d'accord ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais…

-Promis, me coupa-t-elle, avant de m'embrasser longuement.

Esmée vint ensuite lui prendre la main et elles nous regardèrent monter dans la BMW noire de Carlisle.

Nous étions tous nerveux et mal à l'aise. Nous avions l'habitude de mentir aux humains, de leur jouer notre petite mascarade, mais cette fois, notre tâche était beaucoup plus compliquée. Alice et moi, surtout, devions être convaincants.

-Fichus cabots ! maugréa ma sœur, lorsque ses yeux reprirent vie. Je ne vois rien… Ne pas savoir me rend nerveuse.

-Les Quileutes sont là… Il fallait s'y attendre, murmurai-je.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, lança Carlisle, inquiet.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur les lieux. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées sur les accotements… Tout Forks était apparemment là pour rendre un dernier hommage à la fille du Chef de police. J'inspirai profondément et descendis du véhicule.

-Wow, frangin, tu sais que tu me fais flipper, s'exclama Emmett, en me dévisageant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait vraiment que tu vas à un enterrement… Aïe, gémit-il ensuite, lorsque Rosalie lui assena une claque derrière la tête. Mais quoi… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

-Soit sérieux, Em'. Nous ne sommes pas là pour rigoler, le gronda-t-elle.

-Les enfants… C'est le moment, nous annonça Carlisle. Faites-vous discrets, d'accord ? Évitons les Quileutes, autant que possible.

Je n'eus aucune peine à paraître effondré, tant les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes m'assaillirent. Jasper aussi en souffrait énormément.

Charlie et Renée nous virent arriver et vinrent à notre rencontre.

-Tu… tu dois être Edward, n'est-ce pas, me dit Renée, d'une voix tremblante.

Elle prit ma main et frissonna à ce contact, malgré le gant qu'elle portait.

-Oui, fis-je d'une voix morte, ressentant toute sa peine. J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu, nous salua difficilement Charlie. Renée, je te présente le Dr Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif d'Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, énonça-t-il ensuite, en nous désignant chacun notre tour. Votre femme n'a pas pu venir, elle va bien au moins ?

-Oui, elle va bien mais… elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là, car elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Esmée a perdu un enfant juste avant que je la connaisse et elle aimait Bella comme sa fille… C'est très dur pour elle.

-Oh ! Je comprends… Nous devons aller voir d'autres personnes. Merci encore à vous d'être là…

Je les regardai partir, Charlie soutenant Renée, qui avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré, au vu de ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Je n'avais qu'une hâte maintenant : que cette journée de malheur se termine et que nous quittions définitivement cette ville.

_**10h30**_

La cérémonie commença enfin, tous ces anciens camarades de lycée étaient là. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric… Je pouvais lire en eux, à quel point ils étaient touchés par sa disparition. Les parents de Bella dirent quelques mots avant de lancer une gerbe de fleurs dans le ravin où la voiture s'était écrasée, puis ce fut au tour de ses amis. Alice me prit la main et nous parlâmes brièvement chacun notre tour. Elle déposa ensuite une Immortelle rose, - symbole de son amitié éternelle pour Bella - et moi une Rose rouge – symbole de l'amour passionné – devant les nombreuses photos et gerbes de fleurs, déposées à sa mémoire.

Après que le pasteur eut fini son discours, une couronne de fleurs fut accrochée à la barrière de sécurité… afin que personne n'oublie. Puis, petit à petit, les gens se dispersèrent, il ne resta bientôt plus que les personnes les plus proches de Bella.

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant, annonça Carlisle, en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

-Allez-y, j'arrive… répondis-je à mon père, avant de faire quelques pas vers les photos de Bella.

Après quelques secondes, je sentis une main chaude se poser durement sur mon épaule. Bien que j'eusse entendu leurs pensées arrivées, ce contact me fit perdre le contrôle.

-NE me touche PAS, loup ! crachai-je, en me retournant brusquement.

Les deux Quileutes reculèrent instinctivement.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Cullen, rétorqua Jacob, furieux.

-Calme-toi, Jake, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre… mais pour Bella, lui rappela Sam.

-Je sais que c'est lui... il l'a tuée… et vous allez les laisser s'en tirer, fulmina-t-il, en faisant face à son ainé, le défiant du regard.

Il avait les poings serrés et son corps tremblait. S'il ne se maitrisait pas…

-Tu as tout faux Jacob… Jamais, je n'aurais pus la blesser… Je l'aimais… Je l'aime encore…

Ah ! Tiens, c'était la première chose vraie que je disais de la journée…

-Viens Jake, il faut y aller maintenant, lui ordonna Sam, avant de s'adresser à moi. J'espère vraiment que vous n'y êtes pour rien car dans le cas contraire… Nous vous traquerons sans relâche… C'est une promesse.

Je ne leur répondis rien… de toute façon, nous serions loin dans peu de temps. Je rejoignis alors ma famille en vitesse, me rappelant soudain que Bella nous attendait à la maison.

-Que c'est-il passé avec les loups ? me demanda Alice.

-Oh rien ! Jacob n'est qu'un gamin qui cherche la bagarre.

-Si c'est ça qu'il veut… Ça peut s'arranger, s'esclaffa Emmett.

La remarque d'Emmett nous fit tous rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. La voiture démarra et nous prîmes enfin la direction de la villa blanche.

Carlisle gara la voiture directement au garage, où Bella nous attendait déjà.

-Enfin… souffla-t-elle, en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai cru devenir folle pendant votre absence.

Elle me fit alors face et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-C'est fini… c'est vraiment fini, hein ? hésita-t-elle.

-Oui, mon amour… c'est fini. À partir de maintenant, tout ira bien, la rassurai-je en souriant.

-Bon, les enfants… maintenant il va falloir penser à préparer le déménagement… Cette maison va me manquer, soupira mon père.

-Nous pourrons toujours y revenir dans une centaine d'années, répliqua Alice, de sa voix chantante, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général.

* * *

_Pas de fin sadique cette fois-ci ;)_

_à la base je comptais mettre le départ de Forks mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^_

_Pour l'Immortelle et la Lotus Exige : Google est votre ami (le mien aussi d'ailleurs) LOL_

_Pour le chap précédent j'ai envoyé un teaser à celles qui m'avait laissé une review alors si vous voulez 1 teaser du chapitre 16 === REVIEWWWWWW_

_;)_

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre._

_Bizzzzz_

_Aly_


	17. Chap 16 : Spéciale

_Comme d'habitude : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai répondu directement pour les reviewers enregistrés_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 16, qui est très important avec une petite surprise pour nos amoureux préférés ;)_

_On arrive doucement vers le dernier tiers de l'histoire, et pleins de choses vont encore arrivées._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que ceux d'avant._

_Bonne lecture_

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 16 – Spéciale –**

**Pov Bella**

Les jours suivants « ma mort » furent difficiles à vivre, de part le fait que j'étais obligée de rester à l'intérieur de la propriété. Heureusement, Edward était avec moi. Les autres reprirent le lycée, pendant que nous passions de longues heures dans notre chambre à discuter où simplement à écouter de la musique. Nous avions également pris l'habitude de nous rendre à notre clairière, lorsque nous avions besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Edward pouvant s'assurer qu'aucune pensée humaine ou lupine ne viendrait nous déranger.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il, alors qu'il était allongé sur notre lit.

-J'ai bien une idée… mais je ne sais pas si tu va être d'accord.

-Vas-y dis-moi, on verra bien… Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser mon amour ! rigola-t-il.

-Veux-tu m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?

-Oh ça ! Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi pensais-tu que je refuserais ?

-Hum… Parce que tu ne peux pas lire dans ma tête, donc…

-Hé ! grogna-t-il, avant de me lancer un oreiller, que j'évitai sans problèmes. Tu insinues que si je gagne… c'est parce que je triche. Super ! Merci, Bella.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant sa mine renfrognée et me jetai sur lui pour le réconforter d'un baiser.

-Je plaisante Amour… Je te taquinais, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je pensais que tu avais plus d'humour que ça.

-Pfff, je suis mort de rire ! Sérieusement, tu veux apprendre les échecs, oui ou non ?

-Oui… s'il te plait.

-Allons-y, fit-il en m'entraînant par la main.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant le piano, je m'arrêtai net.

-Oh ! Edward, attends. Cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer. Tu…

-Si tu veux, me coupa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se mit à jouer et les notes emplirent bientôt l'immense maison. Esmée descendit même nous rejoindre, elle adorait écouter son fils jouer. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et nous écoutâmes les compositions d'Edward, les unes après les autres, pendant près d'une heure. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous.

-Bon, montre-la-nous. Tu as raison, ça à l'air parfait, dit-il, en lançant un regard complice à sa mère.

-De quoi parles-tu, Edward ? m'étonnai-je.

-Esmée a semble-t-il trouvé la maison dont nous a parlé Alice, et elle lui plait tellement que ses pensées sont saturées d'images de la propriété en question, rigola-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, mon fils mais… Cela ne vous embête pas de venir voir quelques instants ?

-Non, bien sûr, au contraire, répondis-je, enchantée.

La propriété était effectivement magnifique, avec un immense jardin. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de Seattle et il n'y avait apparemment pas d'autres habitations dans un rayon de deux ou trois kilomètres.

-Elle est parfaite, murmurai-je émerveillée.

-Je suis assez d'accord, ajouta Edward. Nous allons nous plaire dans cette maison.

-Vous ne préférez pas attendre d'avoir vendue celle-ci avant ? demandai-je perplexe.

Edward et Esmée se mirent à rire, comme si j'avais sorti une bonne blague.

-Ma chérie, notre famille possède déjà plusieurs maisons et appartements dans tout le pays, tu sais. Nous avons même quelques biens à l'étranger, notamment en France et en Angleterre.

-L'Angleterre est un peu comme Forks, plaisanta Edward. On n'y voit presque jamais le soleil.

-Oh ! Je… je ne savais pas…

-Tout ça, c'est grâce au don d'Alice, m'expliqua-t-il ensuite, prévoir les fluctuations boursières est très utile.

-Et si, une personne avait déjà fait une offre, pour la maison ?

-Facile ! Nous proposerions le double, rigola-t-il, apparemment sérieux.

-Quand allons-nous déménager ? demandai-je soudain.

-Il faudra demander à Alice pour le jour exact, mais je dirais dans une semaine tout au plus.

-Génial, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Brynn, m'exclamai-je, ravie.

Toute la famille fut enthousiasmée par la future nouvelle maison et tout se passa sans problèmes pour l'acquisition.

-Mais, j'y pense, fis-je, alors que les autres venaient de partir pour une de leurs dernières journées de cours au lycée de Forks, vous avez prévu une excuse pour partir ? Cela ne va pas paraître bizarre ?

-Demande à Carlisle, il va t'expliquer, me répondit Edward.

J'allai donc voir Carlisle dans son bureau pour lui en parler.

-Oh ! Mais c'est très simple Bella. Pour commencer, j'ai donné ma démission à l'hôpital de Forks, en leur expliquant que ta mort avait tellement affecté Edward, qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette ville où il avait trop de souvenirs avec toi. Ils ont très bien compris et m'ont même fait une recommandation pour l'hôpital de Seattle.

-Donc vous allez pouvoir continuer à exercer à Seattle… tant mieux, je suis rassurée, lui souris-je.

-Oui. Ensuite, tu sais à quel point les nouvelles vont vite dans une petite ville comme Forks, donc j'ai eu la visite de ton père, hier. Quand je lui ai expliqué les raisons de notre départ, il nous a félicité d'être aussi unis et nous a souhaité bonne chance. Tu vois, tout s'est fait en douceur.

-D'accord… Merci, Carlisle, dis-je en sortant.

Le jour du départ était arrivé, à peine deux semaines après ma mort fictive. Les Cullen étaient déjà inscrits pour la fin de l'année au lycée de Seattle – Edward compris – quand à moi, je souhaitais finir mon année par correspondance.

Une fois chargé, Emmett prit le volant du camion et partit pour notre nouveau lieu de résidence. Je me dirigeais vers le garage pour prendre ma nouvelle voiture, quand Edward m'arrêta.

-Attends, Bella…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Nous ne partons pas ?

-Si mais…Nous n'allons pas à Seattle, me lança-t-il, les yeux brillants. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

-Comment ça ? Je… ne comprends plus rien, Edward. Explique-toi !

-Cela fait quelques jours que j'y pense et mes parents n'y voient aucun inconvénient…

-Allez… dis-moi vite, m'impatientai-je.

-Minute papillon, rigola-t-il. Bon voilà, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller voir nos amis du Clan Denali, je leur avais promis que je reviendrais avec toi, pour qu'ils te connaissent.

-Oh… Oui, c'est une super idée ! Mais, cela fait un sacré voyage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Avec ton petit bijou, nous y serons en moins d'une journée, me répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

-C'est moi qui conduis alors et… aucune remarque, ok ? le prévins-je, bien décidée à ne pas céder sur ce point.

-Non, Bella… tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? ronchonna-t-il.

-Si je le suis. C'est ma voiture, non ? Tu me l'as offerte ? Donc, je conduis.

-Pfff, le voyage sera plus long que prévu finalement, bougonna-t-il. Si tu me laissais conduire…

-Non Edward, le coupai-je, en montant du côté conducteur.

-Aurais-tu pris goût à la vitesse, mon amour ? me taquina-t-il.

Je l'ignorais et démarrai. Je sortis du garage et une fois sur le chemin de terre, je freinais brutalement.

-Euh… C'est par où l'Alaska ? lui demandai-je, embarrassée.

Nous roulâmes pendant plusieurs heures, mais cela ne parut pas long. Edward avait raison, j'avais réellement pris goût à la vitesse… pas autant que lui cependant.

-Comment sont-ils ? l'interrogeai-je, soudain.

-Les trois sœurs sont sympas, tu verras… Je suis sûre qu'elles t'apprécieront tout de suite. Carmen et Éléazar ne sont pas très bavards mais ce dernier est quelqu'un d'intéressant, son don l'est aussi d'ailleurs. Je t'avais dis qu'il avait fait partie des Volturi ?

-Euh non. Lui aussi à un pouvoir, et en quoi consiste-t-il ?

-Il sait immédiatement en quoi consiste le don d'un autre immortel, c'est vraiment pratique.

-Oui, en effet, fis-je rêveuse.

-Tourne là, m'annonça-t-il alors. Prends le chemin à droite, et la maison sera au bout. Ne sois pas nerveuse Bella, voyons… Ils sont comme nous, ils ne vont pas te manger, s'esclaffa-t-il, en voyant mon expression tendue.

-Je vais essayer, fis-je en esquissant un sourire.

La maison fut rapidement visible. Il s'agissait plus d'un manoir que d'une maison d'ailleurs, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la villa des Cullen.

-Tu les as prévenus de notre arrivée, au moins ?

-Non… C'est une surprise, répondit-il, en sortant de la voiture.

-Bah super ! Et s'ils étaient partis, hein ? grommelai-je, en claquant ma portière.

-Attends… Éléazar… Carmen et Kate… Les autres sont absents, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu vois, tout va bien, fit-il, fier de lui.

-Bon… Allons-y alors, soupirai-je, en lui tendant ma main, qu'il prit aussitôt.

Edward frappa deux coups sur la lourde porte de la demeure et nous attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

-Edward ! Pour une surprise !

-Salut, Kate ! Je vous avais promis de revenir, non ?

-Oh, et tu n'es pas venu seul, s'exclama-t-elle, en me regardant avec un grand sourire. Bella, je suppose… tu es magnifique, Edward n'avait pas exagéré à ton sujet.

À ce moment là, je fus heureuse de ne plus être humaine, car sinon je serais devenue rouge comme une pivoine.

-M…Merci, balbutiai-je, pour toute réponse.

-Entrez, mes amis, fit-elle en nous laissant passer.

Elle nous emmena ensuite dans le salon, où se trouvaient deux vampires bruns. Un homme et une femme.

-Éléazar, Carmen, voici Bella, annonça Kate, en souriant. Au fait, je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes retrouvés finalement.

-Je ne conçois pas l'éternité sans elle, murmura Edward, comme pour lui-même.

Il me regarda intensément et effleura ma joue de sa main. Les deux vampires se levèrent et vinrent près de nous. Éléazar arborait une drôle de mine, et il me fixa avant de parler.

-Bella… fit-il, en prenant ma main dans les siennes, quelle joie de te rencontrer enfin. Un bouclier… Très intéressant… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé un vampire avec ce genre de don…

Que venait-il de dire là ? À l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, l'expression d'Edward changea.

-Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé ?

**Pov Edward**

Kate nous accompagna jusque dans le salon, où Carmen et Éléazar étaient assis.

-Éléazar, Carmen, voici Bella, fit Kate, apparemment ravie de notre visite. Au fait, je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes retrouvés finalement.

-Je ne conçois pas l'éternité sans elle, murmurai-je en caressant la joue de Bella avec ma main.

Les deux vampires bruns se levèrent, parfaitement synchrones, et nous rejoignirent.

-_Vous formez un couple très bien assorti_, pensa-t-il à mon intention, tout en regardant fixement Bella.

-Bella… continua-t-il à voix haute cette fois, quelle joie de te rencontrer enfin.

C'est alors que je me figeai, telle une statue, en entendant les mots qu'il venait de formuler dans sa tête, avant de les prononcer.

-Un bouclier… Très intéressant… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé un vampire avec ce genre de don…

-Oh, mais oui ! m'écriai-je alors. Pourquoi, n'y avons-nous pas pensé ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Edward ? me demanda Éléazar, apparemment surpris.

-Nous n'avions pas pensé que la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, était qu'elle avait elle aussi… un don, lui avouai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, vu que ta compagne me bloque...

-Wow, une minute, Edward ! Stop ! Je… je ne comprends rien là, tu m'expliques, c'est quoi un… bouclier ? s'énerva-t-elle soudain.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, excepté Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Tu vois, finalement, toi aussi tu es… spéciale.

-Spéciale ? répéta-t-elle, en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Il semblerait que depuis tout ce temps, tu utilisais sans le savoir ton bouclier mental, ce qui m'empêchait de lire en toi. Toi qui voulais un don, rigolai-je, tu l'as…

-Je… moi ? J'ai une faculté spéciale, comme toi et Alice ? Vraiment ? marmotta-t-elle stupéfaite.

Elle me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage si parfait. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, apparemment très excitée par cette nouvelle.

-Mais c'est génial, Edward… Je suis spéciale comme toi.

-Dis-moi, Edward, nous interrompit Éléazar, tu n'as jamais pu lire en elle, c'est bien ça ?

-Non… en effet, pourquoi ?

-Même lorsqu'elle était humaine, tu veux dire ? précisa-t-il.

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a autant fasciné chez elle, au début. C'est la première personne dont les pensées me sont totalement inconnues et… c'est très déroutant, fis-je en souriant.

-Hum… dans ce cas, son pouvoir doit être puissant… J'aimerai beaucoup en savoir plus, je suis curieux de savoir quel type de don tu es capable de bloquer, chère Bella.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'une pensée provenant de Kate, me mit instantanément en rogne. J'empoignai Bella pour la placer derrière moi.

-Non Kate ! N'y pense même pas, c'est hors de question, grondai-je, alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à toucher Bella.

-Edward, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? protesta cette dernière, en essayant de se défaire de mon emprise.

-Je voulais juste essayer, se justifia Kate en souriant, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…

-Oui bah, tu oublies ça et vite, ok ? répondis-je d'une voix dure.

Je relâchai le poignet de Bella, qui me regarda d'un air fâché.

-Bon, je peux savoir maintenant ? C'est quoi ces manières…

-Kate a voulu tester son don sur toi, Bella, expliqua le vampire brun. Il serait en effet intéressant de…

-J'ai dit non, grognai-je à nouveau. Bella n'est pas un rat de laboratoire, si vous insistez encore, nous partons tout de suite, les menaçai-je en me tournant vers la porte.

-Calmez-vous mes amis, dit Carmen d'une voix apaisante.

Elle s'exprimait pour la première fois, depuis notre arrivée.

-Restez, s'il vous plait, continua-t-elle, en s'adressant à moi. Kate, fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa sœur de cœur, la moindre des politesses aurait été de demander d'abord à Bella, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, tu as raison Carmen… Bella, je te prie de m'excuser. Accepterais-tu que je teste mon pouvoir sur toi ? Je te promets d'y aller doucement.

Je m'apprêtai de nouveau à protester, lorsque Bella m'en empêcha, en posant un de ses doigts sur ma bouche.

-Je suis d'accord, Edward. Je veux savoir. Que pourrait-elle me faire, hein ?

-Tu parles sans savoir de quoi Kate est capable, Bella… Sais-tu au moins quel est son pouvoir ? ronchonnai-je alors.

-Euh non… Dis-moi.

-Kate peut lancer des décharges électriques, par simple contact, lui annonçai-je.

-Oh… je vois. Peu importe, je veux savoir, dit-elle peu sûre d'elle, malgré son calme apparent.

Elle avança vers Kate et lui tendit la main.

-Vas-y, je suis prête, fit-elle, en regardant cette dernière droit dans les yeux.

Kate prit alors la main de Bella et…

Rien ne se passa.

-Oh, ben ça alors, s'exclama la blonde. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Tu as fait quelque chose ? demanda Bella, surprise. Je n'ai absolument rien senti.

-Kate, ça suffit, la prévins-je, alors qu'elle venait d'envoyer une nouvelle décharge, beaucoup plus puissante que la première.

-Je trouve cette situation très amusante, déclara Éléazar. Quand je pense qu'Aro m'envoyait à travers le monde pour trouver des talents comme le tien. Je suis sûr que vous auriez tous les deux une place de choix au sein de la garde Volturi, vous savez.

Bien qu'il dise cela avec humour, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre sur un ton agressif.

-Pas intéressé, merci… Je ne tiens pas à faire partie de la collection d'Aro.

-Qui est Aro ? me demanda alors Bella, en lâchant la main de Kate pour reprendre la mienne. C'est un des vampires qui était sur le tableau de Carlisle, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondis-je plus doucement, Aro est le chef des Volturi.

-Excusez-nous, avec tout ça, nous en avons oublié la politesse, intervint Carmen. Êtes- vous là pour longtemps ?

-Je ne pensais rester que quelques jours, si cela vous convient…

-Edward, nous ne pourrions pas rester plus longtemps ? J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur mon bouclier.

-Hum… cela ne dépend pas de moi, dis-je en lançant en regard à nos amis.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous, et aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, m'annonça Kate. Si je peux t'aider, Bella, en quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

-Chouette… Edward, c'est d'accord ? S'il te plait ? minauda-t-elle, en me faisant les yeux doux.

-Si tu veux mon ange, mais dans ce cas je vais appeler mes parents pour les prévenir. Je pense que Carlisle sera ravi d'apprendre ça.

Je laissai donc un instant Bella avec nos hôtes et sortis passer mon coup de téléphone.

-Papa, c'est moi…L'emménagement c'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour fils, me répondit-il chaleureusement. Oui, nous sommes installés. Et vous, bien arrivés ?

-Oui sans problèmes. Bella est très contente de sa nouvelle voiture et… nous venons d'apprendre quelque chose de… d'inattendu, je dirais.

-Aurais-tu appris quelque chose sur Victoria, par hasard ?

- Non pas du tout, tu risque d'être surpris, fis-je mystérieux. Il s'agit de Bella.

-Bella ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui… Éléazar vient de nous apprendre que Bella a un don, elle aurait un bouclier mental, c'est ce qui lui permettrait de bloquer mon pouvoir.

-…

-Carlisle ?

-Euh… oui, excuse-moi, je… Mais bien sûr, l'entendis-je rigoler ensuite, c'est en effet la meilleure des explications, j'aurais du y penser.

-Bella est ravie et souhaiterait rester plus longtemps. Ah et puis j'ai oublié de te préciser que, Kate aussi est inefficace contre Bella.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Cela signifie que son don est très puissant, il pourrait être utile en cas de problèmes avec… Victoria.

-Hum, oui peut-être, mais Victoria n'a pas de don, elle. Si elle nous attaque, je pense que ce sera du corps et corps et Bella n'est pas une combattante, tu le sais, marmonnai-je.

-Tu as raison, et ce serait peut-être utile de l'entraîner non ? Enfin, nous en parlerons à votre retour. Restez le temps qu'il faudra, mais pas trop quand même… Je te rappelle que les cours ne sont pas finis et que tu es inscrit dans un nouveau lycée.

-Humpf… parfois je me dis que tu prends ton rôle de père trop au sérieux, tu sais, dis-je avant de rire.

Mon père se joignit à moi, et raccrocha après m'avoir demandé de saluer nos amis pour lui.

Je rentrai rejoindre Bella à l'intérieur et la trouvai en grande discussion avec Éléazar, ce dernier lui tenant les mains. Au moins, elle semblait s'être intégrée sans problème.

-Carlisle vous passe le bonjour, dis-je à l'assemblée. Il faudra passer nous voir au fait, nous avons déménagé, Bella et moi n'avons pas encore vu la maison d'ailleurs.

-Dans quelle ville ? demanda Kate curieuse.

-Seattle, répondit Bella.

Carmen nous montra ensuite notre chambre et je proposai à Bella de sortir un peu.

-Serais-tu partante pour une petite balade, mon amour ?

-Oh, oui ! Au moins ici, personne ne me connait, j'ai bien envie d'en profiter à fond.

-Je comprends, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles mais tout sera différent à partir de maintenant. Tu n'auras plus à te cacher, d'ailleurs Jasper doit se charger de te procurer de nouveaux papiers, l'informai-je en lui prenant la main.

-Tu m'emmènes chasser l'ours polaire ? me demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

-Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella. Tu as encore des progrès à faire de ce côté-là, la taquinai-je.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Edward Cullen, je te rappelle que je suis encore plus forte que toi, me menaça-t-elle alors, en me faisant face.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, la défiai-je, sachant très bien qu'elle disait vrai.

-Si je gagne… tu m'emmènes chasser l'ours, ok ?

-Ça marche, mais pour ça tu devras déjà m'attraper, lui lançai-je, juste avant de partir en courant vers la forêt enneigée.

**Pov Bella**

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il partit en courant. J'étais peut-être encore plus forte sur le plan physique, mais Edward restait le plus rapide… et de loin. Je le poursuivis pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant de finalement réussir à le rattraper.

-J'ai gagné, fis-je en nous faisant tomber dans la neige.

-Tu as triché, me reprocha-t-il en boudant.

-Faux ! J'ai bluffé et tu t'es fait avoir, rectifiai-je en rigolant.

-Mouais… Allons chasser alors.

-Chouette !

Je pris alors sa bouche d'assaut et l'embrassais longuement, puis, il me rendit mon baiser tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu crois que je vais réussir à maitriser mon bouclier ? lui demandai-je subitement, stoppant notre étreinte.

-Comment ça ?

-Éléazar et Kate m'ont dit que je devrais être capable de le projeter… mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment, avouai-je déçue.

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis certain que tu y arriveras, me rassura-t-il.

Je lui souris et nous nous relevâmes, avant de partir en chasse. À notre retour, Irina et Tanya étaient là et nous saluèrent chaudement. Après avoir discuté un moment avec nos hôtes, nous montâmes dans la chambre, que nous occuperions pendant les prochains jours.

-Ainsi, Laurent et Irina…

-Oui, cela m'a étonné aussi. Bien qu'il ait l'air honnête, je préfère rester sur mes gardes… on ne sait jamais, m'annonça-t-il.

-Hum… tu as raison, murmurai-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

Trois jours après notre arrivée en Alaska, Kate me proposa de m'aider à m'entraîner à projeter mon bouclier. Edward se joignit à nous, et nous observa adossé contre un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Par quoi commence-t-on ? demandai-je à la blonde.

-Sais-tu comment projeter ? commença-t-elle alors.

-Euh… non, en fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire quoique ce soit, pour empêcher Edward de lire en moi. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne vois même pas ce que tu veux dire par « projeter », avouai-je penaude.

-Si cela peut t'aider, intervint alors Edward, si tu arrivais à projeter ton bouclier hors de ton esprit, je devrais être capable de lire tes pensées. Théoriquement.

-C'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je. Mais… ce serait vraiment génial… bien qu'être la seule à avoir de l'intimité est plutôt agréable, ajoutai-je pour le taquiner.

À la fin de la journée, j'étais plutôt déçue car je n'étais arrivée à rien. Kate m'avait demandée de me concentrer sur mon bouclier pour essayer de le visualiser, mais j'étais incapable de le projeter, à croire que la motivation d'ouvrir enfin mon esprit à Edward n'était pas suffisante. Les deux jours suivants, ne donnèrent également aucuns résultats et je commençai sérieusement à désespérer.

-Tu sais, me réconforta Kate, lors d'une énième séance d'entraînement, il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à faire circuler l'électricité dans tout mon corps. Au début, elle se limitait à mes paumes.

-Pff... Je suis bonne à rien, bougonnai-je, pulvérisant un rocher d'un coup de pied. Je commence à croire que je ne souhaite pas réellement qu'Edward puisse lire mes pensées.

-Peut-être que si mais…

-Mais quoi ? continuai-je intriguée.

-Je pense que tu manques de motivation… et je crois avoir une idée. Pour ça, nous avons besoin de ton cher et tendre, fit-elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Attends une minute, il ne devrait pas tarder…

Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment. Et en effet, moins d'une minute après, Edward arriva, l'air plutôt contrarié.

-D'accord… mais c'est vraiment pour aider Bella. Et tu as intérêt à y aller mollo, la prévint-il.

-Hey, je suis là, grognai-je alors, en agitant mes mains devant le visage d'Edward. Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi tu pourrais m'aider, hein ?

-C'est l'idée de Kate, et crois-moi je préférerais éviter mais… elle a raison cela peut marcher.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? insistai-je, curieuse.

-Kate pense que si elle m'envoie ses décharges électriques, tu seras plus motivée, et…

-Ça ne va pas non ! Il est hors de question que tu serves de cobaye.

-Bella… c'est toi qui voulais… commença Kate.

-J'ai dit non, grondai-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Mon ange, écoute-moi, me dit doucement Edward, en me prenant à l'écart.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres juste pour que je développe mon don. Je m'en suis passé jusque là, je peux continuer, lui expliquai-je.

-Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais te rendre utile, aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-Non… bien sûr que non, mais…

-J'ai confiance en toi Bella, je sais que tu peux le faire… et si ça ne marche pas aujourd'hui, on continuera jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive, ok ?

Je vrillai mon regard au sien pendant quelques secondes, avant d'accepter finalement.

-C'est d'accord, soupirai-je. Mes pensées ne valent pas le coup que tu t'électrocutes, à mon avis, mais bon… si tu insistes, ironisai-je ensuite.

-Je suis certain du contraire, rigola-t-il, pour toute réponse.

-Prêts ? nous lança Kate, avec un sourire - limite sadique - aux lèvres.

Elle tendit sa main à Edward qui la prit.

-Bon, Bella, tu dois te concentrer sur Edward, ok ? Essaye de visualiser ton bouclier… tu dois pouvoir le ressentir. Essaye de l'étirer pour englober Edward, comme si c'était une bulle de savon.

-Je vais essayer… Sois gentille avec lui, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'y arriver.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai la main de mon amoureux dans les miennes.

-Vas-y… soufflai-je à Kate.

-Hé ! grogna alors Edward, en sursautant sous l'effet de la décharge. C'est ça que tu appelles « y aller doucement » ?

-Oups ! Désolée. On recommence… Bella ?

-Oui… Laisse-moi dix petites secondes et réessaye.

Nous nous entraînâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures, pendant lesquelles Edward encaissa sans broncher, les nombreux chocs électriques que lui envoyait Kate. Je n'arrivais à rien… Je voyais mon bouclier, c'était d'ailleurs plus une fragile bulle de savon qu'un véritable bouclier. Je réussis à l'élargir mais pas suffisamment pour protéger Edward.

-J'en ai marre… On arrête, grognai-je, épuisée.

-Bella ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner…

-C'est facile pour toi, Kate, sifflai-je. Je n'y arrive pas…

-Bon d'accord… Ne t'énerve pas… Vois-tu un quelconque progrès, au moins ?

-Bof… presque pas, dis-je défaitiste.

-Nous essaierons demain, si tu veux, me rassura Edward, en souriant.

-Désolé mon amour, m'excusai-je honteuse, j'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces…

-Je sais, et ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je vous laisse les amoureux, nous lança Kate, alors qu'elle courait déjà vers la maison.

-Je savais que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, boudai-je, le regard baissé vers le sol.

-Bella, regarde-moi, me dit-il doucement, en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Ce contact, bien qu'anodin, me fit tressaillir. Sa main était chaude, pas tiède… chaude. Je la pris dans les miennes et vis les marques rouges qui s'atténuaient déjà sur sa paume.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'arrêter ? fis-je abasourdie.

-Ce n'est rien… Regarde, c'est déjà parti. C'était juste des petits coups de jus pas bien méchants, je t'assure.

-Menteur ! bougonnai-je. Il doit en falloir des volts pour marquer ainsi la peau d'un vampire… N'essaye pas de minimiser les choses, cela ne m'aide pas.

Il soupira et me regarda fixement, son visage n'exprimait rien. Un sourire s'épanouit finalement sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai supporté ça sans rien dire ? me demanda-t-il, mystérieux ?

-Parce que tu veux m'aider, tentai-je alors.

-Oui. Bella, grâce à ton don, j'entrevois enfin la possibilité de pouvoir savoir ce que tu penses. Et le jour où tu seras vraiment prête et où tu décideras de m'ouvrir ton esprit, ce jour-là sera aussi important pour moi que lorsque tu t'es donnée à moi physiquement.

-Je t'assure que mes pensées ne méritent vraiment pas autant d'attentes… tu risques d'être déçu, murmurai-je.

-Tu te trompes, fit-il, sûr de lui, avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts pour déposer un tendre mais passionné baiser, sur mes lèvres.

-Je te promets d'y arriver, lui répondis-je, en retrouvant le sourire.

-Rien ne presse, si tu préfères continuer à t'entraîner chez nous, nous pouvons…

-Non, ça ira, le coupai-je. Je crois avoir compris ce que tu attends et je pense qu'en travaillant tous les deux, nous devrions y arriver.

-Tu veux continuer maintenant ?

-Non, là j'ai une autre chose en tête en fait… J'ai envie de me faire pardonner pour le traitement de choc que Kate t'as fait subir, par ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et ancra son regard dans le mien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres parfaites, au moment où il comprit le sens de mes mots.

-Suis-moi, soufflai-je simplement, avant de me mettre à courir à vitesse vampirique vers le manoir.

Cette nuit-là fut particulièrement coquine et bien que nous essayâmes d'être discrets nous entendîmes à plusieurs reprises les rires et murmures amusés de nos hôtes. Au petit matin, alors que nous étions momentanément rassasiés l'un de l'autre, nous observâmes la lumière du soleil levant se refléter sur la poudreuse.

-Wahoo ! C'est vraiment magnifique, fis-je émerveillée.

-Prête pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement intensif ? plaisanta-t-il alors, en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Oui ! Je suis motivée ce matin. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et … Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire certaines choses, comme par exemple cette nuit, mais si j'étais capable de te laisser entrer dans ma tête, tu pourrais enfin savoir à quel point je t'aime.

-Rien de mieux qu'une petite séance de sport pour te remotiver, à ce que je vois ! rigola-t-il en se levant.

-J'avoue que je ne m'en lasse pas, fis-je en entrant dans son jeu, tout en me rhabillant.

Mon entraînement continua pendant deux bonnes semaines, mais seulement entre Edward et moi. Kate fut un peu déçue d'être mise à l'écart mais ne m'en voulut pas. Malheureusement, ma méthode douce ne fonctionna pas mieux et, presque un mois après notre arrivée en Alaska, j'en étais encore au même point. Nous décidâmes donc de rentrer chez nous et fîmes nos adieux à tous nos amis en les remerciant chaleureusement de nous avoir si bien accueillis.

-Edward, le hélai-je, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ma voiture. Attrape !

-Tu… tu me laisses conduire ? s'étonna-t-il, après avoir réceptionné mon trousseau de clés sans aucun problème.

-Oui, fis-je en m'installant du côté passager. Je suis pressée de rentrer et… Je sais que tu as envie de la conduire, donc…

-Merci mon ange ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Tu sais que je t'adore !

Je lui souris et il démarra, non sans faire rugir bruyamment le moteur.

**Pov Edward**

Je pris un réel plaisir à conduire pour nous ramener chez nous. La voiture de Bella était vraiment un petit bijou conçu pour la vitesse, et malgré mon allure quelque peu excessive, elle ne protesta pas et ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me surprit beaucoup.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?demandai-je, alors qu'elle regardait défiler le paysage.

-Oui, me répondit-elle en me regardant, je suis pressée de rentrer. Les autres m'ont manquée et… j'ai hâte de revoir Brynn aussi.

-Nous arrivons dans dix minutes, d'après le GPS, indiquai-je alors.

Avant de partir, j'avais pris la précaution d'appeler mes parents pour les prévenir de notre départ et surtout leur demander l'adresse exacte de la maison.

-Tiens regarde ! Normalement, la maison se trouve au bout du chemin.

La route nous mena en effet jusqu'à un immense portail en fer qui s'ouvrit à notre approche.

-Alice nous a vu arriver, je suppose, ria-t-elle alors.

-Oui en effet, elle est toute contente de notre retour. Elle… semble avoir plein de chose à te raconter.

Nous étions à peine descendus de voiture, que ma sœur nous sauta littéralement dessus. Alice nous fit visiter l'immense villa, puis nous rejoignîmes tout le monde au salon.

-Une minute, fis-je alors soupçonneux, où est notre chambre ?

-Oh ça ! s'écria Alice en sautillant. C'est une surprise.

-Nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez avoir un peu plus d'intimité, m'annonça ma mère, en me couvant du regard.

-Venez, au lieu de discuter.

Nous sortîmes tous de la maison et Alice nous demanda de fermer les yeux.

-Tada ! s'exclama ma sœur. Vous pouvez regarder maintenant.

-C'est… c'est pour nous ? balbutia Bella, les yeux ronds de surprise.

Nous avions devant les yeux, une dépendance entièrement refaite à neuf, composée d'une chambre, d'un petit dressing et d'une modeste salle de bain.

-Merci, soufflai-je, en me tournant vers mes parents.

-Ce n'est rien mon fils, me dit Carlisle, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Lorsque nous avons vu cette cabane de jardin, nous avons tout de suite pensé à vous. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de travail pour la transformer en ce petit studio.

-Mais au fait, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, Bella ? s'exclama soudain Alice.

Toute la famille retourna alors à l'intérieur de la maison et nous racontâmes notre séjour et l'entraînement infructueux de Bella.

Le lundi suivant notre retour d'Alaska, il fut temps pour moi de reprendre le chemin du lycée, ce qui ne me plaisait guère. Bella me déposa devant l'établissement avant de partir pour le centre-ville, voir son amie Brynn.

La journée me sembla interminable et je bondis de ma chaise lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du dernier cours, retentit enfin. Une fois dehors, je balayai le parking des yeux et trouvai finalement celle que je cherchais : ma Bella.

-Oh toi ! fis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Bonne journée ? me demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-Bof… pas terrible. Et la tienne, comment va Brynn ?

À ces mots, son expression changea et elle arborait maintenant une mine étrange.

-Quoi ? pestai-je, énervé de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le Bella !

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver, ok ?

-Hum… on verra… Dis-moi d'abord, rusai-je.

-Non Edward ! Promets, m'intima-t-elle.

-Bon ok, c'est promis. Tu es contente ? râlai-je alors.

-Brynn va bien, elle était ravie pour moi et nous avons passé une super journée. Et… elle m'a proposé quelque chose…

-Ah… et de quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je méfiant.

-Elle… elle m'a offert de reprendre mon job de serveuse, et… j'ai accepté. Ce sera juste pour quelques heures, en journée, pendant que tu seras au lycée.

-…

-Edward ? Dis quelque chose, Edward ?

Je ne compris pas vraiment ma réaction, mais la colère m'envahit et je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me reprendre suffisamment et être en état de parler.

-Tu… peux répéter ? dis-je sèchement.

-Tu as promis, Edward, gronda-t-elle mécontente. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée toute la journée, il faut bien que je m'occupe, non ?

-Il est hors de question que tu…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas, Edward ! grogna-t-elle, en colère à présent. Je ne suis pas ta chose, et Brynn est quelqu'un de bien…

-Ce n'est pas Brynn, le problème, Bella, explosai-je alors, incapable de me contenir plus longtemps.

-Alors quoi, hein ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

-C'est l'autre… ce gars… ce Zack, avouai-je finalement. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche.

Elle me regarda interloquée pendant un court instant avant d'éclater de rire, à mon grand étonnement.

-Tu… tu es jaloux ? Mais oui, tu es jaloux, répéta-t-elle hilare.

Plusieurs sentiments se bousculèrent en moi à cet instant. Ils prirent le dessus et je me détournai d'elle pour courir vers les arbres qui bordaient le parking. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle, mais j'avais envie d'hurler ou de casser quelque chose. Je maîtrisai difficilement ma vitesse pour ne pas me faire remarquer et me cachai à l'abri des arbres. Je devais me calmer, et vite. Ma réaction était puérile et disproportionnée. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment avec une telle violence. Ce sentiment si humain… La jalousie… Bella avait raison et je devais l'admettre : j'étais jaloux. Mon poing s'abattit alors avec violence sur le tronc d'un arbre, le brisant en deux.

* * *

_J'ai été gentille là pour la fin je trouve, non ?_

_;)_

_J'aime bien quand Edward s'énerve, pas vous ?_

_Bon alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ensuite, Edward va-t-il accepter la décision de sa douce ?_

_Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre quelques jours hihi_

_Et n'oubliez pas : une review = un teaser dui prochain chapitre ;)_

_Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre._

_Bizzzzz_

_Aly_


	18. Chap 17 : Rival

**_Comme à chaque fois : je remercie énormément mes fidèles lectrices et Revieweuses._**

**_C'est grâce à vous que je suis motivée à écrire, donc MERCI ^^_**

**_Je tenais juste à dire que je trouve dommage que si peu de lectrice laisse des review, laissez-moi un petit mot si vs avez aimez (ou pas ;) ),_**

**_c'est important pour ma motivation : si je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à attendre la suite, je serais d'autant plus motivée à écrire rapidement ;)_**

**_Pour en revenir à l'histoire : ce chapitre me plait énormément car il y a un peu d'action et un Edward... Hmmm j'aime quoi ;)_**

**_Le titre devrait vous aider quand au contenu du chapitre.._**

**_J'arrête de blablater et vous retrouve en bas ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 17 – Rival -**

**Pov Bella**

Je déposai rapidement Edward devant le lycée de Seattle et partis ensuite en direction du centre. J'allais enfin revoir mon amie et j'avais plein de chose à lui raconter. Je me garai dans l'impasse à l'arrière du bar et entrai par la porte de service, avec la clé que j'avais conservée. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert et je montai donc à l'appartement.

-J'arrive ! entendis-je, après que j'eus frappé à sa porte. Be… Bella, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi ? s'écria-t-il avec surprise.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, ris-je, devant son enthousiasme.

-Entre ma belle, je suis si contente de te voir. Wow, quelle surprise !

Elle me serra dans ses bras puis nous nous installâmes pour discuter.

-Apparemment, tu es toujours autant heureuse… C'est génial.

-Oui, je le suis. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, fis-je impatiente.

-Quoi… non, tu vas te marier, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Ça ne va pas non ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Cela n'a rien à voir du tout, marmonnai-je agacée.

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je soupçonnai déjà Edward d'envisager sérieusement ce stupide mariage.

-Bon bah… dis-moi ce que c'est alors…

-Oh oui ! Pardon, m'excusai-je, en sortant de mes songeries. Il se trouve que lors d'un voyage en Alaska, chez nos plus proches amis, nous avons découverts que j'avais un don.

-Un don ? répéta-t-elle enthousiasmée. C'est vrai, cool !

-Bof… pas tant que ça en fait, dis-je dépitée.

Je lui racontai ensuite tout en détails, puis il fut l'heure d'ouvrir le bar. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle se retourna vers moi et me fixa, les yeux brillants.

-Tu m'as bien dit que vous aviez déménagé à l'entrée de la ville, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de retravailler ici ? Enfin, si tu en as envie, je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Oh oui, avec plaisir ! répondis-je ravie. Edward a repris les cours donc ça tombe bien. Par contre, je viendrais juste lorsqu'il sera au lycée, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, c'est parfait, Bella. Merci.

Une fois le bar ouvert, les clients commencèrent à arriver et je repris mon poste. Une fragrance que je connaissais, arriva tout à coup à mes narines.

-Bella ! s'exclama une voix masculine. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici, dis-moi.

-Salut Zack ! dis-je froidement. Toujours à glandouiller au lieu d'étudier, à ce que je vois.

-Hey, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, s'amusa-t-il. Je suis en vacances, la fac est finie pour cette année.

Zack squatta le comptoir et essaya encore une fois d'obtenir des informations sur moi, malgré mon attitude glaciale.

-Je parie que tu es revenue, parce que tu t'es rendue compte que ton petit-ami était un nul, essaya-t-il, content de lui.

Je regardai Brynn excédée et nous soupirâmes en même temps.

-Non, désolée. Je suis toujours autant amoureuse de lui. Si je suis là, c'est que nous avons déménagé à Seattle et je vais reprendre mon job ici.

-Super, donc je te verrais tous les jours. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber ce gars, je…

-ZACK ! grondâmes-nous d'une seule voix, en le fusillant du regard.

-Ok ok, les filles, ne vous énervez pas ! abandonna-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers sa table habituelle.

Ce gars était particulièrement agaçant et pourtant… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par lui… par son odeur plutôt. Je chassai rapidement cette pensée de ma tête et me remis au travail.

-Brynn, je vais devoir y aller, annonçai-je en fin de journée, à mon amie. Je dois passer prendre Edward au lycée mais je te promets de revenir demain.

-Ok ça marche. Edward ne va pas faire d'histoire, j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Hum, je ne sais pas. En général, j'obtiens facilement ce que je veux avec lui, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Je filai donc en vitesse vers ma voiture et pris la route pour le lycée de Seattle. J'arrivai finalement en avance et me garai sur le parking. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car j'aperçus Edward et sortis de mon véhicule et lui adressai un signe de la main. Il me rejoignit rapidement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Oh toi ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Bonne journée ? lui demandai-je, lorsqu'il me reposa au sol.

-Bof… pas terrible. Et la tienne, comment va Brynn ?

Cette demande me prit au dépourvu et je ne trouvai rien à lui dire. J'appréhendai sa réaction et essayai donc de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer ce que je voulais.

-Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il, impatient.

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver, ok ? fis-je alors, pour préparer le terrain.

-Hum… on verra… Dis-moi d'abord, se buta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon, ça s'annonçait mal… Il n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien, ce qui m'irrita.

-Non Edward ! Promets, lui ordonnai-je, sur un ton autoritaire.

-Bon ok, c'est promis. Tu es contente ?

-Brynn va bien, elle était ravie pour moi et nous avons passé une super journée. Et… elle m'a proposé quelque chose…

-Ah… et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Elle… elle m'a offert de reprendre mon job de serveuse, et… j'ai accepté. Ce sera juste pour quelques heures, en journée, pendant que tu seras au lycée.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma tirade, je le regardai, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais à ma grande surprise, il resta muet. Son visage était fermé et n'exprimait rien.

-Edward ? Dis quelque chose, Edward ? m'inquiétai-je, de son mutisme.

-Tu… peux répéter ? répondit-il finalement, sur un ton sec.

-Tu as promis, Edward, le morigénai-je, furieuse à présent. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée toute la journée, il faut bien que je m'occupe, non ?

-Il est hors de question que tu…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas, Edward ! le coupai-je, réellement outrée par sa réaction. Je ne suis pas ta chose, et Brynn est quelqu'un de bien…

-Ce n'est pas Brynn, le problème, Bella, répliqua-t-il, le regard noir.

Je n'avais pas vu souvent Edward en colère, mais à ce moment là, il l'était et il me fit peur.

-Alors quoi, hein ? le défiai-je du regard.

-C'est l'autre… ce gars… ce Zack. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche.

Sa voix prit alors des accents méprisants et il détourna le regard vers le sol, les poings serrés. Ainsi, c'était donc ça le problème. Il avait donc si peu confiance en moi ? À moins que…

Il fut surpris de mon silence car il releva les yeux vers moi, interrogateur. Je soutins son regard et un sourire apparut même sur mon visage lorsque je réalisai la raison évidente de sa réaction.

-Tu… tu es jaloux ? Mais oui, tu es jaloux, éclatai-je de rire.

Brusquement, il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit dans les bois bordant le parking. Ma réaction avait du le vexer et rester seul un moment l'aiderait sûrement à se calmer. Je comptai mentalement trente secondes et me mis à courir à vitesse humaine dans la direction qu'il avait prise. Je le trouvai facilement, à côté d'un arbre brisé en deux. Il me tournait le dos et ne bougea pas à mon arrivée, bien qu'il m'ait entendu. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, et pris la parole.

-Excuse-moi, Edward, je… je n'aurais pas du rire, reconnus-je, en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il me fît face.

Il accepta de se retourner. Je pus voir que la colère avait quitté ses yeux, qui avaient retrouvé leur belle couleur miel, que j'aimais tant. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue, en signe de réconciliation.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, mon amour. J'ai été nul… Tu me pardonnes ?

Il prononça ses mots d'un ton léger et il esquissa même un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr que oui, le rassurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et il me serra contre lui, tout en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué. Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi, même pour une journée, avoua-t-il alors dans un souffle.

-Tu acceptes donc que je travaille avec Brynn ?

-Tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as envie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnière. Donc oui, si tu le souhaite tu pourras bosser au bar, avec ton amie, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Merci, soufflai-je, en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

-Je veux juste que tu me promettes d'être très prudente, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

-Promis, dis-je, juste avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Rentrons, les autres vont se demander où nous sommes, annonça-t-il en rompant notre baiser.

Les jours suivants, Edward prit sa Volvo pour aller au Lycée, alors que je me rendais toujours au bar avec ma Lotus. Chaque jour, nous avions de grandes discussions avec Brynn, mais malgré tout j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait certaines choses. Zack se montrait agaçant comme à son habitude, je l'ignorai donc la plupart du temps.

-Dis-moi Brynn, demandai-je ce jour-là à mon amie, un autre vampire est-il déjà venu dans ton bar ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh pour rien… par curiosité…

-Euh non, pas que je me souvienne. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire, jamais croisé de vampire depuis ma transformation, à part toi bien sûr.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Je pris mon portable et attendit l'appel d'Edward, quand le courant d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte amena un parfum exquis jusqu'à mes narines.

Un vampire. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que deux mains se posèrent fermement sur mes hanches, puis il déposa un rapide baiser dans mon cou, reniflant mes cheveux au passage.

-Surprise ! souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Que fais-tu là ? lui demandai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

-Je voulais venir saluer Brynn, tenta-t-il, en souriant.

-Et… tu crois sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? rigolai-je.

Il se joignit à moi et alla ensuite saluer Brynn, qui était ravie de le revoir.

-Bella ne m'avait pas dit que tu devais venir, s'exclama-t-elle, en me regardant.

-Hum… elle ne le savait pas, avoua-t-il.

-Ah ok… tu la surveilles c'est ça, s'esclaffa-t-elle, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre, et je le sentis quelque peu gêné.

-Edward a toujours été très protecteur envers moi, lorsque j'étais humaine. Il a… tendance encore, à me surprotéger, justifiai-je alors.

Nous prîmes finalement congé de Brynn et nous retrouvèrent devant la maison. Après avoir garé nos voitures, il prit ma main et nous entrâmes dans la maison, où toute la famille était déjà réunie. Après un rapide salut de la main, nous ressortîmes rejoindre notre chambre.

-Tu sais que tu n'a rien à craindre de lui, alors pourquoi…

-C'est nouveau pour moi, Bella… ce sentiment est très difficile à gérer. Désolé, si j'ai abusé en venant, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ne t'excuse pas, mon amour, lui répondis-je alors. Ta visite m'a fait plaisir, pour te dire la vérité. En fait, j'ai adoré voir la moue de Zack lorsque tu es arrivée derrière moi, rigolai-je.

Le fait qu'il m'ait avoué être jaloux était déjà bien, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour moi. Une nouvelle routine s'installa donc entre nous. Il vint me rejoindre tous les soirs où je travaillais, et cela eut pour effet de freiner les ardeurs de Zack, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

Les semaines passèrent, les unes après les autres et la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait à grands pas. Les Cullen auraient forcément leur diplôme… comme à chaque fois. Je remarquai malgré tout, le manque de motivation d'Edward, qui me rejoignait sur mon lieu de travail dès qu'il le pouvait, séchant parfois le dernier cours de l'après-midi.

-Et tes parents ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font ? enchaîna Zack, après une énième réponse glaciale à l'une de ses nombreuses questions.

-Ils sont… morts, soupirai-je sans le regarder.

-Oups, désolé. Et tu vis seule alors ? continua-t-il malgré tout.

-Non, je vis avec la famille de mon petit-ami. Ces parents m'ont en quelques sorte adoptée, souris-je alors, mais plus pour moi-même.

Pour une fois, je lui disais quelque chose de vrai. Il était particulièrement indiscret, et bien sûr, la plupart de ses questions se soldait soit par un silence de ma part, soit par un mensonge.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude il se tenait au comptoir et me soulait de paroles, pendant que je nettoyais le marbre. La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer un client mais également le vent qui soufflait fort à l'extérieur. Ce courant d'air me décoiffa et Zack ne mit pas longtemps avant de profiter de l'occasion. Il prit la mèche de cheveux qui barrait ma joue pour la replacer derrière mon oreille. Geste anodin. Sauf que…

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! grogna brusquement une voix familière, avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

Tout ce passa très vite, il m'empoigna pour me faire passer derrière lui et fit face, de toute sa hauteur, à son rival. Edward dominait Zack d'une bonne tête, et vu l'expression de ce dernier, son regard devait être vraiment menaçant. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, il était arrivé si vite… bien trop vite pour un humain normal. S'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il nous mettait en danger… tous les trois.

-Calme-toi, Edward, voyons, essayai-je de le calmer.

Il m'ignora totalement, fixant toujours l'étudiant.

-Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? grommela Zack, en bombant le torse.

-Oh oh ! Pas de ça ici les gars, intervint Brynn, visiblement inquiète.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et tenta de séparer les deux adversaires, posant une main sur chacun des torses des garçons. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi, les yeux vraiment paniqués.

-Bella, tu dois le calmer… C'est urgent, souffla-t-elle, tout bas.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit alors Edward, à la provocation de son rival. On va régler ça dehors.

-Non, arrêtez tous les deux, grondai-je, en libérant mon bras de l'étreinte d'Edward.

-Bella, laisse-nous régler ça, d'accord ? me dit-il, en me regardant enfin.

Je pus voir à quel point, il était furieux. Ces yeux étaient noirs, pas de soif mais de colère. Zack prit la direction de la porte de service et mon amoureux le suivit, malgré mes protestations. Je sortis également dans la ruelle, où était garée ma voiture.

-Tu cherches quoi, hein ? gronda Edward, les poings serrés.

-Bah alors, tu as peur de la concurrence ou quoi ? répliqua l'inconscient.

-Tu ne devrais vraiment pas m'énerver, tu sais, marmonna mon amoureux, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres

-Oh stop ! Ça suffit là ! intervins-je sur un ton autoritaire, avant que cela ne dérape vraiment. Vous allez vous calmez tous les deux et tout de suite.

-Tu devrais garder ton chien de garde en laisse, Bella, où alors le laisser bien sagement à la maison, me lança Zack, d'une voix déplaisante.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Zack, ton petit jeu n'est plus drôle là, eus-je juste le temps de dire, avant qu'Edward ne l'attrape par le col, prêt à le frapper.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, le menaça-t-il, hors de lui.

-Ne fais pas ça, Edward, je t'en pris, criai-je, en retenant son bras.

À ce moment précis, une chose bizarre et inattendue se produisit. Je vis parfaitement mon bouclier, pour la première fois. Sans réfléchir, je me concentrai dessus et sur Edward. Une idée venait de germer dans ma tête, si je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde intégrer Edward dans mon bouclier, il serait capable d'entendre mes pensées et j'espérais que cela suffirait à le stopper. Mon bouclier formait maintenant un véritable dôme faiblement lumineux, que j'étais la seule à voir, bien sûr. Dans un ultime effort de concentration, je réussis à atteindre mon amoureux.

-_Mon amour, je t'en supplie, reprends-toi,_ pensais-je distinctement.

Mon idée fonctionna, car il baissa subitement son poing et la surprise remplaça la colère sur ses traits parfaits.

-Oh ! Je… tu… balbutia-t-il, en me fixant intensément.

Apparemment, j'avais réussi. Zack ne se rendit compte de rien, car à partir du moment où j'eus saisi le bras d'Edward et où celui-ci relâcha son rival, à peine une seconde s'était écoulée.

-F… faut pas t'énerver, mec, tempéra Zack, une fois libéré de la prise de mon vampire préféré.

Edward se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui lança un regard mauvais, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir mais…

-Laisse-nous, s'il te plait, le coupai-je, cassante.

-Ok… euh… désolé, Bella, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois seuls, je soufflai un grand coup, soulagée d'avoir évité de peu, une catastrophe.

-Tu exagères, le morigénai-je ensuite.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? me demanda-t-il, le regard brillant et nullement désolé.

-Ta réaction était débile et dangereuse, Edward, le sermonnai-je, d'une voix plus dure.

-Tu… tu as réussi, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il, en ignorant complètement mes réprimandes.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et finis par lui sourire.

-Je crois que oui… Qu'as-tu entendu ?

-Tu m'as supplié de me reprendre, c'était dans ta tête, hein ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Wow Bella, c'est génial, s'extasia-t-il, en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu saurais le refaire ?

-Je ne sais pas… La situation était délicate et… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est venu tout seul, expliquai-je.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et afficha une moue contrariée.

-J'ai été particulièrement nul, n'est-ce pas ? admit-il enfin.

-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu nous as exposé, tu aurais pu le tuer, Edward, le réprimandai-je, d'un ton plein de reproches.

-Tu as raison… bien que l'idée me plaise assez, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, plaisanta-t-il.

-Edward ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

-Désolé, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. C'est juste que, quand je l'ai vu poser la main sur toi… C'est comme si mon sang c'était mit à bouillir dans mes veines et j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-Je vais dire à Brynn que j'arrête de bosser. Elle comprendra, elle a eu peur tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle t'a touchée.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai vu ses pensées, fit-il, honteux. Excuse mon attitude, Bella, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu arrêtes ton travail. Cela te rend heureuse, je le vois. Je ne viendrais plus, ainsi il n'y aura plus de risque d'incident de ce genre.

-Mouais, on en rediscutera à la maison, répondis-je, toujours fâchée. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le seul pour qui j'ai des sentiments, c'est toi que j'aime Edward, ça a toujours été toi… depuis le début, et pour l'éternité.

-Je sais. N'empêche que ce gars me sort par les yeux, déclara-t-il, d'un ton léger.

-Tu as intérêt à trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner, insinuai-je en attrapant sa main, pour clore la dispute.

Nous saluâmes Brynn après qu'Edward se soit excusé auprès d'elle et de Zack, qui se faisait tout petit, puis nous reprîmes nos voitures respectives et rentrèrent à la villa.

**Pov Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison me permit de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien que je ne fusse pas fier de moi, j'étais quand même satisfait d'avoir fichu la frousse à cet arrogant de Zack. À l'avenir, il réfléchira avant d'oser penser de telles horreurs sur mon amour, car ce n'était pas son geste mais bien ses fantasmes vulgaires qui m'avaient mis en rogne. Maintenant, il me restait à trouver le moyen de me racheter, car Bella n'avait pas l'air décidée à passer l'éponge si vite. J'arrivai le premier et garai ma voiture au garage avant de l'attendre sur la pelouse de la propriété familiale. Elle arriva quelques minutes après et me rejoignit toujours fâchée.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? essayai-je de l'amadouer avec un sourire.

-Oui et je compte bien en parler à tes parents d'ailleurs.

-Hey ! On est plus en maternelle, Bella, rigolai-je, malgré moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et fonça directement à l'intérieur, sans m'attendre. Tout le reste de la famille était là, j'allais certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? me reprocha Alice, qui forcément avait vu toute la scène.

-C'est bon, grognai-je, je n'ai rien fait… Ok, j'ai failli déraper mais pour une fois, c'est Bella qui a arrangé le coup, dis-je avec un brin d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard mécontent. J'allais devoir y mettre du mien pour me faire pardonner. Mais avant, je devais m'expliquer auprès de ma famille, mon attitude irresponsable les avait en effet mis tous en danger.

-Pas la peine de me faire la morale, commençai-je. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je m'en excuse.

Mes parents furent finalement assez compréhensifs et mis à part une ou deux réflexions de mes sœurs, je m'en tirais plutôt bien. Ensuite, je fis quelques parties de jeux vidéo avec mes frères pendant que Bella discutait avec mes sœurs, à l'étage.

-Pourquoi es-tu si soucieux, pensa soudain Jasper, sans me regarder.

-Je cherchais juste un moyen de me faire pardonner par Bella.

-Quand Rose est fâchée contre moi, on finit toujours par se réconcilier au lit, fit Emmett de sa grosse voix, en produisant des images mentales bien trop explicites à mon goût.

-Emmett, s'il te plait, garde tes souvenirs pour toi. Je ne pense pas que cela marcherait avec Bella de toute façon.

Quoique…

Je délaissai brusquement mes frères et montai rejoindre les filles. Je toquai à la porte et passai la tête par l'embrasure de celle-ci.

-Bella, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle, affichant toujours un air renfrogné.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie, quand même ? plaisantai-je, pour la détendre.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Puis-je essayer de me faire pardonner, au moins ? tentai-je, en lui adressant mon sourire en coin.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit-elle, en plongeant son regard doré dans le mien.

Je m'approchai alors d'elle et lui murmurai quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Hum... pourquoi pas… Je suis partante, me sourit-elle enfin.

-Merci mon amour, fis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Désolée les filles, annonça-t-elle à mes sœurs, je vous abandonne un moment.

Elle referma la porte et prit la main que je lui tendais.

-_Lâcheuse_… pensa Alice, _on ne va pas les revoir avant plusieurs heures en plus._

J'ignorai les pensées de ma sœur et nous filâmes dans notre petit nid privé.

-Je t'attends dans la douche, me dit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux, avant d'ôter ses vêtements et de filer dans la salle de bain, tout cela en quelques secondes.

J'étais satisfait, car mon idée lui avait redonné le sourire. Je savais qu'elle ne refuserait pas un de mes massages en échange de son pardon. J'allumai quelques bougies dans la chambre avant de la rejoindre dans la douche. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cabine, elle ne bougea pas et resta face aux multiples jets hydromassants, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son dos et ses fesses. Je la pris alors par la taille, pour l'attirer à moi.

-Tu es si belle, soufflai-je à son oreille.

-Flatteur, répondit-elle amusée, juste avant de se retourner

Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon torse, m'arrachant un frisson. Je repris alors ses lèvres d'assaut, envahi par le désir que provoquait la vue de ses courbes si parfaites. Je posai une main sur sa joue, pendant que l'autre partit caresser son dos ruisselant. À ma grande surprise, elle n'approfondit pas notre étreinte, rompant même notre baiser, m'arrachant un râle de frustration.

-As-tu oublié que tu me dois un massage ? me dit-elle alors, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je amusé. Tourne-toi et… cesse de me distraire…

Elle rigola doucement tout en se retournant. Puis, elle regroupa sa chevelure en une queue grossière, qu'elle maintint sur le côté, dégageant ainsi sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Je posai alors mes deux mains sur ses épaules et caressai sa peau, fine et pâle. Mes doigts commencèrent ensuite à exercer de légères pressions pour détendre ses muscles.

-Tu es si tendue, Bella, soufflai-je. Respire à fond… Détends-toi, tu peux lâcher prise.

Elle suivit mon conseil, et je sentis ses muscles se dénouer au fur et à mesure de mes massages. Je continuai pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'arrêter.

-Hmm, Edward, tu es vraiment doué, tu sais, me remercia-t-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son si beau visage.

-Merci.

-Tu es pardonné mais, ne crois pas que cela marchera à chaque fois, d'accord ? me prévint-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Je ne ferais plus de bêtise, promis ! rigolai-je, avant de caresser sa joue.

Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur la mienne pour prolonger ce doux contact, et ferma même les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, je vis une lueur de désir naître dans ses prunelles, qui me fixaient avec intensité.

-Si tu es toujours partant pour continuer ce que tu avais commencé, je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car ma bouche s'écrasa, avec force et douceur à la fois, sur la sienne. Elle s'enflamma instantanément et agrippa mes cheveux, tout en collant son corps au mien. Je fus agréablement surpris de sa réaction cette fois, car sa soudaine ardeur contrastait avec sa retenue des heures précédentes. Je laissai mes émotions me contrôler entièrement et nos langues repartirent de plus belle, partageant une danse des plus endiablée.

-Ser…re moi plus fort… haleta-t-elle, stoppant notre fougueux baiser.

Elle pencha alors sa tête en arrière et ma bouche se plaqua alors avidement sur la peau fine et tendue de son cou, qu'elle m'offrait littéralement. Je pressai mes dents sur sa jugulaire, comme pour la mordre, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Puis, ses yeux vinrent accrocher les miens pendant un long moment, pendant lequel, elle parcourut mon corps de ses mains douces, me procurant de nombreux frissons. Je repris ensuite le contrôle de notre étreinte, m'emparant de son visage d'une main et de sa taille de l'autre, et la plaquai fougueusement contre la faïence de la cabine. Elle grogna d'excitation avant de s'emparer de mes hanches pour m'attirer encore plus à elle. Je ne la fis pas attendre plus longtemps et pressai mon corps contre le sien, ma virilité durcie titillant son intimité humide.

-Je t'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle, entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, Je t'aime… d'une force, lui répondis-je, en souriant.

Elle prit à nouveau possession de ma bouche, mordillant par moment, ma lèvre inférieure. Nos langues se caressaient, encore et encore, lorsque je mis fin brusquement, à leur torride ballet. Une idée, ou plutôt une envie soudaine, me fit reprendre mes esprits et je m'écartai légèrement de mon âme sœur, pour mieux la regarder.

-Pourquoi, tu t'arrêtes ? me demanda-t-elle, déçue.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée… qui devrait te plaire, fis-je mystérieux.

-Du moment que ton idée ne nécessite pas que l'on sorte d'ici, grommela-t-elle, avec une moue irrésistible.

-Je te demande juste de… rester immobile, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Euh oui… Mais, à quoi penses-tu ?

-Ne bouge …

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte.

-… sous aucun prétexte, lui rappelai-je fermement.

**Pov Bella**

-Je te demande juste de… rester immobile, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? me demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

Je ne comprenais rien à son changement d'expression, ce moment était si parfait avant qu'il ne gâche tout avec une idée saugrenue.

-Euh oui… Mais, à quoi penses-tu ? répondis-je, partagée entre l'agacement et la curiosité.

-Ne bouge… sous aucun prétexte, fit-il en deux temps.

Il commença alors à couvrir chaque parcelle de mon épiderme de baiser, d'abord ma bouche puis mon cou. Sa langue lécha, avec application, les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur ma peau. Lorsqu'il commença à malmener mes tétons, durcis par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, je ne pus retenir un mouvement, et crocheta son cou avec mes deux bras.

-Tu NE dois PAS bouger, me rappela-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oups ! répondis-je simplement, avant qu'il reprenne là où il s'était arrêté.

Ses doigts jouèrent encore un moment avec mes tétons, me provoquant des gémissements incontrôlés. J'essayai vraiment de ne pas bouger, mais cela devint impossible lorsqu'il se baissa pour titiller mon nombril avec sa langue. C'est à ce moment là, que je compris où il voulait en venir. Son idée subite… Le fait qu'il voulait que je reste immobile… Wow ! D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, mais d'un autre, je n'avais qu'un désir : qu'il aille au bout de son envie. Je n'eus de toute façon pas le loisir de cogiter plus longtemps sur la question, car ses mains se placèrent rapidement sur mes hanches et je pouvais sentir à présent, son souffle sur mon intimité. Ma respiration devint erratique, avant que je cesse finalement de respirer, au moment où il embrassa, pour la première fois, mes lèvres intimes. Doucement d'abord… Timidement même…

-Oh ! Mon Dieu…

Ces quelques mots m'échappèrent malgré moi, tellement ces sensations nouvelles étaient intenses. Je l'entendis rire brièvement, puis il reprit d'assaut mon intimité, rendue moite par le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait. Mais cette fois, ce fut bel et bien sa langue qui caressa d'abord les grandes lèvres, puis les petites, avant de venir cajoler mon clitoris, m'arrachant immédiatement un cri de plaisir plutôt gênant.

-Sois sage, m'intima-t-il, interrompant brièvement ses douces tortures.

J'en profitai pour essayer de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale car cela m'aidait à garder le peu de contrôle qui me restait de mon propre corps. Vaine tentative. Edward le contrôlait déjà entièrement. Ce n'était plus mon cerveau qui donnait les ordres mais les sensations qu'il me procurait et les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir. Ces caresses étaient maintenant beaucoup moins timides et de plus en plus poussées. Sa langue léchait, ses lèvres suçotaient, sa bouche embrassait, chaque centimètre-carré de la peau si fine et si sensible de mon intimité. S'il continuait comme ça, je sentais que j'allais bientôt exploser. Mais c'était si bon, que je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête… pas déjà. Alors, je contractai mes muscles internes pour tenter de prolonger mon exquise agonie. Il du s'en rendre compte car je sentis un de ses doigts cette fois, effleurer mes lèvres intimes d'abord, puis les écarter doucement pour glisser à l'intérieur de mon être.

-Laisse-toi aller, mon amour, me murmura-t-il doucement. Ne te retiens pas…

Une intense décharge électrique fusa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, balayant mes dernières défenses. Je retins un cri en me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, alors que ma respiration devint à nouveau complètement saccadée. Il commença de doux va-et-vient, avant de faire glisser un deuxième doigt en moi, multipliant ainsi mes sensations. Son contact froid, à l'intérieur de mon intimité brulante, intensifiait d'autant plus mon plaisir. Il accéléra ses mouvements et recommença à cajoler ma zone érogène avec sa langue, de façon beaucoup plus intense. Je calai inconsciemment ma respiration sur le rythme de ses va-et-vient, jusqu'à sentir l'extase arriver. Gémissement après gémissement, chaque coup de langue me rapprochait de plus en plus de l'explosion finale, je cessai totalement de lutter et m'abandonnai complètement. Il retira doucement ses doigts et continua seulement avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce que mon corps fût pris de violents spasmes incontrôlés. Un flot d'émotions me submergea et je sentis mes forces me quitter. Mes jambes refusant de me porter plus longtemps, je me laissai glisser le long de la paroi de la douche.

Il me fallut presque une minute pour reprendre mes esprits. Je relevai alors la tête et vis mon amoureux me contempler comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il arborait un grand sourire, apparemment très fier de lui. D'un autre côté, il pouvait, il avait été… parfait. On aurait dit qu'il savait exactement ce que je voulais, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ma tête. Cette pensée me fit sourire car, si Edward était capable de me donner autant de plaisir sans tricher, c'était soit parce qu'il me connaissait parfaitement, soit parce que j'étais si transparente, qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'optai pour la première, et lui rendis son sourire, avant de soupirer de bien-être.

-Waouh ! Je… n'ai pas d'autre mot…

-J'ai en effet constaté que tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, fit-il, sur un ton joueur.

-Merci, pour ce merveilleux moment, le remerciai-je, en m'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

-C'est Emmett que tu devras remercier, rigola-t-il alors. C'est lui qui m'a soufflé l'idée, sur ce coup là.

Je ne cherchai pas plus d'explications, car mon regard était déjà fixé sur lui, le détaillant avec envie. Je n'étais pas rassasiée, j'avais faim de son corps, je voulais le sentir contre le mien, mais également en moi. J'ancrai alors mes yeux dans les siens et réussis à lui transmettre ce que je souhaitais, car une petite flamme se ralluma dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Toi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de sortir d'ici, pour le moment.

-Non, en effet, dis-je sûre de moi, avant de m'asseoir sur lui, crochetant sa taille avec mes jambes.

Il se leva sans difficultés et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau contre la paroi carrelée de la douche. Il ne perdit pas de temps et profita de cette position pour me pénétrer sans préavis. Son entrée énergique me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise, il cessa alors tout mouvement et fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non. Je t'assure que non… Bien au contraire, j'aime ça quand tu es… disons, plus déterminé, l'aguichai-je alors.

Son corps marmoréen se plaqua ensuite avec autorité contre le mien, qui cogna contre le mur, faisant trembler toute la cabine. Il commença ensuite à bouger en moi, me procurant de nombreuses vagues de plaisir intense. Je gémis bruyamment à plusieurs reprises, surtout lorsqu'il donnait un coup de rein plus fort et touchait mon point G. Il atteignit la délivrance en quelques minutes, dans un râle de satisfaction, et me donna immédiatement un baiser doux et passionné à la fois.

-Je t'aime, haleta-t-il, lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent.

-Pour toujours, ajoutai-je en caressant sa joue humide.

-On va peut-être enfin pouvoir la prendre cette douche, plaisanta-t-il ensuite, en offrant son visage à l'eau qui coulait de la colonne de douche high-tech.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur puis nous lavâmes mutuellement. Nous sortîmes de la douche et il m'essuya avec application, avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme une mariée.

-On fait la revanche ? me taquina-t-il, les yeux emplis de malice et d'amour.

-Pas de problème, mais c'est à mon tour de prendre les commandes, répondis-je déterminée.

Il nous emmena en un éclair sur notre lit et nous passâmes je ne sais combien d'heures à faire l'amour.

-Alice avait raison, murmura-t-il soudain, après un long silence apaisant.

-Comment ça ? fis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh rien ! Tu connais Alice… éluda-t-il, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.

Nous restâmes ainsi, allongés sur le dos et en travers de notre lit, pendant un long moment. Sa tête était posée sur mon ventre, me permettant de masser doucement son cuir chevelu. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et les tourna vers moi, avant de prendre la parole.

-On devrait peut-être faire acte de présence, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum oui, bonne idée. Allons nous habiller, décrétai-je alors.

Je me dirigeai vers notre dressing pour choisir une nouvelle tenue. Un jean et un t-shirt classique conviendraient très bien. Edward sembla en décider autrement, car il me tendit un cintre.

-Veux-tu mettre cette robe, s'il te plait ?

-Euh, d'où sort-elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue, m'étonnai-je.

Je la pris et la passai sans attendre, sous le regard insistant de mon vampire de petit-ami. Il m'aida à remettre mes cheveux en place et à l'ajuster, pendant que je m'inspectai devant le miroir. Pour une fois, j'étais réellement ravie du résultat et me trouvai même jolie. Le bleu profond de la robe tranchait avec mes yeux couleur ambre et le décolleté mettait parfaitement en valeur ma poitrine.

-Tu es… splendide dans cette robe, Bella ! s'exclama-t-il en me dévorant des yeux. Alice avait flashé dessus et pensait te l'offrir pour le bal de fin d'année, mais avec ta transformation c'est tombé à l'eau et elle n'a pas voulu t'en parler.

-Je l'adore. Merci.

Il me sourit et me prit la main pour m'entraîner dehors, me rendant soudain compte qu'il était lui aussi particulièrement élégant. J'aimais quand il portait de la flanelle, l'odeur du tissu se mêlant à son parfum subtil pour obtenir un mélange inimitable. Après quelques pas, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et je ne sus pas s'il regardait les étoiles où s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-La nuit est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? me dit-il en me regardant tendrement.

-Oui, tu as raison… Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? m'étonnai-je, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

-Attends une minute, Bella. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, mon amour, vas-y, l'encourageai-je, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Bon, en fait… Je voulais savoir si…

* * *

**_*Suis partie : pas la peine de me chercher lol*_**

**_Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèssss méchante sur ce coup là MDR_**

**_(et fière de moi en plus)_**

**_Sadique cette fin de chapitre ? Non non pas du tout... Bon d'accord peut-être un peu :p_**

**_En même temps, je pense que tout le monde sait en quoi consiste la question d'Edward non ?_**

**_C'est vraiment évident... ou pas._**

**_Petit sondage : _**

**-Pour celles qui pensent que Ed va la demander en mariage : Tapez 01**

**-Pour celles qui pensent que je suis très sadique et que je vais trouver un autre truc, qui n'a rien à voir : Tapez 02**

**_Promis je me dépêche à écrire la suite, mais _****n'ou**bliez pas : une review = un teaser du prochain chapitre ;)

**_Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre._**

**_Bizzzzz_**

**_Aly_**


	19. Chap 18 : La Demande

**_Comme à chaque fois : je remercie énormément mes fidèles lectrices et Revieweuses._**

**_Comme d'habitude : réponse directe pr les enregistrés_**

**_j0hann-a et marine : Merci bcp pour vos super reviews : je les ai adorées ^^_**

**_Voici donc la suite de l'histoire à savoir : demande ? pas demande ? _**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même (en même temps cu le titre...) lol_**

**_C'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire en tout cas : donc s'il vous plait, je vous demande un service :_**

**_FAITES EXPLOSER MA BOITE MAIL AVEC VOS REVIEWS_**

**_Sans rire, si certaines d'entre vous devaient laisser une seule review sur toute la fic : bah c'est le moment ^^_**

**_Bon allez j'arrête de raconter ma life, on est pas là pour ça lol_**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 – La demande -**

**Pov Edward**

**[**_**Flashback**_**]**

La dispute du parking me fit réfléchir plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne voulais cependant pas en parler à Bella, ne désirant pas l'inquiéter ou la faire culpabiliser. Elle avait raison et j'avais eu tort. J'avais eu tort de m'emporter ainsi, j'avais eu tort d'être jaloux. Elle avait eu du flair car elle au moins, avait tout de suite mis un mot sur la raison de mon emportement soudain : la jalousie. Moi, Edward Cullen, pour la première fois de ma longue existence, j'étais jaloux. Ne me souvenant pas de mes années humaines, je ne pouvais pas en être certain, mais depuis ma renaissance, je pouvais affirmer n'avoir jamais ressenti ça envers personne. Je devrais peut-être en discuter avec quelqu'un, mon père semblait le mieux placé pour ça, je décidais donc de lui en parler dès le lendemain.

Je séchai donc quelques cours en début d'après-midi, le lendemain de l'épisode du parking, et me rendis à l'hôpital de Seattle où travaillait désormais Carlisle.

-_Punaise, c'est vraiment grand ici, une vraie fourmilière_, me dis-je, en entrant dans le hall de l'établissement hospitalier.

Il était vraiment plus grand que celui de Forks, et je risquai de tourner un moment avant de trouver le bureau de mon père. Je décidai donc de demander à l'accueil, pour gagner du temps.

-Bonjour, fis-je aimablement à l'hôtesse d'accueil, pouvez-vous m'indiquer le bureau du Dr Cullen, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui… bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle, je… je vais vous trouver ça.

Elle pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur, et fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Vous m'avez dit le Dr Cullen ? Je n'ai personne de ce nom là, désolée jeune homme, fit-elle embarrassée.

-Hum… mon père est arrivé il y a peu…

-Oh ! Dans ce cas, c'est normal, me coupa-t-elle en souriant, nous sommes complètement débordés en ce moment, et la base de données n'est pas du tout à jour. Je vous conseille de vous rendre dans le service directement, vous trouverez sûrement quelqu'un pour vous renseigner.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Madame, répondis-je avec mon sourire en coin, qui d'après Bella éblouissait fréquemment les gens.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le service des Urgences, espérant rapidement trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Au bout du troisième couloir, je tombai finalement sur un chariot rempli de fournitures médicales. Une infirmière devait certainement être dans le coin. Je me concentrai, pour mieux entendre les pensées qui m'entouraient. Je n'aimais pas cet exercice, surtout dans un endroit aussi bondé, mais j'arrivai finalement à isoler l'esprit que je cherchai. Je me retournai et au même moment, elle sortit d'une chambre.

-Monsieur ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle de sa voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je cherche le bureau de mon père, le Dr…

-Carlisle Cullen, finit-t-elle à ma place, en arborant un grand sourire. Oui bien sûr. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs. Enchantée de vous connaître Edward.

Elle me tendit alors la main.

-Vous semblez connaître mon père, alors qu'il n'est ici que depuis très peu de temps, répliquai-je suspicieux, tout en lui serrant la main.

Elle frissonna légèrement à mon contact glacé, mais ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Brooke Manning et je suis l'infirmière en chef des Urgences de cet hôpital. Je travaille donc en étroite collaboration avec le Dr Cullen. Venez, je vais vous montrer son bureau.

Je la suivis et nous arpentâmes plusieurs autres couloirs avant d'arriver enfin à notre objectif. Elle désigna une porte de la main, et retourna travailler après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. La porte en question ne comportait pas encore le nom de mon père, mais on pouvait voir encore l'emplacement de l'ancienne plaque. Je frappai et entrai directement, sans attendre sa réponse.

-Edward ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la tête de ses papiers. _Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, fils ?_ pensa-t-il ensuite.

-Salut ! Si mais… hésitai-je, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je voulais te parler… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, c'est à propos de Bella, ou plutôt de moi, en fait. Je… je suis jaloux de…

-Toi, tu es jaloux ? s'étonna-t-il, sans me laisser finir. Mais voyons, tu sais que Bella t'aime, Edward.

-Oui bien sûr que je le sais, mais ce gars… Il la drague sans vergogne alors qu'il est humain, ce n'est pas normal.

Carlisle me regarda apparemment surpris et amusé.

-Quoi ? m'énervai-je devant son attitude, qui ne m'aidait pas du tout.

-Rien fils, ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste que tu ne cesses de m'étonner, tu es bien plus humain que tu ne le penses et cette histoire de jalousie le prouve bien. Ne t'en fais pas, si ce garçon était louche tu le saurais, non ? As-tu sondé son esprit ?

-Bien sûr que oui, et c'est ça qui me frustre, il n'y a rien de louche, à part son envie de se faire remarquer de Bella.

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis, Edward. Bella t'aime, elle n'ira jamais mettre votre couple en péril.

-Je le sais… soupirai-je alors. Tu as raison, je dois lui faire confiance, à elle du moins… lui je le garde sous surveillance.

Ma conversation avec mon père me fit du bien, je me levai et le saluai avant de sortir.

-_Ne recommence pas à sécher les cours, jeune homme, tu as ton diplôme dans peu de temps_, me rappela-t-il mentalement.

Les jours suivants, Bella prit sa voiture pour aller au bar. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que je l'appelle à ma sortie du lycée, pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait débaucher. Sauf que ce jour-là, la tentation fut trop grande et je pris la route vers le centre-ville, pour la rejoindre. J'espérai seulement qu'elle aimerait ma surprise. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle était ravie de me voir. Je pus également constaté que Zack n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber, il pensait toujours avoir une chance de séduire Bella. Quel imbécile.

-Que t'arrive-t-il frangin en ce moment ? me demanda Jasper, alors que nous étions seuls sur le parking du lycée, à attendre les autres. Je te sens si soucieux depuis quelques jours. Incertitude, peur, hésitation… Tu passes par tous ces stades en si peu de temps.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher à toi, hein ? répondis-je, évasif.

-Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

-Merci Jazz'. J'y penserai, mais pas tout de suite. Ne le prend pas mal, surtout.

Je savais que Jasper tiendrait sa langue, si je lui demandais, mais avec Alice, c'était plutôt risqué. Surtout vu ce qui me tracassait. Je n'avais nullement envie que ma folle de sœur soit au courant de mes projets… pas encore du moins. Cependant, je savais à qui je pourrais en parler sans crainte : ma mère. Esmée serait ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle et je pourrais compter sur sa discrétion. J'avais besoin de conseils, elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour m'aider sur le sujet épineux du mariage, surtout sachant l'opinion de Bella. En rentrant du lycée, je montai donc dans le bureau d'Esmée pour lui parler.

-Bonsoir, lui dis-je, en embrassant sa joue.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ennuyeuse et particulièrement longue, ronchonnai-je, en repensant à mes cours.

-Je te trouve beaucoup moins motivé par les études, depuis quelques temps, me reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

-Je suis démasqué, répondis-je en riant. Il est vrai qu'en l'absence de Bella, le lycée est devenu une vraie corvée.

Elle me dévisagea pendant quelques instants, sans prononcer un mot.

-Aurais-tu un problème, Edward ? s'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite.

-Hum, un problème non, mais… J'aurais souhaité te parler à propos d'un truc.

-Me parler ? Oui bien sûr, mon fils. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tout va bien avec Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pus sentir un malaise dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase.

-N'en parle pas aux autres, d'accord ?

-Euh oui… comme tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle sans problèmes.

-Je… j'ai l'intention de demander Bella en mariage, me lançai-je finalement, après une profonde inspiration.

Je la regardai attentivement, attendant sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Son expression inquiète s'effaça et elle me couvait à présent de son regard plein de fierté et d'amour. Un sourire illuminant son beau visage, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, avant de me féliciter.

-Oh, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, Edward ! Quand as-tu prévu de lui faire ta demande ?

-Je ne sais pas… En fait, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, je… je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment. J'ai peur de le faire pour de mauvaises raisons…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai été voir Bella au bar, il y a quelques jours, car je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans l'ignorance… J'ai l'impression que ma jalousie m'étouffe, je deviens complètement parano, soupirai-je, peu fier de moi.

-Hum… Je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrais à ce point, s'exclama-t-elle tristement. Tu dois être sûr de toi, Edward, avant de la demander en mariage. Ne laisse pas ta jalousie te gâcher la vie, fais-lui confiance.

-Je lui fais confiance… à elle.

Elle rigola, voyant très bien ce que je voulais sous-entendre.

-Ce n'est qu'un humain, alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ?

-Bella m'a avoué que son odeur l'attirait plus que celle des autres humains, boudai-je alors.

-Oh, je vois ! Tu as peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui comme tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Edward, quand même ? s'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de réprimer un fou rire.

-Humpf…

-Chercherais-tu une excuse pour ne pas t'engager, mon fils ? me taquina-t-elle, en reprenant son sérieux.

-Hey, c'est elle qui est contre le mariage, je te signale ! m'offusquai-je.

-Je crois que tu as surtout peur qu'elle te dise non, affirma-t-elle, en me fixant de son regard maternel.

-Peut-être…

-Tu dois courir le risque. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle te dira oui, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire sur le mariage.

-Je devrais peut-être demander à Alice, murmurai-je, pour moi-même.

-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher, pour ce genre de chose, me gronda-t-elle.

-Ok ok, je rigolais. Merci maman, dis-je, en la prenant contre moi. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant. Ma décision est prise.

Elle me sourit, et me caressa affectueusement la joue.

-Oh non ! gémis-je brusquement, au moment où je perçus les pensées hystériques de ma sœur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Alice… soufflai-je.

-Edward ? Edwaaaaaaarrd ? hurla-t-elle alors.

-J'aurais du me douter que garder cela secret serait impossible avec elle, soupirai-je résigné.

Esmée me tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien juste avant que l'affreux petit lutin, qui me servait de sœur, n'entra dans la pièce.

-OH MY GOD ! s'écria-t-elle, en applaudissant.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me surveiller, hein ? lui reprochai-je, d'une voix dure

-Sache mon cher, que je ne provoque pas toutes mes visions, j'ai une espèce de système de mise à jour automatique en ce qui concerne les personnes qui me sont proches. Tu devrais être heureux d'en faire partie, grand frère, m'annonça-t-elle, toute guillerette.

-Alice, s'il te plait, intervint notre mère, d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire, tu ne dois parler de ta vision à personne, c'est entendu ?

Elle fit la moue, mais accepta quand même de garder le secret.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé alors, reprit-elle, à nouveau excitée comme une puce. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te vois hésité, un jour oui, un jour non. J'ai cru devenir folle et j'ai même failli venir te secouer les puces, continua-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, tu sais, fis-je d'une voix affligée.

-Oh ! J'ai failli oublier. Viens avec moi, s'écria-t-elle, en m'entrainant vers la porte.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle fila directement dans son dressing. Elle revint quelques secondes après avec une housse blanche, qu'elle posa sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir.

-Tiens, c'est pour Bella, m'indiqua-t-elle, en brandissant le cintre qui portait une magnifique robe bleu.

-Je me doute qu'elle n'est pas pour moi, plaisantai-je, imaginant déjà le vêtement sur Bella.

-Ah ah très drôle, grogna ma sœur. Je l'avais achetée pour son bal de fin d'année mais avec sa transformation, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

-Mouais… Et je suppose que tu l'as vue dans ta vision, pas vrai ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses yeux pétillants confirmèrent mes doutes. Je pris alors la housse en soupirant et me dirigeai vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Attends Edward, me héla-t-elle. Je peux te demander une petite chose ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Tu me laisseras organiser ton mariage… s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes alors que tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui va se passer ?

-Hum bah en fait, je n'en sais rien, voilà tout ! bouda-t-elle. Bella n'ayant pas encore prit la décision de se marier, je ne vois rien à propos du mariage… C'est très frustrant.

Je retins difficilement un fou rire, avant de lui répondre.

-C'est d'accord petite sœur, mais tu as intérêt à rester raisonnable, la prévins-je. De toute façon, il faut déjà qu'elle accepte…

Sur ces quelques paroles, je sortis de sa chambre et pris ma voiture pour rejoindre Bella au bar, comme chaque jour.

Maintenant que ma décision était prise, il me restait à trouver la façon dont je voulais lui faire ma demande. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de ce jour et pour ça, tout devait être parfait. Quelques semaines plus tard, je décidai d'aller faire les boutiques afin de trouver l'élément indispensable à ma demande : la bague.

-Alice, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui demandai-je, un matin, avant l'un de nos cours.

-Je sais, chantonna-t-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage de lutin. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Euh… non. En fait, il faudrait que tu me couvres pour cet après-midi. Tu n'as qu'à dire à mes profs que je me sentais mal.

-Ah, fit-elle déçue. Bon, c'est toi le chef après tout. Et pour les autres ?

-Dis-leur que je suis parti chasser avant d'aller rejoindre Bella.

-Ok, ça marche. Tu me la montreras ? quémanda-t-elle, avec son petit air de chien battu.

-Tu la verras bien assez tôt, répondis-je, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de mon premier cours de l'après-midi retentit enfin, je sortis de l'enceinte du lycée et pris la direction du centre-ville. Je fis trois bijouteries avant de trouver la bonne, j'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je voulais.

-Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? me demanda la conseillère de vente.

-Oui, peut-être, hésitai-je, le regard porté sur les vitrines.

-Que recherchez-vous ?

-Une bague. Une bague de fiançailles.

-Oh je vois. Est-ce pour vous ? Enfin, je veux dire. Êtes-vous le futur fiancé ?

-Oui, tout à fait. J'ai déjà une idée sur le genre de bijoux que je souhaiterais.

-C'est une bonne chose, beaucoup d'hommes arrivent ici sans savoir ce qu'ils veulent ou ce que souhaiterait la future épouse.

Elle m'invita à regarder plusieurs modèles, qui ne correspondaient pas à ce que je voulais.

-Avez-vous des solitaires… en diamant, bien sûr ?

-Oh… oui, oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que… _Flute, comment j'aurais pu me douter qu'il était riche celui-là, mais quelle nulle_, pensa-t-elle alors.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je, sur un ton léger, j'aurais du vous le dire dès le début.

-Avez-vous un budget maximum ? Une préférence pour la taille du diamant, peut-être ?

-Le prix n'a pas d'importance… Je souhaite une pierre d'une beauté exceptionnelle…

-Je vois, marmotta-t-elle, en m'emmenant dans un coin plus à l'écart, réservé aux bijoux de luxe. Je peux vous montrer quelques pièces de la maison italienne Bulgari, vous connaissez ?

-Oui, très bien même.

Elle sortit des présentoirs où trônaient des bijoux magnifiques, mais aucune des bagues ne me convint.

-Je recherche une bague avec un solitaire en diamant, mais en forme de cœur, lui avouai-je enfin. Je sais, je suis exigeant mais…

-Un cœur… Magnifique symbole, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même, très romantique. Il me semble que…

Elle fouilla dans les armoires sécurisées, tirant un à un les tiroirs, où se trouvaient les présentoirs, pour finalement dénicher celui qu'elle cherchait.

-Victoire ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Je pense avoir exactement ce qu'il vous faut, gloussa-t-elle, songeant à la commission qu'elle se ferait si elle réalisait cette vente. Attention, cette bague est une œuvre d'art… Elle n'est vraiment pas donnée.

-Je vous assure que le prix n'est pas un problème, la rassurai-je. Montrez-la-moi.

Elle posa alors devant moi, le présentoir en velours contenant quatre bagues avec des diamants énormes. Mon regard se fixa instantanément sur l'une d'elle.

-Elle est parfaite, soufflai-je, elle est magnifique. Je peux ?

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, ce modèle est de toute beauté. Le cœur en diamant fait un peu plus de trois carats et l'anneau est en platine. Classique et moderne, votre future femme ne pourra que l'adorer.

Elle la prit délicatement et me la confia. Je la fis tourner dans tous les sens, observant la façon dont s'y reflétait la lumière.

-Je la prends, dis-je, sûr de moi.

-Connaissez-vous la taille de votre amie ? me demanda-t-elle, très professionnelle.

Je lui tendis alors une des bagues de Bella, qu'elle me rendit rapidement.

-Vous avez de la chance, me dit-elle ensuite, nous n'avons que deux exemplaires en magasin, et la taille de votre amie y est.

-Parfait, je la prends tout de suite alors.

Elle posa la bague dans son écrin et m'accompagna en caisse, où elle rédigea la facture à quatre chiffres. Elle eut du mal à cacher son étonnement, lorsque je lui tendis la somme en billets.

-M…merci Monsieur, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre demande, et n'hésitez pas à revenir, s'il y a le moindre problème.

Je la remerciai de sa gentillesse et la saluai avant de sortir. J'ouvris à nouveau l'écrin pour admirer mon achat. J'avais réussi à trouver exactement la bague que je voulais : le diamant froid, dur et… éternel, parfait symbole de mon cœur qui lui appartenait déjà. Je mis la petite boite dans ma poche et partis récupérer ma voiture. Il était encore tôt, je pris la route pour rejoindre le bar, sans me presser. Je garai ma voiture dans l'impasse, à côté de la Lotus de Bella, puis fis le tour pour entrer par la porte réservée à la clientèle. Un homme entra juste avant moi, et quand je voulus franchir la porte à mon tour, des pensées révoltantes me figèrent brusquement. Zack. Encore lui. Je levai alors les yeux et le vis toucher la joue de Bella. C'était le geste de trop. Ce mec venait de me gâcher ma journée ! J'étais à deux doigts de perdre entièrement le contrôle de moi-même. Bella était furieuse, Brynn avait peur et Zack… me provoquait. Il voulait se battre ? Ok.

-Pas de problèmes, on va régler ça dehors, assénai-je en sortant.

Finalement, ce fut Bella qui mit fin à la dispute en utilisant pour la première fois son bouclier. Je repris alors mes esprits et m'excusai plus d'une fois pour mon attitude exagérée. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à me pardonner, lorsque nous prîmes nos voitures pour rentrer à la villa. Une chose était sûre : ce ne serait pas ce soir que j'allais la demander en mariage, enfin sauf si je voulais qu'elle me dise non.

La soirée se passa finalement beaucoup… beaucoup mieux, que ce que je m'étais imaginé, suite à mon attitude, quelques heures plus tôt. Mes parents furent assez compréhensifs, sûrement à cause des discussions que j'avais eues avec eux. Je ne pensai pas non plus que ce serait Emmett, qui me donnerait l'idée pour me faire pardonner de Bella… Sacré Emmett… Nous venions de partager un moment vraiment magique. Nos ébats avaient l'habitude d'être intense et passionnés, mais là… Nous étions vraiment passés à un niveau au-dessus. J'étais si bien, en cet instant, la tête posée sur son ventre, montant et descendant, au rythme de sa respiration qui avait enfin retrouvée sa régularité. C'était peut-être le bon jour en fin de compte…

-On devrait peut-être faire acte de présence, tu ne crois pas ? lui dis-je, soudain inquiet à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

-Hum oui, bonne idée. Allons-nous habiller.

Elle accepta sans problème de porter la robe qu'Alice m'avait donnée. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien. Je m'étais rapidement habillé – costume gris et chemise en flanelle blanc cassé – et avais discrètement mis la petite boîte dans la poche de ma veste, pendant qu'elle brossait ses magnifiques cheveux.

J'inspirai profondément, bien résolu à ne pas me défiler et lui pris la main pour sortir de notre petit nid d'amour. Je me sentais si nerveux… Nous étions à mi-chemin de la villa, quand je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, cherchant les mots qui sauraient toucher son cœur.

-La nuit est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? lui dis-je.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle, mettant le plus d'amour possible dans ce regard.

-Oui, tu as raison… Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? s'étonna-t-elle, lorsque je stoppai notre marche.

Je pris encore une profonde inspiration et me plaçai devant elle, en prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes.

-Attends une minute, Bella. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, mon amour, vas-y, m'incita-t-elle, en m'adressant son plus beau sourire.

J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir entrer dans sa tête à cet instant, et savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-Bon, en fait… Je voulais savoir si…

La petite boite, dans ma poche, sembla alors peser une tonne.

-Edward ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter ?

-Tu… tu sais que tu es toute ma vie, Bella, me lançai-je alors. Je t'aime comme… comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible. Tu m'as redonné le sourire, je ne peux pas imaginer mon éternité sans toi désormais…

-Oui je sais tout ça, mon amour, mais…

-Chut, fis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Laisse-moi terminer.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, et je repris.

-Mon cœur t'appartient depuis le premier jour…

Je mis alors un genou à terre, lâchant une de ses mains, qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

-Oh non… souffla-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

Je pris l'écrin de ma main libre et continuai.

-Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de devenir… ma femme ?

Ma voix tremblota en prononçant ces quelques mots puis j'ouvris le couvercle de l'écrin.

-Oh… mon… dieu, fit-elle, avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard fit la navette entre la bague et mon visage. Au bout d'un moment, je brisai le silence, ne tenant plus.

-S'il te plait Bella… Arrête de me torturer et dis quelque chose… Un oui ou un non… Je dois savoir.

-…

Elle me regardait toujours, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. La panique commença à s'emparer de moi, quand tout à coup, elle ferma les yeux et prit un air très concentré.

-_Oui…Oui, bien sûr que c'est oui. Je t'aime et je veux devenir ta femme._

Ces mots emplirent alors mon esprit, me laissant complètement hébété. Elle venait d'accepter. Encore mieux, elle venait de m'ouvrir une nouvelle fois son esprit pour me donner sa réponse. Je ne réalisai pas… Soudain, je sentis sa peau caresser ma joue et je repris mes esprits. Elle me souriait cette fois, elle était radieuse.

-Elle est… magnifique.

-Tu… es magnifique, lui répondis-je, en prenant délicatement le bijou pour lui passer au doigt.

Elle examina la bague à son doigt pendant un moment, observant la lueur de la lune se refléter, sur les multiples facettes de la pierre précieuse.

-Ainsi, mon cœur sera toujours avec toi, lui dis-je en me redressant.

-Je me doutai bien que tu allais me demander en mariage un jour ou l'autre, mais… J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt, me taquina-t-elle ensuite.

-Et moi, je n'étais pas sûr du tout que tu dises oui, admis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Comment pourrais-je dire non à un être aussi parfait ? dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dehors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à savourer ce moment, qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

-Pourquoi avoir dit oui, alors que tu étais contre le mariage il n'y a pas si longtemps ? lui demandai-je soudain.

-Hum… Très bonne question, me répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je pense que… Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que représentai le mariage, surtout pour un couple de vampires. Maintenant que c'est vraiment concret, je me dis que tu ne pouvais pas me donner plus belle preuve d'amour. J'ai vraiment été bête de réagir ainsi… Je te dois des excuses pour ça.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je alors. Donc, c'est officiel, nous sommes… fiancés.

-Oui et bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, rigola-t-elle. Ça me plait même beaucoup… Mme Bella Cullen… J'aime mon futur nouveau nom. Tu as de la chance que je sois comme toi, car je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la même réaction si j'avais été humaine.

-Bon, maintenant, il nous reste encore à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille… notre famille.

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase que nous entendîmes des cris venant de la villa. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, nous vîmes une petite chose brune et sautillante arrivée jusqu'à nous.

-Alice ! soufflâmes-nous, parfaitement synchrone.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je l'entendais trépigner d'impatience à l'intérieur de la maison, attendant mon signal. Elle arriva finalement près de nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Félicitations ! Bravo mon frère, s'exclama-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci p'tite sœur, mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre à la maison, que l'on vienne l'apprendre à tout le monde, la grondai-je gentiment.

-Bella… Ahlala, ça y est, tu va vraiment devenir ma sœur, c'est vraiment trop cool ! continua-t-elle, avec un débit impressionnant.

-Oh du calme, Alice, fit ma nouvelle fiancée, en essayant de repousser son amie, qui devait lui broyer les os.

-Oups, désolée ! Vas-y, montre-la-moi, reprit-elle, en prenant la main de Bella.

-Nous savons très bien tous les trois, que tu l'a déjà vue dans ta petite tête de lutin, fis-je en lui tapotant le crane avec deux doigts.

-Ouais, peut-être mais ce n'est pas pareil du tout, lâcha-t-elle faussement outrée. En vrai, elle est… Waouh… Edward, elle est… sublime. C'est une pure merveille.

Elle tourna et retourna la main de Bella dans tous les sens, observant le bijou sous tous les angles possibles.

-Euh… Alice, tu… tu peux me rendre ma main, s'il te plait ? s'esclaffa ma future femme, de son rire tintinnabulant.

-Bella, tu es prête ? annonçai-je, en lui prenant la main.

Elle acquiesça en me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Ils étaient tous là, Alice s'était débrouillée pour les réunir dans le salon.

-Wow, Bellissima ! siffla Emmett, lorsque Bella entra dans la pièce. Tu es trop canon dans cette robe… Ouille, mais chérie… j'ai rien dit de mal là ! se plaignit-il ensuite.

Rosalie lui avait envoyé une claque magistrale derrière la tête, et le fusillait du regard.

-C'est bien que vous soyez tous réunis, car nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, commençai-je, un peu nerveux.

Je sentis la main de Bella presser la mienne, comme pour m'encourager.

-Nous t'écoutons, Edward, commenta Carlisle. _Tu as pris la bonne décision, fils… Je suis fier de toi,_ songea-t-il ensuite.

-Nous… enfin j'ai… demandé Bella en mariage et… contre toutes attentes, elle a acceptée, finis-je en rigolant.

-Oh ! Mes chéris, murmura Esmée en nous serrant tous les deux, dans les bras. Je suis si contente pour vous.

Elle me lança un regard en même temps qu'elle me félicitait silencieusement. Le reste de la famille vint nous complimenter les uns après les autres. Tous furent émerveillés en voyant la bague.

-Ton frère a plus de goût que toi, en matière de bijou, grommela Rosalie, avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Hey, maintenant que vous êtes fiancés, il va peut-être falloir penser au plus important.

-De quoi parles-tu Alice ? fit Bella, d'une voix inquiète.

-Bah de la préparation, bien sûr. Les fleurs, la décoration, la musique, les invitations, les…

-Oh, stop stop stop ! la coupa-t-elle. Ne t'emballe pas trop, pas besoin de faire une fête, une petite cérémonie entre nous, sera largement suffisante, non ?

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, avec un regard implorant.

-Désolé mon amour, sur ce coup là, je ne peux rien pour toi. J'ai déjà promis à Alice qu'elle s'occuperait du mariage, m'excusai-je.

-Nous tenterons de freiner son enthousiasme, plaida Esmée.

Bella soupira, mais devant le regard de chien battu de son amie, finit par céder.

-Tu es vraiment une affreuse petite chose ! Mais bon, c'est d'accord.

-Youpiiiiiiiii ! Merci Bella, tu es la meilleure. As-tu pensé à prévenir Brynn au fait ?

-Non pas encore, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en fait.

-Tu peux l'appeler si tu veux, lui dis-je alors.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Elle sortit quelques instants pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie. Ainsi tous nos proches étaient à présent au courant.

-Devine comment Bella a répondu à ma demande ? demandai-je soudainement à mon père.

-Aurait-elle réussi à utiliser son bouclier ? essaya-t-il.

-Tout à fait, m'exclamai-je. C'est super, elle devrait réussir à le maîtriser maintenant avec de l'entraînement.

Bella revint et me reprit immédiatement la main.

-Brynn vous passe le bonjour à tous et elle est ravie pour nous, fit-elle en me regardant tendrement.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit en famille, entre rires et discussions. Nous étions heureux… nous serions heureux pour l'éternité…

(_NDLR : Désolé de décevoir Edward, mais ce n'est pas le pays des Bisounours… Et l'histoire est loin d'être finie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire _;).

* * *

_**Alors heureuses ?**_

_**Je vous ai pas déçues j'espère ?**_

_**Que va-t-il arriver ensuite à nos chers Héros...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera très différent, car il sera en point de vue d'un personnage ne faisant pas partie de la famille... hum hum**_

_**Non je ne le dirais pas : se sera la surprise ;)**_

_**la prochaine**_

_**(vous pouvez toujours lire ma 2ème fic en attendant la suite) ;)**_

_**Bizzzzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	20. Chap 19 : Vengeance

**_Encore une fois : un grand MERCI à vous, mes fidèles lectrices (lecteurs ?) et Revieweuses ^^_**

**_Comme d'habitude : réponse directe pr les enregistrés_**

**_Continuez à m'envoyer pleinssssss de review : j'adore vous lire._**

**_Pour les non-inscrits :_**

**_layla53 : Merci miss pour ta review et ton message sur TF, ça me touche. J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi et non raté ce n'est pas Jacob ;)_**

**_j0hann-a : Merciiiiiii ^^ Si tu veux voir la bague le lien est sur mon profil. Ah oui oui il faut des méchants, et là ils arrivent..._**

**_titiguizmo, clairem & Marine: Merci les filles : j'adore vos reviews. _**

**_Ce chapitre a été rapide à écrire en fait, et du coup pour garder le suspens encore un peu : il est assez court._**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**- Chapitre 19 - Vengeance -**

**Pov Victoria**

-_James, allez… Réponds…_

Cela faisait le dixième message au moins que je laissai sur son répondeur. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, c'était lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de trouver l'adresse de cette fille… Bella. Depuis, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de mon amour… Je ne voulais pas penser au pire, mais rester dans l'ignorance m'était insupportable, alors je me rendis sur place. Il m'avait expliqué son plan et je savais donc où chercher.

Je partis pour Phoenix et au couché du soleil, je trouvai sans problème la salle de danse où il devait piéger l'humaine… Enfin ce qu'il en restait plutôt. Il y avait un ruban de la police tout autour du bâtiment, qui était entièrement détruit… Il ne restait rien. Je laissai mon odorat de prédatrice faire le travail et lorsque j'atteignis ce qui semblait être le milieu de la pièce principale, je tombai à genoux. Dans les cendres, je retrouvai quelques restes des bijoux de mon James… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Son plan était parfait… Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Eux… Ces immondes créatures, ces vampires qui vivent comme des humains… Les Cullen. Ils étaient la honte de notre espèce et je les détestai pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à James. Et pourquoi ? Pour qui plutôt… Une humaine. Une insignifiante et mortelle petite humaine.

Je rentrai alors à Forks, furieuse et anéantie d'avoir perdu le seul être qui comptait à mes yeux. J'étais bien décidée à venger sa mort… Il allait mourir, non… ELLE allait mourir. Un être cher contre un être cher, c'était équitable, non ?

Je devais être discrète, ils étaient nombreux et allaient sûrement la protéger. Je me rendis à son domicile pour vérifier qu'elle y était… James était mort, mais… Peut-être avait-il pu s'en débarrasser avant. Cette idée me plut, ce qui me fit sourire.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas réapparut chez elle… Hum, j'allais devoir vérifier chez les Cullen : ils devaient certainement la cacher. Je cherchai longuement leurs traces dans la forêt, mais elles étaient anciennes et aucune ne menait à une quelconque habitation. Un jour pourtant, je tombai sur une trace fraîche, je reconnus immédiatement l'odeur du garçon : Edward, mais l'autre m'était totalement inconnue. Ce pourrait-il que… Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle. Elle était devenue immortelle, j'en étais persuadée. Si j'avais raison, ils étaient vivants tous les deux, et pire… Ils seraient ensembles pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça… Pas alors qu'ils étaient responsables de la disparition de mon amour…

-_Vic, ma belle_, songeai-je alors_, tu va avoir besoin d'aide pour pouvoir te venger…_

Oui, il allait me falloir de l'aide, et je savais déjà qui ne refuserait pas.

-Laurent, mon ami, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse, lorsqu'il décrocha.

-V… Vic, bredouilla-t-il apparemment surpris.

-Oui, mon ami, c'est bien moi. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. James est… mort. À cause des Cullen. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour…

-Non.

-Non ? sifflai-je outrée. Comment ça non ?

-Je suis désolé pour James, mais… Je ne t'aiderai pas à te venger Victoria. Il n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à eux, aboya-t-il.

-Tu prends leur défense ? hurlai-je furieuse à présent.

-Non. Je suis neutre c'est tout.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles… Comment cet idiot pouvait oser me refuser son aide ?

-On pourrait peut-être se voir… Pour en parler, fis-je d'une voix plus douce.

-Non. Et de toute façon, même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je alors. Où es-tu ?

-Je… Je suis en Alaska, soupira-t-il. J'ai rejoint un clan végétarien, Vic, j'ai changé.

-Quoi ? grognai-je, perdant à nouveau mon sang-froid. Les Cullen sont en Alaska ? Je ne comprends rien…

-Non, ce ne sont pas les Cullen, mais des amis à eux… Seul Edward est ici… Depuis peu.

Edward était en Alaska. Seul. Laurent venait de me donner une information cruciale, sans le vouloir. Pourquoi était-il parti de Forks, et seul de surcroit ?

-Je pourrais peut-être te rendre une petite visite alors, minaudai-je, avec une idée en tête.

-Non ! grogna-t-il. Ne me rappelle plus, Vic… Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, tu m'entends ?

Et il me raccrocha au nez.

Je devais mettre un plan en place. Laurent ne voulait pas m'aider ? Soit. Je le remplacerai par le premier abruti que je trouverais. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi Edward était parti de chez lui, et où était cette Bella.

Mes recherches ne donnèrent rien, seul son père entrait et sortait de cette fichue maison, et je ne savais toujours pas où habitaient les Cullen. Tant pis, je décidai alors de jouer ma dernière carte avec Laurent. Il m'aiderait... De gré ou de force.

-Victoria ! Je croyais avoir été clair, non ? grogna-t-il en décrochant.

-Attends, cher ami, dis-je calmement, je veux juste avoirs des infos… C'est tout. Et après, nous serons quittes.

-Des infos ? Il n'en est pas question, je ne te dirais rien.

-Je suis très déçue, repris-je sur un ton exagérément réprobateur. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, cher Laurent…

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Je parle de quelque chose que tu as apparemment oublié. Ta dette, envers moi et James. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Bien. Sois tranquille, je ne te demanderais pas grand-chose. Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi Edward est en Alaska.

-Et si je refuse…dit-il dans un murmure.

-Oh ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille, ni toi ni tes nouveaux… amis, ricanai-je, savourant ma victoire.

Il eut alors un petit rire amer et repris la parole.

-Il… Il est ici car… Lui et Bella se sont séparés, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

-Intéressant… commentai-je alors. Séparés, hein ? Raconte-moi tout, s'il te plait.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, persifla-t-il. Ils se sont disputés, elle est partie… Fin de l'histoire.

-As-tu parlé avec lui ? Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'ils aient pu réussir à battre James.

-Tu ne sais pas tout ma chère. James avait peut-être un flair incomparable mais les Cullen ont également des talents très utiles.

-Comment ça ? fis-je très intéressée.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-Alice a des visions du futur et Edward… Il lit dans les pensées. Voilà pourquoi, ils sont arrivés à temps pour sauver Bella.

-Je… Je comprends mieux, fulminai-je en serrant mon portable si fort, qu'il risquait d'exploser entre mes doigts.

-Je pense que ma dette est payée maintenant…

-Hum… Oui, en effet… Je dois te remercier, tu m'as été d'une grande aide.

-Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir : oublie mon numéro, d'accord ? cracha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je jouai avec mon portable pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'apprendre et à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. J'étais déjà sûre d'une chose : je n'arriverais à rien toute seule.

Je m'installai donc à Seattle. Cette ville, proche de Forks, me permettrait de garder un œil sur les Cullen, tout en mettant en place mon plan. Je profitai que le soleil soit couché, pour fureter dans les rues désertes du centre-ville, sans trop savoir ce que je cherchai. Au détour d'une rue, je m'arrêtai pour observer une scène inattendue. Il n'était pas si tard, mais peu de personne se baladait encore dans les rues à cette heure. Je le détaillai de haut en bas, il avait une vingtaine d'année à vue d'œil, blond, grand et mince… Il me rappelait un peu mon James. Je ne voyais que son profil mais je pouvais distinguer ses traits fins… Il était plutôt beau garçon. Je léchai mes lèvres du bout de ma langue, tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air rempli de l'odeur de cet humain.

-_Vraiment… divin_, pensai-je tout à coup assoiffée.

J'allais me précipiter sur lui, quand une autre personne apparut à la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

-Bonsoir monsieur, dit le jeune homme, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je vous le promets.

Grand sourire… Vraiment trop craquant.

-Heu… Il est tard… Je n'ai besoin de rien…

-Attendez s'il vous plait. Avez-vous souscrit une assurance-vie ? Tout le monde à besoin d'une bonne assurance-vie !

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, merci… Au revoir.

Il plaça son pied en bas de la porte pour empêcher sa fermeture. Malin.

-Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour vous convaincre… Juste cinq minutes…

-Je… Bon… Oui, allez-y.

Intéressant… Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation, trop prise dans mes réflexions. Ce gars avait quelque chose de spécial… Sa voix était particulièrement envoutante, pour un humain… Il valait peut-être plus que de finir en quatre-heure finalement. Jamais il ne remplacerait James, mais… Il ferait un substitut acceptable.

La porte se ferma dans un grincement qui me sortit de mes réflexions. Le jeune homme blond partit d'un pas rapide et je le suivis. J'accélérai mon allure pour me rapprocher de lui, quand soudain il se retourna, affichant un air étonné.

-Bonsoir, fis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-B… Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?

-Oh oui ! Bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondis-je d'une voix envoûtante.

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et fonçai sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai brutalement, mais loin d'avoir peur, il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur en agrippant ma longue chevelure.

-Est-ce que je te plais ? lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, après avoir rompu notre étreinte.

-Oui, beaucoup, haleta-t-il, les yeux enfiévré de désir.

J'aimais ça… Cet humain me plaisait de plus en plus…

-Serais-tu prêt à… rester avec moi… pour toujours, lui demandai-je mystérieuse.

-Oui, enfin… Pour toujours… Comment ça pour toujours ?

Ces yeux étaient à présent remplis de doute. Forcément, il ne savait pas ce que je lui réservais.

-Tu verras… On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, lui dis-je toute excitée, avant de saisir son bras et de mordre son poignet.

Il hurla et se débattit, mais j'étouffai son cri d'une main sur sa bouche, tout en le maintenant contre le mur. Son sang avait un goût exquis… Dommage que je doive m'arrêter, mais ma vengeance comptait plus que ma soif en cet instant.

-N'aie pas peur… murmurai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Tu ne vas pas mourir… Enfin si, mais tu vas devenir plus fort... Beaucoup plus fort…

Il tenta vainement de se libérer, puis après quelques minutes, il perdit connaissance. J'en profitai pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrepôt abandonné qui me servait de planque. Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire désormais : attendre qu'il se réveille. J'étais impatiente comme une enfant la veille de Noël, j'avais hâte de voir si mon intuition se révélait être bonne ou pas.

Il se réveilla le quatrième jour après que je l'aie mordu.

-Ah enfin ! m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla-t-il désemparé.

-Je m'appelle Victoria et… C'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es.

-Et… Que suis-je devenu ?

-Un vampire, mon cher !

-Un… Un vampire…

Il porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche, et passa un de ses doigts sur ses dents. J'éclatai alors d'un rire cristallin, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Au fait, je ne sais même pas ton nom.

-Je… Je m'appelle Riley… Riley Clarks.

**Pov Riley**

-C'est noté. Donc on se revoit vendredi à 17h, dis-je, en serrant la main de mon futur client.

-À vendredi.

La porte se referma et je partis d'un bon pas, fier de moi. Ce nouveau boulot me plaisait, j'étais même plutôt doué. Depuis toujours, je savais parler aux gens… J'avais toujours trouvé les bons arguments pour convaincre mes parents étant petit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je sentis comme une présence derrière moi, et me retournai.

_-Wow, quelle bombe !_ pensai-je alors, en détaillant la grande rousse qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Elle s'approcha et nous échangeâmes quelques mots avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je l'avoue : j'ai aimé ça mais… Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs, pourtant récents, étaient-ils si flous ? Je dus produire un effort considérable pour me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je me souvins de ses mots… De sa question : « Serais-tu prêt à… rester avec moi… pour toujours. »

Et moi comme un idiot, je lui avais dit oui. Après ça, c'était le trou noir… Enfin non, la dernière chose dont je me rappelais était qu'elle… m'avait mordu. Oui, elle m'avait agrippée le bras, et m'avait mordu le poignet. C'était quoi… Une folle sado-maso ? Et puis, un autre détail me revint, détail qui aurait du m'alerter : ses yeux… Ses yeux d'un rouge vif. Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas pris mes jambes à mon cou !

Je me rappelai ensuite de la douleur… Lancinante et insoutenable. Comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps cela dura, mais enfin, je me rendis compte que cette douleur n'était plus là.

-_Bizarre_, songeai-je alors.

En effet, je ne sentais plus rien… Je n'avais plus mal. Ni à mon poignet… Ni partout en fait. Je me sentais même… mieux qu'avant. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ah enfin ! s'exclama la rouquine, qui se tenait à côté de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? bredouillai-je perdu.

-Je m'appelle Victoria et… C'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es, m'annonça-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Et… Que suis-je devenu ?

-Un vampire, mon cher !

-Un… Un vampire ! manquai-je de m'étouffer.

Je portai alors ma main à ma bouche pour vérifier mes dents. Elles étaient tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs, mais avaient toujours la même taille. Sûrement une idée reçue.

-Au fait, je ne sais même pas ton nom, déclara-t-elle, en me fixant toujours de son regard incendiaire.

-Je… Je m'appelle Riley… Riley Clarks.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, je me levai donc d'un bond et portai ma main à ma gorge.

-J'ai mal… grognai-je.

-Hum, je sais… Nous allons remédier à ça, ne t'en fais pas. Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de m'obéir, d'accord ? Sinon, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te détruire…. Définitivement.

Son regard devint noir, signe qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

-Oui, je promets, fis-je mal à l'aise.

-Allons chasser alors, fit-elle d'une voix soudainement enjouée.

Victoria prit alors ma main et m'emmena en direction du centre-ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bar bondé.

-C'est parfait. Le premier qui sort est pour toi, rigola-t-elle alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un client sortit et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, nous l'attaquâmes brutalement et l'entraînâmes à l'abri des regards.

-Vas-y, me dit-elle. Bois !

L'odeur était si alléchante… Je pouvais entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. La douleur dans ma gorge s'amplifia, et je me laissai aller à mes instincts primaires. Je m'abreuvai longuement, et lorsque j'eus fini, je me redressai, essuyant ma bouche d'un revers de manche. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, et bizarrement, la vue du corps inerte à côté de nous, ne me fit rien.

-Bon, maintenant on va pouvoir travailler, m'apprit-elle en me regardant fixement.

-Travailler ? m'étonnai-je.

-Oui, mon cher Riley. J'ai… quelque chose à vérifier.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, les yeux brulants et posa durement sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous partageâmes alors un baiser enflammé… Cette fille était… Wow.

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions, mon jeune ami, miaula-t-elle, lorsque ses lèvres s'éloignèrent.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je. Je… Je ferai tout ce que tu désireras... J'ai promis.

-Bien… Très bien. Tu comprends vite, sourit-elle en me caressant la joue. Tu as bien mérité d'en savoir un peu plus… J'ai besoin de vérifier une théorie.

-Quelle théorie ? Sur moi ?

-Oui, sur toi. Il est possible que tu aies un don… un pouvoir… une capacité supplémentaire. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Si j'ai raison… Tu deviendras mon meilleur ami et… je sais me montrer très gentille avec mes amis.

Sur ces mots, elle mit un de ses doigts dans sa bouche et le suçota dans un geste des plus érotiques. Puis, elle s'empara à nouveau de ma main, et cette fois, nous entrâmes tous les deux dans le bar.

* * *

**_Qui a dit sadique ? Ah non pas d'accord là lol_**

**_Je lance un concours : celles qui trouve le pouvoir de Riley ont droit à une super info sur la suite..._**

**_Mdr_**

**_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ;)_**

**_Oui je sais vite vite la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les prépa du mariage hihi_**

**_u prochain chapitre_**

**_Bizzz_**

**_Aly_**


	21. Chap 20 : Préparatifs

_**Hello les gens ^^ Désolé d'avoir été longue pour pondre ce chapitre mais j'ai une excuse : Bah oui quoi, week-end de l'avant-première d'Eclipse oblige!**_

_**Du coup j'ai pris du retard, et en plus ce chap est long : c'est le 2ème plus long de cette fiction XD**_

_**Si vous voulez voir les photos de la robe et des chaussures de Bella : c'est sur mon profil.**_

_**Merciiiiiiiiii pour toutes les reviews. Merci aux coupinettes de TF et à mes Bêtas ^^**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas : bonne lecture**_

_**Aly**_

_**

* * *

**_

**- Chapitre 20 – Préparatifs -**

**Pov Alice**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Bella et Edward étaient fiancés et… rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient commencé à préparer quoique ce soit : J'allais vraiment devoir prendre les choses en main. Rose et Emmett étaient partis visiter la France, pour un voyage de deux semaines, je me retrouvai donc seule pour commencer les préparatifs du mariage.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'une deuxième manche, chuchota Jasper à mon oreille, entre deux baisers déposés dans mon cou.

-Hum… Désolée Amour, mais là j'ai plein de choses à faire, le rabrouai-je sans ménagement.

-Alice ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan, comme ça, grogna-t-il, alors que je quittai déjà la chambre. Attends, tu n'es vraiment pas cool, là…

Je descendis au salon et trouvai les futurs mariés enlacés devant la tv. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Jazz' est furax ! Il va finir par nous détester, si tu continues à faire passer notre mariage avant… vos galipettes, fit-il en arborant un sourire moqueur.

Je lui tirai la langue et allai retrouver Esmée dans le jardin.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les invités, lui annonçai-je, alors qu'elle arrangeait un des multiples parterres de fleurs de la propriété.

-Oh ! Et que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourrais-tu t'occuper des invitations ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, me répondit-elle. À qui as-tu pensé ?

-Étant donné que les humains ne sont pas invités, ris-je alors, nous ne serons pas très nombreux.

-Tu as raison car nos amis étant éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde, beaucoup ne seront pas en mesure de venir. Je ne sais même pas si nous pourrons tous les joindre d'ailleurs.

-Donc à part les Denali…

-Nos amis égyptiens, Amun et Kebi, seraient heureux de venir, je pense. J'en parlerais à Carlisle pour savoir s'il sait où les joindre.

-Donc si je récapitule, nous sommes huit, les Denali sont six plus les deux égyptiens… Nous serions dix-sept, en comptant Brynn, bien sûr.

-Parfait, je m'en occupe alors.

-Merci Esmée, criai-je en courant vers la villa.

Les amoureux n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, mais Jasper les avait rejoints. Il paraissait toujours bougon. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un tendre baiser sur sa joue, en signe de pardon.

-Bon, vous deux, fis-je en les pointant du doigt. Il va peut-être falloir se bouger !

Pas de réponse.

Je me plantai alors devant la tv et les regardai sévèrement. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire.

-Ok Alice ! Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? me demanda mon frère.

-Les fleurs, la décoration, ton costume… Ce que tu veux Edward, grondai-je, mais BOUGE-TOI ! Le mariage est dans un mois.

Les préparatifs avançaient tant bien que mal, Rosalie m'aida à choisir les fleurs, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de voyage. Carlisle avait réussi à joindre ses amis égyptiens qui se réjouissaient pour les futurs mariés, et l'avaient assuré de leur présence. Amun réservait même une surprise à Carlisle.

**Pov Bella**

-Bella, Bellaaaaaaaa ? cria ma future belle-sœur numéro 1.

-Oh non, grognai-je en couvrant entièrement mon corps nu avec la couette. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

-Hum… Désolé mon amour mais là… Je ne peux rien pour toi, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire compatissant.

-Dans le sens où tu ne veux pas m'aider, ou alors par rapport à ce qu'elle me réserve ?

-Sortie shopping… entre filles, chuchota-t-il en attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts, pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Toc toc, les amoureux… Non, non, pas la peine de faire semblant… Dans trois secondes, je rentre, vous êtes prévenus… Habillés ou pas.

-Elle va le faire, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour s'habiller.

-Pfff… Je la déteste…

-Tu détestes qui, hein ? susurra-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Je lui tirai la langue, tout en attachant mes cheveux grossièrement. Edward vint m'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres, et sortit rapidement, m'abandonnant avec son lutin de sœur.

-Bon alors… Ça rime à quoi cette entrée en fanfare ? dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

-On a une grosse journée qui nous attend, j'espère que tu es prête, m'annonça-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu me fatigues Alice… Où va-t-on ?

-Journée shopping entre filles : Top non ?

-Ouais… Super…

-Oh hé, ne sois pas grognon ! Il s'agit de ta robe de mariée, Bella… Tu n'as pas envie d'être la plus belle pour Edward ?

Elle venait de marquer un point, là.

-Si… Bien sur que si, soupirai-je vaincue.

-On ne se marie qu'une fois dans sa vie normalement… Bon ok, c'est valable pour les humains… Mais bon bref, aujourd'hui c'est le démarrage de « l'Opération Robe blanche », rigola-t-elle en m'entraînant par la main.

À ma grande surprise, je vis Brynn qui nous attendait dans le jardin. Je courus vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu viens aussi, murmurai-je. En même temps, je ne devrais pas être étonnée, ajoutai-je alors que mon regard faisant la navette entre elle et Alice. Vous êtes pareilles, toutes les deux.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, en se tapant dans la main. Je me joignis à elle, puis Rosalie sortit de la maison.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? nous lança-t-elle de loin. On y va alors, on prend ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduis.

Personne n'osa protester devant le ton autoritaire de ma future belle-sœur numéro 2. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans le centre-ville de Seattle, Rosalie conduisait aussi vite que son frère, mais bon… J'avais l'habitude maintenant.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Brynn à Alice, qui apparemment avait été nommée chef de « l'Opération Robe blanche ».

-La robe de Bella, fit-elle sans hésiter.

Nous entrâmes dans plusieurs boutiques de mariage, mais sans grand succès, les modèles ne me plaisaient pas.

-Tu es vraiment difficile, Bella, grogna Alice, lorsque nous sortîmes d'une énième boutique.

-C'est qui la future mariée, hein ? J'ai donc tous les droits, rigolai-je alors, devant la mine boudeuse d'Alice.

Nous entrâmes ensuite dans une autre boutique, mais à peine entrée je me figeai sur place, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

-Bella, ça va ? me souffla Brynn d'une voix inquiète.

-Euh… Oui… Regarde… fis-je en tendant le bras vers un mannequin.

Son regard se posa sur la robe que je venais de lui indiquer. Ses yeux détaillèrent minutieusement le mannequin, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Elle est… magnifique, souffla-t-elle alors.

-Tu remarqueras que j'ai joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, hein ? murmura Alice, un immense sourire illuminant son visage de lutin.

-Co… Comment ? Tu veux dire que… Tu avais vu pour…

-Bah évidemment ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré.

La réplique d'Alice eut pour effet de déclencher un rire général un peu bruyant, ce qui fit venir une des vendeuses jusqu'à nous.

-Puis-je vous aider mes demoiselles ? nous dit-elle poliment.

-Euh… Mon amie que voilà, fit Brynn en me désignant, va bientôt se marier…

-Félicitation mademoiselle, me félicita-t-elle mielleusement.

-Elle a définitivement craqué sur celle-ci, continua Brynn en désignant, à son tour, le mannequin de présentation.

-Oh ! Très bon choix, c'est notre plus beau modèle… Mais également le plus cher, ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant toutes, tour à tour.

-Aucun souci, affirma alors Rosalie d'une voix froide, qui fit rougir la vendeuse. Peut-elle l'essayer, s'il vous plait ?

-Euh… Oui… Excusez-moi… Bien sûr, venez, bafouilla-t-elle en se détournant de nous.

Nous manquâmes de pouffer de rire dans son dos, lorsqu'elle faillit s'étaler par terre. Elle nous accompagna jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage et me tendit la robe, avec un sourire mièvre. J'entrai alors dans la cabine et commençai à me déshabiller. Je mis la robe blanche et me figeai en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Bella ? C'est bon, tu as réussi… ? Bella… ?

J'entendis à peine la voix de Brynn, puis le rideau s'ouvrit.

-Hey ! Réponds au moins, souffla-t-elle en me regardant dans le miroir, les sourcils froncés.

-Je… Je…, essayai-je de lui répondre, sans y parvenir.

-Wow, Bella… Tu es…, commença Rosalie, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, oui… Elle est magnifique, continua Alice, d'un ton faussement blasé.

Le rideau s'ouvrit alors en grand, et je reculai de quelques pas, afin de mieux me regarder dans le grand miroir en pied. Elle était si légère, si agréable à porter. On aurait dit qu'elle était constituée d'un millier de plume blanche. Je sentis la main d'Alice effleurer mon dos, lorsqu'elle referma la fermeture éclair du bustier orné de perles. Je positionnai ensuite le tour de cou, qui finissait parfaitement la robe, sans lâcher mon reflet des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de fixer la jeune femme à la peau pâle dans le miroir, elle était magnifique. J'avais eu du mal à m'approprier ma nouvelle image, juste après ma transformation, mais là… Dans cette robe, je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? entendis-je murmurer une voix inquiète.

-Laissez-nous un moment, d'accord ? demanda alors Alice.

Le rideau se referma et elle resta dans la cabine, seule avec moi. Sans dire un mot, elle posa ses mains sur mes bras, et me regarda quelques secondes en souriant.

-Bella, respire, m'intima-t-elle ensuite, d'une voix calme et posée. On va finir par se faire remarquer…

Je repris mes esprits et me rendis enfin compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je souris à mon amie et expirai un grand coup, avant d'émettre finalement un son.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas moi, soufflai-je, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments.

-Oh que si, ma belle ! ria-t-elle alors. Tu va être une mariée splendide, Bella. Tu vas épouser mon frère et vous serez heureux pendant très… très longtemps.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre !

-Merci Alice, dis-je alors en la serrant dans mes bras. Tu es la meilleure.

-Je sais, rigola-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Alice ouvrit à nouveau le rideau, et je pus voir Rosalie et Brynn se détendre lorsque je leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

-On dirait que cette robe a été faite pour vous, assura la vendeuse, les yeux brillants.

Je jetai un dernier regard au miroir avant de lui répondre fermement.

-Elle sera parfaite.

Après avoir retiré le vêtement, je sortis de la cabine rejoindre les filles. Je tendis le cintre à la vendeuse, qui arborait toujours un sourire lumineux.

-Souhaitez-vous l'emporter tout de suite ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, s'il vous plait, répondis-je poliment.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, une grande housse blanche sur le bras. Une fois en caisse, elle me tendit la facture, que Rosalie s'empressa de prendre en m'adressant un petit sourire. Elle paya en liquide, au grand étonnement de la vendeuse.

Nous fîmes ensuite les boutiques de chaussures et je trouvai sans trop de mal une paire d'escarpins à mon goût. Bien que peu à l'aise avec des talons, Alice réussit à me convaincre de prendre une paire de très belles chaussures blanches, d'une prestigieuse marque italienne. Elles étaient ornées d'une grosse fleur et décorées de cristaux de Swarovski. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon style… Beaucoup trop… ostentatoire, mais elles étaient vraiment très belles et j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Alice.

-Parfait, s'écria cette dernière, alors que nous sortions de la boutique de chaussures. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant !

Nous rentrâmes donc après avoir déposé Brynn devant chez elle. Une fois arrivé à la villa, Esmée nous apprit que nos hommes étaient partis chasser. Alice ne put s'empêcher de montrer ma robe à sa mère, qui me félicita de mon choix, et me serra dans ses bras apparemment très émue. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir de la villa, pour me rendre dans ma chambre, Alice m'arrêta.

-Oh stop ! Tu va où là ? me fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah, je vais ranger ma robe dans notre chambre, pourquoi ?

-Non, non non, me réprimanda-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe dessus ! Je vais déjà avoir suffisamment de mal à lui cacher jusqu'au mariage… Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui montrer quoique ce soit, hein ?

-Euh non… Enfin, comment veux-tu que je lui montre ? répliquai-je sans comprendre.

-Ton don, Bella, soupira-t-elle exaspérée. Je sais que tu arrives à le laisser entrer dans ta tête maintenant…

-Oh ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore au point, rigolai-je alors.

-Il ne doit pas voir ta robe avant le jour J, c'est bien clair ?

Après avoir acquiescé, je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, notre sortie shopping m'avait épuisée et j'avais besoin de me détendre. J'ouvris deux tiroirs avant de trouver ce que je cherchai : un maillot de bain deux pièces, tout simple. La nouvelle villa des Cullen était dotée d'une immense piscine enterrée, à l'abri de tous les regards, et je comptai bien en profiter en attendant Edward. J'enfilai donc mon maillot et pris la direction de la piscine, sans oublier de prendre mon peignoir. Je le déposai sur le bain-de-soleil et m'élançai dans l'eau en un plongeon parfait. Je nageai pendant près d'une demi-heure, enchaînant les longueurs avec une facilité uniquement due à mon statut de vampire. Je n'avais jamais été une bonne nageuse en tant qu'humaine, et ne pas devoir respirer rendait l'exercice beaucoup plus facile. Je me laissai ensuite flotter un moment sur le dos, attendant le retour de mon homme.

J'attendis une bonne heure, avant d'entendre le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée, menant à la villa. Des voix masculines retentirent et je reconnus sans peine celle d'Edward. Je m'apprêtai à le héler lorsque j'eus une autre idée. Je me concentrai alors de toutes mes forces sur Edward et visualisai mon bouclier mental. J'essayai ensuite de le projeter pour qu'il puisse entendre mes pensées.

-_Viens me rejoindre… à la piscine…_

L'exercice se révéla plus difficile que prévu, et je n'eus pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi. J'allai sortir de l'eau pour aller le chercher lorsqu'un léger bruit me fit sursauter.

-Tu saurais le refaire ? chantonna-t-il de son beau ténor.

Il était là, adossé contre un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres, il me fixait intensément de ses prunelles tel de l'or en fusion. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, tout en me rapprochant du bord pour m'y accouder.

-Refaire quoi ?

-Tu as réussi à me laisser entrer dans ta tête, fit-il sans me lâcher des yeux, alors que j'étais loin de toi. C'est… très impressionnant, mon amour.

-Chouette, j'ai réussi alors ! m'extasiai-je ravie.

-Oui, on dirait bien…

Il était à présent tout près de moi, seulement vêtu d'un boxer de bain.

-Veux-tu de la compagnie ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Avec plaisir…

Il se laissa tomber dans l'eau, et une fois remonté à la surface, je crochetai son cou de mes bras et me jetai sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, avouai-je en appuyant mon front contre le sien.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, pendant ces quelques heures, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue, déclenchant un frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. As-tu trouvé ta robe ?

-Hum… Oui, mais… Alice m'a interdit de te la montrer, fis-je en essayant de résister à son sourire ensorcelant.

-Je peux peut-être…

Il déposa une série de baiser dans mon cou.

-… essayer de te convaincre, tenta-t-il en embrassant mon épaule, puis mon bras.

-Edward… Ce n'est pas fair-play…, grognai-je, sentant ma volonté défaillir.

-Pfff, apparemment Alice n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, hein ? abandonna-t-il en soupirant.

-Je crois qu'elle serait en effet capable de débarquer dans la seconde, si je décidai de te laisser voir mes pensées, rigolai-je.

Il soupira à nouveau et arbora un air résigné, avant de me plaquer contre le bord de la piscine. Je sentis son corps presser le mien, alors que ses lèvres prenaient avidement possession des miennes. Mes mains se placèrent automatiquement dans le bas de son dos, jouant un moment avec l'élastique de son maillot de bain. Nos langues partagèrent un ballet sensuel, se caressant tantôt tendrement, tantôt fougueusement. Il agrippa mes cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'occupait à dénouer le lien qui maintenait le haut de mon bikini en place. Mes mains pressèrent encore plus son corps contre le mien, et je sentis sa virilité se durcir alors que le désir s'emparait de nous inexorablement.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus rapide, tandis que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Il dénoua rapidement le dernier cordon de mon maillot, et dévoila ma poitrine. Je l'entendis grogner de satisfaction, puis il commença à lécher et suçoter la peau de mon buste. Mes doigts s'invitèrent alors sous l'élastique de son unique vêtement, avant de caresser ses fesses parfaitement musclées, lui arrachant un autre grognement de plaisir. Ses mains se placèrent sous mes fesses pour me soulever et mes jambes enserrèrent sa taille alors que sa langue commençait à cajoler mes tétons, durcis par le désir que je ressentais.

-Ah… La piscine, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

-J'étais venue pour me détendre, avouai-je amusée, mais je ne pensai pas à ça, en fait…

Nous rigolâmes doucement, avant de reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés. J'appréciai particulièrement cette façon de se détendre. Edward aussi apparemment, car nous atteignîmes tous les deux plusieurs fois l'extase.

-Wahou ! m'exclamai-je parfaitement épanouie. Je ne connais pas de moyens plus efficace pour se détendre d'une dure journée de shopping.

-Hum… Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon amour, rigola-t-il en regardant amoureusement la bague à mon doigt.

-On… recommence, badinai-je en me redressant brusquement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il amorça un mouvement pour m'embrasser lorsque son visage changea brusquement d'expression, passant du bonheur intense à la frustration, voir à la colère.

-EMMETT ! grogna-t-il alors, en me poussant vers le bord de la piscine. Vite sortons !

-Quoi ? Il arrive ? C'est une blague ? paniquai-je alors.

Je n'avais aucune envie que mon futur beau-frère me voit en tenue d'Ève, connaissant Emmett, nous risquions d'en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Je m'apprêtai à sortir alors qu'Edward me rattrapa par le bras et me tira violemment contre lui.

-Trop tard, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Rien de spécial, fulmina-t-il, en me serrant contre lui. Tu connais Emmett…

À ce moment précis, la grosse voix d'Emmett retentit dans l'obscurité naissante.

-Frangin ? T'es là ? Alice vient de voir un orage pour dans une heure, tu veux jouer ?

-Baseball ? murmurai-je retenant difficilement mon rire.

-Apparemment, grogna-t-il peu enthousiaste.

-Ah mais vous êtes là, les amoureux ! gloussa-t-il en nous trouvant. Alors vous êtes partants ou pas ? Hey mais…

-Emmett, je te préviens…

-Mais vous êtes à poils ! s'esclaffa le géant, en se pliant en deux.

-FERME-LA EMMETT ! grondâmes-nous d'une seule voix.

-Je vois que… vous êtes déjà occupés, hein ? gloussa-t-il sans tenir compte de notre avertissement.

Edward me lança alors un drôle de regard, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il récupéra son maillot, qu'il avait posé sur le bord de la piscine, le passa et sortit de l'eau. Emmett fut si surpris de voir son frère devant lui, qu'il recula d'un pas, stoppant son rire idiot par la même occasion.

-Oh oh, eut-il juste le temps de balbutier, comprenant trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Emmett avait beau être plus fort physiquement qu'Edward, mais grâce à l'effet de surprise, mon amoureux n'eut aucun mal à saisir son frère par le bras et à l'envoyer valser dans la piscine, dans un énorme « splash ».

-Heyyyyyy ! grogna Emmett en atterrissant dans l'eau.

-Sors ! m'intima-t-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, en me tendant la main.

Il avait récupérer mon peignoir et me le tendit.

-Tu me le paieras Edward, gronda Emmett en se rapprochant du bord.

Nous n'attendîmes pas qu'il sorte et courûmes jusqu'à notre nid d'amour pour nous sécher et nous habiller. Nous rejoignîmes la villa en rigolant. Toute la famille était là, enfin presque…

-Tu aurais pu éviter de l'envoyer dans la piscine, reprocha Rosalie à Edward.

-C'est de sa faute ! Il est lourd, riposta-t-il.

-Les enfants… tempéra Esmée, en les regardant chacun leur tour.

Emmett descendis l'escalier, la mine boudeuse.

-Toi, grogna-t-il en pointant son frère du doigt, sois sûr que je me vengerai.

Bizarrement, cette menace fit son effet sur Edward, car son sourire s'effaça.

-Bon, tout le monde est là, dit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Allons-y.

La partie se déroula sans trop de problèmes, à quatre contre quatre. Mon équipe, constituée d'Edward, Carlisle et Esmée remporta même la victoire de deux petits points, ce qui renforça la mauvaise humeur d'Emmett.

Une semaine après la partie de baseball, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Brynn.

-Bella ? Je sais que je t'avais dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de toi jusqu'au mariage, mais…

- Tu veux que je vienne bosser ? m'enthousiasmai-je alors.

-Euh oui… Sara ma nouvelle serveuse, vient de me lâcher… Soi-disant, les horaires sont trop difficiles au vu du salaire. Pfff, je te jure ces humaines ! jura-t-elle agacée.

-Eh bien, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec tes serveuses, rigolai-je. Ne t'en fais pas, moi je ne te lâcherai pas. C'est ok, tu veux que je vienne quand ?

-Oh c'est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennui avec Edward ou… Alice ? Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en faire des ennemis… ni l'un ni l'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'éclatai alors de rire, et mon amie se joignit à moi.

-Quand as-tu besoin de moi ? répétai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-Demain, si c'est possible ?

-C'est ok, à demain alors.

-Chouette ! T'es la meilleure, Bella, s'exclama-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, je me rendis donc au bar. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis la demande d'Edward. Ce n'était pas moi qui ne voulait plus y aller mais Brynn, qui m'avait interdit d'y remettre les pieds avant d'être devenue Mme Cullen. Edward n'avait pas protesté, à croire que d'être fiancé le rendait moins jaloux. En arrivant au bar, j'eus tout le loisir de raconter les derniers potins du clan Cullen à mon amie, notamment ma première expérience aquatique avec Edward, ainsi que l'interruption d'Emmett. Brynn me raconta sa dernière chasse… Un élan… Elle était presque entièrement sevrée de sang humain et en était très fière.

-Demain, si tu veux on pourra aller chasser ensemble, lui dis-je ensuite.

-Chasser ensemble ? Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas si amoureuse que ça, ricana une voix masculine que je connaissais bien.

-Zack ! soupirai-je. Ça faisait un bail hein ? Bizarrement, tu ne m'as pas manqué, tu sais !

Bam dans les dents… J'espérai que cela le refroidirait suffisamment…

Raté…

-Oh ! Ne sois pas méchante, Bella, fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bon alors, j'ai raison hein ? Tu n'es plus avec l'autre taré ? Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de mec à frapper les femmes, en plus…

-Zack ! Tais-toi, gronda Brynn, en le fusillant du regard.

Je gardai difficilement le contrôle de moi-même, quand j'eus soudain une idée.

-Désolé de te décevoir mon cher Zack, minaudai-je avec un petit sourire en coin, mais d'une Edward n'est pas ce genre d'homme et de deux, il est plutôt ce genre d'homme, assénai-je en lui mettant ma bague devant les yeux.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, lui qui affichait un air si supérieur, devint alors tout blanc… Presque autant que Brynn et moi. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, sous l'effet de la surprise et fixa ma bague de fiançailles, tout en ouvrant la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Brynn vint finalement à son secours, ayant sûrement pitié de lui.

-Elle est fiancée, Zack… Donc je crois que tu lui dois des excuses, non ?

-Euh… Oui… Désolé Bella… Je… Félicitation, bredouilla-t-il livide.

-Merci, fis-je froidement. Excuses acceptées.

Il paraissait vraiment chamboulé, et avait le regard perdu.

-Je… Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Nous le regardâmes sortir sans comprendre, puis nous nous fixâmes éberluées.

-Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais, conclut Brynn, avant de se remettre au travail.

En rentrant ce soir-là, je racontai mon échange bizarre avec Zack à Edward, qui fut plutôt ravi. Il m'annonça que Carlisle avait eu des nouvelles de son ami égyptien, et qu'ils arriveraient quelques jours avant le mariage. Emmett s'était déjà proposé pour faire le pasteur et avait déniché les papiers qu'il fallait sur le net. Tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien…

**Pov Edward**

Tout était prêt pour le grand jour, Alice avait assuré, comme à son habitude pour ce genre d'évènement. Les robes de demoiselles d'honneur avaient été choisies ainsi que les costumes pour les hommes de la famille. Bella et moi avions choisi nos alliances dans le plus grand secret, voulant garder la surprise pour le jour du mariage.

Huit jours avant la date fatidique, Alice débarqua dans la maison toute excitée.

-_Ils arrivent_, pensa-t-elle à mon intention, avant de le dire à haute voix, pour les autres.

-Amun et Kebi, je suppose, supputai-je alors qu'elle ne me laissait pas voir le reste de sa vision.

-Oui, mais… Pas seulement, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Quand ? l'interrogea notre père, soudain très intéressé.

-Demain, révéla-t-elle en sautillant.

En effet, le lendemain, alors que j'étais en pleine partie d'échec avec Jasper, j'entendis des pensées approcher. Alice ne s'était pas trompée, ils étaient plus que deux… Ils étaient quatre.

Nous sortîmes accueillir nos invités, et vîmes avec surprise quatre immortels sortir de la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte.

-Amun, Kebi, salua Esmée, en allant à leur rencontre.

-Chère Esmée, cela fait tellement longtemps ! répondit l'égyptien.

Esmée salua sa compagne puis le jeune couple s'approcha d'eux.

-Chère amie, j'espère que notre surprise ne posera pas de problème pour l'organisation du mariage, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je te présente les deux nouveaux membres de mon… « clan », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, Benjamin et Tia.

-Enchantée, fit-elle ravie en serrant la main des jeunes vampires.

-Ils ne sont pas… comme nous, me souffla Bella à l'oreille.

-Non, en effet, confirmai-je sur le même ton.

Esmée les fit ensuite entrer et fit les présentations avec le reste de la famille. Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital peu de temps après et partit dans une interminable discussion avec son vieil ami.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous nourrissez de sang animal, m'interrogea Benjamin, apparemment très intrigué par notre mode de vie.

-Oui, au début c'est difficile mais nous sommes maintenant capables de vivre parmi les humains, lui expliquai-je.

-Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés ? demanda Tia.

-Au lycée, dit Bella, en me lançant un regard plein de tendresse, alors que j'étais encore humaine.

-Encore humaine ? s'étonna Benjamin. Wahoo, et tu as réussi à ne pas la tuer !

Après leur avoir raconté notre histoire, Benjamin se leva.

-Regardez ! nous dit-il en se postant devant nous.

Nous étions assis sur les marches du perron attendant de voir où il voulait en venir, quand soudain je vis dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Fascinant, murmurai-je épaté.

-Quoi ? demanda Bella, curieuse.

-Regarde bien ce qu'il va faire.

À ce moment précis, Benjamin tendit la main vers le sol et un trou se forma dans la terre, il bougea la main et le trou s'élargit en une tranchée de plus en plus profonde. Puis il remonta sa main vers le ciel, et la terre se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. Le jeune homme arborait un immense sourire.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un… don. Amun n'aime pas que j'en fasse étalage mais il est plutôt cool non ?

-Méga cool même ! s'exclama Bella. Et à part faire des trous dans le sol, tu peux faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, très intéressée.

-Je contrôle les éléments. Le feu, la terre, l'eau et l'air…

-Wow, c'est génial !

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Les jours suivants, Benjamin et Tia voulurent venir avec nous pendant une de nos parties de chasse, et s'essayèrent même au sang animal. Bella m'avoua un peu plus tard, qu'elle les appréciait beaucoup.

Trois jours avant le mariage, ce que je redoutai arriva. J'avais espéré y échapper mais… C'était sans compter sur Emmett et Alice. Bien qu'Emmett me cachât la plupart de ses pensées sur le sujet, j'avais pu voir qu'il comptait prendre sa petite vengeance lors de cette soirée.

-Bon allez les amoureux ! s'écria Alice en tirant Bella par le bras. Ce soir... Cette nuit, vous ne la passerez pas ensemble, désolée de casser vos plans !

-Pfff Alice, grommela Bella, tu as vachement l'air désolé, tu sais !

Alice éclata de rire, avant de reprendre.

-Un mariage sans enterrement de vie de célibataire, ne serait pas un vrai mariage, se justifia-t-elle. Nous les filles, on prend la maison, quand à vous les garçons… Ouste, dehors… Et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain matin.

-Ok, ok… doucement, fis-je alors qu'elle me mettait littéralement dehors.

-Alice, attends voyons ! grogna ma future femme, en poussant ma sœur.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Hey, ma puce, on se revoit dans quelques heures, rigolai-je.

-Je sais mais… Je n'aime pas trop te savoir seul avec…

-Ne t'en fais pas Bell's, la taquina Emmett en sortant de la villa, on va bien s'en occuper… Compte sur nous.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, ronchonna-t-elle. Pas de bêtises, hein ?

-Promis mon amour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, la rassura Carlisle, nous avons juste prévu une partie de chasse. Rien de bien méchant.

-_On te réserve quand même une petite surprise_, frangin, pensa alors Emmett en me regardant, avec un grand sourire idiot.

Nous montâmes tous ensuite dans le 4x4 d'Emmett qui prit le volant en direction de la forêt d'Olympic. Je surveillai les pensées de mon frère, espérant y voir ce qu'il complotait… Car j'en étais certain : il complotait quelque chose.

La partie-de-chasse-enterrement-de-vie-de-garçon se passa plutôt bien, nous passâmes un moment assez divertissant. Nos invités se prirent au jeu et même Amun s'abreuva à un cerf qu'il réussit à attraper sans problèmes. Benjamin s'amusa comme un fou, utilisant son incroyable don à plusieurs reprises, au grand malheur des pauvres cervidés. Le premier eut la surprise de tomber dans un trou, brusquement apparu sous ses pieds, alors qu'il avait presque réussi à semer le jeune vampire. Le second alla s'assommer contre le mur d'eau qui avait subitement remplacé le ruisseau, par la seule volonté de Benjamin.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que nous étions tous regroupés, parfaitement rassasiés, je regardai ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas très tard.

-J'ai peur de savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour la suite, grimaçai-je en lançant un regard peu amène en direction d'Emmett et Jasper.

Je sentis alors une vague de calme, presque anesthésiante, provenant de Jasper.

-Désolé Fils, s'excusa Carlisle, je ne suis au courant de rien d'autre.

-Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr, gloussa Emmett en grimpant dans sa voiture.

Cela ne me rassura pas… Bien au contraire.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous montés en voiture, Emmett démarra, je n'arrivai toujours pas à voir la moindre information, ni dans sa tête, ni dans celle de Jasper, à la place j'avais droit aux souvenirs de guerre de Jazz' et à… Rosalie… Non, là franchement… Ce n'était vraiment pas possible…

-Em' ! grognai-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu es conscient que si je lui raconte ce que tu me montres sciemment, tu risques une grève du sexe d'une durée indéterminée là !

-Qui t'a demandé de rentrer dans ma tête, hein ? répliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de son gros rire bruyant.

J'étais particulièrement agacé de ne pas savoir où il m'emmenait, et lorsque nous prîmes la direction du centre de Seattle, je commençai à réellement craindre le pire.

-Tiens, mettez-lui ça, dit Emmett en lançant un morceau de tissu à Benjamin et Jasper, qui se trouvaient à côté de moi. Jasper prit le bout de bandeau noir et me fit signe de me tourner.

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, plaisanta-t-il.

J'obtempérai finalement, après avoir émis un grognement de mécontentement. Il me mit le bandeau sur les yeux et j'attendis avec une certaine anxiété que la voiture s'arrête. Heureusement, je pouvais voir où nous nous trouvions au travers des pensées de Carlisle, Amun ou Benjamin. Nous étions devant un bar… J'entendis un bruit de clés… Une porte s'ouvrit, puis on me poussa à l'intérieur.

-Asseyez-le sur une chaise, ordonna Emmett.

Apparemment, c'était bien lui l'initiateur de cette « surprise », vu le ton de sa voix et le soin qu'il prenait à me cacher ses pensées. J'étais persuadé que c'était sa façon de se venger du bain forcé qu'il avait pris, quelques jours auparavant. Et je commençai à avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il me réservait.

-Em', je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais n'oublie pas que Bella peut encore te mettre une raclée, si elle est énervée, le prévins-je sans réel espoir de le raisonner.

Il rigola, signe qu'il ne me prenait pas du tout au sérieux.

-Détends-toi Edward, me dit doucement Jasper en m'envoyant une autre vague de calme.

-Facile à dire, grommelai-je bougon. Ça m'aiderait de savoir ce que vous manigancez…

-Tu va bientôt le savoir, répondit Emmett, dont la voix s'éloignait. Surveillez-le !

Au même moment, je captai les pensées d'une nouvelle personne et je compris tout de suite que je ne m'étais pas trompé : J'allai tuer Emmett… Ou plutôt, Bella s'en chargerait, lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

-Ta surprise est arrivée, Eddie, ricana-t-il.

-Où es le futur marié ? chantonna une voix féminine.

Le joli soprano cristallin qui venait de retentir ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une immortelle… Où l'avait-il trouvée ? Rosalie n'allait sûrement pas appréciée, lorsque je lui raconterai…

-Emmett…, le prévins-je une dernière fois, sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Pense bien aux conséquences… Et à Rosalie…

Pour toute réponse, il rigola et je sentis des mains enlever le bandeau qui me rendait aveugle.

-Emmett, ton frère à raison… Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, le réprimanda Carlisle.

-Oh ! Laisse-les donc s'amuser, rigola son ami égyptien. Fais-moi visiter la ville pendant ce temps, nous sommes trop vieux et trop sérieux pour ce genre de choses, tu ne crois pas !

-Bon… Ok. Soyez sages les garçons… Jazz' ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, rigola ce dernier en souriant. Pas de bagarres, ni de bêtises…

Carlisle et Amun sortirent du bar, nous laissant seuls avec cette… fille. Mais quelle fille… Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle portait un ensemble en cuir moulant… Avec un fouet dans les mains, elle aurait fait une parfaite dominatrice Sado-Maso. Cette réflexion me fit sourire.

-Bon, je suis rassurée, dit-elle soudain en me souriant, je crois que je plais au marié !

-Futur marié, corrigeai-je.

-C'est vrai… C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici, minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. _Il me plait bien lui_, pensa-t-elle ensuite.

-Vous perdez votre temps, lâchai-je en la regardant fixement. Je n'aime qu'une seule femme et dans quelques jours elle sera mienne pour l'éternité.

-Message reçu, fit-elle apparemment déçue, mais sincère. Je suis là pour un job donc on va peut-être si mettre non ? Je vous rappelle les règles, jeunes hommes : ON NE TOUCHE PAS A LA MARCHANDISE ! ordonna-t-elle en se désignant avec les mains. C'est à peu près la seule règle à respecter en fait… Mais… Je ferais quand même une exception pour le ma… heu, futur marié…

-Combien vous paye ce grand imbécile ? tentai-je soudain, une idée en tête.

-Non, non Ed'… Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de la soudoyer… Tu enterres ta vie de célibataire, mon vieux… C'est quelque chose de sacré !

Il avait l'air sérieux en plus, cet idiot ! Je l'ignorai et tentai quand même ma chance.

-Je vous donne le double pour que vous partiez tout de suite… Sans rien avoir à faire, ça marche ?

Elle nous regarda chacun notre tour, puis éclata de rire.

-Désolée mon chou, me fit-elle en caressant ma joue, j'aime trop mon travail pour rater une occasion comme celle-ci.

-Bon bah dans ce cas… Allez-y ! abandonnai-je alors. Mais franchement Emmett, tu vas être déçu… Tu t'attends à quoi, hein ?

-Ne prends pas ton air de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, Edward… Car là, tu ne sais pas tout…

La musique emplit soudain la pièce, et mes yeux se tournèrent irrémédiablement vers la danseuse.

-J'ai une petite particularité, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, en s'asseyant sur moi, tout en se trémoussant.

-Co… Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je soudain.

-Détends-toi, mon chou… Laisse-toi aller… Profite du spectacle !

Je me sentis bizarre tout à coup, je lançai un regard interrogatif à Jasper. Apparemment ce n'était pas lui…

-Grâce à moi, tu vas apprécier à fond cette expérience… Sans te soucier de ton amie… Sans ressentir aucun remords, murmura-t-elle en délassant son corset.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je, incapable de poser mon regard ailleurs que sur son corps parfait.

-J'ai le pouvoir de désinhiber n'importe qui par simple contact, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Cette révélation me rendit quelque peu mes esprits, et je compris ce que cherchait à faire mon andouille de frère. Il voulait faire capoter mon mariage ou quoi ?

-EMMETT ! grognai-je en voulant me lever pour lui en mettre une. Tu le savais hein ?

-Chhhhhhhhtttttt, m'intima la fille, en me repoussant sur la chaise. Ce n'est pas très gentil de résister… Tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de se laisser aller…

Ma colère retomba presque aussitôt, je lançai un regard implorant à Jasper, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses. Benjamin quant à lui, ne disait rien dans son coin, mais dévorait la fille des yeux. Pas la peine d'espérer de l'aide de sa part. Je sentis alors mes dernières défenses tomber et me laissai entièrement aller… Je ne pensai plus à Bella… Je ne pensai plus à rien, mis à part ce corps parfait qui ondulait devant moi.

Elle continua sa danse envoutante et son corset finit bientôt au sol, dévoilant sa poitrine sans défauts, puis elle se rassit sur moi, m'offrant son dos nu, que je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment, que je vis les pensées, très claires d'Emmett, celles qu'il me cachait depuis plusieurs jours, son plan pour se venger. Une seconde après, un flash éclaira la pièce, puis un deuxième. Je me renfrognai et retira mes doigts de la peau de l'immortelle qui dansait pour moi. Elle se retourna et continua à se dévêtir, mais mon regard avait changé, et elle s'en rendit compte. Elle termina tout de même sa « danse » et une fois en petite culotte, mis les mains sur les hanches et me lança un regard désabusé.

-C'est dingue ça, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est bien la première fois, que je tombe sur un gars qui résiste autant à mon pouvoir ! Tu dois sacrément l'aimer ta copine, dis-moi !

-Ce n'est pas juste ma copine… Mais mon âme-sœur, répondis-je en pensant à ma Bella.

-Bon bah moi j'ai fais mon job après tout… Les effets de mon pouvoir devraient se dissiper d'ici quelques heures… Ou moins dans ton cas…

Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, apparemment contrariée par mon attitude, reprit ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Emmett lui donna son argent et elle s'en alla.

Je me sentais encore bizarre, et je captai alors une demande muette de Jasper.

-_Un peu d'aide, frangin ?_ pensa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, acceptai-je en lui souriant.

Il m'envoya alors une vague stimulante qui me rendit mon énergie. Je me rappelai alors le sale coup d'Emmett et me levai violemment de ma chaise, les poings serrés.

-Toi, t'es mort ! grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh ! Du calme Eddie, s'esclaffa-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-Donne-moi ton téléphone, Emmett, demandai-je en tendant la main.

-Tu rêves là, frérot, me défia-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là, que Carlisle et Amun revinrent de leur balade.

-La fête est finie à ce que je vois, s'étonna notre père.

-Mouais, grommelai-je en laissant tomber ma main. Tu n'as pas intérêt à montrer ça à Bella, tu m'entends ? sifflai-je à l'intention d'Emmett.

Ce dernier rigola, et ses pensées étaient claires quant à ses projets : il comptait bien montrer les photos à Bella, pour me faire rager jusqu'au bout. Nous sortîmes du bar et retournèrent à la voiture. Une fois sur la route, Benjamin se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

-Si Em' t'embête avec les photos, tu pourras toujours montrer celle-là à Rosalie… Elle devrait apprécier…, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Je regardai la photo en question sur son portable… C'était Emmett qui regardait la danseuse, et son regard n'avait pas besoin de commentaires. Je me mis à rire et remerciai vivement Benjamin. Décidemment, ce jeune vampire me plaisait de plus en plus.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'étais particulièrement impatient… Impatient de retrouver Bella, parce qu'elle m'avait manqué mais aussi à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais un peu honteux même si je n'avais rien fait de mal, et surtout j'étais furieux contre mon frère. Emmett… Il allait me le payer, je n'allais pas me gêner pour tout balancer à Rosalie.

-Bon tu te grouilles, Emmett, grognai-je alors.

-Quoi ? Si je ne vais pas assez vite pour toi, t'as qu'à descendre, répliqua-t-il.

Ah tiens… Ce n'était pas une si bête idée après tout. La route menant à la villa était bien plus longue qu'en prenant à travers la forêt.

-Allez, je te parie que j'arrive avant toi à la maison…, le provoquai-je volontairement, en m'apprêtant à sauter. Je suis sûr que Rosalie adorera ce que j'ai à lui raconter.

Je sautai de la voiture en marche, juste après avoir aperçu une grimace sur son visage. J'avais à peine quitté le véhicule, que j'entendis le moteur rugir. Apparemment, il comptait arriver avant moi… Il me connaissait très mal…

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le portail de notre maison. Je sautai aisément par-dessus, et continuai à courir sur le sentier qui menait à la villa. J'avais gagné, le 4x4 n'était pas encore là. Je ralentis alors ma course lorsque j'aperçu enfin la façade en pierre. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, au moment où j'aperçus une silhouette qui attendait sur la pelouse.

Je reconnu finalement Bella, et un sourire apparut sur mon visage… Elle m'attendait… M'avait-elle entendu arriver ? Non… C'était sûrement Alice qui lui avait dit que j'arrivai…

-Enfin te voilà, fis-je en avançant vers elle, tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle et je pouvais maintenant voir son visage. Son expression me surprit… On aurait dit qu'elle était… En colère ? Mon sourire se fana, et un malaise s'empara de moi.

-Arrête de mentir Edward, gronda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère.

Je me pétrifiai sur place, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction.

-Be… Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je…

Je fis un pas vers elle, pour essayer de l'attirer à moi, mais elle esquiva ma main et recula même d'un pas.

-Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Reprends ça, je n'en veux plus…

D'un geste, elle me jeta quelque chose, que je ne reconnus qu'une fois au sol, à mes pieds… Sa bague de fiançailles.

-Oh oh oh ! Stop ! m'énervai-je en la ramassant. Bella, mais… Attends… Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça et t'en aller ainsi… Bella… Chérie… Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi !

Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure de l'année ! Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, elle venait de me tourner le dos pour courir vers la villa, me laissant là sans réaction, complètement hébété.

-_Réfléchis, Edward Réfléchis_, me dis-je à moi-même.

Il me fallut seulement deux petites secondes de réflexion pour comprendre… enfin présumer… de ce qui avait pu causer sa réaction, et cette explication tenait en un seul mot… Ou plutôt un prénom : EMMETT !

* * *

_***pas la peine de me chercher : je suis dans une navette en direction de ... Mars***_

_**Bah quoi ? Oui c'est une fin trèèèèèèèèèèèès sadique... Je sais et j'en suis fière en plus XD**_

_**Bah comme ça si vous voulez un teaser avec une vraie info dedans : vous savez quoi faire : Postez une reviewwwwwwww**_

_**Byebye les gens et bientôt pour la suite ;)**_


	22. Chap 21 : Pour l'éternité Part 1

_**Comme je l'avais promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ^^**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews anonymes et pour les mises en alerte.**_

_**J'ai répondu directement comme d'habitudes aux reviewers enregistrés.**_

_**Merci à mes bêtas et aux nouvelles lectrices.**_

**_Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 – Pour l'éternité – Part 1 -**

**Pov Bella**

Je soupirai un grand coup lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur les garçons. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas être séparée d'Edward mais ce soir, ce que j'appréhendai le plus était ce qu'avait prévu Alice pour « fêter » mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Je retournai au salon, où m'attendaient sept immortelles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, bien que très différentes. C'était un joli tableau de les voir là, à discuter, réunies pour moi.

-Bon, alors… Alice, qu'as-tu prévu ? me lançai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se retourna et me fit son plus beau sourire.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella, voyons, me rassura-t-elle. C'est ta soirée, je te rappelle et…

Elle sortit de la pièce, et revint à peine deux secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

-Surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces paquets, Alice ! grognai-je en m'asseyant sur un des canapés, entre Esmée et Brynn.

-Bah, ce dont tu as besoin pour un mariage réussi, bien sûr !

Elle donna un paquet à Esmée, Rose et Brynn, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Tiens ma chérie, commença Esmée très émue. Il te faut quelque chose d'ancien, j'espère que tu les aimeras.

-M…Merci Esmée, Je…

Je défis le papier et découvris une petite boîte, apparemment ancienne. Je l'ouvris et poussa un « Oh » de surprise. Il s'agissait d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles, très simples mais magnifiques, seulement constituées d'une perle de culture.

-Elles sont pour… moi ? demandai-je bêtement. Elles sont superbes, Esmée… Je ne peux pas…

-Prends-les, c'est ma façon à moi de t'accueillir officiellement dans notre famille… Ma fille…

Elle aurait pu pleurer, elle serait certainement en larmes à ce moment précis.

-Merci, vraiment…, soufflai-je émue, en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Bon à moi, continua Brynn, il te faut également quelque chose de neuf et de bleu, donc tiens… Ceci fera double-emploi.

Elle me tendit une petite pochette cadeau… Un vêtement semblait-il. Je l'ouvris et sortis un petit bout de tissu, et le dépliai.

-Euh… Merci, vraiment… C'est… exactement le genre de chose que je ne porte jamais, tu sais !

Toutes éclatèrent alors de rire, pourtant c'était la stricte vérité. Un mini-string en soie bleue… Un truc qui ne cachait quasiment rien… Edward aimerait sûrement lui ! À cette pensée, je me joignis à elle, et nous rîmes pendant un bon moment.

-À moi, dit Rosalie, mettant fin à notre éclat de rire collectif.

Je me tournai vers elle, un peu surprise qu'elle veuille me donner quelque chose. Bien que nos relations se soient améliorées ces derniers temps, Rosalie était la Cullen avec qui je m'entendais le moins.

-Tiens, il te faut quelque chose d'emprunté. Elle s'appelle revient, hein ? me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'ouvris alors le petit paquet et y découvris une très jolie jarretière en dentelle blanche.

-Merci Rose, dis-je en lui souriant.

-C'est la mienne et j'y tiens, ajouta-t-elle.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Nous fîmes une partie d'action-ou-vérité mémorable. Je fus plusieurs fois embarrassée par les questions indiscrètes d'Alice et Tia, qui s'étaient un peu trop prises au jeu à mon goût. Nous discutâmes également beaucoup ensuite. Kébi nous raconta comment Tia et Benjamin avaient rejoint le clan, et pourquoi Amun tenait à garder secret le pouvoir de Benjamin.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer… Je lançai un regard à ma montre, et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 4h du matin. Les garçons ne devraient plus tarder, ce qui me donna le sourire. Nous fîmes ensuite un tour de la propriété, ce qui ravit Kébi.

-Vous avez vraiment une maison somptueuse, Esmée, reconnut-elle. Je suis un peu jalouse.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et rentrâmes dans la villa. Je sentis soudain mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. C'était… Emmett ! Pourquoi m'envoyait-il un message… un MMS en plus ?

-Mais quel idiot ! Non Bella… Ne regarde pas le…

Alice se jeta sur moi et me prit mon portable des mains… Je la laissai faire car, de toute façon il était déjà trop tard… J'avais vu ce que je n'aurais pas du voir.

-Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire… Comment a-t-il pu ? balbutiai-je sidérée par les photos que je venais de voir.

-Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Brynn d'une voix inquiète.

-Bella, ce n'est rien… Ce n'est qu'une danseuse. Tu connais Edward, quand même. Il t'aime, tu le sais ! essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

Brynn prit ensuite le portable des mains d'Alice et regarda aussi le message. Son visage prit une expression fâchée et elle passa le téléphone à Rosalie.

-Regarde ce que vient de faire ton… Emmett, se retint-elle difficilement.

Rosalie regarda à son tour le message et je la vis serrer mon portable entre ses doigts.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla-t-elle.

Rosalie n'avait pas l'habitude d'être grossière, là elle était vraiment en colère. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, incapable de dire quoique que ce soit. Kebi et Esmée arrivèrent dans la pièce et demandèrent ce qui se passait.

-Carlisle ne m'avait pas parlé d'une danseuse, et encore moins dans un bar, nous informa Esmée inquiète. Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ce n'est sans doute rien… Il n'y a rien sur ces photos qui doit te faire douter d'Edward.

-Esmée ! Désolée mais… Il lui caresse le dos, hurlai-je d'une voix cassée. Ce geste… Cette caresse… Il n'aurait jamais du toucher une autre femme que moi de cette façon… Pas après ce que nous avons partagé… Pas après ce que nous nous sommes promis…

Mes derniers mots furent à peine audibles. J'avais trop mal pour m'exprimer, je ne comprenais pas… Après ce geste, sa demande ne signifiait plus rien…

-Attends Bella, intervins Brynn. Je suis désolée… Je dois te le dire, c'est de ma faute… Quelle idiote, pourquoi j'ai acceptée…

-Quoi ? Comment ça c'est de ta faute ? fis-je surprise.

-Je… Emmett m'a appelé pour me demander s'il pouvait « m'emprunter » le bar pour la soirée d'Edward…

-C'est Emmett qui t'a demandé ça ? gronda Rose, hors d'elle.

-Euh oui…

-Alors lui…, rugit-elle, les poings serrés.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire… Et c'est vrai que je ne lui aie pas demandé… Je suis vraiment désolée Bella…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Brynn, voyons. Et Emmett non plus d'ailleurs… Personne n'a forcé Edward, à la toucher ainsi…

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? répliqua ma presque ex-future-belle-sœur. Où a-t-il été la chercher celle-là, hein ? Depuis quand monsieur est un spécialiste des stripteaseuses. Il va m'entendre… Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication s'il ne veut pas finir en pièces…

La colère de Rosalie me semblait tellement disproportionnée par rapport à la mienne…

-Bella, ne prends pas de décision hâtive d'accord ? me dit Alice d'une petite voix triste. Tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux partant à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Il… Il arrive Bella… Il est seul. Tu devrais aller lui parler, murmura-t-elle en revenant à elle.

-J'y vais.

Je sortis alors de la villa et attendis sur la pelouse en triturant la manche de mon haut. Alice avait raison, je devais attendre d'avoir sa version avant de prendre une décision irrévocable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut enfin, à pieds. Il s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-Enfin te voilà, fit-il sans l'ombre d'un regret dans la voix. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

La colère s'empara de moi, il n'était même pas honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être ne savait-il pas que je savais ?

-Arrête de mentir Edward, grondai-je me contrôlant difficilement.

Il s'arrêta net, et son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Non, il ne devait pas savoir que son frère l'avait balancé.

-Be… Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je…

Il tenta de me toucher, mais je reculai d'un pas et évitai sa main, comme s'il avait eu une maladie contagieuse.

-Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… sifflai-je.

J'allais peut-être regretter mon geste mais, mon premier reflexe face à sa réaction fut d'enlever la bague qu'il avait passée à mon doigt.

-Reprends ça, je n'en veux plus…, dis-je en la lançant à ses pieds.

-Oh oh oh ! Stop ! s'énerva-t-il en la ramassant. Bella, mais… Attends… Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça et t'en aller ainsi… Bella… Chérie… Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi !

Je ne lui répondis rien, et lui tournai le dos pour courir vers la maison. À peine entrée, je montai m'enfermer dans la chambre d'Alice. J'aurai tellement voulu pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas.

**Pov Edward**

Emmett. À peine il arriverait que je lui ferais sa fête. Il avait dépassé les bornes cette fois, si Bella refusait de m'épouser par sa faute… Non je ne pouvais pas envisager cette possibilité… Je devais agir et vite. Je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle appris ? Je courus alors jusqu'à la porte et manquai de percuter Alice en entrant.

-Alice ! C'est quoi ce bordel, hein ? Pourquoi Bella est-elle…

-Toi, tu es le roi des idiots, me gronda-t-elle. Elle sait tout, Emmett lui a envoyé des photos sur son portable, imbécile.

Je restai muet de stupeur.

-Il a quoi ?

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et brandit le téléphone de Bella sous mes yeux

_Salut Bell's. Tiens voilà un petit souvenir de notre soirée ) Em'_

-J'y crois pas ! Il a osé… balbutiai-je ahuri. Je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant…

La rage monta en moi, et je serrai les poings pour essayer de la contenir. Je saisis le portable dans les mains d'Alice et l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur. Ça faisait du bien…

-Désolé Rose, dis-je en me tournant vers ma sœur, mais dès qu'il arrive, ton cher et tendre est mort !

Je voulus sortir pour les attendre, mais Alice me retint par le bras.

-Tu ne crois pas que le plus urgent est d'aller lui expliquer. Même si Em' n'aurait pas du te balancer… Tu lui dois tout de même des excuses, non ?

-Je… Mais Alice, je n'ai rien fait… Cette photo… C'est juste une façon de se venger… Monsieur n'a pas apprécié que je l'aie balancé à l'eau.

-Va lui parler… C'est un ordre, Edward ! m'intima-t-elle.

-Oui, oui bien sûr que je vais aller lui parler, finis-je par dire. Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Elle monta dans l'escalier menant aux chambres et je la suivis.

-Bella ? C'est moi, ouvre, dit-elle après avoir frappé à la porte de sa propre chambre.

-S'il est avec toi, tu peux lui dire de dégager illico presto.

-Bella… Je suis seule, mentit-elle.

Je me cachai derrière la porte et attendis qu'elle vienne ouvrir.

-Quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix triste en entrouvrant la porte.

-Laisse-le s'expliquer Bella, implora-t-elle avant de s'effacer pour me laisser la place.

-Je ne veux pas te parler à toi ! aboya-t-elle en voulant refermer la porte.

Mais je fus plus rapide et mis mon pied dans l'entrebâillement. Elle abandonna et alla se jeter sur le lit. Je remerciai ma sœur de la tête et refermai la porte avant de m'approcher du lit.

-Mon amour…, commençai-je doucement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'aime tu le sais…

-Tu m'aimes ? cria-t-elle, en se redressant. C'était quoi alors ? Tu profitais de ta dernière occasion pour toucher une autre fille ? Jusqu'où as-tu été, hein ? Dis-le-moi !

-Bella… Calme-toi s'il te plait, fis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure. Cette fille… La danseuse, c'était un vampire. Et elle avait un don…

-Bah oui, forcément… C'est de sa faute alors. Pas la tienne. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a forcé à lui caresser le dos, Edward !

-En fait… si, avouai-je penaud.

Elle ne répondit rien, une lueur de surprise dans le regard.

-Je n'étais pas au courant pour la stripteaseuse Bella, je t'assure…

-…

-C'était un plan d'Emmett, pour se venger du coup de la piscine… Rappelle-toi, il était furieux après moi, continuai-je.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, gémit-elle.

-Il avait tout prévu depuis le départ, cet idiot ! La danseuse… Les photos. Je ne sais pas où il l'a trouvée…

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est elle qui t'a forcé ? continua-t-elle.

-Parce que son pouvoir consistait à désinhiber les gens par simple contact. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvée aussi attirante sans ça, je te le jure.

-Donc tu avoues avoir été attiré par elle, s'offusqua-t-elle en se levant pour me dévisager.

-Oui, et je m'en excuse mais… C'était artificiel, Bella, m'excusai-je maladroitement.

- …

-Tu ne me crois pas ? m'énervai-je à mon tour. Mais bordel Bella, tu crois que j'aurais fichu en l'air notre mariage pour une danseuse !

Elle me fixa, mais ne dit rien.

-Y'a des jours comme ça, où j'aimerais bien que l'on puisse entrer dans ma tête, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Les pensées inquiètes des filles me parvinrent alors, et j'eus une idée.

-Viens, fis-je en la prenant par la main, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle opposa d'abord une certaine résistance, mais je raffermis ma prise autour de son poignet et la forçai à me suivre.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, rejoindre les autres.

-Brynn, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? demandai-je brusquement, sans lâcher Bella.

-Euh oui, bien sûr Edward. Comment ?

-Bella, tu sais comme moi que Brynn ressens les émotions de la personne qu'elle touche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum oui… Que veux-tu prouver Edward ?

-Que je ne ressens aucune attirance pour une autre femme… Que je t'aime et que je veux t'épouser…

Je me tournai alors vers Brynn et lui tendis la main.

-Vas-y, touche-moi !

Elle s'exécuta et après un court silence, elle me sourit et me lâcha la main.

-_Je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien_, songea-t-elle avant de prendre Bella dans ses bras.

-Merci, soufflai-je alors rassuré.

-Il ressent toujours autant d'amour pour toi, Bella, je t'assure. Il est désolé et effrayé à l'idée de te perdre…

-Tu ne me mentirais pas hein ? répliqua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais bien que non, ma belle. Je t'apprécie Edward, mais si tu lui avais fais du mal, je lui aurais dit la vérité.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, fis-je plus détendu.

Je desserrai ma prise sur le poignet de Bella, j'allai la lâcher complètement quand je sentis ses doigts rattraper les miens.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle doucement en m'attirant vers elle. J'ai eu peur… Je crois que, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensembles, j'ai été… jalouse.

Elle vrilla ses yeux aux miens, toute trace de colère ayant maintenant disparue.

-Chacun son tour, ris-je avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle me sourit quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, et caressa doucement ma joue. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier au maximum ce moment.

-_Edward… Je… Tu veux toujours m'épouser_ ?

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement, et la regardai abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Elle n'a rien dit, idiot ! s'esclaffa Alice.

Bella me sourit, et je compris qu'elle avait encore une fois, utilisé son bouclier pour me « parler ». Je pris sa main et sortis sa bague de ma poche pour lui repasser au doigt.

-Bien sûr que oui, mon ange. Et… J'espère que cette fois, elle y restera à jamais, plaisantai-je soulagé.

Je venais d'avoir la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie là. Et à cause de qui ? À cause de celui qui se disait mon frère.

-Eh, c'est bon… Détends-toi maintenant, me souffla-t-elle, sentant ma tension soudaine.

-Hum… Oui… Je… J'ai un truc à faire, dis-je brusquement en me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grommela Alice derrière mon dos.

Je l'ignorai et sortis pour attendre la voiture, qui approchait déjà. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je comptais lui faire, mais… Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que j'avais besoin de me défouler.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Emmett arrêta le 4x4 non loin du garage et je me précipitai vers eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que je l'attrapai par le col et l'éjectai du véhicule.

-Non, mais t'es malade ! râla-t-il en s'écrasant au sol.

-TU ES FIER DE TOI ! grondai-je furieux, en me rapprochant de lui.

Il se releva et me dévisagea mécontent.

-Oh, je vois. Monsieur n'a pas d'humour, me provoqua-t-il.

-Tu as de la chance que tout soit arrangé avec Bella, sifflai-je, car sinon tu étais mort ! Là, j'ai juste envie de t'arracher un bras…

-Hou… J'ai peur. J'aimerai bien voir ça, frangin. Vas-y, viens… Je t'attends.

J'allai lui foncer dessus quand une main me retint le bras.

-Stop, Edward ! fit Carlisle. Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même !

-Lâche-moi… C'est entre lui et moi, fis-je en essayant de me dégager.

-Laisse-les donc s'expliquer Carlisle… Ils sont grands et ne risquent pas de se faire grand-chose, rigola Amun.

Au moins un que la situation faisait rire. Mon père me lâcha et se recula. Je fonçai vers Emmett et le poussai de mes deux mains, pour l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit sur ses pieds, et repartit tout de suite à la charge. J'évitai chacun de ses mouvements, grâce à mon don. Il ne me toucha pas une seule fois, mais il para chacun de mes coups. Je réussis finalement à m'emparer de son bras pour lui tordre dans le dos. Il ne pouvait plus bouger… Il était à ma merci.

-Excuse-toi… Tout de suite, hurlai-je.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal moi, pesta-t-il en essayant de s'échapper de ma prise. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que TU as fait.

-Si tu n'avais pas manigancé tout ça… Tu cherchais quoi au juste ?

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Edward, ragea-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une blague, rien de plus…

-Une blague qui a failli me coûter mon mariage, je te signale, abruti !

-Aïe… Arrête, lâche-moi maintenant, tu me fais mal !

J'étais tellement hors de moi que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais refermé encore plus la prise sur son poignet. Sa peau avait même commencé à se fissurer, sous la pression que j'exerçai.

-Tu mériterais que je t'arrache le bras, aboyai-je à son oreille, en me retenant de joindre le geste à la parole.

-EMMETT CULLEN ! hurla soudain une voix tremblante de colère.

Rosalie. Ses pensées me firent sourire. Finalement je n'allais pas avoir besoin de faire quoique ce soit à mon frère… Sa douce et tendre allait s'en charger pour moi.

-Oups, ricanai-je sans relâcher ma prise, cette fois t'es vraiment mal barré… Frangin. Ma colère, à côté de la sienne va te sembler douce.

-Edward, lâche-le ! m'intima-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Ok…, acceptai-je sans broncher en le poussant vers elle.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Emmett ? demanda-t-elle les bras croisés et le regard noir.

-Je… Euh… Ma puce…

-Tu as dix secondes pour tout m'expliquer, sinon tu peux déjà te chercher une autre maison où vivre.

Elle ne rigolait pas. Il était pourtant deux fois plus large qu'elle, il ressemblait à un enfant qui se faisait disputer par un adulte.

-Hey, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal moi…

-Et ça, c'est quoi ! fit-elle en brandissant un téléphone portable –celui de Benjamin- sous les yeux étonné d'Emmett.

-Euh… Bah c'est moi… Attends bébé… J'étais juste en train de la regarder… danser. C'est tout.

-Non, moi je dirais que tu es plutôt en train de la dévorer des yeux ! aboya-t-elle de plus belle.

-Je te jure je ne l'ai pas touché… Pas comme certain, s'offusqua-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais…

-Non, mais j'hallucine, il me cherche, explosai-je en amorçant un mouvement, avant que Rosalie ne m'arrête d'un geste.

-NON ! Toi, tu ne bouges pas, m'intima-t-elle, en pointant son index vers moi. Quand à toi, on ne parle pas de ton frère là, mais de toi…

-Rose… Ma puce…

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Ne fais pas la tête… Je suis désolé…

-Tu es désolé…, rigola-t-elle d'un rire amer. Tu te fous de moi là ? Je peux savoir où tu l'as trouvée cette… pouf ? Depuis quand tu traines avec des stripteaseuses ?

-Je… Mais non arrête ! Je ne la connais pas moi, cette fille… Je suis tombée dessus par hasard… Je te le jure Rose…

Là-dessus, elle lui flanqua une claque magistrale, qui aurait pu arracher la tête de n'importe quel être humain. Il ne broncha pas et tourna la tête doucement vers elle.

-Ça y est, je suis pardonné maintenant ? osa-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pardonné ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai seulement envie de te reparler, Emmett.

-Mais ma Rose…, murmura-t-il tout penaud.

-Oh et puis une dernière chose… Tu vois ça, fit-elle en désignant son corps avec ses mains, et bien dis-lui adieu car tu n'es pas près d'y reposer tes sales pattes.

Elle lui tourna le dos et marcha sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la villa. Il resta au même endroit, la main tendue comme pour la rattraper et le visage fermé. Bella passa près de moi sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers lui… Ça promettait d'être drôle…

-Ah non Bell's pas toi aussi…, geignit-il alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

-J'avais plus ou moins la même envie qu'Edward, tout à l'heure, mais en pire… Moi je ne me serais pas contentée d'un seul bras, pour être honnête. Mais là, je pense que Rosalie t'a suffisamment puni, du coup je vais juste te dire une chose.

-Je n'ai pas voulu…

-FERME-LA ! gronda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu m'appréciais Emmett, ce que tu as fais ce soir démontre que je me suis trompée…

-Non Bella, ne dis pas ça, implora-t-il. Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

-Tu voulais embêter Edward, tu voulais que je lui en veuille, tempêta-t-elle à grands renforts de gestes. Notre mariage t'embêtait-il à ce point ? Je suis vraiment très déçue Emmett, continua-t-elle plus doucement cette fois. Déçue et blessée.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Bell's… Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

-Justement, c'est ça ton problème : tu ne réfléchis pas, idiot ! Je croyais que j'étais comme ta petite sœur… Dans une famille, on ne se fait pas ce genre de coup bas…

Elle se détourna ensuite de lui et me rejoignit sans un mot. Je la pris dans mes bras en fixant mon frère. Il me faisait presque pitié maintenant, il venait de se mettre tout le monde à dos.

-Rentrons, dit finalement Carlisle d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Nous rentrâmes tous à l'intérieur, excepté Emmett, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je surpris Bella et Rosalie en train de discuter puis de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? leur demandai-je en approchant.

Bella se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et répondit.

-Tu as vu sa tête ! Je crois qu'il va marcher droit maintenant, rigola-t-elle, aussitôt suivie par Rosalie.

-Je trouve que nous avons été gentilles, il aurait bien mérité de s'en prendre une deuxième, enchaina Rose, toujours pliée de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment diaboliques, m'exclamai-je outré. Bella, je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Vous comptez le laisser là-bas tout seul pendant combien de temps ?

-Oh, Alice nous a dit qu'il allait arriver dans quelques minutes pour s'excuser, m'informa Bella, en retrouvant son calme.

-Tu vas lui en faire baver, hein ? lançai-je à ma sœur.

-Oh, un peu d'abstinence, ne lui fera pas de mal, conclut-elle alors.

**Pov Bella**

Alice ne s'était pas trompée, car quelques minutes seulement après que toute la famille soit rentrée, Emmett réapparut. Il entra la tête basse et le visage fermé. Carlisle et Amun était à l'étage, dans le bureau de Carlisle et Esmée et Kebi était dans celui d'Esmée, pour regarder les plans des maisons qu'elle décorait. Les garçons étaient en pleine partie de console pendant que nous, les filles, discutions de choses et d'autres.

-Edward, tu… peux venir une minute, fit-il hésitant. Je… voudrais te parler… Bella, tu peux venir aussi, s'il te plait ?

Je regardai mon amoureux, et fis un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à accepter. J'étais certes en colère contre Emmett, mais je ne voulais pas que les deux frères restent fâchés, surtout à quelques jours de notre mariage. Nous nous levâmes donc et nous dirigeâmes vers Emmett.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir encore envie de te parler, assena froidement Edward.

-Je comprends…, soupira Emmett, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je… suis désolé Ed', J'avoue que… J'ai été trop loin. Je n'aurais pas du envoyer les photos à Bella.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…, répliqua Edward, toujours aussi cassant.

-Edward, laisse-lui une chance de s'excuser, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rester fâché avec lui.

-Il a été trop loin cette fois, me répondit-il énervé.

-Tu as raison de m'en vouloir. J'ai été nul ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je pouvais vous blesser… et encore moins vous faire rompre. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je regrette vraiment…

Edward soupira un grand coup et son visage se détendit. Un léger sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres.

-Ça aurait pu être drôle, si tu n'avais pas été jusqu'à les envoyer à Bella. Franchement, tu as mal géré, tu aurais obtenu n'importe quoi de moi, en échange des photos, fit-il sur un ton plus léger.

-Ouais… Maintenant que tu le dis, s'exclama le géant. Tu sais bien que je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup avant d'agir !

-J'accepte de te pardonner, Em'… Mais à une seule condition.

Edward venait de dire ça d'une voix que je connaissais bien. Il avait une idée en tête, il se savait en position de force par rapport à son frère et comptait bien en profiter.

-Franchement là, je crois que je serais capable de me mettre à genoux devant vous, si ça pouvait effacer le mal que je vous ai fait, bredouilla-t-il penaud.

-Ah tiens bonne idée, plaisanta Edward, qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Non sérieusement, j'accepte tes excuses à la seule condition que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Vas-y, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux…

-Je veux que tu me… non, nous promettes de ne plus faire de réflexions à connotations sexuelles sur nous… Plus de blagues salaces, plus de sous-entendus douteux…

-Euh… Pendant combien de temps ? Parce que là… Ce n'est pas faire preuve de mauvaise volonté mais… Je ne crois pas que je tiendrai longtemps, tu me connais…

Devant la mine déconfite d'Emmett, je ne pus retenir un fou rire. Edward me regarda et se mit également à rire, se détendant enfin complètement.

-Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! fit Emmett en esquissant un sourire gêné.

-Un an, dit alors Edward.

-Amour, je crois que tu tapes beaucoup trop haut là, répliquai-je en riant toujours. Je ne sais même pas s'il y arrivera pendant une journée entière.

-Une semaine ?

-Euh… Bah je veux bien essayer. Qu'est ce que je risque, sinon ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse mon cher, tu perds un bras. Et cette fois, rien ne m'en empêchera, sois en sûr, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ok ok, je promets… La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai avant de te mettre en rogne, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, confirma Edward.

- Merci frangin. Bella, t'es toujours ma p'tite sœur, hein ?

Je soupirai et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr mon nounours, le rassurai-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

Il me prit dans les siens et me fit même décoller du sol, puis me reposa. Je repris alors la main d'Edward, tandis qu'il tendit l'autre à son frère.

-On oublie alors ?

-Ouais, ça vaut mieux je crois, rigola Emmett avant de serrer la main de son frère.

Edward en profita même pour l'attirer à lui et ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

-Désolé, mais Rosalie n'a pas l'air prête à te pardonner, elle, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Aïe, je connais ma Rose, et je veux bien te croire, grimaça-t-il en regardant dans la direction du salon.

Nous repartîmes vers le salon et je me posai à côté de Rosalie qui affichait une mine sombre.

-Nous lui avons pardonné, Edward et moi, lui appris-je à voix basse. Il est vraiment désolé, tu sais… Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Il regrette vraiment.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa pendant quelques secondes en silence

-Comment avez-vous pu lui pardonner si facilement ? Il a été odieux, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui mais… C'est Emmett, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit près de Rosalie, à même le sol. Elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

-Rose…, essaya-t-il faiblement, en posant sa main sur son genou.

Rosalie la repoussa alors violemment d'un revers de main, et lui lança un regard assassin.

-Ne me touche pas, tu m'entends ! siffla-t-elle.

-Je m'excuse Rose, la supplia-t-il en se mettant à genoux. Regarde, je te supplie à genoux, de me pardonner.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, cracha-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Rose…, intervint alors Alice.

-Toi, ne dis rien ! intima la grande blonde à sa sœur.

-Ok ok… Je voulais juste aider, ronchonna Alice dans son coin.

-Alice a vu qu'ils allaient se réconcilier, m'apprit Edward en se penchant vers moi.

-Tant mieux, souris-je rassurée.

-Oui mais, apparemment, Rosalie ne va pas céder sur une certaine chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Le sexe ? murmurai-je amusée.

Il acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

-Écoute ma Rose, je… Je ne t'ai pas trompé, tu le sais quand même… Je ne la connaissais même pas cette fille, je te le jure !

Elle lui lança alors un regard glacial.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es tombé dessus par hasard… Mentir, ne t'avancera à rien Emmett Cullen.

-Mais je ne te mens pas, bordel… Rose… Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours été fidèle depuis que l'on se connait… Je n'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi, mon amour. Tu es la seule qui soit parfaite à mes yeux…

-Elle va flancher, m'annonça Edward dans un murmure.

Et en effet, les mots d'Emmett firent finalement fondre son armure de glace. Son regard s'adoucit et elle soupira.

-Peut-être mais…, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce que tu as fait pour autant…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, pour me racheter…, la supplia-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, sembla-t-elle réfléchir. Ça ne se fera pas en un jour en tout cas…

Elle réfléchit en silence pendant quelques instants, puis reprit.

-Hum… Des fleurs… Tous les jours… Pendant un mois…

-Pas de problèmes… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes…

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite… Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre de chose, et tu vas devoir faire des efforts pour te racheter... Et dernière chose, en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce que je t'ai dit dehors... Ce corps, continua-t-elle en se désignant, ne rentrera plus en contact avec ta peau tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Emmett fit une grimace mais semblait résigné.

-Tu es en colère et je le comprends… J'accepte ma punition. Mais… Je peux peut-être quand même avoir un bisou, non ? essaya-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Em'… Je suis sérieuse… Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, sinon je demande à Edward de s'occuper de ton cas…

Le reste de la journée, Emmett couvrit Rosalie d'attentions, espérant sûrement la faire revenir sur sa décision, mais cette dernière l'envoya balader à chaque fois. La seule chose qu'il obtint, fut de pouvoir lui tenir la main pour la balade qu'ils firent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, la veille du mariage, Alice débarqua une nouvelle fois toute excitée. Elle venait d'avoir une vision.

-Écoutez-moi tout le monde, chantonna-t-elle en débarquant dans le salon, où la plupart des Cullen était réuni, nos derniers invités vont arriver.

-Peux-tu être plus précise, Alice ? lui demanda Carlisle.

-D'ici trois petites heures, déclara-t-elle après s'être concentrée.

Le Clan de Denali arriva en effet à l'heure prévue par Alice. Esmée et Carlisle les accueillirent chaleureusement, et leur présentèrent le Clan égyptien.

-Je… Je serais vraiment curieux de te voir à l'œuvre, jeune homme, déclara Éléazar en serrant la main de Benjamin.

-Comment ça le voir à l'œuvre, s'étonna immédiatement Amun, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est la première fois, de ma longue existence que je vois un vampire capable de contrôler les éléments, s'expliqua-t-il en fixant toujours avec intérêt le jeune immortel.

-Co… Comment…, s'étouffa presque Amun.

-Du calme Amun, le calma Carlisle, Éléazar possède un don, lui aussi. Il ressent le pouvoir de n'importe quel vampire, mais ne t'en fais pas, il saura rester discret.

-Oh… Heu… Dans ce cas…

-Je veux bien vous montrez, dit soudain Benjamin, un large sourire en travers du visage.

Il s'exécuta et Eléazar fut plus que ravi par sa démonstration impressionnante. Edward et moi nous approchâmes alors pour saluer nos amis, les uns après les autres.

-Je sui ravie de vous revoir, fit Kate en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle fit de même avec Edward, mais brusquement, il la repoussa en grognant.

-N'y pense même pas Kate !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et lui saisit le bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et retira vivement son bras endolori.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? m'exclamai-je.

-Elle voulait voir si tu contrôlais mieux ton bouclier, grogna Edward en se frictionnant le poignet.

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé, au lieu de l'électrocuter pour rien ! lui reprochai-je.

-Je voulais que tu aies une bonne raison… Une motivation, répondit-elle, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas changé celle-là, toujours toute en finesse… Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de recommencer, je me concentrai donc sur mon bouclier, en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu tort finalement, la motivation de protéger Edward, me permit de déployer ma protection mentale bien au-delà de mes précédents essais. Je voyais parfaitement mon dôme protecteur, qui nous englobait moi et Edward. Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne plus fortement, et je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

-J'ai si souvent rêvé de rentrer dans ta tête mon amour…, souffla-t-il ravi.

-J'y arrive de mieux en mieux, c'est génial hein ? lui répondis-je fière de moi.

-Il faudra que l'on essaye… Lorsque l'on sera seulement tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, et me rappelai que Kate nous observait.

-Je suis prête, lui dis-je d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien, Nous allons voir ça… Oh… Bah ça alors… Toujours rien ?

-Non, désolé Kate… Pas cette fois. Ne sois pas déçue, Bella s'est beaucoup améliorée, comme tu peux le voir.

La blonde affichait une mine dépitée… Quand je disais qu'elle était sadique, elle l'était vraiment !

-Bon… Tu peux arrêter là, maintenant, la réprimanda mon amoureux.

-Je… Je crois que je vais lâcher, dis-je alors qu'un mal de tête venait de faire son apparition.

Kate retira sa main du bras d'Edward et je pus enfin relâcher mon bouclier qui réintégra mon cerveau.

Les autres Cullen saluèrent tous les nouveaux arrivants, puis je leur présentai mon amie Brynn. Éléazar fut d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois agréablement surpris par le don de cette dernière. Tout ce petit monde entra finalement dans la grande maison des Cullen, qui n'avait encore jamais accueilli autant de monde. Le grand jour était finalement là. Dans moins de 24h, je serais officiellement –autant qu'un mariage vampirique pouvait l'être- Mme Bella Cullen. Et je me surpris moi-même à ressentir de la fierté et de la joie à cette idée. En ce 13 Août 2010, pile un mois avant ce qui aurait du être mon 19ème anniversaire, j'allai épouser l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, et ce pour l'éternité. Je lançai un regard plein d'amour à Edward, et nous nous assîmes avec notre famille et nos amis.

* * *

_**Alors... pour une fois, la fin est pas trop sadique je trouve ^^**_

_**Vous voyez bien, je suis gentille au fons : vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais réellement les séparer ?**_

_**Désolé pour Emmett, mais il l'a bien mérité XDD**_

_**Comme vous l'avez deviné, le prochain chapitre sera (enfin) le chapitre du mariage ^^**_

_**Je vous dis bientôt alors, portez-vous bien :D**_

_**Bizzzzzz**_

_**Aly.**_


	23. Chap 22 : Pour l'éternité Part 2

_**Je remercie comme d'habitude toutes mes fidèles lectrices, celles qui laissent un ptit mot et celles qui restent anonymes ;)**_

_**Marine, Clairem : Merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos review ^^**_

_**Désolé je n'ai pas envoyé de teaser cette fois (a part sur TF hein ;) ) mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le chapitre.**_

_**Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à l'attendre et je me suis appliquée.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas...**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 – Pour l'éternité – Part 2 -**

**Pov Bella**

Nous discutâmes joyeusement pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide qu'il était l'heure de nous séparer.

-Bella, tu viens avec nous, pendant que les garçons vont mettre en place les décorations.

J'embrassai rapidement Edward, avant qu'Alice m'entraîne vers l'étage.

-Que vas-tu me faire subir ? pleurnichai-je, redoutant le pire.

-Je peux commencer par un massage, si tu veux, se proposa Brynn.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Alice, elle doit être toute tendue.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans la chambre d'Alice où je m'allongeai sur le lit. Après avoir retiré mon haut, mon amie commença à me masser délicatement, et je me détendis.

-Ça va ? me souffla-t-elle.

-Oui… C'est génial… Tu as des doigts de fée.

J'aurais été humaine, je me serais certainement endormie.

Après une bonne demi-heure de massage, Alice débarqua dans la chambre et m'ordonna d'aller me doucher. J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce, après avoir remercié Brynn chaleureusement. Finalement, la douche me fit un bien fou, elle acheva de détendre mes muscles crispés par les évènements des derniers jours. Je me séchai rapidement, et alors que j'essayai de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ? me demanda Alice.

Je mis ma serviette autour de moi, et l'invitai à entrer. Elle ouvrit simplement la porte et me lança un bout de tissu bleu.

-Mets ça ! fit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Je grimaçai lorsque je reconnus le cadeau de Brynn, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. J'enfilai alors le sous-vêtement puis un peignoir, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de rejoindre les filles dans la chambre d'Alice.

-Ensuite, c'est quoi le programme ? m'enquis-je, m'attendant au pire.

-C'est mon tour, annonça Rosalie en m'entraînant par la main jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je découvris alors ses instruments de torture : il y a avait là tout ce qu'il fallait pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Je soupirai en m'installai sur le fauteuil qu'elle me désigna.

-Installe-toi confortablement, me dit-elle, en commençant à tortiller mes cheveux. Détends-toi, ça risque de durer longtemps.

Alice arriva au bout de trente minutes et demanda à sa sœur si elle pouvait l'aider.

-Tu peux la maquiller, si tu veux, dit Rosalie concentrée. Quelque chose de léger, je pense.

-Oui, un trait de khôl, du mascara, un peu d'ombre à paupière… rose clair, et ça devrait être parfait, décréta Alice, plus pour elle-même, que pour me demander mon avis.

Après trois heures interminables, Rosalie se redressa enfin, un grand sourire sur son visage parfait. Elle me regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, apparemment satisfaite du résultat.

-Quoi ? Rose… Dis quelque chose au moins, m'inquiétai-je.

Elle attendit que Brynn et Alice arrivent pour me tendre un miroir, et me montrer son œuvre. J'étais époustouflée… Ses doigts agiles avaient réussi en quelques heures, à dompter ma chevelure pour en faire un magnifique chignon sophistiqué. Elle avait laissé plusieurs mèches retomber en boucles impeccables, de chaque côté de mon visage. L'ensemble était vraiment parfait, elle avait ajouté des fleurs et des plumes, ce qui terminait élégamment la coiffure.

-Je… J'ai presque du mal à croire que… C'est bien moi, soufflai-je.

-Et pourtant, rigola Brynn, je t'assure que si.

Nous rigolâmes toutes ensembles, ce qui fit retomber un peu la pression. Je me levai de ma chaise et me retournai pour prendre Rosalie dans mes bras.

-Merci, Rose… C'est magnifique, la remerciai-je chaleureusement.

-Non, TU es magnifique, me reprit-elle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas fini… Bella, suis-nous maintenant, me demanda-t-elle vivement, en me faisait signe de sortir de la chambre de sa sœur.

Brynn et Alice m'entraînèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Tu es prête ? me demanda en sautillant ma future belle-sœur, alors que mon amie revenait avec une housse blanche.

-On va te laisser t'habiller, me lança Brynn en déposant la housse sur le lit, et en tirant Alice par le bras.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire crispé en guise d'assentiment, et les regardai sortir. Je fixai alors la robe blanche… MA robe, étalée devant moi, et je réalisai vraiment ce qui allait se passer. J'allai me marier. Moi, Isabella Swan… Moi, qui m'étais jurée de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur l'anneau à mon doigt, symbole de mon amour pour Edward. Je me perdis un moment dans mes souvenirs, pendant que mes doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la bague.

Non, ce n'était pas une erreur… J'étais sûre de moi, je voulais devenir sa femme. C'était une évidence. Je pris une grande inspiration et visualisai le visage d'Edward, ce qui me rendit immédiatement le sourire, effaçant comme par magie, toutes mes craintes.

-Je peux entrer ? fit Alice en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pourquoi tu demandes, alors que tu sais pertinemment que la réponse est oui ? répliquai-je en rigolant.

-Bah, par politesse bien sûr, rit-elle en entrant.

-Tu peux m'aider à la fermer ?

-Oui… Ne bouge pas… Ça y est… Regarde-moi… Tu es sublime, Bella. Edward… Oups… Il ne faut pas que je pense à toi, je suis sûr qu'il m'espionne.

Je me dirigeai vers son dressing et le grand miroir en pied, pour pouvoir me rendre compte par moi-même. « Wow » fut le seul son que je réussis à produire, tant j'eus du mal à accepter que c'était bien moi, qui se reflétait dans ce miroir. Je détaillai ma robe comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Le bustier d'abord, brodé de fleurs et de perles blanches qui cachait subtilement ma poitrine, mais laissait entrevoir ma peau de porcelaine au niveau de mon ventre. Puis, le bas de la robe, qui ressemblait à une cascade de plume, tant le tulle et l'organza rendait l'ensemble aérien.

-Cette robe est une pure merveille, Bella, me souffla Brynn, les yeux rivés sur mon reflet. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis Esmée apparut à l'entrée du dressing.

-Oh ! Ma chérie… Tu es magnifique, fit-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

Sa voix trembla sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle papillonna des yeux, comme pour retenir des larmes qui ne pouvaient plus couler, mais un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi en me tendant les bras.

-Je t'ai apportée quelque chose, me dit-elle après une brève étreinte.

Elle me tendit alors un bel écrin en velours bleu foncé.

-Oh Esmée… Il est sublime, dis-je à court de mot. Mais, il ne fallait pas…

-C'est de la part des Denali, m'informa-t-elle, en me passant la rivière de diamant autour du cou.

Je mis ensuite les boucles d'oreilles qu'Alice m'avait apportées.

-Voilà, cette fois je suis prête, soupirai-je nerveuse.

-Ah non, ma belle ! rectifia Alice. Il te manque encore une petite chose.

Elle sortit et revint après seulement deux petites secondes, un bout de tissu à la main. Avant que je puisse protester, elle se mit à genoux et plongea littéralement sous la masse de tissu. Elle me passa agilement la jarretière, et ressortit.

-Là, tu es parfaite ! assena-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, et nous assura que nous étions dans les temps.

-Et maintenant ? m'enquis-je toujours aussi stressée.

Alice m'informa que les garçons finissaient la décoration à l'extérieur, et qu'Edward était en ce moment même dans notre chambre, en train de se préparer.

-Toc toc, fit soudain une grosse voix, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Wow Bell's, tu déchires ! Euh… Rose, où est ma tenue ?

-Dans notre dressing, Père Emmett, rigola Rosalie.

Nous rîmes aussi, ce qui me détendit légèrement.

-Oh Esmée, j'allais oublier…

-Oui, ma puce. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Peux-tu demander à Carlisle de venir… Je… voudrais lui demander quelque chose, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, je vais le chercher.

Les filles me quittèrent pour aller s'habiller. Je les avais laissées choisir leurs robes, ne voulant pas leur imposer quoique ce soit. Le choix avait été dur, mais finalement j'avais choisi Alice comme témoin, et ne pouvant me décider, j'avais désigné Rose et Brynn comme demoiselles d'honneur, elles étaient ravies.

Carlisle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il m'observa avec tendresse, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner de moi. Esmée m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute, Bella.

-Oui, je… souhaitais vous demander une faveur…

-Tout ce que tu veux, Bella… Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il chaleureusement.

-Voilà… J'aurais beaucoup aimé que vous me conduisiez jusqu'à Edward. Vous êtes le seul père qui me reste désormais, et… ça me ferait très plaisir.

Il arbora immédiatement un sourire radieux et s'empressa de prendre mes deux mains dans les siennes.

-Oh, mais avec plaisir… J'accepte à une condition cependant, me dit-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Maintenant que tu vas faire officiellement partie de notre famille, je veux que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

-Oui, bien sûr, Carlisle… Je… J'essayerai en tout cas, rigolai-je.

-Je te laisse, je vais me préparer, la cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. À tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et commençai à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Alice vint m'avertir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le début des festivités, ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveuse. Je profitai donc du temps qui me restait pour répéter mes vœux.

**Pov Edward**

Depuis qu'Alice avait décrété quelques heures plus tôt que nous ne devions plus nous voir, avant la cérémonie, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Jasper vint me trouver pour l'aider à installer les guirlandes électriques dans les arbres de la propriété, ce qui me permit de trouver le temps moins long et de me plaindre d'Alice.

-Non, mais attend Jazz', je ne sais pas comment tu la supportes, grognai-je.

-L'habitude, mon cher… L'habitude, rigola-t-il.

-Je trouve cette coutume complètement nulle…, continuai-je à ronchonner. Pfff…. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais couché ensemble.

Mon frère éclata de rire, et manqua même de tomber de son perchoir. Nous finîmes d'accrocher la guirlande et sautèrent au sol.

-Bon ça va là…, râlai-je en le poussant. Y'a vraiment rien de drôle…

-Désolé Ed' mais si… Ta frustration est vraiment hilarante, il ne s'agit que de quelques heures, voyons ! Tu vis tellement collé à elle depuis quelques temps, que tu en es totalement dépendant.

-C'est faux ! rétorquai-je outré. Je l'aime, c'est tout…

Sa réflexion m'avait vexé mais il avait raison. Depuis le retour de Bella, j'avais beaucoup de mal à être séparée d'elle… À la vérité, elle avait toujours été, d'une certaine façon, ma drogue personnelle.

-Oui, bah ça, toute la famille l'avait remarqué, je te rassure, continua-t-il toujours aussi hilare.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que ta femme est un vrai tyran, ajoutai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Allez… Quoi ! fit-il en me rattrapant. Ce mariage te rend vraiment susceptible.

Je continuai d'avancer, lui jetant juste un regard furieux.

-Excuse-moi frangin… J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très sympa, s'excusa-t-il finalement. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Alice… Nos femmes vont nous rendre timbré, hein ?

-Oui, en effet c'est… fort probable, plaisantai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. On devrait se bouger, si on ne veut pas voir débarquer ton lutin préféré. Si elle voit que l'on n'a pas terminé, elle risque de se mettre en mode furie hystérique…

Il approuva et nous reprîmes notre tâche. Une demi-heure plus tard, les arbres étaient décorés comme des sapins de noël et nous rejoignîmes Emmett et Benjamin qui s'occupaient des chaises. Ils avaient déjà presque fini d'installer les petits bouquets de gardénias sur les dossiers des chaises et l'arche trônait fièrement au bout de l'allée.

Je devais avouer qu'Alice avait un goût certain pour l'organisation de mariage, Emmett et Rosalie avaient d'ailleurs été plusieurs fois ses cobayes. L'arche où se tiendrait Emmett, pasteur d'un jour, étaient réellement une merveille. Alice avait choisi des orchidées et des lys, qui formaient une cascade blanche très jolie. Le parfum des gardénias emplissait déjà toute cette partie du jardin.

-_Edward, tu devrais aller t'habiller_…

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je ne prêtai pas attention aux pensées qui arrivèrent dans ma tête.

-Edward ? Si c'est ton mariage qui te rend aussi distrait, s'amusa mon père en me donnant affectueusement une tape sur l'épaule.

-Oh… Euh… Oui, sûrement, avouai-je avec un pauvre sourire crispé.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller te préparer, fils… La cérémonie ne devrait plus tarder à débuter.

-Oui tu as raison, fis-je en regardant ma montre.

Je me dirigeai vers la dépendance qui nous servait, à Bella et moi, de petit nid d'amour et lançai mon costume sur notre lit, avant de pousser un gros soupir. Bien que je sois sûr de moi concernant ce mariage, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, j'étais nerveux. Ou alors… Jasper avait raison, et être séparé de Bella, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, m'était insupportable. Je pris une douche rapide, mais qui me fit du bien et commençai à m'habiller. Alice m'avait choisi un costume beige qui selon elle, irait parfaitement avec la robe de Bella, que je n'avais toujours pas vue d'ailleurs. Ma sœur avait été particulièrement douée pour me cacher ses pensées, afin que j'aie la surprise, le moment venu. Au bout de quelques jours de combat mental, j'avais finalement laissé tomber et avais arrêté de l'embêter. Ma Bella serait de toute façon sublime, elle l'était avec n'importe quel vêtement, même si je la préférai… sans rien.

À cette pensée, des images de mon amour, nue, étendue sur ce lit, me revinrent en mémoire et me rendirent le sourire. Puis, d'autres pensées, extérieures cette fois, chassèrent mes pensées coquines. C'était Benjamin… Il toqua à la porte et j'allai lui ouvrir, tout en boutonnant ma chemise blanche.

-Edward, je… Ton père m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien, se justifia-t-il visiblement gêné.

-Oh ! Oui, ça va, lui souris-je. Entre… Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal, et m'évitera sûrement de cogiter.

-Justement… À ce propos, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin d'épouser Bella ? Je veux dire… Elle était vampire, comme toi… Étant immortels tous les deux, vous aviez l'éternité devant vous… Alors pourquoi un mariage ?

Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes, un sourire amusé se dessinant progressivement sur mes lèvres.

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux mais… Tu sais… Bella est mon premier amour, en presque 100 ans d'existence vampirique, aucune autre fille ne m'avait attiré avant elle. Tout du moins, pas à ce point là.

-Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, et pourtant… Vous semblez vous comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler, c'est très étonnant.

-Bella est la seule dont je ne peux voir les pensées… Enfin sauf si elle m'autorise à les voir, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a tout de suite fasciné chez elle. Et petit à petit, j'ai appris à la connaître, et un incident à fait que j'aie du prendre la terrible décision de la transformer… pour lui sauver la vie.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-il.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me pardonner mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucun regret. Elle est heureuse comme ça, nous l'avons accueillie dans notre famille. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

-Je comprends, mais… de là, à la demander en mariage…

-Mes parents ont toujours été un exemple pour moi. J'ai envie que Bella soit officiellement une Cullen et surtout je suis très fier qu'elle ait accepté de devenir ma femme.

-Je veux bien te croire, rigola-t-il, elle est très belle et à un sacré caractère, j'ai l'impression.

Je confirmai et me mis également à rire, tout en mettant ma veste. Je me regardai vite fait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et passai une main dans ma chevelure désordonnée pour tenter de lui donner un semblant de forme… en vain. Je laissai tomber et nous sortîmes rejoindre les autres.

Tout était en place…. Enfin presque. Il restait une dernière petite chose à faire. Je pris le panier qu'Alice avait préparé et commençai à répandre les pétales de roses blanches sur le sol, marquant ainsi les derniers mètres que Bella Swan allait faire avant de devenir Bella Cullen.

Mon père rassembla les invités à l'extérieur et les invita à s'asseoir, Emmett prit place sous l'arche de fleurs et je me décidai également à le rejoindre.

-Toi, t'es stressé, lâcha-t-il, lorsque je l'eus rejoint.

-Ça se voit tant que ça, soufflai-je sarcastique.

Je me tournai vers l'escalier et retins ma respiration lorsque les premières notes de la traditionnelle Marche nuptiale de Wagner retentirent. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le choix des musiques d'entrée et de sortie, quelque chose de traditionnel, mais Bella ne savait pas que j'avais choisi le reste. J'espérais qu'elle apprécierait.

Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur l'escalier, j'essayai de faire le tri dans le brouhaha des pensées pour essayer de capter celles de mes sœurs, quand soudain, Jasper et Alice apparurent enfin, suivis de Brynn puis de Rose. Les filles tenaient dans leurs mains un très joli bouquet composé de gardénias et d'orchidées. Je ne fis même pas attention à leurs tenues tant mon regard était braqué sur l'endroit d'où aller arriver Bella, d'ici maintenant quelques secondes.

Enfin.

Je la vis.

J'entendis à peine Emmett, tant j'étais hypnotisée par ma future femme.

- Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein ?

Je vis d'abord ses pieds et le bas de sa robe apparaître en haut de l'escalier. Elle portait de très jolis escarpins blancs ornés d'une grosse fleur. Carlisle était avec elle, ils descendirent lentement, marche après marche, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir enfin son visage.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et s'y accrochèrent pour ne plus les lâcher. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, la Terre aurait bien pu s'ouvrir devant nous, nous n'aurions pas pu nous lâcher du regard. Ils atteignirent finalement le bas de l'escalier, son visage se détendit et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient, de joie, d'amour…

Le soleil perça entre les nuages et se refléta sur nous, couvrant notre peau de milliers d'éclats de diamants, rendant Bella encore plus belle. Je me retins difficilement de courir pour la rejoindre, tant les secondes qui me séparaient encore d'elle me semblaient durer des heures.

Finalement, après ce qui me parut être l'attente la plus abominable de ma vie, mon père posa la main de mon amour dans la mienne.

-Félicitations, mon fils. Je suis fier de toi, me dit-il d'une voix émue, avant de me serrer brièvement contre lui et de déposer une bise sur la joue de Bella.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir près d'Esmée, qui nous regardait avec tendresse. Je pris alors possession de ses deux mains et recommençai à respirer. Elle était là, enfin. Un désir violent de la toucher s'empara de moi, je la dévorai littéralement des yeux. Elle dut voir mon changement d'humeur car elle pressa doucement ma main dans la sienne. Nous étions seuls au monde en cet instant.

-Bon les enfants, on va pouvoir commencer maintenant, dit Emmett en riant.

Aucun de nous deux ne réagit, tant nous étions perdus dans nos regards respectifs.

-Edward, Bella, vous êtes prêts ?

Cette fois, nous réagîmes en même temps, nous tournant vers lui avant de répondre d'une seule voix.

-OUI !

-Non, ça c'est pour tout à l'heure… Je ne vous ai pas encore posé la question suprême ! plaisanta-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes pressés de…

-Emmett ! le rappelai-je à l'ordre, avant qu'il ne continue.

Apparemment, tout le monde avait malgré tout compris l'insinuation de mon frère, car l'assemblée se mit à rire.

Je lui adressai un regard sévère et il reprit.

-Bon… Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs…

-Abrège, Emmett ! lança Benjamin hilare.

-Bah quoi… Bon, j'en étais où… Ah oui, mes biens chers… parents et mes biens chers amis… Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Bella et Edward, ici présents.

Au moment où Emmett commença à débiter ses âneries, la musique changea et une de mes compositions prit le relai, comme prévu. Bella arbora une mine surprise puis elle me fit un grand sourire radieux, en reconnaissant la musique. Nous reprîmes notre contemplation mutuelle, ne prêtant plus du tout attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Emmett. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mimer un « Je t'aime » avec mes lèvres, auquel elle répondit par un « Moi aussi ».

Je sentais le désir augmenter de plus en plus, et dire qu'il allait falloir attendre notre lune de miel pour pouvoir assouvir cette envie… Il était clair que je n'allai pas tenir jusque là. Je décidai, pour mon bien, de penser à autre chose et me concentrai sur les paroles de mon frère.

-Et maintenant, ce que nos amoureux attendent : l'échange des vœux.

Ce moment allait être particulier pour nous deux, il fallait donc une musique particulière. C'est pourquoi les premières notes de la berceuse, que Bella m'avait inspirée, retentirent alors.

L'expression de Bella changea immédiatement, passant de la joie à l'étonnement. Elle me regarda intensément et à peine une demi-seconde après un mot apparut dans ma tête.

-_Merci_.

Elle venait une fois de plus de m'ouvrir son esprit. Juste pour me remercier.

-Edward, c'est à toi, entendis-je Emmett glousser.

-Bon, je me lance…

Je pris une grande inspiration et plantai mes yeux dans ceux de mon amour.

-Bella, c'est avec toi que j'ai découvert l'amour, le vrai, sincère et dans notre cas, réellement éternel. Chaque jour que je passe avec toi, me fait devenir plus fort, meilleur. Nous avons réussi ensemble à surmonter de dures épreuves, mais je suis certain, aujourd'hui que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es mon âme-sœur, ma moitié. Tu sais que mon âme, si j'en ai encore une, t'appartiens pour toujours. Bella, mon amour, je te jure de t'aimer pour l'éternité, chaque jour restant jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Je lui souris, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

-Je… Comment veux-tu que… je parle, après ça ? balbutia-t-elle, provoquant des petits rires discrets dans l'assemblée.

-Prends ton temps, la rassurai-je doucement.

Elle souffla, tout en me couvant toujours du regard, et commença.

-Edward, tu as changé ma vie et de bien des façons. Depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu au lycée, j'ai su que rien ne serait plus pareil. Tu m'as sauvée tellement de fois, tu m'as offert l'immortalité ainsi qu'une famille, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je veux t'aimer aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Tu es toute ma vie, tu es et seras pour toujours mon premier et unique amour.

Son regard s'était enflammé et nous nous dévorions littéralement des yeux.

-Hum, hum, toussota Emmett.

Nous lui lançâmes un regard amusé et il reprit.

-Nous y sommes les enfants, Edward, prends lui les mains…. Bien… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ?

-Oui, m'empressai-je de répondre avant d'adresser mon sourire en coin à Bella.

-Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ici présent ?

-Mille fois oui, fit-elle particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Les alliances…, continua Emmett, parfaitement dans son rôle.

Je passai alors l'anneau à son doigt, et elle en fit de même avec moi. Je repris ensuite ses mains dans les miennes alors que nous affichions tous les deux un sourire béat.

-Et ben voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué, rigola Emmett.

-EMMETT ! grondai-je gentiment.

-Euh pardon, fit-il faussement désolé, j'oublie le principal, je crois.

À ce moment là, tout le monde rigola.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. C'est bon frangin, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! _Embrasser, hein_, pensa-t-il ensuite en m'adressant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Je m'emparai alors du visage de Bella à deux mains et embrassai fiévreusement ses lèvres si douces. Nous étions désormais seuls au monde. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ou trois minutes que les rires amusés de notre famille et de nos amis, nous firent redescendre de notre petit nuage. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret et je pris son menton entre mes doigts avant de lui souffler un « Je t'aime » rempli d'amour et de joie.

-Chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Bella et Edward Cullen, termina Emmett, en nous faisons pivoter vers l'assemblée, qui applaudissait déjà.

-Félicitations ! hurlèrent-ils tous, d'une seule voix.

**Pov Bella**

Lorsqu'Emmett nous déclara mari et femme, je sentis enfin toute la tension de la journée disparaître. Enfin. C'était fait. Nous étions liés à jamais, même si nous n'avions pas besoin de ce mariage pour cela, savoir que j'étais officiellement sa femme me remplissait de fierté et de joie. Edward prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et je vis ses lèvres fondre sur les miennes. Je retrouvai avec plaisir sa bouche, qui m'avait tant manquée depuis qu'Alice nous avait séparés « pour notre bien ». Malgré le désir intense que je pus lire dans ses yeux, notre baiser resta chaste, nos langues demeurant sagement à leur place, impatientes de se retrouver.

Nous nous éloignâmes finalement l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, me souffla mon mari, avec un immense sourire.

Mon mari. Cela faisait bizarre de penser à Edward de cette façon. Emmett nous fit tourner vers l'assemblée et de multiples « Félicitations » fusèrent. La marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn retentit alors, annonçant la fin de la cérémonie. Nous marchâmes, main dans la main, dans l'allée jonchée de pétales de roses et une fois arrivée à la porte, je me préparai à lancer mon bouquet.

-Prêtes, les filles ?

Ce fût Tia qui attrapa le bouquet, et lança un clin d'œil amusé à Benjamin, qui rigola. Ensuite la fête commença. Alice mit la musique et comme de coutume, nous ouvrîmes le bal. Edward me fit virevolter, mais moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, tout s'était passé si vite…

-Puis-je t'emprunter ta femme pour une danse, mon fils ? demanda doucement Carlisle à Edward.

-Oui bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

Je le regardai rejoindre sa mère, qui le serra dans ses bras avant de commencer à danser.

-Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? me dit mon nouveau beau-père.

-Je… Bien… je me sens parfaitement bien. Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui sans vous.

-Bella ! me morigéna-t-il gentiment. Tu as promis… C'est « Tu »…

-Oups, rigolai-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Je vais essayer…

Nous dansâmes pendant quelques minutes, puis Emmett vint prendre le relais.

-Alors, petite sœur… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir une Cullen, hein ?

-Euh… Pas grand-chose en fait… J'ai toujours eu l'impression de faire partie de la famille, grâce à vous tous.

-Désolé encore, d'avoir failli faire rater tout ça… Je peux me montrer très crétin parfois, plaisanta-t-il en faisant la grimace.

-Oui en effet, rigolai-je à mon tour. À ce propos, tu t'en sors avec Rose ?

-Euh… Pfff… Ne m'en parle pas… Je galère, j'te dis pas, ronchonna-t-il. Depuis que l'on se connait, c'est la première fois qu'elle tient aussi longtemps… Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

-Pauvre Em' ! Ça doit-être dur, dis-je en retenant un fou rire.

-Attends ! Elle était sérieuse quand elle disait que je ne pourrai plus la toucher… à peine un petit bisou en quelques jours, fit-il l'air malheureux.

-Continue avec les fleurs… Je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup, avouai-je avec un clin d'œil complice. Elle ne va pas t'en vouloir éternellement…

Sur cette note plus légère, je sentis deux mains attraper mes hanches, et Edward déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou.

-Je te rends ta femme, peut-être que la mienne acceptera de danser avec moi, lâcha-t-il penaud.

-Merci frérot, répondit mon mari avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Vivement qu'on soit seuls, murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi.

-Je… vois ce que tu veux dire, me répondit-il, une étincelle s'allumant dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Pour toujours.

Je lui souris et il approcha ses lèvres de mon visage, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa du fond de ma gorge, ce qui l'amusa. Tout en me regardant, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue, la caressa doucement puis descendit le long de ma mâchoire. Je penchai la tête en arrière sous sa caresse, tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait. Sa main dessina un sillon sur mon épaule, avant de revenir sur le haut de mon buste. Ma peau nue frissonna sous la douceur de ses doigts et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de satisfaction. Lorsque sa peau quitta la mienne, je rouvris les yeux et vrillai mon regard au sien.

J'étais haletante, j'avais envie de lui. Maintenant, tout de suite. Je n'eus pas besoin de quoique ce soit pour qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour ce genre de choses. Je pouvais déjà voir, rien qu'à la couleur de ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je lui fis un grand sourire et crochetai son cou avec mes bras. Je déposai un sillon de petits baisers de sa bouche à son oreille.

-La maison est vide, non ? soufflai-je à son oreille.

-Euh… Oui, murmura-t-il intrigué.

-Parfait. Suis-moi.

Je pris sa main et me dirigeai vers la grande maison. Il me suivit sans protester jusqu'à l'intérieur et il referma la porte dès que nous l'eûmes franchie, avant de m'y plaquer sans ménagement. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux au moment où sa bouche heurta violemment la mienne. Nous partageâmes un baiser des plus passionné, le premier véritable baiser depuis que nous étions mari et femme.

Nos langues se retrouvèrent enfin, et se caressèrent d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

-Non, Edward, sifflai-je frustrée, lorsqu'il interrompit notre étreinte.

Il me lança un regard si intense que j'eus l'impression de me noyer dans l'or en fusion de ses prunelles, juste avant qu'il ne s'empare de mes cuisses pour que je puisse enserrer sa taille avec mes jambes.

J'accrochai alors son cou avec mes bras et il nous emmena jusqu'à l'immense cuisine, qui ne servait jamais, et me déposa sur le plan de travail, en virant sans ménagement tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

-La cuisine ! dis-je surprise.

-Il faut bien qu'elle serve ! lança-t-il d'humeur taquine.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, et ses mains délaissèrent mes jambes pour passer dans mon dos nu. Il effleura la partie de mon dos qui n'était pas couverte par ma robe, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à la fermeture éclair. Le contact de sa peau électrisa complètement la mienne et laissa même une sensation de chaleur à l'endroit où elle était passée.

-Tu me rends folle, grognai-je entre deux baisers.

-Tant mieux…

-Non, mais sérieusement Edward, fis-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte. Tu trouves normal que mon corps ait des réactions que je ne contrôle absolument pas, dès que ta peau touche la mienne ?

J'avais dit ça d'un ton tellement catastrophé, qu'il cessa de descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour me regarder, d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que je fais de l'effet à ma petite femme, rigola-t-il finalement. Sache que, toi aussi… tu me rends fou.

-Ah oui, là… Je suis rassurée, dis-je coquine, en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Il grogna et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Sa main finit d'ouvrir ma robe et il recommença à me caresser le dos, provoquant des dizaines de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Je lui retirai sa chemise, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever les boutons et entrepris de butiner chaque centimètre carré de peau de son torse.

-Oh non, gronda-t-il soudain, en remontant brusquement le zip de mon bustier.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je frustrée.

-On va avoir des problèmes, souffla-t-il agacé.

Je ne compris pas mais il m'aida à me rendre à nouveau présentable, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je poussai un gros soupir, déçue de l'avortement prématuré de notre câlin.

-Désolé mon ange, il va encore falloir patienter, me dit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse irrésistible.

-Ah mais vous êtes là, les amoureux ! Tout le monde vous…

Je fis une grimace en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui venait d'entrer. Edward avait raison, on allait avoir des problèmes… Il n'allait pas nous laisser nous en sortir sans rien dire.

-Oui… On… voulait se retrouver un peu, rien que tout les deux, balbutia Edward en ramassant sa chemise.

Il tourna le dos à son frère, tout en repassant sa chemise.

-Oh oh oh…. Attendez deux secondes, là, gloussa le géant. Vous retrouver seuls, hein ? Y'a des hôtels pour ça, espèces d'obsédés !

Il était mort de rire, Edward m'attrapa la main et voulut sortir de la cuisine, mais Emmett l'en empêcha.

-Hey, mais vous comptez aller où comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans notre chambre, siffla Edward en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère.

-Non mais sérieux… Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laissez faire ? pouffa-t-il alors.

-Em' soit sympa, le suppliai-je.

Il était plié en deux de rire, nous bloquant la seule sortie possible.

-Vous rigolez ou quoi ? À cause de vous deux… Bon d'accord, je l'ai mérité et tout… Mais, à cause de vous, ma Rose fait la grève du sexe depuis plusieurs jours… Et vous voudriez que je vous laisse aller faire votre petite affaire, ni vu ni connu ?

Sur ces mots, il repartit dans son fou rire. Edward me regarda désabusé et soupira.

-Laisse tomber Emmett… T'es qu'un gros nul… Pousse-toi ! grogna Edward.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'en profiter, railla-t-il en nous laissant passer. Soyez compatissants avec moi, hein… Faut s'entraider entre frangins, non ?

Là dessus, il repartit une nouvelle fois de son gros rire bruyant.

-Arrête Em', t'es lourd… Tu as bu du sang de clown au petit-déj', ou quoi ? lança Edward à son frère, avant de m'entraîner vers nos invités.

Nous l'entendîmes rire de la pelouse, et le vîmes finalement sortir.

J'oubliai rapidement Emmett, et nous dansâmes encore tous les deux, résignés de devoir attendre, pour consommer enfin notre mariage. Nos danses étaient alors lentes et pleines de tendresse. Edward me prenait contre lui et nous bougions à peine, sans tenir compte du rythme de la musique.

Tous nos amis étaient venus, les uns après les autres, nous féliciter et discuter un peu avec nous. Benjamin avait demandé des conseils à Edward, pour une éventuelle demande à Tia qui était ravie d'avoir attrapée mon bouquet.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice se dirigea vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Viens avec moi, me dit-elle en me tirant par la main.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle m'attira jusqu'à la maison, puis jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tourne-toi s'il te plait, m'intima-t-elle sérieuse. Voilà… Enlève-la, et mets ça. Je descends vos valises.

-Nos valises ? m'étonnai-je.

-Bah oui, tu comptes partir en voyage de noce sans vêtements ? ria-t-elle devant ma mine déconfite.

Je lui obéis et retirai ma robe pour passer les vêtements qu'elle m'avait désignée. Une petite robe, assez longue pour me couvrir les genoux et pas trop décolletée, et un petit gilet à manches courtes en coton.

Je descendis et retrouvai avec surprise mon mari, qui s'était changé lui aussi, ainsi que tous nos invités, regroupés près d'Edward.

-Euh... Tu m'expliques là ?

-Qui dis mariage… Dis voyage de noce, mon amour, fit-il en tentant de m'éblouir avec son inégalable sourire en coin.

-Oh… Et où va-t-on ?

-Ça, c'est la surprise, chantonna Alice en revenant du garage.

-Restez le temps que vous voudrez, m'assura Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Bon voyage, les enfants, fit à son tour Carlisle.

Edward me prit la main et m'emmena vers le garage, alors que tout le monde nous regardait partir.

-Tu conduis ou je conduis ? me proposa-t-il.

-Vas-y… Fais-toi plaisir, lui souris-je.

-Cool, merci ma p'tite femme adorée.

Il fit vrombir le moteur, et comme à son habitude, arbora un petit sourire satisfait au son de l'engin. La voiture sortit doucement du garage et nous passâmes devant notre famille et nos amis.

-Bon voyage, me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil, amusez-vous bien !

-Pas trop quand même hein ! gloussa Emmett. Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries…

-Em', gronda Edward, tu avais promis…

Il lança un regard furibond à son frère.

-Bah quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! Je suis sûr que vous n'allez même pas faire vingt bornes, que vous allez vous arrêtez sur le bord de la route pour…

-EMMETT CULLEN ! le coupa Rosalie furieuse. Arrête ça tout de suite… Sinon je demande à ton frère de s'occuper de ton cas.

-Mais… ma Rose… Aïe… Non, pas l'oreille…, gémit le géant, lorsque Rosalie l'emmena vers la villa en le tirant par l'oreille.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur, puis quelques minutes après, la voiture démarra pour s'engager sur le chemin de terre menant à la route.

Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais je me perdis rapidement dans mes pensées, en imaginant des endroits paradisiaques, où nous serions enfin… SEULS.

* * *

_**Yeahhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**_

_**Ah enfin une fin pas sadique... Et me dites pas qu'elle est sadique hein ;)**_

_**Je sais le non-lemon est sadique mais bon XDDDD**_

_**J'adore Emmett (dédi à Elo)...**_

_**Merciiiiiiiiiii à mes 2 béta-lectrices, pour leurs supers commentaires : j'vous kiffe les filles ;)**_

_**Le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic "Du côté obscur" sera posté en fin de semaine, il est déjà écrit.**_

_**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas une p'tite review : ça fait tjs plaisir :DDD**_


	24. Chap 23 : Lune de miel

**_Coucou chères lectrices (lecteurs ?) _**

**_Me revoilou après un certain temps d'attente, et je m'en excuse. Avec les vacances, pas évident d'écrire, mais la rentrée est déjà là et je vais reprendre mon rythme._**

**_Je remercie comme d'habitude toutes les personnes qui ont laissées une review, et toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en Favoris ou en alerte :D_**

**_ça fait super plaisir, je ne le répèterai jamais assez ^^_**

**_Pour ce chapitre : une petite chose à dire : ATTENTION LEMON _**

**_bah oui quoi, c'est leur lune de miel donc notre petit couple va se lâcher :D_**

**_Je remercie aussi mes bêtas, pour leurs conseils et nos délires. Et apparemment, d'après elles la fin est... Sadique._**

**_xD je vous laisse découvrir ça, bonne lecture._**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas =)_**

_**

* * *

**_

**- Chapitre 23 – Lune de miel -**

**Pov Bella**

Nous roulions depuis un bon moment déjà. Je m'étais habituée à la vitesse excessive d'Edward, et je devais bien avouer que mes premières réticences étaient liées à la peur et non au sens moral. Mais depuis que j'étais immortelle, cette peur ayant disparue, je n'avais plus aucune raison de refouler mes instincts.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? essayai-je une énième fois, sans véritable espoir d'obtenir une réponse de sa part.

-Comme je te l'ai dit et répété, mon amour, rigola-t-il, c'est une surprise.

-Pffff, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle..., boudai-je alors.

-On va devoir laisser ton petit bolide ici… Regarde, on est arrivé.

Il me sourit et entra dans le parking de l'aéroport, et trouva rapidement une place pour se garer.

-On prend l'avion ? demandai-je bêtement.

-Euh… Oui, répondit-il en se retenant de rire.

-Bon ok… Question idiote… Mais tu me dirais où on va, ça m'aiderait ! répliquai-je en sortant de la voiture.

Il posa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui, tandis que je glissai ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'au hall d'embarquement, où il ne daigna me donner aucune information supplémentaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une annonce retentit qu'il réagit enfin.

-C'est le nôtre…

-Rio ? Le Brésil ? m'étonnai-je.

Il acquiesça de la tête sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique, puis nous emmena vers le terminal.

-Mais il y a du soleil à Rio, Edward ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait notre destination finale, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi mystérieux.

Il donna ensuite nos billets et pièces d'identité à l'hôtesse qui nous indiqua la direction de nos places.

- Deux billets en première classe… Sur votre gauche, tout au fond, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Nous la remerciâmes chaleureusement et trouvâmes finalement nos sièges, sans difficultés.

-Première classe, hein ? raillai-je alors. En même temps, je ne devrais pas être étonnée…

-Je veux le meilleur pour ma femme, fit-il mielleux tout en approchant son visage du mien.

Je le repoussai d'une main, ce qui ne lui plut pas car j'entendis un petit grognement de frustration lorsque je me levai, pour aller me rafraîchir. Bien sûr, je n'en avais pas réellement besoin mais c'était ma façon à moi de me venger pour toutes ses cachotteries.

J'entrai dans la petite cabine de toilette, qui finalement se révélait plus grande que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et en profitai pour me remaquiller un peu et me parfumer également. Je sortis et mon regard attrapa immédiatement celui de mon mari, et je lui souris.

-Tu es belle, me dit-il doucement en me tendant la main, que je pris sans hésiter.

-Merci, fis-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, réveillèrent mon désir pour lui. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cerveau divagua complètement, lorsque je commençai à imaginer Edward enlever ses vêtements.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Euh oui… Je…, soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard désespéré. Non, rien…

Je gardai mes envies pour moi, et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une quelconque activité qui pourrait me distraire.

L'avion décolla finalement. Nous écoutâmes pendant un moment de la musique, partageant une paire d'écouteur, puis je pris un livre, mais n'avançai pas. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer, je refermai finalement mon livre, après m'être rendue compte que je venais de relire la même phrase pour la… quatrième fois. Je poussai un soupir, attirant l'attention d'Edward, qui planta son regard doré dans le mien. Il resta silencieux, attendant sûrement que je parle. Finalement, j'optai pour une autre solution.

-_Embrasse-moi_, pensai-je distinctement en déployant mon bouclier mental.

Il m'adressa immédiatement son plus beau sourire, et ne me fit pas attendre. Ses lèvres plongèrent sur ma bouche et sa langue vint même rapidement jouer avec la mienne, qui n'attendait que ça. J'oubliai alors totalement l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et me laissai envahir par la vague de douceur et de bien-être qui s'empara de moi. Mes mains vinrent agripper automatiquement ses cheveux, et mon corps amorça un mouvement vers lui, mais fut rapidement stoppé dans son élan…

-Bella ! Non… ria-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des miennes. Un peu de tenue, mon amour…

-Humpfff, grognai-je agacée. Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

-Nous sommes dans un avion, je te rappelle, me dit-il doucement et caressant ma joue. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls…

J'appuyai alors ma joue contre sa paume pour prolonger ce contact, puis me redressai.

-Nous aurions mieux fait de faire ce qu'Emmett avait suggéré, regrettai-je avec une petite moue irrésistible, en attendant sa réaction.

Il rigola, puis me fixa lui aussi.

-Tu… Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui.

-Tu as envie de… ?

-Toi aussi apparemment, fis-je aguicheuse, en promenant ma main sur son entrejambe.

Il laissa échapper un râle de frustration, qui me rassura sur son état d'esprit. Il était aussi pressé que moi d'arriver à destination…

-Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, mon amour, lâcha-t-il en prenant possession de ma main. Mais, nous allons devoir encore patienter quelques heures…

Patienter. Cela allait être très dur… Voir même impossible. À moins que…

Je me levai brusquement en arborant un grand sourire. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas mon changement d'humeur.

-Je vais aux toilettes, dis-je suffisamment fort pour être entendue de nos voisins.

Il me regarda complètement perdu et je sentis son regard dans mon dos, quand je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la cabine. En arrivant devant la porte, je lui lançai un petit regard coquin, et ouvris encore une fois mon bouclier.

-_Viens me rejoindre dans quelques minutes_, l'invitai-je mentalement avant d'entrer.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il accepte ma folle requête. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement mais au bout de quelques minutes, il toqua enfin à la porte. Je lui ouvris et il entra prudemment, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ? rigola-t-il en me fixant.

-Très drôle, répondis-je en lui adressant une grimace.

-Non mais sérieusement, Bella… C'est fou, comme tu as pu changer ces derniers mois, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Mais… Je dois dire que, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle Bella.

-Hum… Tant mieux, car… Moi aussi, j'aime bien la nouvelle Bella, fis-je aguicheuse.

Ce fut les derniers mots que nous prononçâmes l'un et l'autre. Une étincelle de désir s'alluma dans ses yeux, que je ne pouvais cesser de regarder. L'or de ses prunelles devint en quelques secondes, aussi liquide et brûlant que de la lave en fusion. Je sentis alors une boule se former dans mon bas-ventre, une boule de plaisir, de désir… Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il émit un grognement d'excitation juste avant de fondre sur moi, et me plaqua contre la cloison, qui trembla dangereusement.

-On va se faire repérer, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il étouffa mes paroles par un intense baiser, pendant lequel nos langues dansèrent un tango des plus endiablés. Une de ses mains s'empara brutalement de ma cuisse et il colla ma jambe sur son flanc. Sa main glissa alors de mon genou jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse, dans une caresse douce mais déterminée, m'arrachant un frisson et un gémissement de plaisir. Sa bouche délaissa mes lèvres pour s'inviter dans mon cou, pendant que son autre main s'attaquait déjà à ma robe.

Je commençai alors à déboutonner sa chemise, mais d'un mouvement brusque et totalement irréfléchi, je la déchirai et la jetai au sol.

-Bella ! me morigéna-t-il, Je n'ai pas d'autre chemise, je te signale.

Il arborait un air fâché et avait même relâché ma jambe. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de gâcher cet instant et tentai de me faire pardonner.

-Oups, fis-je avec une petite moue contrite. Je me suis laissée emporter… Tu m'en veux ?

-Euh… Non, me sourit-il finalement. Mais je vais avoir l'air malin, torse nu…

-Moi ça me convient, fis-je en butinant son torse marmoréen.

Il prit mon visage dans ses deux mains et m'embrassa à nouveau, je le poussai alors contre la cloison opposée et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Je sentis son membre durci par l'excitation, ce qui augmenta encore plus mon désir. D'un geste rapide, il m'ôta ma robe, tandis que je m'affairai avec son jean. À peine une minute plus tard, nous étions tous les deux à moitié nus, collé l'un à l'autre.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ici ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui.

-Tu ne préfères pas attendre d'être dans une chambre… sur un lit ?

-Edward Cullen… Ferme-la ! grognai-je pour simple réponse, avant de m'emparer de sa bouche, pour lui éviter de dire d'autres âneries.

Il me porta et me fit asseoir sur le minuscule bout de faïence entre le lavabo et la cloison, et me retira mes sous-vêtement en me dévorant des yeux. Ses gestes étaient précis et déterminés, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible quand à la suite des évènements…

Je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et l'attira fiévreusement entre mes cuisses. Nos langues se retrouvèrent encore une fois, mes mains partirent à la découverte de son dos, puis soudain, je sursautai au moment où il s'invita en moi, d'un coup de rein autoritaire… Sans attendre, sans aucune autre forme de préliminaire.

C'était une première en fait… D'habitude, nos ébats étaient toujours précédés de longues caresses, tendres et passionnées… Mais là, la tension était telle que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie d'attendre. Je voulais qu'il me complète, que nous ne soyons qu'un… L'aboutissement final qui scellerait à jamais nos deux destins.

Il commença alors à effectuer de légers va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon être, puis accéléra son rythme. À chaque coup de rein, de plus en plus soutenu, mon dos heurtait le miroir, faisant trembler toute la cabine. Quelques dizaines de secondes de ce traitement, suffirent à me rendre folle et je ne cherchai même plus à retenir mes gémissements. Mes mains agrippées à sa chevelure, je tentais seulement de ne pas hurler son prénom sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, je sentais son membre buter au fond de mon antre, à chaque va-et-vient, me rapprochant de plus en plus de l'extase ultime.

-Ed… Edward…. Attends, protestai-je lamentablement, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ralentit son rythme, sans toutefois arrêter de se mouvoir en moi, puis il me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Je… Je veux que l'on finisse… ensemble, haletai-je en vrillant mon regard enfiévré au sien.

Il s'empara alors de mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Dans ce cas, guide-moi…

Je lui souris, ravie de sa proposition et pris les commandes de nos galipettes clandestines. J'imprimai alors le rythme que je voulais, essayant de faire durer notre plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Il entreprit de caresser ma poitrine du bout des doigts, électrisant ma peau à chaque effleurement, même infime, avant de titiller mes tétons, durcis de plaisir. Mes gémissements se faisaient plus nombreux, je sentais que la fin était proche, mais je sentais aussi son souffle contre mon cou… irrégulier, bruyant. Lui aussi, n'était pas loin de la délivrance.

Je pressai donc mes mains plus fortement sur ses hanches pour l'inviter à accélérer le rythme. Il redressa la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens pour ne plus les lâcher, jusqu'au moment où nous atteignîmes l'orgasme. Moi d'abord, en criant son prénom… Cri qu'il étouffa d'un baiser, lorsqu'il se vida en moi quelques secondes après m'avoir donné le coup de rein fatal. Il s'écroula sur moi et nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, attendant que nos respirations, bien qu'inutiles, reprennent leur rythme normal. Une de mes mains caressa machinalement son dos, pendant que l'autre essaya de dompter les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et afficha un sourire radieux, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur miel que j'aimais tant.

-C'était juste Wow ! soufflai-je, alors qu'il caressait ma joue.

-Oui. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'à chaque fois que l'on vient de faire l'amour, je me dis que c'était parfait et pourtant la fois d'après c'est encore mieux ! souffla-t-il tout bas.

Nous rîmes doucement avant de partager un baiser, doux et sensuel.

-On aura tout le loisir de tester ta théorie sur notre lieu de vacances, lui dis-je ensuite en souriant.

-Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr… Oups… Bella, rhabille-toi, vite… Problèmes en vue !

Il me fit alors descendre de mon perchoir et me tendit ma robe. Je ramassai mon string et le camouflai en boule dans ma main. Edward me vit faire et me lança un regard partagé entre le désir naissant et la réprobation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

-On s'est fait repérer, souffla-t-il en fixant la porte devant lui, juste avant que deux coups se fassent entendre.

-Monsieur ? hésita une voix douce. Vous allez bien ? Désolée de vous déranger mais…

-Je vais bien, la coupa mon mari. Ne vous en faites pas…

-Bon… Excusez-moi, dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est rien… Ouf, elle est partie.

-Tu crois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, Bella, j'en suis sûr… C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de discussion des trois hôtesses depuis cinq bonnes minutes, grimaça-t-il enfin.

J'éclatai de rire, autant à cause de sa mine déconfite que de la situation.

-À mon avis, elles ont l'habitude, tu sais ! Faire l'amour dans un avion est LE fantasme par excellence, non ?

Il acquiesça et se détendit. Il déverrouilla ensuite la porte, sa chemise en lambeaux sur le bras et jeta un œil à l'extérieur.

-La voie est libre, viens, m'indiqua-t-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement nos sièges, sans croiser les hôtesses et sans réveiller nos voisins.

-Tu es une sacrée dévergondée, tu sais ! me reprocha-t-il taquin, en regardant sa pauvre chemise, prématurément décédée.

-Je sais, fis-je alors en exhibant mon sous-vêtement sous son nez. Mais tu as dit que tu aimais ça, alors…

-Tu n'es pas très sympa, Bella… Comment je vais tenir jusqu'à l'île, en te sachant sans culotte…

-L'île ? Nous allons sur une île… ?

-Oups… Je n'ai rien dit… Oublie, de toute façon, je ne te dirai rien de plus.

-Pfff, tu n'es pas drôle là, Edward !

-Hey ! Chacun son tour, fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je lui tirai alors la langue, comme une enfant de 4 ans. Décidemment, Alice déteignait de plus en plus sur moi.

-Bon, ça ne résout pas mon problème de chemise tout ça, grogna-t-il.

À ce moment là, son téléphone vibra sur la tablette. Il le prit et afficha un air surpris.

-Alice ?

-Apparemment, on ne peut pas vous laissez seuls cinq minutes, hein ? l'entendis-je rigoler.

-Hein… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, là ? fit-il offusqué.

-Regarde dans ton sac à dos, reprit-elle. Soyez sages, bises.

J'entendis le déclic qui signifiait qu'elle avait raccroché et une hôtesse arriva à ce moment là.

-Monsieur, je vous rappelle que les portables sont interdits par mesure de sécurité. Avez-vous un problème… vestimentaire ?

-Heu pardon, non non ça ira… fit-il en se levant pour attraper son sac, dans le compartiment à bagages. J'ai juste… taché ma chemise, rien de grave… Merci.

Elle s'éloigna et Edward trouva effectivement une chemise propre dans le sac.

-Merci Alice, murmura-t-il.

-Mais c'est elle qui a préparé ce sac, non ? m'étonnai-je. Comment savait-elle que tu… ?

Il me regarda, attendant que je comprenne.

-Oh ! OH ! fis-je en réalisant que ma meilleure amie avait certainement vue notre partie de jambes en l'air dans l'une de ses vision. Là, c'est la méga honte !

-Comme tu dis ! rigola-t-il malgré tout, en se rhabillant. Si Emmett est mis au courant de ça… On va en entendre parler en rentrant…

Je fis une grimace à cette pensée, surtout que mon nouveau beau-frère n'aurait plus de raison de nous laisser tranquilles car sa punition serait terminée.

**Pov Edward**

Il restait à peine une heure de vol, quand Bella prit un livre et commença à feuilleter les pages, bien plus vite qu'un être humain normal. Je la regardai faire pendant quelques minutes, la détaillant avec amour, de la tête aux pieds, bien que je la connaisse déjà par cœur. Au troisième passage, mon regard s'arrêta au niveau de son bas-ventre et immédiatement une envie irrépressible de la toucher s'empara de moi. Je me rappelai alors qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa robe et une idée digne d'Emmett, me vint immédiatement. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle et attira son visage près du mien, afin de l'embrasser. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur. Je me reculai un peu pour pouvoir la regarder, puis l'invitai à échanger nos places. Elle se retrouva donc près du hublot et me demanda si elle pouvait reprendre sa lecture.

-Oui, mon amour, si tu veux…

Elle replongea dans son livre après m'avoir lancé un regard suspicieux. Quelques secondes après, ma main caressa sa jambe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, effleurant légèrement son intimité.

-Tu… Non, Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant.

Elle me lança alors un regard qu'elle voulait sûrement désapprobateur, mais dans lequel je vis surtout naître une flamme de désir.

Ma main redescendit alors jusqu'à sa cheville, sans que nos regards ne se quittent, puis remonta, cette fois, jusqu'à ses lèvres intimes. Je les caressai doucement d'un doigt, puis ma paume se posa sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, qui s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'une de l'autre. Je repris ensuite le chemin de son intimité qui était déjà bien humide, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements. L'effet que lui procurèrent mes caresses et la petite moue qu'elle affichait, celle qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas crier son plaisir toutes ces petites choses me plurent énormément, provoquant immédiatement mon érection.

Je fis plusieurs petits mouvements afin de l'exciter davantage, avant d'insérer finalement un doigt en elle.

-_Oh mon Dieu_ ! pensa-t-elle distinctement en me donnant accès à son esprit.

Ses mains agrippèrent violemment les accoudoirs et ses yeux me supplièrent de continuer. Je commençai alors à faire de petits va-et-vient en elle, titillant au passage son clitoris.

-_Hummm… Edward_, gémit-elle mentalement.

Je continuai avec satisfaction, glissant un deuxième doigt dans son antre et accélérant mes mouvements, cherchant à atteindre son point G. Elle réussit difficilement à n'émettre aucun son qui risquerait de nous trahir, mais je voyais sur son visage que cela lui demandait des efforts considérables. Sa respiration était de plus en plus hachée et l'or de ses yeux n'était plus que lave en fusion. Elle m'indiqua ce qu'elle voulait, au fur et à mesure de mes caresses, mais uniquement par la pensée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler de phrase, je savais ce qu'elle voulait… Je le voyais dans sa tête, et j'adorais ça. J'avais tellement attendu pour pouvoir vivre ça, désormais je pouvais entrer dans sa tête mais seulement lorsqu'elle le décidait… C'était le meilleur des compromis, je n'avais pas l'impression de violer son intimité.

-_Encore… Oui… Edward… Je… Je t'aime…_

Elle n'était pas loin d'atteindre l'orgasme, j'accélérai alors mes va-et-vient tout en vrillant mon regard au sien. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché les accoudoirs, et sa respiration était complètement erratique.

-_Je… Je vais… Oh mon Dieu, Edward !_ pensa-t-elle avant d'être secouée de spasmes violents, signes qu'elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel.

Un bruit métallique se fit également entendre, et elle rigola en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de broyer un des accoudoirs.

-Content de voir que je te fais de l'effet, rigolai-je à mon tour.

-C'est malin, bougonna-t-elle, maintenant, j'ai envie de…

-Non, Bella… Plus de galipettes avant d'être arrivés à destination, la repris-je avec fermeté. La sécurité des autres passagers de l'avion en dépend, ajoutai-je avec humour.

Elle essaya de protester et de me faire changer d'avis en jouant de ses charmes, mais je tins bon. Finalement, elle finit par abandonner et vint se blottir dans mes bras, pour attendre l'atterrissage de notre avion.

Après avoir récupéré nos valises, nous sortîmes de l'aéroport main dans la main, en quête d'un taxi. J'indiquai la direction du port au chauffeur et après quelques minutes de trajet, nous prîmes enfin notre dernier moyen de transport avant d'arriver à notre destination : le bateau.

-Mais il est énorme ce bateau, fit-elle en découvrant notre embarcation.

-Il est à mes parents, ils nous le prêtent pour nos petites vacances, expliquai-je en montant nos valises à bord.

Nous montâmes et je mis le moteur en route. Après une petite demi-heure de navigation, l'île fut enfin visible… enfin seulement pour des yeux de vampires, bien sûr.

-Regarde, lui dis-je en montrant du doigt la forme lointaine.

-C'est… l'île ? Nous arrivons, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Voici… l'île d'Esmée, annonçai-je d'une voix empreinte de respect.

-L'île… D'Esmée ? Comment ça l'île d'Esmée ? Cette île appartient à ta mère ? balbutia-t-elle de surprise.

-Oui, Carlisle lui a offert à leur mariage. Sympa comme cadeau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je la regardai en souriant, attendant sa réponse.

-Euh oui… Wow… C'est énorme… Une île… Et je suppose qu'il y a une maison sur cette île, non ?

-Oui bien sûr… Tu vas voir, on arrive…

En effet, cinq minutes après le bateau s'arrêta près du ponton d'embarcation et nous descendîmes.

-Ça te plait ? lui demandai-je en portant nos valises.

-Oh oui… C'est magnifique, Edward… Vraiment… Superbe ! s'écria-t-elle ravie.

Une fois arrivés sur le sable, elle retira ses sandales et alla même marcher dans l'eau. Je l'attendis en souriant, et nous prîmes ensuite le chemin de la maison. J'étais déjà venu une fois, je savais exactement où elle était.

Une fois devant, je pris Bella dans mes bras pour lui faire passer le seuil de la maison, comme le voulait la tradition.

-Cette maison a un charme fou, s'extasia-t-elle en découvrant les lieux.

Je la reposai sur ses pieds et elle continua.

-Je parie que c'est Esmée qui l'a décorée, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait, il n'y avait qu'une petite cabane en bois, totalement inhabitable avant. Mes parents ont entièrement reconstruit celle-ci et ma mère l'a effectivement décorée, lui expliquai-je.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile au milieu du salon, les yeux dans le vide, puis je luis pris la main la sortant de ses rêveries.

-Je te fais visiter ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

-Ok, avec plaisir… mais avant…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et mit ses bras autour de mon cou. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et elle planta son regard miel dans le mien.

-Je t'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle, en m'adressant un sourire éclatant.

-Plus que ma propre vie, ajoutai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et nous échangeâmes un long baiser, d'abord chaste puis de plus en plus passionné. Voyant où cela allait nous mener, je stoppai notre étreinte.

-Attends mon amour, lui dis-je difficilement.

Elle grogna légèrement de mécontentement.

-Tu n'as pas envie de…

-Si… Bien sûr que si, Bella, la coupai-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Mais, je voudrais te faire visiter avant… Je pense que tu apprécieras la chambre.

Elle rit et nous sortîmes du salon pour débuter la visite. La maison était plus petite que la villa de Forks, ou de Seattle. Il n'y avait que deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une grande pièce servant de salon, tout cela de plain pied. La maison entière était faite en bois, pour garder l'effet « cabane perdue dans les arbres ». Bella fut époustouflée, surtout par la chambre qui nous était réservée et qui avait été décorée avec goût, très certainement par Alice.

La chambre blanche… Où trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin, était décorée de dizaines de bougies, prêtes à être allumées, promettant un moment des plus romantiques. Le lit était quant à lui recouvert de pétales de roses blanches, embaumant toute la pièce de leur subtil parfum.

-Cette chambre est… parfaite, murmura ma petite femme, en me lançant un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

-Oui… Mais…

-Ah non Edward, pas de mais ! gronda-t-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse qui me fit rire.

-Je voulais juste dire, qu'un bain de minuit me tenterait bien.

-Oh… Dans ce cas… Bon ça me va, reprit-elle en souriant. Je te rejoins, Alice a certainement du penser à me mettre un maillot de bain dans cette fichue valise.

-Flute ! fis-je faussement déçu, moi qui pensais que tu te baignerais sans rien…

Elle me regarda pour savoir si j'étais sérieux, et au bout de quelques secondes, me lança un coussin en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « espèce de fichu vampire obsédé ».

Je sortis alors de la maison et me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant vers la mer. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements, à l'exception de mon boxer, à côté d'un arbre et m'assis dans le sable, face à la mer, pour attendre l'amour de ma vie. Le ciel était magnifique, les étoiles brillaient. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre, quelques minutes seulement après être sorti de la maison, j'entendis le bruissement de ses pas dans le sable.

-Tu viens ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je m'en saisis et nous entrâmes dans l'eau, main dans la main. Les vagues vinrent s'écraser contre nos deux corps de pierre, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'étais focalisé sur elle, sur la couleur de sa peau à la lueur de la lune. Une petite brise fit danser ses cheveux, plaçant une mèche à travers son visage, que je remis à sa place d'un geste tendre. Elle me sourit. Nous avions de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, maintenant.

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ?

-Deux semaines, répondis-je en la dévorant des yeux. Plus… Si tu en as envie…

-C'est en effet très tentant… personne pour nous embêter…

-Il faudra bien que l'on rentre un jour.

-Oui, je sais, fit-elle résignée. Mais je ne suis pas pressée de retrouver le lycée, les cours… Et d'être obligés de faire comme si nous n'étions pas mariés…

-À ce propos, dis-je en lui adressant mon sourire en coin, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de nous accorder une année sabbatique.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, je pensais que tu apprécierais de voyager un peu, tout en profitant de notre statut de jeunes mariés.

-Oh Edward, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant de mon visage à deux mains pour m'embrasser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour m'enflammer. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous enfonçâmes encore plus dans l'eau. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et alternèrent tendres caresses et tango passionné. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux tandis que je caressai son dos.

-On devrait… La plage… murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-À vos ordres, Mme Cullen, plaisantai-je en la tenant fermement contre moi.

La seconde d'après, nous étions sortis de l'eau. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le sable blanc, sans rompre notre baiser. Je lui retirai ensuite son maillot de bain, puis restai pendant quelques secondes à la regarder, entièrement nue… Elle était parfaite.

-Hey ! Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ?

-Rien mon amour, la rassurai-je en effleurant sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Tu es magnifique, c'est tout… Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes de t'avoir.

Elle frissonna sous ma caresse et m'adressa son plus beau sourire. J'eus brusquement une idée.

-Ne bouge pas… lui intimai-je en me levant tout d'un coup. Je reviens dans deux petites secondes…

-Mais… Où vas-tu ? l'entendis-je s'exclamer, alors que j'étais déjà loin.

Je m'enfonçai dans la jungle environnante et y trouvai sans problème ce que je cherchai. Je retrouvai ma femme très peu de temps après l'avoir quittée, elle n'avait pas bougée mais affichait une mine contrariée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? grommela-t-elle.

-J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau… d'exotique, fis-je énigmatique.

-Que caches-tu dans ton dos ?

Je lui tendis alors la fleur que je venais de cueillir. Une orchidée.

-Une fleur ?

-Oui, fis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Ou plus précisément un instrument de torture…

Elle me regarda avec des yeux étonnés, et je m'installai alors à ses côtés avant de reprendre la parole.

-Promets-moi de ne pas bouger, Bella !

-Euh… Oui… Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir mais…

-Chut… Contente-toi de ne pas bouger… Laisse-moi faire… Tu va aimer, je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, je commençai à lui effleurer le pied avec la fleur d'orchidée, remontant le long de sa jambe, lentement… très lentement. Elle poussa un gémissement et pencha sa tête en arrière. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle allait apprécier ce moment.

Je m'appliquai à passer la fleur, sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, profitant de ses réactions, à la hauteur de mes espérances. Sa respiration s'accéléra, je la vis également serrer les dents pour essayer de retenir ses gémissements, mais en vain. Elle finit par abandonner et cria mon prénom, en vrillant son regard au mien.

-Bordel, Edward ! Achève-moi, je n'en peux plus…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler devant autant d'enthousiasme.

-Tu rêves là, mon amour… Je ne fais que commencer…

Elle me répondit par un autre gémissement, au moment où la fleur s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Je vis ses tétons se durcirent instantanément, et j'eus alors une furieuse envie de prendre ses seins à pleine main. Je me retins malgré tout, laissant le désir monter en moi. Je fis passer longuement la fleur sur son buste, ses épaules, son nombril… Jusqu'au moment où elle m'en demanda plus.

-_Plus bas_… m'exhorta-t-elle mentalement.

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, et mes yeux croisèrent son regard enfiévré. Apparemment elle était prête. J'effleurai alors son intimité avec l'orchidée, puis descendit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour enfin remonter de l'autre côté. Elle écarta immédiatement les jambes, me donnant ainsi encore plus accès à son jardin secret.

-Je ne vais pas… tenir longtemps…, haleta-t-elle alors.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que moi non plus, je n'allais pas tenir encore très longtemps. La voir ainsi frissonner et gémir sous mes caresses florales, me rendait fou. Je n'avais qu'une envie : toucher sa peau, sentir ses frissons sous mes doigts… l'embrasser.

Je continuai alors avidement mes caresses, les pétales de fleurs cajolant ses lèvres intimes et titillant son bouton de plaisir. Elle s'abandonna finalement dans un ultime gémissement, enfonçant ses mains dans le sable et cambrant violemment son dos. Je me retins difficilement de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour.

-Mon amour..., balbutia-t-elle, toujours haletante, après quelques secondes de silence. C'était… surprenant, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Hum… Et c'est tout ?

Elle rigola et je me joignis à elle.

-Bien sûr que non, mais… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fleur puisse servir à ça, plaisanta-t-elle en me regardant tendrement. Je regarderai les orchidées différemment, dorénavant.

Nous partageâmes un autre éclat de rire.

-J'avais raison alors, tu as aimé…

-Je crois avoir été assez expressive, non… D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de me venger…

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle se jeta sur moi et s'empara de la fleur. Elle la brandit en affichant un sourire victorieux et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

-Ah ah ah ! Toi aussi, tu vas gouter au supplice de la fleur, fit-elle avec des accents sadiques dans la voix.

-Non, je n'y tiens pas, protestai-je en m'emparant de sa bouche.

-Dégonflé ! râla-t-elle contre mes lèvres, mais se laissant finalement aller dans mes bras.

Elle s'allongea sur moi, et nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant que mes mains se promenèrent avidement sur sa peau. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je cesse de lutter contre le désir qui avait totalement prit le contrôle.

-J'ai envie de toi, ma Bella… Tout de suite…, grognai-je en mordillant la peau fine de son cou.

Elle se redressa alors, prenant appui avec ses mains sur mon torse et m'ôta mon boxer en une fraction de seconde.

Je me retrouvai allongé sur le dos, sur une plage de sable fin, un magnifique ciel étoilé au-dessus de moi, et surtout… Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction, en détaillant la créature de rêve qui me surplombait, un large sourire illuminant son visage parfait.

-Je t'aime et moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, me dit-elle avant de se saisir de ma virilité pour la placer à son entrée.

Elle bascula son bassin et une vague de bien être m'envahit lorsque je me retrouvai enfin en elle. Elle n'attendit pas et commença immédiatement à bouger. Elle ondulait le bassin telle une danseuse orientale, me procurant mille et une sensations des plus agréables. Elle me fit jouir bien trop rapidement à mon goût, me laissant une impression d'inachevé.

-Tu es partante pour la belle, j'espère ? dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras, sans même attendre sa réponse.

-Euh… Oui, rigola-t-elle amusée.

Je nous emmenai directement dans notre chambre provisoire et la posai sur le lit. Je me mis au dessus d'elle, et serrai mon corps contre le sien. Elle empoigna férocement mes fesses et frotta son bas ventre contre ma virilité, gonflée de désir. Je glissai à nouveau en elle, d'un mouvement de bassin et lui fis l'amour une nouvelle fois.

-Edward, regarde le ciel ! Le soleil se lève, c'est magnifique, me dit-elle, le regard tourné vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur la mer.

-Oui, en effet, fis-je en fourrant mon nez dans ses cheveux, pour sentir son exquis parfum.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux remettre ça… si ? me lança-t-elle les yeux rieurs.

-Humm… Laisse moi réfléchir, répondis-je en faisant semblant d'hésiter, avant de lui sauter dessus pour la chatouiller.

Elle éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens, pour essayer de m'échapper. À force de gigoter dans tous les sens, nous finîmes par tomber du lit tous les deux.

-Aïe, grimaça-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol.

-Petite nature ! me moquai-je gentiment.

Elle tira la langue avant de venir m'embrasser.

-Quelle heure est-il au fait ?

-6h30, lui annonçai-je après avoir jeté un œil à ma montre, sur la table de chevet.

Elle me regarda les yeux grands ouverts, comme statufiée.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui…Je suis en train d'essayer de calculer, le temps que l'on a passé dans cette chambre…

-Oh ça ! rigolai-je en me levant et en m'étirant. J'avoue que là, nous avons fait fort…

-Tu te rends compte que nous venons de passer plus de…

-24h… Oui tu peux le dire. Ça fait en effet plus de 24h que nous n'avons pas quitté cette chambre, et je dirais même ce lit, pour être plus précis.

-J'imagine la tête d'Emmett, s'il apprenait ça.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il a fait bien pire avec Rose… C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'à chaque mariage, mes parents les ont envoyés ici en voyage de noces… C'était devenu invivable à la maison, rigolai-je en y repensant.

-Quel est le programme de la journée ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-On pourrait commencer par une petite douche… commune, si ça te dis ? répondis-je avec un sourire coquin.

-Ok, mais sois sage alors, accepta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Nous prîmes finalement une douche ensemble, et je restai sage. Après nous être habillés, nous sortîmes faire un tour dans la jungle, pour une petite chasse improvisée. La faune était bien plus variée et intéressante qu'à Seattle. Bella s'amusa comme une folle. Ensuite, nous rentrâmes prendre nos maillots pour nous baigner.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, entre ballades en forêt, baignade, plongée et bien sur siestes crapuleuses. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre, nous étions seuls au monde. Au bout de deux semaines, nous connaissions l'île dans ses moindres recoins, ils nous arrivaient même de faire des parties de cache-cache géantes au milieu de la jungle.

Bella ne semblait pas prête à rentrer, donc j'appelai mes parents pour les prévenir que nous resterions un peu plus longtemps. Ils ne protestèrent pas, Esmée m'encouragea même à en profiter au maximum.

Ce jour-là, alors que nous étions sur l'île depuis presque trois semaines, Bella voulut faire une partie de cache-cache. Je fermai les yeux le temps qu'elle aille se cacher, puis je commençai à la pister. Je connaissais son odeur par cœur, et bien que je ne sois pas le meilleur des traqueurs, j'arrivai facilement à la débusquer.

-Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude, me dit-elle souriante, juste après que je la trouve.

-Euh, oui… Peut-être, je n'ai pas fait attention, répondis-je préoccupé.

-Edward ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.

J'entendis de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et je lui souris pour la rassurer.

-Non mon amour, ne t'en fais pas… Ça va.

Ce n'était sûrement rien. Enfin je l'espérais.

-On rentre ? proposai-je alors.

Nous marchâmes doucement pour rentrer, main dans la main.

-Il va peut-être falloir penser à rentrer chez nous, tu ne crois pas ? me dit-elle soudain.

-Humm, oui en effet. J'attendais que tu m'en parles… Je voulais que tu sois prête à rentrer.

Je me tournai vers elle pour lui sourire, mais à cet instant précis mon sourire se fana, et je m'immobilisai brusquement.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en me fixant.

-Reste près de moi, d'accord ? lui intimai-je en serrant sa main plus fort.

-Edward, tu m'inquiète là… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tout à l'heure en te cherchant, j'ai cru sentir une odeur étrangère… Je ne suis pas sûr de moi mais…

Elle ne dit rien mais son expression avait changée. Elle était inquiète.

-Je… Je la sens moi aussi… Cette odeur… Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas…

-Oui, admis-je les sourcils froncés, tout en scrutant les alentours. C'est la même… Et ce n'est pas bon signe, car une chose est sûre… Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres !

* * *

_**** Ne me cherchez pas : je suis partie très... très loin XDD ****_

_**Comment ça sadique ? Mais ouiiiiiiiiii je suis sadique et alors... J'aime ça na !**_

_**Mouahahaha**_

_**Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, non ? ;)**_

_**Bon alors petit sondage, ça faisait longtemps :**_

_**Qui est sur l'île ?**_

_**-Victoria et Riley ? Tapez 01**_

_**-Les Volturi ? Tapez 02**_

_**-Un vampire inconnu ? Tapez 03**_

_**Le prochain chapitre va être très très intéressant alors rendez-vous au prochain épisode =)**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle, pour me dire que je suis trèèèèèèèèès méchante ou simplement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**_

_**Robisoux**_

_**Aly**_


	25. Chap 24 : Piégés

**_Je voulais vous remercier énormément pour toutes les reviews, les mise en alerte et favoris, que j'ai reçu pour le chap 23 ^^_**

**_Wow 20 reviews pour ce chap, je crois que c'est le record._**

**_Merci également à mes Bêtas, comme d'hab... J'adore nos délires et vos réactions, surtout sur ce chap ;)_**

**_Bon passons à la suite hein ;) Comment vous dire..._**

**_Ce chap est très très important, et il se passe plein de chose, enfin bref vous lirez..._**

**_Je m'excuse tout de suite pour la fin XD_**

**_Qui a dit sadique ?_**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas... ou pas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 24 – Piégés -**

**Pov Bella**

Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Les mots n'imprimèrent pas dans mon cerveau pourtant beaucoup plus rapide que celui d'un humain. La panique s'empara alors de moi.

-Co… Comment ça, pas l'un des nôtres ? C'est qui dans ce cas ? m'écriai-je.

-Du calme, Bella… Peut-être que ce n'est rien…

-Ne me dis pas ça, Edward. Ton expression prouve le contraire, ne me mens pas, s'il te plait ! le sermonnai-je nerveusement.

-Bon ok… Je n'en ai aucune idée, la seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un vampire.

-Oui bah ça, je l'avais deviné ! C'est… C'est Victoria… C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix avait tremblée en prononçant ce prénom, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle avait attendue le bon moment… Nous étions seuls, loin des nôtres…

-Non, ce n'est pas son odeur, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais croisé ce vampire…Il est possible qu'un immortel ait emménagé sur l'île, nous ne sommes pas venus depuis un bon moment, murmura-t-il.

Je me calmai un peu, il ne semblait pas sûr de lui mais ce qu'il disait était censé.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Rentrons à la maison, mais restons prudents.

Nous nous mîmes à courir, sans nous lâcher la main. Après quelques minutes de course, les arbres se firent moins nombreux et puis soudain, je reconnus la trouée qui menait à la plage située devant la maison. Je fus soulagée, mais je sentais toujours la tension d'Edward, quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Nous n'avons croisé personne, c'est bon signe, essayai-je de le détendre.

Il ne répondit pas. Nous étions à quelques mètres seulement de la maison, mais il refusa d'avancer. Il était figé sur place, le regard fixé vers la maison.

-Tu me fais peur, Edward, là… Parle-moi, l'implorai-je à voix basse, en me postant devant lui.

Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, puis bougea enfin. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et je pus y lire un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur. Apparemment, j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, il se passait quelque chose… Quelque chose de grave. Nous étions en danger, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible à son comportement.

-PARLE-MOI ! hurlai-je brusquement, au bord de l'hystérie.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de le sortir de sa léthargie, et il bougea les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Il… Il y a quelqu'un, finit-il par articuler difficilement.

-Où ?

-Dans la maison.

-…

-Tu avais raison, Bella… Tu avais raison, répéta-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Elle nous a bien eus… Nous n'avons pas été assez prudents…

Il prononça ces mots lentement… Si bas, qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pu les entendre.

-VIC-TO-RIA ! articulai-je difficilement. C'est elle alors, hein ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, les yeux toujours rivés vers la maison.

-Tu l'entends ? Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas reconnu son odeur ?

-Elle… n'est pas seule, souffla-t-il.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Apparemment, ils sont deux… Elle est avec un gars… Ils nous attendent, ils nous ont entendus.

-Oh ! Et que faisons-nous alors ? lui demandai-je faiblement.

-Je crois que… Nous allons devoir nous battre, Bella ! m'annonça-t-il en serrant les poings.

J'allais répondre, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit violemment.

Une femme aux cheveux roux apparut, suivie d'un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Tous les deux avaient les prunelles rouge vif… Des prunelles où brillait de la haine, et qui étaient à ce moment précis, braquées sur nous.

-Edwaaaaard… Mon cher, très cher Edward Cullen ! Te voici enfin, minauda la rouquine.

-Victoria, désolé de ne pas être content de te revoir, railla-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

-Ahhhh ! Et ta petite femme est avec toi, bien sûr ! En même temps, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai attendu tout ce temps… Pour que l'on se retrouve que vous et moi.

-Et lui… ajouta mon mari, en désignant de la tête le jeune vampire.

-Oui, oui… J'ai un nouvel ami, fit-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Il s'appelle Riley, et je l'aime beaucoup… Même s'il ne remplacera jamais… Mon JAMES.

Au moment de prononcer ces derniers mots, sa voix devint un grognement presque sauvage et tout en elle se transforma. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, devenant presque noirs et son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la colère. Apparemment, elle avait eu le temps de ruminer sa vengeance, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Edward avait raison, nous allions devoir nous battre. À deux contre deux, nous avions nos chances. Edward prit alors brusquement son portable et composa un numéro.

-Alice ? C'est Ed', nous avons des problèmes… Dis à Carlisle que Victoria est sur l'île… Oui je sais… Faites au mieux, on va se débrouiller.

Il raccrocha.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien vu ? murmurai-je.

-Je n'en sais rien… Elle n'était pas au courant, et de toute façon, ils arriveront trop tard. Nous sommes seuls sur ce coup, Bella !

-Tu es conscient que ton appel à ta famille ne va rien changer, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? ricana Victoria en nous fusillant du regard. Je penserais à remercier mon cher ami Laurent de m'avoir appris pour vos dons, à toi, Jasper et Alice. Je n'aurais jamais pu mettre mon plan en place sans cette information.

-Nous étions au courant, Laurent m'a tout raconté. Par contre, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as su où nous trouver.

Je le regardai fixement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-_Tu essaies de gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas_ ? pensai-je.

Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête, sans me regarder.

Gagner du temps. À quoi cela allait-il servir ? Nous étions à des heures de Seattle, et Victoria savait pertinemment qu'elle devait agir vite. Notre famille n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à temps pour nous aider.

-Oh ça… Hum, j'ai attendu si longtemps, je peux bien prendre cinq minutes pour vous expliquer, annonça-t-elle sûre d'elle. Pour être honnête, je dois dire que le hasard m'a bien aidé…

Elle se tourna alors vers son acolyte, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Riley est… spécial, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Edward, d'une voix neutre.

-Edward, Edward…, chantonna-t-elle en nous fixant à nouveau. Bravo, tu as deviné… N'essayes pas de lire nos pensées, car tu n'y arriveras.

À ces mots, un rictus mauvais se forma sur son visage. Elle fit quelques pas dans notre direction, toujours suivie par son « petit toutou ». Je vis Edward grimacer légèrement à cette annonce, ce qui n'était pas bon signe car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait raison. Et à part moi, je ne connaissais personne capable de bloquer le don de mon mari.

-Racontes-nous, Victoria… Je suis impatient de savoir, répliqua-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

-Par quoi vais-je commencer ? fit-elle en jouant avec ses boucles rousses. Hum… Riley est quelqu'un d'étonnant, et le hasard l'a mis sur ma route alors que je ruminais toute seule dans les rues de Seattle.

-Seattle ? m'exclamai-je alors.

-Oui, petite idiote, s'énerva-t-elle soudain. J'enrage à l'idée que tu étais si près de moi, seule, sans défense… Si seulement cet idiot de Laurent m'avait dit que tu t'y trouvais…

La colère déformait à nouveau son visage, et des flammes dansaient dans son regard, assombri par la haine.

-Il ne le savait pas, intervint Edward, étrangement calme.

-Mais, il aurait pu le découvrir… Il vous a préféré à moi… Quel ingratitude, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneuse. Enfin bref… Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. Donc je disais… Ma rencontre avec Riley, il était humain bien sûr et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait du potentiel et qu'avec un peu de chance son aptitude à… embobiner les gens, serait amplifier en devenant vampire.

-Ton Riley ne bloque pas entièrement mon don, Victoria… Tu en es consciente au moins ?

Il prononça ses mots en affichant un léger sourire, presque moqueur. Victoria ne sembla pas apprécier et ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Riley, qui haussa les épaules, l'air impuissant.

-Tu devrais te concentrer au lieu de t'énerver, ajouta-t-il. Je sais tout… J'ai tout vu dans ta tête, et j'avoue que c'était bien joué.

-Edward ? Raconte-moi… Je veux savoir aussi, fis-je impatiente.

-Attends, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, elle va nous expliquer.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN, CULLEN ! cracha-t-elle, en avançant encore. Laisse-moi parler, ou alors… Peut-être es-tu pressé de mourir ?

-Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Mais, vas-y, continue, je t'en prie…

Edward avait dit ces quelques mots sans trembler, en fixant notre ennemie droit dans les yeux. Il était sûr de lui, il avait certainement réussi à apprendre quelque chose d'important dans l'esprit de nos deux invités surprise… ou alors c'était du bluff. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale à cette idée.

-Ça t'intéresse alors finalement, reprit-elle en affichant un sourire mauvais. Bien… Je continue dans ce cas, si tu es déjà au courant, je suis sûre que ta chère petite femme, a envie de tout savoir… N'est-ce pas Isabella ?

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon mari, qui hocha la tête. J'acquiesçai donc à la demande de la grande rousse qui sembla apprécier.

-Très bien… J'ai donc transformé Riley, et il ne m'a pas déçu… Bien au contraire, son pouvoir s'est révélé bien supérieur à toutes mes espérances. Nous avons été dans un bar, pour tester ma théorie et…

Elle éclata brusquement de rire, et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait docilement à ses côtés.

-Nous avons bien rit ce soir-là, non ?

-Oui, en effet, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mon premier repas… J'en garde un souvenir… impérissable.

-Le plus drôle c'est que toute cette bande d'ivrognes inutiles n'a même pas essayé de se sauver… Enfin, techniquement… Ils l'auraient fait, s'ils avaient pu…

-Viens en au fait Victoria ! gronda Edward, qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

Elle continua malgré tout son monologue, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-Vois-tu ma chère, il a suffit que mon cher ami Riley leur demande, non leur ordonne plutôt, de rester à leur place, pour qu'ils obéissent comme de gentils petits toutous.

-Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je alors de sa révélation.

-Riley peut influencer qui il veut par la pensée, et apparemment son don est assez puissant pour fonctionner sur une pièce entière, m'informa Edward. Dommage qu'un don aussi intéressant soit utilisé à si mauvais escient…

Je le regardai inquiète et lui pris la main. Il essaya de me rassurer en m'adressant son sourire en coin. Victoria émit alors un grognement mauvais en réponse à la réplique d'Edward, avant de reprendre la parole.

-JE raconte et TU la fermes ! hurla-t-elle en réduisant une fois de plus, la distance qui nous séparait.

-Dis-nous plutôt quelque chose que nous ignorons. Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? Personne ne connait cette île à part notre famille, riposta-t-il l'air grave.

-La prochaine fois que tu oses m'interrompre, je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement, rugit-elle avant de se calmer et de reprendre d'une voix complètement différente. En effet… C'est une question très intéressante. On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance, une seconde fois… Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses parfois. Riley ? Raconte-leur comment tu as appris où ils se trouvaient…

-Bien sûr, Vic… Avec plaisir, roucoula-t-il avant de se tourner vers nous. Apparemment, tu maitrises parfaitement ton don, Edward ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me résiste autant.

-Ton don fonctionne uniquement parce que tu prends tes victimes par surprise, répliqua froidement mon mari. Ce n'est pas mon cas… J'aurai toujours un quart de seconde d'avance sur toi.

-Peut-être, on verra…, grimaça le nouveau-né. Pour ce qui est de notre histoire, nous sommes tombés par hasard sur un certain bar, en déambulant dans les rues de Seattle où une odeur de vampire a retenu notre attention.

-Oh non ! Le bar de Brynn, soufflai-je abasourdie.

-Tu vois de quoi je parle, Bella, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il. Il s'agit bien du bar de ton amie. Cette odeur nous a intrigués et nous sommes entrés. La barmaid était seule et je n'ai eu aucun mal à lui faire croire que nous étions des… amis.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, tous mes muscles se tendirent et mes poings se serrèrent, lorsque je pensai à mon amie.

-Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je vous jure que…, explosai-je brusquement.

Je fis inconsciemment un pas vers eux, et sentis alors une main agripper fermement mon bras. Edward. J'ancrai mes yeux aux siens, et la colère qui s'y trouvait se transforma en une grande détresse.

-Calme-toi mon amour, me dit-il doucement en m'attirant à lui, je suis sûr que Brynn va bien. Alice aurait vu quelque chose et nous aurait prévenus.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, rigola Riley, ce n'est pas elle qui nous intéressait… mais toi. Victoria avait flairé une odeur mêlée à celle de ton amie, elle à tout de suite pensé à toi. Il a simplement suffit de quelques questions pour nous assurer que nous avions raison. J'ai essayé d'obtenir des informations, de savoir la raison de ta présence à Seattle et non à Forks avec le reste du clan. Malheureusement, Brynn n'en savait rien, car tu venais tout juste d'arriver et elle ne savait rien de toi… En gros, elle nous était parfaitement inutile, et nous aurions pu la supprimer sans problème.

Je gardai difficilement le contrôle de moi-même face à sa provocation, et je sentis qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi : à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Victoria a ensuite eu l'idée de faire de Brynn notre « espionne », c'était assez simple en fait, il me suffisait d'implanter l'ordre dans son esprit… Un peu comme lors d'un lavage de cerveau. Je suis donc revenu deux jours après, à une heure assez tardive pour être sûr qu'elle serait seule, mais malheureusement pour moi… Ce n'était pas le cas. Tu étais là, vous discutiez… et un humain était avec vous. C'était le dernier client, et je surpris alors une conversation très intéressante.

-Personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes, grommela Edward en lui lançant un regard réfrigérant.

Cela ne l'atteignit pas le moins du monde, au vu du sourire narquois qu'il afficha.

-J'ai donc attendu que ce gars… Zack… sorte du bar, pour l'accoster. Il était évident que tu lui plaisais, Bella, sauf que sa méthode de drague était plutôt nulle. Je me suis donc servi de lui, je lui ai ordonné d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible à ton sujet tout en lui affirmant que tu étais folle de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rigoler ! C'était vraiment très drôle… un esprit aussi faible. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile si j'avais du manipuler ton amie, j'ai pu me rendre compte avec Vic que les esprits immortels sont moins corruptibles que les esprits humains.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de haine, à cet instant… Tout devenait clair, l'attitude de Zack… Son insistance à me parler, malgré mon attitude distante. Il n'y était pour rien en fin de compte, Riley le manipulait depuis le début, et il lui avait fourni toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Cependant, un détail me revint en mémoire…

-Zack savait pour notre mariage, car je lui en avais parlé, mais… Il ne savait pas que nous partions en voyage de noces, car je ne le savais pas moi-même… Alors comment as-tu su pour l'île ?

-Cet abruti de Zack nous a appris pas mal de choses, continua Victoria en intimant le silence à Riley, d'un doigt sur la bouche. Il nous a dit que tu étais seule à Seattle, oh et puis que tes parents étaient morts… Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Bella… Vilaine petite menteuse… Après avoir appelé mon vieil ami Laurent, j'ai enfin su où tu te trouvais cher Edward, et mon plan a commencé à se mettre en place. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre, à cause de ta sœur et de ses visions, je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre directement à Bella, au risque de voir tout le clan Cullen débarquer.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-_Ne la provoque pas, Edward_, le suppliai-je mentalement.

-J'ai donc attendu patiemment, continua-t-elle, en espérant que mon intuition serait la bonne, et en effet… Tu es finalement rentré, Edward, et grâce à notre espion, nous avons ensuite appris que Bella avait quitté Seattle pour te retrouver… Quelle joie de savoir notre petit couple réconcilié, feignit-elle de se réjouir. Il restait malgré tout un problème à régler : réussir à vous isoler, tous les deux du reste du clan. C'est pourquoi, le jour où Zack nous a appris que vous alliez vous marier, j'ai d'abord pensé créer d'autres vampires et débarquer au mariage. Pour ce plan, j'avais besoin d'en savoir le plus possible et qui d'autre que la nouvelle meilleure amie de la mariée, pouvait me renseigner… Riley a donc usé de tout son talent pour forcer Brynn à nous révéler les détails de votre mariage et c'est là qu'elle nous a parlé du voyage, sur une île privée appartenant aux Cullen.

-Brynn ne savait pas où se trouvait l'île, alors comment…

-Erreur Edward, le coupa-t-elle. Elle savait une partie du trajet car ta sœur l'avait chargée de s'occuper de vos réservations. Ainsi, nous vous avons attendus à l'aéroport de Rio et avons suivis votre trace, de loin bien sûr. Le plus long a été de trouver l'île en question, c'est pourquoi, nous n'arrivons que maintenant. Ah ! Au fait, merci de nous avoir attendus, finit-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Victoria venait de finir son discours, ce qui signifiait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

-_Que fait-on_, pensai-je alors.

-C'est toi qu'elle veut et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser te toucher, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il me fit alors passer derrière lui, ce qui déclencha le rire de notre ennemie.

-Comme c'est mignon… Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour sa femme. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Cullen, ça se jouera entre toi et moi. Riley, tu restes là ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais Vicky ! pleurnicha-t-il.

-J'ai dit : tu restes là !

Cette fois, Riley ne rajouta rien et afficha une mine résignée.

-Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Surveille-le. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, essaya-t-il de me rassurer avec un faible sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et avança vers la rouquine qui fit également quelques pas. Ils étaient maintenant à deux ou trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Edward était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de Victoria tout seul, mais malgré tout j'avais peur. Peur pour lui… Peur de le perdre. Je devais me tenir prête à l'aider, au cas où…

Ce fut Victoria qui lança les hostilités, en se jetant sur lui. Il l'évita sans problème, un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne le touche. Elle manqua de peu de finir la tête dans le sable mais se redressa finalement, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle fonça à nouveau sur lui et cette fois il l'empoigna et l'envoya dans les arbres. Il courut vers l'endroit où elle avait atterri et nous entendîmes alors des bruits de lutte. Riley n'avait toujours pas bougé, il semblait nerveux et me fixait avec son regard mauvais.

Soudain, quelque chose s'écrasa violemment dans le sable. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il s'était déjà relevé et n'avait visiblement rien, bien que ses vêtements eux, étaient en piteux état.

-Tu vas bien ? m'écriai-je inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Elle est coriace !

-Fais attention…

Il répondit par un signe de tête et se retourna vivement vers Victoria qui venait de réapparaitre sur la plage.

-Bah alors Edward, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? le défia-t-elle sur un ton arrogant en avançant vers lui. Le sang animal te ramollit, mon pauvre… Sans ton don, je t'aurais écrasé depuis longtemps.

Son ton glacial me fit froid dans le dos, elle paraissait si sûre d'elle… Trop sûre d'elle à mon goût.

-Ce n'était que l'échauffement, riposta-t-il avec aplomb. On peut maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses… Viens je t'attends…

Ils se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, enchaînant les coups à une vitesse ahurissante. J'étais incapable de dire lequel des deux adversaires avait le dessus. Le combat dura ainsi plusieurs minutes sans temps-mort. Au bout d'un moment, les deux duellistes se séparèrent, fatigués par l'intensité de leur combat. Edward ne lui laissa cependant pas beaucoup de répit et la chargea à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne put esquiver et se retrouva plaquée au sol.

-Je te tiens, siffla-t-il.

-Pas si sûr… rugit-elle en lui assenant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya rouler dans le sable.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se relève aussitôt, mais il resta allongé… sans bouger.

-Vicky, c'est bon ! hurla alors Riley.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis avec stupeur qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait… Non… Non, ce n'était pas bon… Pas bon du tout, même. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Edward et me ruai vers lui.

-Edward ! criai-je affolée. Non, pas ça !

Il était toujours étendu dans le sable quand j'arrivai à ses côtés. J'avais totalement oublié Victoria et Riley, rien d'autre ne comptait à part mon mari.

-Edward, je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose, le suppliai-je en le secouant. Ne m'abandonne pas…

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, il remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Be… Bella, je… je…, bégaya-t-il en s'emparant de ma main.

-Chutttt…

Son regard qui était jusque là un peu perdu, fut soudain rempli d'une lueur étrange, et sa main se resserra sur la mienne… Trop fort, bien trop fort.

-Bella, je vais te tuer ! assena-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, avant de me propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin, avec ses deux mains.

J'atterris lourdement dans le sable, encore choquée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Je me relevai rapidement ne sachant que faire, malheureusement il était déjà face à moi. Il avança en me fixant avec son regard dur, tandis que je reculai, essayant de rassembler mes idées. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre lui et pourtant il n'allait pas me laisser le choix apparemment.

-Edward, arrête ! murmurai-je affolée. C'est moi, c'est Bella… Tu dois te battre !

-Je sais qui tu es, répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassante, et je vais te tuer.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur mort venait d'exploser, en entendant une nouvelle fois ces mots. Je décidai alors de fuir mais quand je me retournai pour courir, il m'agrippa le bras et m'envoya valser dans la direction opposée. Cette fois, j'atterris aux pieds de Victoria, qui jubilait.

-Pauvre… Pauvre petite Bella, minauda-t-elle en se baissant pour être à mon niveau. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Ton cher et tendre était si sûr de lui… Son arrogance l'a mené à sa perte, tu vois !

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, aboyai-je démunie.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé, je te rappelle, lâcha-t-elle furieuse. Ton Edward m'a volé la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux et il va payer pour ça… Vous allez payer tous les deux.

-Il ne me fera jamais de mal, bluffai-je peu convaincue.

Elle rigola bruyamment avant de prendre mon visage dans une de ses mains.

-Tu te trompes lourdement, ma chère, Edward Cullen n'est plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains de Riley. Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer…

Elle prit mon cou dans sa main et me força à me relever. Elle maintint sa prise autour de ma gorge, tout en me tordant un bras dans le dos. Je ne cherchai pas à résister, cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Edward approcha suivi de Riley, son visage sans expression me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. On aurait dit un zombie, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son regard était inexpressif et sombre et ses traits étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme s'il souffrait.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon plan marcherait aussi bien, reprit Victoria sans me lâcher. Bravo Riley, tu as fait du beau boulot, lui sourit-elle.

-Merci, mais il a un esprit très fort… Il résiste… Je dois me concentrer, déclara-t-il l'air sérieux.

-Ok, je te fais confiance… Ne faisons pas traîner les choses dans ce cas. Tu vois Bella, au début je pensai t'éliminer toi, pour que ton cher époux connaisse la même douleur que moi. Mais, avec la découverte de Riley et de son don, mon plan a quelque peu changé, et je dois dire que ça promet d'être beaucoup plus divertissant. Pour toi, ça ne change pas grand-chose : dans les deux cas, tu meurs. Par contre, Edward lui, va comprendre ce que signifie le mot « souffrir ».

-Que comptes-tu faire, hein ? Me tuer sous ses yeux ? criai-je impuissante.

-Mais non, voyons ! Ce serait trop doux. Si tu veux tout savoir, Riley va forcer ton mari à… te tuer, de ses propres mains.

-Non, pas ça…, hoquetai-je horrifiée.

-Oh que si ma toute belle… Et lorsque ce sera fait, Riley le libèrera sans lui effacer la mémoire, pour qu'il se souvienne bien de ce qu'il vient de faire. Je suis persuadée, qu'il s'en voudra tellement qu'il nous suppliera de l'achever. Alors mon plan te plait ? jubila-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Tu es le diable en personne, soufflai-je désespérée.

-Riley, mon joli, à toi de jouer, fit-elle en me poussant sans ménagement vers Edward, qui me rattrapa mécaniquement.

-C'est parti, s'exclama alors Riley en plissant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Edward me lâcha alors les bras pour m'enserrer le cou à deux mains. Je cherchai désespérément dans ses yeux, la moindre petite preuve qu'il était encore là et qu'il se battait pour reprendre le dessus, mais… Je ne vis rien et abandonnai. Finalement, Victoria allait gagner, elle aurait sa vengeance.

-Je t'aime, je ne t'en veux pas, murmurai-je difficilement avant de fermer les yeux, résignée.

Je sentis alors l'étau de ses doigts se resserrer autour de ma gorge. J'espérai que cela allait être rapide et pas trop douloureux. Mes yeux me brûlaient mais les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler. Je comptai mentalement les secondes qui me restaient à vivre tandis que ses mains serraient toujours de plus en plus fort.

-_1… 2… 3… 4…5…_

**Pov Edward**

Après avoir rassuré Bella, comme je le pouvais, je me ruai à nouveau vers mon ennemie. Grâce à mon don, j'arrivai à parer la plupart de ses coups, mais je ne réussissais pas à la toucher. Il fallait que je surveille Riley tout en me battant, et cela m'empêchait d'être à fond dans le combat. Au bout de quelques minutes, Riley tenta en effet, une première attaque que je vis venir, je repoussai Victoria et me concentrai à nouveau quelques secondes, avant de me jeter sur elle. Cette fois, je ne la ratai pas, et la plaquai au sol, esquissant un sourire victorieux.

-Je te tiens, lançai-je d'une voix sarcastique.

-Pas si sûr…, grogna-t-elle en m'envoyant valser dans le sable d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Oh non, gémis-je au moment où je touchai le sol.

Une désagréable sensation s'empara de moi et les mots qui entrèrent dans ma tête ne firent que confirmer ce que j'avais senti.

-_Ne bouge pas_ ! m'ordonna une voix dans ma tête.

Je sentis alors ma volonté défaillir et mon corps ne m'obéissait déjà plus, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quel idiot ! Ce que je redoutai, venait de se produire : Riley venait de réussir à prendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

-_Tu es à moi, Edward ! Tu vas faire tout ce que je veux_.

Encore cette voix dans ma tête, c'était cependant différent des pensées que j'entendais régulièrement. Un brouillard envahit alors mon esprit, laissant seulement place à cette voix à qui je devais obéir.

-Edward ! Non pas ça, entendis-je faiblement à travers le brouillard, reprenant un semblant de lucidité.

Bella… C'était la voix de Bella. Je devais me battre… pour elle.

-Be… Bella, je… Je…, dis-je avec beaucoup de peine, en rouvrant les yeux.

Je réussis à prendre sa main, mais à ce moment là un flot d'images et de mots arriva dans ma tête, me désorientant complètement.

_« Tu dois la tuer… C'est notre ennemie… Tue-la ! Elle est dangereuse… »_

Tout était clair à présent, j'avais finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Je savais ce que je devais faire, je devais obéir à la Voix. Ma main serra alors fortement la sienne et je répétai ce que la Voix m'avait ordonné de dire.

-Bella, je vais te tuer !

Je la poussai ensuite des deux mains à plusieurs mètres de moi. Ce geste réveilla la petite lueur dans le brouillard, qui sembla se dissiper légèrement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux Moi dans la tête, mais qui voulaient deux choses complètement opposées. Je fus pris tout à coup d'un doute, mais ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps car le brouillard réintégra mon esprit, étouffant la lueur d'espoir et le souvenir de la voix de Bella.

-_Tue-là, maintenant_ ! m'ordonna à nouveau la Voix.

Je m'exécutai sans hésiter et marchai vers elle.

-Edward, arrête ! C'est moi, c'est Bella… Tu dois te battre !

Sa voix ranima une nouvelle fois les souvenirs de nous deux, je devais saisir cette chance et me reprendre…

-_Dis lui que tu sais qui elle est et que tu vas la tuer,_ exigea la voix, annihilant ainsi le peu de volonté que je venais de retrouver.

-Je sais qui tu es et je vais te tuer ! répétai-je d'une voix qui n'était pas la mienne, incapable de résister à l'ordre qui raisonnait dans ma tête.

En entendant ces mots, je vis son regard se remplir de tristesse. J'aurais tellement voulu la serrer dans mes bras, mais le brouillard dans mon esprit se renforça et m'obligea à la retenir, lorsqu'elle tenta de fuir. Elle atterrit alors aux pieds de Victoria, qui commença à lui expliquer son plan machiavélique.

Pendant tout le laps de temps où la rouquine parla, je tentai de me libérer du brouillard dans ma tête. En vain. Je livrai un véritable combat intérieur, qui apparemment était voué à l'échec. Dès qu'une petite faille apparaissait, je tentai d'en profiter mais le brouillard revenait encore plus dense.

-_Cela ne sert à rien, Edward… Tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer de mon emprise._

La Voix… Celle de Riley, c'était elle qui raisonnait dans ma tête. Riley et son pouvoir. Victoria et Riley. J'étais à présent conscient de ce qui m'entourait, je savais que Victoria et Riley étaient mes ennemis et que j'aimais Bella. C'était déjà une bonne chose, je devais continuer à me battre.

-Riley, mon joli, à toi de jouer, fit la grande rousse en poussant Bella vers moi.

-C'est parti, s'exclama Riley. _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini… Tue-la maintenant, mets tes mains sur son cou et serre… Serre, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de son corps…_

Malgré mes efforts pour contrer cet ordre, mes mains se positionnèrent de chaque côté de son cou et commencèrent à le comprimer. Je devais me libérer, et maintenant, sinon se serait trop tard.

-_Tue-la ! Finissons-en…_

-Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas, chuchota-t-elle difficilement, avant de fermer les yeux.

Ses mots me transpercèrent comme des poignards. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Même si j'étais à présent assez lucide pour réfléchir à nouveau, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lutter contre le brouillard. L'ordre était écrasant, mon corps ne m'obéissait toujours pas. J'étais comme enfermé dans mon propre corps, sauf que là, ce dernier était en train de tuer ma femme. J'étais en train de tuer, Bella… MA Bella. Je la regardai impuissant, mes doigts se resserraient de plus en plus fort autour de sa gorge, la comprimant dangereusement.

J'avais envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit… C'est alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

***Avis à tous : je cherche un lieu où me cacher, car je suis poursuivie par une bande de twilighteuses en furie***

_**Euh... Je ne vais pas vous demander si vous avez aimé, je crois...**_

_**Bon là j'avoue j'ai fait fort XD Je vous rassure, je crois que c'est la pire fin que j'ai écrite jusque là.**_

_**Bon allez, je vais quand même faire un sondage :**_

_**Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver après ?**_

_**-Edward tue Bella (et alors, je fais ce que je veux d'abord XD), Tapez 01**_

_**-Edward reprend son contrôle juste à temps, mais Vic & Riley finisse le travail à sa place, Tapez 02**_

_**-Edward se reprend, mais c'est Bella qui lui saute dessus, Tapez 03**_

_**-Autres solution ? Tapez 04**_

_**Comment ça vous n'aimez pas mon sondage... Bon allez, je vais être gentille...**_

_**Si je reçois plus de 30 reviews : Bella vit. Sinon... Couic XDDDD**_

_**Oui je sais je suis sadiqueeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Je retourne écrire la suite, avant de me faire lapider ;)**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	26. Chap 25 : Tout à une fin

_**Bon alors que dire : pour commencer un immense MERCI à toutes mes revieweuses : je vous adore.**_

_**Record battu avec 25 reviews pour le chap 24... Par contre, j'avais dis 30 reviews pour sauver Bella, donc...**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps.**_

_**Bonne lecture et désolé pour la fin encore une fois sadique ;)**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chap malgré tout!**_

_**Je vous préviens par avance : il est très long XDD**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas (enfin j'espère)**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 25 – Tout à une fin… -**

_« Je la regardai impuissant, mes doigts se resserraient de plus en plus fort autour de sa gorge, la comprimant dangereusement._

_J'avais envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit… C'est alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. »_

**Pov Edward**

J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que j'étais désolé. Désolé d'avoir été nul, car tout cela arrivait uniquement par ma faute.

J'avais sous-estimé Riley et Victoria, je m'étais montré trop sûr de moi. Malgré tout, ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse.

J'essayai encore de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, lorsque des mots apparurent dans mon esprit.

-_Edward, Arrête… je t'en prie…_

Je me figeai instantanément et réalisai que le brouillard avait disparu. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un ordre de la Voix. La Voix n'était plus là. Riley n'était plus dans ma tête, il n'y avait que les pensées de Bella. Elle avait réussi. Elle était la seule à pouvoir nous sortir de là et elle venait de le faire. Elle avait déployé son bouclier pour m'y inclure, me soustrayant à l'influence de Riley.

J'étais à nouveau moi-même et je fis glisser mes mains de son cou à ses joues, pour lui caresser doucement du pouce.

-Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolé, m'excusai-je faiblement.

-Chuuuttt, fit-elle d'une voix tendre. Ils ne doivent pas s'en rendre compte.

-Tu as raison, fis-je en replaçant mes mains sur son cou. Je te promets de me faire pardonner, une fois que le cas des deux autres sera réglé, ajoutai-je avec un pauvre sourire.

-_J'ai hâte_, pensa-t-elle en repensant à notre première nuit sur l'île.

-Vic… On a un problème, grogna alors Riley.

Il venait certainement de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. Je me retournai vers nos ennemis tout en prenant la main de ma femme dans la mienne, toujours protégé par son bouclier.

-Riley ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda la grande rousse.

-Je… Je te l'avais dit, il…

-Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! hurla-t-elle furieuse, en se tournant vivement vers lui.

Son visage si serein quelques minutes auparavant, était à présent, déformé par la colère. Ses yeux avaient virés du rouge vif au bordeaux cramoisi et fixaient durement le malheureux Riley.

Je fis alors un pas vers eux, il fallait en finir…

-_Attends Edward, je ne vais pas pouvoir maintenir mon bouclier en place très longtemps_, me prévint alors Bella mentalement.

-Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, murmurai-je d'une voix rassurante, il ne m'aura pas deux fois de suite.

-_J'ai une idée…_

Je me retournai vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle déroula alors son plan dans sa tête.

-_Si nous nous séparons, nous pouvons les avoir. Je prends Riley, il ne pourra pas utiliser son don avec moi. Essaye d'éloigner Victoria le plus possible, pour qu'il ne puisse pas te contrôler._

-Très bonne idée, répondis-je à voix basse avec un demi-sourire. Sois prudente, mon amour.

-Toi aussi, me dit-elle à haute voix, cette fois-ci.

Je lui lâchai alors la main et fixai Victoria d'un air menaçant.

-Bon, apparemment cet idiot de Riley n'est pas capable de faire ce pourquoi il est là, alors…

-Mais, Vicky, essaya-t-il de protester.

-FERME-LA ! lui intima-t-elle, avant de me faire face à nouveau. C'est bien vrai qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Ça a failli fonctionner pourtant, tu vas me le payer cher, Cullen !

-Arrête de parler et viens te battre, sifflai-je, prêt au combat.

Elle se jeta sur moi et je l'évitai sans problèmes, je réussis ensuite à l'empoigner et la projetai de toutes mes forces, vers la forêt. Je lançai un dernier regard vers Bella et courus rejoindre mon ennemie.

Une fois hors de portée du bouclier de Bella, Riley tenta de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais je m'arrangeai pour m'éloigner suffisamment de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'atteindre. Victoria tenta plusieurs assauts, mais à chaque fois, elle frappait dans le vide. J'étais pleinement concentré sur elle cette fois, et je voyais très distinctement tous ses gestes, dès qu'elle les pensait.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien tu en es consciente, au moins ? dis-je sarcastique, au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte acharnée.

-Tais-toi ! fulmina-t-elle, les poings serrés et les lèvres retroussées. Tu n'es qu'un insecte nuisible qui ne mérite pas d'exister…

-Au lieu de parler, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le combat, dis-je en me plaçant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Sans ton don tu n'es rien ! cracha-t-elle alors. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable, je vais te…

-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ?

Anticipant son attaque, je me plaçai à nouveau derrière elle et bloquai sa tête avec mon bras.

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout… Car tu es morte ! assenai-je avant de lui porter le coup de grâce.

D'un geste rapide et puissant, sa tête se détacha de son corps dans un désagréable craquement. Je mis le feu immédiatement et restai quelques minutes à regarder le brasier, d'où s'élevait une fumée noire nauséabonde.

-Cette fois, on en a vraiment fini avec toi, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Je repartis alors en direction de la plage pour rejoindre ma femme.

**Pov Bella**

Je regardai Edward courir vers les bois, quand mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Riley venait de faire un pas vers les arbres, je ne devais pas le laisser partir, il devait rester sur la plage avec moi.

-Riley, où vas-tu comme ça ?

Il ne répondit rien mais me lança un regard plein de haine.

-Attends un peu… Tu n'as rien vu venir, pas vrai ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Cette fois, j'avais toute son attention.

-De moi… Et de mon don.

-Ton don… Quel don ?

Son étonnement était complet, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un don, Riley, rigolai-je alors.

-Tu ne peux pas me résister, personne ne le peut, grogna-t-il furieux.

Cet affrontement verbal me fit prendre conscience à quel point j'avais changé en devenant vampire. Sur le plan physique bien sûr, mais également sur le plan psychologique. J'avais indéniablement gagné en assurance, et ce nouvel état de confiance faisait que je ne ressentais aucune peur face à mon adversaire, aussi dangereux soit-il. Je n'étais pas une combattante, certes, mais lui non plus à priori. J'étais presque certaine qu'il ne comptait que sur son don. Nous serions donc à égalité sur ce plan.

-Si, moi, je le peux, déclarai-je alors. Tu n'arriveras pas à me contrôler, tout simplement parce que mon cerveau est protégé par une sorte de bouclier invisible, que je peux étendre à volonté.

-Quoi ? Alors, tout à l'heure… Edward…

-Et oui, c'était moi… Bien qu'Edward se soit battu de toutes ses forces, tu aurais fini par gagner si je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser mon bouclier. Dommage pour vous !

Il sembla perdu, presque effrayé, pendant un court instant, puis il afficha un visage déterminé. Brusquement, il chargea, je l'évitai de justesse, mais il recommença, et cette fois il réussit à me plaquer au sol.

Ses mains enserrèrent immédiatement mon cou, mais je ne me laissai pas faire et lui envoyai un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres.

-C'est malin, grommelai-je en me relevant, mon t-shirt est fichu.

Il était en effet déchiré du col à la moitié de ma poitrine, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge. Riley s'était déjà relevé, et me regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Je comprends pourquoi Edward t'a épousé, dommage que je doive te détruire.

Il ricana en enlevant le sable qu'il avait sur lui, avant de marcher droit vers moi. Je reculai de quelques pas, ne sachant que faire. Fallait-il que je l'attaque ? Ou devais-je attendre qu'il me charge à nouveau ? C'est à ce moment là que je pestai contre Edward, de ne pas m'avoir donné de cours de combat.

Finalement, je choisis l'option offensive et lui fonçai dessus. Il en fit de-même et nous nous percutâmes violemment dans un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Le choc m'envoya rouler dans le sable, tandis que Riley atterrit contre un arbre, le brisant en deux.

Je l'entendis m'insulter, et la seconde d'après il était déjà sur moi. Nous échangeâmes alors de nombreux coups, à une vitesse effrayante. Je parai la plupart de ses attaques, mais n'arrivai pas à prendre le dessus. J'étais la plus rapide, mais ses assauts étaient d'une rare violence et m'obligeaient à reculer, ne me laissant que peu d'occasions d'attaquer.

-Bella ? Bella ? Tu vas bien ? J'arrive…

Edward. C'était bien sa voix, j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Victoria, cependant son arrivée me déconcentra pendant une fraction de seconde et Riley en profita pour me faire un croche-pied qui me fit tomber lourdement dans le sable.

-Lâche-la, gronda Edward.

Bien sûr, à deux contre un, nous étions certains de gagner, mais… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Edward s'était occupé de Victoria, je devais donc m'occuper de Riley… Seule. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'en étais capable.

-_Non, Edward… Laisse-moi régler ça… S'il te plait_, pensai-je en étendant mon dôme protecteur.

-Comment ça, non ? essaya-t-il de protester.

-Je peux m'en sortir toute seule, dis-je fermement.

-Tu crois ça ? rétorqua Riley qui pesait de tout son poids sur moi. Si tu es assez folle pour croire que tu as une chance, seule, contre moi, je vais vite te prouver le contraire.

Il plaça une nouvelle fois ses mains autour de mon cou pour m'étrangler. Je lui assenai de multiples coups de poings pour essayer de me dégager mais sans effets.

-T'es une vraie tigresse, toi, hein ? ricana-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Ses mains se déplacèrent de mon cou à mes joues, m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Ne la touche pas ! gronda Edward, de plus en plus en colère.

-Oh ! Voyez-vous ça, Edward Cullen est jaloux ! répliqua Riley d'un ton méprisant. Tu vas obéir a ta chère petite femme et rester bien sagement où tu es…

-_Edward, s'il te plait… Ne fais rien… Pour l'instant._

Je l'entendis grogner mais il ne bougea pas. Riley approcha encore son visage du mien, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Bien… Gentil toutou… Admire le spectacle, maintenant…

Sur ces mots, sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, que j'évitai de justesse, en réussissant à tourner la tête sur le côté, malgré l'étau de ses mains. Ma joue entra en contact avec le sable fin de la plage, me donnant une idée.

Je pris une pleine poignée de sable dans chaque main et lui lançai en visant les yeux. Il porta immédiatement ses mains à son visage, et grogna de colère. Il se redressa, libérant ainsi mes jambes et je pus alors lui donner un violent coup de genou dans les parties intimes, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent, mais là, il m'avait énervée… Se servir de Brynn et de Zack pour nous atteindre, passe encore car ils ne leur avaient fait aucun mal mais se servir d'Edward pour me tuer : là, s'en était trop ! Je libérai enfin toute la colère que j'avais contenue, et lui assénai un puissant coup de pied. Sous l'impact, sa tête vola à plusieurs mètres de son corps, qui tomba, inerte, dans le sable.

Je me retournai vers Edward, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et vis qu'il s'affairait déjà à faire un feu. Je le rejoignis en courant et lui sautai dans les bras.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'embrasser ce porc, grommela-t-il en humant mes cheveux.

-Merci… le remerciai-je en appuyant mon front contre le sien. Merci, de m'avoir écoutée et de ne pas être intervenu.

-De rien mon amour, je sais que… J'ai tendance à être trop protecteur envers toi… J'aimais bien être celui qui te protégeait, avoua-t-il doucement.

-J'aime être protégée, Edward, mais… C'était agréable, pour une fois, de TE protéger et de me débrouiller par moi-même.

Sur ces mots, il posa sa main sur ma joue et dessina les contours de mes lèvres avec son pouce. Doucement… Très doucement. Je soupirai d'aise et plongeai dans l'or incandescent de ses yeux. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent ensuite avec avidité, pour un long baiser passionné.

-Il faut brûler le corps, me dit-il en rompant notre étreinte. Ensuite, je te promets de me faire pardonner comme il se doit.

-J'aime ce programme, répondis-je en sentant le désir s'emparer de moi.

Je le regardai partir à l'autre bout de la plage récupérer la tête de Riley, puis il l'a mit dans le feu. Il fit de même avec le reste du corps, et une odeur de chair brulée s'échappa du brasier, ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée noire. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, l'observant, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais… Sûrement le contrecoup de notre combat avec Riley et Victoria. Nous étions vraiment passés près de la catastrophe cette fois. Je portai inconsciemment une de mes mains à mon cou, là où Edward avait serré si fort que j'avais bien cru qu'il allait me tuer.

-Bella ? Chérie, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon bras, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Euh, oui… Désolée, je repensai à tout ça, je… Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, fis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Il m'enlaça tendrement tandis que je crochetai son cou avec mes bras. Nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et il me sourit. Nous échangeâmes un autre baiser, plus tendre cette fois, tout en douceur.

-Dis-moi Edward, dis-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Oui ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice ne nous a pas prévenus pour tout ça. J'veux dire… Elle aurait pu t'éviter de te faire surprendre par Riley, non ?

-Hum oui, en effet… Elle aura droit à…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit alors, interrompant Edward en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Quand on parle du loup… m'indiqua-t-il en souriant. Allo ?

Il mit le haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre.

-Je venais aux nouvelles, normalement tout va bien, mais je voulais quand même m'en assurer, fit la voix cristalline d'Alice.

-Oui, à part que j'ai failli tuer Bella de mes propres mains, ronchonna mon mari.

-Oh, désolée pour ça, le principal c'était le résultat final, non ?

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, lui reprochai-je.

-J'avais peur que cela change l'issue du combat. Quand Edward m'a appelé, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, mais quand j'ai vu la fin heureuse, j'ai préféré ne pas vous rappeler.

-Mouais, on verra ça à notre retour, fit Edward faussement grognon.

-Vous rentrez bientôt ?

-D'ici quelques jours, ajouta-t-il avant de saluer sa sœur et de raccrocher.

-Tout va bien alors ? lui dis-je en posant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Son sourire réapparut et il me regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Le coup du t-shirt déchiré, c'était bien joué.

Il posa son index sur ma clavicule et le fit descendre, en une douce caresse, le long de la déchirure de mon vêtement. Ce simple geste fit naître un désir inattendu, dans chaque cellule de mon corps, et ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque son doigt dessina les contours de la dentelle de ma lingerie.

-Je… Euh… Tu… De quoi tu parles, là ? me repris-je enfin.

-Il te dévorait des yeux Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ! s'étonna-t-il.

-Non, tu penses que j'ai fait exprès de déchirer mon t-shirt ?

Il se mit à rire, devant ma mine offusquée, tout en jouant avec le bout de tissu déchiré, qui pendait lamentablement.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que te voir ainsi, me donne de drôles d'idées, fit-il coquin.

-Hum… Je vois…Des idées du genre, toi… moi… un lit…

-Oui, dans ce genre là, sauf que… Je ne suis pas certain qu'on atteigne le lit à temps.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase, qu'il me prit par surprise en me portant dans ses bras et fila à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la maison. Il me reposa au sol après nous avoir fait franchir la porte d'entrée.

Ses lèvres fondirent alors sur les miennes pour un baiser fougueux. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ce baiser, une intensité décuplée par les derniers évènements, une envie évidente de se retrouver, pour effacer les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, pour le maintenir contre ma bouche, et je répondis à son baiser avec force, ma langue demandant rapidement l'accès à la sienne. Il émit un grognement et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains se posèrent durement sur mes joues et il plaqua son corps contre le mien, me faisant reculer contre la porte. Je poussai un gémissement de surprise mais également de satisfaction lorsque mon dos heurta le bois. Sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour déposer une myriade de petit baiser, de ma joue, à ma mâchoire, puis à mon lobe, qu'il tortura longuement.

Il continua à butiner la peau de mon cou alors que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, puis il reprit mes lèvres d'assaut. Je fis rapidement glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et il se retrouva enfin torse-nu, devant mes yeux qui le dévoraient littéralement.

J'avais beau connaître son corps parfait dans les moindres détails, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Même Apollon ne pourrait rivaliser à côté d'Edward, cette comparaison me fit sourire car j'étais consciente de le voir ainsi avec les yeux de l'amour. Soudain, il me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts et il me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais exactement à quoi il pensait à cet instant, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient obscurcies par le désir qu'il ressentait et il devait certainement voir la même chose dans les miens.

Tout en ne lâchant pas son regard, je dessinai du bout des doigts, les contours de sa musculature parfaite. Pectoraux… Abdominaux… Il frémit plusieurs fois sous la caresse que je lui infligeai et laissa même échapper un grognement de frustration lorsque ma main quitta sa peau. Je voulus la poser sur son visage, mais il l'arrêta en cours de route et la posa avec autorité sur le bas de son dos.

-Tu me rends fou, souffla-t-il, avant de plonger à nouveau vers ma bouche.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent durement les miennes, tandis qu'il pressait encore plus son corps contre le mien. Il rompit rapidement notre baiser et s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux se posant avidement sur ma poitrine. Il prit alors d'une main, le morceau de t-shirt déchiré et acheva ce dernier d'un geste rapide vers le bas.

Alice avait mis dans ma valise, une quantité astronomique de lingerie en tout genre, dentelle, satin… Je pouvais en changer chaque jour, au grand bonheur de mon cher mari. Après avoir retiré mon t-shirt, il afficha d'ailleurs un sourire qui n'avait pas besoin de commentaires : il allait prendre bien soin de ne pas l'abîmer, celui-là. Il effleura du bout des doigts, la dentelle rouge et noire, puis remonta le long de la bretelle. Ses doigts passèrent ensuite dans mon dos et il dégrafa habilement l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

-C'est mon préféré, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, en faisant lentement glisser l'une après l'autre, les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement. Je vais tâcher de ne pas l'abîmer.

Je lui souris alors qu'il acheva de dévoiler ma poitrine, laissant tomber le soutien-gorge, intact, au sol. Il prit sans attendre, un de mes seins dans une main et commença à le pétrir doucement, ce qui fit dresser immédiatement mes tétons. Il sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il me produisait et taquina mon deuxième sein avec sa langue, douce et tiède, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

Il m'infligea ses douces tortures pendant plusieurs minutes, suçotant, mordillant, léchant mes tétons durcis par le désir que je ressentais. Il me connaissait parfaitement et n'avait pas besoin de lire mes pensées pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour me donner du plaisir.

Ses caresses, ses baisers… Sa langue sur ma poitrine, mon cou ou mes lèvres… Le moindre contact, même infime, me procurait mille et une sensations. Je me laissai complètement envahir par cette vague de plaisir intense qu'il me procurait. J'étais dans un autre monde quand je sentis ses mains agripper mes fesses pour me soulever. Instinctivement, mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, pour s'accrocher à son cou, tandis que mes jambes crochetèrent sa taille.

Mon regard se noya alors dans le sien pendant quelques secondes, puis nos bouches se retrouvèrent. Edward nous emmena dans le couloir menant à la chambre, mais je l'arrêtai brusquement.

-Attends, dis-je contre ses lèvres. Le salon…

Il ne répondit rien mais interrompit notre baiser et me lança un regard surpris. Il me garda dans ses bras et rebroussa chemin pour se rendre au salon, où je vis ce que je voulais.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et reposai mes pieds au sol pour aller chercher une des fleurs d'orchidée que contenait le vase placé sur la grande table de la pièce.

-C'est pour une fleur que tu…

-Chutttt… le coupai-je en sentant la délicate fleur.

Je me dirigeai lascivement vers lui en faisant glisser la fleur sur ma poitrine de façon très sensuelle.

-Tu veux que je recommence ? murmura-t-il soudain très intéressé.

Alors que je mimais un « non » avec mon doigt, j'effleurai son torse marmoréen avec l'orchidée, jusqu'à sa ceinture, puis remontai lentement, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et frissonna sous le contact subtil de la fleur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, une lueur presque bestiale animait ses prunelles dorées.

-Oh et puis zut ! grogna-t-il en se jetant sur moi. Tant pis pour la chambre.

Il balaya d'un bras, toute la décoration de la grande table qui finit par terre dans un fracas sans nom, puis me prit par la taille et me posa, assise, sur le bord de cette dernière.

Il écarta mes cuisses sans ménagement et se colla à moi. Même à travers nos jeans, je pouvais sentir sa virilité gonflée de désir et je crochetai mes jambes sur ses hanches pour l'encourager.

Jusque là, nous avions été relativement sages, ne cassant aucun meuble et préférant faire l'amour sur le sol ou contre les murs des différentes pièces de la villa. C'est pourquoi je me sentis un peu honteuse, face à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Ce sentiment honorable disparut bien rapidement, au moment où Edward m'arracha presque mon pantalon. Il déposa une multitude de baiser du dessus de mon pied jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, son nez frôlant alors mon intimité frémissante. Il recommença son manège de l'autre côté, m'envoyant sur une autre planète.

-ED… WARD ! Bordel, achève-moi ! lâchai-je dans un gémissement incontrôlé.

-Hey, tu rigoles ou quoi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je commence tout juste.

Je fus incapable de répondre autrement que par un pauvre gémissement presque inaudible, car il ne me laissa aucun répit. Il m'allongea complètement sur la table, retira délicatement mon ultime vêtement et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de mon antre.

-Tu es particulièrement… excitée, ce soir, mon amour, dit-il sur un ton qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

Il en avait de bien bonnes, lui ! Comment ne pouvais-je pas être excitée, alors qu'il faisait tout pour me rendre folle ?

Je voulus lui signifier mon agacement, mais mon grognement se transforma en un petit couinement parfaitement minable, au moment où il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans mon intimité frissonnante. Mes parois internes se resserrèrent sur ses doigts, qui avaient déjà commencées un lent va-et-vient, accentuant encore plus les divines sensations qu'il me procurait.

À ce rythme, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, mais je n'avais pourtant aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

-Encore ! lui intimai-je alors en écartant encore plus mes cuisses.

Il répondit sans problème à ma demande en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements en moi, puis il retira ses doigts. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses, et il approcha son visage de mon intimité.

Sa langue joua de longues secondes avec mes lèvres intimes, avant de s'insinuer en moi, me propulsant dans un tourbillon de sensations inédites et intenses. Je ne contrôlai plus rien, ni mon corps, qui bougeait au rythme d'Edward, ni mes gémissements, disons quelque peu sonores.

J'étais entièrement à lui en cet instant, moralement et physiquement, et j'aimais ça. J'aimais le sentir en moi… Sentir sa bouche, sa langue, embrasser, cajoler la partie la plus intime de mon être. C'était un peu comme quand je lui ouvrais mon esprit pour qu'il puisse lire mes pensées les plus secrètes. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que je choisis, pour étendre mon bouclier et lui communiquer mes dernières envies.

J'atteignis l'extase ultime, peu de temps après, lorsque le bout de sa langue s'attarda sur mon clitoris, me faisant crier mon plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochèrent aux bords de la table et mon dos se cambra brusquement lorsque mon corps tout entier fut pris de violents spasmes incontrôlés.

Je restai quelques minutes immobiles, attendant que ma respiration se calme, puis je voulus prendre appui sur mes avant-bras, mais…

-Bella, mon ange ? Tu vas bien ? rigola-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

-Oups ! fis-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. C'est malin, voilà pourquoi je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Comment on va expliquer ça à ta mère, hein ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, une table ça se remplace… Et puis, Em' et Rose ont fait bien pire, crois-moi !

Il était mort de rire. La table du salon, en bois massif, venait de s'écrouler sous moi, mais mon cher et tendre trouvait ça drôle. Décidemment, il méritait largement une petite revanche.

-Tu as raison… Pour l'instant, on a autre chose à faire, dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse. Viens, suis-moi.

Je lui attrapai la main, sans oublier mon arme végétale et nous prîmes la direction de la chambre.

**Pov Edward**

Bella m'emmena jusque dans notre chambre et me poussa vers le lit. Après m'avoir débarrassé de mes vêtements sans un mot, elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et s'installa à mes côtés en brandissant sa fleur d'orchidée.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Me venger.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta fleur ? me moquai-je gentiment.

-Ne parle pas sans savoir, me prévint-elle en ancrant son regard au mien.

-Si tu comptes me torturer avec, sache qu'il n'y a que le contact de ta peau qui me fasse de l'effet, la taquinai-je en ne lâchant pas son regard.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens… fit-elle en s'éclipsant à peine trois secondes.

-Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.

-Humm… Dis-moi avant ce que tu trafiques, Bella !

-Obéis ! m'intima-t-elle alors.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler et son petit jeu commençait à m'émoustiller. Je fermai donc les yeux, et attendis la suite des instructions.

Je sentis alors quelque chose se poser sur mes yeux clos, un bout de tissu apparemment. Elle voulait me bander les yeux… Humm, intéressant… Je la laissai faire, et esquissai un petit sourire, lorsqu'elle eut fini.

-On va voir si tu va continuer à sourire encore longtemps, mon amour.

Elle s'empara ensuite de mes mains et…

-Bella… Wow, tu joues à quoi là ?

-Laisse-toi faire, grogna-t-elle, alors que je résistais.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

-Chutttt ! Edward Cullen aurait-il peur d'une pauvre… et fragile… petite fleur ? déclara-t-elle lentement.

-Vas-y ! abandonnai-je alors. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras !

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, tout en m'attachant les poignets aux montants du lit.

-Et c'est toi qui disait que la table était une mauvaise idée, tu es consciente que le lit risque de ne pas survivre à ça ?

-Prêt ? me dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, en ignorant ma remarque.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, beaucoup moins sûr de moi, tout à coup. Je sentis alors, les pétales de fleur effleurer mon bras et remonter jusqu'à mon visage.

-Je ne te toucherai pas, tant que tu ne me supplieras pas d'arrêter, me souffla-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

-Comme tu veux, ma puce, mais moi je parie que tu ne tiendras pas. Tu vas craquer la première, la défiai-je en affichant mon sourire en coin habituel.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais passa à l'acte : je sentis la fleur descendre le long de ma joue, puis dans mon cou et enfin sur mon torse. Elle dessina de multiples arabesques, me procurant de nombreuses décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Je commençai déjà à douter de ma résistance, et pourtant elle venait juste de commencer. Ses caresses florales continuèrent en se focalisant sur mes tétons, alors qu'elle approcha son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum, elle était tout près, et justement, au lieu de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, comme je m'y attendais, c'est son souffle qui me caressa. D'abord le nez, puis la bouche, le contour de ma mâchoire, et enfin mon oreille.

-Rrrrrr, Bella, ce n'est pas du jeu, grognai-je de frustration.

-J'ai juste dit : pas de contact direct, mon cher.

Je percevais dans sa voix, qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle à me rendre dingue, mais j'étais forcé de reconnaître que ça me faisait de l'effet. Cependant, plus le désir montait en moi, plus je ressentais le besoin de la toucher. Le contact de sa peau me manquait, alors que celui de la fleur sur la mienne ne faisait qu'amplifier mon envie de poser mes mains sur son corps nu.

Je pouvais imaginer les lignes parfaites de son corps, sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration, mais rien n'était comparable à mon envie de la toucher et de la voir, en cet instant. Je tirai inconsciemment sur mes liens, ce qui fit grincer les montants du lit.

-Hey, doucement, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer le lit…

-Bella, gémis-je alors, tu n'es pas très fairplay… Me torturer ainsi alors que je viens de t'envoyer au septième ciel, en première classe.

Lamentable tentative de m'en sortir sans avouer ma défaite… Je savais, sans lire ses pensées, qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser attendrir aussi facilement.

-Oh ! Mon pauvre chéri… Tu as pourtant dis il n'y a pas si longtemps, je cite «il n'y a que le contact de ta peau qui me fasse de l'effet ». Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? rigola-t-elle en me caressant la joue avec son arme végétale.

-Pfff… Bon ok… Tu as gagné, finis-je par abandonner.

Au lieu de se réjouir, comme je le pensais, elle soupira bruyamment et arrêta ses caresses, comme si elle était contrariée.

-Je te pensais plus joueur que ça mon amour, bougonna-t-elle. Tu me déçois… Tu me déçois même vraiment beaucoup, à tel point que… Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi.

-Wow, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan, maintenant… m'offusquai-je en essayant de me redresser.

Elle me repoussa d'une main, avant de reprendre.

-Je suis très sérieuse, Edward… Je crois même que… Je vais continuer à jouer avec ma fleur… Toute seule, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage pour voir si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de ma poitrine, tandis que je tirais violemment sur mes liens…

-_Désolé Esmée_, pensai-je en arrachant les montants du lit.

Mon bras droit, une fois libéré, attrapa instinctivement Bella pour l'attirer à moi. Je l'allongeai et me plaçai ensuite au-dessus d'elle, juste avant d'arracher le bandeau qui me couvrait les yeux.

-Edward, le lit ! me gronda-t-elle.

Je pouvais enfin la regarder, je la détaillai comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais nue. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et ma virilité se réveilla instantanément alors que j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, mon ange, soufflai-je d'une voix qui me surprit moi-même.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-Ouhhh, j'ai peur, me nargua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Je pris alors chacun de ses poignets dans mes mains et les plaquai de chaque côté de sa tête. J'approchai lentement de son visage, pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je vais te faire crier comme jamais, jusqu'à ce que TU me supplies d'arrêter.

Son sourire s'amplifia encore, à croire que c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de répliquer et m'emparai de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle répondit à ce baiser avec autant d'ardeur et ses mains vinrent agripper ma chevelure désordonnée. Rapidement, ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille et elle commença à onduler son bassin, accentuant ainsi les frottements de son intimité brûlante sur mon membre gonflé.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour couvrir son épiderme de multiples petits baisers, s'insinuant jusqu'à son cou. Puis, mes dents mordillèrent doucement sa peau si fine à cet endroit, la faisant gémir encore et encore.

-Ne te retiens pas, mon ange, soufflai-je contre sa peau.

-Je… Tu… Viens… Edward, je te veux en moi… Maintenant, haleta-t-elle difficilement.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de la faire languir, et d'un brusque coup de rein, je glissai enfin en elle. Elle fut surprise par ma brusque intrusion et je vis ses traits se figer brièvement avant de finalement se détendre pour se laisser envahir par ce plaisir qui nous submergeait tous les deux.

Un, deux, trois… Un combat en trois rounds, une pièce en trois actes… Ainsi fut notre dernière nuit sur l'ile d'Esmée.

-Wow, m'exclamai-je en me couchant sur le dos, après un ultime rodéo mémorable.

-Je suis assez d'accord, souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Un sourire illuminait son visage. Je la trouvais toujours plus belle après l'amour, mais là, elle resplendissait.

-Égalité ? dis-je en me noyant dans l'or de ses yeux.

-J'aurais préféré, fit-elle avec une petite moue irrésistible, mais je dois reconnaître ta supériorité cette fois. Le voyage en première classe sur la table du salon était juste… Hmmm…

Elle soupira de contentement et me fis partager le souvenir de ce moment intense en ouvrant son bouclier mental. J'étendis ensuite mon bras pour l'inviter contre mon torse. Elle posa alors sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en dessinant, du bout du doigt, des lignes sur ma peau.

-J'aurais ma revanche, souffla-t-elle, alors que je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. Je compte bien prochainement t'envoyer au 7ème ciel… en jet privé cinq étoiles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle plongea son regard doré dans le mien et l'étrange mélange de détermination et d'espièglerie que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment là, me fit éclater de rire. Elle se joignit à moi et nous restâmes une bonne partie de la nuit ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter et rigoler en se remémorant nos trois semaines sur l'île.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, nous nous levâmes enfin et prîmes une douche ensemble.

-Je croyais qu'on devait être sage jusqu'à notre retour à Seattle ! rit-elle en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Oui, bah si tu reste habillée jusqu'à notre arrivée à la villa, ça devrait le faire, me justifiai-je lamentablement.

Et oui, j'étais faible ! Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire l'amour sous la douche. Pour ma défense, elle n'avait pas beaucoup protestée, la voir ainsi nue, son corps sublime rempli de mousse, m'avait rendu fou. Il valait mieux pour moi que je chasse ces images érotiques de ma tête, au risque de lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

-Ça y est mon amour, annonçai-je en la rejoignant sur la plage. Tout est dans le bateau, nous pouvons y aller.

Je pressai mon torse contre son dos et enroulait mes bras autour d'elle, ma joue reposant contre la sienne et nos regards tournés vers l'océan.

-Alors ça y est, hein ? C'est fini ?

-Oui, mon amour, notre lune de miel se termine.

-Tout à une fin… murmura-t-elle mélancolique.

-Non, c'est faux, la repris-je plus optimiste. Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours, notre amour n'aura jamais de fin.

Elle se tourna vers moi, son regard ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Prête, Madame Cullen ?

-Parfaitement. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais mon nouveau nom ?

C'est sur ces quelques mots que nous embarquâmes à bord du bateau qui nous ramènerait vers notre famille.

**Pov Bella**

-Tu avais prévenu quelqu'un de notre retour ? m'enquis-je lorsque la voiture entra sur le chemin menant au grand portail en fer.

-Oui, j'ai appelé Alice, mais de toute façon elle était déjà au courant. D'ailleurs, regarde… Je crois que nous sommes attendus.

En effet, le portail s'ouvrit avant même que la voiture ne s'arrête et nous rejoignîmes rapidement le garage de la villa. Edward sortit les sacs et me donna ma valise, puis nous sortîmes du garage pour retrouver les nôtres à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était sans compter Alice, bien sûr.

-Ahhhh vous voilà, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage, j'espère ?

-Oui, merci Alice. À ce que j'entends, tout le monde est à la maison, fit-Edward d'un air concentré.

-Euh oui, répondit sa sœur d'une voix bizarre, avant de repartir vers la villa.

Nous la suivîmes et entrâmes dans la grande demeure, où nous attendait le clan au complet.

-Bellissima ! s'exclama Emmett en me portant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué sœurette… Toi aussi frangin, hein, mais à la maison, c'est beaucoup moins drôle sans Bella !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la remarque d'Emmett : celui-là ne changerait donc jamais. Il se montrait encore une fois égal à lui-même… Drôle et attendrissant à la fois.

Chacun des membres de la famille vint ensuite nous embrasser puis, nous nous installâmes tous dans les canapés du salon pour leur relater nos vacances. Ce fut rapide car nous n'avions pas grand-chose à raconter, ayant passé les trois quarts du temps à faire l'amour, mais cela notre famille n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Ainsi, Edward ne mentionna pas les meubles cassés, sûrement préférait-il en parler seul avec sa mère.

D'un autre côté, ce qu'ils attendaient surtout c'était l'épisode Victoria/Riley. Mon mari raconta donc comment ils nous avaient surpris et comment nous avions finalement gagné le combat. Brusquement, Edward s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase, les traits tendus et le regard dur.

-Merci, Alice, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, cette fois ? s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Edward allait répliquer, mais ce fut Emmett qui prit finalement la parole.

-Ed… Ed… Ed, susurra-t-il les yeux plein de malice, tout ça c'est très bien mais… Tu n'aurais pas oublié l'essentiel, là ?

Son frère le fusilla du regard avant de lui intimer de se taire. Peine perdue… Le grand costaud n'en fit qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

-Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir cramé les deux idiots, déjà ? J'suis sûr que tout le monde aimerait entendre ça, pouffa-t-il fier de lui.

-Edward… Désolée mais, je n'ai rien dit…. Sauf à Jazz', s'excusa Alice gênée.

-Bon bah, si tu ne veux rien dire, je vais le faire…

-Emmett ! le coupa Esmée d'une voix autoritaire.

-Mais, M'man…

-Tais-toi, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Arrête d'embêter ton frère.

Elle le regarda sévèrement et le géant baissa les yeux en ronchonnant.

-De toute façon, Tu n'es qu'un petit joueur, frangin, répliqua-t-il malgré tout, en défiant son frère du regard. Une table et un lit… Ce n'est rien à côté de notre première lune de miel à moi et Rose, hein Chérie ?

Rosalie lui lança un regard assassin.

-Nous, c'est toute la maison, qu'il a fallu retaper, ajouta-t-il hilare.

-Emmett, je t'avais prévenu… Monte dans ta chambre, et tout de suite ! gronda Esmée.

C'était la première fois, que je la voyais user de son autorité parentale à ce point.

-Quoi ? Hey… Je ne suis plus un môme, tu…

-Pas de discussion, je suis ta mère, tu m'obéis. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux.

Em' ne rajouta rien, et sortit par la porte d'entrée, pour ne pas perdre complètement la face. Une fois la porte refermée, tout le monde éclata de rire, Carlisle prenant sa femme dans les bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Oh ! Mais nous avons failli oublier de vous donner votre cadeau.

-Notre cadeau ? m'exclamai-je en regardant mon beau-père.

-Oui, pendant votre absence, un colis est arrivé pour vous deux.

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce et revint avec un carton qu'il nous donna.

-Vas-y ouvre, me demanda Edward curieux.

Il y avait deux coffrets dans la boîte en carton. Je les pris pour les examiner, ils étaient finement sculptés et avaient l'air ancien.

-Celui-ci est pour toi, fis-je en le tendant à mon mari, qui ne répondit pas.

Je levai alors les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il était soucieux. Il regardait droit devant lui, où plutôt non… Il fixait Alice et apparemment, ce qu'il lisait dans sa tête ne lui plaisait pas.

-Edward, qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je inquiète.

-Heu rien, me dit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Il ouvrit ensuite son coffret, et j'en fis de même avec le mien.

-Wow, Edward, regarde ce caillou… C'est… C'est un diamant… Non, ce n'est pas possible, il est trop gros…

Je tendis l'écrin en bois à Carlisle qui l'examina.

-Montre-moi le tien, dis-je à mon mari.

-Un pendentif… C'est vraiment très subtil, hein ? fit-il sur un ton sarcastique en regardant son père.

Carlisle prit le deuxième coffret et sembla songeur.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il en fixant les bijoux, c'est la façon dont il l'a appris.

-Il a peur de nous… Il nous surveille, grommela Edward, le regard noir.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à tout ça, et je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de mon époux.

-Hey, je suis là ! Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

Personne ne sembla m'entendre.

-Répondez-moi ! tonnai-je alors en bousculant Edward, qui me regarda enfin.

Son regard s'adoucit immédiatement et il posa sa main sur ma joue pour m'apaiser.

-Excuse-nous Bella, c'est… compliqué.

-Je veux savoir… repris-je plus calmement. De qui proviennent ces cadeaux ? Apparemment, ils ont beaucoup de valeur. Qui a peur de nous ? Et qui nous surveille ?

Edward regarda tour à tour son père et sa sœur, et prit enfin une grande inspiration.

-Edward, tu me fais peur là… Parle, s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est sûrement rien, Bella, essaya de me rassurer Alice, dans le dos de son frère.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle pour lui répondre.

-Ne dis pas ça, Alice, alors que tu ne sais pas. Avec eux, il faut s'attendre à tout… Ces cadeaux en sont la preuve, le message est clair, non ?

Il me fit face à nouveau et me prit par les épaules.

-Qui nous a envoyé ça, Edward ? répétai-je anxieuse, à présent.

-Il s'agit de… D'Aro… Le Chef du Clan Volturi.

* * *

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je vous ai bien eues ! Espèce de folles, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais zigouiller Bella comme ça ? z'êtes folles XDDD**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le long lemon hein, mais je suis pas la seule responsable (N'est-ce pas élo).**_

_**Voilà une page qui se tourne, avec la fin de Vic et Riley, mais je pense que tout le monde a compris que ce n'était pas la fin de la fiction pour autant ;)**_

**** Mode remerciement ON ****

_**-Marine, Clairem, Maryse : Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous conseille de vous inscrire, ainsi je pourrais vous répondre personnellement et vous envoyer des teasers ^^**_

_**-Elo, Skléri, Lily & Léti : Merci merci merci les filles. Les conf' fanfic c'est d'enfer, surtout en mode Lemon XDD**_

_**Je souhaitais dire un grand merci aussi, aux lectrices qui restent dans l'ombre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas ^^ Et je réponds à toutes les reviews.**_

**** Mode remerciements OFF ****

_**Pas de sondages cette fois si, mais quelques fics à vous conseiller.**_

**** Mode Pub ON ****

_**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les []**_

_**La fic d'une de ma 1ère bêta (Skléri) :**_

_**www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6151454/1/Adaptation**_

_**La fic de ma 2ème bêta (Elo) :**_

_**www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6283691/1/Passion_Etrange**_

**_Une des fic que je corrige (Léti) :_**

**_www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5818280/1/lespoir_est_permis_**

**_Le meilleur forum sur Twilight que je connaisse : _**

**_w_**_**ww[.]twilight-france[.]1fr1[.]net**_

**** Mode pub OFF ****

_**Voili voilou, une dernière petite chose : N'oubliez pas les reviews ;) **_

_**Merciiiiiiiiiiii d'avance.**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Robizoux**_

_**Aly**_


	27. Chap 26 : Un cadeau imprévu

_**Toc toc y'a quelqu'un ?**_

_**Euh... Non, non je ne suis pas morte -"**_

**_Milles excuses pour cet énorme retard... 1 mois sans rien poster, c'est inadmissible, je sais mdr_**

**_Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai eu bcp de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_C'est un chapitre de transition, mais la fin promet de nouveaux rebondissements ;)_**

**_Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'adore quand vous faites exploser ma boite mail ^^_**

**_Merci à mes fidèles Bêtas :D Et merci aussi pour toutes les mises en favs et alertes : ça fait plaisir._**

**_Trève de blabla depuis le temps que vous attendez, place à la lecture._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 26 – Un cadeau imprévu -**

**Pov Edward**

Je me détournai alors de ma sœur pour rassurer Bella. Je la pris par les épaules et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Qui nous a envoyé ça, Edward ? me dit-elle alors.

Je sentais bien dans sa voix qu'elle était anxieuse, j'aurais bien voulu chasser ce voile d'inquiétude dans ses yeux par un baiser, mais elle voulait des explications.

-Il s'agit de… d'Aro… Le Chef du Clan Volturi, lâchai-je finalement, en attendant sa réaction.

Elle me regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, sans véritable réaction, alors que tous les vampires présents dans la pièce avaient frémi à l'évocation de ce nom. Les Volturi. Aro était l'un des trois anciens à la tête de ce clan très puissant, le plus puissant de notre race. J'en avais déjà parlé à Bella, au début de notre relation, mais sa mémoire humaine ne lui était sûrement plus très accessible maintenant.

Je repris le coffret en bois des mains de mon père et passai doucement le doigt sur le pendentif en forme de « V » d'un air songeur. Un léger sourire, quelque peu amer, apparut au coin de mes lèvres, lorsque je me mis à penser à la signification de ce cadeau.

-Tu te rappelles du tableau, dans le bureau de Carlisle, à Forks ? lui demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur le bijou.

-Euh… Vaguement…

-Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont à la tête du Clan Volturi et font respecter nos lois. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bien. Ce collier est porté par tous les vampires faisant partie de la garde rapprochée des Anciens. Pour un vampire, disons non-végétarien, recevoir un tel présent est un très grand honneur.

-Oh ! Mais je… tu… Quand tu dis qu'il y a un message… Qu'entends-tu par là ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Bella, il ne faut pas t'en faire, vraiment… fit Alice en prenant ma femme par les épaules. Edward fait son pessimiste, comme toujours.

-Ce n'est pas du pessimisme, m'offusquai-je alors, en la défiant du regard. C'est la vérité, c'est tout.

-_Il n'a pris aucune décision pour l'instant, alors cesse de voir le mal partout_ ! contra-t-elle mentalement, en soutenant mon regard.

-Si Aro m'a envoyé ce collier, il est évident qu'il me propose, par ce geste, de rejoindre sa bande de petits soldats obéissants, grondai-je.

-Oh bah oui, j'oubliais… Monsieur Edward Cullen sait tout, a toujours raison, est omniscient ! rétorqua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

-Du calme, les enfants ! tempéra Carlisle. Vous avez tous les deux raison. Ces cadeaux ne sont pas anodins, j'en suis également persuadé. Connaissant Aro, c'est sa manière de nous prévenir qu'il sait tout. Il a su, je ne sais comment, pour votre mariage, mais…

Il marqua une pause et afficha un air pensif et concentré.

-Oh, mais oui ! commentai-je en lisant les pensées de mon père, directement dans sa tête.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et continua à haute voix.

-Quand Rose et Emmett se sont mariés, il ne s'est pas manifesté. Donc à mon avis, Aro est au courant que Bella savait pour nous, bien avant d'être transformée.

-Et c'est un problème ? souffla cette dernière, d'une voix à peine audible.

-J'espère que non. Et d'après ce que dit Alice, nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire pour l'instant.

Bella soupira de soulagement et me regarda en souriant. Je ne pus résister à son sourire et me détendis enfin.

-Désolé, Alice… Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Je sais que je peux être un peu…

-Lourd ? Condescendant ? rit-elle en déposant une bise sur ma joue.

Son rire si communicatif s'étendit au reste de la famille et nous partîmes ensuite dans des discussions beaucoup plus joyeuses.

-Bon, j'aimerais bien rester avec vous à discuter, mais le travail m'appelle.

Carlisle se leva, embrassa tendrement Esmée et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Edward, tu ne seras certainement pas d'accord mais, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous tous que toi et Bella alliez en Italie pour remercier Aro de ses cadeaux.

-Hors de questions, répliquai-je immédiatement, en serrant les poings.

-Fils, ne sois pas buté ! ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Ce n'est pas le moment de vexer les Volturi, et de toute façon, il me semble me rappeler que vous aviez l'intention de voyager, non ?

Je devais bien avouer que je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Une fois de plus, Carlisle avait raison, et même si une visite chez les Volturi ne me plaisait guère, il était évident que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire.

-Si tu le dis…, soupirai-je alors. Mais apparemment, Aro ne sait rien du don de Bella, sinon il la voudrait également dans sa petite collection… Imagine qu'il s'en prenne à elle, ou à moi… Ou pire, à nous deux…

-Il suffira de ne pas le contrarier… Je sais que tu peux être diplomate quand tu veux, Edward, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Je me tournai alors vers Bella, résigné.

-Un petit voyage en Europe, ça te tente mon ange ? lui dis-je en retrouvant le sourire.

-Oh oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la France… Ah ! Paris, Rome, Venise… J'ai hâte… On part quand ?

Elle affichait un enthousiasme si débordant que les soucis avec les Volturi furent très vite relégués au second plan et j'eus soudain une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

-Ma chérie, se plaignit Esmée, vous venez tout juste de rentrer… Peut-être pourriez-vous attendre quelques semaines avant de repartir, non ?

Tout le monde se mit alors à rire, puis je serrai ma mère dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

-Au fait, je pourrai te parler deux minutes seul à seule ?

-Oui, mon fils, allons dans mon bureau si tu veux.

-Bella, je te rejoins dans notre chambre, d'ici quelques minutes, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ok, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, je vais aller ranger nos bagages. Alice ? Tu veux bien venir m'aider ?

Cette dernière acquiesça et je montai donc à l'étage rejoindre ma mère pour lui parler du remplacement des meubles de l'île.

**Pov Bella**

Alice m'aida à porter mes valises jusqu'à notre chambre, puis nous les vidâmes ensemble. Ce fut rapide grâce à notre super-vitesse et une fois notre tâche terminée, je me jetai nonchalamment sur mon lit. Ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et nous discutâmes un peu.

-Alice ?

-Oui, Bella…

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Edward m'a demandé de l'attendre ici ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de discussion.

-Euh… Il me semble que c'était assez clair, rigola-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas besoin de mes visions pour t'affirmer que ce n'est pas pour jouer aux petits chevaux.

-Oh… C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre alors, ris-je également.

-Tu sais, en même temps, je trouve ça plutôt normal… Plus de douze heures de voyage, quasiment une journée d'abstinence après trois semaines de folie… Je comprends que ça fasse long.

Je mis un moment à comprendre et lui lançai finalement mon oreiller, qu'elle évita sans problème.

-Tu nous as espionnés ! grondai-je outrée.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, Bella, répliqua-t-elle hilare, je n'ai fait que m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si la seule chose que vous aviez en tête était de vous sauter dessus.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Alice, boudai-je alors.

-Désolée. Si ça peut te consoler, j'aurais préféré ne rien voir… Désormais, je ne regarderais plus les… orchidées de la même manière.

Je lui lançai un regard choqué et me cachai le visage avec l'oreiller d'Edward, morte de honte.

-Je te déteste, dis-je en me mettant sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond immaculé.

-Mais non, je sais que tu m'aimes, rétorqua-t-elle de sa petite voix agaçante.

Elle vint déposer une bise sur ma joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je te laisse, il ne va pas tarder. Promis, je ne vous « regarderais » pas, fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, il me trouva allongée sous la couette. J'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche express et de changer de lingerie, et dire qu'avant notre mariage, je détestais ces petites choses à dentelle.

Le petit sourire qu'il arbora en me voyant, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton, confirma les dires d'Alice. J'allais avoir droit à ma revanche. Il retira ses vêtements et me rejoignit sous la couette, seulement vêtu de son boxer.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que nous fussions rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Après un énième orgasme, je m'écroulai sur son torse, haletante mais comblée.

-Qu'as-tu dis à ta mère tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes, en me lovant dans ses bras.

-Pas grand-chose, je me suis juste excusé pour les meubles que l'on a rendus inutilisables.

-J'espère qu'elle ne nous en veut pas trop, grimaçai-je alors.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me rassura-t-il d'une voix décontractée, elle est très compréhensive, tu sais. Et l'argent n'étant pas un problème pour notre famille, ces choses matérielles sont aisément remplaçables. Pour elle, il n'y a que notre bonheur qui ait vraiment de l'importance.

Il me sourit, et je l'embrassai chastement, ne voulant pas ranimer les feux du désir.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas m'emmener en Europe, rêvassai-je en laissant mon imagination m'emporter de l'autre côté de l'océan.

-Yep ! On pourrait commencer par l'Angleterre, si tu le souhaites. Il pleut tout le temps là-bas, nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier du soleil, plaisanta-t-il.

C'est ainsi que pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent notre retour de l'île, nous fîmes petit à petit notre programme de voyage.

Les autres Cullen ayant repris les cours à la fac, nous passions beaucoup de temps rien que tous les deux à nous promener ou tout simplement en restant à la maison. Edward s'était également remis au piano, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère et le mien, bien sûr.

-Hey mais c'est nouveau ça, m'exclamai-je en entendant un morceau que je ne connaissais pas.

-Oui, je l'ai composé en repensant à nos vacances, dit-il en me lançant un regard amusé. Ce n'est pas encore terminé, mais… Tu aimes ?

-Oh, oui, comme toujours mon amour. Tu es le meilleur musicien que je connaisse.

-Parce que tu en connais d'autres ? me taquina-t-il.

-Ah ah, très drôle, fis-je en repoussant son visage d'une main, lui refusant un baiser.

Le retour à Seattle n'avait pas été si dur que je le pensais, la seule chose que je regrettais vraiment étant la faune de l'île. Les carnivores étaient beaucoup plus appétissants que les cervidés qui vivaient sur notre terrain de chasse local.

-Amour ? l'interpelai-je après une nouvelle nuit coquine.

-Hmmm… fit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je fus un instant subjuguée par sa beauté, son visage rayonnant de bonheur me fit perdre le fil de mes idées.

-Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? m'encouragea-t-il les yeux rieurs.

-Euh oui… Pardon… Ça t'embête si je t'abandonne toute la journée ?

-Je devrais survivre, mais seulement si tu me dis ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas un secret, je veux aller voir Brynn. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le mariage, même si je l'ai eue au téléphone. J'ai tant de choses à lui raconter.

-Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

-Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? m'enquis-je curieuse.

-Il me semble qu'Emmett n'a pas cours cet après-midi, je vais lui proposer une petite partie de chasse. On sera rentré ce soir, donc prends ton temps avec ton amie.

Nous nous levâmes pour nous habiller et rejoindre la villa, puis une heure plus tard, je pris ma voiture pour rejoindre le centre-ville de Seattle. À cette heure matinale, le bar n'était pas encore ouvert, et je montai donc directement à l'appartement que j'avais habité un an auparavant.

Cela faisait bizarre de me dire qu'une année entière s'était déjà écoulée depuis ma rencontre avec Brynn. Tant de choses s'était passé depuis… De bonnes choses pour la plupart. Je frappai donc à la porte et moins d'une seconde après, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur mon amie.

-Be…Bella… Wow, c'est toi Bella… Viens par ici que je t'embrasse, s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Au moment d'ouvrir, j'avais pu voir sur son visage qu'elle était vraiment surprise de me voir, puis rapidement la joie avait illuminé son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras.

-Brynn… Tu m'étouffes là, dis-je en rigolant.

-Oh désolée, fit-elle en me lâchant. C'est juste que… Je suis si contente de te voir enfin, ça fait trop longtemps, Bella ! Viens t'asseoir, tu dois avoir tellement de choses à me raconter.

Je la suivis et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour discuter.

**Pov Edward**

Je refermai la porte du bureau de ma mère derrière moi, en me passant une main dans ma chevelure savamment désordonnée, le regard tourné vers le sol.

-Maman, je… fis-je embarrassé, je voulais être le premier à t'en parler, mais apparemment on ne peut pas compter sur la discrétion d'Alice ni d'Emmett, donc je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et fus surpris de voir que son regard n'était pas plein de reproches, comme je m'y attendais. Au contraire, elle me sourit et me tendit ses deux mains que je pris dans les miennes.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? bredouillai-je d'une petite voix penaude, en captant ses pensées.

-Bien sûr que non, mon fils, les meubles sont bien peu de choses à côté de votre bonheur, à toi et Bella. Et comme l'a si bien dit ton frère, ils ont fait bien pire avec Rosalie.

-Merci maman, soufflai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, soulagé.

Finalement, à mon grand soulagement, Esmée n'était pas fâchée et c'est avec l'esprit beaucoup plus libéré que je rejoignis ma petite femme dans notre chambre, pour un moment… fort agréable.

Notre voyage en Europe était presque planifié, j'avais proposé à Bella de passer par l'Angleterre et la France, avant de nous rendre en Italie, à Volterra.

Ce jour là, alors que mes frères et sœurs étaient en cours, Bella m'abandonna pour passer la journée avec son amie Brynn. Elle m'aurait laissé l'accompagner si je lui avais demandé, mais elles allaient passer leur journée à bavarder.

J'attendis 10h et pris mon portable pour appeler Jasper.

-Salut Jazz', une petite chasse ça te dit ? lui lançai-je de but en blanc.

-Euh, frangin… Je te rappelle que je suis en cours là, tu te souviens : la fac… les cours… les profs ? Tout le monde n'est pas en « année sabbatique », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Ouaip, je sais mais… Je pensais que… Non, pas grave, laisse tomber, je…

-Attends, Emmett a l'air intéressé, l'entendis-je rigoler, avant que sa voix ne s'éloigne.

-Hey Eddie ! Ça fait des semaines que je te tanne de venir chasser avec moi, et là… Tu appelles Jazz'… Tout ça parce que tu sais que je suis le meilleur…

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok, Em', pas de soucis… Je passe te chercher dans dix minutes sur le parking. On verra qui est le meilleur…

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me dirigeai vers le garage pour prendre ma voiture. Je parcourus les quelques kilomètres en très peu de temps, roulant bien au-delà de la vitesse autorisée. En arrivant sur le parking, je localisai mon frère sans problème, tranquillement adossé au coupé BMW de Rose.

-Bella n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si, je l'ai enfermée dans le coffre, tu veux peut-être aller lui ouvrir ? lâchai-je en gardant mon sérieux.

-T'as mangé un clown au p'tit déj' toi, hein ? répliqua-t-il en envoyant son poing dans mon épaule.

-À question idiote, réponse idiote, mon cher… Plus sérieusement, Bella passe la journée avec Brynn. Et si j'ai appelé Jazz', c'était pour lui proposer également, toi, je savais déjà quelle serait ta réponse.

-Suis-je si prévisible ! déclara-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique des plus ridicule.

J'éclatai de rire et pris la route en direction de la forêt.

-Nous allons laisser la voiture ici, dis-je à mon frère en me garant sur un chemin de terre.

-On est où, là ? me demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de lui répondre.

-Em', à ton avis, ça sert à quoi les panneaux routiers ?

-Ouais bah tu roulerais moins vite, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de les voir… On chasse quoi au fait ?

-Nous sommes au Mont Rainier, l'informai-je en esquissant un sourire amusé. Normalement, nous ne devrions pas tomber sur des humains car la forêt a été interdite aux randonneurs à cause de la présence d'ours.

À ce mot, je vis un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-Wow, je sens qu'on va s'amuser là… Merci frangin, t'assure grave sur ce coup-là !

-Ouais, bah tâche de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois que t'auras envie de sortir une de tes blagues déplacées.

Son gros rire raisonna dans la forêt, alors que nous nous enfonçâmes plus profondément dans la forêt. Nous avancions prudemment, attentifs au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur. Deux prédateurs en chasse, voilà ce que nous étions.

Tous mes sens étaient à l'affût et après plus d'un quart d'heure de traque, mon odorat hyper développé détecta enfin quelque chose.

Le jeu pouvait commencer. Je lançai un bref regard à Emmett qui, bien sûr, avait lui aussi senti l'odeur de l'animal, et je partis en courant droit devant moi.

Il n'était pas rare pour nous de chasser tous ensemble, seuls Esmée et Carlisle chassaient rien que tous les deux. Dans ces moments-là, nous fonctionnions réellement comme une meute de prédateurs et je tenais souvent le rôle de rabatteur. Comme il s'agissait la plupart du temps de groupe de cervidés, il y en avait toujours au moins un pour chacun d'entre nous, par habitude, les femelles allaient aux filles tandis que nous prenions les mâles. Il n'y avait jamais de bagarre entre nous, nous étions parfaitement rodés.

Mais de temps en temps, il nous arrivait de partir un peu plus loin avec Emmett et Jasper, entre hommes, pour chasser du gros gibier. Et là, ce n'était pas du tout la même chanson : Emmett devenait insupportable. Avec lui, c'était le premier arrivé, le premier servi.

C'est pourquoi je souhaitais mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi, si je voulais avoir une chance d'attraper la proie que nous avions flairée. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver près de l'endroit où se trouvait l'ours, je pouvais le voir à présent, à quelques pas de là, debout devant le tronc d'un arbre. Je grimpai prestement dans un énorme cyprès puis je me rapprochai le plus silencieusement possible en sautant de branches en branches. J'étais presque arrivé, lorsque les pensées de mon frère hurlèrent dans ma tête.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me piquer mon repas et sautai lestement au sol, juste devant lui, le stoppant net dans sa course.

-Non, Em', il est à moi, je l'ai vu le premier ! grognai-je.

-Désolé Ed', tu connais la règle : c'est celui qui donne le premier coup de dent qui gagne la proie.

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage et il tenta une esquive par la droite. Je plongeai pour le plaquer au sol et nous roulâmes à terre. Il grogna avant de me pousser de toutes ses forces et m'envoya me fracasser contre un tronc d'arbre, qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Je ne m'avouai pas vaincu pour autant et fonçai sur lui, alors qu'il faisait face à l'ours en colère. Nous chahutâmes ainsi un bon moment avant de nous rendre compte que… notre proie s'était finalement fait la malle.

-Em', tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est en train de se rouler dans la boue, là ? ironisai-je en cessant de me débattre.

-Bah, pour notre casse-croute à poils, qui est… parti, finit-il en relevant la tête, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Il me lâcha enfin, avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage qui me fit éclater de rire. Il y avait bien une chose qu'Emmett ne supportait pas, c'était que son « plat » préféré lui passe sous le nez, et en plus, ça allait certainement être de ma faute.

-Allez, vieux ! C'est rien, on va en trouver un autre et je te promets de te le laisser, dis-je en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

-C'est de ta faute, s'il s'est barré ! grogna-t-il en s'adossant à un arbre.

Il me dévisagea le regard sévère puis un léger sourire apparut enfin sur son visage.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère, hein ? s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? m'étonnai-je de sa réaction.

-Sérieux, Edward, c'est la première fois qu'on doit se battre pour un ours… Ce n'est pas ton truc d'habitude… Je veux juste comprendre, c'est tout.

-Hum…

-Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'ours dans la jungle de l'île d'Esmée, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, lâcha-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Non en effet… Tu veux en venir où, là ? lui demandai-je en scannant son esprit.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ses pensées deviennent claires et limpides.

-Wow… Emmett, stop ! Faut toujours que tu gâches tout, hein ? grondai-je alors.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! rigola-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de réfléchir avant de parler… Sors de ma tête !

-Emmett Cullen, écoute-moi bien, le défiai-je en pointant mon index sur son torse, si les mots que j'ai vus dans ta tête sortent de ta bouche, je te promets que je t'arrache un bras et que je le donne à manger au premier ours que je trouve, compris ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera, pouffa-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il soutint alors mon regard et tout à coup des images de Rosalie envahirent sa tête, me faisant lâcher prise.

-Em' ! Tu n'es vraiment pas cool, là. Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça, c'est ma sœur bordel ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre sous le même toit que vous deux, alors je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus…

Je m'éloignai de lui, essayant de penser à autre chose, puis au bout de quelques minutes, je revins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-C'est une vraie tigresse ta femme, hein ? me dit-il brusquement.

-Em'… grognai-je d'une voix menaçante. Tu tiens vraiment à perdre un bras ?

-Euh non… rigola-t-il. C'est juste histoire de parler, Edward, je… suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Je vois bien que Bella a beaucoup changé depuis qu'on la connait. Elle est plus sûre d'elle, et c'est grâce à toi, je pense…

Je dévisageai mon frère, surpris d'entendre, pour une fois, des choses censées sortir de sa bouche.

-M… Merci Emmett, tu… tu as raison, elle a pris confiance en elle, elle a beaucoup muri…

Je fis une pause en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vue au lycée de Forks. Oui elle avait changé, mais moi aussi j'avais évolué grâce à elle.

-C'est la femme de ma vie, tu sais… murmurai-je comme pour moi-même.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, frangin, répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle te rend heureux et en plus elle est marrante.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis je repris la parole lorsque nous nous décidâmes à repartir.

-Et puis pour ta gouverne, sache que Bella n'a rien à envier à Rosalie, dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre sérieusement à une petite question ?

-Euh oui, je vais essayer, sourit-il alors.

-Bon… euh… C'est toujours aussi… hmm… intense, même après plusieurs années ? lui demandai-je en cherchant mes mots.

Il me regarda fixement avant de parler, hésitant mentalement entre dire une bêtise ou répondre sérieusement. Mon expression le fit finalement opter pour la seconde, à mon grand soulagement.

-Bah pour nous, je peux t'assurer que oui. Forcément, on ne se saute pas dessus n'importe où mais c'est toujours aussi chaud qu'au début, ça, je peux te l'assurer.

Il me fit un grand sourire, que je lui retournai.

-Merci Em'. On y va maintenant ? Tout ça m'a donné faim ! plaisantai-je.

J'allais me remettre à courir quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

-Oui, mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? fis-je en voyant le nom de ma femme s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais.

-Au Mont Rainier, partie de chasse avec Emmett.

-Oh, super…

-Si tu veux que je rentre, je…

-Non, non, amuse-toi bien, on se voit ce soir…

-Ok, fis-je étonné avant de raccrocher.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre pendant quelques heures, hein ? pouffa mon grand dadet de frère.

Cette fois, nous reprîmes notre chasse et grâce à un bon travail d'équipe, nous débusquâmes sans problème un autre plantigrade, plus petit que le précédent mais beaucoup plus nerveux.

Je le laissai à mon frère, l'observant « jouer » avec sa proie, comme un chat avec une souris, puis finalement, à mon grand étonnement, il partagea avec moi.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Bah, tu m'as aidé à l'attraper, et puis… On est une famille, non, répliqua-t-il en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

-On y retourne, s'empressa-t-il de dire, une fois que j'eus fini.

-Ok.

Nous repartîmes alors en chasse, et après quelques minutes, une odeur bien particulière arriva à nos narines. Mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle nous nous attendions… Ce n'était pas une odeur animale, ni une odeur humaine d'ailleurs…

-Vampires en approche, claironna mon frère de sa grosse voix.

Nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement, tournés dans la direction d'où semblait provenir l'arôme familier.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'elle était avec Brynn ?

-Bah apparemment… Elle est avec Brynn.

Je pouvais en effet entendre ses pensées, pas celle de ma femme, juste celles de son amie. Elles courraient vers nous, et nous rejoindraient d'ici très peu de temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous perçûmes de légers bruits et elles arrivèrent enfin. Bella se jeta dans mes bras et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi mon ange, m'exclamai-je lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent. Je pensais que l'on devait se retrouver à la maison ?

-Oui, mais nous comptions aller chasser et comme je me suis rappelée que c'était ce que tu avais prévu… Surprise ! fit-elle enfin, avec un grand sourire.

Emmett et moi saluâmes Brynn, puis mon frère émit une idée intéressante.

-Hey, on a qu'à faire deux équipes et voir laquelle est la meilleure à la chasse. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les filles se mirent à rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Emmett, et acceptèrent avec plaisir.

-Cool ! s'exclama-t-il tout content. Je fais équipe avec Bella, ça ne t'embête pas frérot ?

-Bah de toute façon si je dis non, tu vas n'en faire qu'à ta tête, soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-_Gagné_ ! pensa-t-il les yeux rieurs.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon avant-bras, et les pensées que je captai alors, m'indiquèrent immédiatement que ce n'était pas Bella, mais Brynn. Percevoir ses propres sentiments, ressentis par une autre personne était assez perturbant et… bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si furieux envers ton frère ? me demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Je la regardai fixement, essayant de trouver une réponse à lui donner. Finalement, elle me sourit et tenta silencieusement de me rassurer sur ses qualités de chasseuse.

-Quelles sont les règles du jeu, Emmett ? s'enquit-elle joyeusement.

Mon frère s'empressa de lui expliquer : la première équipe ayant attrapé deux proies devait ensuite retourner à la voiture.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à gagner ? s'exclama Brynn.

-Euh, je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait… Ah oui, je sais ! Le couple perdant devra raconter…

-Emmett ! grondai-je en voyant dans son esprit tordu, où il voulait en venir. Tu tiens vraiment si peu à ton bras ?

- Edward, laisse-le finir au moins ! me réprimanda doucement Bella.

-Comme tu voudras, mon amour, fis-je agacé, je ne suis pas sûr que tu va apprécier ce qu'il va dire.

-Aurais-tu peur de perdre, mon cher frère ? me défia-t-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je serrai les dents pour me contenir et éviter de lui sauter au cou.

-Bon alors, je disais, l'équipe perdante devra raconter EN DETAILS, sa pire expérience coquine, continua-t-il tout guilleret. Ça promet d'être intéressant !

Il éclata de rire, son regard passant alternativement de moi à Bella.

-Emmett, ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Bella en comprenant enfin mes réticences. Tu sais parfaitement qu'Edward et moi n'avons pas eu d'autres partenaires. Pfff, tu n'es qu'un vil obsédé !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et me fit partager ses pensées.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement._

J'acquiesçai discrètement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez Bell's, ça va être marrant ! Je suis sûr qu'on va gagner, rigola-t-il fier de lui.

Emmett me lança un regard espiègle, avant de prendre Bella par le bras pour l'emmener dans la forêt.

-Bon bah apparemment la chasse est lancée, lança Brynn d'une voix légère.

-Oui, en effet… soupirai-je.

-Edward, voyons, ce n'est qu'Emmett, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

-Euh oui, justement… C'est bien ça le problème. Bon, allons-y, nous avons une partie de chasse à gagner, car une chose est sûre : je ne laisserais pas mon frère me battre cette fois-ci !

Sur ces mots, je me mis à courir en direction de la sombre forêt, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas semer ma coéquipière.

Je sentis rapidement un fumet animal et nous débusquâmes notre première proie. Je laissai Brynn s'abreuver tranquillement, alors que tous mes sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût de notre prochaine cible.

Par chance, nous suivîmes une autre piste peu de temps après, qui nous emmena à côté d'un cours d'eau. Un ours. Sûrement celui qui nous avait échappé à Emmett et moi, quelques heures plus tôt. Brynn me le laissa, avouant qu'elle n'en était pas encore à chasser des carnivores, puis nous retournâmes à la voiture.

Quand celle-ci fût visible, je me détendis enfin car nous étions les premiers. J'aurais donc ma petite vengeance personnelle, quoique entendre mon frère raconter une de ses expériences sexuelles ne me tentait pas vraiment.

-Au fait Edward, je profite d'être un peu seule avec toi, –_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir une autre occasion…_- pour m'excuser de m'être faite avoir par Victoria et Riley. Je…

-Stop, Brynn ! la coupai-je en lui adressant un sourire amical. Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et puis de toute façon, tout ça est derrière nous maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé.

-Oui peut-être mais… J'aurais du être plus méfiante. Je suis heureuse pour vous en tout cas. Heureusement que tout ça s'est bien terminé.

-Oui, confirmai-je en m'adossant à la voiture.

-En tous cas, Bella m'a paru très épanouie, et j'ai pu sentir à quel point votre lune de miel l'avait changée. Elle n'est plus celle qui a débarqué à Seattle, seule et malheureuse, il y a un an.

-Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir changée, Brynn. À ce que je vois, ton sevrage à l'air de s'être très bien passé. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée tout à l'heure, bravo ! la félicitai-je.

-Merci, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à me désintoxiquer, rigola-t-elle. Je dois avouer que ça m'enlève un poids, de ne plus avoir à me soucier de mon approvisionnement.

À cet instant, une image, furtive mais très nette, apparut dans son esprit, me laissant muet de stupeur. Cette personne… Cette fille… Je l'avais déjà vue, j'en étais persuadé.

-Dis-moi Brynn, fis-je l'air de rien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me parler ?

-Co… comment ? Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

-Oh si, tu vois très bien, fis-je avec un demi-sourire, tout en tapotant ma tempe avec deux doigts.

Elle grimaça et repensa à Bella, au moment où elle allait mal.

-Outch ! dis-je en essayant de sortir de sa tête. Bon ok, je l'ai cherché ! Mais n'empêche…

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je vous adore tous, mais…

Elle soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix faible.

-… mais sa sécurité est ma priorité et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux rien te dire. Crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment me confier !

Son regard rencontra le mien et je pus y voir une profonde tristesse.

-De quoi as-tu si peur ? tentai-je malgré tout. Nous pourrions la protéger…

-Comme vous avez protégé Bella ? rétorqua-t-elle ironique. Désolé Edward, mais je ne peux compter que sur moi. Ne le prend pas mal, mais le fait de vous côtoyer, nous mets déjà toutes les deux, suffisamment en danger.

-Wow, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? m'exclamai-je d'une voix outrée.

-Regarde les récents évènements… Victoria et Riley s'en sont pris à moi pour vous atteindre. Bella m'a dit pour… Les Volturi…

Elle grimaça.

-S'ils ont appris pour votre mariage… Pour Bella… J'ai si peur qu'ils apprennent pour… elle.

-Je comprends, soupirai-je finalement, en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

-Je connais la règle, Edward, et je sais que les Volturi ne font pas d'exceptions. Vous êtes un clan puissant, vous êtes nombreux… Mais moi, je suis seule. Ils n'hésiteraient pas le moins du monde à m'éliminer s'ils apprenaient mon secret.

-Tu fais partie de la famille, Brynn, nous ne laisserions personne te faire du mal, lâchai-je blessé.

Elle se planta devant moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-_Désolée, je ne voulais pas être blessante_, pensa-t-elle en vrillant son regard au mien.

-Tu as sûrement raison, admis-je à contrecœur.

Un bruit en provenance des arbres, m'interrompit et nous vîmes Emmett et Bella arriver. Cette dernière était en train de rire aux éclats alors que mon frère affichait une expression indescriptible.

Ils nous rejoignirent rapidement et Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras pour m'embrasser.

-Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdus ! dis-je d'un air faussement inquiet.

-Ah ah ! s'exclama Emmett. Hilarant, vraiment… Ta femme n'est qu'une tricheuse.

-Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, frangin ! fis-je en me retenant de rire. Bella, qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'il soit d'une humeur si massacrante ?

-Oh rien…. J'ai juste été maladroite, comme d'habitude et fais un peu trop de bruit, ce qui a fait fuir le groupe de cerfs que nous avions débusqué.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et Emmett répliqua, toujours bougon.

-Arrête Bella, je n'suis pas idiot, hein ! Je sais que tu as fait exprès, pour laisser gagner Ed'.

-Bon alors, grand frère, lui lança-t-elle mielleuse, toujours partant pour nous raconter ta pire expérience ? Et avec beaucoup de détails, c'est toi-même qui as bien insisté.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais la fusilla du regard, en serrant les poings.

-Ok… C'est bon, vous avez gagné. On laisse tomber.

J'éclatai de rire, aussitôt rejoint par Bella et Brynn. Emmett, lui, n'était pas d'humeur apparemment et arborait sa mine des mauvais jours, en grimpant dans la voiture.

-Allez Em'… T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ou quoi ? T'as voulu jouer : t'as perdu, lui lançai-je en me mettant au volant.

-Bella a fait exprès de nous faire perdre, c'est différent ! maugréa-t-il.

Le trajet de retour à la villa s'effectua dans la bonne humeur, Bella s'excusa finalement auprès d'Emmett, qui retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Les jours qui suivirent, Bella et moi terminâmes de préparer notre voyage. Nous avions prévu de partir deux mois, voulant en profiter un maximum.

Le jour de notre départ, toute la famille nous accompagna à l'aéroport. Esmée était un peu triste, même si la séparation allait être relativement courte. Notre avion décolla à l'heure, direction l'Angleterre, première étape de notre petit voyage en amoureux.

Nous restâmes deux semaines, puis traversâmes la Manche pour rejoindre la France. Nous nous rendîmes dans la capitale où nous avions prévu de passer quelques jours. Le taxi nous déposa devant notre hôtel, un luxueux palace de la plus belle avenue du monde : les Champs-Élysées.

-Wow, j'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici, s'extasia Bella, les yeux écarquillés.

Je lui adressai un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

-Bonsoir, fis-je à l'hôtesse, qui rougit en posant les yeux sur nous, nous avons une réservation, Mr et Mme Cullen.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr… Je regarde… En effet, la suite présidentielle. Prenez l'ascenseur, là-bas et montez au dernier étage. Je vais faire monter vos bagages, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

-Merci, répondis-je en lui adressant mon sourire en coin, sous le regard amusé et légèrement désapprobateur de Bella.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'éblouir les gens ainsi, Edward, me reprocha-t-elle gentiment, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans notre chambre, nous prîmes une douche ensemble et nous changeâmes pour sortir profiter de la nuit. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et la tour Eiffel illuminée me donna une idée.

-Ça te dirait de voir les étoiles de plus près ? lançai-je d'une voix espiègle.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à… On pourrait nous voir…

-Trouillarde ! soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser.

Je filai ensuite prendre d'assaut la Dame de fer, Bella étant sur mes talons. Une fois au sommet, nous nous assîmes pour admirer le ciel étoilé.

-Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

Sa voix était bizarrement teintée d'inquiétude.

-Oui, bien sûr mon amour, tout ce que tu veux !

-Tu crois que… Hum… Que va-t-il se passer en Italie ? Il ne va rien nous arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en sais rien. Je redoute la réaction d'Aro lorsqu'il apprendra pour ton don, car on ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher. Il ne va pas aimer qu'on refuse sa proposition de les rejoindre.

Elle soupira, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Depuis que nous sommes partis, je ne fais que d'y penser, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué que tu étais bizarre… tendue.

-Désolée…

-Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons aller dès maintenant à Volterra. On règle cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute… Soyons optimistes, Aro n'a rien à nous reprocher, il ne peut pas s'attaquer à nous sans raison.

-Et notre voyage ?

-Et bien, lorsque tout ça sera résolu, on revient ici… Ou ailleurs, on pourra visiter la France, si tu en a envie, ou profiter nuit et jour de la magnifique suite que nous avons à notre disposition.

Mon regard accrocha le sien pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire, d'abord timide, illumine son visage.

-Parfait, conclut-elle avec enthousiasme.

Nous prîmes donc l'avion, deux jours plus tard, direction l'Italie. En sortant de l'aéroport, nous trouvâmes sans problèmes une voiture à « emprunter ».

-Hum… fit ma femme en affichant un air boudeur. Lamborghini, hein ? Tu aurais difficilement pu prendre plus voyant !

-Tu n'y connais rien ! rigolai-je en démarrant le moteur. C'est une très bonne voiture.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais…

-Plus tôt nous serons arrivés, plus tôt nous serons repartis, non ? Donc, il nous faut une voiture rapide. Et puis… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en essayer une, ajoutai-je en écoutant le ronron harmonieux du moteur.

-Tu comptes ajouter une nouvelle pièce à ta collection ?

-Heu oui… Y'a des chances, en effet ! m'exclamai-je en lui souriant.

La route vers Volterra se fit dans un silence inhabituel. À mesure que nous approchions, je pouvais sentir la tension augmenter. Nous n'étions pas là pour faire du tourisme et lorsque la ville fut enfin visible, Bella poussa un grand soupir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, essayai-je de la rassurer.

Elle ne répondit rien et me lança un regard inquiet. Je garai la voiture à l'extérieur du village et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la grande place où avaient lieu les fêtes de la Saint Marcus. Nous nous dirigions vers une ruelle sombre, lorsque des pensées envahirent ma tête.

-Ils sont là, murmurai-je en fixant les trois formes qui venaient d'apparaître sous la grande horloge.

-Qui ?

-Les chiens de garde d'Aro, fis-je méprisant. Reste près de moi et laisse-moi parler, d'accord ?

-Ok, accepta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Nous fîmes les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore des trois silhouettes encapuchonnées, tous deux tendus à l'extrême.

-Jane, je suppose, fis-je en fixant la plus petite des trois.

-Tu supposes bien, répondit-elle mielleusement, avant de retirer sa capuche. Et moi, je suppose que vous êtes Mr et Mme Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? Félicitations, à ce propos.

Le ton de sa voix avait alors radicalement changé et ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle disait cela, uniquement par politesse.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et elle reprit, tout en détaillant Bella d'un œil dédaigneux.

-Bien… Mon Maître sera certainement surpris, mais… enchanté de vous voir ici. Venez, suivez-moi, nous ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'obscurité et entrâmes enfin dans l'antre du clan le plus redouté de la race vampirique : les Volturi.

Un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale et ma main serra plus fortement celle de Bella, au moment où la lourde porte se referma derrière nous.

* * *

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Désolée, pour la fin sadique, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol**_

_**Pas de sondage cette fois, car j'ai la flemme lol**_

_**Petite info : pour celles qui suivent ma 2ème fic (Dco), je passe tout de suite aux chapitre suivant donc j'espère pas mettre trop longtemps pour l'écrire.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review. Si vous voulez la suite, y'a plutôt intérêt**_

_**mouahahaha**_

_**Au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bizzzzzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	28. Chap 27 : Volterra

_**Coucou les gens :D**_

_**Me revoilà enfin avec un chapitre tout chaud, le dernier de l'année 2010 pour cette fiction ;)**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'vous préviens quand même qu'il est un peu chaud... XD**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos super reviews :D J'adore toujours autant les lire et vous répondre =)**_

_**Je sais que la fin ne va pas vous plaire, mais faites exploser ma boite mail pour me le dire ahah**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 27 – Volterra -**

**Pov Bella**

Jane nous entraîna à travers de nombreux corridors, sombres et froids. Edward ne me lâcha pas la main et m'encouragea à de nombreuses reprises par le sourire dont il avait le secret. En d'autres occasions, j'aurais très certainement trouvé l'endroit intéressant, de part son histoire et son architecture, mais là, il me fichait la frousse.

-Nous arrivons, nous informa la petite blonde d'une voix neutre, en ouvrant une énorme porte en bois.

Le couloir dans lequel nous débouchâmes était très différent des autres. Il y avait enfin de la lumière et on se serait presque cru dans un château. Jane ouvrit cette fois, une porte somptueusement sculptée et nous invita à entrer. Le petit sourire sadique qu'elle arborait au moment où je passai devant elle, me donna des frissons.

La pièce dans laquelle nous étions, me coupa le souffle par sa grandeur et la richesse qu'elle dégageait.

-C'est magnifique ! soufflai-je à mon mari.

-Les Volturi aiment en mettre plein la vue, répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

D'un regard circulaire, j'inspectai la vaste salle et remarquai les trois énormes trônes qui étaient vides pour le moment. C'est alors qu'une voix que je ne connaissais pas, retentit.

-Quelle surprise ! Mes jeunes amis, quelle joie de vous voir ici !

-Aro, murmura Edward à mon oreille. Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, tout en fixant le nouvel arrivant. De toute façon, j'étais bien trop impressionnée pour dire quoique ce soit.

-Aro, salua Edward en s'inclinant légèrement. J'espère que notre venue ne vous dérange pas, sinon nous…

-Oh mais non, jeune Edward ! Bien au contraire, nous avons si peu de distraction… Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point notre quotidien est d'un ennui prodigieux ! déclara l'Ancien sur un ton pompeux.

-Cher frère, tu en rajoutes toujours ! fit le deuxième vampire, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son prestigieux fauteuil.

-Lui, c'est Marcus, m'informa discrètement Edward, en désignant d'un regard, le vieil immortel à la peau translucide.

-À mon sens, une bonne distraction est synonyme de bonne bagarre… Êtes-vous venus pour vous battre ? questionna le dernier Volturi, en nous fixant.

-Bien sûr que non, rigola mon mari. Qui oserait venir défier les Volturi, chez eux de surcroit, à moins de vouloir mourir ?

-Veuillez excuser Caïus, mes très chers, nous n'avons pas beaucoup à faire en ce moment, le monde actuel est un peu trop calme à son goût. Mais revenons-en à vous : que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Nous sommes venus vous remercier pour vos cadeaux, Aro, et… Voici Bella, ma femme.

Je m'inclinai devant lui, comme l'avait fait Edward quelques minutes avant.

-Enchantée ! fis-je d'une voix intimidée.

-Ce n'est rien… Juste des babioles qui traînaient dans un coin. Bella, hum… Isabella, je suppose ?

-Oui, en effet, mais je préfère Bella.

-À propos des cadeaux, repris Edward d'une voix ferme, nous ne pouvons pas les acceptés, Aro…

En entendant ces mots, le vampire changea d'expression et fixa mon mari d'un air dubitatif.

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Je te l'ai dit, pour moi ce ne sont que des objets sans valeur…

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tes gardes pensent la même chose de ceci ! riposta-t-il en brandissant la chaîne où pendait le pendentif en forme de « V ».

Aro s'approcha d'Edward et prit le bijou dans sa paume.

-Hmm… Je suppose que ce n'est pas le bijou en lui-même que tu refuses, n'est-ce pas Edward ? devina le chef des Volturi.

-C'est… un honneur, j'en suis conscient, mais… Notre mode de vie n'est pas très compatible avec le fait de devenir un membre de ta garde personnelle, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Là-dessus, Aro se mit à rire à gorge déployée, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit son sérieux.

-Bon… Je suis déçu, car tu as du potentiel. Je ne désespère pas que tu changes d'avis, un jour prochain.

Edward lâcha alors la chaîne et recula d'un pas.

-Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur, cher ami ? demanda alors Aro en se tournant vers moi.

-Si c'est raisonnable, oui.

-Accepterais-tu que je fasse connaissance avec ta femme ?

Quelle idée saugrenue ! Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de « faire connaissance » ou quoique ce soit d'autre avec lui, en fait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

-Si Bella est d'accord, je le suis aussi.

-Je te remercie, Edward. Douce Bella, qu'en dis-tu ? Me laisserais-tu connaître tes pensées ?

Alors qu'il parlait, il tendit ses mains vers moi, paumes vers le haut, comme s'il attendait que je lui donne quelque chose.

-Euh oui… Je…

J'interrogeai mon mari du regard et à mon grand soulagement, il comprit.

-Aro a un don similaire au mien, mais il a besoin d'un contact. Donne-lui seulement ta main.

Je tendis alors mes deux mains à l'Ancien, qui les prit aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux, et… rien. Edward ne dissimula même pas sa satisfaction, devant la mine déconfite d'Aro.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ! dit-il à mon mari. Je suppose que toi aussi, tu es incapable de la lire ?

-Tout à fait exact, répondit Edward en jubilant.

-Mais cela change tout ! Vous devez rester… Je vous en prie, fit-il tout excité. Rejoignez-nous, vous aurez une place de choix, je peux vous l'assurer. Ton don, chère Bella, est rare et très intéressant.

-Désolé Aro, c'est toujours non. Merci de l'avoir proposé. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre temps maintenant, nous allons vous laisser.

-Oh ! C'est vraiment dommage… Mais dans ce cas, restez encore un peu, s'il vous plait. Alec, approche mon garçon.

Le jeune vampire s'approcha docilement de son illustre ainé.

-Oui, Maître, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

-Veux-tu essayer ton petit tour de magie sur notre amie ?

-Bien sûr, Maître.

Alec me regarda alors avec insistance et je n'osai pas faire le moindre mouvement. Après quelques secondes, son regard changea et il fronça les sourcils. Finalement, il se tourna vers Aro, l'air dépité.

-Apparemment, ça ne lui fait rien, déclara-t-il déçu.

-De mieux en mieux… s'exclama Aro. Vraiment très intéressant. Jane, ma toute belle, viens par ici.

-Aro, cela n'est peut-être pas utile, grinça Edward, sur un ton étrangement menaçant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cher Edward, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à ta chère et tendre Bella.

Il préparait quelque chose et Edward l'avait senti. Jane vint se positionner près de son maître et ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, que je n'entendis pas. Je sentis seulement Edward se tendre comme un arc, juste avant qu'il ne lâche ma main. La seconde d'après, je me tournai vers lui et il se mit à crier de douleur, avant de tomber à genoux.

-Edward, non ! Arrêtez, laissez-le ! hurlai-je sans comprendre.

Instinctivement, je déployai mon bouclier pour y inclure mon mari et ses cris s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

-Tu vas bien ? m'enquis-je en m'agenouillant près de lui.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci, mon ange.

-Bravo ! applaudit alors Aro en nous regardant avec des yeux brillants. Merci, Jane, ne sois pas déçue… Apparemment, cette petite à une capacité hors du commun. Désolé Edward, mais je voulais voir de quoi elle était capable. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Il ne paraissait pas du tout repentant, au contraire, il avait l'air très fier de lui.

-Tu aurais pu simplement demander, grogna Edward en se redressant. Soit ! Maintenant que ta curiosité est assouvie, pouvons-nous partir ?

-Tu es contrarié, je le vois ! J'en suis vraiment désolé, fit-il avec une petite moue contrite. Si tel est votre souhait, bien sûr vous êtes libres de partir… Seulement, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, car je serai ravi de vous revoir. Pourrais-tu passer le bonjour à mon vieil ami Carlisle ?

-Oui, sans problème, je lui dirais.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Aro, ajoutai-je.

-C'est moi qui suis ravi, chère Bella, dit-il mielleusement avant de me faire le baisemain. Edward, tu as trouvé une perle rare, prends en soin.

-Tant qu'elle le voudra, je serais là pour elle, répondit-il en ancrant son regard doré au mien.

Il prit alors ma main et nous nous détournâmes du chef des Volturi.

-Félix, Démétri, veuillez raccompagner nos invités à la sortie, s'il vous plait. Revenez quand vous voulez, et si vous changez d'avis… Mon offre est sans durée de validité.

Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air pur et je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre.

-Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

-Hum, on peut dire ça ! répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh moi, mis à part le petit numéro de Jane, j'ai trouvé cette visite intéressante.

-Intéressante, c'est sûrement ce que doit penser Aro de toi. Tu lui as beaucoup plu, un peu trop même.

-Je te félicite en tout cas, tu as été très… diplomate.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

-Bon, et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? Nous avons plusieurs heures devant nous avant de reprendre l'avion pour paris.

-Fais-moi visiter la ville ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

-À tes ordres, mon amour ! fit-il en me tendant sa main, que je pris aussitôt.

Nous fîmes donc le tour de la ville, comme de simples touristes, puis, une fois la nuit tombée, nous partîmes à la recherche d'une forêt pour chasser. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à contempler le ciel étoilé, allongés dans l'herbe, ma tête reposant sur son torse.

Nous reprîmes l'avion en début de matinée et passâmes la journée dans la capitale française, avant de finalement rentrer à notre hôtel.

-Enfin au calme ! m'exclamai-je, en me laissant tomber sur l'énorme lit de notre suite cinq étoiles.

-J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, tu viens avec moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Hum non. Vas-y tout seul, je t'attends là !

Je restai allongée pendant plusieurs minutes, à regarder les imperfections du plafond, quand j'eus soudain une idée.

**Pov Edward**

L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau granitique, me fit un bien fou et acheva de dénouer mes muscles. Maintenant que cette visite était faite, nous allions enfin profiter pleinement de nos vacances. Je comptais d'ailleurs profiter de ma femme directement après ma douche, en admettant qu'elle soit d'humeur.

Je me séchai rapidement et passai des vêtements propres, t-shirt blanc et jean décontracté. Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis avec surprise que Bella n'était plus sur le lit.

-Bella ?

-Dans le dressing… Finalement, j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche, et… euh… de changer de vêtements surtout.

Quelques minutes après, elle passa en trombe devant moi et s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain, sans explications. Je ne posai pas de questions et attendis sagement sur le lit.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit enfin. En la voyant, ainsi maquillée et coiffée, je compris pourquoi elle avait été si longue.

-Wow ! Mon amour, tu es…

-Ça te plait ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire coquin, tout en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

-Tu es splendide… Comme toujours. Mais, c'est en quel honneur ? Tu veux sortir ?

-Non, c'est juste pour toi.

-Dans ce cas… Merci, j'apprécie, murmurai-je en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je la détaillai plus en détails.

-Mais, c'est ma chemise, ça ! rigolai-je alors.

-Oui en effet.

Elle état habillée d'une chemise blanche qu'elle avait nouée, laissant apparaître la peau diaphane de son ventre. Les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et le col n'était pas boutonné, laissant entrevoir la dentelle crème de son soutien-gorge. Elle portait également une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou ainsi que des bas en résille fine et des bottes à talons vertigineux.

Je pris sa main et l'attirai vers le lit, mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne se laissa pas faire et s'éloigna de moi. Elle prit une chaise et la plaça à côté du lit pour m'y faire asseoir.

-Bella, vas-tu me dire ce que tu mijotes, à la fin ? m'impatientai-je.

-Chut, tu vas vite le savoir, répondit-elle énigmatique. Ne bouge pas de cette chaise et… profite du spectacle.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo. La musique qui se diffusa dans la chambre me fit tout de suite penser à mon enterrement de célibataire, lorsque la…

-_Oh mais bien sûr,_ pensai-je en comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette expression dans ses yeux. Elle paraissait si déterminée, que rien n'aurait pu la détourner de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Tu aimes cette musique ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Euh oui… Elle est parfaite…

Elle vint s'asseoir sur moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, son pouce caressant doucement mes lèvres.

- À quoi joues-tu, Bella ? fis-je en soutenant son regard incendiaire.

-Tu ne devines pas ? Et si je te disais que depuis plusieurs semaines, je prends des cours… de danse.

-Des cours de danse ? répétai-je abasourdi.

-Yep ! Emmett m'a donné le numéro de sa copine stripteaseuse et je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre.

-Waouh ! Alors celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir…

-Je te rappelle la règle à respecter, ou… tu t'en souviens encore ?

-Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse, Bella ? bégayai-je, tant la situation était surréaliste.

-Réponds, Edward ! Tu promets de ne pas toucher ?

Je repris mes esprits et lui répondis sans trembler.

-Bella, mon ange, tu n'espères pas me chauffer sans que je participe un minimum, tout de même ?

-Oh que si ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Tu promets ou je reste habillée… À toi de choisir.

-Ok, ok, tu as gagné ! Je te promets de rester sage, abdiquai-je alors.

-Bon, commençons… jubila-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle commença à bouger en rythme sur la musique, ondulant les hanches de façon très sensuelle, puis elle délia le nœud de sa chemise. Elle prit son temps pour défaire les boutons un à un, laissant apparaître progressivement sa lingerie qui mettait sa poitrine parfaitement en valeur.

Elle n'avait encore retiré aucun de ses vêtements que je brûlais déjà d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour. Mais, je lui avais promis… Elle faisait ça pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, je devais donc tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Elle laissa ensuite glisser la chemise le long de ses bras, puis au sol, avant de me faire face. Elle vint se rasseoir à califourchon sur moi, mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et me fixa droit dans les yeux, juste avant que sa bouche ne fonde sur mes lèvres… sans finalement les toucher. C'est avec le bout de sa langue qu'elle dessina, dans une caresse des plus sensuelles, les contours de ma bouche, mais sans toutefois aller plus loin.

-Tu n'es pas fair-play, mon ange ! Si tu veux que je me tienne tranquille, n'en fais pas trop…

-Dis-toi qu'après mon petit numéro, tu pourras te venger autant que tu veux, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de reprendre son effeuillage.

Sa jupe subit le même sort que la chemise, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle continuait sa danse envoutante. La voir se trémousser de cette façon, dans cet ensemble de lingerie de luxe dont la couleur crème mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau pâle, fit monter le désir en moi, violent et incontrôlable. Tout mon corps la réclamait, je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser. Mais malheureusement pour moi, la seule chose que j'étais autorisé à faire était de la regarder.

Je la regardais donc, encore et encore, la détaillant même avec insistance… En vérité, je dévorais littéralement ma femme des yeux, et elle aimait ça. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, qu'elle ne laissa pas tomber comme le reste de ses vêtements. Elle voulait encore faire monter la pression, alors que j'étais déjà à deux doigts d'exploser.

L'une après l'autre, lentement, elle fit glisser les bretelles fines, tout en maintenant le sous-vêtement sur sa poitrine. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour le brandir d'une main, avant de le lâcher. Elle utilisa ensuite sa super-vitesse pour me chevaucher à nouveau, sauf que cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher. Je plaquai une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. Mes lèvres se heurtèrent aux siennes avec passion, et à mon grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire.

Je pressai son corps de plus en plus contre le mien, je voulais qu'elle sente à quel point je la désirais. Nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver pour une danse des plus enflammées. Je commençai alors un petit massage de sa nuque, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Sentant que toutes ses défenses tombaient une à une, je me fis plus entreprenant et commençai à caresser son dos, puis la chute de ses reins cambrés et enfin sa poitrine.

-Edward ! grogna-t-elle alors en stoppant notre baiser. Tu as promis !

-Chut ! répondis-je en essayant de récupérer sa bouche. J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant, Bella…

-Je n'ai pas fini, rigola-t-elle en s'écartant de moi et en attrapant mes poignets.

Apparemment, j'allais devoir être patient car elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

-Tu te tiens tranquille, ou je t'attache à cette chaise, me menaça-t-elle en plantant son regard mordoré dans le mien.

-Tu auras sa « mort » sur la conscience, tentai-je de plaisanter.

-Edward ! me morigéna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé… Tu me rends fou… Mais je vais me tenir tranquille, promis, murmurai-je repentant.

Elle se leva, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une pose des plus aguicheuses. Le désir la consumait elle aussi, je le voyais dans son regard, tel de l'or en fusion. Elle jouait à la dominatrice avec moi, mais j'avais déjà une petite idée de la façon dont j'allais me venger.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée à l'idée de la voir enfin entièrement nue, cependant, elle voulait encore se faire désirer.

Sans lâcher mon regard, ses pouces se glissèrent sous la dentelle de son tanga et par de petits mouvements circulaires, elle le fit glisser vers le bas, lentement, très lentement… Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à ses chevilles et le retira avant de me le lancer.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre sans se presser, en jouant avec ses cheveux, puis elle se pencha pour me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Maintenant, tu peux toucher…

Elle se positionna sur mes genoux, dos à moi, tout en frottant légèrement ses fesses sur la bosse de mon entrejambe. Je mis ses cheveux sur le côté, pour dégager son dos et d'un doigt, je commençai à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau si douce.

-Tu es très douée, tu sais, lui murmurai-je tout bas. À mon tour maintenant, de faire monter la pression.

**Pov Bella**

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Il avait apprécié, mais je pensais qu'il me prendrait immédiatement dans ses bras pour me jeter sans ménagement sur le lit. Apparemment, j'avais sous-estimé sa capacité à résister et son esprit de vengeance… Faire monter la pression… Il était doué pour ça… Le simple fait de sentir son doigt le long de mon dos, déclenchait en moi une explosion de sensations indescriptibles.

Je lâchai alors entièrement prise et me laissai aller contre lui, posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Un long gémissement m'échappa et il continua ses douces tortures : d'abord ma clavicule, puis lentement, il descendit sur ma poitrine.

Il dessina le contour de mes seins avant de les prendre en main. Puis, il les malaxa doucement pendant un long moment, tandis que ses pouces titillaient habilement mes tétons durcis. J'accompagnai ses caresses de petits cris, tant le plaisir qu'il me procurait était intense.

Une de ses mains glissa ensuite le long de mon ventre pour arriver à la zone la plus sensible de mon anatomie. Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri lorsqu'il effleura mes lèvres intimes.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je à l'agonie.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il me prit alors par surprise, en glissant sans attendre, ses doigts frais dans mon intimité brûlante, et cette fois, je criai son prénom sans retenue, arquant le dos sous l'effet de la décharge électrique qui se répandit dans tout mon corps.

Il imprima un rythme soutenu à ses caresses et malgré cela, j'en voulais encore plus…

-Encore… Oui, mon amour… Plus vite…

Il suivit mes instructions et m'envoya dans un monde de sensations exquises. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à être à l'apogée de mon plaisir, comme en témoignait ma respiration saccadée, cependant, au lieu de me donner le coup de grâce, Edward stoppa ses va-et-vient et retira ses doigts. Un grognement de frustration m'échappa, alors que je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, hein ?

-Faire monter la pression, tu te souviens ? répliqua-t-il, un sourie aux lèvres.

Ainsi, c'était sa façon de se venger… Soit. Chacun son tour.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Edward ! marmonnai-je en me relevant.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je vais me rhabiller, je n'suis plus d'humeur à jouer avec toi, mentis-je en ramassant mes vêtements.

Sa réaction fut plus rapide que je ne l'espérais : je me retrouvais plaquée contre un des murs de la chambre, les deux poignets maintenus d'une main de fer au dessus de ma tête.

-Tu bluffes ! grogna-t-il, son visage si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle irrégulier sur mes lèvres.

Je l'observai en silence pendant quelques secondes, profitant de son regard de braise et de son corps athlétique, pressé contre le mien.

-Peut-être… Qui sait ? rigolai-je alors.

Le jeu avait encore tourné en ma faveur, et cela me plaisait. Depuis que j'avais pris conscience de mon corps et de l'effet qu'il avait sur Edward, je m'amusai régulièrement à le rendre fou. Il m'arrivait fréquemment, quand nous étions seuls dans notre chambre, de me promener nue devant lui. Cela finissait la plupart du temps, par une partie de jambe en l'air torride et passionnée.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un peu différent, mais il avait voulu jouer alors il n'allait pas être déçu. J'utilisai alors mon arme ultime et étendis mon bouclier.

-_Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, mon ange,_ pensai-je clairement, en crochetant sa hanche avec ma jambe. _Tout ton corps me réclame…_

Il laissa échapper un grognement et ses lèvres se ruèrent sur les miennes, tandis qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses paumes. Il pressa encore plus son corps contre le mien et je dus le repousser à deux mains pour m'occuper de sa ceinture.

D'un geste brusque, je le débarrassais de son pantalon et de son boxer simultanément, alors qu'il était occupé à butiner mon cou. Je déchirai sans état d'âme son t-shirt, d'un geste rapide et précis et pus enfin le toucher. Lui aussi me rendait dingue… Sa peau si douce, ses muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde et je sus que la machine était lancée.

Il empoigna mon autre cuisse et la plaça sur sa hanche libre, alors que je plongeai mes mains dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

-Vas-y Edward, prends-moi… maintenant, couinai-je entre deux respirations.

-À tes ordres, Mme Cullen, répondit-il avant de s'insérer en moi.

Il relâcha enfin tout le désir et la frustration qu'il avait contenus jusque là, en imprimant un rythme soutenu à ses va-et-vient. Mes fesses tapèrent plusieurs fois contre le mur, à chacun de ses coups de butoir un peu plus violent, me faisant gémir encore et encore.

En général, il aimait faire durer le plaisir et ralentissait toujours, mais là… non. À cette cadence, il atteignit rapidement l'extase et je le rejoignis au septième ciel presque simultanément. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras et sentis tous les muscles de son dos se détendre. Il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage et caressa tendrement ma joue. Son regard aimant accrocha le mien et il me sourit.

-Désolé d'avoir été un peu… brusque, s'excusa-t-il avec une petite moue irrésistible.

-Tu ne devrais pas, mon amour, c'était génial !

Il me porta ensuite jusqu'au lit, où nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre.

-Pour une première, c'était plutôt réussi, non ?

-Je confirme, rigola-t-il.

-Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de relâcher la pression, ajoutai-je en caressant son torse.

-Oui, tu as raison. J'aime cette façon de relâcher la pression.

-Moi aussi… À ce propos, serais-tu partant pour la revanche ?

Je le pris de vitesse et le fis basculer sur le dos, avant de le chevaucher.

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondit-il alors que sa virilité se réveillait déjà. En plus, j'adore quand c'est toi qui conduis…

Sur ces mots, ma bouche plongea sur la sienne et nous repartîmes dans les méandres du plaisir, pour une longue, très longue nuit d'amour.

Une nuit, puis une deuxième.

Nous passâmes en fait trois jours enfermés dans la suite. La salle de bain, la douche, le sofa, et même la table du salon y passa. Il y eut beaucoup de cris, de gémissements, de baisers, de caresses, pendant ces soixante-douze heures. Mais aussi des moments tendres, où le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre, et des moments de franche rigolade, comme la bataille d'oreillers qui se termina par une explosion de plumes blanches dans toutes la pièce.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses, nos vacances arrivèrent à leur terme bien trop vite à notre goût. Après avoir passé deux semaines à faire le tour de la France, nous dûmes penser à rentrer. Notre de vol de retour à Seattle se passa tranquillement, et une agréable surprise nous attendait à l'aéroport.

-Bienvenue à la maison, les amoureux, s'exclama Alice en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Hey, salut, vous êtes tous venus, répondis-je en regardant chaque membre de notre famille.

-Tu connais maman, rigola Emmett, elle n'aime pas savoir un de ses enfants loin d'elle. Donc, quand Alice a eu la vision de votre arrivée, elle n'a pas pu résister.

Toute la famille rigola, puis nous quittâmes l'aéroport pour rejoindre la villa.

-Bon alors, racontez-nous vos vacances !

-Avec tous les détails, hein ! ajouta Emmett, avec un grand sourire idiot.

Edward lança un regard assassin à son frère, qui l'ignora.

-Comment c'était l'Europe ? demanda Esmée.

Je laissai Edward résumer notre voyage, mais étrangement, il ne parla pas de l'Italie. Enfin, pas avant que Carlisle ne lui pose la question.

-Et comment va mon vieil ami Aro ? Je pense que ça intéressera tout le monde de savoir, non ?

Tous les vampires présents dans la grande pièce, se tendirent brusquement. Les sourires se fanèrent, et les visages devinrent graves.

-Hey, détendez-vous, lâchai-je sur un ton que je voulais léger. Nous sommes revenus et entiers en plus…

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques, répliqua Alice.

-Aro te salue, dit Edward à son père. Comme je le pensais, il nous a proposé de le rejoindre, mais j'ai refusé.

-Apparemment, je lui ai beaucoup plu, rajoutai-je alors.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que, ni le don d'Aro, ni ceux des Jumeaux, n'ont fonctionné sur Bella. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai vu dans ses pensées qu'il était très intéressé par nous deux. Après sa paire de jumeaux maléfiques, il se voit bien ajouter un couple d'amoureux dans sa petite collection.

Le ton amer d'Edward n'échappa à personne, et même le sourire d'Alice s'effaça.

-Aro est un collectionneur, commenta Carlisle, sur un ton plus positif. Sa réaction ne m'étonne guère, mais il sait parfaitement qu'il ne peut rien nous reprocher.

-Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, il avait vraiment l'air prêt à tout, tu sais !

-Les Volturi ne bafoueraient jamais les lois qu'ils défendent depuis si longtemps. Cela dit, je sais ce qu'Aro pense de nous, il n'apprécie pas notre mode de vie, et voir notre clan s'agrandir ne doit pas lui plaire. Rassurez-vous, Alice gardera un œil sur lui, juste au cas où.

-Oui, tout à fait… Juste au cas où, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

-Et si nous allions chasser, pour fêter votre retour ? proposa Jasper, pour clore la discussion.

Toute la famille approuva l'idée et nous sortîmes dans la bonne humeur.

Nous chassâmes en groupe, et chacun eut sa part. Ce moment en famille nous fit du bien à tous, et la discussion sur les Volturi fut très vite oubliée.

Sur le chemin du retour, je pris Emmett à l'écart.

-Merci de m'avoir donné le numéro de ta « _copine_ », murmurai-je tout bas, en mimant le dernier mot avec mes lèvres, pour ne pas que Rosalie entende.

-Oh, intéressant ! gloussa-t-il en me lançant un regard limite pervers. Tu l'as fait alors, hein ?

-Chut, Emmett, voyons ! Oui, et tu n'auras pas d'autres détails, répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue, avant de rejoindre Edward.

Rosalie me regarda bizarrement, puis essaya d'en savoir plus auprès de son cher et tendre, mais sans succès.

Nous étions déjà sur les pelouses de la propriété, lorsqu'Alice s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, son visage se figeant dans une expression apeurée. Jasper réagit le premier et la prit par les épaules.

-Alice, que vois-tu ? Dis-nous !

-Non…

-Parle ! m'étranglai-je presque, en imaginant ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

-Je… je le savais…

C'était Edward. Il venait de me lâcher la main, et s'était également figé en recevant de plein fouet la vision de sa sœur.

Alice revint à elle et nous regarda tous, l'un après l'autre, avant de prendre la parole.

-Ils vont venir… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Les Volturi… Ils arrivent…. Tous…

-Comment ça tous ? s'étonna Carlisle, en faisant face à sa fille.

-Toute la garde, expliqua Edward, d'une voix sombre. Aro, Caïus et Marcus… Ils vont tous venir ici…

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Carlisle, nous n'avons rien fait !

-Ce n'est peut-être pas pour nous, tenta Rosalie sans grande conviction.

-Oh que si… Aro a pris sa décision, lâcha Alice.

-Ils viennent pour nous, déclara Edward en me regardant tristement. Ils viennent pour… nous détruire… Tous.

* * *

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh oui je sais, j'suis trop vilaine !**_

_**J'pouvais pas finir l'année sans une bonne fin sadique hein ? ;)**_

_**Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Aimé, détesté ? dites-moi tout en review !**_

_**J'en profite pour vous dire qu'on arrive à la fin de la fic, je pense faire 32 ou 33 chapitres donc ça approche.**_

_**Les prochains chapitres vont donc être assez mouvementés et riches en révélation et rebondissements ;)**_

_**Je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes et vous donne RDV l'année prochaine.**_

_**à Bientôt**_

_**Aly.**_


	29. Chap 28 : Représailles

**_Hello chères lectrices (lecteurs?). Me revoilou avec un (petit) chapitre tout chaud :D_**

**_Alors oui je sais, le titre fait un peu peur XD Et he vous rassure... c'est fait exprès ahahah_**

**_Je voulais remercier mes revieweuses adorées : 17 review pr le chap 27, c'est pas énorme mais les fidèles sont là, donc merci à vous._**

**_Merci aussi pour les mises en favs/alerts : ça fait plaisir, mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews : je réponds tjs :D_**

**_Je n'oublie pas mes super bêtas qui se reconnaîtront comme d'hab ;) D'après elles, la fin est sadique... je suis pas vraiment d'accord..._**

**_Je vous laisse voir par vous-même, bonne lecture._**

**_On se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

**- Chapitre 28 – Représailles -**

**Pov Edward**

Ce que je redoutais le plus était finalement arrivé. La vision d'Alice était claire et aucun doute n'était plus possible : ils allaient venir et nous allions nous battre. Nous défendrions nos vies, mais quelles chances avions-nous de gagner contre eux ? Aucune.

La colère s'empara de moi et sans prévenir, mon poing s'écrasa violemment contre un mur.

-Edward ! Calme-toi, voyons, me réprimanda mon père.

Je regardai le trou dans le mur et poussai un soupir.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Faire des trous dans les murs ne nous aidera pas à nous préparer pour combattre les Volturi, Edward, me lança ma sœur sur un ton désapprobateur.

-Je sais…

-Combattre ? Attendez, tous les deux… Alice, qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

-J'ai vu les Anciens arrivés dans un espace découvert… Un champ apparemment, bordé d'arbres… Ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait d'autres vampires en manteaux sombres.

-La garde personnelle d'Aro, finis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Et c'est tout ? Pas de bagarre ? s'exclama Emmett, une pointe de déception parfaitement perceptible dans la voix.

-Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je vois. Notre famille face à eux… Mais je doute qu'ils viennent pour faire une partie de baseball, ironisa Alice.

-Savez-vous quand cela doit-il se produire ?

Mon regard croisa celui de ma sœur, puis je la laissai parler.

-Non. Je n'en sais rien. Il a pris la décision de venir, sans toutefois décider la date de leur départ. Cela nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer.

-Bon, fit Carlisle, soucieux. Je ne comprends toujours pas quel est son but. Pourquoi nous attaquerait-il sans raison ?

-J'ai mon idée là-dessus, lâchai-je amer.

-Je t'écoute, fils.

-Je pense qu'il va nous accuser de quelque chose, peut-être d'avoir révélé notre existence à Bella, alors qu'elle était encore humaine, ou d'être responsable des problèmes causés par Victoria et Riley, puis il me proposera une alternative au combat, comme de rejoindre ses rangs en échange d'une immunité pour le reste de la famille.

-C'est en effet assez probable, approuva Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit-il tout haut. Je vais contacter Éléazar, pour lui demander conseil, il connait bien Aro et saura nous aider.

Mon père sortit du salon et monta dans son bureau pour appeler son ami.

-Reprenons nos activités, déclara alors notre mère en se levant. Nous n'allons pas arrêter de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent !

Rose et Emmett sortirent de la maison et Esmée monta à son tour à l'étage. Alice et Jasper restèrent l'un près de l'autre, silencieux, alors que Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Mon ange, ne t'en fais pas… Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras pour la réconforter, tandis qu'elle soupira fortement.

-Il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne nous aura pas sous sa coupe, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur mon amour, avouai-je faiblement, en caressant sa joue.

-Et si on refuse ?

-Il faudra se battre, et… Je ne sais pas si nous aurons une chance…

-Oh, mais j'y pense, je pourrai tous vous protéger grâce à mon bouclier !

-Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps malheureusement, et puis… Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs offensifs.

-Et si on demandait de l'aide ? Les Denali sont nos amis, non ? Et puis, il y a Benjamin, son don pourrait nous être utile.

-Oui, bonne idée, dis-je en réfléchissant. Peut-être que si nous sommes plus nombreux que prévus, Aro hésitera à nous attaquer.

-Carlisle et Éléazar arriveront certainement à le raisonner, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

-Peut-être oui…

Je n'arrivais pas à être aussi optimiste qu'elle, sans savoir pourquoi. La sonnerie du portable de Bella retentit alors, me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Oh, c'est Brynn, m'indiqua-t-elle avant de décrocher. Allo ?

Elle s'éloigna quelques minutes pour répondre. Je rejoignis Alice et Jasper sur le canapé du salon.

-Tu crois que les Denali ou Benjamin peuvent changer quelque chose ? demandai-je à ma sœur.

Elle se tourna vers moi pour répondre.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien, Edward, soupira-t-elle.

Bella revint alors dans la pièce, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mon agacement en lui souriant.

-Brynn voulait que je passe pour lui raconter notre voyage, m'informa-t-elle.

-Je suppose que tu as du lui manquer, c'est normal.

-Oui, elle me manque aussi mais… J'ai préféré lui dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que…

-Bella, stop ! la coupai-je en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Je refuse que tu ne voies pas ton amie à cause de la vision d'Alice. Esmée a raison, nous devons continuer à vivre normalement, ok ?

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu as tout à fait raison. Ça t'embête si j'y vais maintenant ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je vais essayer de contacter Benjamin et il faut que je parle à mon père de sa conversation avec Éléazar.

-Parfait alors. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis.

-Ou alors, vas-y directement et fais-lui la surprise, proposai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ! fit-elle en me sautant au cou pour m'embrasser.

-Je pense que tu devrais la mettre au courant. Nous allons avoir besoin de tous nos amis, plus nous serons, mieux ce sera.

-Ok, ça marche. Elle acceptera de nous aider, c'est certain !

Une fois que ma femme fut partie, je pris mon téléphone et appelai Benjamin. Après plusieurs sonneries, je tombai sur son répondeur et laissai un message.

_« Ben, c'est Edward. Je dois te parler d'un truc, c'est important. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux. Merci. Salut. »_

Je montai ensuite à l'étage pour voir si mon père avait terminé sa discussion avec son ami du clan Denali.

-Je peux entrer ? dis-je après avoir frappé à la porte de son bureau.

-Oui, Edward, bien sûr.

-Alors que dit-il ?

-Il ne comprend pas non plus, m'informa-t-il, l'air soucieux. Cependant, il n'est pas étonné qu'Aro vous convoite toi et Bella… D'après lui, il ne se risquerait pas à nous provoquer sans raison valable. Donc s'il a vraiment l'intention de venir nous attaquer, c'est qu'il est sûr de son plan.

-Hum ! Tout ça n'est pas très bon pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? lâchai-je en soupirant.

-Non, en effet. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il m'a assuré du soutien de l'ensemble du clan, qu'il compte d'ailleurs réunir pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont venir nous aider ?

-Oui, il pense qu'ils pourront être là d'ici quelques jours.

-C'est déjà ça, dis-je en essayant d'être positif. De mon côté, j'ai tenté de contacter Benjamin, j'espère qu'il va me rappeler rapidement.

-Bonne idée. Espérons que tout ceci soit vite réglé, soupira mon père.

-Oui.

-Mais au fait, où est ta femme ?

-Partie voir Brynn.

-C'est une bonne chose. Va-t-elle lui parler de notre problème ?

-Oui, je pense qu'un allié de plus ne sera pas du luxe.

-Tu as raison… Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Je venais de me figer et Carlisle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il avait raison. Les images qui venaient d'arriver dans ma tête provenaient d'Alice, et elles n'annonçaient rien de bon.

-Nous devons descendre, l'informai-je d'une voix blanche, Alice vient d'avoir du nouveau.

**Pov Alice**

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me dire la vérité si tu en as envie, me glissa mon amoureux à l'oreille.

-De quoi parles-tu, Jazz' ? m'étonnai-je.

-De tes visions… J'ai l'impression que… tu ne nous as pas tout dit. Je te sens tout le temps sur la défensive !

-Tu te trompes, mon amour. Je ne sais rien de plus, et j'avoue que cela m'agace prodigieusement.

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, juste que je ne leur avais pas précisé tous les détails. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, tout en regardant d'un œil distrait le reportage qui passait sur l'écran plat du salon. À ce moment là, une vision me frappa sans prévenir.

Jasper sentit immédiatement ma tension et me prit par les épaules. Il attendit que je reprenne vie pour m'interroger sur ce que je venais de voir.

-C'est… c'est fait… bredouillai-je.

-Quoi ? Calme-toi Lily… Regarde-moi… Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Ils… ils arrivent Jazz'… Cette fois, c'est inévitable, ils vont venir… et bien plus tôt que je le pensais.

-Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

Je me retournai vers l'escalier où se trouvaient Edward et Carlisle. Mon frère avait certainement capté ma vision.

-Il faudrait réunir toute la famille, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, fis-je en ignorant sa question. Je…

-ALICE ! Quand ? rugit-il en me rejoignant pour m'empoigner, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir.

Jasper s'interposa entre nous deux et repoussa Edward, tout en envoyant une onde apaisante qui se diffusa dans toute la pièce.

-Du calme Ed' ! Alice n'y est pour rien, ne t'en prends pas à elle ! le prévint-il.

La menace dans sa voix était à peine voilée, et ils se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Finalement, Edward se calma et s'excusa.

Je pris alors mon portable et appelai Rosalie pour lui dire de rentrer immédiatement, puis je raccrochai. Esmée nous avait rejoint, son visage était tendu, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Tous les regards convergeaient vers un seul point : moi.

-Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, lâchai-je agacée. Je ne dirais rien, tant que tout le monde ne sera pas là !

Je me mis à réciter mentalement les paroles d'une chanson enfantine pour éviter qu'Edward ne s'immisce dans ma tête, ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement.

-Alice ! Je te déteste, tu le sais j'espère ! grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils du salon.

Quelques minutes après, Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent dans la villa, la mine sombre.

-Des nouvelles ? demanda Rose.

-Alice a eu une vision, les Volturi ont pris leur décision, expliqua Carlisle.

-Chouette ! s'extasia presque Emmett.

Sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée, car à peine il eut prononcé ces mots, que Rose lui mit une claque magistrale derrière la tête, en lui faisant les gros yeux, comme à un enfant de trois ans.

-Non, mais t'as quel âge, Emmett ? gronda-t-elle. On ne vient pas de t'annoncer qu'un cirque allait s'installer en ville, gros malin… Il s'agit des Volturi, s'ils nous attaquent, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…

Il ne répondit rien, et alla s'échouer sur le canapé, près de son frère.

-Tu sais quelque chose, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non. Le lutin n'a rien laissé filtrer, ronchonna Edward en me lançant un regard accusateur.

J'aurais presque pu en rire, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Nous étions enfin tous réunis, je m'apprêtai donc à leur révéler le contenu de ma vision, quand…

-Mais, Edward… Nous avons oublié Bella… Il faut la prévenir, elle doit être là ! m'exclamai-je alors.

-Oh ! Mais oui, tu as raison… Je vais lui dire de rentrer avec Brynn, dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Le temps passa, et au fur et à mesure des sonneries, son visage devint de plus en plus soucieux.

-Elle ne répond pas, s'étonna-t-il avec une moue inquiète. Je vais essayer le portable de Brynn.

Il composa le numéro de l'amie de Bella, et cette fois, celle-ci répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

-Salut Brynn, tu peux me passer Bella, s'il te plait ? Elle…

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Comment ça, elle n'est pas avec toi ? Elle est partie il y a une heure environ, elle devrait déjà être arrivée.

Si Bella n'était pas avec Brynn, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas au téléphone ?

-J'ai essayé son portable, il sonne dans le vide… Ce n'est pas normal, Brynn, elle répond toujours d'habitude.

Sa voix trahissait son angoisse, à présent.

Carlisle posa sa main sur son épaule, pour attirer son attention.

-Dis-lui de venir chez nous, au plus vite. Nous devons lui expliquer la situation et ensuite nous chercherons ta femme.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il. Brynn, il faut que tu viennes à la villa, et tout de suite. C'est urgent.

Il raccrocha, et me fixa l'air angoissé.

-Ce n'est pas Aro, le rassurai-je, je l'aurais vu. Ce n'est sûrement rien.

-Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il en sortant par la porte d'entrée.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'est pas Aro ? me demanda mon père.

-Car les Volturi ne devraient pas arriver avant une semaine, d'après ma vision.

-Une semaine ? s'écria Jasper en se levant brusquement. Cela nous laisse très peu de temps pour nous préparer…

-Je sais.

Nous sortîmes tous dehors, pour attendre Brynn.

-Elle arrive, je l'entends, nous annonça Edward, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour à tous, nous salua-t-elle, en nous rejoignant. Que se passe-t-il ? Ça avait l'air grave…

Elle fixa Edward, qui lui, avait le regard tourné vers la forêt, comme s'il essayait de capter quelque chose.

Agacée par le silence de mon frère, Brynn lui attrapa le bras et le relâcha presque immédiatement.

-Tu… Tu es si inquiet pour… Bella, bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement secouée.

-Oui, confirma-t-il en la regardant enfin. Elle devait passer te voir et apparemment elle n'est jamais arrivée au bar. Où peut-elle bien être ?

L'angoisse fit trembler sa voix, et ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings.

Je surpris un échange discret entre Brynn et Jasper, puis une vague de calme nous enveloppa tous.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, je mis Brynn au courant de l'arrivée prochaine des Volturi.

- Ah ! Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi tendus, rétorqua-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. Si je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

-Merci Brynn, répondit Carlisle. Maintenant, nous devons retrouver Bella.

Mon frère acquiesça de la tête et réessaya de la joindre sur son portable… sans succès.

-Toujours rien, grimaça-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, je vais la chercher.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit quelques pas avant que Brynn ne le stoppe dans son élan.

-Attend Edward ! On devrait tous y aller, non ?

-Brynn a raison, ajoutai-je, ce sera plus rapide à plusieurs.

-On se retrouve ici, dans une heure, lâcha Edward avant de partir en courant.

Ainsi, nous nous dispersâmes, chacun dans une direction différente, avec pour seul objectif : retrouver Bella au plus vite.

**Pov Bella**

Le brouillard de l'inconscience se dissipa enfin et je réussis difficilement à ouvrir les yeux. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et, alors que je voulus me masser la nuque, je me rendis compte que j'étais… attachée.

Je tirai violemment sur mes liens. Sans succès. Je fis alors un bref état des lieux. Pas évident, étant donné qu'il faisait noir, même mes yeux vampiriques ne distinguèrent que peu de chose.

Je ne reconnaissais rien. On aurait dit une espèce d'entrepôt abandonné, il y faisait froid, humide et j'étais attachée à une chaise par des chaines en métal si épais que je n'avais aucune chance de les briser. Mes chevilles aussi étaient prisonnières, je ne pouvais pour ainsi dire pas bouger.

Un bâillon serré obstruait ma bouche, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre son. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais prisonnière. Mais de qui ?

Un nom me vint immédiatement à l'esprit : les Volturi. Une peur panique s'empara alors de moi lorsque mon cerveau ultra-rapide imagina ce que cela signifiait :

Edward allait me chercher. S'ils me tuaient, cela déclencherait une guerre entre les deux clans, qui se terminerait vraisemblablement par la fin du clan Cullen. C'était donc ça… Le plan d'Aro… Me tuer et décimer ma famille.

Non, non, non… Il était hors de question qu'ils meurent… qu'IL meure. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais arrêter de paniquer et réfléchir.

J'inspirai alors profondément en fermant les yeux, et après quelques secondes, je fus enfin capable de raisonner normalement. Savoir qui m'avait enlevée n'était pas important, je devais me concentrer sur un moyen de m'échapper… et cela n'allait pas être facile.

J'essayais alors de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée dans cet endroit sordide. Impossible. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, était ma course à travers bois, pour aller voir Brynn… Et après, plus rien… le trou noir.

Il était clair que, seuls des vampires avaient pu faire ça. Ils étaient forcément plusieurs et avaient été assez discrets pour m'avoir par surprise.

-_Bella, tu es dans de sales draps_, pensai-je en soupirant.

J'essayai une nouvelle fois de tirer sur les chaines qui entravaient mes poignets, en y mettant toute ma force, mais sans résultat. J'abandonnai et pensai à une autre approche.

-_Edward, tu m'entends_ ? tentai-je par la pensée, en désespoir de cause. _Si tu m'entends, je suis dans une espèce de hangar abandonné… Viens m'aider…_

J'avais projeté mon bouclier, pour qu'il puisse m'entendre s'il se trouvait assez proche. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était à ma recherche en ce moment, enfin… C'est ce que j'espérais.

Je recommençai une fois, puis deux… Je n'aimais pas cet exercice, car il était épuisant mentalement, mais je devais continuer car c'était ma seule chance de sortir d'ici. J'allais recommencer une énième fois, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Léger, mais significatif. Un bruit de pas. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

-Qui est là ? lâchai-je d'une voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Personne ne répondit, mais un son se fit entendre. Un rire. Un petit rire diabolique, qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'essayai de localiser la source et distinguai enfin une silhouette dans l'obscurité.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je d'une voix ferme. Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

D'autres rires se firent entendre, et je vis alors trois… Non, quatre autres silhouettes se détacher dans la pénombre. Toute mon assurance s'écroula d'un seul coup, et la panique s'empara à nouveau de moi. J'allais mourir, là, toute seule, dans cet endroit horrible !

C'est alors que la voix aux accents démoniaques retentit enfin. J'en eus le souffle coupé, car je la reconnus immédiatement.

-Tu ne prendras JAMAIS ma place ! cracha-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

* * *

**_*L'auteure est indisponible pour le moment*_**

**_Ne me cherchez pas, je suis cachée, mais je vous entend quand même..._**

**_Sadique... Méchante... Comment peux-tu finir comme ça ? Blablabla_**

**_Je vous répondrais juste : _**

**_Parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD_**

**_Petit sondage : _**

**Mais qui donc a pu enlever la pauvre Bella ?**

**-Les Volturi ? Tapez 01**

**-Brynn (c'est juste pour voir si vous suivez :p) ? Tapez 02**

**-D'autres vampires encore inconnus ? Tapez 03**

**-Autres idée ? Tapez 04**

**_Et n'oubliez pas : faites explosez ma boite mail : je veuxxxxxxxxxxx des review hihi_**

**_Le chapitre 29 est déjà écrit, et sera donc posté après le chapitre 12 de "du côté obscur" que je viens de commencer._**

**_Si vous avez des idées sur comment va finir la fic, dites le moi en review, ça m'intéresse de savoir ;)_**

**_à bientôt pour la suite._**

**_Robizoox_**

**_Aly._**


	30. Chap 29 : La proposition

_**Hello ! me revoilou déjà pour la suite :D**_

_**Ce chapitre étant un peu plus court que les précédents, il a été écrit plus vite.**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. 19 c'est pas énorme, je pensais en avoir plus :( mais bon...**_

_**C'est important pour moi de savoir que vous appréciez mon "travail" donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ^^**_

_**Pour les reviews anonymes : enregistrez-vous ainsi vous recevrez les alertes et je pourrais vous répondre directement.**_

***Céline : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise =)**

***Doudounette87 : Bien joué, mais c'est peut-être pas tout ;)**

_**Merci comme toujours à mes bêtas chéries :D J'vous aime *_***_

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vous laisse lire._**

**_On se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 29 – La proposition -**

**Pov Edward**

La chercher. Je n'avais que cette idée en tête, sauf que je ne savais pas où la chercher. J'avais beau essayer de capter ses pensées, cela ne donnait rien. Au bout d'une heure, je rebroussai chemin à contrecœur et retrouvai ma famille sur la pelouse de la propriété.

Je n'eus pas besoin de leur demander, pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, leurs pensées étaient suffisamment claires.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? soufflai-je abattu.

-Soyons méthodiques ! répondit Alice en prenant un air sérieux. Bella est partie en direction du centre ville à pied, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, confirmai-je.

-En toute logique, elle a pris à travers bois, nous devrions donc pouvoir suivre sa trace !

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr, m'exclamai-je. Allons-y !

Mon portable se mit alors à sonner.

-C'est Ben, je dois répondre, dis-je avant de décrocher. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Allo ?

-Salut Edward ! J'ai eu ton message, ça avait l'air urgent.

-Oui, en effet. Pour faire court, les Volturi nous cherchent des problèmes. On aurait besoin de toi.

-Ouais cool, une bonne bagarre ! rigola-t-il.

-J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là, fis-je d'une voix sombre.

-Je plaisantais, Edward ! Si je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit, je le ferais.

-Génial, merci ! Tu peux arriver quand ?

-Demain, je pense. Il faut juste que je trouve une excuse pour Amun et Tia.

-Ok. Je dois te laisser. Bella a disparu, il faut que je la retrouve au plus vite.

-Wow, mec ! Vous accumulez les tuiles en ce moment, dis-moi !

-Ouais, tu peux le dire. À demain Ben et encore merci.

Il me salua et je raccrochai. Je me concentrai alors sur une seule chose : l'odeur de ma femme. Je la connaissais par cœur et n'aurais donc aucun mal à la pister. Je partis donc en courant, rapide comme un jaguar lancé à pleine vitesse. Je dus cependant ralentir, quand au détour d'un arbre, je les vis tous, en pleine discussion plutôt animée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ? dis-je en les rejoignant en marchant.

-Tu ne sens pas ? fit Alice en regardant autour d'elle.

J'étais tellement focalisé sur la fragrance de Bella, que je n'avais pas remarqué les autres odeurs. J'inspectai les lieux et commençais à comprendre ce qui s'était probablement passé.

-Ils étaient plusieurs, marmonnai-je en tournant autour d'un arbre. Quatre ou cinq, d'après moi… On dirait qu'ils l'attendaient, cachés dans ces arbres.

Je désignai du doigt, les arbres dans lesquels les vampires avaient du se tenir quelques heures plus tôt.

-Les lâches… grognai-je alors, avant que mon poing ne s'écrase sur le tronc d'un énorme cyprès.

-La trace de Bella continue jusqu'à un chemin à quelques mètres de là, m'informa Emmett. Mais elle est mélangée aux autres, ils l'ont emmenée.

-Tu es toujours aussi sûre que ce n'est pas les Volturi, Alice ? lâchai-je sarcastique.

-Je ne suis sûre de rien, Edward ! répliqua-t-elle. Je sais qu'Aro n'a rien…

-N'a rien quoi ? dis-je en me tournant vers ma sœur.

Des images arrivèrent alors dans ma tête, en même temps que dans la sienne. Une vision. Encore. Elle fut de courte durée et nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, avant d'expliquer la situation aux autres.

-Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? dit Emmett sur un ton nonchalant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alice d'une voix blanche. Cela dépendra de ce qu'il a à nous dire.

-Il ? demanda Carlisle.

-Démétri ! répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler la colère qui montait en moi.

-Aro nous envoie un messager, expliqua ma sœur. Nous devrions rentrer à la maison, il ne va pas tarder.

Une fois à la villa, il fallut attendre que l'ennemi daigne se montrer pour je ne savais quelle raison ! Je me sentais tel un lion en cage, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais faire pour sauver mon amour.

-Ed', calme-toi ! me lança Alice, lovée dans les bras de Jasper. Nous ne pouvons rien tenter contre Démétri, et tu le sais.

-Pourquoi ? grondai-je, impuissant.

-Parce que…

-Parce que rien du tout ! m'énervai-je.

Jasper m'envoya une vague anesthésiante que j'accueillis avec plaisir, tellement j'étais sur les nerfs.

-Merci, Jazz', soufflai-je en me laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Et enfin, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, la voix cristalline d'Alice raisonna.

-Il arrive. Sortons, nous intima-t-elle en se levant.

Nous nous regroupâmes sur la pelouse et je tentai de percevoir les pensées de notre « invité ».

-À gauche ! déclarai-je, après quelques secondes.

En effet, à peine une minute après, nous le vîmes franchir la clôture de la propriété.

Il s'approcha dans un silence pesant. À quelques mètres de nous, il s'arrêta et retira sa capuche. Il nous dévisagea tous, l'un après l'autre, une expression indéchiffrable habitait ses traits.

-J'ai un message pour vous, commença-t-il en détachant lentement chaque syllabe. De la part de mon maître, Aro.

-Parle, dit Carlisle d'une voix glaciale, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Aro veut vous parler… à tous. Il viendra ici, demain, à la tombée de la nuit. Il a précisé que le clan au complet devrait être présent, ainsi que celle-là…

Il pointa alors son index vers Brynn, nous laissant tous interloqués.

-Pou… Pourquoi elle ? hoquetai-je de surprise.

Il ignora ma question et remit sa capuche, avant de se retourner pour partir en courant. Il sauta lestement le grillage et disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

J'oubliai rapidement le garde Volturi pour me focaliser, comme le reste de ma famille, sur Brynn.

-Arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça ! gémit-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi Aro veut-il que tu sois présente ? tonnai-je alors en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle recula et ses pensées devinrent confuses.

-Je… euh… Je n'en sais rien… Je te le jure, Edward !

-Que nous caches-tu, Brynn ? grondai-je, d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante, tout en lui empoignant le bras.

Son regard mordoré exprima d'abord de la peur, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant qu'une profonde tristesse ne se lise sur son visage.

-Tu… Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Bella ? répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ses pensées redevinrent plus claires. Je perçus sans mal que mes mots l'avaient blessée et qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour son amie.

Je desserrai immédiatement ma prise sur ses bras, qu'elle massa avec une légère grimace.

-Désolé… Je… Non, bien sûr que non… Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…

-Tu es inquiet pour elle, finit-elle à ma place, en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Oui, confirmai-je en lui souriant à mon tour. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies quelque chose à voir avec la venue des Volturi.

Je soupirai en me tournant vers mon père, dont les pensées venaient de m'interpeller volontairement.

-Cela n'a sûrement rien à voir avec elle, rectifia-t-il. Aro veut certainement nous faire comprendre qu'il sait tout. Il espère peut-être faire peur à Brynn et l'éloigner de nous.

-Humm oui, c'est probable en effet… dis-je, pas entièrement convaincu.

-Qui veut aller chasser ? demanda brusquement Alice, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Moi, si tu es d'accord, dit timidement Brynn.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit ma sœur en lui souriant. Edward ?

-Non, j'ai… euh… Je dois vérifier quelque chose, répondis-je évasif.

-Bon, comme tu veux.

-Nous venons aussi, lança Emmett en emportant Rosalie avec lui.

Je les regardai s'éloigner tous les quatre, alors que Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper rentraient dans la maison. Une fois seul, je me mis en chasse de la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider à retrouver Bella : Démétri.

Je devais suivre sa trace. Cela ne donnerait sûrement rien, mais il fallait que j'essaye.

**Pov Alice**

L'attente de la confrontation avec Aro fût longue et stressante pour tout le clan. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre, mais il était clair qu'il ne venait pas pour prendre le thé.

Personne n'avait le cœur à discuter et un silence oppressant planait à l'intérieur de la villa. Les garçons jouèrent quelques heures à la console, mais sans véritable entrain. Cependant, celle qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Brynn. Les derniers évènements la mettaient dans une position difficile et elle ne se sentait plus à sa place, chez nous. Edward s'était pourtant excusé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distant avec elle.

De mon côté, je ne voyais rien. Son futur était flou et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Benjamin brisa la morosité ambiante. Il était d'excellente humeur, malgré la raison de sa venue et réussit même à nous la faire partager.

Les heures passèrent plus vite en sa présence, et nous oubliâmes presque ce qui nous attendait dans peu de temps. Presque.

Un quart d'heure avant l'instant fatidique, une vision m'avertit de l'arrivée d'Aro, et tous les vampires présents dans la pièce se tendirent brusquement. Tous cessèrent même de respirer pendant le court laps de temps que dura ma vision.

-C'est le moment ! déclarai-je en essayant de prendre une voix assurée. Et pas de bêtises, hein ?

Là, je fixai plus particulièrement Edward, qui haussa légèrement les épaules, pour seule réponse.

-Benjamin, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur pour l'instant, proposa Carlisle à notre invité. Autant ne pas lui dévoiler nos atouts pour le moment.

-Ok, fit le jeune vampire.

Nous sortîmes tous de la villa et attendîmes fébrilement quelques minutes que le chef des Volturi n'arrive.

-Il est là, nous indiqua Edward dans un murmure, quelques secondes avant qu'il n'apparaisse enfin.

-Mes chers… très chers amis, commença-t-il de son habituel ton pompeux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de notre groupe et prit un air sérieux.

-Aro, le salua Carlisle d'une voix détachée, cela fait longtemps.

-Oui en effet, répondit l'Ancien.

-Pourquoi nous envoyer un de tes gardes pour nous annoncer ta venue ? Je croyais que nous étions amis, ajouta-t-il, déçu.

Les deux immortels se dévisagèrent pendant un bref instant, avant qu'Aro ne reprenne :

-J'en suis désolé, crois-moi cher Carlisle ! J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement mais, ma visite n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Je suis ici pour régler un délicat problème. Mais j'y pense… Démétri ne vous a-t-il pas dit que je souhaitais voir la famille Cullen au complet ?

Il se gratta le menton, l'air contrarié.

-Si, pourquoi ? répliqua Carlisle.

-Car à moins qu'elle ne soit devenue invisible, il me semble que la délicieuse Bella, n'est pas ici.

J'entendis Edward grogner à côté de moi. Il serra les poings et amorça un mouvement vers l'avant.

-_Stop_ ! hurlai-je mentalement.

Il se retourna pour me fixer, et je vis un éclair de désespoir traverser son regard doré.

-_Ce n'est pas lui !_ continuai-je par la pensée. _Entre dans sa tête, vérifie par toi-même, si tu ne me crois pas…_

Il se tourna vers Aro et se concentra pour scanner les pensées du vampire. Après une poignée de secondes, il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Je pris sa main pour le réconforter et il me sourit, juste avant qu'un « merci » silencieux ne se lise sur ses lèvres.

-Non, en effet, Bella n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui, répondit alors Carlisle avec un calme feint. Elle est partie rendre visite à des amis et ne pouvait être rentrée pour ta venue.

-Oh ! Je vois… Peut-être sera-t-elle revenue avant mon départ, j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir… Bref… Revenons-en à ce qui m'amène ici.

-Va droit au but, s'il te plait ! le pressa Carlisle.

-Cher ami, tu sais à quel point le respect de nos lois est important à mes yeux, commença-t-il très sérieux.

-Aucun membre de ma famille n'a enfreint nos lois, Aro ! décréta Carlisle avec aplomb.

-Récemment… Non, c'est exact, mais tu ne peux pas oublier qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, un de tes « fils » a dévoilé à sa petite-amie humaine qu'il était un immortel.

-Ed' est à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, m'informa Jasper à l'oreille.

-Essaye de le canaliser, répondis-je à mon amoureux.

-C'est ce que je fais…

-C'est donc pour cela que tu es là ? répliqua alors notre père, sur un ton révolté. Bella n'en a parlé à personne et est devenue rapidement l'une des nôtres. Nous n'avons pas été exposé et tu le sais parfaitement, Aro !

-Wow ! Doucement mon ami ! Je ne suis pas là pour cette vieille histoire, qui est considérée comme classée pour ma part…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? le coupa Carlisle, en perdant quelque peu son sang froid. Qu'as-tu à nous reprocher ?

-Rien du tout, enfin pas pour l'instant, continua-t-il énigmatique.

J'entendis Esmée et Rosalie soupirer de soulagement.

-Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant de celle qui n'a pas respectée la loi et j'espère que tu comprendras qu'elle doive être punie.

-Quoi ? s'exclama notre père, d'un air perdu. Mais… De qui parles-tu ?

-Voyons Carlisle ! rigola brièvement le Volturi, avant de reprendre son air grave. Je parle de votre nouvelle amie ici présente, cette très chère Brynn… Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Je le savais, marmonna Edward en dardant sur la pauvre Brynn, son regard incendiaire.

Les autres membres de la famille s'étaient également tournés vers elle, surpris de cette annonce.

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Carlisle.

-Tu ne sais donc rien ? fit l'Ancien avec un petit rictus dérangeant.

-Si tu me disais de quoi il s'agit, je pourrais te répondre ! lâcha mon père, de plus en plus agacé.

-Votre amie a dévoilé notre existence à un humain !

-QUOI ?

Une exclamation générale ébranla notre groupe. Seul Edward n'eut aucune réaction, car apparemment, ses soupçons sur Brynn se vérifiaient. Il s'était méfié d'elle dès le début, lui faisant même avouer qu'elle avait bien un secret. Et quel secret !

-_Tu étais au courant_ ? lui demandai-je silencieusement.

-C'est ce que je pressentais, oui, murmura-t-il. C'était donc ça, le secret qu'elle me cachait depuis tout ce temps !

-Je te crois si tu me dis que tu n'étais pas au courant, poursuivit Aro avec un air supérieur. Et au nom de notre vieille amitié, je vais même te faire une faveur. Je te donne le choix : soit vous nous la livrez pour qu'elle reçoive le châtiment qu'elle mérite soit vous la protégez et serez tous châtiés… sans exception.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle froideur, qu'un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage : il n'aurait aucune pitié, ni pour Brynn, ni pour nous. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le châtiment qu'il réservait à notre amie était la mort… C'était d'ailleurs ce qui nous attendait tous, car il était hors de question de la laisser tomber. Son plan était parfaitement clair désormais… Se servir de notre amitié avec Brynn pour nous atteindre et nous détruire en toute impunité.

-Aro, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! tenta Carlisle, en désespoir de cause. Sois raisonnable, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

Le sourire mauvais qu'afficha le chef des Volturi était sans équivoque. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre alternative. Celle-ci lui convenait parfaitement.

-Je vous donne vingt quatre heures pour réfléchir, assena Aro d'une voix implacable, avant de se retourner et de disparaître.

**Pov Edward**

-Arrêtes, Jazz'… C'est bon là, je ne vais pas lui courir après, lâchai-je dépité.

-Rentrons ! déclara notre père, l'air abattu. Nous avons peu de temps pour nous préparer.

Nous retournâmes tous dans la villa et Carlisle raconta tout à Benjamin.

Instinctivement, nous nous étions tous dirigés vers le salon, tous sauf une. Brynn.

Elle était restée près de la porte d'entrée, comme figée.

-Je… Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Esmée en lui souriant doucement. C'est à nous qu'il en veut et…

-Elle n'y est pour rien ? explosai-je alors. Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-Edward ! essaya-t-elle de me calmer.

-Non, ça suffit ! Vous êtes tous aveugles, ma parole ? Tout est de SA faute… Depuis le début. Si elle n'était pas devenue amie avec Bella, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

-Ça y est, tu as fini ? Tu te sens mieux ? me provoqua Alice en me forçant à lui faire face. Tu sais très bien qu'Aro aurait trouvé une autre excuse. Maman a raison : c'est nous qu'il veut voir disparaître, Brynn n'est qu'un pion pour lui.

-Peut-être, admis-je sans pour autant laisser retomber ma colère. Mais depuis le début, elle nous ment… Elle nous cache ce secret, qui aujourd'hui, nous met tous en danger !

-Si Brynn n'était pas devenue amie avec Bella, elle ne serait peut-être jamais rentrée, Edward… Penses-y, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Cette fois, je dus reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Brynn de tous nos problèmes, et surtout j'avais oublié un peu vite tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi et Bella. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle m'était revenue. Je me tournai alors vers elle, et ma colère retomba.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, balbutiai-je en baissant les yeux.

-_Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward… Vraiment_, pensa-t-elle alors.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais ses excuses.

-Il serait peut-être temps de tout nous dire, non ? lâchai-je ensuite. Je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi… Ou plutôt pour qui, nous allons devoir risquer nos vies !

-Tu… Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, soupira-t-elle en évitant mon regard. Je ne pensais pas que les Volturi étaient au courant… Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais vous protéger. Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer, au risque de vous rendre complice.

-Nous comprenons, la rassura mon père, en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Merci, Dr Cullen, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, et tout le monde attendit qu'elle soit prête à parler.

-Prends ton temps ! lui conseilla gentiment Alice.

Ma sœur fit signe à Jasper, afin qu'il l'aide à se sentir mieux. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis se lança.

-Bon, commença-t-elle, je vais vous raconter mon secret, mais sachez que ce que je vais vous dire, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre auparavant. Et avant de vous révéler mon histoire, vous devez savoir qu'Aro n'a pas dit l'exacte vérité : je n'ai pas réellement dévoilé notre existence à cette personne que je protège… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Son visage se transforma en un masque de tristesse et des images de celle qu'elle avait tant essayé de protéger, arrivèrent dans ma tête.

-Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je ne m'appelle pas réellement Brynn Jefferson, mais… Brynn Manning. C'est le nom que mes parents m'ont donné, et celui que je portais avant d'être transformée.

-Attends un peu ! l'interrompit mon père, avec des yeux ronds. Manning, tu dis ? Mais, je connais ce nom !

* * *

_***L'auteure est indisponible pour une durée indéterminée, pour cause de voyage trèèèèèèèèèès loin***_

_**Oui je sais, je vous entend crier "Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique" "Comment tu peux t'arrêter là ?" ...**_

_**Et je répondrais : pour le suspens, ma pauvre Lucette, pour le suspens mdr**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ^^**_

_**Pour info, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Le secret de Brynn" et nous retrouverons Bella que dans le chap 31 XD**_

_**Si vous ne vous souvenez pas pourquoi le nom de Brynn est important : je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 18 : "La demande".**_

_**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos idées pour la suite et le secret de Brynn, donc lâchez-vous et faites exploser ma mailbox :D**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Robizoox.**_

_**Aly.**_


	31. Chap 30 : Le secret de Brynn

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme prévu sur notre très chère Brynn : son histoire est enfin révélée ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car on arrive à la fin :( et je dois dire que ça me fait drôle.**_

_**Il reste normalement deux chapitres et l'épilogue.**_

_**Sinon, depuis un certain déjà, j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews était en baisse, et ça me désole beaucoup!**_

_**Heureusement que je peux compter sur mes fidèles lectrices, car sinon j'aurais abandonner depuis longtemps.**_

_**Comprenez bien que si nous autres, auteur(es) postons sur ff . net, c'est pour faire partager nos écrits, et qu'il est donc légitime de demander votre avis !**_

_**On ne demande pas un roman à chaque fois, quelques mots suffisent juste pour dire que vous l'avez lu. Ne me sortez pas l'excuse du "J'ai pas le temps" " J'ai des tonnes de fics à lire" :**_

_**Stop! Laissez une review, prend 3sec alors qu'écrire un chapitre peut prendre plus d'une semaine.**_

_**Quelques chiffres pour illustrer mes propos : pour mon dernier chapitre posté, j'ai eu 1300 affichages dont 354 visiteurs uniques pour la journée du 26/01,**_

_**ce qui fait potentiellement +300 lecteurs et donc devrait faire +300 reviews. Je n'ai eu que 16 reviews, cherchez l'erreur...**_

_**J'espère que ce petit "coup de gueule" fera réfléchir certaines personnes, car j'étais motivée pour faire une suite à cette fiction, mais maintenant... Je ne sais plus.**_

_**Je ne veux pas en arriver à faire du chantage aux reviews : c'est nul et pas sympa pour les revieweuses fidèles.**_

_**Bref, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review sur le chapitre d'avant : je vous ai répondu comme d'habitude ;)**_

_**Merciiiiiii à mes bêtas foldingues qui arrivent à me remotiver quand ça ne va pas.**_

_**Merci aussi pour les mises en favs et alerts : avec une review, ce serait encore mieux ;)**_

**_à Adeline.L , cel, celine : merci pour vos reviwes les filles ^^ Inscrivez-vous ainsi je pourrais vous répondre directement ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^_**

* * *

**- Chapitre 30 – Le secret de Brynn -**

**Pov Brynn**

-Attends un peu ! m'interrompit le Dr Cullen, interloqué. Manning, tu dis ? Mais, je connais ce nom !

-En effet, Carlisle. Toi aussi, Edward, tu as déjà rencontré cette personne.

Il acquiesça, l'air sombre. Il avait déjà tout vu dans ma tête, enfin presque.

-Laissez-moi tout vous racontez depuis le début, d'accord ?

-Nous t'écoutons, Brynn, m'encouragea gentiment Carlisle.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je débutai mon récit :

« Mon histoire commence il y a un peu plus de dix ans, le soir de mon vingtième anniversaire. Des amis m'avaient organisé une fête surprise à quelques pas de mon appartement. Il était tard et la rue n'était pas très sûre. Brooke, ma sœur aînée, était avec moi et nous étions presque arrivées chez nous, quand deux vampires nous ont attaquées. Au début, ils furent plutôt sympas et nous draguèrent en nous disant qu'ils pouvaient nous donner l'immortalité. L'histoire aurait pu être courte et s'arrêter là si un autre groupe de vampires n'était pas arrivé. Il s'agissait d'une bande rivale, celle qui régnait plus ou moins sur le quartier. Les deux groupes se disputèrent pour savoir à qui nous appartenions… Les deux jeunes vampires argumentaient qu'ils nous avaient dénichées les premiers. J'eus alors la mauvaise idée d'essayer de m'enfuir, mais je fus malheureusement rattrapée par un des vampires qui me mordit sans hésiter. Le chef de la bande, furieux, se jeta sur mon assaillant et déclencha une bagarre générale.

Je ne me rappelle que vaguement la suite, mais ma sœur a tout vu et m'a tout raconté par la suite. C'est grâce à elle que je suis là aujourd'hui, elle m'a sauvée la vie. Elle est parvenue à me sortir de ce mauvais pas et à me ramener à notre appartement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de m'arriver, mais elle me veilla pendant toute ma transformation. À mon réveil, j'avais soif bien sûr. Elle était là et comprit immédiatement ce que j'étais devenue en voyant mes yeux. Je lui ai sauté dessus, ma propre sœur… Mais quand je l'ai touchée, j'ai ressenti tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, elle n'avait pas peur et ne m'en voulait même pas. Des flashs de souvenirs de l'attaque me sont alors revenus et je l'ai lâchée. Brooke est la seule famille qui me reste, nos parents étant morts quand nous étions plus jeunes. C'est ma sœur qui m'a élevée, notre lien est très fort.

Elle s'est ensuite débrouillée pour me trouver du sang, elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un monstre. Le fait d'être une élève infirmière lui a facilité les choses, mais c'était tout de même risqué. Je l'ai d'ailleurs surprise plusieurs fois en train de se prélever du sang pour me le donner, quand elle n'avait pas réussi à en voler suffisamment. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse que ce soit moi et pas elle. Elle voulait aider les autres, elle avait un avenir, moi, j'avais lâché mes études et passais de petits boulots en petits boulots. Je suis restée enfermée pendant plusieurs mois, avant de me sentir assez forte pour sortir affronter le monde extérieur.

Depuis ce jour, ma sœur me procure du sang humain, je n'ai jamais eu à tuer pour me nourrir, et c'est en partie grâce à mon don. Nous avons ensuite emménagé à Seattle, il y a cinq ans. C'est là que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de vivre ma vie, et de permettre à ma sœur de vivre pleinement la sienne. Je voulais qu'elle se trouve un homme bien, qu'elle ait des enfants. J'ai donc changé de nom et j'ai ouvert le bar. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouvai seule, et au début ce fut difficile. Pendant ces dix années, je me suis toujours tenu à l'écart des autres vampires, mais il m'est arrivé d'en croiser. C'est ainsi que j'ai su pour les règles et les Volturi. Voilà, je crois que j'ai terminé. »

-Je comprends pourquoi Brooke n'a jamais semblé gênée par la froideur de ma peau, s'exclama Carlisle. Elle savait ce que j'étais.

-Oui, dès le premier jour où elle vous a rencontré. Elle a été intriguée par vos yeux, si je me souviens bien, répondis-je amusée par le souvenir de ce détail. Je ne lui avais rien dit pour Bella et votre famille.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui restait étrangement silencieux. Il serra soudain les poings et émit un grognement.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! gronda-t-il. Aro n'a rien à lui reprocher, elle n'a rien dévoilé du tout. C'est vraiment insensé !

-En effet, mon fils, tu as tout as fait raison.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? dis-je doucement.

-C'était ça le secret que tu nous cachais depuis le début ?

-Oui, j'avais peur pour ma sœur.

-Je comprends. Je te dois des excuses, Brynn, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

Il me tendit sa main, en signe de paix, et je la serrai chaleureusement. Je ressentis alors toutes ses émotions. Il était sincère, il s'en voulait beaucoup de m'avoir mal jugée, mais surtout je sentis sa peur et son inquiétude.

-_Merci beaucoup, et ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, nous allons la retrouver_, fis-je mentalement, en lâchant sa main.

**Pov Edward**

-Bon, maintenant que tout cela est clair, déclara mon père, nous devons nous préparer à rencontrer les Volturi. Il nous faut un plan.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point, mais ils allaient devoir chercher une solution sans moi.

-Vous devrez vous passez de moi, les avertis-je sur un ton ferme. Je dois retrouver Bella.

Je me levai et rejoignis la porte pour sortir, mais Alice m'arrêta.

-Edward, attends ! J'ai une chose à vous dire avant… Une chose importante qui te concerne et… qui concerne aussi Bella.

Je me retournai vivement en essayant de lire l'information dans sa tête. Impossible, car elle me bloqua l'accès.

-Bon, vas-y mais dépêche-toi, soupirai-je impatient.

-La vision que j'ai eue, celle des Volturi… Celle où nous sommes face à eux, prêts au combat. Et bien, j'ai omis de vous raconter un détail important.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? lui demandai-je interloqué.

-Parce que je voulais en savoir plus avant, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avant que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Et là… Vu comment les choses tournent, je pense que c'est le moment.

-Si tu sais quelque chose qui me permettrait de retrouver Bella… Dis-le ! grondai-je, en la fixant durement.

-Du calme, Edward ! Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais dans ma vision, vous n'étiez présents ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Wow, et ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que tu es à sa recherche… Désolée, Edward, je n'en sais pas plus.

-Je vais la retrouver, dis-je confiant. J'ai une piste…

-Si tu veux, Ed', je viens t'aider, d'accord ? se proposa Benjamin en me souriant.

-Bonne idée, répliqua mon père. Vous serez plus efficace à plusieurs. Emmett, Jasper, accompagnez votre frère. Pendant ce temps, nous contacterons les Denali pour savoir quand ils pensent arriver et nous chercherons un moyen de convaincre Aro de repartir en paix.

Nous sortîmes donc et une fois dehors, Emmett me demanda ce que je voulais faire.

-J'ai suivi la piste de Démétri et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, c'est dans la zone industrielle à l'est de la ville.

Nous arrivâmes vite à l'endroit où j'avais perdu la trace du garde Volturi.

-Si j'ai raison, les gardes d'Aro détiennent Bella dans un de ces entrepôts.

-Mais Alice t'a dit que…, commença à protester Jasper.

-Jazz', je sais ce qu'a dit Alice, mais je reste persuadé qu'Aro est derrière tout ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à contourner son don. N'oublie pas qu'il nous connait parfaitement… nos dons, mais aussi nos faiblesses.

-Et en l'occurrence, Bella est ton point faible, ajouta Benjamin l'air soucieux.

-Ok, comme tu veux, admit Jasper, l'air sombre. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

-Il faudrait quadriller toute la zone pour essayer de la trouver.

-En supposant qu'elle soit bien dans un de ses bâtiments, ronchonna Emmett.

-Personne ne te force à rester, Em', raillai-je alors. Garde tes ondes négatives pour toi.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que j'voulais dire. Je ferais comme tu veux, frangin.

-Merci, je préfère ça.

-Tu n'es pas sûr de ton coup, n'est-ce pas ? me dit Jasper en me prenant à part, tandis que les autres commençaient les recherches.

-Hum, non en effet, avouai-je en soupirant. J'ai déjà parcouru la zone, mais sans rien percevoir.

-Mais, Bella a son bouclier…

-Oui, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'appelle mentalement en le projetant… C'est la seule piste que j'ai, Jazz'…

-Je sais. Écoute, on va faire le tour et s'il le faut, tu resteras à surveiller la zone. Si un Volturi pointe son nez, tu le capteras, et si Bella est bien là, elle t'enverra un message, c'est certain. Ne perds pas espoir, d'accord ? On va la retrouver saine et sauve.

-Oui, tu as raison… On va la retrouver. Merci Jazz'.

Plusieurs heures durant, nous explorâmes la zone, sans succès.

-Il n'y a rien, soupira un de mes frères.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai repéré l'odeur de plusieurs vampires, mais je n'entends toujours rien, m'agaçai-je frustré.

-Alice m'a envoyé un message pour savoir si on pouvait rentrer, il y a du nouveau à la villa.

-Allez-y, répondis-je. Rentrez, moi je reste. Je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ?

-Ok, frérot ! Mais fais gaffe.

Nous nous séparâmes et je repris mes recherches sans perdre de temps. Elle était là, quelque part, elle attendait que je vienne à son secours. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas entendue une seule fois depuis le temps que nous étions dans le coin. Je me refusais à penser au pire. Elle était vivante, je le sentais au fond de moi. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais… Enfin, c'est ce que je m'efforçais de penser.

Je repartis une nouvelle fois faire le tour des bâtiments, mais au bout de dix minutes, je stoppai net. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, un flot de pensées envahit ma tête. Elles étaient incompréhensibles mais cela fut suffisant pour que je reprenne confiance. Je pistai facilement l'origine des voix mentales, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent plus fortes. Je dus me concentrer pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes… Au moins trois ou quatre… Au bout de quelques secondes, tout devint plus clair.

_« Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça… »_

_« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la suivre… »_

_« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle. À la première occasion, elle nous aurait dénoncés à Aro… »_

Aro. Je réprimai un cri de joie en entendant le nom du chef du clan Volturi. J'avais raison depuis le début et j'étais à deux doigts de les trouver. La colère se ranima au fond de moi, en même temps que l'espoir. Je commençai donc à chercher d'où venaient précisément ces pensées. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu passer à côté.

Je continuai à parcourir les rues et les allées quand soudain, j'entendis enfin une voix. Pas une pensée dans ma tête, non, une vraie voix parfaitement audible. Une petite voix aigüe et froide.

-Avez-vous l'intention de vous rebeller contre moi ? siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

Des cris horribles s'en suivirent. Des cris de douleurs.

-Je l'ai tuée car elle ne nous servait plus à rien. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire sur ça ? Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous détruire également, si vous m'y poussez !

-Non, gémit une voix masculine.

-Désolé, Jane. On ne voulait pas te contredire.

Jane. J'avais donc vu juste dès le début. Les autres étaient très certainement Démétri, Félix et Alec, qui était resté silencieux mais dont j'entendais les pensées.

Jane avait tué quelqu'un… Elle avait dit « Elle »… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Bella. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. D'un côté, je voulais aider ma femme, mais d'un autre, je n'avais aucune chance, seul contre quatre vampires.

Je restai caché un moment, espérant en apprendre davantage, et c'est là que je l'entendis dans ma tête. Brièvement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je la reconnaisse.

-_Edward… Aide-moi…_

Bella, c'était bien ma Bella.

**Pov Alice**

Après le départ des garçons, Carlisle contacta son ami Éléazar et celui-ci lui apprit que le clan était en route. Ils prévoyaient d'être à la villa d'ici quelques heures. C'était une bonne nouvelle car ainsi, ils seraient présents pour la confrontation, comme je l'avais vu dans ma vision.

À leur arrivée, j'envoyai un message à Jasper pour lui dire de rentrer, tout en sachant qu'Edward continuerait de chercher Bella.

-Bonjour mes amis, nous salua Éléazar. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour une autre occasion.

-Oui, en effet. Merci de votre présence, cela compte énormément pour nous.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une rapide accolade amicale et nous rejoignîmes le salon pour discuter. Carlisle leur résuma l'histoire de Brynn, en attendant que mes frères et Benjamin reviennent de leurs recherches.

-Il va vraiment trop loin ! s'offusqua le vampire brun, de la réaction disproportionnée du chef Volturi. Il ne peut pas reprocher à Brynn d'avoir révéler quoique ce soit dans un cas comme celui-là !

-Et pourtant…, soupirai-je. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci n'est qu'une excuse pour essayer de nous avoir.

-Hum… Nous arriverons sûrement à lui faire entendre raison. Mais au fait, s'étonna-t-il soudain, où sont donc passés les autres ?

-Bella a disparu, l'informai-je d'une voix grave. Ils sont partis à sa recherche.

-C'est Aro n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais Edward est persuadé qu'il est responsable.

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'au retour des garçons, et comme je l'avais prévu, Edward avait décidé de continuer ses recherches, seul.

-Edward nous tient au courant s'il trouve quelque chose, nous informa Jasper après avoir salué nos amis.

-L'heure du rendez-vous approche, lâcha Carlisle tendu.

-On devrait peut-être y aller plus tôt pour repérer les lieux, proposa judicieusement Emmett.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Éléazar, allons-y dans ce cas.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se leva pour partir. J'allai passer la porte quand soudain une vision peu rassurante me frappa de plein fouet.

-Alice ? me secoua Jasper au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oh non ! gémis-je en fixant Brynn d'un air malheureux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? demanda cette dernière, de plus en plus inquiète.

-C'est… C'est Brooke. Vite, il faut aller à l'hôpital, elle est en danger.

-Comment ça en danger ?

-Les Volturi… Dans ma vision, ils viennent la chercher, où plutôt… l'enlever.

-Pas elle, gémit-elle. Pas ma sœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Brynn, la rassura Carlisle, ils ne lui feront rien, enfin pas avant la rencontre de tout à l'heure.

Esmée prit la pauvre Brynn dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Jasper et Emmett peuvent aller à l'hôpital, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ?

-Oui, bonne idée, approuva notre père. Allez-y les garçons, on se retrouve au terrain.

-Écoute Brynn, fis-je en la prenant par les épaules. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, ni toi ni ta sœur, d'accord ?

-Ok. Merci Alice, merci à tous.

Nous partîmes ensuite pour le lieu de la confrontation, dans un silence pesant. J'étais particulièrement tendue et agacée par le fait de ne rien savoir sur l'issue de tout ça. Je ne savais pas si mon frère allait retrouver sa femme… Je ne savais même pas si nous allions nous en sortir, et maintenant Brooke était elle aussi en danger.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au champ bordé d'arbres, tel qu'il était dans ma vision. Les garçons inspectèrent les lieux. Il y avait un petit ruisseau non loin de là, ce qui plut à Benjamin.

-Il n'y a aucun vampire camouflé dans les bois, nous informa Laurent en reprenant Irina dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure après, Emmett et Jasper réapparurent. Ils arboraient leurs têtes des mauvais jours.

-Désolé, Brynn, on a rien pu faire. Ils avaient déjà quitté les lieux quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Merci d'avoir été vérifier, fit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter et m'embrassa tendrement. Il avait dû sentir mon état d'esprit et il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce dont j'avais besoin. J'aimais sa façon de m'embrasser, j'aimais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes… Je me laissai aller dans ses bras, l'espace de quelques secondes et il me fit oublier tout le reste.

-Merci mon amour, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, en revenant à la réalité.

- À votre service, Madame.

-Comme toujours…

-Comme toujours, répéta-t-il en me souriant.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edward ? lui demandai-je alors.

-Moi non, mais c'est toi l'extralucide…

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup, j'allais lui répondre quand une courte vision m'immobilisa sans prévenir.

-Dis-moi que c'est une bonne nouvelle, cette fois ! souffla Jazz' en me fixant les sourcils froncés.

Je ne pouvais rien lui dire car je ne comprenais pas tout moi-même et surtout, je ne voulais pas risquer de changer l'avenir.

-Alors, Lily… Tu as vu l'issue, oui ou non ? Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, c'est insoutenable !

Un sourire. Ce fut la seule réponse que je lui donnais. Il dût sentir mon optimiste naissant, car il n'insista pas et se contenta de me rendre mon sourire, avant de s'emparer de ma main.

-Préparez-vous, déclara notre père. Ils arrivent.

Nous nous mîmes tous les uns à côté des autres. Carlisle et Esmée encadrèrent Brynn, qui se trouvait elle-même au milieu de la ligne ainsi formée. À l'autre bout du champ, des formes encapuchonnées émergèrent des arbres. Ils approchèrent lentement, en groupe ordonné et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le chef lève la main en signe d'arrêt, à une quinzaine de mètres de nous.

-Bien, déclara pompeusement Aro en retirant sa capuche. Je vois que vous êtes déjà là. Mais, dîtes-moi… Où sont donc les jeunes mariés ?

* * *

_**Hihi voili voilou, vous savez enfin tout sur Brynn !**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**_

_**Dites-moi tout...**_

_**J'avais pas prévu de le faire comme ça à la base, mais il s'est révélé plus court que prévu donc j'ai du ajouté le début de la confrontation ;)**_

_**Le prochain commencera en POV Bella et sera plus consistant promis ;)**_

_**La fin approche alors n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous la voyez... Triste ? Heureuse ?**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Aly.**_


	32. Chap 31 : Confrontation

_**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf ^^**_

_**Merci pour les reviews sur le précédents chapitres, 18 reviews, ça pourrait être mieux mais c'est déjà bien, je peux pas vous forcer ;)**_

_**Merci à mes bêtas, et aux personnes qui me mettent en favs ou en alertes.**_

_**Profitez bien de ce chapitre car il en reste seulement deux tout au plus et après la fic sera finie, sniff mon 1er bébé, ça fait bizarre.**_

_**J'arrête de blablater, et vous laisse le découvrir.**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ^^**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 31 – Confrontation -**

**Pov Bella**

-Tu ne prendras JAMAIS ma place ! cracha-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Je fermai les yeux dans l'attente du choc, mais…

-Petite sœur, voyons, susurra le jeune vampire prénommé Alec.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis qu'il se tenait entre moi et sa sœur.

Alec et Jane. Les jumeaux démoniaques d'Aro. Maintenant que je savais qui m'avait enlevé, je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Bien au contraire…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là, ni quels étaient leurs ordres. Je savais juste qu'ils étaient dangereux et que je devais trouver un moyen de me sortir de là.

-Co… Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? lançai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

-Oh ! Mais c'est très simple, me répondit Alec en me souriant comme si nous étions amis. Mes camarades que voilà…

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase pour se tourner vers le fond de la pièce et à son signal, trois formes en long manteau sortirent de l'obscurité.

-… nous ont aidés à te capturer dans la forêt. Ma chère sœur a pensé, à juste titre, que tu irais voir ton amie Brynn pour la mettre au courant. Nous t'avons donc attendue et tu es venue.

-Prévisible petite sotte, siffla Jane, en se dégageant de la prise de son frère.

-Je ne me souviens même pas vous avoir vu.

-Nous sommes des professionnels, Bella ! Si nous l'avions voulu, tu serais morte sans même t'en être rendue compte.

Son ton était si froid, si dur, qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

-C'est donc ça le plan de votre chef ! m'exclamai-je dépitée. M'enlever pour provoquer mon mari ! Je croyais que les Volturi faisaient respecter les lois, pas que vous les utilisiez quand ça vous arrangeait.

-Tu as tout faux, ma chère ! Es-tu seulement consciente de ce que tu me forces à faire ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si je désobéissais, marmonna-t-elle en me tournant autour.

-Désobéir à qui ? demandai-je de plus en plus perdue. À Aro ? Pourquoi irais-tu désobéir à ton maître ?

-À cause de toi ! hurla-t-elle brusquement en approchant son visage aux traits enfantins à deux centimètres du mien.

-Moi ? Mais… mais, je n'ai rien fait ! Tu es complètement folle !

Elle gronda de colère et son regard me fit parfaitement passer toute la haine que je lui inspirais.

-Tu ne prendras jamais ma place ! répéta-t-elle ensuite.

-Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Jane ! répliquai-je sans me démonter. Je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre la garde Volturi. Aucun Cullen ne le souhaite, d'ailleurs.

-Vous n'êtes que des fous ! grimaça-t-elle. On ne dit pas non aux Volturi.

-Que vas-tu me faire, hein ? la défiai-je, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ton don ne marche pas sur moi !

-Ne sois pas si intrépide, chère Bella ! intervint alors Félix, d'une voix sinistre. Il existe bien d'autres moyens pour détruire un vampire.

Ils se rapprochèrent de moi, de plus en plus près. Menaçants. Enfin, tous sauf une… Une vampirette brune que je ne connaissais pas. Elle paraissait jeune, plus vieille que Jane et Alec cependant. De longs cheveux bruns et bouclés encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Quelque chose en elle m'intriguait.

-Wow, les amis, dit-elle subitement en bougeant enfin de sa cachette, je pense qu'elle a compris, là ! Mais personne ne va détruire personne… Je vous rappelle que notre maître la veut en état de marche, et pas en pièces détachées !

-Toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! siffla Jane en se retournant vivement vers la brunette.

-Écoutez, le voyage a été long pour tout le monde. Allez donc chasser, je reste ici pour la surveiller. Vous n'aurez qu'à me ramener ce que vous trouverez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils échangèrent un bref regard entendu et se détendirent.

-Très bonne idée, Esméralda, approuva Alec avec un sourire. Je ne serai pas contre me sustenter un peu, pas toi ma sœur ?

-Si, mais…

Elle marqua une pause, hésitante.

-Jane, fais moi un peu confiance… Tu sais bien que je suis la seule à pouvoir nous garantir un peu de… tranquillité.

-Bon, c'est d'accord… Allons-y, accepta Jane finalement. Nous ne serons pas longs.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

-Merci, dis-je reconnaissante.

-Oh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'ai surtout pensé à moi. Si Jane t'avait tuée sur un coup de tête, notre maître aurait été très contrarié et nous aurions tous été tenus pour responsables.

Je fis une grimace en imaginant le sort qu'Aro leur aurait réservé. La mort, très certainement.

-Je suis Esméralda, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, en me tendant la main. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été présentées.

Elle laissa retomber sa main en se rappelant que j'étais attachée.

-Enchantée, fis-je amusée. Moi c'est Bella. Bella Cullen, mais… tu le sais déjà.

-Oui en effet. À Volterra, on ne parle que de toi et de ton cher époux. Vous êtes une véritable obsession pour notre maître, ce qui explique la… jalousie de notre amie Jane.

-Comment peux-tu être amie avec elle ? m'exclamai-je consternée. Tu as l'air différente…

-Jane n'a pas d'amis. Elle est tyrannique avec tout le monde, seul son frère la supporte et arrive à lui tenir tête. Les autres… Ils obéissent à ses caprices, tout ça parce qu'elle est la petite préférée d'Aro.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es la seule à pouvoir me surveiller ?

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Désolée, je n'ai pas fini de me présenter. Comme tu l'as certainement deviné, si je suis dans la garde d'Aro c'est que j'ai moi aussi une faculté spéciale.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Je suis un inhibiteur de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne mais ma seule présence suffit à désactiver n'importe quel don.

-Ah ! Je vois, fis-je amère. Tu es là pour empêcher Edward de me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. J'en suis navrée, crois-moi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais… Quand tu feras partie de la garde, je suis sûre que l'on pourra être amie, si tu en as envie.

-Si tu es sincère : libère-moi ! lâchai-je de but en blanc, dans un geste désespéré.

-Qu… quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux ahuris.

-Laisse-moi partir… Je t'en prie. Je dois retrouver les miens… Pitié, l'implorai-je alors.

Elle recula, l'air perdu.

-Non, je… Je ne peux pas, Bella. J'ai des ordres.

-Dans ce cas, tue-moi ! criai-je à bout de nerfs. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de rejoindre les Volturi.

-Ne dis pas ça, se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras devant elle. Ce n'est pas si mal, je t'assure.

-Tuer des innocents, ça n'est pas mal ? ironisai-je. Je ne ferai jamais partie de la garde d'Aro, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS.

Mon ton était ferme et sans appel, elle fut d'ailleurs troublée par ma détermination.

La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, juste avant que la voix de Jane ne retentisse.

-Je confirme, siffla-t-elle hargneuse. Moi vivante, tu ne feras jamais partie des Volturi.

-Mais Jane… Les ordres d'Aro sont clairs.

La lourde porte se referma derrière les quatre vampires, nous plongeant à nouveau dans le noir quasi-total.

-Bon, je crois qu'il va être temps, déclara Jane en ignorant les protestations d'Esméralda.

-Temps pour quoi ? demandai-je sans réellement avoir envie de savoir.

-Il est temps pour toi de mourir ! ricana-t-elle.

-Non, tu ne peux pas la tuer ! Aro la veut, tu as oublié ou quoi ?

-Et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle doit mourir ! rétorqua Jane.

-Tu serais prête à désobéir uniquement par jalousie ?

-Hum… Techniquement, je ne désobéis pas, vu qu'Aro n'a donné aucun ordre concernant cette Cullen.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là, alors ?

Tout devenait clair à présent. Jane avait tout organisé depuis le début. Elle était prête à tout pour me faire disparaître.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embarquée là-dedans, hein ? demanda Esméralda d'une voix tremblante.

-J'avais besoin de toi, ou plutôt de ton don, pour contrer leurs agaçants pouvoirs. Maintenant… tu ne me sers plus à rien.

La pauvre Esméralda me lança un regard effrayé, en comprenant le sens des paroles de Jane. Elle essaya de s'enfuir en se jetant sur la seule issue possible, mais Félix et Démétri furent plus rapides qu'elle.

-Jane, non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

-Oh que si, susurra la petite blonde. Félix, Démétri… Débarrassez-moi d'elle.

Il y eut un cri bref et des bruits de métal déchiré. Je ne pus assister à ça, m'imaginant très bien que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste.

-Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligée, Jane, bougonna Alec.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle, répliqua sa sœur. À la première occasion, elle nous aurait dénoncés à Aro…

Jane défia son frère du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hausse les épaules en soupirant.

-Bon, à nous maintenant, jubila-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau vers moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement.

-Jane, tu ne devrais pas, protesta Félix en se mettant entre moi et elle. Si Aro apprend tout ça, nous sommes tous morts.

-Il a raison, ajouta Démétri en se plaçant à côté de son compagnon. On devrait la livrer à Aro, il nous pardonnera sûrement.

Jane grogna, menaçante, et décocha un regard mauvais à ses deux complices.

-Avez-vous l'intention de vous rebeller contre moi ? siffla-t-elle hargneuse.

Un dixième de seconde après, les deux vampires se tordirent de douleur au sol en hurlant sous les souffrances qu'elle leur infligeait.

-Je l'ai tuée car elle ne nous servait plus à rien, tonna-t-elle. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire sur ça ? Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous détruire également, si vous m'y poussez !

Ses yeux écarlates brillaient de rage. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Non, gémit Démétri.

-Désolé, Jane. On ne voulait pas te contredire.

Les cris cessèrent et ils se relevèrent difficilement, en époussetant leur long manteau. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser le regard de celle qui venait de les humilier et reculèrent au fond de la pièce.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord, j'en suis ravie, susurra-t-elle en portant à nouveau son attention sur moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir…

-Jane…

-Quoi encore ? mugit-elle en faisant face à son frère, qui venait de l'interrompre.

- À moins que tu ne te charges d'elle dans la minute, il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, chère sœur. Il serait malvenu de contrarier notre maître, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum… Je veux qu'elle souffre, dit-elle d'une petite voix cruelle qui me fit frissonner.

-Il serait plus sage de partir maintenant, Jane, insista Alec. Aro ne sera guère ravi d'apprendre la mort d'Esméralda… Notre retard ne ferait que l'irriter davantage.

-Tu as de bons arguments, cher frère, mais…

Elle hésitait, je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Elle tergiversait entre la furieuse envie de me liquider immédiatement, et celle de faire durer mon supplice.

-Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux, une fois que la mission sera accomplie. Et tu ne risqueras pas d'être dérangée par un Cullen, étant donné qu'ils seront tous… morts.

-Oui, tu as raison, sourit-elle finalement. Partons dans ce cas, notre maître nous attend.

Ils sortirent tous sans un regard dans ma direction. Je n'attendis même pas qu'ils aient refermé la porte pour me concentrer sur ma seule chance de survie : Edward. Je n'eus aucun mal à projeter mon bouclier, cette fois. Ma vie était en jeu, c'était une motivation amplement suffisante.

-_Edward… Aide-moi…_

Je n'avais plu qu'à prier pour qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour m'entendre, car il était à ma recherche, ça j'en étais sûre. Le problème c'est qu'il ne devait pas savoir où chercher.

**Pov Alice**

-Bien, déclara pompeusement Aro en retirant sa capuche. Je vois que vous êtes déjà là. Mais, dîtes-moi… Où sont donc les jeunes mariés ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'Edward et de Bella, il me semble ! éluda Carlisle. Brynn nous a raconté son histoire, et nous ne voyons pas en quoi elle a fauté !

-Ton fils et sa femme ne sont pas là, mais… Tu as amené du renfort à ce que je vois. Éléazar, je suis content de te voir !

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, Aro. À quoi rime tout ceci ?

-Si vous souhaitez faire fi des bonnes manières, soit… Passons directement à notre affaire. Dois-je vous rappeler la loi, mes chers amis ? Aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas punir également les vampires qui les ont attaquées, il y a dix ans ? Ce sont eux les responsables. Ce sont eux qui ont laissé deux humaines s'échapper et qui ont donc exposé notre espèce.

-Hum… Ta remarque est pertinente, mon ami. Compte sur moi, je veillerai à ce qu'ils soient retrouvés.

-Mais, cela ne change rien pour Brynn et Brooke, n'est-ce pas ? continua mon père d'une voix amère. Pourquoi avoir laissé Bella vivre dans ce cas ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai. Mais n'y vois pas là une faiblesse de ma part, car je vous ai surveillé. Si j'ai toléré Bella, c'est uniquement parce que je savais qu'elle serait transformée. Personnellement, j'aurais parié sur ton fils, j'ai été bluffé par son contrôle mais… Je m'égare. Il est vrai que j'aurais tout de même dû détruire le jeune Edward, pour avoir révélé notre existence à une humaine. Je ne l'ai pas fait par amitié pour toi, Carlisle. Tu comprendras donc que je ne puisse te faire cette faveur une nouvelle fois.

-Et si Brooke souhaitait devenir une des nôtres, changerais-tu d'avis ?

-Il serait en effet intéressant de connaître son opinion… Félix, Démétri, amenez-moi l'humaine !

Les deux gardes en capes noires apparurent avec la pauvre Brooke, tremblante de peur et encore en tenue de travail.

-Brooke ! hurla Brynn en avançant vers sa sœur.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, lui soufflai-je en la retenant fermement par le bras.

-Que lui ont-ils fait ? grimaça-t-elle en me lançant un regard désespéré.

La sœur de Brynn faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses pommettes tuméfiées, tandis que ses mains fines étaient toutes écorchées. Elle s'était certainement débattue pour essayer de leur échapper. Elle paraissait si frêle à côté des gardes Volturi.

Il fallait que nous trouvions vite un moyen de la tirer de leurs griffes. J'eus alors une idée et murmurai quelques mots à mon père qui acquiesça.

-Aro, laisse Brooke venir nous rejoindre ! Je te le demande comme une faveur.

-Impossible, Carlisle ! fit le Volturi d'une voix sans appel.

-Alors, laisse au moins la possibilité à Brynn de parler à sa sœur, une dernière fois, insista-t-il l'air grave.

L'Ancien soupira mais accepta finalement. Il avança vers nous en tenant Brooke par le bras, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de notre groupe. Brynn se jeta au cou de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Brynn ? hoqueta-t-elle. Ils sont venus me chercher à l'hôpital… Ils m'ont dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que tu étais avec le Dr Cullen… Mais c'était faux… J'ai eu si peur… Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

Elle éclata ensuite en sanglots, mais Brynn en profita pour faire un bond en arrière avec sa sœur dans les bras, l'éloignant ainsi du chef Volturi.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, gronda ce dernier en faisant un pas en avant.

Le sol s'écroula alors brusquement sous ses pieds. Il manqua de peu de tomber dans la profonde crevasse qui venait de s'ouvrir sous nos yeux, en l'espace d'une seconde. Il se redressa et lança un regard furieux à Benjamin qui s'était avancé, paumes vers le sol.

-Tu es l'auteur de ça, je suppose, fit Aro d'un geste de la main.

-En effet, jubila Benjamin, apparemment très fier de sa petite surprise.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que cette petite fissure suffira à m'arrêter ? railla le Volturi.

-Oh, non ! Mais je n'ai pas terminé, lâcha le jeune vampire sûr de lui.

-Hum… Intéressant… Vraiment très intéressant, marmonna Aro, avant de se préparer à sauter.

Benjamin, tel un chef d'orchestre, fit surgir un mur d'eau de la fissure, en seulement quelques mouvements. Il avait réussi à atteindre la nappe phréatique alimentant le cours d'eau qui se trouvait à quelques pas de nous, pour nous offrir un parfait bouclier.

Il maintint le mur en place pendant plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles un silence lourd s'installa. Puis, un bruit surprenant nous fit tressaillir.

-Bravo… Félicitations, tout cela est très impressionnant, dit Aro en applaudissant.

Sa voix n'était plus pleine de colère, il avait même l'air… amusé.

-Tu peux baisser le rideau, jeune homme. Vous avez gagné, vous pouvez garder la fille.

Benjamin laissa retomber l'eau prudemment, faisant réapparaître le chef des Volturi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Brynn avait rejoint notre groupe et mis Brooke à l'abri derrière nous.

-Bon, maintenant que le spectacle est fini, nous pouvons reprendre les choses sérieuses, déclara Aro en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Que veux-tu, Aro ? répliqua Carlisle.

Il recula pour rejoindre son clan, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance, Carlisle, à toi et ton clan. Choisissez votre camp, mais choisissez bien. Livrez-les-nous et vous pourrez tous repartir libres, sinon, à mon grand regret, vous serez tous détruits.

-Tu outrepasses tes droits, Aro ! gronda Éléazar furieux.

-Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire sans nous battre ! ajouta Emmett.

-Brynn fait partie de notre famille, et par conséquent, sa sœur aussi. Nous ne les abandonnerons pas, lâcha Carlisle d'un ton ferme.

L'Ancien soupira en affichant une mine déçue.

-Dans ce cas… Vous l'aurez voulu… Jane, s'il te plait.

La petite blonde avança vers son maître, un petit rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Oui, Maître.

- À toi de jouer, mon enfant.

-Avec plaisir, Maître, fit-elle le regard fixé sur nous.

D'un geste, Benjamin fit réapparaître son mur d'eau.

-Ton mur ne peut rien contre moi, siffla Jane.

-Peut-être, admit le jeune vampire, mais l'eau conduit l'électricité… Kate ?

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée, jubila-t-elle en faisant claquer des étincelles au bout de ses doigts.

Elle toucha légèrement le mur d'eau et la décharge se propagea sur toute la surface.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ? la défia Benjamin, très fier de lui. L'électricité devrait parasiter tes ondes télépathiques, te rendant totalement inoffensive.

Jane grogna et prit un air très concentré. C'est alors qu'une brève vision me frappa. Personne ne s'en rendit compte, mais grâce à elle je savais désormais ce que je devais faire.

-Attendez ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! clamai-je en me rapprochant de Ben et Kate. J'ai une proposition à faire…

Je fis un signe de tête au jeune égyptien pour qu'il baisse à nouveau son rideau d'eau.

-Je t'écoute chère Alice.

-Si j'accepte de vous rejoindre, laisserez-vous ma famille tranquille ?

-Oh ! Je vois… Tu te sacrifierais pour sauver le reste de ton clan ? Comme c'est touchant… Ta proposition est intéressante, mais… J'accepte uniquement si Edward et sa jeune épouse font également partie du marché. D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Je suis très surpris qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là. Vous auraient-ils laissé tomber ?

Carlisle s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'une voix familière retentit, glaciale mais impassible.

-Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ma famille ou mes amis, Aro. JAMAIS, tu m'entends, assena alors Edward à la surprise générale.

Notre groupe se tourna comme un seul homme vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

-Pile à l'heure, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Tu savais, j'en étais sûr, souffla Jasper à mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras.

Edward et Bella sortirent du bois, main dans la main. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à nous, lentement, le visage sérieux. Bella nous fit un léger sourire, une fois près de nous, tandis que mon frère reprenait la parole.

-Tu viens ici, chez nous, dans notre ville, pour nous menacer, lâcha-t-il implacable. Tu profères des accusations bidon pour te débarrasser sans scrupules de nous. Mais avant de venir nous faire la leçon, cher Aro, tu devrais t'assurer d'être irréprochable.

-Moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, jeune effronté ? répliqua le Volturi, visiblement choqué.

-Je parle de ta précieuse Jane…

* * *

_**Ahahaah fin sadiqueeeeeeeeeee**_

_**bah oui hein, c'est pas rendu à la fin que je vais m'améliorer XD**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je veux savoir votre avis : faites exploser ma boite mail SVP **_

_***Fais des yeux de cocker malheureux***_

_**Comme c'est bientôt la fin, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous la voyez, petit sondage :**_

_**-Les 2 clans se battent, les Cullen gagnent, tapez 1.**_

_**-Les 2 clans se battent, les Cullen perdent, tapez 2.**_

_**-Pas de bagarre parce qu'Edward révèle le plan de Jane, tapez 3.**_

_**-Une autre idée ? Tapez 4**_

_***L'option taper l'auteure est définitivement inaccessible***_

_**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite, ou peut-être sur DCO ^^**_

_**Robisoux, Aly.**_


	33. Chap 32 : Retournement de situation

**_Me revoilà chères lectrices adorées :)_**

**_Désolée d'avoir été longue, oui je sais, je suis très vilaine de vous faire attendre pour la fin, mais j'ai été vraiment occupée._**

**_Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai créé une association avec des copines pour aider une fondation qui nous tient à coeur._**

**_Si ça vous intéresse, voici le lien (enlever les [] ) : www[.]isf-frenchproject[.]org_**

**_Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant, je compte bien finir cette fiction, c'est juste que les publications seront un peu plus espacées._**

**_Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant-dernier... bouh, déjà :(_**

**_ça me fait bizarre, car c'est ma toute première fic, mon premier bébé..._**

**_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews pour m'encourager. Même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez aimé, s'il vous plait, laissez une review._**

**_Laissez une trace de votre lecture, pour que je sache que vous lisez, sinon j'vois pas l'intérêt de poster :(_**

**_Trève de blabla, je vous retrouve en bas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 32 – Retournement de situation -**

**Pov Bella**

-_Edward… Aide-moi_, répétai-je mentalement, encore et encore.

J'avais presque totalement perdu l'espoir de sortir de là vivante, quand de la lumière entra dans l'immense bâtiment. Je fermai les yeux, pensant ma dernière heure arrivée avec le retour de mes kidnappeurs, mais… Une voix effaça alors toutes mes craintes. Sa voix. Ce ténor que je connaissais par cœur, celui que j'avais attendu… Edward.

-Bella… Tu es là… Mon amour, murmura-t-il avant de me rejoindre.

Il se jeta à genoux devant moi et s'empara de mon visage pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Son baiser devint plus doux à mesure que le soulagement des retrouvailles remplaçait l'angoisse de ma disparition.

-Tu es vivante… Tu vas bien, dit-il tout bas en fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es venu…

-Je t'aime… Si tu savais comme je t'aime, soupira-t-il en pressant son front contre le mien, un sourire de soulagement éclairant son visage.

-Co… Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

**Pov Edward**

Je l'entendais enfin. Sa « voix » mentale raisonnait si fort dans ma tête que je ne pouvais être que très près du but. En effet, je vis bientôt les quatre vampires qui avaient enlevés Bella : les gardes d'Aro.

La colère monta en moi et j'eus du mal à la contenir. Je n'avais qu'une envie : leur arracher la tête à tous les quatre. Malgré tout, une chose me faisait tenir en place : Bella avait besoin de moi, quelque part, là. Le reste pouvait attendre. J'aurais ma revanche… Bientôt… Ils paieraient pour ça, mais le plus urgent était de la retrouver… vivante.

Je me dirigeai discrètement vers l'endroit d'où venaient mes ennemis et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne, j'ouvris la porte de l'entrepôt.

Malgré l'obscurité, je la vis, assise sur une chaise, ligotée.

-Bella… Tu es là… Mon amour, soufflai-je soulagé en me précipitant vers elle.

Je me jetai à genoux près d'elle et pris son visage dans mes mains. Ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières heures. Ce visage que je voulais revoir coûte que coûte. Le soulagement se transforma en un violent désir et ma bouche se plaqua durement sur la sienne. J'avais besoin de ce baiser, besoin de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne. Besoin d'elle tout simplement.

Je réalisai alors que je n'avais jamais été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps auparavant et le vide que cette absence avait provoqué en moi était insoutenable. Je devais le combler, l'oublier, faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse… qu'il ne revienne jamais. Alors que notre baiser devenait plus doux, plus tendre, je pris conscience d'une chose importante : plus jamais je ne voulais revivre ça, ce vide, cette douleur. Plus jamais, je n'accepterai d'être loin d'elle.

-Tu es vivante… Tu vas bien, dis-je tout bas en reniflant ses cheveux.

-Tu es venu…

-Je t'aime… Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Co… Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Je la détachai rapidement et la pris dans mes bras, soulagé de la retrouver enfin, saine et sauve.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? lui demandai-je soudain inquiet, en caressant doucement sa joue avec mon pouce.

-Non. Non, ça va. Je vais bien… Enfin, physiquement je vais bien. J'ai… J'ai eu si peur, Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Ils ont tué l'une des leurs… Ils… ils sont vraiment capables de tout.

-Oublie tout ça, mon ange ! Je suis là maintenant, c'est fini. Écoute, je vais te ramener à la maison, tu y seras en sécurité pendant que j'irai rejoindre les autres. Ça risque de barder là-bas !

-Attends, Edward ! Non…

-Bella, voyons ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux venir ! Il va y avoir de la bagarre, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée.

-Ce n'est pas ça, écoute-moi ! J'ai une question à te poser.

-Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me trouver plus tôt ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à t'entendre. Je n'entendais rien du tout en fait.

-Et j'ai l'explication. Il y avait une immortelle avec un don incroyable. Elle était capable d'inhiber tous nos pouvoirs par sa seule présence et… Jane l'a froidement liquidée.

-Hum… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-J'ai cru que je serais la suivante, mais ils sont finalement partis rejoindre leur maître.

-Je vois, cela explique pourquoi j'ai capté leurs esprits brusquement. Aro ne sera certainement pas content de savoir que Jane liquide ses propres troupes. J'ai une idée…

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage car je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire.

-Nous devrions y aller, ajouta ma femme, me sortant ainsi de mes songeries.

-J'ai dit que je te ramenais à la maison, je ne rigolais pas, Bella ! contrai-je fermement.

-Je sais mais je dois venir. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

-Parle dans ce cas, m'impatientai-je.

-Partons d'ici, je t'expliquerai en route.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et prit ma main pour m'attirer hors du hangar. Je me laissais faire en soupirant. Elle avait une nouvelle fois gagné… Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de moi, c'était désespérant.

-Ok, on y va alors.

Nous courûmes donc à travers la zone industrielle déserte et atteignîmes rapidement la forêt.

-Alors, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ?

-C'est Jane la responsable.

-Jane ?

L'étonnement me fit stopper net.

-Oui, pour mon enlèvement. Aro n'a pas donné cet ordre, c'est une initiative de Jane. Elle avait peur que je prenne sa place au sein des Volturi et elle a voulu m'éliminer.

-Vraiment ?

-Je sais, ça peut paraître fou, mais elle l'a avouée elle-même. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a tué Esméralda. La pauvre n'était pas au courant. Jane s'est servie de son pouvoir pour que tu ne me trouves pas.

-Elle est maline, grinçai-je alors. Maline et sadique. Effectivement ça change tout.

Bella me fit un sourire éclatant puis se rapprocha de moi pour me donner un baiser. Pendant quelques secondes, tous nos soucis… Les Volturi, Jane… Tout cela disparut pour ne laisser que l'important : ses lèvres contre les miennes. Notre baiser s'intensifia, si bien qu'il aurait facilement pu dégénérer si le contexte avait été différent. Je brisai notre étreinte avec regret, me promettant intérieurement de terminer ce que nous avions commencé lorsque tout cela serait fini.

-Il faut y aller mon amour. Ne perdons plus de temps, soupirai-je en la fixant tendrement. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un soit blessé.

-Tu as raison, dépêchons-nous ! ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre ma main.

Nous reprîmes donc notre course à travers les arbres. Je savais que nous étions proches du but, car à vol d'oiseau, le champ où se déroulait la confrontation n'était pas très éloigné. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes de course, les arbres devinrent moins nombreux, et la lumière pénétra plus facilement, faisant légèrement briller la peau de nos mains jointes.

Instinctivement, nous ralentîmes, sans même avoir besoin de nous consulter et d'un doigt sur ma bouche, je fis comprendre à Bella de ne plus dire un mot. Ils étaient tous là, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées. C'était un véritable brouhaha, qui me força à me concentrer pour comprendre seulement quelques bribes.

-Ça commence à chauffer ! On arrive au bon moment apparemment, murmurai-je, les yeux fermés. Brynn est là… Sa sœur aussi… Aro l'a faite enlevée.

-Oh non ! gémit-elle à l'évocation de son amie.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Jane, quand elle va comprendre que son plan vient de tomber à l'eau.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune peur, au contraire, une lueur d'excitation due à la vengeance y brillait. Je repris sa main et nous marchâmes à allure humaine jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Des voix se firent entendre. Je reconnus celle d'Alice, puis celle d'Aro…

-Si j'accepte de vous rejoindre, laisserez-vous ma famille tranquille ? claqua la voix cristalline de ma sœur.

Elle savait que nous arrivions et tentait de gagner du temps.

-Oh ! Je vois… Tu te sacrifierais pour sauver le reste de ton clan ? Comme c'est touchant… Ta proposition est intéressante, mais… J'accepte uniquement si Edward et sa jeune épouse font également partie du marché. D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Je suis très surpris qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là. Vous auraient-ils laissé tomber ?

Ces mots, dits avec tellement de sournoiserie, me firent perdre mon calme déjà mis à rude épreuve et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Nous étions encore dans l'obscurité des arbres et ma voix raisonna, dure et froide.

-Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ma famille ou mes amis, Aro. JAMAIS, tu m'entends !

Un immense soulagement s'empara des pensées de mon clan, contrastant avec la panique qui régnait dans l'esprit des gardes félons.

-Tu viens ici, chez nous, dans notre ville pour nous menacer, lâchai-je avec assurance. Tu profères des accusations bidon pour te débarrasser sans scrupules de nous. Mais avant de venir nous faire la leçon, cher Aro, tu devrais t'assurer d'être irréprochable, toi et tes sbires.

-Moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, jeune effronté ? répliqua le Volturi, visiblement choqué par mon impudence.

-Je parle de ta précieuse Jane, fis-je triomphalement, en observant cette dernière se décomposer sous mes yeux.

-Jane ? répéta-t-il surpris en se tournant vers elle.

La vampirette blonde baissa les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de son maître. Elle se savait en mauvaise posture et regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'éliminer Bella.

-Où étiez-vous donc jeunes gens ? reprit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Demande-le-lui ! fis-je en désignant Jane de la main. Au fait, toutes mes condoléances pour Esméralda.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? lâcha-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses gardes, puis après un bref silence, il laissa éclater son impatience et son irritation.

-Lequel d'entre vous va me dire ce que tout cela signifie ? tonna-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par la colère. Je veux une réponse et tout de suite !

-Maître…, commença timidement Démétri, la tête basse.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et s'écroula brusquement au sol en hurlant.

-Tais-toi ! hurla la petite blonde en le foudroyant avec son redoutable don.

-Jane ! gronda alors le chef des Volturi. Veux-tu cesser d'importuner ce pauvre Démétri, je te prie. Je t'ordonne de me donner des explications et tout de suite, tu m'entends ?

Les pensées de Jane étaient si confuses que je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Finalement, elle obéit à Aro et baissa les yeux sans dire un mot.

-Vas-tu te décider à parler ? s'impatienta l'Ancien.

-Maître, je…, commença-t-elle hésitante, avant de se tourner vers nous, ses pupilles écarlates brillant de colère.

Je ne pus anticiper son attaque. En un éclair, une violente douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps et je m'écroulai en hurlant. Mon calvaire ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Bella pour me rejoindre et m'inclure dans son bouclier protecteur.

-Merci mon ange, dis-je en me relevant. Tu crois que tu peux protéger les autres ?

En effet, Jane ne s'était pas juste attaquée à moi, mais à tout notre groupe. Mes parents, mes frères, mes sœurs… Tous étaient à terre, hurlant de douleur. Bella commença donc à étendre son bouclier, au prix de nombreux efforts, et les cris commencèrent à cesser progressivement.

-Contrôle ton chien de garde, Aro ! grondai-je en me tournant vers mes ennemis.

-Stop ! Cela suffit, Jane… Tu as perdu la tête, ma parole !

-Alec, pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à ton maître comment ta sœur a tué Esméralda ?

Les yeux d'Aro s'agrandirent sensiblement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

-Il ment ! éructa Jane en faisant un pas vers nous.

Elle était de plus en plus furieuse. Elle savait qu'elle était désormais dos au mur. Son maître allait savoir toute la vérité et elle allait certainement tout perdre.

-Tu sais très bien lequel de nous deux est le menteur, ma chère Jane ! dis-je en détachant volontairement chaque syllabe.

-Qu'insinues-tu, jeune Edward ? Tu ne peux pas accuser un membre des Volturi sans preuves.

-Des preuves ? Tu veux des preuves ? Tu nous fais la morale sur les lois à respecter alors que tes propres gardes te mentent impunément ! Comprends que tout cela me mette un peu hors de moi ! Si tu veux tuer Brynn et sa sœur pour une faute dont elles ne sont même pas responsables, tu vas devoir détruire tes gardes les plus fidèles également.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit son temps pour répondre.

-Bon, Jane ayant, semble-t-il, avalé sa langue aurais-tu l'obligeance de développer, s'il te plait ?

-Avec plaisir. Si je n'étais pas là lors de ta venue, c'est parce que j'étais à la recherche de ma femme qui avait été enlevée. Et devine par qui ?

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Edward, je n'ai jamais donné de tel ordre. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce genre de choses.

-Content de te l'entendre dire, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Jane et de ses acolytes. Ce sont eux qui l'ont enlevée et séquestrée, dans l'unique but de la tuer. J'avoue que son plan était bien trouvé… Utiliser le pouvoir d'Esméralda, sans qu'elle ne sache le véritable but de toute cette mascarade. Je ne les aurais sûrement pas trouvés si Jane ne l'avait pas froidement éliminée.

-Cela suffit ! s'énerva-t-il. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier tes dires, mon jeune ami.

Il se tourna vers la vampirette blonde et lui tendit sa main, d'un geste autoritaire.

-Jane, ta main, s'il te plait.

-Mais Maître… Vous n'allez pas le croire ? Je peux tout vous expliquer…

-Ta main ! gronda-t-il menaçant.

Elle la lui tendit en soupirant, résignée. Aro ferma les yeux et se concentra. Je vis les images défiler dans son esprit et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage se crispa et ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était confus, furieux, agacé, cependant il ne prononça aucun mot, ni aucun son.

Il lâcha simplement la main de Jane en la dévisageant. Je pus voir dans ses pensées que cette dernière allait regretter d'avoir trahi son maître de la sorte.

Aro nous fit face, l'air grave et aucun de nous n'osa rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions même cessé de respirer.

-Bon, je dois admettre que tout cela est très embarrassant, fit-il alors avec un grand sourire, quelque peu forcé. Je suis obligé de reconnaître que tu avais raison, et je crois que… Je vous dois des excuses, grimaça-t-il ensuite, ne pouvant cacher son irritation plus longtemps.

Il était évident que le simple fait de prononcer ces mots, lui coûtait.

-Edward, je souhaiterais m'excuser auprès de ta femme, puis-je ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Bella ?

Elle me rejoignit aussitôt alors qu'Aro franchissait sans effort la fissure faite par Benjamin. Il approcha lentement de nous, paumes en avant, en signe de paix.

-Je t'assure, chère Bella, que je n'étais pas au courant du plan de Jane. Ton compagnon doit-être en mesure de confirmer mes dires, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai légèrement de la tête.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, fit-il en prenant délicatement la main de ma femme pour y déposer un léger baiser.

-Et moi, j'espère qu'ils seront punis, lâcha froidement Bella.

-Certainement, assura le Volturi.

Il fit une pause et sembla réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Tout ceci m'a fait voir notre affaire sous un autre angle, mes amis. Je me sens un peu honteux de venir vous reprocher une chose qui semble à présent si futile en comparaison de la traîtrise que je subis à l'intérieur même de mes rangs. Carlisle, mon ami, je te confie donc cette humaine. Tu devras t'assurer qu'elle ne parle pas de nous.

-Bien sûr, Aro, confirma mon père.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi et les miens de rentrer chez nous.

Il leva les bras en l'air et retrouva le sourire ainsi que son attitude pompeuse.

-Eléazar, je suis content de t'avoir revu. Bonne nouvelle, mes agneaux, personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il juste avant de nous tourner le dos, faisant voler son long manteau noir.

Il sauta prestement la fissure et rejoignit ses gardes en silence. Ils s'éloignèrent tous rapidement, nous laissant soulagés mais étonné de la fin quelque peu surprenante de ce conflit.

-Bah c'est tout, fit alors Emmett, sur un ton visiblement déçu. Pas de bagarre, rien…

Il déclencha un éclat de rire général, puis il y eut des cris de joie, des embrassades, et nous rentrâmes à la villa.

Brynn et sa sœur s'installèrent au calme dans le salon, pendant que ma famille saluait nos amis du clan Denali qui repartaient chez eux. Benjamin, quant à lui, souhaita rester quelques jours de plus avec nous.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, soupira ma femme, en me souriant, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, une fois la porte refermée.

-On dirait bien, soufflai-je contre sa bouche. Il reste cependant quelque chose à régler.

Elle comprit, et se retourna vers le salon, où son amie tentait de calmer sa sœur, très secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Nous les rejoignîmes au salon et Brynn se redressa, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient, comme s'ils voulaient pleurer.

-Merci à tous… Vraiment…

-Ce n'est rien Brynn, commença mon père.

-Si Carlisle, vous avez risqué vos vies pour moi, enfin pour nous, reprit-elle. Bon, alors… Je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et tendit sa main à sa sœur qui la prit sans hésiter.

-Mes amis, je vous présente Brooke, ma sœur aînée.

* * *

_**Je suis sympa, cette fois pas de fin sadique, je pense que je l'ai été suffisamment au cours de ces 32 chapitres xD**_

_**Vous avez aimé ? Detesté ? Dites-moi tout en review.**_

_**Pour la suite, j'ai décidé de finir d'écrire PLE avant de continuer DCO. Là, il me reste donc que le chapitre 33 à écrire, qui sera assez court, puis l'épilogue, qui sera sûrement plus long que le chap 33 mais bon... mdr**_

_**Ds le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce que deviens Jane, et l'épilogue se situera quelques années plus tard.**_

_**N'oubliez pas que j'ai déjà une idée pour une suite à cette fiction, donc j'espère que vous serez nombreuses à rester fidèles ^^**_

_**Je vous dis donc à bientôt.**_

_**Robizoox, **_

_**Aly.**_


	34. Chap 33 : Tout est bien qui finit bien

_**Et voilà une aventure qui se termine : voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic :'(**_

_**désolée d'avoir été un peu longue, mais j'ai bcp moins de temps pour écrire avec mon assoc'**_

_**Je remercie comme d'habitude mes fidèles revieweuses :) ainsi que les reviews anonymes ^^**_

_**Merci également pour les mise en fav/alerts, ça me fait tjs autant plaisir.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la fin ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas qu'il reste encore l'épilogue pour cloturer cette magnifique aventure.**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 33 – Tout est bien qui finit bien -**

**Pov Bella**

Lorsque Brynn nous présenta sa sœur, cette dernière nous adressa un faible sourire timide. Un voile rosé teinta ses pommettes, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tous les vampires présents dans la pièce la dévisageaient dans l'attente d'un mot de sa part.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle finalement, d'une voix presqu'inaudible. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, Dr Cullen, et j'avais raison.

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-Il n'est pas utile de nous remercier, Brooke. Mais, je dois quand même avouer que j'aurais eu du mal à accepter la perte de ma meilleure infirmière.

Ce compliment sincère renforça le rouge sur les joues de notre nouvelle amie, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, visiblement gênée.

Brynn présenta chaque membre du clan à sa sœur et nous discutâmes joyeusement pendant un bon moment. Les tensions de la journée étaient retombées ce qui avait permis à tout le monde de retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Au bout de quelques heures, Brooke bailla, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

-Quels hôtes affreux faisons-nous ! s'exclama Esmée en se levant. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne côtoyons plus d'humains. Désolé Brooke, tu dois être épuisée après une telle journée.

-Non, je… Ça va, ne vous…, commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par un nouveau bâillement.

-Esmée a raison, Brooke, reprit Brynn en se levant à son tour. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées de partir, corrigea ma belle-mère. Il y a suffisamment de chambres dans cette maison pour que vous restiez.

-C'est une bonne idée ! m'exclamai-je ravie. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites oui !

Brooke sembla hésiter et son regard passa de moi à Esmée, puis elle regarde longuement sa sœur, avant de finalement accepter.

-C'est d'accord. Je me sentirai en sécurité ici, avoua-t-elle.

Une fois Brynn installée à l'étage pour la nuit, j'eus une soudaine envie d'un peu de calme et surtout d'un peu d'intimité. Je pris la main d'Edward pour l'attirer vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, alors j'étendis mon bouclier pour lui expliquer mentalement.

-_On ne devait pas finir quelque chose, commencé dans les bois ?_

Il me sourit, signe que cette fois, il voyait parfaitement ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Il se leva et me suivit.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit, seuls au monde, dans notre chambre. Une façon agréable de rattraper le temps où nous avions été séparés, tout en se promettant que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

C'est seulement au petit matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la pièce, que nous reprîmes pied dans la réalité.

-Wow, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une nuit agitée ! rigola mon mari, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le drap couvrant négligemment son corps marmoréen.

Je fis une inspection rapide de la pièce et ne pus réprimer une grimace, tant le désordre qui y régnait était impressionnant.

-Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir cassé cette table ! soupirai-je en détaillant les débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol, près d'un des murs de la chambre. C'est toi ou c'est moi ?

-Humm, je crois que c'est moi, quand tu…

-Chut ! lui intimai-je alors. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, tu as vu ce bazar ? Si ta mère voit ce qu'on a fait à son mobilier, elle va nous tuer. Aro ressemblera à un bisounours à côté !

Les poings sur les hanches, je le dévisageai sévèrement, en vain… Il ne paraissait nullement impressionné et se leva pour me rejoindre. Son regard intense ne lâcha pas le mien et il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

-Tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu es fâchée, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de coller son corps nu au mien.

-Edward… J'ai dit non, tentai-je vainement de lui résister, alors que sa main glissait déjà sur ma peau, me donnant de multiples frissons.

-Tu dis non, mais… ton corps dit oui, jubila-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je me laissai aller sous ses caresses, puis brusquement, il cessa tout mouvement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? grognai-je frustrée.

-On devrait se rhabiller vite fait. Il se passe un truc intéressant à la villa, fit-il mystérieux.

Après une douche rapide, nous nous habillâmes en silence et sortîmes de notre chambre. Une fois devant la vaste maison, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir quand une voix familière retentit.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Carlisle, pitié… Dites-lui que c'est une idée stupide et qu'elle ne risque plus rien.

Je me tournai alors vers mon mari qui, d'après son expression, était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il me fit signe de la tête d'entrer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, d'où provenait la discussion animée.

**Pov Brooke**

Je redoutais un peu les présentations avec le clan Cullen, mais finalement, tout se passa bien. Ils étaient tous adorables et me mirent immédiatement à l'aise.

Je passais un agréable moment à discuter avec ma sœur et mes nouveaux amis quand la fatigue me rattrapa. Les émotions de la journée m'avaient éreintées tant moralement que physiquement, et la proposition de Mme Cullen tomba vraiment à pic.

Esmée et Brynn m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où j'allais pouvoir me reposer. Une fois seule, j'examinai la grande pièce, joliment décorée et où trônait un immense lit double ancien. Il y avait également une petite salle de douche, enfin « petite » en considérant la surface totale de la pièce, car elle était plus grande que ma propre chambre, je pus ainsi m'y rafraîchir un peu avant de m'allonger.

Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement et se fût la lumière du soleil levant qui me réveilla. Je me sentais bien, reposée et rassurée… enfin presque. Une chose me trottait dans la tête. Pour être honnête, j'y pensais depuis la veille sans arriver à me décider. Je m'étirai de tout mon long et m'assis en tailleur pour mieux réfléchir. J'étais sûre d'au moins une chose, je savais ce que je voulais. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intérieure, je pris enfin ma décision et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres.

La villa était étrangement calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit, on aurait dit qu'elle était déserte. Je descendis l'escalier sans rompre le silence ambiant et me rendit au salon où se trouvait le Dr Cullen et sa femme.

-Bonjour, fis-je timidement.

-Bonjour Brooke, me répondit-il en levant les yeux de son journal. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Oh ! Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Tant mieux. Ta sœur ne va pas tarder. Elle est partie chasser avec Alice et Jasper.

-Ok, mais… Ça tombe plutôt bien en fait, hésitai-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je… Je voudrais vous demander une faveur, Dr Cullen.

-Oui, bien sûr Brooke. Je t'écoute.

-Cela va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais… J'aimerais que vous me transformiez, lâchai-je de but en blanc, redoutant déjà sa réaction.

Il ne répondit rien… enfin pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de prendre un air surpris.

-Brooke… Tu dois comprendre que…

-Dr Cullen, écoutez-moi…, le suppliai-je sans attendre qu'il termine sa phrase. Je sais ce que je veux, j'y pense depuis hier et même depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Depuis que ma sœur est un vampire, je vieillis… Et pas elle. C'est ma petite sœur, vous savez, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, je t'assure. Ta sœur est-elle au courant ? En avez-vous discuté ensemble ?

-Humm…

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteuse qu'il m'ait percée à jour aussi rapidement. J'allais lui répondre quand un bruit m'en empêcha. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas.

-Brooke ? entendis-je la voix de ma sœur.

-Oups ! Je vais avoir des problèmes, eus-je juste le temps de murmurer avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce, suivie de près par Alice et Jasper.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

-Rien, Brynn, répondit Carlisle, gêné. Nous discutions, c'est tout.

-Discuter ? Vraiment ? De comment vous allez vous y prendre pour transformer ma sœur ?

Elle était réellement en colère, mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir que cela cachait ses véritables émotions. En réalité, elle était blessée. Blessée que je ne lui aie rien dit de mes intentions.

-Brynn, ne t'en prends pas au Dr Cullen… Calme-toi, tentai-je alors. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Mais, c'est ma vie… mon choix.

-Mais… Tu adores ton travail, tu ne pourras plus exercer après ça, me contra-t-elle. Tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre une vie normale, ne la gâche pas ! S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi !

-Mais c'est justement pour toi que je veux être transformée. Je suis ton talon d'Achille alors que je devrais te protéger. Les derniers évènements me donnent raison, tu ne peux pas le nier ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et pas seulement à cause de ces Volturi… J'y pense depuis que tu es devenue ce que tu es. Je ne veux plus vivre ça, Brynn… Je ne veux plus avoir peur.

**Pov Alice**

Alors que les deux sœurs se disputaient, je demandai discrètement à Jasper de les calmer grâce à son don. Je me sentais un peu responsable car la vision de la discussion m'avait surprise et Brynn n'avait eu qu'à me toucher pour sentir mon état d'esprit.

-Je comprends ta réaction, Brynn, mais…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Alice, s'il te plait, répliqua-t-elle sans me laisser finir.

Jazz' lança une nouvelle vague de calme et notre amie soupira bruyamment en abaissant les épaules.

-Et je peux savoir quand tu as prévu de le faire ? grommela-t-elle en fixant sa sœur.

-Heu… Dès que possible, enfin… Dès que le Dr Cullen acceptera de le faire. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, je suis prête, ma décision est prise, tu sais.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Carlisle, pitié… Dites-lui que c'est une idée stupide et qu'elle ne risque plus rien.

Le regard de mon père passa de l'une à l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Bonjour la compagnie, chantonna joyeusement la voix de mon frère, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie de ma meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Bella, inquiète.

-Oh, Bella ! Pitié, aide-moi ! implora Brynn à son amie, en se jetant presque dans ses bras.

-Heu… Oui, mais explique-moi tout d'abord.

-Brooke veut devenir un vampire car elle a peur… Dis-lui que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Bella afficha une petite moue qui en disait long, et son amie ne pouvant endurer plus longtemps son silence, lui saisit le bras.

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! grogna-t-elle dépitée.

-Désolée, Brynn. Je la comprends, c'est tout… Si Je n'avais pas été transformée à cause de James, j'aurais certainement harcelé Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le faire.

Brynn se laissa tomber sur un des canapés en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle boudait, et nous la laissâmes quelques instants réfléchir à tout ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Brooke alla rejoindre sa sœur.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, petite sœur, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant Brynn. Je ne le fais pas que pour toi, je le fais pour moi. J'en ai besoin pour recommencer à vivre.

-Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants… Je pensais que c'était ce que tu souhaitais, bouda Brynn.

-Oui… Dans d'autres circonstances. Mais je saurais être heureuse sans ça, si je sais que tu vas bien, et puis… Je ne perds pas espoir de trouver enfin l'âme sœur, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse, en regardant Edward et Bella.

Brynn soupira, et se releva. Elle se planta devant mon père et vrilla son regard doré au sien.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, je suis d'accord, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Va-t-elle souffrir ?

-Je suis content que tu le prennes ainsi, sourit-il, en lui posant affectueusement la main sur le bras. Et pour te répondre, je ferais mon possible pour réduire sa douleur au maximum.

Il fut décidé d'entreprendre la transformation de Brooke quelques jours plus tard. Le temps pour elle de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie : elle démissionna de l'hôpital et rendit les clés de son appartement. Les deux sœurs restèrent à la villa durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la transformation de notre nouvelle amie.

Brynn appréhendait plus que sa sœur, mais au final, tout se passa bien. Carlisle administra un anesthésique à Brooke avant de la mordre aux endroits stratégiques. Elle se réveilla un peu plus de 48h après, signe que la technique était efficace.

Elle ne fut pas trop déboussolée à son réveil, et tout le monde l'aida à s'adapter. Brynn m'avoua même qu'elle était finalement soulagée que sa sœur soit comme elle à présent.

Un nouveau vampire, une nouvelle vie, mais tout ceci est une autre histoire…

**Pov Alec**

_Au même moment, à Volterra._

Le voyage de retour s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort.

La mort… Était-ce ce qui nous attendait ? Probablement. Nous le méritions largement après ce que nous avions fait, et ma sœur en était consciente. Elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas adressé un seul mot de tout le voyage, ni même un seul regard.

La mort… J'avais surveillé chaque garde à notre arrivée au château, de peur qu'ils nous tombent dessus et nous éliminent en une seconde, sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Notre chef serait-il finalement plus clément que je ne le pensais ? Ou alors, il nous préparait un sort digne de la traîtrise dont nous étions coupables.

-Vous quatre, nous dit-il enfin en s'asseyant sur son trône, vous êtes consignés dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Disparaissez !

-Oui, Maître, dis-je en même temps que mes trois compagnons.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans les couloirs qui menaient à nos chambres, quand Jane prit la parole.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous punir ? me demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Il y a des chances, répliqua Démétri, amer.

-C'est même certain, renchérit Félix, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je vis le visage de ma sœur se fermer, mais elle ne répondit rien et nous gagnâmes notre chambre commune en silence.

Je pris un livre et lus pendant plusieurs heures avant d'être interrompus par des coups donnés sur notre porte.

-Oui ? fis-je étonné.

-Aro vous demande dans la salle des trônes. Immédiatement, annonça la voix.

Un rapide regard à Jane m'apprit qu'elle était aussi tendue que moi. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon… Il était visiblement temps pour nous d'assumer nos actes.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, suivis de Démétri et Félix. Les Anciens étaient tous là, assis sur leur trône respectif, Aro se trouvant, comme à son habitude, au milieu de ses « frères ».

Chaque porte de la pièce était surveillée par un garde, il était évident que la fuite n'était pas une option pour nous.

-Approchez ! dit Aro d'une voix froide et dure.

-Mauvais signe, marmonna Félix, derrière moi.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, lança-t-il de la même voix dénuée d'émotions.

-Oui, Maître, répondit Jane, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

-Bon… Commençons sans perdre de temps, dans ce cas, fit-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

Nous attendîmes en silence, tous les quatre alignés, la tête basse.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour deux d'entre vous…

À ces mots, Démétri ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Aro.

-Je sais qui est l'auteur de ce petit complot visant à faire disparaître un vampire que je convoitais. Vous pensiez sérieusement pouvoir me mentir impunément ? Vous pensiez que je ne saurais rien ?

Aucun de nous ne répondit, sûrement par peur de dire quelque chose qui le rendrait encore plus furieux.

-Répondez ! gronda-t-il alors.

-Maître, tenta ma sœur d'une petite voix. Je m'en veux de vous avoir déçu.

-Cela suffit, Jane ! ordonna-t-il fermement. Tu ne m'as pas déçu, tu as trahi la confiance que je te portais. Tu as toujours été ma préférée…

Il secoua la tête, l'air visiblement affecté.

-Démétri, Félix… Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, car vous n'avez aucune excuse pour l'avoir suivie dans ses projets délirants.

-Nous en sommes désolés, Maître, souffla Félix.

-J'ai cependant envie de vous donner une seconde chance, mais ce sera la dernière. Je vous préviens que mon pardon va être long à obtenir. Je vous laisse donc la vie sauve, mais vu la gravité de votre trahison, vous êtes rétrogradé et redevenez de simples soldats.

-Merci Maître, dirent-ils à l'unisson, en mettant un genou à terre en signe de respect.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Félix et Démétri sortirent donc de la pièce, sans nous adresser un dernier regard. Leur punition était dure, mais j'étais bien conscient que la nôtre serait pire.

-À nous maintenant… Alec, je sais que tu as toujours été du côté de ta chère sœur, mais cette fois, tu aurais dû la raisonner. Que vais-je faire de vous ?

-Nous avons eu peur d'être remplacé, glissai-je d'une voix faible.

-Cela n'est pas une excuse ! gronda-t-il. Jane, j'ai décidé de ton châtiment… Je me dois d'être sévère pour éviter que cela se reproduise, tu le comprendras certainement.

Ma sœur serra les dents, je lui pris alors la main, en signe de soutien.

-Cependant, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te détruire. Je vais seulement te bannir, annonça-t-il calmement en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Ba… Bannir ? hoqueta-t-elle. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que tu ne fais plus partie des Volturi désormais. Je ne veux plus te voir, je te bannis du château, mais également de la ville toute entière. Si un de mes gardes t'aperçoit dans l'enceinte de Volterra, tu seras détruite sur le champ. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était impassible. Mais ses yeux, d'un rouge flamboyant, nous renvoyaient parfaitement son état d'esprit.

-Non… Pitié mon Maître, implora Jane en tombant à genoux.

-Si je n'avais pas pitié de toi, chère Jane, ta tête serait déjà à plusieurs mètres de ton corps. Ma décision est irrévocable te concernant. Venons-en à toi, Alec…

Il se gratta le menton, comme contrarié par un sérieux dilemme.

-Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas laisser ta sœur toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Sache tout de même que je te donne le choix. Tu peux rester ici et tout comme tes deux amis, tu resteras à mes services comme un simple garde avec la possibilité de regagner tes galons si tu t'amendes de ta faute, ou, tu décides de suivre ta sœur et tout comme elle, tu seras banni.

-Vous avez raison, Maître, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner. Merci pour votre proposition, dis-je alors.

-Soit, tu as fait ton choix. L'affaire est donc close, vous avez dix minutes pour prendre vos affaires et quitter le château.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce par une des lourdes portes, qui grinça en se refermant derrière lui.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes les limites de la cité. Je me retournai une dernière en soupirant.

-Qu'allons-nous devenir, maintenant ? Peut-être qu'en se faisant discret, dans quelques années nous pourrons revenir demander pardon. Nous pourrions peut-être trouver quelques vampires aux pouvoirs intéressants, il nous pardonnerait certainement plus facilement.

Ma sœur ne répondit rien.

-Jane ?

-Il aurait du me tuer, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Il aurait du en finir car maintenant, ma vengeance sera terrible…

* * *

_**Bouahahahah xD Sadique jusqu'au bout hein ?**_

_**Il faut bien que je me laisse des possibilités pour ma suite non ? ;)**_

_**Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Dites-moi tout en review, svp, vous savez bien que j'adore ça ^^**_

_**Je compte écrire l'épilogue dès que je peux, pour finir cette fic, et ensuite me remettre à fond dans "Du Côté obscur".**_

_**N'ayez pas peur, je compte bien finir toutes mes fics, et la suite est tjs d'actualité, c'est juste que je manque de tps, dc faudra être un peu patiente ;)**_

_**Merci de me rester fidèle.**_

_**à bientôt.**_

_**Aly.**_


	35. Epilogue

_**Et voilà, c'est fini...**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ^^**_

* * *

**- Épilogue -**

**Pov Bella**

-Bella ! Bellaaaaaaaaa ! Grouille-toi, on va être en retard !

-_Génial_, pensai-je en enfilant la petite robe bleue que j'avais mise le jour où Edward m'avait demandé en mariage.

Je tentai ensuite de mettre mes cheveux en place, en vain. Alice m'attendait au rez-de-chaussée de la grande villa, nous étions les dernières.

-C'est bon je suis prête, marmonnai-je en la rejoignant.

-Oh ! Mais tu as mis LA robe, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, je trouvais que c'était approprié.

-Je trouve aussi, ajouta ma meilleure amie en me prenant dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Tu peux me jurer que tu ne m'as pas préparé une de ces fêtes, dont toi seule à le secret, hein ? Je pense avoir été suffisamment claire avec tout le monde.

-Promis, fit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. Faut y aller, tout le monde va nous attendre.

Nous nous mîmes à courir en direction du manoir des Denali, nos plus proches amis.

Alice avait raison. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Edward et moi. Cela faisait dix ans que nous étions mariés, et toute la famille avait voulu fêter ça. J'avais finalement accepté de réunir nos amis pour marquer le coup, tout en précisant que je ne voulais pas de fête grandiose à « la Cullen ».

Après la transformation de Brooke, les deux sœurs avaient tenu un temps le bar de Brynn, mais son statut de nouveau-né rendait la chose difficile. C'est pourquoi nous avions tous choisi de déménager en Alaska, auprès des Denali.

Les Cullen étaient déjà propriétaires d'une immense propriété au milieu de nulle part. Brynn et Brooke avaient acquis un bar dans la ville la plus proche et l'avaient appelé le « Manning's Bar ». Tout se passait parfaitement bien dans ma vie depuis la fin de nos ennuis avec les Volturi. Entre Edward et moi, c'était l'amour fou, comme au premier jour, en fait non… Nous nous aimions chaque jour un peu plus pour être exact. Pour notre anniversaire de mariage, il m'avait d'ailleurs offert un magnifique cadeau : une reproduction d'une photo d'enfance. Une très belle peinture de mes parents et moi, alors que j'étais bébé.

Mes parents me manquaient, mais il m'était impossible de les revoir, avec le temps je m'étais fait une raison. Les Cullen étaient ma nouvelle famille, et cela me convenait très bien.

-Est-ce que Brooke sera là ? demandai-je subitement à mon amie.

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde, voyons, fit-elle amusée. D'ailleurs, Carlisle a fermé le cabinet pour l'occasion.

Mon beau-père avait travaillé un temps dans un grand hôpital d'Anchorage, mais à la demande de Brooke, ils avaient ouvert un cabinet médical local. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et Carlisle était toujours aussi admiratif de l'évolution de son infirmière fétiche.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et un groupe de vampires nous attendait.

-Enfin, lâcha mon mari en me prenant dans ses bras. Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Désolé, mais je ne retrouvais plus ma robe.

-Ah Bella ! Tu es là, s'exclama mon beau-père avec un large sourire. On va pouvoir vous offrir votre cadeau dans ce cas.

-Notre… cadeau ?

-Oui, de notre part à tous, commenta Irina.

-Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas trop les cadeaux, boudai-je.

-Peut-être, mais moi si ! gloussa Edward en prenant ma main.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Non, ils ont tous réussi à me le cacher jusqu'ici. Je ne vais pas te préciser toutes les choses farfelues que je vois dans leurs esprits depuis quelques semaines.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, sauf nous deux, bien évidemment.

-Ne bougez pas, dit soudain Alice en passant derrière nous. Jouez le jeu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, ok ?

Elle nous banda les yeux, et nous lui suivîmes à l'aveuglette pendant quelques minutes.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Brynn. Fermez les yeux, et ne trichez pas.

On nous ôta nos bandeaux, attendant le signal pour découvrir notre cadeau.

-Vous êtes prêts les amoureux ? déclara Emmett.

-Ouais…

-Oui.

-Allez-y alors ! Bon anniversaire de mariage !

J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle. Nous étions au milieu de la forêt, mais une superbe maisonnette trônait au milieu d'une petite clairière.

-C'est… C'est pour nous ? balbutiai-je.

-Wow, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Merci maman, papa, fit Edward en embrassant ses parents.

-Oui, merci. Vraiment. Mais c'est trop, voyons.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, vos frères et sœurs ont également eu droit à leur maison, donc il est normal que vous en ayez une aussi, expliqua Esmée.

Elle posa la clé de la porte d'entrée dans ma main avec un grand sourire, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Nous fîmes un tour rapide de l'habitation, qui était à présent à nous et remerciâmes toute notre famille et nos amis.

Cette journée était vraiment parfaite. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que le visage d'Alice se fige et que ses yeux se perdent dans le vide.

-Vision, soupirai-je inquiète.

Elle reprit vie au bout de quelques secondes, et nous rassura d'un sourire.

-Qu'as-tu vu cette fois ? demanda Edward, un sourcil froncé.

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins cessé de respirer en attendant qu'Alice nous révèle le contenu de sa vision.

-Rassurez-vous, pas de mauvaise nouvelles cette fois-ci. Pour tout vous dire, je nous vois tous heureux pendant de longues, longues années.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent un éclat de rire général qui raisonna à travers la forêt.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi, grogna Emmett, égal à lui-même.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en chasse tous ensemble et que se termina un chapitre de notre éternité.

* * *

_**Et voilà… Une belle aventure qui se termine, ça fait bizarre.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez autant aimé cette fiction que moi. J'espère vous avoir fait sourire, rire et peut-être même pleurer.**_

_**C'est la fin donc l'heure d'un petit bilan :**_

* * *

_**Pour l'éternité c'est :**_

_***¤. 15 Mois d'écriture .¤***_

_***¤. 33 Chapitres, un prologue & un épilogue .¤***_

_**Au 18 Mai 2011 (Date de publication de l'épilogue) :**_

_***¤. 521 Reviews, 57 Mise en Favs & 71 Mise en alerts .¤***_

_***¤. 355 Pages Word & 155,268 Mots réels .¤***_

* * *

_**Pour une première Fanfic, c'est vraiment génial et c'est grâce à vous tous.**_

_**J'espère que pour cette dernière publication (enfin presque) vous allez faire exploser ma boite de mails de Reviews**_

_**Je sais que je suis moins présente, mais vos petits mails me manque ^^ Donc vous savez quoi faire…**_

_**Et puis, comme vous le savez, il y aura une suite à cette fiction, j'ai déjà l'idée principale et le titre provisoire. Vous aurez plus d'infos en réponse à vos reviews )**_

_**La prochaine publication sur cette fic sera pour vous donnez des news de la suite et le lien quand je commencerai à publier.**_

_**N'oubliez pas mon autre fic « Du Côté Obscur » et à très bientôt :)**_

_**Gros bizoox**_

_**Aly.**_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**lily choupinette : Contente que tu aies trouvé comment poster, j'espère que tu seras là pour la suite et peut-être sur mon autre fic ;) Merci pour ta gentille review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Celine : Et non Jane & Alec n'iront pas voir les Cullen, pour tout te dire, ils seront dans la suite mais pas au premier plan, et pas dans l'immédiat ;) Merci pour ta review.**_

_**BE Cullen : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ^^ Enregistre-toi comme ça je pourrais te répondre directement ;)**_

_**Steph : Merci pour ta review et ton aide à faire connaître ma fic ^^ **_

_**Un grand merci à tous les autres, les anonymes et les lectrices de l'ombre qui ne laissent pas de reviews : ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas et réponds à toutes les reviews ;)**_

_**Je voulais aussi remercier mes coupines qui m'ont aidé à écrire cette fiction, je vais pas toutes vous nommer mais les concernées se reconnaîtront. Merci à mes bêtas... Petit clin-d'oeil à Skléri :)**_

_**Voili voilou, j'vous dis à bientôt pour des news de la suite ;)**_


End file.
